Team DARK (english version)
by magna ryunoid
Summary: A group of friends were having a nice day at a Kamen rider convention before they soon landed in a world full of magic ... now they have to survive this world as they make friends, enemies like they have the power of the Kamen riders but Not of the heroes ... if not rather of the villains
1. Prólogo

**First chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **Chapter 0: Prologue**

"Woohoo! After finally getting the necessary money we are finally here," said a 19-year-old fair-skinned black-haired savage with purple streaks, intense yellow eyes, his body defined by his athletic activities for his practice in the arts Martial ... wear a purple shirt with a snakeskin jacket, black pants and shoes of the same tone. At his waist was a strange silver belt where in the center was a small purple rectangular box with the design of a cobra in the - "Wow, look how many people disguised ... this is the dream"

"Daimon nii-san, do not stay fantasized," said a 17-year-old blonde-haired girl with black eyes, wearing a white blouse with a white jacket, black stockings and white shoes ... at her waist was a black buckle with a red USB carrier , Holding the hand was a white USB with the letter E in one part says "Eternal"

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," said the young man named Daimon - "It's just that I dreamed of going to a Kamen rider convention when I was little but I never had the chance to be"

"That's no excuse to look foolish" mocked Elizabeth - "Come on we have to help others"

"Hai hai" Daimon said following his sister

On the way you could see a truck as several people were going down some things, there was a group of young people helping to move things. The first was a blond-haired young man tied in a ponytail, with white skin with freckles on his cheeks and black eyes, wearing glasses. He wears a black shirt with a notebook in his left pocket, white pants with a brown belt, shoes with black laces with white details. It had a silver belt with the symbol of a black hand with red edges, in its left hand it had a ring that looked like a black mask with golden details.

The next was a girl's skin is slightly tanned with red hair with a blue tinged grain, her clothing consists of a white shirt showing her cleavage developed along with a blue jacket, a white skirt, black stockings and blue shoes. He wore a belt with three medals in the center in a triangular position where one of them was a shark, the next a whale and the last one a wolf fish.

The next one was a white-skinned boy with black hair tipped with a white vein on the left side, one of his eyes is red while the left is white. He wears a white shirt with a black jacket designing a video game controller on the back with the words "Let's game!", Black pants with white sneakers, has a silver skull-shaped collar and white gloves without fingers. He had a huge green bead around his waist and apparently had a pink lever, in his right hand had a purple device that had a miniature saw motorcycle on one side and a pair of pistols on the other end.

"Hi everyone," said Daimon- "I'm sorry for the delay I got caught up in my fantasies"

"Oops, we're almost done with getting things down," said the guy with the glasses

"The coincidence that the presentation of the invention of your sister is in the same place as the convention, Oscar" said Daimon

"Yes, what things" said Oscar adjusting the lenses

"Indeed," said one person, surprising the young man with glasses

"Aahhh!" I scream Oscar

"Kage-niisan, it is not polite to appear behind the people," said Elizabeth

"Gomen ... it was not my intention," said the young black-haired, emerald-eyed Caucasian man politely, wearing a black shirt with a silver tie, gray trousers and black shoes, a wooden sword on his back. Like the others he wore a strange belt, this was black with a green center

"Have you seen the others?" Said Daimon ...

"They are inside the convention helping my brother to take things, we also have to do the same" said Oscar

"Okay, let me give you a hand" said Daimon carrying boxes

The group took the equipment while observing the surroundings of the convention ... there were several articles of Kamen rider as of other tokusatsu series. They walked to the other side where many people entered where a sign said ... "Projects for tomorrow" according to that indicated where Oscar's brother will showcase his invention. According to Oscar, it is a machine that will give the theory that there are parallel worlds. When entering each scientist was preparing his booth of inventions and in the center was the brother of Oscar.

A 28-year-old man with tanned, fair-haired blond hair wore a light blue shirt with a lab coat, gray trousers and black shoes.

Next to him were three young men who accompanied him. One of them was the taller of the group with 2.10 meters of height, skin tanned slightly, orange eyes and the short black hair in tips, has a scar in his left eyes. He wore a red T-shirt and black trousers, he wore a silver, fang-shaped belt with an orange center.

Beside him was a light-skinned, ethnic Japanese boy. He has black hair somewhat bristling on the back of his head with red streaks, eyes a black jacket (like Dante's from DMC, but sleeveless) black plats black leather t-shirt and black boots with spurs, wore a belt Black and gold that looked a lot like a phone

Finally there was a girl with white skin and black hair with white veins with a purple ribbon around her hair with an emblem of a skull, she uses black lipstick ... her clothes is in a gothic style with a black blouse, stockings Broken, a red jacket, and black high heels. He wore a black-blue-dark belt that has a knife-shape at one of its ends as in the middle is to place a kind of padlock.

"Kiba, Aster, Charlotte" I call Daimon

"You finally arrive," Kiba said.

"Where do I carry those brother boxes?" Oscar said as a bat flew close to him - "Waahh!" Scream falling to the floor along with the boxes - "Charlotte-san, did you have to bring your bat?"

"I could not leave Mr. Kivat alone second, I had to come with me," Charlotte said, kissing her pet

"Just keep it away from me, you want to," said Oscar

"You want nerds," said Charlotte.

"Intellectual" corrected Oscar

"Already, because we do not relax and enjoy the convention ... that's why we're here," said Daimon - "We'll each take turns to go around the convention while the others help Oscar's brother sort things out"

"We're not all supposed to go together," Elizabeth said with a pout

"We'll do it nee-chan, I promise, but there are some things that caught my attention like that contest and it's not too late to sign up yet," Daimon said. "The prize is a surviver card from Kamen rider series Ryuki and, To Ouja and I can not miss it "

"And I saw a sweet cover for my sword, I need to see if it's still in the store," Kage said.

"Okay, everyone will have a turn to review one convention thing, only one, and then we'll go together to see the rest ... okay," said Elizabeth

"All right," they all said.

With that established each one took a turn being Daimon first and went to the contest to win the surviver card of Ouja ... spent half an hour and return with the card won, apparently the contest was to see who could perfectly imitate Takeshi Asakura and I win Daimon for capturing the character perfectly ...

The next one was Kiba who went to eat some meat since he had not eaten anything all day, on the return brought something for others.

When it was the turn of Oscar was to buy some Wizard rings to tner the complete collection and I take advantage of buying the sleeve of Fairy tail since I was fan of the saga ...

Emily went to get some summer clothes and get the black medals of the series OOO, (you know, scorpion, crab, shrimp) since she liked them as they looked

Lance went to buy some games and get the "Dangerous zombie" gashat to complete his Genmu collection and try out Kamen rider Gambarize in the arcade

Aster just went to buy a pair of sunglasses and a book of superheroes

Kage went to get the holster for his wooden sword which had a design of a Chinese dragon and a lucky charm for him, Daimon and Elizabeth

Elizabeth got a dress and the gaia memory "zone"

And lastly Charlote got some occult artifacts a disguise for his pet that consisted of a small red scarf and a little hat

Now that everyone had what they wanted, they should have finished preparing Alonso's stand (named after Oscar's brother)

"And with that, my machine is ready" said Alonso giving the touches to his machine

"Nii-san, how's the machine?" Said oscar

"Finished, this machine has 95% to prove to the world that there are parallel worlds," said Alonso

"And what about the 5%?" Said Daimon

"It is that I exploit the invention in the face and be the one to make me laugh at the other scientists," Alonso said taking off his glasses showing huge sheets

"Damn, are you sure you're okay?" Said Lance.

"Absolutely * yawn * well maybe something tired since I work a week without sleep" said Alonso

"Nii-san, you must rest" said Oscar

"Maybe I will, still three hours before the presentation begins, I will sleep at the moment ... please guys take care of my invention and do not touch anything" said Alonso

"We promise, sir," Daimon said.

Alonso smiled and yawned before falling asleep deep into the table

"That was fast," Charlotte said with a bead of sweat.

"Now ... we just have to wait and look after the machine ... it will be easy," Daimon said.

5 minutes later…

"How boring" Daimon complained, his head stuck on the table

"Do not be a whiner, nii-san," Elizabeth said.

"Act according to your age," Kage said.

"Hey Lance I can-" Daimno said.

"No," Lance said quickly as he played one of his games.

"You did not let me ask," Daimon said.

"* Sigh * you need" Lance said pausing the game

"Can I borrow one of your video games?" Said Daimon

"Nop" said Lance

"You're bad," Daimon said.

"I buy them so I have dib to play it first" counterattack Lance

"Why not read a book?" Said Oscar reading the manga - "Mph, the world of Fiore ... it really is like the medieval age but slightly more modern"

"What do you read, four eyes?" Said Emily

"A manga that caught my attention called Fairy Tail ... is interesting in my opinion" said Oscar

"Where do I put these machines?" Said Kiba carrying some equipment

"According to Alonso, they must go along with the machine of the portal" said Oscar still concentrated in the sleeve

Kiba nodded and walked "Eh?" He said when he saw a cable lying on the ground - "Someone could get tangled up and fall, I'd better put it somewhere else" he pointed out, connecting him - "Much better" he smiled, leaving the computers next to the portal ...

"Has anyone seen Mr. Kivat second?" Charlotte said when she saw that her pet bat was not

"He probably flew for some blood, possibly someone nerdy," joked Aster scaring Oscar

"I-Intellectual" Oscar corrected scared - "I'll go walk and take some fresh air"

"Hey, Oscar, before you go, you can tell me that it's this part of your brother's portal," Daimon said, noting a book-size (or manga)

"Ah yes, Alonso told me that if it is part of his theory ... if books are the written representation of the parallel worlds and if it is possible that they really exist ... he said he would use any book to see if his world appears in The portal "explained Oscar adjusting his glasses

"It sounds cool" said Daimon - "Listen and if so, would also be the tv shows ... oh it would be incredible to see if there is the world of Kamen rider and meet our idols" pointed out with stars in the eyes

"Would not it be dangerous, since our idols are villains?" Said Elizabeth

"It has a point but I would sincerely like to meet Haruto and see his magic" said Oscar

"And I meet Eiji and play with some candroid" said Emiliy

"I would not mind trying Oren Pierre's cakes," said Charlotte.

"Although it would be the dream, remember that my brother said they did not touch anything" said Oscar - "But we can ask him once he finishes his exhibition"

"Etto Oscar, it looks like you've got company on your shoulder," Kage said.

"Hey?" Said Oscar before seeing the bat leaning on his shoulder and began caressing his cheek, the young man paled and shouted throwing the sleeve into the air and fall into the crevice of the portal- "Take me away from that monster!"

"Do not you dare hurt Mr. Kivat second," Charlotte chased them until she stumbled and before she fell to the floor she stood up using a keyboard as a support, unaware that she pressed a series of codes on the computer

Oscar continued to scream until he hit Kiba who falls on Lance and that pulls a lever ...

"Ouch!" Oscar grumbled as he fell to the ground.

"Mr. Kivat, is it okay?" Said Charlotte, caressing her bat tenderly.

"Hey guys, we have problems" Daimon said with his eyes open ...

They all watched as the machine began to short circuit with the words "error" were emitted constantly, a green portal appeared

"Wow," Oscar said before he began to be sucked into the portal.

"Oscar!" Said Emily holding her hand but it is also absorbed

"Emily and Emily," Daimon said. "I'm not going to tell you what to do," Emmett said.

Alonso wakes up by the noise and sees his younger brother and friends being trapped in his invention ...

"Oh no" said Alonso trying to turn off the machine but by the time he could do it was too late and the nine young men were gone ...

But ... Where did they go?

That's what we'll know soon ...

 **End of chapter**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	2. Chapter 1:The arrival to a new world

**First chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku Baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other end of the day was a huge building showing nine young people smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a snake falls on Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being scared by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild by celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door the sleep ashi of kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me neither mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai of]**

 _(Various silhouettes of evil creatures and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their path_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple shade as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 1: The arrival to a new world**

"Ummm ... someone jotted the license plate of the car that hit me" Daimon moaned as he got up in pain. Opening his eyes he sees Kage standing with his legs pointed to the sky as he lands on a mound of dirt - "Kage are you okay?" Taking his brother out of the land

"Ouch, I feel like I've been beaten by Jesus himself," Kage complained in terrible pain ...

"Guys can help me," said Elizabeth.

Both young men look at their sister who had landed in a dumpster. They pulled it out but they pulled away because it smelled bad ...

"Not a word of this," said Elizabeth and looks around her - "Does anyone know where we are?"

"No idea, the only thing I remember is that the machine of Alonso's brother absorbed us and the few minutes was upside down on a pile of dirt" said Kage pulling the dirt out of his hair - "Huh, where are the others?"

Daimon and Elizabeth come and they were only three ...

"You think we split up when we were absorbed by the portal," Elizabeth said - "or worse maybe caught ..."

"I'll try to contact Oscar," Daimon said, pulling out his phone - "No signal"

"Mine also has no signal," Kage said.

"Not mine," Elizabeth said. "This is bad, we have no way of contacting others or our parents.

"We'll have to ask someone," Daimon said.

"Where do we even know where we are?" Said Kage

"Maybe someone from this city can help us," Elizabeth said, pointing to a city a few feet away from them.

"Okay, maybe we'll get lucky and the others will be there," Daimon said.

* * *

Meanwhile in another place ...

"My back," Oscar complained as he, Aster, Charlotte and Emily moaned in pain- "This was strange, I wonder is this how it feels when one is transported to where God only knows where"

"That was nothing," Aster said as he adjusted his bones and noticed that they were in a alley

"Guys, do not look but ... it's just the four of us," said Emily.

"Where will the others be?" Charlotte said - "And where is this second Kivat?" He worries

"Damn it ... Where in the world are we?" Aster said

* * *

Meanwhile, in the streets

Kiba and Lance who had Charlotte's bat on their shoulder were awakened behind a building, quickly got up to find out where they were ...

"Where are the others? I hope that stupid portal has not sent us to different worlds?" Said Kiba

"I hope the guys are fine," Lance said, playing video games

"Is it a good time to play?" Said Kiba raising his eyebrow

"I need something to take away my stress after learning that we are stranded in another world," Lance said.

"Good point," Kiba said.

* * *

Back with the Daimon group ...

"This place is very big," Daimon said.

"Excuse me sir, but can you tell us the name of this city?" Said Elizabeth

"He's in town Hargeon, miss," said a gentleman.

"Never heard that name, on what continent are we," Kage said.

"We are in Fiore" said the gentleman

"It does not ring either, thank you for your cooperation, sir," Elizabeth said with a bow, saying goodbye to the gentleman. "At least we know the name of the city and where we are"

"Although it does not tell us much," said Daimon

"Igneel!" A voice was heard

The three brothers saw a pink-haired boy with a white scarf. Black sleeveless vest.

"Excuse me by chance do you know where Igneel is?" Said the young man

"I'm sorry but you do not know who it is," Daimon said.

"Awww that pretty kitty," Elizabeth said, stroking a blue cat.

"I'm not cute aye" said the cat

"Ah, the cat is talking!" Shouted Elizabeth shocked as did Daimn and Kage

"Hello, I'm Happy," said the cat.

"And I'm Natsu" said the boy with pink hair

"I am Daimon and they are my brother, Kage and my sister Elizabeth" said Daimon - "Excuse me you have seen a group of boys my age, one with blond hair with glasses,"

"I'm sorry but I have not seen anyone with that description but it might help them look for them" said Natsu

"Thank you so much for the help," Daimon said with a smile - "Maybe we'll be able to help you find the person you're looking for along the way"

"Sounds good," Natsu said.

* * *

With Kiba and Lance ...

"Shit, I lost again," said Lance.

"It would be good for you to help me find someone to help us" Kiba said when he noticed the moans of a person looked and was a beautiful girl with blond hair, inadvertently had blushed - "Excuse me, Miss" said

"Yes?" Said the girl

"My friend and I are lost could help us find the nearest police station ... is to ask for help to find our friends who got lost as well" said Kiba

"I'll be happy to help you, I can know your names?" Said the girl

"My name is Kiba Golden and the idiot by my side is Lance Onix" Kiba said

"Hey" complained Lance

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia" said the blonde

"Seriously thanks for your help Lucy" Kiba said hiding a blush

* * *

With Oscar's group ...

"Because I have the feeling that this city is so familiar," Oscar said as he led the group, they discovered they were in Magnolia on Earthland but had no idea or heard those names, but Oscar felt he knew it somewhere.

As the day progressed so far this place was fairly quiet. A little different, but peaceful. The group began to rest and order their thoughts.

"What can we do?" Asked Emily

"Find the nearest police station and ask for help finding our friends," Aster said.

"I hope Kivat second is okay," said Charlotte, missing her pet

Oscar looked at the sky and put his hands in his pockets until he felt something in them ... The sack and were the rings of Sorcerer but the strange thing was that they did not feel plastic but metal and the gems were for real ...

"Hey, someone else notices that our toy belts look different than usual," said Oscar

"I was going to say the same, Orga driver feels like metal since we got here" said Aster

"And my medals feel different, they did not feel like plastic" said Emily

"As with the driver sengoku ... it's strange," said Charlotte.

"We better keep walking and find a clue of the others," Oscar said as the others nodded and went on their way until they heard something coming in an alley, curiously the four young men scampered to investigate just to see. Eight guys who looked pretty upsetting. A woman who seemed to be close to the age of the young with silver long hair and a child about to be 6 with black hair. But the boy had some blows and bruises. The group concluded that probably because of those assholes. The rest of the guys attacked in groups that he did not mind because apart from that strange tattoo in his arms. The four young men hid in the shadows to listen but Aster wanted to get out and kick the ass of those idiots for damaging a child and that girl ...

"Well, well! If it is not Mirajane Strauss from that weak Fairy Tail guild?!" He said the first thug.

"Mirajane? Fairy Tail?" Oscar thought, hearing those names before- "Oh no," I whispered, knowing where they were

"You know you should watch your golf clubs more often. He said we were wrong about his guild then he started mocking ours!" He said the second thug-

"So we decided we should have a private conversation with him, but now that you're here we can make this more fun," said the third thug.

"Please do not hurt Romeo, he's just a kid!" Mirajane said them with pleading eyes.

"Do you think we care? Children like this need to teach a lesson. A lesson in respect!" That second bully like him made his fists clench.

Aster clenched his fists and lifted

"Aster what are you doing?" Said Emily

"Hey motherfuckers, why do not they come back with their breasts ?! I think they're calling them ?!" Said Aster in front of the thugs

"What did you say?" "Do you want a fight with us weak?" "You should not have messed with the Twilight Orges!" Shouted every annoying thug

Aster was furious as I entered in a pose of fighting ...

"We have to help him, Aster can not against them alone" said Emily - "Oscar, what do we do?"

"N-I do not know," Oscar said with fear.

The white-haired girl named Mirajan was put in the middle of the thugs and Aster

"Please do not fight!" She exclaimed.

"Move Fairy Tail, go fly!" The leader of the thugs hit her against the wall.

The boy ran to her, trying to get her to talk. "Please Mirajane! Mirajane! Up!" He tried to wake her up as these Twilight Orges just laughed at how weak he was.

That was the final straw for Aster, knocking someone innocent did not like it, as if it was a call put the Orga driver on his waist and pulls the phone dialing code 000

"What are you doing?" Said the bully

 **Standing By!**

"Henshin!" Shout Aster putting the phone on the belt

 **Complete!**

To the surprise of Oscar, Emily, Charlotte and the thugs, brass colored light lines formed around Aster. Shone brightly and when the lights faded, the young men recognized that he had become a Kamen rider,

The suit was black with garrisons of gold, since the young fanatics called it the Omega currents that takes the blood of photons to generate the armor. His suit is made of Sun Foam, while his chest armor tightly, Full Metal Lung, is created from a metallic sun like the red Orga Core rests on the middle of the armor. Photon terminals are in their gloves and greaves to join their weapons. It had a red glass scope with decoration on the head at the top of it. On his underside of his armor, he also has the gold-clad gabardine on it. Aster had become Kamenr rider Orga ...

"Incredible" said Emily surprised.

"You're a re-quip magician!" Said the thug ...

"I do not know what it is but what I do know is that you guys will have a visit to the hospital," Aster said, grabbing the Orga Stlanzer that stuck to the ground before looking at his foe in the front

"What idiots expect, attack!" Shouted the leader as his minions charged against Aster

The bully with the big nose kept swinging his fists like a drunken boxer or something. Aster blocks each of his attacks before kicking him in the wall. The other bully with the bad teeth fired a pair of rocks surprising Aster and the others remained firm and cuts the stones with his sword. He ran ahead and sent it flying in the Goon I just hit the wall. However, both rose quickly as they charged towards him again. Aster blocked most of the dangerous moves and jumped over them as he hit his face on the ground. One of them has thrown his fists while firing a shot. He jumped back to get some space. But then the leader of these guys pulled out an opté hammer and used all his strength to hit down on the rider.

The leader of the matons said some words increasing the power and damage of his weapon, since it was closer to the head. Aster's sheet was hung, but in vain he was able to catch it safely. In a quick move Aster easily catches the weapon. Then he threw back to the rest of the thugs as they were all piled up and moaning. Each of them got up ready to go even though they were exhausted.

Aster looked at them, sighed and scratched the back of my helmet. "You know I was craving this, but you guys are not even worth it." He said

"Ater" Oscar said as he and the girls went to him - "How come that-"

"I did not know, I just felt like I could do it ... it felt incredible," Aster returned to his civilian form and went to where the boy and the girl stopped when he saw that the young woman was cute - "Damn brains" he thought with a blush Hidden in his mask - "Are they both alright?" He said

The child had a look of concern - "I do not know ..." he said with pleading eyes

"I have to try something" Oscar said taking out a ring and places it at the waist

 **Driver on!**

He appeared a silver belt with a black hand with red lines ...

"Oscar, you" Emily said in surprise.

"Let's see," said Oscar, pulling out a ring he had not seen before and placing it in the hand of the blacno-haired girl and putting his hand on the belt

 **Recover Now!**

Energy flowed into her as her small blow on her head healed. Then Oscar took the ring off and put it back in his pocket.

"You need to go, she should be fine now, she just needs the rest," Oscar said.

. The boy smiled as he hugged Oscar. "Thank you very much sir!" He said

"No problem" said Oscar stroking him - "Better to take her somewhere safer than here eh? ... You know where we can take it"

"If the guild is very close to here I will take them" said the child

"Thank you," Aster said, carrying the girl in a bridal pose and the group followed the child.

"We really are in this world" Oscar thought - "Others will be so surprised when I tell them"

* * *

With Kiba and Lance ...

"Seriously thanks again for helping them Lucy-san" said Kiba

"I do not have any problems and you do not have to give me an honorific, just call me Lucy" Lucy said with a smile causing Kiba to blush

"Hey Kiba stop chatting with your girlfriend and concentrate on looking for our friends" mocked Lance causing Lucy and Kiba to blush

Kiba hit him on the head as Lucy looked on the other side and noticed a huge commotion of people

"Have you heard? The great fire mage Slamander Sama is here!" "No way! Really!?" "Salamander- Sama!" Was what the gete said most women

Lucy gasped. "Salamander? The Fairy Tail Salamander is here?" She screamed in excitement and ran to the crowd.

"Hey, wait a second!" Kiba shouted as he and Lance ran after the girl. When they reached the crowd, they made their way to the front and found a man in fancy clothes signing autographs.

Lance left his video game for a few seconds and mocked

"This guy does not look so special." He said and looked at Lucy, only to release the sweat when he saw their eyes had hearts in them while he sighed in dreams. "You got to be kidding"

"Hey Lucy" I call Kiba putting his hand on the girl's shoulder

The strange feeling disappeared and Lucy looked at Kiba as if her emotions changed so fast

"What's up with you?" Lance asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That guy is using an illegal magic called Charm." Lucy said without looking at him.

"Magic? Like people pulling rabbits in hats and stuff like that?" Asked Kiba, earning a strange look from the girl

While they were not looking, a boy with pink hair had slipped through the crowd and ran up to Salamandra.

"Igneel! Is that you?" He screamed, gaining the attention of all the people, including Kiba, Lance and Lucy. As soon as the boy's enthusiasm had arrived, he vanished and he began to walk away in disappointment. "Another dead end eh?"

The crowd did not look like this and began to beat him, and Lance could not help but laugh.

"Poor guy, I should have known they did not mess around with gorñs fans." He said with a smile

Apparently satisfied with their downward rhythm, the girls walked away in a tantrum. Kiba, Lance and Lucy approached the fallen child and helped him to his feet.

"Hey, are you okay? That was pretty much the beating he took." Lucy asked with concern.

"Yes, thank you, what was your problem? Natsu de Nome by the way". He greeted with a bright smile.

Turning back the smile, Lucy introduced themselves. "I am Lucy, and these are Kiba and people were under the effects of an illusion spell, so do not take it personally"

Lance and Kiba shared a look without knowing what the girl was talking about, their thoughts were cut off when they heard a familiar voice ...

"Natus, are you okay?" Daimon said along with Kage and Elizabeth - "Kiba, Lance ... are you?"

"Daimon at last we find you, the same with you Kage, Elizabeth" said Lance

"They've seen Oscar, Eily, Aster or Charlotte," Kage said.

"We have not seen him" said Kiba as the bat leaned on Daimon's shoulder now

"Hi Kivat second, do not worry we'll find Charlotte" Daimon said as the bat caressed him on the cheek

The moment was interrupted when Kiba's stomach, Lance, Daimon, Kage and Natsu grunted ...

"Oops ... it seems that looking for it both made us hungry" said Daimon blushing with embarrassment

"Same ..." said Natsu, also holding his stomach growling.

"Guys" sigh Elizabeth

Lucy sighed and pointed to a restaurant. "We can talk while we eat, if they want."

"Yes please!" The five boys said in unison.

"Can I have some fish?"

Kiba, Lance and Lucy looked down to find a little blue cat carrying a backpack.

"A talking cat!?" Lucy screamed in surprise.

"Surprising," Lance said - "Maybe you're a robot"

"A what? No, I'm Happy". Answered the cat.

"Oh nice to meet you." Kiba said no matter what, and casually started walking toward the restaurant with Natsu and Happy, leaving Lucy like the other young men standing at a loss of words.

"He accepted a cat that speaks without any problem?" The unisonó

In the restaurant the five young men and Lucy looked with surprise and disgust at the amount of food Natsu could eat

"You're a very good person," Natsu said with a full stomach and released a slight belch, Happy raised a sign with the number 7

"Hey Kiba, I want to know how you kept that spell on me ... are you a magician?" Lucy asked

"I'm not a wizard just touching your shoulder and that was it," Kiba said.

"Oh, well thanks anyway." Lucy said and smiled.

Kiba laughed shyly and scratched his cheek. "It was not a big deal, really."

"You like ..." Happy joked.

"C-Shut your stupid cat's mouth!" Lucy stammered, her cheeks turning red. - "Who do you think is paying for your food?"

The cat stuck his face in his fish. "I'm sorry Lucy-sama!

"... I still do not understand that we are in a world where magic is real" said Lance

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked

"As we explained, it turns out that the five of us are not from these lands ... we come from a parallel universe" said Daimon receiving the look of the blonde, the pink peli and the cat

"Parallel universe?" Lucy said

"You see apart from your world there are several worlds with their own laws and knowledge ... My friends and I were helping the brother of one of our friends to order the things of his invention that is a portal to show that there really is another world but a small Accident activated the portal and made us nine appear in this world "explained Daimon -" I'm sorry if my explanation is not good ... is what I understood most "

"I think I can understand ..." Lucy said as Natsu looked confused as did Happy

"So the first thing we're doing is looking for the others and then looking for a way home," Kage said.

"We can help you," Natsu said with Happy nodding.

"Me too," Lucy said.

"Seriously thank you for your help, we promise to return the favor," Daimon said. "By the way Natsu, you said you were looking for a person named Igneel,"

"Igneel is not a person, he is a dragon" Natsu said as everything was surprised

"Are you kidding, right?" Said Lance.

After that time, each was divided into pairs to ask the people around, teams were divided into Kiba, Kage and Lance, Lucy and Elizabeth, Daimon, Natsu and Happy ...

* * *

With Elizabeth and Lucy ...

"Lucy really, thank you for helping us," Elizabeth said.

"No problem," Lucy said.

"I hope I can find a way back home," Elizabeth said.

"We could ask a wizard guild for help." Lucy suggested.

Elizabeth looked up and raised an eyebrow. "A magic guild?"

"It's a place where wizards get together and go on missions to help people and get rewards. I want to join Fairy Tail!" She explained with starry eyes.

Elizabeth nodded, "Sounds like a good place to start. Sure, I'm downstairs. So where is this Fairy Tail?"

Both were surprised when a man came out of the bushes behind them. "Do you want to join Fairy Tail?" Salamander asked coldly.

Elizabeth pointed an accusing finger at him. "Friend, it does not refresh! Who comes at random from bushes like that!?" In his mind he thought - "This guy is dangerous, I can see it in his eyes"

The man shrugged- "No matter what, I heard you wanted to join Fairy Tail, is this true?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes, one that Elizabeth did not like instantly.

"I do not like this guy, Lucy. Let's leave." Elizabeth said and started to walk away, but was quickly cut off by Salamandra.

"Wait wait wait!" He said frantically before regaining his composure. "I'm having a party tonight. If you two introduce yourself you're likely to get the teacher to integrate."

"Can I join Fairy Tail !?" Lucy smiled, but Elizabeth looked skeptical.

"I do not know ..." Something sounded a little out of all this and Elizabeth did not like- "Yes, I am a famous wizard of that guild, after all. Just come to my party and can join." He said and started to walk away ...

"One second, if I remember correctly ... you used an illegal spell ... what kind of respectable mage would use an unpleasant magic" said Elizabeth in an accusing tone - "You're a fake ... you're not really a Fairy Tail magician!"

"Chiquilla ready," Salamandra said as several men appeared behind the girl - "Now they are our prisoners ..."

"I have to contact my brothers" thought Elizabeth pressing a device on her key ring that is an invention of Alonso's brother and it was in case of emergency before Salamandre cast a spell and both girls fell asleep ...

"Take her to the ship boys," Salamandra said as her men nodded.

* * *

With Daimon, Natsu and Happy

Ring Ring

"What is that sound?" Natsu asked

"Daimon is out of his pocket an apartment ..." It's Elizabeth, and he's in trouble, "he said.

"How do you know?" Happy said

"Oscar's brother Alonso is an inventor I believe my brothers and my trackers in case some of us are in trouble ... If Elizabeth touches him means that she and Lucy are in trouble"

"Come on," Natsu said as the three started running

With Kage, Kiba and Lance

"Quick we have to run faster," Kage said, running fast and behind him ran Kiba and Lance - "Elizabeth ... resists" thought

* * *

Later on the docks ...

Both groups came to a kind of ship that was starting to leave ...

"Oh no!" Daimon snarled as he ran so fast and jumped to the ship holding onto the window and entered ...

"We have to follow him" Kage said doing the same, soon Lance and Kiba joined

"Happy," Natsu said.

"Aye" Happy said as a pair of wings came off his back and fastened on Natsu to then fly in the sky ...

Inside the ship Daimon ran in the corridors until finding Salamandra and his henchmen and opposite was Natsu in fighting pose along with Lucy and Elizabeth. Daimon looked at the ceiling and there was a huge hole assuming that's where Natsu fell

"Using the magic of bad people and cheating ... That's the worst kind of wizard there is!" Shouted Lucy with fury

"They're a shame," said Elizabeth.

"Say what you want, but nothing will stop Salamandra and her plans," said Salamandra, who used the name Salamandra for her plans ...

"Hey, idiot!" Daimon shouted as everyone looked at him

"Nii-san," said Elizabeth.

"Who you are?" Said Bora

"I am Daimon Violet and they will pay to hurt my sister" grunted Daimon angry

"Your sister is a great acquisition to my plans and since you will die anyway I will tell you that I am a slave trader, to be more precise a female slave trader, which means that there are no men out loud. Said Salamandra

Daimon gritted his teeth - "You're a monster"

"What if I am? Boys mind him," Salamandra said as the thugs attacked

"Nii-san / Daimon" shouted Elizabeth, Natsu and Lucy

Seeing the opportunity Daimon quickly grabs the bullies wrist with both hands and twirls around sweeping his left foot off the floor as he turns the bully over as he hits the hard floor in the back growls in pain as well as catching Bora and his Men's attention to him as Lucy looks in shock would not have to expect that.

"Brat!" The other delinquent screams like charge against Daimon

Daimon see him come falling to the ground in his hands and with his right leg spread out sweeping sends the thug of his feet, thus sending him face for the first time on the ground. Daimon get back upstairs then look at Bora who looks funny

"It's okay to get dragged in. I'm giving you this chance to turn this boat around and let these girls go!" Said Daimon

Upon hearing this Bora and his men then begin to laugh hysterically at Daimon's statements.

"Yes, correct, and what are you going to do about it?" Salamandra said

Daimon grunted as his heart felt a sensation and pulled his jacket off the Advent deck and felt it was not plastic but metal. His heart felt that he asked for it to be used

"That's all I'm saying if we're not going to say I'm going to have to kick my ass." Daimon said

"You do not know who I am, I am the powerful Fairy Tail magician Salamandra. You surely recognize the name!" Said Salamandra

"I do not give a shit who you are ... you kidnapped my sister and one of my friends ... Now you pay for it" said Daimon lifting the cover as a silver belt appeared ... that was the V-Buckle

Kiba, Lance and Kage arrived on time and saw Daimon surprised at what he was going to do ...

"Henshin!" Daimon said putting the cover on the belt

To everyone's surprise as several gray silhouettes blurred around his body. Upon joining Daimon was covered in a cobra-themed armor. Their armor was dark purple with yellow designs on them making it look like a pattern found on a snake. His also larger helmet was very reminiscent of a snake's hood. In his hand he had a small staff, the visor, where it would be slotted in his cards. Daimon had become Kamen Rider Ouja

"Nii-san," Elizabeth said in surprise.

Watching this Bora and her men are in shock asking what just happened as Lucy and Natsu also look amazed

"Magic Requip?" One of Salamandra's men says

"What kind of magic Requip was that?" Another of the men of Bora say

"Forget about that, what kind of weapons and armor are those things?" Another thug says

Bora however at the same time surprised and confused about what it was, quickly regains his composure- "Great thing, no matter what the hell you are. Let's see if you can support it!" Shout like the powers of your Magic Flames in your left hand and send another blast directly to Daimon

Daimon stood firm and took out a card and placed it in the slot of his staff

 **Sword Vent**

From the sky a sword in the shape of a golden copper tusk is embedded in the ground, Daimon picks it up and as soon as the fireball is directed towards him, he swings the sword and cuts the attack in half. The two halves of the fireball burst behind Daimon

The face of Salamandra and his men became pale as their eyes opened and their jaws dropped screaming in shock as did Kage, Lance, Kiba, Elizabeth and Lucy, since no one can believe what just happened

Daimon looks at the men and moves his neck as he puts the sword in the back of the neck.

"Who the hell are you?" Said Salamandra in fear

"My name is Daimon but in this form call me ... Kamen rider Ouja" said Daimon

"Kamen rider?" Lucy said

"Incredible, this guy looks strong ... I want to fight him after this" Natsu said excitedly

"That nii-san, you can" shouted Elizabeth of emotion her brother became a Kamne rider

"Daimon," Kage said as his spirit lit up- "If he can do it, I too ..." he thought and walked over to his brother- "Let me help you"

"Kage," Daimon said as he nodded - "Well, let's do it together brothers"

"Yosh" Kage said clenching his fist - "Henshin!"

Suddenly his belt lights up in green and is surrounded by a vortex of darkness and then his burst of armor over him. His armor was silver in the shape of a grasshopper, with bright green eyes ... he held his sword high and was ready to fight ... he had become Shadow moon

"Another magician requip!" Said Salamandra, freaking out more

"Oh now I" said Elizabeth excitedly pulling out the lost driver and pulling out the gaia memory and pressing it

 **Eternal**

"Henshin," Elizabeth said with a smile and inserted the memory.

 _ **"**_ _ **Eternal! (Old school jungle music)**_ _ **"**_

A white and blue electric ring of rhodium to Elizabeth as a white armor appeared above her, her forearms and legs were designed with blue flames and there were several memory slots for another Gaia memory. His helmet was shaped on the head with a yellow eye two horns. Suddenly, a layer of black appeared on the back

"Now, enjoy hell," Elizabeth said, pointing her thumb down

"Another one," said Salamandra frightened

Kage and Daimon smiled but cursed as none of their riders had a pre-battle phrase ..

"Well brother and sister ... Let's make this a showy show" said Daimon as the three brothers charged

"Yosh / Vamos" said Kage and Elizabeth

"What do you think, we join with it in the fight?" I asked Kiba

"No. The three of them can handle it, too. I want to see the show," Lance said with amusement.

"That they expect idiots, finish them" Bora said recovering from the shock and ordered his henchmen to attack ...

At that moment, Ouja is advanced towards two of Bora's men take over a charge of him, acting quickly swinging Veno know and hits the thugs very quickly. Shadow moon spins his body by knocking down several Salamander men and points at one of them with his sword ...

"Do not move," Kage said.

The frightened man let go of his sword before falling unconscious ...

"Pathetic," Kage said.

Elizabeth dealt a lot of enemies with ease with her Eternal Edge ... she spins her cloak and kicks Salamandra's crotch causing the other thugs to react involuntarily to the blow ...

"Seriously sister, because there" Daimon complained covering his jewelry by instinct

"He deserved it," Elizabeth replied, and hit her crotch again, throwing him away- "That's for kidnapping me and my friend"

"Here I go." Lucy says she now has the keys again **\- "Door Water Bearer, I open to You** !" Screams as he grabs one of his gold keys with the symbol on the handle that shows what appears to be water, place the key in the water and make it turn.

The ringing of a bell is heard as a blue magic circle appears in the water where the key is,

"Aquarius!" Lucy screams.

At that moment a small water tornado shoots up and as it dissipates a siren with a long blue fish tail, blue hair revealing a blue bikini, two gold bracelets on both arms and wrists, a diadem, three piercings In the tail, a gold belt on his waist and holding an urn in his hand appears.

"A fish!" Happy screams of emotion, and his stomach growls and drool comes from the mouth.

"Mmm no." They said Lucy, Daimon, Kiba, Lance, Kage and Elizabeth with a drop of sweat

I am a Celestial Assistant, I see. I use the keys to the door to call the celestial spirits of an alternate dimension. "Lucy said

"Incredible" said Kiba

"" Now, Aquarius Use your power and sweep the ship on the shore, "Lucy said to her celestial spirit.

"Tch," said Aquarius with an annoyed look on his face.

"Is it normal that you act like this?" Lance asked

"What a bitch girl you me tell you next time you call me to a killing, I'm going to kill you." Aquarius said with an expressionless look.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said

"I think it's a no," Lance supposed. "I wonder what your problem is?"

Upon hearing the comment from a vein comes out of Aquarius as she turns around, "Huh?" I look at Lance - "If you have something to say to me the weakling? If you do, why not say it back to the face ?, eh"

Lance in a moment blushed - "I said nothing, beautiful lady"

Aquarius blinked at that comment- "Am I supposed to be beautiful?" He thought before shaking his head before sighing and obeying Lucy's commands reluctantly

Suddenly a large amount of water will begin to be sucked into your urn, when you get filled Aquarius lets out a scream as the oscillations around your urn send water to blast the urn into incredible power. The explosion of water is so powerful that it creates a massive wave that comes out in all directions, and while the ship is trapped in it and flies back to the city with Salamandra, his men ... and Natsu, Ouja, Shadow moon and Eternal to completely caught off guard by the powerful wave and sent flying from the deck of the boat screaming with terror ...

"Do not sweep me too!" Lucy screams as she, Happy, Kiba and Lance are also caught in the wave and sent throwing back towards the city.

As the gigantic wave collapses on the coast of the city, the ship now lies on its side, mostly intact except for the deck that has been torn apart.

"What were you thinking? Do you think it's normal for me to sweep too?" Lucy said

"Unfortunately, I did not make it. In the end I ended up sweeping the boat too." Aquarius said with disappointment

"The attack was for me?!" Lucy shouts out of anger As Lucy continues to look angrily at

"Do not call me for a while. I'm going to be on vacation for a week with my boyfriend" Aquarius said before looking at Lance - "Tch" pointed out before disappearing

The people of the city leave their homes to hear a loud noise ...

"What is this?" A concerned male civilian says that a group of people gather around the starry ship.

"A boat was thrown into the harbor!" Another civilian responds

Salamander and his men recover from the accident- "Damn it, what ..." he grunts as he looks up next to the ship below, Natsu at the top.

"Natsu!" Lucy said as Natsu continues looking down at Bora.

"Hey Daimon are you okay?" Said Natsu lifting Ouja

"Yes, just a little dizzy," said Ouja (Daimon)

"Damn, my body hurts," said Shadow moon (Kage)

"At least the armor protected us," said Eternal (Elizabeth)

"* Laughter * Well they certainly surprised me but this is over" said Bora throwing a ball of fire direct to Natsu and company

"Natsu!" Lucy shouts as she sees her friends trapped in the fire.

"Do not worry, I should have said it before, but Natsu is also a wizard." He said happy

Lucy was shocked and I looked into the fire as it was disappearing

"How disgusting ... Are you really a wizard of fire?" Said the voice of Natsu as he was eating the fire ?!

"DWOAAAAAAAAA!" Salamander and his men scream in shock as their eyes were opened and mouth dropped

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shouted Kiba, Lance and the riders ... even the bat was surprised

"HUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH!" Lucy also screams in shock.

At that moment, the last of the flames is swallowed by Natsu while he sighs as if he has just finished eating a meal,

"Thanks for the food." Natsu said with a smile on his face.

"Who you are?!" Said Salamandra in shock

"I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail! And you've never seen it before!" Natsu says

Upon hearing this, both the Salamandra and Lucy shocks,

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy said in shock - "Natsu is a magician of Fairy Tail?!"

"That mark ... He's the real one, Bora." One of Salamandra's thugs accidentally said to reveal his real name.

"Idiot, do not call me by that name!" Shout Bora de Ira

"Bora ... .Well the prominence. He was expelled from the Guild of Titan nose a few years ago." Happy said with folded arms

"I knew ... he was a fake all the time," Elizabeth said.

"I do not know if you're a bad boy or a good guy ... But I will not let you get away with pretending to be from Fairy Tail!" Natsu said as he began to walk towards Bora and his men.

"And what do you plan to do about it, boy ?! Even if you're a member of Fairy Tail still outnumber here," Bora said.

"I do not think it's there" said Daimon pointing to the Bora men all on the ground - "It's over"

"No, it's not over yet," Bora said, creating a fireball

"Kage, Elizabeth, ... Let me finish him" Daimon said taking out a card

His brothers nodded

"Hey buddy, let me help you," Natsu said.

"I think it's fine," Daimon said and looked at Bora - "This is for kidnapping my sister" inserts the card into the staff

 **Final Vent!**

The place was silent until they heard the hissing of a serpent ... Bora watched in horror as a huge purple and yellow snake appeared ... Lucy watched in horror too

"Awesome," Natsu said and smiled - "Let's go"

"Yosh" Daimon said as the two ran and behind Daimon crawling the snake

" **Karyu not Tekken!** (Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon)" Natsu shouted as his fist is wrapped with fire and gave a big blow to Bora

"Aaaahhhh!" Scream Daimon running with Venosnaker sliding back before lifting his head up. Daimon jumps back to him and the monster spear mirror so you can deliver a quick shot of the bike in the goal- " **Veno crash!"**

Bora received multiple blows before screaming in pain as he was consumed by an explosion. The unconscious body of the criminal falls to the ground

"That's amazing," Lucy gasped in surprise.

"Well done Daimon," Elizabeth said as Kage raises his thumb.

"What kind of magic did Natsu use?" Kiba said in amazement.

"It's called ... Dragon Slayer. Igneel taught it to Natsu." He said happy

"A dragon who taught a human magic that could kill dragons? Really amazing," said Lance

At that time, the group hears what sounds like heavy metal tracks were heading their way. Watching his right to the group then see a large force army the size of men armed with spears and shields with striped blue and gold uniforms were heading their way.

"Are they military?" Said Lucy state of shock

"Military?" Kage said as he, Elizabeth and Daimon returned in their civilian ways

"Just what we needed. You better get out of here before we get caught." Kiba said

"Shit, let's get out of here!" Shouts Natsu as everyone ran out of the scene

The group came to a safe place as they sighed with relief.

"Skies by little and we would be prisoners" said Happy of relief

"Yeah, but you know one thing that makes me happy," Daimon said as they all looked at him - "I could become a Kamen rider, Woohoo!"

"It was amazing, it was all like out of a manga," said Lance

"I like to become Eternal," said Elizabeth.

"And I Shadow moon," Kage said.

"I wonder if we too can be transformed?" Said Kiba

"We'll see that later, the important thing is to know what to do now," Daimon said.

"You can come with me," Natsu said. "Do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

"I do not know," Daimon said.

"I would say if we were, maybe someone would help us find others and maybe know how we can get back home," Elisabeth said.

"It sounds like a good plan," Kage said.

"Okay, so let's go," Daimon said as the others nodded. "Next destination to Fairy Tail, I levnate his fist as the others accompanied him, no doubt a new adventure opens up for our young heroes ..."

 **End of chapter**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	3. Chapter 2:The new members of Fairy Tail

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku Baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other end of the day was a huge building showing nine young people smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a snake falls on Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat her flesh before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being scared by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild by celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door the sleep ashi of kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me neither mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai of]**

 _(Various silhouettes of evil creatures and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into the battle as the full moon illuminates their path_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple shade as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 2: The new members of Fairy Tail**

"Wow," Lucy said in amazement.

"It's huge," Daimon said as he, Kiba, Lance, Kage and Elizabeth saw the same

Upon reaching Magnolia, Natsu and Happy take the blue wizard and the young riders to join the guild and also seek help to find the friends of Daimon, Kiba, Lance, Elizabeth and Kage. Upon arrival they were fascinated by the architecture of the building, which consists of three floors and incorporates several architectural styles that Daimon, Elizabeth, Kiba, Lance and Kage recognized their world: they were taken in a form that reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor Which is smaller than the bottom and sitting on the roof of the latter. Ceilings also bore much resemblance to those of the goods pagoda, which consists of extremely long, arched tiles aligned one after the other and have simple curved protuberances protruding upward at the building angles. On the highest roof, surmounting the top of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, reminiscent of those observed in Arab buildings, which wore a flag at its point. The ceiling below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with the Fairy Tail symbol on it, held up by a pair of upright poles. Great entrance of the building was again Arabic in design, with its shape reminiscent of that of the dome at the top, and above it was the name of the Alliance, crowned by a protruding, stylized and flanked heart shape By a couple of carved fairies.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!

"Wow, that place is amazing," said Elizabeth - "like out of a fairy tale"

"Cute" said Kiba

"Meh, he's seen better," Lance commented as everyone looked at him

"What is that device Lance is constantly using?" Lucy asked

"It's a video game," Daimon said. "It's something of our world, it's a device where the person plays different games on a small screen, it's a bit addictive for the young people of our world and Lance is considered the champion of that"

Natsu then walks to the front door followed by happy as he then unexpectedly starts the door and shouts, "We're back!" To which he also shouts happy when he jumps in the air

"I love your style," Daimon admitted.

"Natsu, Happy welcome" said a white-haired girl

"You came back Natsu, like you-" said a man with rabbit teeth before Natsu flew towards him and kicked him in the head

"Damn idiot, the information you gave me about Salamandra was false!" Scream Natsu

"Grab Natsu!"

"Gyaf!"

"Natsu leave now!"

"And now I'm Happy"

"Aye"

That was the words that came out as suddenly everything erupted in a fight as Lucy as the young rider stared with their mouths open ...

"What's wrong with those guys?" Said Elizabeth

"Great a fight, wait for me to join this" Kiba said about to jump until a pair of fingers pull his ear

"Oh no sir, you're not going to cause trouble," Elizabeth said sternly. "Same with you, Kage nii-san," he says, holding his brother's ear with his other hand.

"Ouch, come on sister, I want to see how strong they are" said Kage

"No buts," said Elizabeth.

"Wow ... In fact, I did it, I'm in Fairy Tail!" Lucy says cheerfully.

"And ... are you proud of that?" Said Lance pointing when the whole guild was fighting

"So back from Natsu?" Said a young man with pointy black hair, shirtless, a necklace and with the Fairy Tail mark on his right breastplate as he turns around with the anger that shows in his face- "Natsu let's continue the fight the other time! "

Lucy screams out in shock when she sees that the man before her ... does not even have his pants on, since he only has boxers.

"Wow, man, put some pants on," Daimon said.

"Gray ... your clothes." Said a woman with a broad bust, brown skin, long, medium brown hair back, wearing only a light blue bikini, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg, a pink ribbon Clear tightly tied around her waist and high-heeled sandals with her Fairy Tail guild mark stands on the left waist while holding a wine glass in her hand.

"Shit, yes!" Gray said when he saw that his pants were not on and put them on again.

"You're as pig as the rest ..." said the woman starting to drink a barrel full of liquor that also surprises Lucy and the young

"She would win any drinking contest," Kiba said.

"That's interesting," Lance said.

"Sorry" a voice said behind Lucy and the young rider, realizing they looked at a large, muscular man, with cinnamon skin, long white hair and kept up in style, long and wavy ears; Wearing a resembling costume, Japanese high school fiction thugs consisting of a dark blue blazer with purplish blue blisters, which is kept closed at the front by a line of large buttons, supplemented by loose pants that Match their jacket, held by a simple ribbon, and traditional Japanese geta sandals- "Men fight with fists"

"Oh, he's really cheering them up ..." Elizabeth said back in the giant's words.

At that point, both Gray and Natsu turn around with their fists back and punch him in the air,

"Out of our way!" Both Natsu and Gray scream

"And this one out!" Said Daimon upon seeing the unconscious body of man

"Hm? There is a lot of noise here ..." said a young man with delicate facial features, orange hair that is kept in a slight cut, pointed, with the filaments that cover the forehead, and another, longer, that protrude upwards From the top of the head, a pair of blue sunglasses dyed with a thin frame; He wore a green cloak with a wide neck, with a prominent, pointed, brown-white skin trimming the hood over a light red shirt covered with many motifs such as flowers, black pants and whiter sneakers, each Adorned by a pair of light green stripes as in his arms are two girls who seem to be in love with him like sparks and hearts fly in the air around the three.

"It's Loke, I'm the first place in the poll. What wizard would you like to be your boyfriend?" Lucy said surprised.

At that moment, a glass of glass flies among the young riders, and Loke hits on the head causing him to fall to the ground while looking at the ceiling with a mark on the head and is upset. Loke then stops again and looks at the girls

"I'm going to Zapping, just for everyone!" Shout Loke

"Good luck!" The two girls say the love struck by Loke

"What about the people of that place?" Lucy said

"Are you asking that now ?!" Said Lance dodging a book that flew away

"Is not there a single serious magician in this joint?" Lucy asked as she and the rest of the young riders continued to watch the fight unfold.

"Sorry, are you guys new?" A female voice from behind the group says, as they then turn to see the hair of a young, thin, long, white woman who whines a little at the ends, with two strands framing her face and reaching him Chest, a ponytail, upwards obtained by picking up and tying the hair covering his forehead; Wearing a sleeveless brown dress, long to the ankles with a pleated skirt, chest decorated with a large bow, pink, and similar colored trimmings frame the place wide neckline, acting as straps, and the circle around the Waist and also the use of high-heeled shoes.

"Mirajane!" Said Lucy happily says - "This, you could not make them stop fighting?" He asked, pointing still at the fight.

"It's always the same in this place, do not worry nothing will happen to you-" Mirajane said before she could finish talking a bottle hit her on the head falling unconscious to the ground

"Mirajane!" Lucy said

"Do not you find it fun?" Said Mirajan rising and holding his smile no matter that he has a head wound

"Mirajane- san!" Lucy screams when, suddenly, Gray is sent flying in the back of Lucy leaving it down.

The young riders watch Natsu happily rotate the ... Gray boxers around his finger to laugh in a funny way.

"My underwear!" Scream Gray

Meanwhile Lucyy Elizabeth screamed as they covered eyes since Gray is now bare butt.

Gray then glances at them and then slides toward her, making her jump back a little, "Ladies, would you be so kind as to lend me your bra-"

"As if! / Get away from my Pervert!" Shouted Lucy and Elizabeth beating Gray by throwing him away

At that point, Loke appears behind them and Barre in his arms capture Lucy and Elizabeth with low guard and get their annoying,

"These jackasses are bothering you, beautiful ladies?" Said Loke

"Great Urataros," Elizabeth muttered in disgust.

At that moment Elfman (from here we will use their names not to confuse us) sends a hook in Loke sending him to fly and as both girls look at each other

, "Men speak with their fists!" Shout elfman

At that point Elfman is kicked out by Natsu, - "You're on the road!" Screams annoying

"Aye!" Shouts Happy appearing from nothing.

Cana has become even more annoyed by the fight that is happening behind her, for her part Lucy, who is again tries to wake Mirajane while Elizabeth keeps Kiba and Kage under surveillance so they do not get into the fight

"Everyone is being so noisy! I can not relax and drink." Said Cana- "I've had enough of all of you!" Scream as she pulls out one of her magic cards and a green magic circle appears in front of her.

"Now that you've done it!" Gray screams as he puts his right fist in his left hand and holds it close to his chest and a blue magic circle appears.

Elfman screams for his part and raises his right arm in the air when a magical purple circle appears and enlarges as then Elfman's arm turns into a stone arm.

"I will teach you manners." Loke said as he prepares one of his magic rings and a magical green circle appears.

"Come for me!" Shouted Natsu at his lungs as he wrapped both his arms in flames.

"Are they going to fight the magic?" Lucy said worried while holding Happy as a shield ...

"Hey do not use me as a shield" said Happy

At that moment, a massive foot steps on the ground,

"Stop this, you fools!" A massive shade of size that rises above everyone else in the building screams

"A giant!" Lucy screams in fear as tears stream through her eyes.

"Ehhhhh!" Said Lance, Kiba, Elizabeth and Kage by surprise

"Awesome" said Daimon in astonishment

Everyone stopped and immediately froze in their places and what they were about to do shocking Lucy and the rest of the riders, everyone was silent.

"Oh, you were here Master?" Mirajane said a smile on his face even though he just recovered from his knockout.

"Yes." The dark figure says while looking down at Mirajane.

"Master?!" Lucy, Kiba, Daimon, Kage, Elizabeth and Lance say in shock, as they look up at the blurred figure again.

"What a panda of cowards! So I am the win" said Natsu celebrating his victory but was unable to finish as the Master's other foot descended on him crushing him underneath her causing Lucy to scream in fear and the young men to look only in shock.

At that moment, the Master realized the six with Mirajane, "Hm? The new recruits?"

"S-Yes!" They said

"What is all that noise" a familiar voice was heard from the young rider

"Oscar" Daimon said when he saw his friend again

"Daimon" said Oscar as he, Aster, Emily and Charlotte salian

"Aster, Emly, Charlotte ... what a joy to see them again" Daimon said as the bat flew out of joy towards his mistress

"Kivat second, it's good to see you," said Charlotte, smiling with joy.

"Those are your friends you were looking for?" Said the huge figure

"That's Makarov-san," Oscar said without fear.

"Oh well ..." said the shadow beginning to shrink ... more and more small until then the person in front of them was nothing more, but an extremely short, elderly man with a thick mustache and white and white hair ; Wearing a white shirt with the black seal of Fairy Tail in the middle that was covered by an orange hooded sweatshirt, orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat designed; Shocking Lucy and the runners as then the old man smiled at the new recruits and put his right hand to greet them- "delighted to meet you and welcome aboard the guild!"

"It's small now," said Lance.

"Wait, you're the master?" Lucy asked even in shock.

At that moment, Makarov turns around and jumps upwards, toward the second floor ... banging his head against the railing and landing on the back. But he manages to get up and look for professionals while clearing his throat. Fairy Tail members look up at their master concerned about what he is about to say.

"You have passed and have done it again, scoundrels! Look at this process, the Council sent me!" Shout Makarov as he pulls out a pile of papers in the middle of his left hand

"Advice?" Said Daimon

"It's an organization that manages all the guilds of different wizards," said Lucy

"What you do only causes anger from the Council and that anger is directed at me" shout Makarov

Fairy Tail members look down sadly at the words of the Master

"However ..." said Makarov - "Let's forget about those idiots who form the council" uses the magic to establish the papers in flames and the one that throws Natsu jumps in the air to eat it.

That surprised Lucy and the nine young people ...

"Listen to me," Makarov said. "Our power surpasses reasonableness, it is a power that escapes all reasoning. Magic is not a miracle, it is a very real thing." When our spiritual force flows inward and comes into contact with The spiritual force of nature, are able to create a corporeal form, but none of it requires a great mental strength and a lot of concentration, the result is to be able to carry this out is ... magic. Think our superiors, our magic will not continue to develop "raise your right hand and point with the thumb to the sky -" Do not worry about those tipsy councils. Do what you believe is right! " Screams at the end as all members of Fairy Tail shout for joy and begin to cheer

After the fight everything returned to its place ...

A stamp is pressed on the right hand of Lucy and after being lifted reveals a mark of pink Fairy Tail ...

"So as I tell you, Oscar, you're from a parallel world, right?" Said Makarov having a secret chat with the nine young people

"That's a teacher," Daimon said.

"I do not know what magic could bring them back to their world, but I'll help them find it. By the time I look for it," Makarov said with a smile.

"Thank you very much," Daimon said.

"Remember to not tell anyone this as it would be a fuss and bring problems with the council," said Makarov - "If someone asks their magic ... they will tell you that it is requip magic, okay?"

The nine young men nodded

"Then ... welcome to our family" said Makarov with a huge smile ...

"And with this, you are now a member of Fairy Tail." Mirajane said to Lucy while looking happy at the mark- "Agree the following please and your name"

"I am Daimon Violet, I want violet on my right shoulder," Daimon said.

"Kiba Golden Bronze on the right side of the chest," Kiba said.

"Elizabeth Violet but call me Lizz White in my left hand," Elizabeth said.

"Lance Onix, black and purple on the back," said Lance.

"Oscar Wiz, black and gold in the right hand," said Oscar

"Aster, Hiryu, the same but on the left side of the chest," said Aster

"Emily Ocean, I want blue, navy blue and red in my left hand," Emily said.

"Kage Violet, silver on the left shoulder," Kage said.

"Charlotte Hone, black and white in the center of my chest," said Charlotte - "And Kivat second wants a hazel color on her right leg"

Lucy runs to Natsu - ", Natsu, take a look! Me and the others gave us our Fairy Tail brands!" She said happy

"Really? That's good, Luigi." Natsu said

"It's Lucy!" Shouted Lucy as Natsu was not even paying attention

"And what is this?" Asked Aster, looking at the wall full of commission papers ...

"This is the Request Board, it is here that you ask people who need help with something. It is also here where Fairy Tail members come to pick up what work they want to take and earn money from." Said Happy to the young riders as he then looks at Natsu- "By the way Natsu, let's make one with a great reward!"

"That's how mages can make a living by using their powers for good," Kage said.

"We should do that as well as we are part of the guild now" said Daimon starting to look for an application

"I'm still surprised that the nine of us are Kamen riders," Emilu said.

"It certainly took me by surprise," Kiba said.

"Ooh! 160,000 jewels to subdue some thieves!" Natsu said as he takes the request paper off the board and looks at him

"My father is not back yet?" The voice of a young boy is to listen from near the bar as the group looks to see Aster, Oscar, Emily and Charlotte recognized him and it was Romeo

Makarov drinks a barrel of beer that beneath him on the ground is a young boy- "You're upset, Romeo." He said as he stopped drinking and looked down at the boy. "Your father is a magician! We do not have magicians who are not able to take care of himself! Go home and have a glass of milk or whatever you want!"

"Moron!" Shouted Romeo hitting the Master and ran out while he cried

"That was tough," said Lance.

"The Master is like that but deep down he worries about Macao" said Mirajane

At that time, a strong blow on the Board Request draws attention to Lucy and the nine riders as a big dent is now on the board and the role that Natsu and Happy were watching and they were walking away.

"Hey Natsu, do not break the board!" Said a member of Fairy Tail - "Master, I think Natsu will do another one of yours"

"Are you going to get Macao?" Said Daimon

"Let him do what he thinks is convenient," Makarov said.

"Why does he do this?" Lucy said looking sadly.

"The same thing happened with Natsu ... All Fairy Tail magicians carry something with them. A scar, or pain or suffering ... ..." says Mirajane

The nine young men lowered their heads as they have also experienced a scar in their lives

"Guys, you have to help him," Daimon said.

Elizabeth, Kage, Oscar, Emily, Charlotte, Aster, Kiba, Lance nodded and went where Natsu left.

* * *

Romeo was walking through the streets of magnolia by the very cry when the sun begins to set. At that point, he feels a hand touch his head while looking up to see how Natsu and Happy standing next to him. At that moment more footsteps are heard behind him and he turns to see Daimon and other young riders

"Do not worry, Romeo, we're going to find your father," Daimon said.

Natsu and Romeo smile as the eleven plus one cat were ready for what will come ...

* * *

The next day…

The radiant sun in a cloudless sky, riding on the road is a cart pulled by a strange animal

"Why are you here?" Said Natsu

"Why not? They need all possible help .." says Lucy had joined the group, since Miraje told him about the past Natsu decided to accompany him and the nine riders - "Hey guys, I wanted to ask ... What's with Kamen rider? "

"Well where we come from is a TV series that I and my friends regularly see ... Kamen rider is about the story of great heroes who protect people ... they are the symbol of hope and justice ... Kamen comes by mask because of As you saw me my face was covered by a rider who comes we ride vehicles called motorcycles which is a means of transport "said Daimon

"So you have the powers of those heroes?" Lucy said

"Not quite exactly," Daimon said.

"You will see different types, the main riders who are the protagonists of the series, the secondary riders who are the auxiliaries and there are the dark riders who are the riders who work on the side of evil and only cause more than death" said Oscar

"And we have the powers of the dark riders," Charlotte said, surprising the group.

"Does that mean they're the bad guys?" Happy said with fear

"No, we only have the power of darkness but we are good people ... if we had been the villains you would not have wanted to join Fairy tail ... It is rare to see a group of guys who have the power of some villains of a TV series" Said Daimon

"But why?" Lucy said

"You see we have a taste for the villain rider as they are what makes the protagonist advance and overcome the difficulties also without a villain can not exist the hero as inversely ... also some of those dark rider taught us some things that helped us in the Life, "said Emily.

"I can see your point," Lucy said before feeling the carriage stop- "Are we there?"

Suddenly Natsu shoots up as if suddenly he revived, "we stopped!" Natsu screams cheerfully as she breathes a small torrent of fire from her mouth and he and the happy dance around

"Very excited," Lance said with a bead of sweat.

"I'm sorry ..." said the driver of the car- "With this storm it is impossible that we can continue to advance"

On hearing this the group opens the back door of the car and they are in what looks like a snowstorm.

"It looks like we'll have to go the rest of the way on foot," Daimon said as the others nodded and started walking ...

After walking painfully through the deep snow for who knows how long, the group keep going trying to find the magician named Macao.

"By the way, why did Macao come here?" Lucy said as she trembled with cold and entered a pendulum clock with arms and legs called Horologium that I invoke recently to be inside and not be cold but without result

"You came here without even knowing?" Said Natsu - "To defeat the terrible monster" Balkan '"

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked

"Are ferocious monsters living in various areas of the Earth." Balkan possess the ability to use magical Take Over, which they employ when taking charge of human organs in order to survive. " I explain happy

"That's terrible," Aster said, clenching his fist in anger.

After spending a few minutes Natsu as the nine rider to look for Macao

, "Macao, who here!?" "Macao!" Shouted Natsu and Happy

"Do not yell or cause an avalanche," Lance said.

At that moment, a small piece of snow falls over near where the group stood, looking upwards wondering what it is ... to then see a monster with human form that resembles a gorilla, with large arms, Pointy ears and a horn over their head comes towards them ready to crush him

"It's the Balkan!" Shout Happy

"That's how they look ... it's really ugly," Kage said.

The Balkan stops and smells the air and started running in the direction of Lucy

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Horologium, Lucy, who is still cold has her eyes closed, when, suddenly, you hear a knocking on the window and open your eyes ... to see a Balkan looking directly into the eyes.

"A human woman!" Said the Balkan looking at Lucy who screams in terror, but you can not hear.

"So you can talk." Natsu said as he clenched his fist in his hand and looked at the Balkan taking Lucy

"We have to save Lucy" Kiba said as the group ran following the creature

Inside a freezing cave Lucy watched in horror as the Balkan whirled round him as if he were a predator looking at his prey ...

"How could you ever get into this ?!" Lucy screams inside Horologium- "Aui is where that monkey lives? And what happened to Natsu and the others?"

"Beautiful," Balkan said.

Lucy began to tremble within the spirit of the clock full of fear, suddenly, however Horologium disappears leaving Lucy right in the open in front of the shocking beast.

"Wait, do not go yet!" Shout Lucy

"It's time for farewell, I said" the voice of Horologium

"Give me a little more time, I'll tell you!" Shout Lucy

The Balkan's eyes lit up like the smoke coming from his nose and he had his hands ready to grab Lucy which made her scream more in terror.

"Monkey!" Natsu's voice screams as Lucy then relieved to hear his voice turn around to see he accuses them both.

"Where is Macao!?" Cry Natsu, as since then, suddenly slips on the icy ground and slides past the Balkan who is too distracted by Lucy, who does not even listen to the dragon hunter until it crashes against the wall to be confused about what Just happened

"Is it that you can not make a normal entry?" Lucy said facepalme

"Lucy" Kiba's voice is heard as he and the other riders appear

"Hey monkey! Where is Macao ?!" Said Natsu recovering from his fall and stares at the beast - "Can you understand me and not speak? ... then answer my question ... Where is Macau ?!"

At that moment Balkan begins waving his hand at Natsu while aiming for a hole behind him,

"Oh, I think I'm getting through it," Natsu said, heading for the hole.

"Uh ... I do not think it would be that easy." Charlotte said

"Wait Natsu is a trap!" Scream Daimon

However Natsu ignores him when he looks through the hole that only leads to the outer part of the Mountain,

"Where !?" Natsu said when suddenly, the Balkan hits him through the hole. "Monkey!" Shouts as it is sent falling into the abyss.

"Natsu!" Lucy screams in horror

"Guys, it's time," Daimon said, pulling out his vent cover and V-Buckle appears - "Henshin!" Scream inserting the cover transforming into Kamen rider Ouja

"Henshin!" Shouted Kage as the whirlwind of darkness covered him becoming Shadow moon

 **Eternal**

"Henshin," Elizabeth said, inserting the gaia memory

 _ **"**_ _ **Eternal! (Old school jungle music)**_ _ **"**_

The armor covers Elizabeth becoming Eternal

Aster, Oscar, Emily, Charlotte and Kiba nodded and it was their turn

 **Standing By!**

"Henshin!" Shout Aster putting the phone on the belt

 **Complete!**

The lights surrounded his body and when it disappeared his armadillo arose ... now it was Kamen rider Orga

 **Driver on! Now!**

Oscar places his ring as the White Wizerdriver appeared

 _ **The Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! - The Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!**_

"Henshin" said Oscar by placing the ring

 **Change! Now!**

A magical gold circle appeared beneath his feet and was gradually raised. An armor was formed, its color was of gold with black pieces, a black cloth with several parts with arrow shapes of the same color with golden points. Black gold-edged shoulder pads with a side on one side. A silver strap that passes from his chest to his back, black shoes with a white pick, is wearing a black cape. His mask is shaped like he is wearing a magician's hat that's part of his armor has a black visor with what looks like cracks in it. This was Kamen rider Sorcerer

Emily put the shark, whale and wolf fish medals on her belt - "Henshin!" shouts

 **SAME! Kujira! OOKAMIUO!**

The three Medals appeared but in triangular form, before they went to the chest and the splashes of water around appeared their armor. As soon as the transformation is completed. All his outfit is black, he had a blue themed shark helmet, with a whale themed design of the navy blue shoulder and has some marks on his hands and a wolf fish red boots that has spikes throughout his boot. He also exercises a harpoon known as the deepest Harpoon that serves as his main weapon ... This is Kamen rider Poseidon

Charlotte places the sengoku drive and joins the waist as she pulls out a kind of bone-shaped padlock ...

 **Fifteen! Lock on!**

"Henshin," Charlotte said, inserting the lock into the driver and moving the knife to open the lock

 **(Electric guitar riff sounds)**

 **Fifteen arms! (** _ **Crunch of bones sinister chorus)**_

A skull falls on Charlotte as her armor formed in the dark ... She wore black armor with silver parts. His chest had a rib-like shell, a mask without a facial expression but had teeth-shaped marks around, had white hair and a metal plaque with a kanji that translated "fifteen" ... this was Kamen rider Fifteen

Kiba places his belt as he takes out a pass with the symbol of infinity in the

"Henshin" screamed Kiba as an organ melody began to play before he slipped his pass to his SetTouch.

 **Gaoh form!**

Six pieces of the golden armor appeared and is attached to his plat the way when the transformation is complete, now he put on with large golden visor, shoulder pad wide, with two spikes appeared on his shoulders. The most notable of his armor is that there is a pattern of teeth on the visor, shoulder pads and the middle part of his armor that goes down. He manages GaohGasher in his right hand ... This was Kamen rider Gaoh

"Whoa that's truly amazing!" Lucy says in awe

"Well team, let's make this a showy show" said Daimon as the nine riders attacked

"My wife! My wife!" The Balkan screams in anger as he then jumps into the air.

The group dodges the attack as the Balkan carries his fist in front of the riders with the impact shock wave in sending the two flying from a landing on the ground.

Sorcerer pulls out a ring and places it on his belt.

 **Connect! Now!**

A magic seal appears and Oscar puts his hand in surprise that I get a WizarSwordGun- "This will be useful" he said passing it to the weapon mode and then shoots

The Balkan jumps in the air to avoid the shots. He lands again on the ground in front of gAOH and balances his sending arm. Kiba flying and landing hard in front of Lucy while complaining of pain,

"Kiba!" Shouted Lucy screams and looks at Lance - "Hey you do not plan to help them?"

"I guess you're right," Lance said, pulling out the game driver - "Let's play!" Insert the belt and take out a gasht and press it

 **Mighty Action X**

Some dark purple energy generates on the floor and expanding, causing the surrounded in pixel form before returning to normal. Behind Lance, there is a great hologram that shows the title Moghty action x as some purple bricks come out of it.

"Henshin" Lance said putting the gashat

 **[GASHAT!]**

 **[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which am I? Kamen rider!]**

A series of character images float to his chose the image with practically a punch on the right side. The image he chose now becomes larger than it was surrounded by light. As the light disappears, Lance had transformed into a super-deformed familiar form. His whole body becomes chubby and covered in white armor with the black gamepad as a shell with a dark purple screen. He had a big neckless head with a goggle that is going crazy red eyes and the top part is black shape in some kind of anime hair. This is Kamen rider Gemnu level 1

"What is that?" Lucy said

"It seems out of bad propaganda," said Happy.

"I'm not finished yet," Lance said, lightly tapping the lever and opening it. "Seriousness ... second advance!"

 **[GACHAN! Level up!] [Mighty Jump!** **Mighty Kick!** **Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]**

A hologram appeared in front of Lance with an image icon of the level 2 form. Slowly it comes and goes before everyone's body is covered by dark purple light. Then, your whole body feels like being thrown out as you turned around, exposing a more human form with the level 1 face on the back. He wore black suit fitted with purple line and light purple armor. I retrieve his bib from game controls and his head is now more like human head with glasses he had red eyes and the top still look like anime style hair but look little bit more time and extra point.

"Now, Kamen rider Genmu, level 2," Lance said, charging toward the beast.

The Balkan sees him coming and with another shot of his arm sends Lance to fly p that was what he thought but Genmu grabbed him by the arm and sent a strong kick sending him on an ice pillar as he growled in pain with the impact and falls to the Ground in pain. Kiba stands up and swings his sword as Emily moves her trident to impact the beast. Oscar throws a blow as Elizabeth turns her leg with a blow to the head. He hears a butt and knocks him to the ground, Aster strikes his chest.

Lucy watched her friends fighting and wanted to help, throws the blanket aside and pulls out one of her zodiac keys, which has a ring and horns on top of it with the tip itself shaped like an ax,

"Let me help you!" she said **\- "Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus opens!"** Shouts as a continuation of the magic circle that appears a bull of gigantic size although with the colors and the model of a cow, appears as in the back is an ax

Giant and lets out a loud "Mooooo!"

"A cow?" Said Lance confused.

"No idiot is a bull!" Shout Lucy

"What kind of bull has cow colors ?!" Said Lance.

"The important thing is that Taurus is my most powerful star spirit and will be your monster opponent," said Lucy

"Lucy-san, you have incredible breasts as always ... soooo beautiful" said Taurus

A drop of sweat appeared under the rider's hooves

"And he's also a great pervert," said Lucy facepalme - "Maybe it was not a good idea"

"You do not have a celestial spirit without problems" said Lance

"Shut up," cried Lucy.

"How dare you take my wife!" Said the Balkancon fury.

"Your wife! I will not have more than that!" Said Taurus

"Then you could help us kick his ass!" Screams Daimon

At that moment, Taurus leans down and then leaps into the air taking his gigantic battle ax off his back and spinning around him- "fuss!" Screams as he then brings his ax down in the sending of a shock wave to the Balcan to which the beast jumps to one side to avoid the ground.

"His speed is a problem." Kiba said

"We need to reduce it ... Charlotte uses the power of Wizard" said Oscar

Charloote nodded and pulled out a Lockseed with all the riders' faces and to his surprise had included Dirve, Ghost and Exaid - "That's interesting" he said.

 **Wizard!**

A zipper opens to the sky and appears a head with a ruby in the center with silver lines forming a mask ...

"Is that a ruby?" Lucy said

 **(Guitar riff)**

 **Wizard arms!** **Shabadoobi Showtime! "**

The head descended as it began to open up combining itself in pieces of armor, its chest had several rows of red gems, as the eyes of the mask became shoulder pads. The Fifteen mask won an image of the face equal to the mask invoked ... Kamen rider Fifteen Wizard arm

"Saa Showtime!" Said Charlette raising his left hand

"All right, Charlotte, let's immobilize the beast now," said Oscar, placing a ring

 **Chain! Now!**

 **Wizard squash!**

Two magic circles one golden and the other red appeared beneath the Balkan as several chains were thrown wrapping the beast ...

"We have it," Daimon said.

"Very well, Taurus," Lucy said.

"As I command my beloved" Taurus said - "Now we're going to end like this -" was not able to finish the sentence when he gets a kick from Natsu that appears out of nowhere.

"NATSU!" Shouts Lucy screams in shock.

"MOOOOOOOO!" Screams Taurus of pain when he lands on the floor mouth first and disappearing instantly

"Ouch! That must have hurt," Daimon said.

"Natsu but how?" Lucy said

"Aye," said Happy with his wings still activated

"Oh sure Happy, forget that your magic allows you to fly" said Lucy - "But Natsu ... You get dizzy from all means of transportation but not with Happy?"

"What are you talking about? Happy is not any means of transport is my nakama (partner), you're weird" said Natsu

"Sorry," Lucy said with a bead of sweat - "Does he call me weird?"

"I understand because Happy is a living being, not a vehicle so I would not count as transportation anyway," said Elizabeth

"You said it exactly, Elizabeth!" Said Natsu pointing her happily - "Hey, are those six guys in armor with them?"

"It's us Natsu" said Oscar

"Oscar ?, then the others are" said Natsu

"Yeah, we're all in our rider ways," Daimon said.

"That is my wife!" The Balkan screams in anger, and breaks the chain and runs straight for Natsu with the right fist down on Natsu.

Natsu however, just puts her right arm to block the attack by creating a shock wave, which cracks up the ice around her, "Listen! Everyone in Fairy Tail are my friends and allies!" Said sending the Balkan flying back- "The old man, Mirajane and even those annoying tugs Gray and Elfman ..."

The Balkan begins to charge towards Natsu

"Lucy, Lucy, Daimon, Kage, Elizabeth, Oscar, Charlotte, Aster, Kiba, Emily, Lance and everybody are all my friends ..." Natsu surprised Lucy and the nine riders- "And that's why I'll bring back Macao home! " Shouts as the Balkan jumps at him to which a magic circle appears below what wraps his right leg in the flame, as since then sends the Balkan in the stomach to send it flying towards the ceiling.

The Balkan gets up but chains wrap him around ...

"Boys, hurry up and get it!" Said Oscar using all his strength

"We'll help you, Oscar," Kiba said as he, Emily, Lance and Aster grab the arms of the beast

"And I" Charlotte said even in her way wizard arm summons more string

"Well brother and sister, let's get this over with," Daimon said.

Kage and Elizabeth nod. Eternal takes out his gaia memory and inserts it to the side as Ouja inserts a card ...

 **Eternal max drive!**

 **Final Vent**

"Natsu accompany us with a powerful blow," Daimon said as the three Violets rush toward the beast

"Yosh" said Natsu running at high speed as his foot caught on fire " **Karyu not Kagitsume!** (Claw Dragon Fire)" impacts a strong kick throwing the beast as he was released six rider ...

"Veno crash!" Shout Ouja

"Rider kick!" Shout Elizabeth

"Shadow kick!" Shout Kage

The three Violet hit the Balkan at the same time crashing against the wall, shattering it as the falling debris ...

"What ... a surprising force." Lucy said

"Man ... I can not wait to fight these guys now that's for sure." Natsu said thinking about fighting with a Kamen Riders now.

The group gathered around the smoldering remains of the Balkan lying face down and seen ... unconscious.

"You did!" Happy said

"But I think they exaggerated." Lucy said

"And we did not even use that much power," Daimon said as he and the others returned to their civilian form- "I'm sorry"

"Now we have to look for Macao" said Oscar

At that time, the Balkan begins to glow frighteningly Lucy a bit while confusing Natsu, Happy and the nine riders a magical yellow circle appears and shrinks before firing a burst of energy that forced the group to cover the force of the Explosion and brightness of light. As the light goes out the group move their hands away from their face and look what happened ...

"What just happened?" Said Kiba

"I do not know but" Natsu said when his eyes opened in shock from what he sees in the place of the Balkan era- "Macao!" Shouts to see the father of Romeo, Macao now in place of the Balkan looking as if he had received a beating.

"Hey, wait, is that him? Was not he just a pervert monkey a second ago?" Shout Lucy

"Shit! If we had known that thing was Macao we definitely should not have made a triple rider kick on it!" Said Daimon

"It will be better if we cure it, it does not look right," Charlotte said.

The group quickly left Natsu's blanket and place on it, they removed to Macao the shirt and the coat and the placement of some bandages of its wounds.

"It looks like I'm in a serious fight," Happy said, judging by the wounds he had.

"Macao! Do not die for me! Wait for Romeo for you! Open your eyes!" Said Natsu

Macao does not have any kind of movement as the group looks at Macao in fear in the hope that it is okay.

"Wait, maybe this can help, if I run Mirajane that time it can work in Macao." Oscar said putting a ring to Macao and directed it to the belt

 **Recover! Now!  
** A layer of magic covers the body of Macao, when it disappeared, a moan comes from Macao as you begin to open your eyes.

"Great place!" Shouted Happya of joy.

"Macao!" Natsu screams with joy as Lucy and the riders smile with relief.

They learned that the Balkan was a creature that had the ability to live within the body of any living being but now will no longer be a problem ...

* * *

The other day Magnolia Romeo was sitting in the hope that Natsu and the nine strangers bring their father The safe tears ran down his face ...

"Romeo" a voice I hear the child and look up

Romeo saw Natsu, Happy, the new Lucy girl, the nine new boys Daimon, Kage, Elizabeth, Oscar, Aster, Emily, Lance, Charlotte and Kiba who was loading their father. Seeing this surprised Romeo happily as tears began to form in his eyes in happiness.

"Dad!" Shouted Romeo jumping up to his father as the group looked up with a smirk- "Daddy, sorry!" He cried hugging his father, who now had a blow to the head

"I'm sorry I made you worry." Macao said as he hugged his son in peace.

"Okay ... I'm the son of a wizard after all." Romeo said through tears of joy.

"The next time those thugs try to tease you, tell them this:" Can your old man defeat 19 monsters, huh? "" Macao said as he put his son on the ground and kneeled.

Romeo who has stopped crying smiles widely to his father. While this happens Natsu and the others begin to leave to return to the Alliance knowing that its work already was done.

"Thank you too, Lucy, Daimon, Kage, Elizabeth, Oscar, Aster, Emily, Lance, Charlotte and Kiba!" He thanked the new members

Daimon raised his hand with a smile on his face ... for the first mission for the nine riders ... It was definitely something to remember forever.

 **End of chapter**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	4. Chapter 3:The Birth of Team DARK

**Capítulo siguiente de fanfiction**

 **Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku Baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other end of the day was a huge building showing nine young people smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a snake falls on Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat her flesh before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being scared by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild by celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door the sleep ashi of kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me neither mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai of]**

 _(Various silhouettes of evil creatures and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into the battle as the full moon illuminates their path_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple shade as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 3: The Birth of Team DARK**

"I finally found a nice place" said Lucy enjoying a relaxing bath in her new apartment that I could find ... it was expensive but it was next to the center where Fairy Tail was located that was convenient plus it was practical- "The room is Spacious for only 70000 jewels and has a lot of free white walls, woody aroma, a small and old but modernized fireplace, even has a stove for most important ... "

"Hey," Natsu said, waving to her friend, the same thing, but she was eating a fish at the time but did not realize that Lucy had just come out of her new bathtub and had only a towel around her body

"MY ROOM!" Lucy screams in shock and surprise- "Why are you here ?!" Screams throwing a kick impacting on Natsu and Happy embedding them on the wall

"Because, we've heard from Mira that you had chosen a place to live ..." Natsu said as he holds a side of his bruised face.

"Aye ..." adds Happy also in celebration of his bruised face

"She told you what she said ?! What ?! Does not that mean you can come anytime!" Lucy shouted, "You do not know the phrase" They never told you that you had to be good to your friends ?! "Confidence disgusts ?! What you two are doing is raiding the house! That's a crime you know!"

"It's a nice room!" Happy said scratching his claws against the wall.

"Do not sharpen your nails! Feline!" Cry Lucy of horror

"Oh, what is this?" Said Natsu picking up some piles of paper that intrigues him

"!" Look Lucy and jump taking the papers while shouting - "Do not look!"

"Now I'm is that?" Said Natsu and then meet again with a blow to the head, as Lucy holds the stack of papers that shake with shame.

"Who cares what it is ?! I mean give up now!" Shout Lucy

"I do not want to, I've come to visit you," Natsu said smiling.

"You're so selfish" cry Lucy

Some time later ... Lucy after putting on some clothes and calm down ... a little, Lucy, Natsu and Happy sat at the table with a tea rate

"I just moved, so I have nothing for your entertainment. Go home after you've finished your tea okay?" Lucy says in a pouted that has of herself and her got "guests" some tea

"You're cruel," Natsu said.

"Aye" agreed Happy

"How can I be cruel if I have only asked you to leave as soon as you finish your tea?" Lucy said

Knock Knock

Lucy watches someone knocking on the door and decides to open it but keeping an eye on Natsu and Happy sniffing their things. When he opened the door, the first thing he saw was a basket of fruit and a familiar face ...

"Hi Lucy" Daimon said with the other riders

"Daimon, friends ... what a pleasant surprise" Lucy said with a smile at least they did not enter without permission to the house- "And that fruit basket?"

"A little gift for our neighbor," Kiba said.

"Neighbor?" Lucy said

"Yes, after the Balkan incident we did a lot of work to get money and find a place to live ... we could not be living in the basement of the guild so we collected the money and managed to buy a huge room in this building and luckily the cacera Told us that you lived beside us so we decided to visit you "said Elizabeth

"But a room at most can fit two people?" Lucy said confused.

"It turns out there was a room that a man had bought but never used or paid the rent so we bought it for the amount of 160000 jewels that luckily we had gathered for some minor missions and the cacera was very kind that we can pay the Rent when we raise the money "said Daimon

"That was thanks to Daimon, his personality makes anyone generous to us," Lance said. "How do you think we got the fruit basket?"

"The important thing is we're neighbors now, Lucy, do you mind if we walk in?" Said Daimon

"Come on, I'll pour some tea for you," Lucy said.

"Thanks Lucy-chan," Elizabeth said.

The riders entered and left the basket of fruit on the table and by chance noticed Natsu and Happy

"Natsu, Happy ... What's up?" Said Daimon

"Hi everyone," said Natsu- "Uh looks delicious" pointed out eating a fruit

"Guess, they went in without proper permission?" Said Charlotte as the riders before leaving noticed Natsu and Happy enter through the window

"Yes but they were leaving when they finished their tea ..." said Lucy

"You're still very cruel," Natsu said. "Ah! Oh!" I know! "Lucy can show me all the keys guys you have"

"Not that much would consume my magical power and also are not" uncles "are stellar spirits" said Lucy

"With how many stellar spirits do you have a contract?" Happy said as the others wanted to hear to know more about those keys

"Six groups," Lucy said. "We count the stellar spirits by group." She pulls out three silver keys that have the images of a clock, a cross and a lyre. "These silver keys are the ones that can be bought in stores. Horologium the watch, Crux the southern cross and Lyra the lyre "then draws three gold keys with the marks Taurus, Aquarius and Cacer -" These golden keys are very rare, they open portals of the ecliptic zodiac. Water carrier, Cancer the crab "

"A CRAB!?" Natsu yelled with joy as he and Happy jumped as the saliva from their mouths came out.

"A CRAB!" Happy shout for joy too

"* Sigh * They are happy for anything ... Now that I think about it, I have not yet made a contract with the key that I received from Hargeon. Since they are here and everything, I am going to show you how to process as a magician Stellar happens to make a contract with a spirit "said Lucy says while getting up getting the interest of all

"Does that imply blood stamps ?!" Said Natsu

"But seal? That sounds painful," said Happy in shock.

"I think it's not that kind of contract," Kiba said.

"Aww" said Charlotte disillusioned, she hoped it was that kind of seal

"Well, here I go," Lucy said, holding up a silver key and holding it up, "I'm bound to the path to the world of stellar spirits!" Now! Or spirit, answer my call and go through the door! "

Natsu and the others stood behind her watching as she did.

" **Gate of Canis Minor, I open thee! Nicolas!"** Scream Lucy as yellow light streams shoot out from the key and fly down to the ground as they all form together as then what seems to be a little snowman about the happy-looking size of the taste of the creature looks like ... very nervous.

The young riders are confused by this while Natsu and Happy seem surprised with their mouths and their eyes with open eyes.

"You've gone wrong" said Natsu and Happy

"It has not gone wrong!" Shout Lucy

"What about the little snowman?" Said Lance.

"It's not a snowman!" Gry still angry Luc, she falls on her knees and wraps her arms lovingly to the little spirit, - "How cute!" Points out as hearts fly around her, while Natsu and the others just stare at Lucy

"It is?" Said Natsu and Lance

"Well, he's kind of adorable," Elizabeth said, stroking the head of the stellar spirit.

"It does not take much magical power to open Nicholas's door, so they are popular to keep as pet spirits!" Lucy said

"Pets?" Aster said

"So all spirits are not for battle purposes?" Said Oscar looking at the small spirit

"That seems" said Kiba

"Okay, now let's move on to the contract." Lucy said as she kneeled before the spirit with a pencil and a notebook in her hands.

"Pue, Pue." The spirit says

"How about Monday?" Asks Lucy how then the spirit shakes its head as Lucy then marks it down. "Tuesday?" He asks again what the spirit nods too as he writes it in his notebook. "Wednesday?" Ask once again how Natsu, Happy and the riders have the lost look as the exchange continues while they drink their tea with Happy eating a fish

"A little simple." Natsu said

"Really simple, then one might think.I wonder if it is still during the zodiacal keys," said Lance

"Aye." He said happy

"All right, complete contract." Lucy said cheerfully as the spirit jumped merrily in the air.

"It seems pretty simple." He said happy

"Yes." Natsu adds

"It seems the safest way, but it's crucial." Star wizards work by contract, in other words, the promises are everything to us, so there's no way I'm going to break a promise! Lucy said

"Ohhhh ..." said Natsu understanding

"Oh, yes, I have to decide on a name." Lucy said

"Was not Nicolás named?" Asks Emily

"That's the class name." Lucy replied

"That's all! Come here, Plue!" Lucy calls her spirit ... Plue.

"Plue?" Natsu and the others say in unison

"Does it sound, is it a cute name? Plue true." Lucy said as she hugged Plue in her arms.

"Plue is a" Smaller Dog "but he does not guaf guaf, does he? That's strange." He said happy

"You do not do meow meow, either." Lucy responds as Plu then jumps out of her arms and starts jumping on the floor.

"I think he's trying to tell us something." Daimon said

"I wonder what he's trying to say?" Lucy said to the mer to its spirit trying to communicate although it seemed more that it was dancing

"Plue, It's a great idea!" Natsu said in a boot as then Plue emits a smile with teeth and a thumbs up.

"He understood!" Shouts Lucy surprised and a little scared

"How the hell did he figure it out ?!" Said Lance.

At that moment Natsu stares at Lucy

"What happens?" Lucy said

"Natsu, what's up?" I ask you, Happy.

"Very well I have decided! I agree with the idea of Plue!" Natsu said looking at everyone with a smile - "Let's make a team!"

"Equipment?" Lucy said

"Yes! Everyone in the guild are allies, but people who get along come together to form teams. A request that could be difficult for a person can be easily handled by a team, consult!" explain happy

"That's great! Sounds fun!" Said Lucy in Natsu's enthusiasm and she then perform a handshake which means the two teammates

"Okay then we're ready! What's wrong with you?" Natsu said looking over at the young riders.

"Do you want all of us to form a team? Is there a certain number of how many people can be in a team?" Aster asked

"Not does not really matter, in addition to the bigger the computer, the easier it can be to make a lot of requests." said Happy

"Could the teams work side by side and still get the reward evenly?" Asks Emily

"Yes they can." Natsu said

"Well, in that case, no offense, but I and the others will form a team of our own, and we can not make the other teams look bad because they have the biggest group in the whole guild. say." Daimon said

"Yes, I suppose you're right, plus we can still work together like I said while at the same time having a little competition to see which team is the best in Fairy Tail." Natsu said

"Okay give us a second," Daimon said as he and the other ridrs discussed the name - "Well we'll be known DARK Rider team but DARK team to shorten, because our name is rider between it and we have dark powers so That's the name "

"Anyway what is done, done, everything signed and sealed," said Lucy

"Let's start right away! I've already decided where!" Shout Natsu making a request

"Wow, that was fast," said Elizabeth.

"Let me have a look!" Lucy said as she slides the paper from Natsu's hand ... she suddenly looks away with an evil grin on her face, which when seen by young riders ... sends chills down her thorns wondering why she is smiling That way- "Shirotsume city eh? No way! 200,000 jewels for the destruction of a single book of the mansion of this person Duke Everluedice surprised

"Exactly a simple job," Natsu said.

"I think I have a bad feeling," Charlotte said.

As Lucy looks over the request and something draws her attention to the Duke, "Caution: It's an old dirty pervert and currently recruiting ... blond haired or black maids!" Shouts Lucy in shock.

Upon hearing this, Kiba, Aster, Lance spit out the tea they were drinking, Emily and Elizabeth drop their jaws in shock and Daimon grabs Lucy's request to see if he heard well ...

"Oh my," Daimon said.

"I knew I had a bad feeling," Charlotte said.

"And Lucy has the hair," Natsu said.

"Yep, let's ask her if she can pretend to be a maid," Happy said.

"They had planned it from the beginning ?!" Lucy said - "I've been cheated!"

"It was a good choice that we did not form a team with Natsu. Otherwise we would have to worry about him pulling some kind of trick on us that way." Lance said

"Man, I feel really bad for Lucy. She has to be on a team with Natsu and Happy ... and given what has just happened, I have the feeling that she will be much more careful in future applications. " Kiba said

"Yep" everyone agreed

"They are cheaters!" Lucy yelled at Natsu

"* Sigh * That will be a long day but we have to help them" said Daimon

"You're kidding I'm not going to be maid!" Shout Elizabeth

"It will not be you, I'm thinking of someone else," Daimon said as everyone looked at Charlotte

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Said Charlotte having a bad feeling

* * *

Meanwhile in the guild Fairy Tail

A team of wizards known as Shadow Gear Team formed by Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy

"Hey, does anyone accept that 200,000 piece of work for the book?" Said Levy

"Yes, Natsu said he was going to invite Lucy, Daimon and the others with him for the request." Mirajane said behind them capturing the attention of the three

"Aww. That's what I get for wavering." Levy said in disappointment that she and her team close their eyes and look down with Droy putting a hand to the back of the head.

"Levy ... maybe it's better that you do not go." Makarov said from the top of the bar bar catching the other attentions as Gray is seen sitting near one of the stools- "Since I just got a message from the client."

"Has it been canceled?" Mirajane asked

"No. Looks like the reward has been updated to 2,000,000 jewels." Makarov said

"10 times more!" Shouted Levy as she and her teammates all become shocked at this news.

"2,000,000 jewels for a single book?!" Said Droy

"That's the kind of reward you get for monsters you subdue!" Said Jet

"Why was it increased so suddenly?" Mirajane asked

However this gray audience smiles and mocks as in front of him his glass of water ice cubes appears on it, "it seems to get very interesting." He said

* * *

Meanwhile the team of Natsu and team DARK are on the way to the city Shirotsume ... had hired two floats to take both groups as team DARK had a conversations

"I wish I had our machine riders" Daimon sigh

"Do not worry we will have" Oscar said looking for a ring but no result

"Then we will not tell anyone in the guild that their world is actually a created sleeve of our world," said Daimon

Oscar had told Daimon to the others who came to this world because of the manga Oscar had bought in the machine ... That already complete many doubts since they had the feeling that they knew this world ...

"Then will we help avoid future events?" Aster said

"Well no ... what happens is that I do not know the story because I just bought chapter one, two and three and that's it ... I have no idea what's going to happen in the future" said Oscar

"Mmm would have been more useful if we knew of some events" said Lance

"It does not matter, now you have to focus on enjoying the life you have given us," Daimon said.

"You're always so positive," Charlotte said.

When the car stopped, both teams had arrived in the city ...

"At last, fresh air" said Kiba breathing with relief

"Lots of light," Charlotte said, she liked being in the shadows.

"Hey guys," Lucy said, approaching them along with Natsu and Happy - "Did they come in well?"

"Yes, we really felt like we were in a can of sardines," Lance said, adjusting his bones

"Sardines where?" Happy said drooling

"It was metaphorically," Lucy said. "Well, anyway back to work I'm going to make sure this will be my first job many of which I'm going to finish quickly!" I point out with determination

"Wait, did you really like the job?" Happy said

"Yes, especially with what she has to do and who she is dealing with, I feel very bad for you." Lucy. Kiba said

"Nah do not worry I'll be besides, I'm against an old might not look like it, but I'm just a bit of a confidence in my sex appeal." Lucy said as she puts her hand on her cheek as she thinks of how sexy she can be.

"Like a cat I can not say." Happy said.

"Hey Kiba are you a boy?" Lucy said looking at Kiba, catching him with his guard.

"Y-yes ..." Kiba said.

"So you can tell how much I'm sure I'm attractive?" Lucy asked with a wink.

Kiba blushed like a tomato - "I ... uh ... I have to go" Kiba said walking to the other side as his heart beat fast

"That means you're attractive, by Kiba standards," Lance said.

"Fuck you!" Shout Kiba

"You see it," said Lance.

"Ok ... so if this is going to happen to everyone! Since none of you are going to do any of the heavy work for this job we are going to divide the reward into 60-30-1-1-1-1-1-1 -1-1-1-1! "

"Hey, what kind of division is that Blondie!" Shout Lance

"Are you sure you want the 1% of the reward?" Happy said

"I am 60%" Lucy gio

"And who's the 30," Charlotte said.

"You Charlotte," Lucy said.

"But if we're both going to do the heavy lifting, does not that mean we should both have 45 percent?" Said Charlotte

"Well, my friend ... I do not want to offend you but you're not so attractive because of your somber style" said Lucy

Charlotte frowned but said nothing.

"One second you will not receive 60 percent of the profits, you must share equally!" Shout Lance

"Hey, me and Charlotte have to deal with an old man and dirty pervert so I bet I'm putting the most of the reward!" Shout Lucy

"If it's like that then only Natsu and Happy should be the only ones to have a low reward percentage! They are the ones who cheated on you for this! We did not do anything!" Shout Lance - "Besides ... Why is Happy even being considered in this is a damn cat! What will use all that money, fish !?"

"Hey, I'm part of this job anyway so do not tell me out because I'm a cat!" Shouts Happy

As Lucy, Lance and Happy argued, the others sighed except Kiba who was still flushed ...

"This will be a long day," Daimon said as everyone agreed.

"Well anyway let's get something to eat." Natsu said

"Why do not you eat your own fire?" Lucy suggested

"But what do you say? You really are cold-hearted, you know. Would you eat Plue or that cow of yours?" Said Natsu says

"Of course, no!" Shouted Lucy in shock of what Natsu said

"Well, it's the same." Natsu said

"Interesting, so you can eat your own fire?" Said Daimon

"No," Natsu said.

"Let me help you," Oscar said, inserting a ring

 **Connect! Now!**

A portal appears and Oscar pulls something out of it resulting to be a piece of meat and potatoes

"Here you are" said Oscar

"Wohoo!" Said Natsu eating with happiness

"How did you get this?" Lucy said

"I have my means" said Oscar adjusting his glasses

* * *

n the guild Fairy tail ...

"Hey who stole my meat with potatoes!" Shout one of the members

* * *

Back in town Shirotsume

"Do not think about that and continue with the mission" said Oscar acting strangely

"I have to get something for me and Charlotte in the city, we'll be right back" Lucy said taking Charlotte

For half an hour the group waited for the girls while Oscar brought more plates out of nothing for Natsu to eat without asking how he got it ... On the other hand in the guild a fight had started because someone was stealing their meals and suspected between Yes and they started to fight but we return with our heroes

"Where's Lucy and Charlotte? You'd think I'd be back soon but they've been slow." Daimon said

"I'm sorry we're late." Lucy's voice says aloud that the others are listening.

"Oh Lu ... cy?" Natsu said as he and the male riders see her and her jaws drop into shock as she watches what Lucy was wearing.

Lucy now wears a lady's suit poses with a finger on her chin while she lets out a little giggle- "It's true, it looks good on anything, does not it?" Told the group

All the boys' mouths hang in complete surprise to see Lucy, even Kiba gave him a slight nasal bleeding ...

"You look beautiful Lucy," Elizabeth said.

"You look beautiful," Emily said.

. "Are you finished with your meal, Master?" Lucy asked in a way that says she's wanting attention as she writhes in place with her hands over her mouth ...

"It seems that she took so seriously to be a maid who believes herself a real one," said Happy to Natsu, frightened.

"Well, we already knew that I was wrong in the head but I did not think it would be so bad ... we better follow the flow" said Natsu

"I can hear it," Lucy shouted in shock.

"Where's Charlotte?" Said Daimon

"I'm behind you" Charlotte's voice is heard

The group looked behind her to see Charlotte in the maid costume but this one was black with red spots as if it were blood and had a terrifying smile as her eyes glittered ...

' _I can give something Master? "_ Charlotte said grimly.

"Yaaaaaahhhhh!" Scream Daimon falling to the ground like most of the group

"I said something bad" said Charlotte looking confused before the group

* * *

After that traumatic experience the group went to the place where their client lived they were surprised that he lived in a mansion

"I am the customer, Kirby Melon." He said the customer was an older man wearing a black suit with white shirt under his neck and red tie with gray hair and a toothbrush mustache tells the teams how behind him is his woman, who wears a colored dress Pink and has brown hair.

"Ha ha has a funny name" said Natsu laughing

"Melon!" Happy said drooling his mouth.

"Do not act like kids," Lucy said.

"* Slight laughter * If I have been told very often," said Mr. Kirby

"Melon and also the name of this city ... both names heard it somewhere before" thought Lucy

"I would never have thought that a fairy tail magician would accept this work," Mr. Melon said. "Well, let me tell you about this work. My request is to destroy a book called" Day Break "that Duke Everlue owns it. Burn it completely "

"That was not what I expected ... he thought he was going to ask us to get back his book that Duke had taken from him," Lucy said.

"Burn it, then why do not I just burn the whole mansion?" Natsu said as a small fire appears above his index finger of the left hand

"If it is much easier!" Happy said

"You can not! That way you'd be thrown in jail for sure!" Lucy shouted to both of them.

"I want to know, why is that book so important?" Said Daimon

"Who cares? The important thing is that we will win 200,000 jewels!" Said Natsu

"No, it's 2,000,000 gems." Mr. Melon said surprising Natsu and the others.

"2- 2,000,000?!" Everyone scream in surprise

"OMG!" Shouted Natsu and Lance

"Wow ... Did not they know it had increased?" Said Mr. Melon

"That's pretty suspicious," Oscar whispered.

"Yes, we have to investigate," Daimon agreed.

"Wait, wait, calm down, two million for twelve people fall to ... I'm too nervous, I can not think!" Scream Natsu

"It's easy Natsu, a million for me, another million for you and the rest is for Lucy, Daimon and the others" said Happy

"How clever you are!" Said Natsu

"Hey they're going to leave us with nothing!" Shouted Lucy and Lance as the rest of the riders looked at Natsu and Happy

"Why-why do you raise the reward that way?" Lucy asked

At that moment Kirby clutched his hands as if something was pissing him off ... or worried him, "I want to destroy that book ... no matter what, I can not allow that book to exist." He said as Lucy, the riders looked at each other full of questions of why a man would have to pay so much for a destruction of the books ...

At that moment, Natsu's head ignites in flames causing Lucy to get a little scared- "Well, I'm mentalized now! Let's Lucy!" He shouts as he grabs Lucy's arm and in a burst of speed.

"I think we have a mystery to solve," Daimon said as the riders nodded and followed Natsu, Lucy and Happy to Duke's mansion.

* * *

Arriving Lucy and Charlotte were at the entrance of the mansion ...

"This is most humiliating," said Charlotte. "And why do I have to just get myself into this ?!" Shout to the group

"You have more experience ... do not forget that you worked a time as a maid in a coffee shop," said Daimon

"They fired me because it scared customers by my face," said Charlotte, offending herself

"You'll be fine," Daimon said.

"I swear I'm going to kill him someday," Charlotte murmured with venom in her voice.

"Hello! We came because we heard that they were recruiting maids! Is anyone home?" Lucy said

"Animo Lucy / Charlotte" said Natsu and Daimon

. At that moment, a deaf noise catches everyone's attention as Natsu, Happy and the riders see the ground behind Lucy and Charlotte begins to crack and break up, both girls noticed and turn around. At that time, the floor opens up as then a large figure looks out, the big figure then lands on the floor to reveal a rather large and grotesque lady with pink hair as Lucy yells at Out in shock and surprise while Charlotte does not bother.

"It reminds me a lot of my Aunt Esther," thought Charlotte.

"Are you coming for the job?" The big maid asked

"Y- Yes!" Lucy responds quickly as Charlote nods

"Master, here are two girls who have come for the position of maid" said the huge maid

E At that time the ground next to her comes up shot as well as a big grotesque man in a game is seen flying out of it as he lands back on the ground in front of Lucy and Charlotte

"Boyoyoyo! You called me?" Said Duke Everlue, a short, plump, ugly man with thin arms and legs a curly mustache protruding directly from his nose, a bushel of wavy hair above his round head in a black formal suit, with his jacket secured With a large gold button and decorated with a decorative red flower under the jacket is a white shirt with a collar and a blue tie says

"There is!" Lucy tells herself in shock and fear

"He reminds me a lot of Uncle Phil," Charlotte thought with a tic in her eye.

"Let me see," said Everlue, looking first at Lucy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lucy said kindly, but inside she was afraid and disgusted with the sir

"Rejected" Go home, ugly "said Everlue without remorse

On hearing this he catches Lucy off guard and literally stabs her out of nowhere as he is then picked up by the great lady.

"That's all. Go home, ugly." The servant said stabbing Lucy again with that word.

* * *

With Natsu and the others

"No one insults Lucy that way, I'll kill him!" Kiba growled as Daimon held him

"Does that guy have problems with his sense of beauty or something?" Said Lance.

* * *

"Now let's see with you," said Everlue, looking at Charlotte.

" _Nice to meet you , sir_ , " Charlotte said grimly as a dark aura surrounding your body

"Oh," said Everlue with hearts in her eyes - "You're perfect, you're hired!"

"Hey!" Lucy said

"Um ... I'm hired?" Said Charlotte surprised

"You will see beautiful lady, for a person as magnificent as I ..." Everlue said as at that moment, four more ... really grotesque and unpleasant maids appear from the ground behind him (note of the author: My god my Eyes burn, someone kill me!) - "... Only beautiful girls work for me." Says without problem.

Seeing as ugly as the infieno were the maids, Lucy and Charlotte becomes a big surprise, just like the riders as all their mouths so open in shock and horror

* * *

"Does that answer your questions, Lane?" Said Aster.

"My god, I want to vomit," Daimon said.

"Get on with it," Oscar said, throwing up his dinner

"I think my eyes bleed!" Lance said as his eyes were very red.

"Ok ... this guy does have low standards," Elizabeth said with disgust.

* * *

"Very good new servant accompany me to my humble mansion" said Everlue as the doors open

"Okay," Charlotte said. "I do not know how to feel, happy to show Lucy that I win her job or feel sad and wanting to die because I win her. Am I really that ugly?" A dark cloud passed over her head (note of the author: Charlotte is not ugly is only acting in a dull way ... she is pretty) - "Because I have the feeling that someone called me pretty"

* * *

With the others, Lucy was depressed in a state of depression and sits against a regrouping tree ...

"You are useless," Natsu said.

"That's nothing! It's that guy who has the sense of beauty in his ass!" Shouts Lucy

"I feel sorry for Charlotte," said Elizabeth.

"Excuses" said Happy causing Lucy to cry

"Excuses! Did not you see how horrible those maids were and what Duke called them beauty?" Said Kiba - "You have a problem with the cat stupid vision, Lucy is the most beautiful woman you ever met!"

"Eh Kiba?" Aster said

"I ... uh ..." Kiba said blushing as he said that aloud as the blonde looked at him - "I just wanted to cheer you up, do not take it so seriously" he rubbed his neck in embarrassment suddenly felt something warm and it was Lucy giving him a hug…

"Thanks, that helped me," Lucy said.

Kiba's face turned very red - "Yes good ... nothing" said scratching his cheek

Natsu then bangs his fist against the palm of his hand, "Okay! In that case we'll have to go with the T plan!" He said.

"Yes, I'll never forgive you the old fart!" Lucy said in the determination and anger

"Wait ... T plan?" Said Lance- "Where did Plan B go to S?"

"I have a bad feeling that I know where Natsu is going with this Plan T." Oscar said with a sigh.

* * *

Inside the mansion Charllote followed the Duke and by the way he greeted his beautiful maids (ugh ... to say that made me want to vomit)

"Very well my dear maid, since it is your first day I will ask you for a simple thing" said Everlue with a disgusting smile - "And I want you to clean my private library and I tell you this work is not simple ... so prepare your things"

"Yes, Master," Charlotte said.

"Oh, I like it as you say it," Everlue said cheerfully.

"Please God if you're here send this guy an embolism," thought Charlotte.

"And then you'll help me get undressed so I can take my bath," Everlue said.

"I take back what is said best send a lightning bolt" thought Charlotte with open eyes of disgust- "Please Daimon, Natsu, whoever ... save me"

* * *

At the top of Everlue's mansion ... Happy takes Natsu, Lucy and the riders one by one to the rooftop, Natsu places his right hand on a window and then after a few seconds he melts through it what he Allows you to stick your hand in and unlock and open windows

"Why do we have to sneak in? It would not be better to do it through the front door," Natsu complained.

"Is not it obvious? What we have come to do is steal something, so we must act unseen," said Lucy

"But the T plan is to" Pull "the door down and enter by force and ..." said Natsu

"We will not do that!" Lucy said

"Burn it all," Natsu finished.

"I told you we will not do that," Lucy said. "If you do something like this, the military will appear"

"What's the matter? Did not you say you'd get revenge on that guy?" Said Natsu

"I keep it! I'm going to take revenge on that pervert with bad taste for how bad it got me!" As soon as we step in, I'm going to hide all his things and mess it all up! " Lucy said with determination in her eyes that she then becomes the red evil

"How mean!" Natsu said feeling sorry for the blonde for thinking that

"Aye!" Agreed to

"That has to be the most stupid revenge plan I've ever heard in my life ... of all times," Lance said without expression.

"It's really sad," Aster said.

"Lucy best leaves revenge plans for someone else, will you?" Said Daimon

The group enters through the open window and are in what appears to be the haciendas store.

"Hmmm, looks like we're in the warehouse." Lucy said

At that moment Happy comes out of nowhere carrying a skull over his head

"Look, look!" Said Happy.

"Haha you look good, Happy" said Natsu compliments so happy starts jumping up and down in joy.

When leaving the warehouse everyone starts opening door after door trying to locate either a book or in the library and in step to find Charlotte checked in each room but only saw a broom closet, kitchen, dining room, bedroom. .. a gold bath with the face of the Duke in the toilet seat ...

"Ok ... that guy started scaring me," Daimon said as everyone nodded.

They continued quietly in hiding as they hugged the wall with their backs entering the main entrance hall of the mansion containing a gold statue of the Duke with his tongue out.

"We're still infiltrating this place without anyone knowing we're here. Like a ninja and stuff, is not it cool?" Said Lucy catching the attention of Natsu, Happy and Daimon

"Ninja ..." said Natsu and Daimon in a dream.

"Uh ... Natsu ... nii-san Are they okay?

"I think they have some mental images rarely ..." said Lucy

At that time, the ground in front of the groups explodes upwards as five of the maids armed with metal personnel entered the ground

"Intruders detected" said the giant maid

"We have been discovered" Lucy shouts

Natsu covered her face with her scarf and ordered four of the maids to fly through a fire-

"We have to get out of here," Lucy said.

"You go ahead and I'm staying to delay that giant, fat and ugly maid" said Lance pulling out his game driver

"You're sure," Daimon said.

"Yes, now go away!" Said Lance.

Daimon nodded, "Let's all go quick"

Everyone started running

"Virgo crushes intruders" said the huge maid saying her name

"I'm sorry but not on my guard" Lance said putting the game driver at the waist and pulls the gashat

 **Mighty Action X**

Some dark purple energy generates on the floor and expanding, causing the surrounded in pixel form before returning to normal. Behind Lance, there was the title Mighty action x as some purple bricks come out of it.

"Henshin" Lance said putting the gashat

 **[GASHAT!]**

 **[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which am I? Kamen rider!]**

Lance pressed the icon, becoming Genmu level one

"Seriousness ... second breakthrough!" Said Lance, opening the lever

 **[GACHAN!** **Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick!** **Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]**

The purple hologram appeared as Kamen rider Genmu level two appeared, I look at the maid as an icon flew around her

 **Gashacon Bugvisor**

A weapon appeared a small purple object with a mini motorcycle saw on one side and a laser gun on the other

Lance looks at the maid - "Well miss, it's time to play!" He said running to the attack

* * *

The group arrives on the ground floor and a set of two large doors, the group opens up the doors to be in the library and that by chance was Charlotte cleaning

"Charlotte," Daimon said.

"Guys, they came to rescue me," Charlotte said with a grin but then glared angrily. "When we get out of this, you'll get beat up for making me do this!"

"After Charlotte but we are in a hurry they discovered us now we need to look for that book sooner" said Daimon

"Fine," Charlotte said as everyone quickly begins scanning through the books to look for the one called alba or titled "Day Break"

"The Duke may be a nasty pervert with lousy tastes but he has a variety of books," said Lucy

"It will be difficult to find it with so many books," said Aster

"I found a book of gold!" Natsu said proudly as he held a golden book above him.

"Hey! Search seriously!" Lucy yells upset

At that moment, Lucy is breathless by the surprise to see the title of the book that Natsu has in his hand

"Day Break?" Lucy says

"Hey?" Said the riders

"We found it!" Screams Natsu

"How could they both have found him so fast?" Aster said

"They're sure to have great luck," said Emily.

"Let's burn it!" Natsu said as he turned on the prepared fist to destroy the book.

"Wait a second! / Wait!" Both Lucy and Daimon scream at the same time

"We're not burning that book. There's more to it than that, can you say all right?" Said Daimon- "The fact that a man wants only a book destroyed and is willing to pay millions does not mean that he is suspect"

"It's called generosity and easy money," Natsu said, about to burn the book.

"I waited!" Lucy said grabbing the book from the hands of Natsu- "However, this was written by Kemu Zaleon!" Said of

"Kemu?" Said Natsu and the others

"I was a great fan of his work! I thought he read all the books he wrote, but this must be an unpublished work?" Lucy said

"I do not care, to burn it," Natsu said.

"What are you talking about? This is an important cultural heritage! You can not destroy it!" Lucy said trying to protect the book.

"You will forget our mission," said Happy.

"I said I'm a big fan of yours," Lucy said.

"And burn it!" Said Natsu

"What if we say we burned it and I did it ?!" Lucy said

"I do not like lying," Natsu said.

"This is the only copy of this book in the whole world! If you burn it, it will disappear forever!" Lucy said

"Now I get it ... Boyoyoyoyoyoyo" Everlue's voice calls to catch everyone's attention.

At that time, the floor in front of them explodes upward threshold as appears Duke Everlue,

"So the intruders are after the book, right?!" Everlue calls as he lands on the ground.

"See ?! We should hurry!" Scold Natsu

"I ... I'm sorry" Lucy said.

"What crap ground, it breaks as if nothing" thought Happy looking at the floor

"I thought the magicians came looking for something important but it turns out it was the stupid book worthless," said Everlue

"Well, if it's worthless ... can I keep it?" Lucy asked

"No, even if it's worth nothing, it's still my book, so I'll keep it," Everlue said.

"Stingy," Lucy said.

"Shut up," Everlue said.

"The only thing to do is burn it," Natsu said.

"No, do not do it!" I beg Lucy holding the book with strength

"Lucy, it's our job!" Natsu said sternly.

"Okay, but let me read it first," Lucy said, opening the book now.

"Here?!" Shouted Natsu, Happy, Everlue and the young riders (minus Lance) with incredibility

"Enough of nonsense! Come vanish brothers," Everlue said.

At that moment a secret passageway opens revealing two men; A huge, slightly tall man; The head is mostly shaved, being present only at the back of it, where it is tied in a braid, which descends below the man's back noticeably longer, dark hair, with a ribbon of light surrounding the Dark-tipped eyes, sharp, pointed features, prominent cheekbones, a dark upper lip, her mouth usually retaining a slight grimace, giving her a perennially grave look and four distinctive kanji tattoos that adorn her face, clad in a Light tunic with a high collar, dark stripes on loose cuffs and flanking the bra that crosses the chest upright, a pair of slightly loose dark pants, are shrinking in correspondence with their ankles, and traditional Chinese shoes, Dark colors combine with light socks. The other man, being especially tall and massive, standing at almost twice the height of the other, possessing long limbs, especially when compared to the massive torso with long, dark and curly hair, which is arranged in a hairstyle Characteristic with four large, straight tufts protruding upwards at the top of his head, growing smaller near its outer edges, square face, with a very prominent nose, slightly rounded and hooked, and his dark eyes are topped By a light handkerchief covered in spiral dark motifs, darkening his forehead and keeping his hair back, and looking western in the gaze, consisting of a dark sweatshirt, with slightly swollen sleeves reaching below the elbows, adorned by light, Wavy markings on the shoulder and the areas of the sleeve and which carries three stripes of light, diagonals on each side of the torso, light pants and simple light-forming.

"Good afternoon." Said one with a light tunic

"Even the mother would be surprised to see these brats are Fairy Tail mages." The high says

"Who are you?" Daimon said.

"That mark! They are from the mercenary guild," the wolves of the South "!" Shouted Happy in shock when he saw the mark of his guild's tattoo on them.

"So you hired these guys?" Natsu said while cracking knuckles.

"This ..." Lucy said as she continued to read the book, but it was realizing something.

"Wolves are always hungry? Get ready!" Everlue said as the two Vanish brothers stood behind him.

"I think you can get me some time? This book could have some kind of secret." Asks Lucy to the others

"Okay Lucy, we'll give you all the time it takes to read that book." Said Daimon as all the riders placed their belts - "All now" pointed out lifting the deck

 **Eternal**

 **Standing By!**

 **Driver on! Now!** _ **The Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! - The Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!**_

 **Fifteen!** **Lock on!**

"Henshin!" Shouted the riders turning

 _ **"**_ _ **Eternal!**_ _ **(Old school jungle music)**_ _ **"**_

 **Complete!**

 **Change! Now!**

 **SAME! Kujira!** **OOKAMIUO!**

 **(Electric guitar riff sounds) Fifteen arms! (** _ **Crunch of bones sinister chorus)**_

 **Gaoh form!**

Daimon was covered by gray images as a whirlwind of darkness covered Kage as the eight riders became his rider form

Everlue and the Vanish Brothers were surprised by what they think they see are Requip magicians however, never having seen the armor they are wearing before

"Lucy, things are about to be dangerous here. It's better to go somewhere else." Daimon said

"I have it." Lucy complies while running to a nearby door and runs through it.

"I'm going for the girl! You're done with those brats!" Everlue says as he slowly begins to descend to the floor.

"Yes sir." The Vanish Brothers say in unison

"Kiba, Aster, Charlotte, Happy go and protect Lucy" said Daimon

"Yosh" Kiba said as he .. Charlotte, Aster and Happy van towards Lucy was going

"Well team, let's make this a showy show" said Daimon

"I hope you two are ready, because I'm about to burn to ashes!" Natsu screams as he pulls forward and throws his fist forward.

At that moment, the older of the Vanish brothers pull out a giant-sized frying pan and turn it behind him as the punch impacts Natsu's coated flame on it but without any effect, - "I'm sorry to say this, but I am Especially skilled against wizards of fire. " Said while starting then bends down and then throws himself up before turning in the air and coming down with a rocking kick towards Natsu and riders, they dodged the attack as it has repercussions on the ground. At that moment, the older Vanish appears and swings his frying pan to Natsu by sending him flying through the door but holding onto the rail

"Natsu" said Daimon by inserting a card

 **Sword vent!**

Hold vena know and load against siblings

The youngest Vanish smiles thinking to take Ouja down is going to be easy, however he does not realize what it is like Ouja pushes him down and jumps forward and strikes with his sword the young Vanish with the low guard sending him to fly towards Back and crash into a shelf.

"Brother!" Screams Major Vanish screams in shock as he turns his attention to the Sorcerer and Poseidon holding his staff and a trident and charging forward.

Eldest brother Vanish gets into a combat position jumps backwards to dodge the attack of both rider before turning his fist pounding away at Sorcerer and then trying to twist Poseidon a kick in the head but he crouches and knocks at the end Lower trident

 **Connect! Now!**

Sorcerer summons his WizarSwordGun swings it up but is dodged by the older brother mayot tries to swing his frying pan on Sorcerer but Poseidon blocks Eternal appears to help and performs a spinning kick on the head of Major Vanish ...

But from the ceiling an explosion occurs and fall two silhouettes, the first was Genmu to the ground as the other was the giant maid called Virgo ...

"Ugh, to be a maid hits hard," Genmu said.

"Lance are you okay?" Said Daimon

"I'm fuck-tastic," Lance said sarcastically.

"Virgo will crush intruders," Virgo said.

"It would be better to call a friend" Daimon said taking out a card and inserting it into the staff

 **Advent vent!**

Strong footsteps were heard as suddenly the wall collapsed like a humanoid rhinoceros, black skin with gray armor and hit the huge maid throwing it to the floor below ...

"Well done Metalgelas" said Daimon - "Emily, Oscar, Elizabeth take charge of that brother, Kage, Lance ... you and I against the ugly giant"

"Fine," Kage and Lance said as the three of them jumped to the floor below ...

"Hmm, it looks like we've underestimated our Requip mages here." "Not only do they have armor weapons, but weird strangers too.

"Yes!" Said the smaller Vanish recovering from the blow

At that moment, another explosion erupts from the room as the three riders jump back through the door and manage to land next to Natsu

"You all right?" Said Natsu

"No problem. We just needed a bigger space to fight them in." Sorcerer said

"You can be Fairy Tail mages, but in the end you're still wizards! They're no match for professional fighters like us," said the smaller Vanish

"Do you know what a wizard weakness is?" The older brother asks Natsu.

"You mean transportation!" Natsu said in shock and fear as his eyes opened causing the riders to fall on their faces astounded by Natsu's response.

"I think that's something more personal ... I mean the weakness of the mages in general," corrected the older Vanish. "Your weakness is your body!"

The Vanish mayore screams as he crouches and then with incredible speed jumps upwards, towards Natsu and the riders carrying his giant frying pan towards them, immediately jump the hit and break the statue.

"Empowering oneself in magic requires discipline of mental concentration!" Said Elder Brother - "But they lack in physical development. In other words, against people like us who train our bodies every day ..."

"You can not match our strength and speed." The younger brother ends up attacking with speed

 **Defend! Now!**

A barrier forms in front of Brother Vanish's attack and hits with force ...

"Maybe we just use our brains but having that is better than being an idiot with big muscles" said Oscar pulling a ring with a rubé forming a mask that belongs to Kamen rider Wizard but because Oscar has it? "And the good in Have brain is that you can break the limits to reach your goals "insert the ring

 **Volcano! Now!** **Hi- Hi- Hi Hi Hi!**

Red circle descends as Oscar's armor changes, the design remains but instead of gold and black it was a crimson red and black. The mask remains the same but in the center of the hat was a beautiful ruby shining.

"Oscar ..." Emily said in surprise.

"Wow" Elizabeth contemplates

"Saa Showtime!" Oscar said as he rocked to attack

Meanwhile, in the sewer system of the estate, Lucy with her wind-reading glasses; A magical object that allows the user to read things quickly, explores through the pages of the book "Day Break" trying to figure out what the secret of this book is actually carrying out.

"I can not believe this book contains a secret." Lucy said to herself

At that moment, behind her the metal wall bursts outward as then Duke Everlue emerges half of it and grabs the wrists of Lucy's arms,

"What did you find? Tell me the secret to the book!" Everlue demands as Lucy shrinks in pain for the Duke holding her wrists with great force.

"You are the lowest of the low! You are an enemy of literature!" Lucy said

With Daimon, Lance and Kage

 **Strike vent**

A rhinoceros head appears on the arm of Ouja and beats Virgo by throwing it away where Metalgelas envishes impacting against the wall

"She resists all our blows," Daimon said.

"Let me increase the balance in our favor," Lance said, moving the lever and inserting a bright green gashat with a sticker that says "Shakariki Sports" and pressing it

 **Shakariki Sports (Upbeat rock music)**

A hologram with the title appears as a bright green and magenta bicycle placed next to Lance

"The seriousness ... third advance!" Said Lance, opening the lever

 **[GACHAN! Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Action migh t ~ X!] [** **A Gacha! Shakariki, Shakariki, BAD! BAD! Shakatto, Rikitto, Shakariki Sports!** **(Upbeat Rock Song and Drum bang)]**

Two holograms one dark purple and the other a bright green meet and pass in Genmu as the bicycle revolves around him and jumps becoming an armor, his chest was magenta with bright green center, the wheels were part of the shoulder pads, on top Of the mask there was a kind of bright green helmet ...

"Kamen rider Genmu ... level 3," said Lance, snapping his fingers - "Daimon, Kage ... let's get it over with and help each other"

"Well" said Ouja by inserting a card

 **Final vent**

Kage inlaid the sword to the ground as dark energy surrounds his legs

Lance takes out the gashat shakariki sport and places it in the Kimewaza slot

 **Kimewaza (sound of charge of energy)**

 **[Shakariki critical strike!]**

Ouja jumps over Metalgela as he charges creating a spear-strike attack ...

"Heavy Pressure" shouts Ouja

"Shadow kick!" Scream Shadow moon with a powerful kick

"..." Genmu said without any name to his technique as he launches his Trick Flywheel towards the target

 _ **[Kaishin no Ippatsu!]**_

Virgo receives an impact with the wheel to then be rammed by Ouja and receive an impact from Shadow defeating the giant maid as a video game score appears ...

"Mph, 3000 points ... great" said Lance

"Now help the others," Daimon said before he heard anything

 **Explosion! Now!**

A loud explosion is heard as two figures come out resulting being the brothers Vanish, Oscar, Emily, Elizabeth and Natsu bajan ...

"Oscar?" Said Daimon

"Surprised, just as I am ... I certainly did not know I could do it" said Oscar

"No, they still do not defeat us," said Major Vanish, trembling when once Sorcere had transformed into his volcano form and used a single ring sending the two brothers flying

"If they are," Oscar said, inserting a final ring - "Natsu, Emily, Elizabeth ... let's get this over with"

 **And it is! Final strike!** **Understand ?!**

 **Eternal maximum drive**

 **Scanning charge!**

"Rider triple kick!" Said Sorcerer, Poseidon and Eternal

" **Karyu not Kagitsume!"** Shout Natsu joining the attack

The combined strength of the four hits the Vandish brothers creating a strong explosion defeating them massive boom as the smoke rises immediately from their ruins capturing the attention of almost every person in the nearby city of what is going on. As the smoke dissipates, the entire mansion is completely destroyed as debris soils the soil everywhere, smoking and burned bodies of the Vanish Brothers are seen as near Natsu and the rest of the riders a step back and while Natsu Look at the bodies of the Vanish brothers the young riders looking around immediately start panicking to see exactly what they did.

"Wow, looks like it got out of hand." Natsu said without problem and in a calm tone

"Do you believe?!" Said Lance.

"Oh heaven Makarov is going to scold us" said Oscar putting his hand on his head

"There we take care of this we have to go where Lucy and the others" said Daimon

The group immediately went to look for Lucy but they had not noticed that Virgo's eyes shone among the rubble

 **End of chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it would be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	5. Chapter 4:The Secret Behind the Book

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku Baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other end of the day was a huge building showing nine young people smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fight pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a snake falls on Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being scared by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild by celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door the sleep ashi of kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me neither mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai of]**

 _(Various silhouettes of evil creatures and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their path_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple shade as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 4: The Secret Behind the Book**

Everlue still has Lucy's wrists in her grasp as she grinds her teeth in the pain of how hard she holds them,

"An enemy of literature? A sophisticated individual and cult like me, me, and me?" Everlue told Lucy in disbelief of what he said about him.

"And you have a very rare taste when it comes to choosing maids," said Lucy

"Do not mess with my precious maids, ugly!" Everlue scream as he proceeds to stretch his grip on his wrists and his forces forward a little so he can have a better view in the book- "And now tell me, What secrets does that book hide? Is it some treasure?" Squeeze Lucy's wrist harder - "Speak! If you do not tell me right away I'll break your arms!" Threatened

Lucy stays strong and sticks her tongue out, meaning she will not tell him anything. This calls Duke's guard off as he then senses her disrespect, then slammed her to the ground.

"It was me who told Kemu Zaleon to write it! So the secret that hides belongs to me as well!" Everlue said

"Drop Lucy!" Kiba's voice is heard taking attention

 **Full charge!**

"Haaa!" Shouts Gaoh throwing a strong kick to the side of Everlue's face sending him flying out of his hole and releasing Lucy at the same time- "Lucy are you okay?" She asked as she knelt beside him

"S-Yes," Lucy said even with the pain in her arms ...

"You will receive my fury, fucking pervert!" Shouted Charlotte with Yomimaru holding with force as cargo against the Duke

Everlue stops again, only to be attacked by Fiftenn as she jumps and strikes with Yomimaru by tilting down Everlue causing him to stumble a bit backward, while continuing his attack slashing upwards and then twisting around and rubbing the sides outwards In a kneeling position sending Everlue flying back back to the ground.

"Charlotte," Lucy said.

Charlotte approaches her friend and hits her head ...

"Ouch! Why did you do it ?!" Lucy said, complaining of pain

"That's for telling me was not attractive," Charlotte said. "But I'm glad you're okay."

"Aww let's Kiba, I was going to hit him in the face!" The voice of happy catches the attention of Lucy as she and the others turn to see it flying over the water of the sewer

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Said Aster arriving also

"Happy, Aster!" Lucy said with joy but I'm in shock as Happy runs out of magic and falls into the wastewater

"Damn, what the hell is that cat?" Said Everlue already recovered

Lucy and the three runners look at Happy in the water, and he seems to be making bubbles.

"MLE BLABLO BLAPPY" said Happy through the water, although, of course, a bit difficult to understand

"He said" My name is Happy "... Let's go Happy salt once" said Lucy taking one of his keys

"ELB THAT BLE EBTA MLU AGLUSTLITO ABLI DLENTO (Is that it is very agustito in here)" said Happy

"It's sewage," said Lucy and the riders with a drop of sweat.

Ignoring Happy, Lucy, Orga, Gaoh and Fifteen are put in combat position

"They have changed things, let us go with the book and we will not do anything to him." "I would like to give him a good beating, though," Lucy said.

The Duke however lets out a laugh of amusement, "Maga of stellar spirits eh? Boyoyoyoyoyo." You think you're ready because you read a lot of books but apparently you're not that much. You said "You've changed things" that you should say when the situation But having an extra cat and three stupid requip mages on your side will not defeat my magic "Diver"

"Who you call stupid!" Shouted Charlotte, Aster, and Kiba

"Has he said magic? Wait ... Everlue's Duke is a wizard too?" Said Happy coming out of the sewage

"Boyoyoyo!" Everlue laughs then a magical yellow circle appears on his back and goes on the ground.

"Damn," Orga said as he and the others formed a circle

"Where did he go?" Said Gaoh

At that moment they realize the ground beneath them starts rumbling like crazy,

"Oh shit!" Fifteen shouts as the four jump quickly into the air as it bursts through Everlue.

The four see Everlue crash into the roof and start digging through it, almost immediately. Everlue crashes through another part of the roof to Lucy, who dodges again as she advances back onto the floor. The riders and Lucy are forced into the defense as Everlue begins to pop out of the ground and roof in almost all directions forcing the three to

"What's in that book is a story that has this guy as its main character," said Lucy

"What?!" Shout Happy flying out

This makes Everlue stop for a moment when the riders are at their back with Happy near him.

"The fact that I'm the protagonist is the right thing to do, but the content of that book is rubbish," Everlue said returning to the ground and starts jumping all over the place- "And that was written by the prestigious writer Kemu Zaleon! It's completely unforgivable! " Appears in the air behind the capture of Lucy with low guard

Fifteen and Orga swing their swords, however Everlue sees this go and dodges the attack by trailing on the ceiling.

"It's logical, a book like you as a protagonist sucks" insult Charlotte raising her finger

"You forced Kemu Zaleon to write that book! How could he do such a thing ?!" Demanding Lucy

"Because I have the power to do that and more!" Said Everlue - "It should be an honor for him to write a book for me"

"I threatened him to do it," Lucy said.

"To threat?" Said Orga

"And what?" It was blame for not accepting the first one, "said Everlue stroking his mustache.

Gaoh attacks him again with his chance but Everlue dodges him under the ground and leaves the ceiling looking at the group with a smile.

"I proposed to write a book based on my wonderful life," said Eberlue - "But that idiot refused to do it"

Fifteen attacks him but he dodges ...

"So I told him that if he did not write the book he would have citizenship taken away from his entire family," Everlue's voice is heard among the sewers as it comes from a wall

"Remove your citizenship ?!" Said Orga

"If he does that, they would not accept him in any kind of job," Happy said.

"Does that guy have such authority to do that?" Fifteen said

"In some places they are still governed by the doctrines of feudalism, apparently this guy has great power in this place," said Lucy

"But in the end if he wrote it," Everlue said as his hand traps Lucy's leg - "But the fact that he refused it from the start made me angry!" So he forced him to write the book in a solitary cell! Boyoyoyoyoyo! Pride as a distinguished writer "made fun of

"How dare you do things just to satisfy your own desires! You put him in solitary confinement for three years! Do you have any idea what you should feel outside!" Lucy said, kicking her to release her.

"Three years?!" Happy and the riders said

The ground then explodes in front of them forcing Lucy and the riders to jump back to a few feet as Everlue appears through the dust,

"Maybe at last he realized how truly great I am." Everlue said.

"Nothing of that!" Orga - "He did not write the book for you but for those you threatened to take away his citizenship! Otherwise he would never have done it!" His pride as a writer would have prevented him from writing a book for a pathetic being like you. Mission Memory

 **Exceed Charge!**

Impact the Orga Stlanzer to the ground as a shock wave of energy shakes the earth by pulling the Duke out of his hiding place, quickly gets up and looks at the rider ...

"You ... And what will you know ?!" Everlue said

"I know, it's all written in that book," Lucy said.

"Eh? I've read that book, and it does not put anything on that matter," said Everlue confused.

"Hardly anyone would notice it if they read the book in a normal way," Lucy said. "But Kemu Zaleon was a wizard in the beginning, did not you know that?"

"It can not be!" Shout Everlue

"And I use your last strength ... To bewitch that book," Lucy said holding the book.

"So I use magic to hide in the book all the bitterness I felt towards me? It's unforgivable!" Growl Everlue

"The method used is not very clean ... Maybe because of the lack of strength but what Kemu Zaleon wanted to hide was not really that. This is something else, something very different from that" said Lucy

"What ?! How do you say ?!" Everlue said in shock

"And for that reason I will not give back this book for nothing in the world Someone like you have no right to be possessed!" Lucy shouted , raising his golden key - " **Gate giant crab, Break Cancer!**

At that moment, a bright light appears in front of the horsemen and Lucy as then a humanoid crab appears in front of them; Having black braided hair in red braids ending in a shape that resembles crab claws, wearing a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two bands of aquamarine each side and two boots, a gold collar around the neck And sunglasses with green tones, with six crab legs that protrude from his back and armed with two scissors.

"The crab!" I shouted Happy with joy as the drool fell from my mouth- "I knew it! I knew it! It's a crab! I'm really sure! It's even better than I imagined"

"I need to concentrate Happy, so shut up or I'll rip your head off" threatened Lucy scaring the cat

"Lucy ..." Cancer said as she looked at Lucy- "how would you like to have your hair today, eh?"

"And above is a stylist" shouted the riders and Happy now little impressed by his appearance

"Wait he just said Ebi?" Said Fifteen - "Does not it mean shrimp in Japanese?"

"We're in the middle of a battle Cancer! Kill that fat mustache guy!" I order Lucy

"All right, ebi," said Cancer.

"Ok I'm quite sure he's a crab not a shrimp," said Gaoh confused in the way the spirit speaks

"The real secret? Could it be that the underwriter wrote down the true purposes of my business enterprises? Shit! If that book comes to the Council ... that would be the end of me!" Everlue thought to himself trembling instead of what he meant by real secret - "Noooooooo!" shouts

"I'll get enough of you," Fifteen said, pulling out the heisei Lockseed

 **OOO**

A zipper opens like a black mask with a plaque shaped like a red bird and green eyes.

 **Lock on! (Guitar riff)**

 **OOO arms!** **Tatoba, Ta ~ To ~ Ba!**

The mask descends like a new armor arises, had black shoulder pads as in sup echo had a circle with the top had the image of a red hawk center a yellow tiger and the bottom a green grasshopper. In his hand he held the gun signature of OOO, Medajalibur.

Everlue was full in anger and brings out for surprises a whole golden key

 **"Gate of the maiden, open it! Virgo!"** Cries out as then a dark purple magic circle appears in front of him.

"That's the same kind of magic as Lucy!" Happy said in shock

"It can not be," Gaoh said.

At that moment, the ground behind Everlue bursts upward as the grotesque lady appears Virgo,

"Have you called me, Master?" she said

"She ... was she a stellar spirit ?!" Shouted Lucy and the riders surprised that the big maid was a spirit

"How fat" murmured Cancer

At that moment, something catches the attention of Lucy which made her gasp in shock, the same with Happy, Everlue and the riders when seeing Virgo already ...

"Natsu?!" Shout Lucy, Happy and the riders as Everlue and throw their arms in the air of the impression of seeing Natsu appear above Virgo holding onto his clothes

"But what?" Natsu said confused in what just happened.

"Why are you here ?!" Shout and ask Everlue

"How? How did you do it ?!" Lucy asked

"Well, suddenly she started to run away so I followed her ... And as if by magic I came here. I have no idea what's happened," Natsu said.

"But you did not say that you, a human has been able to enter and leave the world of the star spirits!" "But that's impossible!" Said Lucy while imagining a diagram of Natsu clinging to Virgo in the lobby and then traveling in the spirit world where his other spirits resided and then to his current location.

"Hi, Natsu, where are Daimon and the others?" Kiba shouted at him.

"Oh, I do not know! They're probably still in the lobby!" Natsu shouted at him, "Now what's important! What do I do ?!"

"Virgo take care of them all and retrieve the book" ordered Everlue

"Natsu take care of her" said Lucy

"Right now!" Natsu said as his fist was in flames " _**Karyu not Tekken!"**_ Screams as fire blasts hit Virgo sending her back

"Uh oh. That's it, I'm outta here!" Shouts Everlue about to escape

"Oh no, do not even think about it" said Fifteen

 **OOO squash!**

Fifteen gives a great leap and descends with a kick like three rings were formed with the colors of OOO (red, yellow and green) at the time of passing the red ring is wrapped by a red robe with wings, in the yellow is wrapped In a command of that color as claws appeared in his arms and passing the green medal wins a veil as his legs shine ... "Seiyaaaa!" Screams as the combined attack hits the Duke by throwing him away.

"In this story you are not the protagonist that everything works out well" said Lucy as Cancer leaps towards the Duke and finishes it and cuts his hair and mustache leaving him bald.

"What do you think of him as he left his mustache, eh?" Said cancer

"Ha ha" Natsu laughed - "You did a good job Lucy"

"You did well," Aster said, raising his thumb.

"Not bad," said Charlotte.

"Well done, Lucy" said Kiba

Lucy smiles at the words and hugs the book - "I finally proved to be a true mage of Faity Tail" thought

They heard a rumbling like a little dust flew, the group prepared thinking it was another enemy but they realized that it was Genmu

"Throw?!" Said Kiba

"Yoh!" Greeting Lance - "We finally found them, when Natsu disappeared we realized the place was getting a little unstable, so we knew something was going down so we were digging to get to you and I was chosen to find them down there like the others"

"Ugh, talk about a bit of luck!" Said Lucy.

"Mmm, what is this?" Said Lance picking up something - "A golden key?"

"Oh that was the key I use the Duke contains a zodiac star spirit please give it to me!" Lucy said

"To hell with no, you did not hear the saying" whoever finds it has it "?!" Said Lance - "I wonder what kind of spirit it will be?"

"Remember the ugly giant maid you faced and is now here on the floor?" Aster said as Lance looked where he was and nodded. "Well, it turns out she's a stellar spirit named Virgo and the key you have belongs to her."

Lance froze and immediately tosses it to Lucy - "On second thought, it's better that you keep it," he said.

At that moment, the entire sewerage network begins to shake violently capturing the attention of all

"Wait a minute ... Lance, did not you say you felt the place was unstable?" Lucy asked

"Yeah ... Uh Oh" Lance said knowing what was going to happen

At that moment the roof begins to collapse above them,

"I think it's time to get out of here." Charlotte said

Quickly the Fairy Tail group and the riders rush to the surface before they can be trapped under the sewer making sure to grab Everlue in order to hand it over to the authorities.

"Hear what happened to Virgo?" Said Kiba

"Do not worry, she's probably returned to the star world," Lucy replied.

Arriving at the top of the Duke mansion or what remains of it has become very unstable because of the underground excavations of Everlue. All the land below the mansion the ground give way and, with it, the mansion falls again ...

As Natsu and Happy watch the remains of the mansion of joy, Lucy, Kiba, Charlotte, and Aster stare in shock, their eyes wide and widened, and their mouths opened in horror.

"Nice and flashy, Lucy! You made Fairy Tail magicians proud." Natsu complements.

"Yes, but we ended up destroying things again." He said happy

. "Is this my fault?" Lucy asks

The other riders including Daimon and the others who arrived looked at what is left of the mansion

"The amount of damage that Everlue did to his mansion," Lance said.

"What did you do to the mansion ?!" Kiba told the others.

"It's not to blame but probably Oscar, Emily and Elizabeth went a little overboard when they made a triple rider kick," said Daimon as the aforementioned looked at their supposed leader

"A little? They destroyed the whole fucking mansion!" Said Lance although he forgot that it was also his fault

"On the good side we destroyed the mansion of a bad guy? It's not like we destroyed a civilian's house by chance," said Oscar

"I can see the point but that is not excuse the fact that we are less than a month here and we hear that Fairy Tail causes the accidental destruction in their positions of not account since it was a mansion of a villain, but in future works, we. .. NO! ... ... we are going to destroy any ... buildings ... you have it! " Said Lance.

"All right," they all said.

"I do not think it's going to happen," Charlotte muttered to herself.

The group once with the book in their hands decide to return to the mansion of Kirby Melon ...

* * *

"This is a book that the Duke of Everlue forced to write to Kemu is a novel of adventures with him as are many grammatical faults among other quite serious to do with the previous works that you could read of Kemu Zaleon, "Lucy told the group (with the riders in their civilian form) on their way back to Melon's mansion.

"But there is some reason for it and it has to do with a secret that hides" said Daimon

"Exactly," Lucy said. "I'm quite sure this book has a big secret."

After arriving at the mansion, Lucy approaches Melon who is sitting on the couch directly and presents her the book scandalizing him while looking at her, wondering why it was not destroyed as was told to the magicians that he wanted it to be

"What are you doing? Why do you bring it to me ?!" Said Melon - "If I remember correctly I asked them to destroy it"

"It's just a book that's very easy to destroy. You can do it yourself, Kaby-san," Lucy said.

"Very well in that case I will destroy it myself" Melon said taking the book - "This book ... I do not even want to look at it!"

"Now I understand the motive that wants to disappear that book" said Lucy

"!" Kaby Melon looks at the mage

"It's to protect your father's pride. You're the son of Kemu Zaleon, right?" Lucy says catching Natsu, Happy and the young Riders, as they were surprised by this revelation

"Co-How did you know?" Melon asked

"Have you read the book yourself?" Daimon asked.

"No, I did not dare to read it, it's rubbish, my father said." Reading it would be a waste of time, this is nothing but worthless junk, "says Melon.

"So that's why I wanted to burn it?" Natsu asked

"Exactly," Melon said.

At that moment Natsu was very angry at this statement and then comes over to grab Melon's neck but Lucy and Daimon hold him ...

"Just for not being a good book wants to make it disappear ?! What kind of thinking is that ?! Huh ?! Whatever that book was written by your father," shouted Natsu

"Natsu calm down!" Said Daimon - "As Lucy said it was to protect the pride of his father"

"My father was embarrassed to write" Day Break, "Melon said -" 31 years ago, my father came home after spending three years away ... I wanted to know where he was, but as soon as he opened the door, he went to a safe And pulled out a long piece of rope ... he tied her arm tightly, that's when he grabbed a knife and then "

Listen and know what was going to come to imagine that caused Lucy and Natsu scream in terror as their eyes went white and their mouths fell wide as they screamed. The young riders were out of breath as he ended up in shock in what his father did, and all because Everlue had forced him to write that story and had broken his spirit.

Aster was more angry with the Duke, luckily he got what he deserved, too bad it was too late for the melon father.

"He was taken to a hospital, but it was too late, he had lost a lot of blood. He did not have much time to live, however, instead of being there for my father in sadness, he was angry with him. He was always thinking of me, but all he said was horrible things, the way he was right they stopped being an author, how someone who does not take pride as he was not in a position to be one ... or a Father, he died shortly after that, and I hated him ... ever since, but as the months and years passed, hatred had made me the remorse, and yet my father is no longer in this world To ask for forgiveness. "Thus I felt the least I could do to repair was to destroy this last book of its worst, I wanted to rid the world of it, for the sake of my father's good name." Melon finishes saying.

At that moment, he grabs a box of matches from his pocket and draws some lights from the matches that, preparing the book on fire,

"My father would agree." Melon said

"I waited!" Shout Lucy

At that moment, the book lights up when a magical purple-colored circle appears on it forcing Melon to cover her eyes from the bright light

"What's going on?!" He said

The magic circle then shrinks back down and disappears soon as the title of the book literally jumps out of the lid and begins to glow.

"The letters are flying!" Happy said in shock

"Zekua Melon under the alias of Kemu Zaleon bewitched this book to hide a secret in it" said Lucy

"Bewitched him?" Said melon

The lyrics were scrambled as the title that was "Day Break" changed to say "Dear Kaby" (Dear Kaby)

"He did it in such a way that the letters were reordered revealing their true content and meaning," said Lucy - "Not only the cover but also all the others"

The book opened as all the letters came flying around in circles around the room, rearranging themselves in what is actually written in the book. Watching this surprises Natsu, Happy and the riders as Lucy watched in the happiness of seeing that it is secret to life.

"The reason he decided to retire was not because he wrote the worst book of his life," Lucy said. "It was because I was able to write the best book I could ever write." A book addressed to the most important person in his life ... A book addressed to his son "

As words begin to re-enter the book, thinking of his father's last words with him and hearing what this book really is; Causes a tear to appear in his eye as then the light of the book dies down and descends again into his hands.

"I never ... I could never ... Get to understand you" Melon said crying embracing his father's book

"If you could understand a writer's way of thinking, reading a book of yours would lose its charm, would not it?" Lucy said with a smile.

"Thank you very much, I am unable to burn this book" said Kaby wiping tears

"I guess you do not need the reward then." Natsu says as she puts her hands behind her back in a "mission accomplished" way.

"Exactly" said Happy

Melon and his wife, and especially Lucy, clash at this.

"You asked us to destroy the book but we could not do it," Natsu said.

"But ... I can not do that ... What has happened is that" said Kaby

"It would not be right," his wife said.

"He is right ... If they offer it generously, it would be rude to reject it" said Lucy

"Lucy, you're very greedy!" So far you had said some very emotional things but you just spoiled the atmosphere so tender there was, "Happy said in disbelief as Lucy is trying to do what Natsu starts to walk toward the door.

"You shut up! It's two very different things!" Lucy shouted. "Daimon, boys, come on, what do they say?" Looked at the young riders

"I'm sorry, Lucy, but we do not deserve a reward if we do not complete the mission," Daimon said as he and the others headed for the door too ...

"Seriously, guys went through all that and you do not want to get paid?" Lucy asks them

"There will be other opportunities ..." said Lance

"We like to do good things and expect no reward, we may not get paid but the feeling of having done something good that counts in the end." Daimon said

"It's what the heroes do even if it's ironic that we say it because we have the power of the bad guys," said Kiba

"So like I said, we do not want it reward and we do not want it," Natsu said with a smile

"I did what I wanted" Lucy said with tears of anime

Come on guys, let's go home. You too Melon, return to your true home. "Natsu said as he looked back at Melon and his wife as he says the last part.

That part of grabbing both of them by surprise while confusing Lucy and the riders

"Wait to?" Said Lance.

Later that night ... Without wanting to take a car the group are on a long journey back to the Magnolia. As Natsu, Happy and the riders continue to walk normally, Lucy walks on her part in a moody, sad mood that did not receive the reward money.

"I can not believe it! How can you reject two million jewels as if such a thing ?!" Shout Lucy

"We did not end our mission, accepting the money would have stained the name of Fairy Tail," said Natsu

"Aye" agreed Happy

"Yes, it's worse than can be done" said Oscar

"Taking money from something we did not do ... would be like stealing," Charlotte said, stroking her pet bat.

"But we've done a good job, why not, and we're walking home?" Asked Lucy, "And these people were not even wealthy, they said that the house had been loaned by a friend of his to appear to be someone more he would have told us the truth, we would have equally accepted the"

"Do you believe?" Happy and Lance said

"I'm sorry Lucy but I agree with them ... the way you acted would say otherwise" said Charlotte

"It's not true! ... well probably" Lucy said muttering the last part

"Hey Natsu, how did you realize that was not your real home?" I asked Kiba

"Because their smell was different from that of the house. How could they not have noticed?" Said Natsu

"Not that we were animals" cried Lucy

"Before being a writer he was a great magician, was not he?" Said Natsu

"Aye ... He was so powerful that even after thirty years his magical power still ought to belong there" said Happy

"In fact as a young man he belonged to a guild like us and was writing adventure books inspired by his experiences as a magician" said Lucy - "I would like to become like him"

"Just like I thought." Natsu said in a funny tone to catch the attention of Lucy and the riders

"Hm?" Lucy said confused.

"What you were trying to hide from us on that occasion ..." Natsu said, causing Lucy to panic so she knew what he was referring to. "It's a story written by you!" Asks referring to the stack of papers on his desk back in his apartment

"No wonder you love books so much!" Happy said

Hearing this makes Lucy blush bright red smoke and to get out of her head of shame

"Do not even tell anyone, understand?" Shout Lucy

Why not? "I ask Happy.

"I'm not good enough yet, I'd be embarrassed to have someone read it," Lucy said.

"Do not worry, no one will." Natsu promises

"You will not say anything either," Lucy told the riders.

"We do not care what we promise and so you're not alone I tell you that Charlotte is also a writer," Daimon said as the girl blushed

"Really?" Said Lucy in surprise - "And what books do you write?"

"I do not want to say ..." Charlotte said ashamed.

"She writes erotic novels ... in other words smut" Lance said as the riders and Lucy blushed

"It's not smut, it's art!" Charlotte said. "In addition, I've also written some novels of adventure and romance"

"I'd like to read them," Lucy said.

"Wow, I did not know you were a pervert Lucy," Happy said.

"I was referring to adventure novels!" Cried Lucy red like a tomato

Charlotte gave Daimon and Lance a dark look.

"Heh ... sorry ..." Daimon apologized.

"Mph" said Lance unimportant

* * *

The next morning the group continued its way back to Magnolia luckily Natsu knew a shortcut but was traversing a dark forest, Lucy was hiding behind Kiba to protect her by making the rider lightly blush

"Natsu, are you sure that is the way?" Said Daimon

"Your quiet, arrive very soon , " Natsu said no worries - "Besides Happy is the map that will lead us to the Guild as soon as possible"  
Suddenly they heard a noise in the bush, the riders prepared their belts if it was an enemy but turned Be Gray ...

"Gray, what are you doing here ?!" Scream Natsu

"And why is he in his underwear?" Elizabeth said covering her eyes

"Do you have any flame brain problems?" Insult Gray

"You want to fight ice cubes," Natsu said.

"Hey, do not fight like elementary kids," Elizabeth said, stopping the fight. "Gray, why are you in that forest and why are you in your underwear?" I pointed out even covering my eyes

"Oh shit," Gray said, pulling on his trousers that appeared magically - "I had just finished a mission and took a shortcut through the woods as it would take me to Magnolia faster until nature called me" stood up - "Y I better come back before I get in trouble "

"Problems?" Said Lucy - "What kind of problems?

"Erza will be back soon" said Gray making Natsu gasp from horror

"Erza ... do you want to tell her?" Lucy said

"Who is Erza?" Said Daimon

"Are you telling me you've never heard of her before ?!" Lucy said

"Remember that we are ... you know * ejem *" said Lance given a secret message

"Oh right," said Lucy, remembering that they are from a parallel world - "She is the most powerful Fairy Tail assistant!"

"You mean she's more powerful than Natsu?" Said Kiba

"Yes," said Gray.

"Great I want to meet her and have a duel with her" Kage said excitedly

"I would not recommend it" Natsu, Gray and Happy said

"Why?" Aster said

"She's a beast in the battle," Natsu said.

"A real monster" Gray said feeling fear

"Rather a demon," said Happy.

Lucy and Riders imagined Erza as a giant demon with long horns ...

"I still want to fight her," Kage said.

"Me too," Kiba nodded.

"No ... she is capable of staking a mountain in three pieces with a single kick!" Gray said in a fearful tone.

"Three pieces is an exaggeration, I think it's more like two." Happy said in a serious tone.

"A woman who can blow a mountain in two with a single kick? That's pretty scary." Lucy said now feel a little scared at the time

"It must be very powerful and Natsy and Gray are afraid of him," Emily said.

At that moment, the mountain explodes. The group find themselves wrapped in the sand as Lucy coughs of what just happened, with the bodies of the riders trapped under the sand, gray only have the head protruding and Natsu face down on the sand.

"Where did that come from?" Shout Aster spitting some sand

"A magician!" Gray said.

At that moment Natsu flips himself back up and with the sand filtering out of his mouth

"Happy!" Shouts Natsu his companion having disappeared in the explosion.

* * *

In another nearby field ... Happy was scared as soon as he was tied to a branch and hung over a fire pit has not yet been lit as there are five people around him, one of a tall, thin man with black eyes and Black hair that hangs on each side of the head, bordering the face with a white shirt under a purple monkey with neck and shoulder of metal and musler and a pair of black boots with a sifted purple orb on his right hand; Two twins with slightly long orange hair and black eyes wearing coats with dark red and white collar under identical ones of which is a black and khaki colored V-neck shirt, also wore a pair of colored pants Dark blue and brown shoes; A small humanoid with dark gray hairless skin wearing a green shirt with a hood and a pair of red gloves, brown trousers under a dark white duvet and a pair of black shoes; And finally a large humanoid chicken so it looks with yellow skin and red hair and a beard, dressed in a blue jumpsuit and a pair of red shoes.

"At last we are going to eat some protein" said one of the twins as his mouth drooled

"I am artof fruits and nuts" said the other twin

"Meat" said a kind of humanoid chicken

"It looks delicious" said the guy with the orb

"Heavens is shaking" said one of the twins looking at Happy waving on the branch

"I'm sorry about this. I guess you're afraid cause it's going to end up in our bellies." Said the gray-skinned magician

"No, I'm not shaking with fear," Happy said.

"Hey?" Said the gray-haired wizard confused

"I have to go to the bathroom," said Happy - "I can not take it any more. If that happens, it will make my taste strange"

"Shut up, do it," said the gray-skinned magician to the chicken.

"Flesh" said the chicken as a red magic circle appears on his staff causing flames to appear on him

"Middle term, please," said the orb type

"I can not take it anymore! Are you sure to do this ?!

"Wait a minute!" Natsu's voice startling the chicken as well as the other mages all waiting on a nearby cliff to see an angry looking Natsu and Gray along with the Riders

"Happy!" Shout Lucy

"Thank God" said Happy

"They have our friend," Natsu said, cracking his knuckles- "They may be hungry but we can not let them eat it"

"They are magicians, really? What guilds are they?" Said gray

"It's not your business," said the gray-skinned wizard - "Catch them"

"Gray, let's do this." Natsu said.

"Do not tell me again." Said gray

"Daimon, I'll just tell you this time and let me fight on my own against these clowns," Lance said, pulling out the dirver game as they all looked at them. "Thanks to them they ruined my best jacket that was a gift from my holy mother, Expensive "growl

"Then let me help you, I need to get rid of some repressed fury because of what happened in yesterday's mission," said Charlotte, placing the sengoku driver

"Anyway ... The rest leave us the rest" said Lance

"But" said Lucy ...

"Deaf Lucy, they four can handle those clowns," Daimon said and looked at Lance, Charlotte, Natsu and Gray - "Good luck guys"

Lance takes out his gashat

 **Mighty Action X**

"Henshin," Lance said.

 **[GASHAT!]**

 **[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which am I? Kamen rider!]**

Lance pressed the icon, becoming Genmu level one

"Seriousness ... second breakthrough!" Said Lance, opening the lever

 **[GACHAN! Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]**

The purple hologram appeared as Kamen rider Genmu level two

 **Fifteen! Lock on**

"Henshin!" Charlotte said cutting the lockseed

 **(Electric guitar riff sounds) Fifteen arms! (** _ **Crunch of bones sinister chorus)**_

The skull descends on Charlotte as the armor was formed by becoming Fifteen

"Magicians requip ?!" Said the gray-skinned magician

Gray looked surprised at the kind of magic they have and wonders if others have the same magic

Lance raises his hand and shakes it - "Let the game begin"

"Although that phrase says Gaim I'll say the same ..." Charlotte said placing Yomimaru close to his shoulder - "This is my scenario now"

"Let's go everyone!" Screamed Natsu turning his right fist outward like him, Gray, Genmu and Fifteen jumping down the battle.

Natsu and Gray dodged an attack of the twins, while the two riders dodged a move for the chicken.

"Take this ... Sandblaster!" The gray-skinned assistant screamed as he punched the ground, creating a magical yellow circle beneath it.

A strong force of the wind surrounds him as then the ground in front of Natsu and climbs in the air in front of them catch with low guard. Flying into the sand that then forms around it trapped the inside of a giant sphere of sand.

"Natsu!" Shout Lucy

"I'll get you out," Fifteen said.

 **Fifteen squash**

With a movement of his sword cuts the sphere of sand releasing to Natsu

"All good?" Fifteen said

"Yes * cof * Only a little sand came into my mouth" said Natsu spitting

The two twins exert a single jump and in the air give Genmu a blow to the ground.

"Lucy, release Happy," Lance said.

Lucy nodded and went to free Happy as Daimon and the others watched ...

"Are you sure they'll fight without our help?" Said oscar

"They'll be fine, they're just going to get serious," Daimon said confidently to his friends.

"Oh no, I'm going to get eaten by Lucy!" Shout Happy

"Shut up cat!" Shout Lucy

At that moment, the humanoid chicken appears to the left of Lucy, noticing an angry look of the chicken, as it raises its weapon above its head was lit in flames. Lucy screams in terror raising her hands up when at that moment Fifteen appears and kicks and then a blow throwing him away.

"These guys are nothing. Who's next?" Said gray

At that moment, the man with the orb appears before him and his orb shines

"You're going to have an unexpected visit. Stars point to water problems and women." The man said

"A fortune teller?" Gray said, "Shut up!" Shout nudging him in the face

"It's not even the use of magic. Incredible!" Says Lucy but somehow in a blink of an eye Gray somehow was stripped off his pants showing his boxers- "Uh, Gray the clothes."

"AH SHIT!" Scream Gray

"Who are those guys?" Said the gray-skinned magician as the twins were thrown near where he was then followed by the chicken by a blow of Fifteen and finally the diviner on the part of Gray

"How pathetic" Genmu said looking at the group of magicians- "I'll end this"

 **[Kimewaza (sound of energy]**

 **[Mighty critical strike!]**

"He has!" Scream Gen, u throwing a rider kick as the words "great" and "perfect" exited with each hit to the mages until a loud explosion occurred

 **[Kaishin no Ippatsu!]**

Genmu gets in front of the defeated wizards ...

"This was ... for my jacket," said Lance, leaving.

A few minutes after the fight the group of mages were tied in a tree

"You did not have to get serious with these dwarves," Gray told Lance.

"They ruined a jacket that is very important to me, they deserve it," said Lance

"I can fix it once we get back to Magnolia," Lucy said.

"Thank you very much," said Lance.

"Is it okay if idiots would be good for you to tell us what they are and what they are doing here?" Aster said

. "Lulla" was all that the leader of the group said due to being half conscious.

"Eh eh?" The riders and Lucy said confused by what he was trying to say.

"The lulla ... by ..."

This strikes Natsu and Gray

"Hey?" Said Natsu

"Lullaby?" Said gray

"Watch out!" Shouts Happy as a shadow sends the wizards of Firy tail and the riders

The shadow goes directly to the group of magicians who seemed to know what it is, their faces showed fear as the hand opened and then slammed it shut. The lower half of the tree and the assistants disappeared as the shadow is removed away at a rapid speed.

"What was that?" Lucy asked

"Who was?" Natsu asked as well.

"I can not feel it anymore," said Gray. "It's someone very fast."

"Damn it! I do not understand this at all!" Natsu said angrily.

"Lullaby?" Lucy asks.

"Lullaby, considering what has happened, I'm beginning to think that something is happening, something that someone wants to keep secret." Daimon said

"The best we can do is return to Magnolia to see if the Master knows anything," said Oscar

"Okay, maybe I know something," Kiba said. "I also want to know what Erza is like, and as the boys said, we'll be in trouble if we're late."

Natsu, Gray and Happy froze and started running fast

"We have to return as soon as possible!" Shouted the three

"Hey, wait," Lucy said as she and the young riders followed.

"I wonder what she will be like?" Thought Daimon wanting to meet Erza

* * *

Meanwhile in Magnolia ... A great shadow creeps down the street, the people of the city, seeing that or who produced the shadow, they all stopped and looked in shock and dread. A woman with long armor, scarlet red hair similar knight, a blue skirt and black boots walks down the street, carrying with one arm, a giant horn of a monster.

 **End of chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it would be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**


	6. Chapter 5:The mage of armor

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku Baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other end of the day was a huge building showing nine young people smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fight pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a snake falls on Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being scared by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild by celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door the sleep ashi of kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me neither mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai of]**

 _(Various silhouettes of evil creatures and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their path_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple shade as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 5: The mage of armor**

"Mira-chan, three more beers around here," said one of the members of Fairy Tail

"If I go," said Mirajane in her usual happy tone and with a smile as she carries a tray of beer in her right hand.

"Let's have a date with me, Mira-chan!" Said another member who has a cape, whose name is Wakaba

"Do not start that again," said the next girl named Laki

"But dear ..." said Mirajane catching the attention of the two as he waves his free hand with a magic circle of pink appears in front of his face as then his face and body is transformed into that of a grotesque obese woman with the Brown hair "You have a wife, do not you?"

"Please, stop doing that, Mira-chan!" Shout Wakaba scaring

"Then stop bothering her by asking her to have an appointment with you," Aster said.

"Hello Aster-kun" greeting Mirajane - "How can I help you?"

"Just get me a glass of mango juice," Aster said with a smile.

"Mph, pretty boy" murmured Wakaba

"One of these days I would like to drink in peace" said Cana returning with his drink

"You drink too much," Macao said.

"Sooner or later I have to do a job" said Natsu as his head was leaning on the table, beside him was Happy eating a fish and Lucy was close to them

"Aye, we're running out of money for food," Happy said.

"The same thought," Daimon complained as he and the other riders were at the next table - "Lately there are no interesting missions and I'm bored"

"Tch tell you guys I'm enjoying my vacation" Lance said with his video games

"Remember we have to pay rent money, baka," Elizabeth said.

"Hey, we're just missing a hundred jewels that we can get in any job, but it's your brother's fool who wants an exciting one," Lance countered.

"Now they regret not having accepted the two million jewels," Lucy told the group. "Now that I think about it, I will not be able to pay the next month's rent, I have to find a job fast!"

"Let's see if there's a mission we can do now," Daimon said.

"Hey, Natsu, you want us to have a duel!" Kiba said, cracking his knuckles- "I want to test your strength"

"Oh yes! I always wanted to fight some of you!" Shout Natsu regaining his energies

"Okay, let's go," Kiba said, about to put on his belt.

"Oh no, do not even think about it," Elizabeth said. "None of you fight in the guild, I'm clear ?!"

"Killer Whore" murmured Kiba and Natsu

Lucy and Daimon were on the table of requests in search of some easy mission to make money in case of Lucy and one full of adventures for Daimon

"Let's see ..." Lucy said putting her left hand to her chin as she begins to scan through the requests on the board trying to see something she, Natsu and the riders can do- "Find a Magic Bracelet ... to unravel a magic cane ... to guess the future through astrology ... a search of the monster in a volcano? There are many jobs that need a magician "says Lucy

"I'm interested in finding a monster, I'm sure Natsu and the others would like it," Daimon said, looking at the request - "A monster that lives inside the volcano has been causing disasters to our people and hurt many people. If they manage to destroy the monster "

"If any of the jobs they like, they just let me know," said Mirajane - "The Master has just left for one of his meetings"

"Meetings?" Lucy said

"All the teachers of the guilds in this area meet and exchange reports" explained Mirajane - "They are different from council meetings" he said putting his hand on the chin

"How?" I ask Daimon

"Reedus, can I borrow a light pen?" Said Mirajane

"Oui" said a tall magician and wearing curly hair, light orange and a rather large torso, takes out of his pocket a pen and hands it to Mira

"A light pen?" I ask Daimon

"It is a magical object that allows you to write in the air," Mirajane said as he began to draw a diagram - "The people who are in the highest magical world are the 10 council members who are related to the government. Is to maintain order in the magical world and in case a magician commits a crime they are the ones who judge below them are the teachers of the guilds, they make us know the decrees of the facilitate the communication between the Guild of the same area and keep us together "

"It sounds like a pretty hard job," Daimon said.

"I had no idea that the guilds are inter-connected like this," said Lucy

"Keeping alliances between guilds is very important," said Mirajane

"I wonder why?" Said Daimon placing his hand on the chin

"Because if you're not careful-" Mirajane said.

"The men of darkness will come" interrupts Natsu appearing behind Lucy while lighting a small flame on the thumb and looks at Lucy with a scary look

Lucy almost screamed in panic. This causes Natsu to laugh at seeing Lucy's reaction as he managed to scare her as the other riders came to listen to what Mirajane said

"I have you" said Natsu

"It's not funny" scold Lucy

"It was a little truth" Lance smiled.

"Yet it is true," said Mirajane, drawing a circle out of the stand and writing in "dark guilds" -Those "men of darkness" actually exist, they are known as dark guilds "

"Dark guilds?" Asked Emily

"Meaning they are guilds that do not belong to the types usually have in illegal and evil deeds." Says Mirajane.

"Undoubtedly some bad guys" said Oscar

"Anyway Lucy, come on now and pick a job." Said Natsu poniedo his hands behind the head of a form of relaxation.

"And who are you to tell me what to do anyway?" Lucy said giving Natsu a look.

"Because we're a team, right?" Said Natsu

"The last time we chose the job, remember?" Said Happy - "It's your turn now Lucy"

"You must be kidding," Lucy said, folding her arms. "Our team is history," remembering what happened with that mission ...

"Please do not remind me of this ... I still have nightmares about the giant maid," Lance said.

"Lucy I choose you as a teammate because you're great," Natsu said with a huge smile causing Lucy to raise her eyebrow

"What do you say?" Said Gray listening to the conversation - "You do not need to accept it for now, you'll soon get more requests for a team that you're not going to put up with"

"Gray your clothes," said Cana as he sipped his beer.

"OOOOHHH!" Scream Gray as he was in boxers again

"Shut up." Natsu said to Gray causing him to stop panicking and narrow his eyes to Natsu.

This causes Gray and Natsu to look at each other's threatening wood.

"Did you shut me up, Flamita?" Insult Gray

"It's because your undressing is bothering me. Pornstar, hentai" insult Natsu

"Bird head" Gray replied.

"Sneaky bastard," Natsu said.

"Get out of my sight," growled Gray.

"You suck," Natsu said.

"Here we go again" said Happy as Lucy and the riders had beads of sweat

"Lucy, what do you think of the two of us forming the love team tonight, just the two of us?" Asked Loke as he appeared out of nowhere and wrapped himself around his right arm of Lucy and his brought a little close to catch him off guard, but making him feel annoyed. Loke releases her when she puts her right finger in the middle of her sunglasses - "You really are beautiful. I have to look through the sunglasses." I point out as he moves his sunglasses a little- "If I kept them quiet I would go blind"

"Sounds like a plan," Lucy said sarcastically.

"And what about you girls?" Loke asked Elizabeth, Emily, and Charlotte.

"Thanks but I'd rather be with my friends," said Emily.

"You're not my type," Charlotte said flatly.

"If you get close to my sister you'll get that smile of yours" threat Daimon with dark aura

"No one would approach Elizabeth without suffering the consequences" said Kage pulling out his wooden sword

Loke felt a chill behind the murderous aura of the Violet brothers and looked down at Lucy's waist. Then he made a note of the stellar keys. This makes him jump back on one foot with his arms moving away from her

"What ... are you a stellar magician?" Said Loke in shock and horror.

"Hey?" Lucy said confused.

"If she has something like a cow and a crab," said Happy with a fish in her mouth.

"Rather a perverted bull and a stylized crab," Kiba said, recalling those two

At this, Loke screams in terror for some strange reason

"Fate! What cruel tricks you've played with me!" He shouts, "I'm sorry! Let's finish it for now!" he ran away

"Did we start something in the first place?" Lucy asked surprised by his reaction

"Dude, this guy is like a Urataros," Lance said as everyone agreed.

"Urataros?" Mirajane asked

"From where we come we know (or rather saw it on TV) a person who usually flirts with the ladies and Loke reminded us of him" said Daimon

"If he acts like a pervert turtle," said Elizabeth.

"Rather a lion," said Chalotte as they all looked at them - "He looks more like a lion for some reason"

"If I think the same," agreed Aster - "What's wrong with that guy by the way?"

"Loke does not like celestial magicians," said Mirajane - "Rumor has it he had a problem with a woman long ago"

"I imagined it-" Lucy said as suddenly Natsu went up against her and collided causing her to fall on the floor and the landing was on the top of her back- "Guys can give me a break" complained

"He started the fight! Did you think I was going to keep quiet?" Said gray

"Then get some clothes on," Cana said as Gray yells as she realized she was in her underwear

"You're the one who provoked me, you crying eyes!" Natsu said as an aura of fire covered him

"When did I provoke him, cross-eyed," Gray said as an ice aura covered him

As Natsu and Gray kept arguing the group was watching

"Hey Daimon, did you find a mission?" Said Kage

"Yes, I found one that calls for the removal of a monster that sits on a volcano near the village and has caused a lot of disasters lately," said Daimon

"I like the way that sounds," Kiba said.

"It could be interesting," said Emily.

"As long as I'm bored, count on me," said Lance.

"Then it's settled," said Daimon taking the request - "Look, my team will take that mission" I hand the paper to Mirajne while the guild laughed at how Natsu and Gray kept arguing

"Oh, this one?" "Well, I'm surprised Natsu did not take this one, just give me a moment while I give you directions to the city." Mirajane said

"Hey you two," Elizabeth growled, pulling her ears at Natsu and Gray

"Hey what did you do that for ?!" Said the two sore

"Enough that you two fight for any reason, you know the first few times are fun but now they are annoying ... now I beg you to behave before you decide to castrate them with a rusty spoon" threatened Elizabeth with a creepy tone

Natsu and Gray were paralyzed - "S-Yeah lady!" They both said

"Sister always hates fighting" Daimon sigh

"At least it's Natsu and Gray who get them instead of us," Kage said.

"Yes," Daimon said, waking up.

Suddenly, the front door opens suddenly as Loke appears at the door with a look of terror on his face

"WE HAVE PROBLEMS!" he scream, silencing everyone in the guild below as they see him wanting to find out what's going on- "Erza ... back!"

Upon hearing these words, all Fairy Tail magicians except Mirajane, Lucy and the riders were in Shcok out of fear. Even the faces Natsu and Gray could be seen writing the fear about them, since almost everyone in the room begins to speak in fear of something.

"Erza ... Hey, it was not the one Natsu and Gray mentioned that time," Daimon said.

"Yes but" Why did everyone get nervous? "Said Oscar

"I think it would be right to refer to her as the strongest mage of all fairy tail," Mirajane said without any fear.

"Of course, Natsu said she's capable of breaking a mountain in two with a kick," Charlotte said.

"Great, a troublesome woman," Lance said using Shikamaru Nara's phrase.

At that moment everyone stops talking as suddenly the sound of heavy steps are heard outside, they got to hear that he was approaching the alliance

"It's Erza," Laki said.

"Those are Erza's footsteps," Wakaba said.

"Erza is coming!" Said Macau

"With this kind of reaction, Erza-san must be a really amazing magician." Lucy said as she then thinks again the image of a giant woman with horns fire by the mouth and crushing the city as the civilians run into fear "fear!" He was frightened as the tears flowed down his face.

As the sun shone through the still-open doors, a huge shadow shines on the floor. Everyone looks especially Daimon as a woman appears with long scarlet red hair with armor of a knight with a blue skirt and black boots enters. On his shoulder what appears to be a huge horn size. The woman walks to the center of the room and then falls the horn to her side in its current form upwards

"I'm back. Is the Master here?" The woman known as Erza asks.

"Is she Erza?" Daimon asked softly as a blush appeared on his face - "It's cute" he thought.

"Welcome back, the Master went to a meeting," Mirajane said.

"I see" said Erza

"Erza- san, what is that giant thing?" One of the male Fairy Tail mages on her left wonders as she looks at him.

"The horn of the monster I defeated. The people in the village decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Erza said increasingly a bit hostile, in the end, for some reason.

"Not at all!" The whole gang screams in panic.

"Do you think he knows about Mount Hakobe?" Said Cana while continuing to drink a barrel of beer.

"M-Damn I'm dead" said Macao

"It's a little different from what I had imagined," Lucy said.

"S-Si" stuttering Daimon

Elizabeth saw her brother flushed and smiled he had a feeling he was but did not say anything.

"All of you!" Said Erza, suddenly crazy screams each one out.- "I've heard a lot of rumors while I was about how Fairy Tail keeps causing may forgive him, but I will not!" His voice was becoming more and more grave - "Cana!"

Cana immediately stops in fear and lowers his barrel

"How dare you drink in such an unworthy way," said Erza- "Vijeeter"

"Yes?" Said the wizard dancer of fear

"Dance out" Erza said - "Wakaba! You are throwing ashes on the table." Nab! "Waver in front of the board request as usual" Take a job! " He says aloud as the two mentioned are cast back from the fright- "Macao" calls as he paralyzes. He stares for a moment, but then simply sighs

"Say something, damn it!" Said Macao even more frightened by the fact that she said nothing

"Man, you give me a lot of problems" Erza said closing his eyes with his hand on his forehead - "I'm going to go today without saying anything"

"Looks like she already said a lot ... Is she on the discipline committee or something?" Lucy whispers as she turns to Mirajane asking the question

"That's Erza," Happy said.

"As expected, a troublesome woman," said Lance.

"Well, she has a sharp tongue, but she looks pretty human, is she really that terrifying?" Lucy asked

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked.

"Aye," Happy said pointing to the aforementioned

Natsu and Gray were holding hands ... and they had their arms around each other's neck looking like they were friends ... but the nervous sweat in them says it all.

"Hey, Erza, we were getting along just as well as ever," Gray said.

"Aye," Natsu said.

"Natsu is acting like Happy," Lucy said, terrified and surprised.

"Ok I think I found my role model," Elizabeth said with a smile as both brothers paralyzed

"I see, even the best friends sometimes fight but I like to see that they get along," said Erza

"Um, best friends is a bit ..." Gray said.

"Aye" chillo Natsu

"I never saw Natsu act like that," Lucy said.

"Erza must be very strong if Natsu and Gray are afraid of him," Aster said.

"Or rather the entire guild fears Erza," said Charlotte.

Behind her, Mirajane draws with the pen of light what appears to be Erza beating Natsu as the young riders observe the drawing.

"Natsu challenged Erza to a fight earlier and lost," Mirajane said.

"When she saw Gray walking naked he beat her up," said Macao

"How much Loke I tried to flirt with Erza, she pulverized it" said Cana- "However, he reap what he sowed"

"Oh, she's like that," Lucy said.

Elizabeth smiles as the words "future model to follow" with the image of Erza poking around her head

"Natsu, Gray, I have to ask you a favor." "Erza said," I heard a disturbing story after I finished this job. "To tell you the truth, this is something that the Master should decide, but I want to solve it quickly so I decided to do it myself. Do you want to come with me? "

"What does this mean?" "Erza asked them for help?" "This has never happened before ..." Several magicians speak when they hear this

We're leaving tomorrow morning. Make the preparations. "Erza said.

Natsu and Gray look back at each other, though with a much less friendly face.

"Make a team ..." Gray thought.

"... With the?" Thought Natsu think.

"Erza, Natsu and Gray ... I would never have imagined it before." Mirajane said in a surprised voice- "But this could be ... ultimate Fairy Tail team!

"How strange," murmured Daimon.

"Well everyone. They can go back to doing what they were doing before." Erza said

"Something is not right," Daimon said.

"I agree" said Aster

"What's going on?" Said Emily

"As we have seen and heard Erza is very powerful if she could finish a monster ... do not you think it strange that she ask Natsu and Gray for a mission?" Aster said

"Now that you mention it ... for someone like her asking for help should mean something really big is happening. Something she feels she would not be able to handle alone, without a little help." Kiba said

"I think we have to help them in this," Daimon said.

"But she does not even know us? We also have the mission of the volcano monster," Charlotte said.

"We will split and do both ... we know that four of us can end the monster without problem so while one group takes care of the monster the others help Erza and the others," said Daimon

"I can see your point but ..." said Oscar but was interrupted

"Wow, I see we have new recruits," Erza said, approaching them on the bars as Mirajane leaves a strawberry cake beside him

"That's brought some of them from Hargeon while The girl's name is Lucy, she's a Celestial assistant, Natsu helped her get out of a situation when she found herself almost a Natsu was dealing with traders , Daimon, Elizabeth, Kage, Lance and Kiba helped to defeat the criminal. " Mirajane explains to her- "While Oscar, Emily, Charlotte and Aster met me when they saved Romeo and me from thugs in Magnolia"

"And what magic do they use?" Erza asked, eating a piece of cake

"They all use requip magic like you," Mirajane said.

"For real?" Said Erza interezada

"According to how Lucy told me, everyone has an unusual way to summon their armor, one of them is able to summon creatures, as another is equal to you in the ability to summon various armor, another uses rings like Loke and even one can become In a disproportionate doll before transforming into her warrior form, "said Mirajane

"It is true?" Said Erza

"Well I have not seen any of his armor except for Aster but Lucy, Natsu and Happy told me they also told me that they helped rescue Macao and helped Natsu, Lucy and Happy z out on their first job together as a team Lucy is now working with Natsu and Happy, and those guys formed their own team, I can tell you have been friends for a long time which is probably the case to form your own team maybe "said Mirajane

"Is that so?" Said Erza

"What Mira says is true, we have been friends since before we came to this guild and we worked very well as a team," said Daimon taking the floor - "It's a pleasure Erza, I'm Daimon Violet but my alias is Kamen rider Ouja"

"Kamen rider?" Erza asked

"Because of Kamen because we use masks and rider because we use transport machines but until now we do not have such machines ..." Daimon said in a low voice before recovering and extending his hand - "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"A pleasure too," Erza said, accepting the greeting - "In addition as a fellow magician Requip. I have to see what they are capable of doing." I finish their cake and walk towards them ...

The eyes of the whole guild leaned toward Daimon and the others making them uncomfortable.

"What if we introduce ourselves and say how we use our magic as a way of showing that we are alliance partners," said Daimon - "I will begin, as I said my name is Daimon Violet and I use cards as a means of requip"

That called the attention to Cana

"Interesting" said Erza as I look at the other riders

"I am Elizabeth Violet but call me Lizz, I use it through gaia memory and they are like artifacts that channel my magic to form my armor," said Elizabeth with a smile

"I am Kage Violet I do not use anything special just my power to acquire my armor" said Kake

"Lance Onix, like Lizz I use using objects called gashat and that's all I'll say" said Lance

"Aster Hiryu and I use an object also for my magic" said Aster

"I am Kiba Golden I use as a spice train pass as a way to acquire my armor" said Kiba

"Aloha I am Emily Ocean and I wear medals" said Emliy

"I'm Oscar Wiz and I wear rings for my armor," Oscar said, adjusting his glasses as Loke looked at him.

"I'm Charlotte Hone ... I wear something like padlocks," Charlotte said.

"I am Erza Scarlet welcome to Fairy tail" said Erza- "As a companion of magic Requip, I can not wait to see what all of you are able to do"

"Do you think that after our missions we have a friendly challenge" said Daimon as gasps were heard

"Does that guy want to die?"

"I feel bad for him"

"They are so damned"

There were many murmurs among the attendants of the guild

"Nii-san, what have you gotten us into?" Elizabeth thought.

"It sounds interesting, I accept with pleasure" said Erza starting to leave

"Wait," Daimon said. "The mission you're asking for help, Natsu and Gray, sounds like it could be a big deal." Although we already have an established mission, the truth is only four of us are enough to complete it. We go together with you, Natsu and Gray and help them if things get uglier than anticipated "

"And by the way we could show you what we can do," said Kage

Erza put his hand on his chin and thought, "You have a point there. If things go wrong, having a backup would be great although from my point of view they do not seem to be very expert at fighting, I will give them a chance to see The strong ones that right, five of you can come with us on the mission tomorrow. "

Hearing this impacts the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild as many magicians immediately begin to talk to each other.

"No way are these new guys going on a mission with Erza?" "If Erza asked Natsu and Gray for help then that means something really dangerous is going on. Could those new guys be able to handle themselves?"

"Very well who will go with us?" Said Erza

"Give us a second," Daimon said as he and the others formed a circle and murmured before returning to their original positions - "We decided that I, Lance, Kiba, Charlotte and Elizabeth will go with you. Emily will complete the mission in relation to the monster that lives in the volcano "

"Well, we'll wait for them tomorrow morning," Erza said as the group nodded.

The young riders looked at their intrepid leader before collectively sighing ... Sometimes it can be so strange

* * *

The next day Natsu and Gray with team DARK A (Daimon, Lance, Kiba, Charlotte and Elizabeth) and team DARK B (Oscar, Kage, Aster and Emily) were in the station of Magnolia

"Ahh, why do I have to travel with you ?!" Natsu said angrily to Gray.

"That's my line!" If Erza wanted help, she could have asked only for me, "said Gray

"Then go alone!" Said Natsu- "I do not want to go either!"

"Then stay at home, and then get a beating from Erza!" Said gray

Meanwhile, from close up, team DARK A, Happy and Lucy to hold Plue in their arms sitting on the bench while. The Lucy of course have their eyes closed and the sweats in shame because the two are still struggling, while the Daimon and the others are not really surprised as they got used to it for a month and Happy, of course, is eating A fish with Plue shaking as always.

The sound of a train began its departure as team DARK B was going to the city Aurora to destroy the monster of the volcano ...

"And they left," Elizabeth said. "Nii-san, are you sure it was wise to leave them four?"

"Oscar and the others can take care of this, he trusted them deeply," Daimon said. "Hey, Lucy, I want to know, why are you with us?"

"I was about to ask the same question." Happy said with the fish in his mouth.

"Because Mira-san said he had to let these two stop fighting while Erza is not around." Says Lucy

"Leave it to me," Elizabeth said innocently as she approached Natsu and Gray and held them by the ears. "Listen to me, idiots, listen to me once before I tear your ears out so hard and throw lemon into the wound" Threat

Natsu and Gray growl - "Well" they said

"I apologize. Were you expecting me?" Said the voice of Erza causing Natsu and Gray to feel fear when his eyes will stay blank and his mouth fall.

"Erza- san!" Lucy and the riders greeted Erza, but immediately turned pale as her eyes were blank and her mouth dropped in fear of what they saw

"Great place to stay" Happy said how behind Erza was a cart full of suitcases being pulled by her.

"That's a lot of luggage!" Lucy screams in shock as her eyes protrude as at that moment Natsu and Gray break loose from Elizabeth's earlobe and go back to pretending to act like friends with their arms around each other

"We're going to travel together today," said Gray, doing that performance

"Aye! Yes!" Said Natsu

"And here comes Happy 2" Lucy said with a drop of sweat

"For Erza has so many suitcases we are on a mission not on vacation" whispers Lance

"If traveling together is the best," Erza said, looking at Natsu and Gray before looking at Lucy- "And you are? I think they were in Fairy Tail are one of the new members along with Daimon and the others correct? "

"Yes. That's right, I'm Lucy." Said Lucy says introducing herself - "Mira- san asked me to come along with you and the others. Thank you for inviting me!"

Meanwhile behind Erza both Natsu and Gray are looking angrily at each other again

"I am to have you as the other recruits with us in this mission," Erza said, then take a look behind her at Natsu and Gray to see what they are doing as the two quickly returned to act as friends "So you're Lucy then. You're the one who beat a mercenary guerrilla with a finger, right?"

Hearing this surprises Lucy

"You have my thanks for volunteering to help. I'll say we're counting on you." Erza said before looking at Natsu and Gray who quickly start acting like friends ... again.

"That's not even close to what really happened," thought Lance.

"M-Glad to be able to help," Lucy said in shock.

"Erza I have a condition before making that trip" said Natsu

"Tell me, what thing?" Said Erza

"When we return fight with me" Natsu said

"Hey, do not kill yourself," Gray said as Lucy and Happy gasped.

"It's not going to end like the last time," Natsu said. "I'm strong enough to get you!"

Erza, hearing this, closes her eyes and smiles - "It's true that she's improved, I'm not sure about that, though ... well ... I'm going to fight with you" she said, opening her eyes, staring at Natsu

"Okay, now I'm on!" Shouted Natsu like fire explodes from the head wrapping it.

"But it will have to be after I have my duel against one of the nine of the DARK team" said Erza looking at Daimon and the others

"You will have a duel with us in fact you seem to you, Natsu and seven fairy tail mages more against each of us to do so as a competition" said Daimon

"Do not focus on this" thought Lance, Kiba, Charlotte and Elizabeth

"It sounds interesting," Erza said.

"I like the idea too I want to fight against one of you" Natsu said, supporting the idea

"Okay, when we finish the mission there will be a competition ... you nine against nine wizards of Fairy Tail including myself and Natsu ... I admire your guts, I'm anxious to fight against you" said Erza staring at Daimon

"Same with you, Erza," Daimon said.

* * *

Meanwhile team DARK B

"Because we have the feeling that Daimon put us in a situation that will risk our lives" thought Oscar, Kage, Aster and Emily even on the train to reach the city

* * *

Back with the others, on the train to their destination ...

Natsu was completely blue, his eyes blank and devoid of life ... Motion sickness has hit him once more. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy and Erza sit together in a row of the train car while Daimon, Lance, Kiba, Charlotte and Elizabeth were sitting in the row behind the girls

"Geez you loser," Gray said. "That's how you get in after a fight?"

"This always happens to him, it must be difficult for him" Lucy said with Plue in his arms

"Poor you. Come, sit by me." Said Erza says.

"Aye!" Natsu said weakly.

"Are you telling me to move?" Lucy thought

Lucy and Natsu change seats as Natsu then leans against Erza who puts an arm around him,

"I'm going to make you rest," Erza said.

"Aye," Natsu said weakly.

Erza suddenly punches Natsu right into the stomach, leaving him unconscious while his head falls on his lap surprising the others with a drop of sweat

"Hi, was it really necessary?" Lance asked

"This way it's easier," Erza said.

"No" riders thought

"No, she's definitely a little weird," Lucy thought.

"Erza, is not it time for you to tell us?" Gray said- "What are we supposed to do?"

"Our opponents are the dark guild, Eisenwald," said Erza. "They intend to cause damage with a magic called 'lullaby'"

"Lullaby?" Said Gray, Happy and the riders at the same time remembering what an assistant found in the forest had mentioned

"Then the boy from before ..." said Lucy

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked

"On our way back from a job, we met some of the assistants who kidnapped Happy and tried to eat them, we beat them and one of them muttered" lullaby. "Before we could get any more information some kind of shadow hand He took them.

"I see, so he also met with some members of Eisenwald, maybe they were deserters, and they endured the plan and tried to escape." Erza said

"I feel sorry for them, we should have saved them as soon as possible," Elizabeth said.

"So this has something to do with the lullaby?" Gray asked

"I imagine that yes, that shadows that pursued him capable was a member of the main force of Eisenwalds, they had to move like this, so that their plans are kept secret" said Erza

"What they are planning" said Lucy and Kiba and shared a look together if

"I'm going to explain to you from the beginning," said Erza. "On my way back to my last job ... In the city of Onibas, I stopped at a bar where magicians gather." I heard some magicians talking about it. A kind of protected one of them mentioned that he was going to have it in three days "

"Lullaby ... like a song to put the kids to sleep?" Lucy asked

"And the seal they were talking about, I think it's a strong spell," said Lucy

"They are also part of Eisenwalds," Gray said.

"Yes, but I did not think that at the time," Erza said, "Or the name of Erigor, the strongest of all the dark guild of Eisenwald, Erigor, who is called the" shinigai "

"Murders?" Said Daimon

"Naturally the requests for murder are removed by the council but Eisenwald wanted money and six years ago were against the council guilds, but they did not follow the orders and continued to work," said Erza

"Maybe I should go home" said Lucy of fear as Plue apparently peed

"I was wrong," Erza said, accidentally tapping Natsu's head in the process- "If I had noticed Erigor's name before, I would have made him suffer and forced to tell me his plans"

"What scared" thought Lucy

"Trouble woman," thought Lance.

"Incredible" Daimon and Elizabeth thought ...

"Mmm ... meat" thought Kiba

"I see," Gray said. "Eisenwald is planning to do something with that" lullaby "and it's definitely something mean so you want to stop it."

"Yes," Erza agreed. "I can not face myself against a guild, that's why I asked for your help, we're going straight to Eisenwald!"

"Sounds interesting," Gray said.

"Aye" agreed Happy

"I wish I had not come" Lucy said as she and Plue were afraid

"So, we're actually going against a whole dark guild eh? Sounds like it's going to be fun," Daimon said.

"For me a pain in the ass" murmured Lance

* * *

With Team DARK B

"Ugh," said an assailant as he fell to the floor from Aster's blow to the stomach.

Everything was quiet on his trip to the city Aurora but for bad luck the train was the target of a group of assailants

"Do not move!" I shout another one of the assailants of the car pulling a weapon

 **Chain! Now!**

Several chains involved the criminal as Emily kicked him

Kage rocked his wooden sword and hit the last assailants - "What a nuisance and I thought it was going to be a quiet ride" complained

"At least we decided on them" said Oscar adjusting his glasses

Soon the passengers began to applaud the young riders and cheered that they were saved ...

"I guess we can finish our quiet trip now," Aster said, sitting down.

"I wonder how Daimon and the others are doing?" Said Emily

"I'm sure they're fine," Kage said as one of the assailants recovers but was knocked out by a kick

* * *

With Team DARK A

"By the way, what kind of magic does Erza. San?" Lucy asked as she, Gray and the riders have a sandwich with Hapy who has a fish and Plue a carrot.

"Please call me Erza." Erza said

"Erza's magic is very beautiful, the blood of his opponents splashes in all directions," said Happy

"Is beautiful?" Lucy said

"Rather horrible," Lance said as Erza looked at him and noticed the video game

"What's in your hands?" Said Erza

"A video game as I tell Daimon is a device where they live that allow you to recreate with several games through a screen" said Lucy

"Interesting," Erza said as she ate a strawberry cake - "I think Gray's magic is the prettiest"

"For real?" Gray asks as he then puts his right fist into the palm of his left hand and holds it outward to capture Lucy and attentions from the riders.

At that point, the cold air comes out of your fist for a few seconds before stopping. Gray moves his fist to reveal a Fairy Tail symbol of ice created in his hand, which then proceeds to float towards Lucy, who has been surprised.

"Magic Ice" reported Gray

" 's why you two do not get along because Natsu uses fire and you ice ?." Lucy said

"For real?" Said Erza

"That explains a lot," said Elizabeth.

"Sounds stupid just because they use elements that do not get along does not mean that the person who uses them should" Lance said.

"Whatever" Gray replied.

After several more minutes the group had arrived at their destination, the bus station. As they proceeded to disembark and collect everything they brought for the baggage among them the exaggerated number of Malija from Erza the group was preparing to fulfill its mission.

"Are these types of Eisenwald still here?" Gray asked

"I do not know but I came to find out," Erza replied.

"For me it sounds like a useless pursuit," Lucy said.

"Huh? Where's Natsu?" Happy said

At that point, the group can hear the whistle of the train ... in the distance, as it drives out of the station and down the tracks.

"It's out," Happy said.

"I was so busy counting on the story that I forgot about him," Erza said. "What have I done? And now that you feel bad about transportation, this is all my fault, please, someone hit me?"

"Are you a masochist or something?" Said Lance.

"Do not worry Erza, I have an idea how to bring Natsu here" said Daimon taking out his cover the Venosnaker contract card- "Although I do not like snakes she's my partner" I look at the reflection of Erza's armor As the cobra glided looking at Daimon, he nodded as the snake obeyed. "Just give my friend time to bring it," he said.

Lucy, Happy, Erza and Gray looked confused

* * *

On the train Natsu was still unconscious by the dizziness as another person was on the train

"Oh? Fairy Tail?" Said a man in white clothes, with black hair tied in a ponytail- "So you're a magician from one of those legal guilds? What a jealousy I have"

In the window Venosnaker was near Natsu and felt hostile presence of the man in white

"Legal guilds are not the only ones with cracks, Fairy!" Said the man, grinding his knuckles - "You know what we call them? Flies"

The subject was about to kick it as Natsu recovered until suddenly Venosnaker leaves the window and protects Natsu

"What is that thing?!" Said the man as he dodges the tail of the contract beast- "Annoying thing?" Growled like a black circle appeared beneath his feet and his shadows came to life and attack the snake.

Venosnaker hisses as he enters the mirror

"Where did he go?" Said the man as suddenly Venosnaker was in the other window and strikes by surprise hitting him, in the process a strange wooden flute with a carved skull falls

Venosnaker sees that and catches it with his jaw ...

"Hey that belongs to me!" Shout the man controlling his shadows

Venosnaker dodges him and then approaches Natsu by opening his jaw

"Huh? What's up-" Natsu said before the giant snake swallowed him

"Hey?" Said the man as he then sees the snake crawl inside the window before disappearing- "Well ... what the fuck was that?" He wondered - "Whatever it was he took Lullaby ... I have to get his back or Erigor was angry"

* * *

EAt the bus station

"Are you sure it's not better to stop the train?" I ask Erza

"Do not trust me, Natsu will come soon," Daimon said, noting Venosnaker in the reflection of the armor- "Erza, please do not be afraid of what will happen next"

"Hey?" Said Erza confused as suddenly a huge purple snake comes out of its armor surprising the wizards of Fairy Tail and the people of the station - "What is that thing?"

"Venosnaker ... did you bring Natsu?" Said Daimon

The cobra nodded as he began to regurgitate Natsu causing an "eww" to people ...

"Huh? Where I am? And why do I smell like a snake? "Natsu wondered, waking up.

"It's just your imagination" said Daimon and sees his monster contract - "Thank you Venosnaker for your help ... I really appreciate it"

Venosnaker began to hiss ...

"That a wizard who controls the shadow was going to attack Natsu?" Said Daimon understanding

"How can you understand?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Wait ... a wizard who controls shadow? ... Must be the guy who works for Eisenwald" said Gray as Lucy, Happy, Erza and the others were surprised

"One of them was on that train and we do not know God," Erza said. "Why did not you catch him ?!" I speak to the cobra - "We have to catch it"

Venosnaker hissed again and regurgitated the wooden flute ...

"What is that?" Said Daimon collecting it - "A wooden flute with a skull with three eyes carved into it?"

"A skull with three eyes?" Lucy asked

"It has bad taste," Gray said.

"Lucy, what's the matter?" Happy said

"I know that flute," said Lucy- "Lullaby ... The song of the curse! Magic of death!"

"What?" Said Erza

"Song of the curse ... You mean like a magic song?" Said gray

"I read something about that in the books, but one of the forbidden spells is the curse of death, right?"

"It's true, it's a black magic that takes life to whoever receives it ... and the flute Daimon has is that ... is that Lullaby?" Lucy said as everyone is in shock

"What?" Said Erza taking the flute from Daimon's hands and sees her - "If that's Lullaby" then look at Venosnaker - "Thank you, you really helped us"

Venosnaker hiss before looking at Happy

"Hey?" Said Happy in fear as the cobra looked at him like a food

"Venosnaker will not eat Happy" scold Daimon

The snake hissed but still kept looking at Happy.

"We have to hide this to a safe place," Erza said.

"I know the place" said Daimon taking the flute - "Venosnaker, can you have this inside the mirror world?"

Venosnkaer hiss as I take Lullaby with his jaws before returning to the mirror world through the armor of Erza

"Daimon, tell me what that thing was, and what is that about the mirror world?" Erza asked

"That is my companion Venosnaker is one of the four monsters of contract who lives in the mirror world which is a parallel dimension" explains Daimon

"Something like the stellar world of my keys?" Lucy said

"Something roasted but the mirror world is a case of all reflective objects ... I simply like my monster of contract can enter and leave that world but more people can enter there if one of us takes them and they already saw it when Venosnaker brought Natsu "Said Daimon.

"Did you say one? How many of those contract monsters do you have?" Said Erza

"Only two more" said Daimon- "The important thing that Lullaby will be safe from the hands of the dark guild"

"That's a good thing," said Erza, smiling. "Now we need to find a vehicle and follow that train to catch that wizard of Eisenwald"

The others nodded and headed out of the station to find a car, the Daimon like the other rider however do not know what to do with the car as it appears to be an open front with a joystick and a single seat and a normal passenger Rear seats

"What kind of car is that?" Said Lance.

"It's a car that uses the magic of the driver to increase speed." Said Erza - "Have you ever seen one?"

"We're from a distant place and we do not have things like that," Elizabeth said.

Erza raised his eyebrow. "Get in, get in the back" he said as Lucy, Natsu (reluctantly) and Happy stay inside, while Gray climbs on top of the car. The riders climbed in the back as Erza started the vehicle at high speed ...

"And that's why we need to have our rider machines," Daimon said as he, Kiba, Lance, Charlotte, Elizabeth, Natsu, Lucy and Happy were very tight in the back of the vehicle ...

* * *

Elsewhere in the Kunigi station the passengers screamed in panic as the thugs took things and killed the driver

"That train is owned by Eisenwald," said a tall, silver-haired man pointing upward in pointed tufts at the top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a tuft. She shows her bare torso, with all her tattoos visible, and her lower body is covered with different layers of clothing: she wears a long, worn skirt. Attached in his hand was a huge scythe- "You were all drivers and baggage too. Resisting is losing your life"

"Erigo-sar," said the man of the shadows.

"Kageyama," Erigor said. "I heard you were coming on that train but you see something worried ... is something wrong?"

"I ... uh ..." Kageyama said without being able to say something

"Did you bring Lillaby?" Said Erigor

"I ... I lost her," Kageyama said.

"What about you?!" Shouted Erigor about to kill him with the scythe

"Wait ... it's probably who has it," Kageyama said.

"Probably?!" Shout Erigor- "I should kill you"

"Do not wait I'll bring it back ... I promise," Kageyama said.

Erigor looks at him before lowering his scythe - "Well, bring it in an hour or I will not decapitate you"

Kageyama sighed as he had to look for that snake and seeing that it was in search of that magician of Fairy Tail, he had the feeling that they have it and recovered it from their dying bodies once it matte ...

 **End of chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it would be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**


	7. Chapter 6:SnakeFairyvsChameleonEisenwald

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other end of the day was a huge building showing nine young people smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a snake falls on Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat her flesh before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being scared by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild by celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door the sleep ashi of kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai of]**

 _(Various silhouettes of evil creatures and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple shade as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 6: Fairy Serpent vs. Chameleon Eisenwald**

The city Clover, where the teachers of the guilds meet in their meeting

"A man with a large scythe burst on board suddenly"

"I know them, they are those bastards of that dark guild who are in this area"

"Makarov, dear, it's so nice to have meetings for all those little wizards!" Said an elderly man, bald and dressed in feminine clothes. He wears a pink shirt, a necklace with very large circles, shorts with pink and purple stripes and high heels to set. He wears his blue guild mark on his right shoulder. She seems to wear makeup and has peculiar wings on her back. It was the master of the Blue Pegasus guild, Bob- "Ooh, I heard you gave a lesson to aristocrats"

"Oh that was one of our new members, Lucy," Makarov said, eating some meat while she had a beer in her hand- "She's great and she's got a spectacular figure, we also have nine wizards who use unusual requip magic"

"Stop bragging" said Bobo covering his head with his hands

"Is it something you should laugh at, Makarov?" Said a blond-haired man wearing black sunglasses, his neck has a spiked strap, and a pointed hat with spikes at the edge, was the master of Quatro Cerberus, Goldemine- "It's good that you have energies , But it is are people on the council who are worried that Fairy tail will destroy the whole city one of these days, you know "

"* Laugh * I would like to be crushed ... For Lucy's body, that's all" said Macarov

"That's not right. Do not put your hands on your little wizards," Bob said.

"Master Makarov," said a small blue veil with a wizard's hat carrying a letter- "A letter from Mirajane"

"Thank you," said Makarov taking the letter and moving his finger on the Fairy Tail seal as a magic circle appeared along with a living image of Mirajane

"Master, you sure are working hard at your meeting, right?" Said Mirajane

"That's what they think, she's our advertising. Pretty, is not she?" Said Makarov with pride as most male teachers whistled like wolves for the beauty of the girl

"Little Mirajane eh? Looks like a lot grown up," Goldmine said.

"Now, something incredible happened while I was not," Mirajane said. "It's amazing. Natsu, Gray and Erza have formed a team. Daimon, Charlotte, Lance, Kiba and Elizabeth will join them as the DARK team will go on a different mission. I think they will be the most powerful team in all of Fairy Tail.I thought I should tell you, that's why I sent you this letter.I'll see you "

At the end of the message Makarov had his mouth open as his eyes became white with the terror that is looming

"Oh dear," said Bob.

"It seems like those board concerns are going to happen hey ..." said Goldmine

Makarov fell on the table. "What the hell, Natsu, Gray and Erza are capable of destroying the whole city and Daimon and the other riders can possibly stop that happening, but there is also the risk that they will also destroy the city," he thought. Today is over, we are going to continue tomorrow, but ... Please do not let anything happen until then ... I beg you! "

At the Kurumi station, several train passengers explained to the army soldiers that they were there.

"A man with a big scythe burst on board suddenly"  
"I know them! It's those bastards from that dark guild who are in this area!"

From the top of the nearby hill, team DARK (A) and Fairy Tail watched as the passengers explained what was happening, since it was not long ago that the members of Eisenwald had attacked the station to retrieve their former member Lullaby flute with him that was now in the hands of our heroes.

"It looks like it's too late to catch him," Charlotte said.

"I understand capturing a car to a boat but a train?" Lucy said

"Yes, what benefits does escape have in a train that can only go by rails" said Happy

"But it's fast." I mention Erza

"It's true but the problem that both us and the military will know where they will go ... they may have pitfalls prepared for this," said Lance

Inside the car, Natsu sits on the floor and puts his head on the seat, especially motion sickness of Erza driving that does not make him feel very good at all.

"Those Eisenwald guys must be in a hurry but what? Thanks to Daimon's monster we have Lullaby's flute so what's the rush?" Said gray

"They probably want to get the place planned as some of their men are looking for the flute ... it would be good to ambush them," said Daimon

"It sounds great," Erza said. "Hey Daimon, you said you had more of those contract monsters, right?"

"If two more, why do you ask?" Said Daimon

"I want to ask you to send them to the next city to see if you find some Eiselwald wizards, bring them to us and get information," said Erza

"Well, I will, but I need a reflective object to communicate with them," said Daimon

"I have a mirror in my pocket," Lucy said, pulling out a mirror.

"It will do," said Daimon, taking the mirror as Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and a magenta stripe appear - "Venosnaker, Metalgelas, Evildiver, please look around for a dark wizard belonging to Eiselwald and trainganlo"

Venosnaker hiss as Metalgelas and Eviliver nodded and moved ...

"Well, they'll take care of it, we have to go to the next city to see if we can find anything," Daimon said.

Erza nodded and concentrated her magic on the vehicle speeding toward the next city ...

"I hope Oscar's team does better," Daimon thought.

Meanwhile in the city Aurora, team DARK B directed by Oscar had just arrived in the city, there they met the mayor and explained the situation. It turns out that a terrible monster has been living on the volcano in a state of hibernation but is now reactive and began to wreak havoc on the village. The group nodded and went to the volcano where the inhabited beast ...

"Damn it's hot," Emily said as sweat ran down her forehead.

"Although the mayor said that this volcano is inactive still retains its heat, that means that the monster is reactivating it" said Oscar

"Then we have to eliminate it before the volcano erupts and the people are in danger," said Aster

Suddenly the volcano began to shake taking the surprise of the group, suddenly they see that something was coming out of the ... It was a great demon with lava skin, big horns, tail and bony wings ... the monster roared as it left the volcano ...

"Looks like the beast decided to go get us" Kage said as his belt appeared on his waist - "We all go"

 **Standing By!**

 **Driver on! Now!** _ **The Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! - The Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!**_

"Henshin!" Shouted the four

 **Complete!**

 **Change! Now!**

 **Miso! Kujira! OOKAMIUO!**

 **(Whirlwind sound)**

The group is in its armed form-

"Well team, let's make this a showy show" said Oscar as the others looked at him - "What?"

"Mejoor lets Daimon say that, it feels strange that someone else says so," Kage admitted.

"Yep" said Emily and Aster

"Aww," Oscar complained before recalling the situation they were in - "We're just going to the attack," he said.

The others nodded and the four attacked the monster ...

 **Connect! Now!**

Oscar wiazrdswordgun wields and pierces the leg of the beast, The beast roars as it pushes Sorcerer, Poseidon creates cuts of water impacting and causing pain to the monster ...

"Guys, I think she's weak with water," Emily said.

"Of course because I did not realize, the creature is composed of fire so the water must hurt him" said Oscar taking out a lapis lazuli blue ring and places it in his left hand

 **Hydro!** **Now!** _ **Sui-Sui, Sui-Sui!**_

Sorcerer's armor changes to a blue hue as in his hat a lapis lazuli gemma in teardrop gorma adorns it ...

"Well now how about we cool the mood," Sorcer said, placing another ring on his right hand

 **Yes! Blizzard! Understand ?!**

A huge stream of frozen water hits the monster, its roars were in pain as it began to freeze but was still moving though slowly ...

"It works," Sorcerer said.

"Then let us finish it" Kage said as his sword shone

Aster inserted the memory mission into his weapon

 **Exceed Charge!**

"Orga Stlash! / Satan Saber!" Said Aster u Kage creating power cuts

"Here slash!" Emily joined in creating a waterfall

The union of the three attacks impacted the frozen beast on several pieces of ice, the sky began to fall small pieces like snow ...

"Wohoo!" We did it, said Emily.

"It was not so difficult," Kage admitted.

"Let's go tell the locals," Aster said.

"I hope Daimon and the others are well ... .What are they doing now?" Oscar said as the four riders returned to the village ...

With Fairy tail and team DARK A

The group arrives in the next city, Erza recklessly drives through the streets to reach the train station where they believe that the Eisenwald guild can be or at least passed if they have not already done so.

"Sorry for this!" Shouts Kiba to the people who drive who seem to be scared of their minds.

"We really feel it" shouted Daimon and Elizabeth

"Erza will kill an innocent if you drive like that!" Shouts Lance

"Erza slower, look, the connector is inflating, what we're going to do when we get there and you do not have magic power," Gray told Erza, probably because he used a lot of his magic to speed up the vehicle ...

"We have to find Erigor and his guild to bring them to justice, and if my magical power is too low, I'll fight anyway," Erza said. "Daimon, did your monsters find anything?" Report

"Nothing yet!" Said Daimon

or,

"I have a feeling I have to tell Lucy something." Happy said trying to remember something while Natsu is on the floor and still feeling sick.

"Me? What thing?" Lucy asks.

"I forgot, I just know it had something to do with you, Lucy." He said happy

"I'm going to ..." Natsu said in a very weak state.

"That must be!" Happy said

"How!" Lucy yelled angrily

Suddenly, Natsu throws himself out the window and hangs on her as if to fall, Daimon as Lucy begin to panic and hold the pink peli

"Wait Natsu! You're going to fall!" Shout Lucy

"Leave me," Natsu said.

"Friend, you can not throw yourself out the window just because you're dizzy," Daimon said.

"Hmm ... what was it?" Said Happy as he tries to think of what he has to say to Lucy, who now she and Daimon and Kiba cling to Natsu to make sure he does not fall out of the car- "If it's not that" Lucy is going to vomit "then ... Lucy ... Rare ... the fish is delicious? Healthy ... rare ... rare ... rare

Lucy, Daimon and Kiba manage to pull Natsu back in the seats

"Stop calling me weird!" Lucy said

"What is this?" Erza said when he saw smoke in the distance

The group arrived at the station Oshibana that there was a commotion ... something must have happened

"Come back please! I've derailed a train! We can not let them into the station!" Said one of the train station workers shouts into a megaphone in a meeting crowd

"Is a train derailed? Really?"

"I heard rumors that some dangerous men took the train station"

"Back please!" Said the worker

"You! What's the situation inside ?!" Said Erza approaching him

"Who the hell are you…"

However before he can finish his sentence Erza gives a heads up to the worker, banging his teeth and out to the ground r. Erza then approaches the next worker while the others look with astonishment at his method of obtaining information

"What is the situation?" Erza asks the next worker.

The worker just came out a single - "huh?"

Before being shot down by the head of Erza who then passes to the next worker- "What is the situation inside?!" He said

The next worker makes the same mistake and is also hit with his head to the ground.

"I think she does not serve people who do not respond soon" Lucy said as she carried Natsu who was still dizzy and weak

"How are we supposed to know what happens if it hits them all?" Daimon said

"Do you understand how Erza is now?" Gray told the group ... stripped of the boxers again

"Why are you naked?" Shouted Lance, Kiba, Charlotte, Elizabeth and Lucy

Daimon hears a sound and sees that Venosnaker, Metalgelas and Evildiver were here in the reflection of a piece of metal ...

"Hey Erza!" Daimon knocked as he looked at the workers now lying on the floor, the smoke was coming from two of their mouths and the third had smoke coming out of the nape of the neck while Erza looked at him- "Venosnaker and the others found the Eisenwald wizards, they are there I'll enter the mirror world to ambush you, "Daimon said.

Erza nods - "Okay, the rest of us go," I order

"Okay," said Gray, Kiba, Charlotte, Elizabeth and Lance.

"Is this my responsibility?" Lucy said of Natsu.

Daimon immediately jumps towards the piece of metal and enters the mirror world as Erza and the others run into the station

In the mirror world Daimon encountered his contract monsters ...

"Okay guys, we have to attack the enemy by surprise," Daimon said.

"I do not think so," said a voice

Daimon was surprised to hear something and looked around and noticed that a shadow moved and attacked, Damion managed to dodge it but it takes the surprise that someone else was in this dimension ...

"Who is there?" Said Daimon

There were footsteps heard as a person came out of the shadows. He wore a white suit with black markings, black hair tied in a ponytail that ends in tips ...

"Hello little fairy" said Kageyama

"Who are you?" Daimon said as his contract monsters were put on guard

"I am Kageyama, Eisenwald magician," Kageyama said courteously.

"Eisenwald ?!" Said Daimon ...

"That's right and I have to admit this place is interesting ... I had no idea that there is a parallel world inside a mirror, ideal for ambushes do not you think?" Said Kageyama

"How did you get into this place?" Said Daimon

"Your little friends let me into this world," Kageyama said. "I had been caught off guard and they brought me here but I was able to escape and I've been looking for my way back to my companions but I realized something ..." Hand pointing at Daimon - "Where did you hide Lullaby's flute?"

"I do not know what you're talking about?" Said Daimon

"Do not play with me fly ... I recognized that snake of yours and to see your mark you are of that guild that follows the advice" said Kageyama - "I repeat ... where you left the flute ?!"

"I will not tell you," Daion said, pulling out the cover.

Kageyama raised his eyebrow, staring at the boy.

"Henshin!" Scream Daimon inserting the cover to his belt becoming Ouja

Ouja holds his staff and looks at the wizard of Eisenwald. Kageyama blinked at the young rider and started to laugh ...

"What are you laughing at?" Ouja said

"That's how you use that thing, huh?" "Kageyama said, pulling something out of his pocket." I was curious about what it was when I accidentally found it in the forest. At first I thought it was rubbish until I felt an unusual power and I saved it to know how it is used and thanks to you , I understand how "

Daimon's eyes widened as he watched as the wizard of Eisenwald pulled out a green cover with the symbol of a chameleon

"An Advent deck ?!" Said Daimon

"That's the name of that thing?" Kageyama said before smiling and stretching his arm showing the cover as V-Buckle appeared to his waist - "How was it you said? ... Aye, Henshin!" Scream by inserting the cover.

Several gray images surrounded him as his body won a black suit complete with pieces of silver and green armor, red lines marked the contours of the armor, had green shoulder pads with silver center and a red horn. On his left leg he had a green ribbon around him as a chameleon head looked. His helmet was green with silver mask as the shapes of his eyes were the same as the eyes of a chameleon ... Kageyama had become a Kamen rider known as ... Green

"Wow, that feels interesting ... I can feel my magic growing from power" said Kageyama- "Let's do the test"

A magic circle appeared at his feet as the shadows rushed to Ouja. Daimon eludes him as he pulls out a card and inserts it

 **Sword vent!**

Ouja grips veno to know and attacks, Kageyama controls his shadows but the rider dodged them, he leaped dodging the strike as he was standing on the rail ...

"Awesome trick, let me try," Kageyama said, pulling out a card on its cover but did not know where to place it - "Eh? Where are they placed?"

Daimon takes the opportunity and jumps out striking the dark magician to the ground.

"You may have transformed yourself but you do not know how to use your skills as I know," he said.

Kageyama stands up and looks at his waist realizing something ...

"Shit," Daimon thought as he charged toward him.

"I wonder if" said Kageyama pulling out a ribbon in the form of a tongue and places the card on it and release it causing it to enter the viewfinder ...

 **Copy vent!**

Daimon's veno learn quickly appears in Kageyama's hand and uses it to block the attack ...

"I like those new skills" Green said - "But I still prefer my magic"

Ouja dodging when you cast shadows came off the ground

"Too bad for you flies, you will not see the new dark age because you go to the afterlife!" Said Kageyama as then the ground beneath it begins glowing purple. Suddenly, three long shadows on the ground rush toward Daimon with a blind speed before leaving the ground in the air and forming hands that then proceed to lower towards him an attempt to take them out.

"I need help" said Ouja by inserting a card

 **Advent**

Suddenly Evildiver appears in the sky and descends as Ouja leaps towards her and dodges the hand of shadows ...

"Tch" grunting Kageyama

"Thank you Evildiver, save me" Daimon said as the contract monster sizzled with joy - "Let's get this over with" I insert a card

 **Final vent!**

"Let's Evildiver" said Ouja climbing on the back of the monster contract- "Hide Venom!"

Kageya takes out a card and uses it

 **Clear vent!**

Green became completely invisible by dodging the attack of Ouja ...

"Where did he go?" Said Ouja as if by surprise a hand of shadow catches him and pulls him out of Evildiver.

Green's invisibility ends as he leaves a building ...

"You liked my disappearance trick, fly?" Said Kageyama by inserting another card

 **Hold vent!**

"A yo-yo ?, meh serves the same" said Kageyama throwing his weapon impacting against Ouja, the sparks left his body as it fell to the ground ...

"Damn this guy is very strong already learned quickly the power of Green" thought Daimon - "I need to end this"

Meanwhile with the team of Fairy Tail and DARK (minus Daimon)

"An army platoon had come in a while ago, but it seems they have not yet returned, but it is likely that they became involved in the battle of Eisenwald." Said Erza.

As the group continues to run down the hall to the stairs leading to the train tracks, they spot something ahead that causes Lucy to worry. Army soldiers, all on the stairs, unaware while their weapons and shields are scattered and broken.

"They have been exterminated!" Shout Happy

The group climbed the stairs and stopped running as they began to examine the butchery of the downed army soldiers

"They faced a whole guild, each of them are wizards, an army squad barely had a chance" said Erza

"It looks like the army needs to be a little smarter to have their own mages among them for situations like this," said Lance

. The group walks through a door and they are soon at the station. They hear someone laughing

"I already knew they would come, Fairy Tail," said the voice.

Before the group, the entire Eisenwald Guild. All of them, magicians like few stand out like a fat man with green hair, a man with a hood covered with black stripes and dark yellow and Erigor in person

"Bastard, then you are Erigor!" Said Erza

"Natsu wake up! You have work to do" Lucy said trying to wake up the magician with pink hair

"It's impossible, trains, magic carriages, Lucys ... It's a level three dizziness" said Happy

"So now I'm a transport ?!" Shout Lucy

"As one of my subjects told me you have Lullaby ... if you deliver it to me, I will assure you a quick and painless death," said Erigor

"We will not tell you, we'd rather be dead before Lullaby falls into your hands," Erza said, pulling out his sword.

That brings a smile from Erigor

With Daimon ...

"Gack!" Shout Ouja as he was beaten by Green with his yo-yo

"Ride yourself fly," Kageyama said, raising his arms, the shadows lifted and launched into Daimon

Ouja spins his body dodging the spears and inserts a card

 **Advent!**

On a wall behind Green, Metalgelas crosses the wall and knocks Kageyama with the onslaught and stands next to Ouja ...

"Thank you," Daimon said as his contract monster nodded.

"First a stingray and now a rhino? I thought you were the type of the snakes?" Kageyama said in a mocking tone.

"I have my surprises," Ouja said.

"Well I think I'll also call a friend" said Green inserting another card

 **Advent!**

A figure came out among the cars but was invisible until it showed, was a kind of black-skinned humanoid chameleon with green air ...

"Well my pet, attack!" Said Kageyama as Biogreeza (name of Green's contract monster) attacks

"Metalella, take care of him" Daimon said with the rhino nodded and charged against the other monster, while inserting another card.

 **Strike vent!**

Ouja leaps against Green as the shadows formed.

"No more games!" Shouted Kageyama directing his shadows.

Ouja dodges them and gives a strong blow with metal horn before cutting it with venosaber causing sparks to leave the body of Green.

"Damn," Kageyama said, standing up - "Are you some more trick you want to throw?"

"In fact, if there is one," Daimon said, inserting the card

 **Advent!**

Venosnaker hisses as he appears behind Green and bites him. He turns his head by throwing Eisenwald's wizard at the wall. Metalgelas strikes against Biogreeza but dodges for his agility nevertheless Evildiver furrows the skies and hits the monster chameleon ...

"Let's finish with this" said Ouja inserting the last card ...

Kageyama was still on the floor until I noticed something ...

"The flute!" He said as he took Lullaby and hid it while he stood up. I was about to escape until I heard some words ...

 **Final vent!**

"Hey?" Said Kageyama as Ouja was coming towards him along with Venosnaker, he turns back as the snake gives him impetus ...

"Veno crash!" Scream Daimon performing a kick on bike impacting Green repeatedly before a loud explosion occurred ...

"Gack!" Green scream as Kageyama returned, the dark magician was very hurt, I look at his cover that was completely destroyed but managed to escape in the mirror ... at least he got the flute ...

Ouja looked like the presence of the wizard of Eisenwald was not there, only the deck was shattered ...

"I managed to escape ?, it seems that I escaped before the deck was destroyed," Daimon said and then noticed that Biogreeza was acting like a wild monster, because he is no longer tied to Green's contract - "It would not hurt to have an ally More "said taking out a white card with the word" contract "in it and lifts it in front of the monster chameleon

Biogreeza looks at the rider, a few moments passed as the card began to glow. When the light disappeared Daimon saw the card showing Biogreeza with the symbol of Ouja in a corner ...

"Welcome to the Biogreeza team," Daimon said with a low grin on his helmet.

The chameleon made a sound before it became invisible ...

"The flute" said Daimon running after the place where he left the faluta but was not - "Shit, I should arrive with Natsu and the boy"

I immediately jump in the mirror where Erza and the others were ...

In the real world…

"What are you going to do with Lullaby?" Asked Erza with a demanding voice.

" You do not know?" Said Erigor as then a gust of wind appears out of nowhere and flies in the air and looms. "What is here at this station?"

"He flied!" Lucy said in surprise.

"It's Wind Magic!" Happy said

"Do you plan to play the lullaby?" Said Erza

"Erigor-sama" said Kageyama coming out of the mirror - "I retrieve it"

"Well done," said Erigor taking Lullaby,

At this moment Daimon leaves the armor of Erza taking it of surprise

"They are fine?" Said Daimon

"Daimon, is that you?" Said Erza surprised by the armor he has - "I guess this is your armor?"

"In fact ... but now we have to concentrate, one of Erigor's henchmen found a way to enter the mirror world and took Lullaby, fight and defeat him but escape," Daimon explained as I look at Kageyama - "" And I see I've arrived late"

"That's right ..." said Erigor with Lullaby in his hand - I wonder how many curious are present. And if the volume increases, it will sound all over the city. That is the melody of death "

"You plan to make innocent people listen to the flute of the lullaby," Erza said.

"It is a punishment," Erigor said. "I am going to punish those fools who protect their rights without even knowing that they are the ones whose rights have been stolen." Their sin is to live without knowing that the world is not fair. Come to punish them! "

"Well, maybe if you did not do bad things, you would not have lost those rights in the first place," said Lance

"Doing this will not regain your rights," Lucy said.

"Now that we've gotten so far, we do not want rights, it's power! Those with power can cleanse their past and rule their future," Erigor said, lifting his left hand and squeezing it tightly

"Great, another cliche villain ..." Charlotte said.

"You're an idiot, are not you?" Lucy said

Kageyama approaches slowly even as his body was pained by the quarrel of Ouja - "You will die in this place" I concentrate its magic or what remains of it a giant shadow ...

"Great still has energy even after I kicked his butt" said Daimon with venosaber in the hand

However, before they can strike, Natsu finally recovers while destroying the shadows with his fire.

"It's you" said Kageyama, recognizing the magician

"So it was you who spoke while still unconscious on the train," Natsu said as he smiled ..

"" So that guy was the one who controlled the shadows when he made those fugitives disappear, "said Kiba

"You came back at the right time," Charlotte said.

"Oh? There's a lot!" Natsu said looking at all the dark wizards.

"They are all enemies and there are enough for everyone," Daimon said.

Natsu hits his left fist in his right hand while a dark shadow covers the center of his face that has an anxious look on him, Natsu ready to start kicking some butt.

"This is going to be fun," he said and then looked at Ouja - "I still have issues with you for letting your snake swallow me"

"So you figured it out," Daimon said, "but first let's get these guys down, I'll finish ten on the left and you'll get ten on the right,

"Nonsense, I'll end up with eleven" Natsu said

"That's the spirit," Daimon said.

"They fell into the trap Fairy Tail, everything goes according to plan, and there are enough ones that I'm going to make sure they listen to this flute," Erigor thought, laughing anyway with a smile still on her face.

"I have a bad feeling about that smile he has," Daimon thought.

"This is Fairy Tail's strongest team! You'd better get ready!" Lucy said

"I'll leave the rest to you! They'll see how terrible a dark guild is!" Said Erigor as he began to float and suddenly disappears into thin air.

"He ran away!" Happy and Lucy scream in shock with their open jaws and empty eyes

"Natsu, Gray ... Go after him." Erza said to the two that look at her .- "As long as you work together, there is no way to lose, even for the" Shinigami Erigor. "

Natsu and Gray are in the other's face, with an angry look on their faces. Erza becomes angry,

"Were you listening?" she said

"Aye, sir!" Screamed Natsu and Gray as they run together

"Charlotte, come with me and help Natsu and Gray" Daimon said before looking at Erza - "Good luck" gives a smile under his mask as he and Charlotte followed behind Natsu and Gray

"They're trying to follow Erigor!"

"Leave them to me!" Said the man in the hood as black bands appear around his fingers and throw his arms forward on a railing to the second floor. They extend outward toward the railing as they surround them and the man stands up. "I, Rayure, I'll knock them down!"

"I will not forgive that bastard either," growled Kageyama recovering some of his strength by creating a yellow magic circle below him and disappears

"After finishing with these guys, we're going to follow them, too," Erza said.

"Two girls against so many?" Lucy said

"Two girls? What do you think?"

"Let's get their wings, baby flies"

"But we're so cute ... It does not hurt them," Lucy said, trying to act cute.

"Lucy comes back" said Happy flying near her

"Hey, they forget about us!" Shout Lance

"Do not worry, Lucy, I'll be protecting you," Kiba said, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey I'm a girl too and they forgot about me too," Elizabeth said with a pout

"I'm sorry, I do not know why we forgot about you," Lucy said.

"Fuck this, friends, let's do it," Lance said as the three riders pulled their belts

"Henshin" screamed Kiba as an organ melody began to play before he slid his pass to his SetTouch.

 **Gaoh form!**

Elizabet removes her gaia memory

 **Eternal**

"Henshin," Elizabeth said, inserting the gaia memory

 _ **"**_ _ **Eternal! (Old school jungle music)**_ _ **"**_

"Let's play!" Said Lance with the gashat in his hand

 **Mighty Action X**

Some dark purple energy generates on the floor and expanding, causing the surrounded in pixel form before returning to normal. Behind Lance, there is a large hologram that shows the title Mighty action x as some purple bricks come out of it.

"Henshin" Lance said putting the gashat

 **[GASHAT!]**

 **[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which am I? Kamen rider!]**

A white and blue electric ring of rhodium to Elizabeth as next to her Kiba was surrounded by six pieces of armor before joining and as Lance is rhodium by series of images of character, chose the image with practically a punch in the right side . The image he chose now becomes larger than it was surrounded by light. As the three of them were in their rider form although they all stared at Lance's armor

"What the hell?"

"What kind of magic was that?

"Are they requip wizards with flashy armor changes?"

"Incredible ..." said Erza surprised by his transformations.

" _Now, enjoy your hell!_ " Said Eternal pointing his thumb down

" _I'll eat it all!_ " Said Gaoh with Gaogasher in hand

"I already said mine" said Genmu level 1 before most people started to laugh

"What kind of thing is that ?!"

"It's like an advertising pet"

A throbbing vein could be seen in the hull of Genmu

"Shut up, I'm not done yet," said Genmu- "Seriousness ... second advance!"

 **[GACHAN! Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]**

The image icon of the Level 2 form is slowly coming and going before your entire body becomes level two ...

"That's better" Genmu said as the icon of his weapon was close to him and squeezed

 **Gashacon Bugvisor**

"Ready to fight?" Said Genmo

"You really think that showy show you see is going to scare us!"

"Miserables"! Erza said as she held her right hand outward appearing a circle of red magic. Suddenly, a sword with wings appears in the air above it.

"A sword appeared" said Lucy - "A magic sword"

"One more insult to Fairy tail and I do not guarantee that they live to tell it" said Erza holding the sword

"We also have magic swords," the Eisenwald wizards shouted at the load.

"Kiba, Lance, Elizabeth, let's go," Erza said.

"Yes" said the three riders

The group of Eisenwald sorcerers fly towards the riders and Erza,

Erza swings his sword and with one blow, takes out all the mages of Eisenwald who jumped in the process even breaking all their swords. Seeing this power in one swing surprises Lucy and the riders ...

"Damn, she's very powerful," said Eyernal

"Really your title as the strongest characterizes it," Gaoh said excitedly.

"Tch, as I assumed ... is a troubled woman," said Lance.

Erza jumps to another group of Eisenwald soldiers, while landing she swings her sword again and once again wipes out most of them ...

"Catch That Fairy" One Eisenwald magician yells at him and another leap toward Lucy

Lucy felt fear before Gaoh was in front of her ...

"They will not go near her," Gaoh said, running toward them with a blow that sent the two wizards away as they landed in front of another group of their comrades. Another Eisenwald aide charges Gaoh and swings his sword. Gaoh blocks it with gaohgasher and cuts it, another dark magician appears for detrnas but the rider holds him by the arm and throws him against his comrades - "Disappear" slip the pass once more

 **Full charge!**

Static energy covers Gaoh's blade and runs to the mages and creates a large power outage by finishing them.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Gaoh said, kneeling down to the blonde.

"Yes, he is," Lucy said with a slight blush.

Eternal strikes a wizard from Eisenwald with his Eternal Edge knife before turning it to his right, hitting two more wizards as sparks fly from their bodies. Three other magicians leap from him around, Eternal acts quickly throwing a spinning kick. More sorcerers from Eisenwald charging toward him. Eternal takes out a gaia memory Blue Cian with the letter U and activates it.

 **UNICORN!**

I then insert it into the slot of your gun for a finish

 **UNICORN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Eternal cuts diagonally down from his right, cutting off Eisenwald's soldiers

"Incredible" thought Erza looking at the rider's abilities

Genmu swings toward the wizards and throws a punch and then kicks them out to fly. Grab the heads of two magicians and make them collide with each other ...

"How about something about this?" Screams an Eisenwald magician while he and two others have a small magical purple circle appear in his hand and then fire a powerful magic beam to Genmu

Genmu sees the attacks coming and quickly jumps up and hits one of the purple blocks as a kind of gray item showing the image of a rider with a broken sword at the time of hitting it appears ...

"Just what I need," Genmu said, taking the medal and his body turning metal as the magic attacks hit him but bounced toward the ceiling, then hit more blocks until he found a yellow medal with the image of a rider running. He took the item and started to run at high speed and hit each soldier. Then appears a red medal that shows a rider folding his muscular arm. In an instant Genmu gets an increase in strength and sends a group of magicians to fly ...

"Let's get this over with," Genmu said, inserting the gashat into the Kimewaza slot

 **[Kimewaza (sound of energy]**

 **[Mighty critical strike!]**

"He has!" Screamed Genmu throwing a rider kick as the words "great" and "perfect" came out with every blow to Eisenwald's soldiers until a loud explosion occurred

 **[Kaishin no Ippatsu!]**

Genmu gets in front of the defeated wizards ...

"Mph, children's play" he said

"What power do these magicians have ?!" Said an obese wizard with green hair says.

"As if that red-haired woman was not enough, the weapons and armor of those three are things we've never seen before, and they're so powerful, too!" Said a wizard Eisenwald near him.

Erza jumps as two magical circles appear at his side and his sword has transformed into a spear

"Turned a spear!" Lucy said surprised.

With a move Erza cuts several magicians then the weapon changes to two double-edged swords and ends with more soldiers

"Erza's magic is similar to your celestial magic, Lucy," Happy said to Lucy, "Requip, allows you to summon a weapon you have stored in an alternate space and change it with the weapon that you have from there"

"Incredible" said Lucy

"Hey Erza" I call Gaoh as the red-haired wizard looks at him - "Let's make a change" I throw gaohgaser at her

Erza nodded and threw his swords at him.

And then they both cut the magicians with one motion.

"It is interesting your sword, Kiba" said Erza returning gaohgasher to its owner

"And those swords are incredible," said Kiba doing the same

"Wow, Kiba is strong," Lucy said.

"But both he and Erza, Lance and Elizabeth are just warming up," said Happy with a creepy look.

"Well I'm going to fight too," Lucy said taking one of her keys.

"What? This is supposed to be the Erza scene," Happy said.

"If that's the case, why would Lance and the others be allowed to fight?" Lucy yells at Happy.

"Because they are cool" replied Happy

 **"Giant Crab Door, open up! Cancer!"** Shout Lucy summoning the spirit of the zodiac Cancer

"Again a fight-ebi?" Cancer wonder

"Can you make a cut to this fight?" Lucy said with a smile and a sparkling star above her head.

"You, with the weird hairstyle"

"We will fix you"

The Eisenwald wizards around Lucy launch into Cancer, Lucy and Happy. Cancer see them coming and in a fraction of a second does their job as snip breaks their scissors by cutting not only the hairs of the wizards, but also their arms like hair and pieces of weapons fall to the ground. The Eisenwald wizards are not amused at all by this:

"My weapon!"

"M- My hair!"

"It's like a ..."

"Kappa ..." Lucy says as then a stone slab that says "Kappa" lands on top of them, crushing them.

"You are very cruel!" Said the magicians

"Say something we do not know about her" Genmu said laughing before Kiba hit him - "Ouch! What's wrong, Kiba ?!"

"Do not insult Lucy," Gaoh said.

"Good cut-ebi" said Cancer

"Not bad." Erza said when he saw the fight, but now he is also driving a gigantic two-handed ax.

"Ah, it's nothing really," Lucy said with a thumbs-up. "Well, I gave her a good impression"

"That was your goal ?!" Shout Happy

"As I guessed," Genmu said, "Plus you just finished seven of them and you did not do much." As Cancer cut off their weapons and given horrible haircuts, you chose Cancer as a stylist instead of Taurus. a warrior?!"

"Hey do not judge my combat methods!" Shout Lucy

"But the way he ends his sentences confuses me," said Erza - "Ebi? Why ebi? At least say snippets or something that is really appropriate for someone like you"

"Is not it good enough?" Lucy said with her hands in her face.

"Ebi-snip" said Cancer

"She has a point are a crab and yet you are finishing all your phrases with ebi which means , you could finish your prayers with -kani (crab) or snap, which seem like the best options for you. " Eternal said

"Right really would fit better with your style" nodded Gaoh

"Let's forget about the damn crab and concentrate on the fight, will you?" Genmu said

"But there are still many," Erza said, looking at the remaining enemies - "It's very annoying ... I'll eliminate them once and for all," Erza said as her body begins to glow with a bright light

"Oh, your armor is coming out!" Said A magician Eisenwald as now they all have heart-shaped eyes and look with joy at Erza.

"Hey damn perverts, do not you forget she's your enemy ?!" Scream Genmu

"Magical knights usually fight for the change of different weapons, but Erza has increased her own abilities and can fight while changing to different magical armor, so it's the magic of Erza. Happy said while he, Lucy and look at them to Erza.

The light goes off as the Riders and Lucy see Erza's new armor; Plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over her, she wears a large billowing skirt that has the plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are bare, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades as well as a wing like headpiece.

Seeing how Erza looks, Lucy can not help blushing as all of Eisenwald's mages are "distracted" with their new armor because of a certain ... area in their chest that stands out a little.

"Wow," Gaoh said, blushing under his mask.

"Exhibitionist" Elizabeth coughed

"Mph" Genmu said as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks

"Dance my swords," shouts Erza as she looms in the air and draws her two swords out, summoning a circle of swords around her.

"Circle swords!" Erza screams as she swings her two eastas over her chest, sending the swords around her spinning at an incredible speed before being thrown at the Eisenwald mages to send a larger group than any other before flying around the room

"Incredible. He undid the majority with a single blow," Lucy said.

"Aye" agreed Happy

"They know I will not stand there doing nothing," Genmu said, pulling out another gashat

 **Shakariki Sports (Upbeat rock music)**

A hologram with the title appears as a sport gamer appears next to Lance

"The seriousness ... third advance!" Genmu said opening the lever

 **[GACHAN! Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!] [** **The Gacha! Shakariki, Shakariki, BAD! BAD! Shakatto, Rikitto, Shakariki Sports!** **(Upbeat Rock Song and Drum bang)]**

Two holograms one dark purple and the other a bright green meet and pass in Genmu as the bike revolves around him and jumps becoming an armor ...

"Kamen rider Genmu ... level 3" Genmu said by snapping his fingers and inserting the gashat into the Kimewaza slot

"Wow" was surprised Lucy

"Interesting" thought Erza looking closely

 **Kimewaza (sound of charge of energy)**

 **[Shakariki critical strike!]**

"Deadly wheels" scream Genmu launches his Trick Flywheel towards the magicians finishing a large amount

"Eeeehhhh!" Shouted Happy and Lucy in shock

"Surprising ... I wonder if others have that power" Erza thought.

"Mph, this is how you take out the trash," Genmu said as a game score appeared - "12000 points ... fair enough"

Erza returns back to her main armor as Genmu returns to her level 2

"I think I'm in love" Lucy shouted.

Gaoh snarled ...

"What's up Kiba ... jealous that Lance steals your girlfriend's attention?" I make fun

"She's not my girlfriend," Gaoh said.

"I will not go against any of you!" Screamed the fat wizard as he ran to an open door leaving a trail of smoke behind as he turned left

"Coward," Genmu said.

"Maybe he's going to Erigor," Erza said. "Go after him." Look at Lucy.

"I?" Lucy asks.

"I'm counting on you?!" Asks Erza, her eyes completely white and her voice rising.

"Okay, I'm leaving!" Lucy screams in fear as she and Happy walk away from the survivor.

"Kiba, Elizabeth go with Lucy and Happy." Genmu said

Gaoh and Eternal nod and quickly run after leaving only Genmu and Erza in the midst of all the unconscious bodies of the Eisenwald mages.

"Why do not you go with them?" Erza asked

"Someone has to take care of you, since you've worn yourself out a lot because of using a lot of magical energy in the vehicle and when you fought the Eisenwald wizards," Genmu said.

"It could be said" said Erza

Genmu helps Erza get up - "I also have to take care of the girl Daimon appreciates"

"Hey?" Said Erza confused

"Forget it," Genmu said.

Erza did not understand what she said she looked at the floor - "Friends ... it all depends on you" she thought as she and Lance had to do something before it was too late

 **End of chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it would be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	8. Chapter 7: Wind, Fire, Survive

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other end of the day was a huge building showing nine young people smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a snake falls on Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being scared by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild by celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door the sleep ashi of kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai of]**

 _(Various silhouettes of evil creatures and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple shade as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 7: Wind, Fire and Survive**

"Do you think Natsu and Gray split up here?" Daimon said as he and Charlotte had reached the end of the corridor where there were two roads

"It's likely, you know they do not like to work together so they had to take separate paths," Charlotte said.

"Then I'll go to the right path," Daimon said.

"Well ... we'll meet again when the situation changes," Charlotte said.

They shared a glance before separating

Meanwhile on the outside of the front entrance a megaphone siren is heard while all civilians notice two people leaving the station

, "Someone is coming out!"

"What?"

Erza and Genmu leave with Erza with the megaphone in the hand while it raises it in front of his face

"If you value your lives, get away from here immediately! This station has been taken by evil wizards! And those magicians try to perform a magic that will kill all the people who are here! Evacuate as far from here as you can!" Erza announced as all the civilians who heard the announcement began to speak to each other in panic.

It is not so long until all civilians start to flee the station in a massive panic.

"Hey, why did you make everyone panic?" Said one of the workers of the station

"You want all these people to become victims when they perform a magic that can kill them? There is no time for a quiet evacuation unfortunately," said Genmu

"Speaking of which, you must evacuate here as well." Erza said the three workers.

Immediately the workers hurry away from the station, as well as Erza and Genmu watch the large crowd of civilians run in the distance.

"Now there are no more people near the station," Erza said. "What are you going to do, Erigor?"

Suddenly the wind begins to blow strongly, Genmu and Erza turn to the station. They both pant, confused by what they see.

"The station ..." Genmu said.

"Is it surrounded by wind?" I finish Erza

While the two are still watching the wind surrounding the station, Erigor appears in the air behind them. Genmu gets a feel as she turns around and sees Erigor there, Erza notices this as she turns around and also locates it.

Erigor! Shout Erza

Erigor laughs mischievously- "And I always wanted to fight you, Reina, but ... I do not have time to play with you now!" He said as he raised his left hand open and a purple light appeared.

This causes Erza to cover her eyes after the strong glow and is then knocked down through the wind surrounding the station, but unscathed for the most part.

Erigor! Erza screams as she sees her shadow just outside.

Erza runs towards the wind, but as she bangs her arm against her to get out, she finds that the wind is as hard as the stone that scrapes against her arm before finally blowing her back away from her.

"If you try to get out from the inside, the wind will cut you in pieces," Erigor said.

 _ **Chu Dōn!**_

This sound caught Erigor's attention as he looked to his right to see explosions of energy flying toward him. Erigor did not have time to react when he was hit by the shots causing a small explosion around him.

Erigor flies off of her but does not show many signs of having hurt much by the attack,

"Who dares?" Said Erigor very angry

"That was me" Genmu said with Gashacon Bugvisor in shooting mode

"So, you escaped my attack, fly," Erigor said.

"In fact I also realized something" said Genmu

"And what would it be?" Erigor asked curiously.

"In your hands you have a weapon that can kill people just playing it and that made me wonder, why would you waste such a powerful thing against only a few civilians? You also had all that time to use it, but you did not touch it maybe you are not A good flute player, maybe somebody in your guild can play it I doubt if you know and use an instrument ... So why did not you use it? You could have played it a long time ago and killed every person here. You did not even try to fight us ... If this was the place for your plan to take place, you would have attacked us together with your men, try to defeat us, so I would not ruin it, but would try to catch us all In this season, so you can go somewhere else Your goal or objectives are much bigger than regular civilians You want revenge on those you think are the Cause for you and your guild to lose their "rights" ... legal guilds. And how can you get back to them ... killing all the Guild Masters who are all in the same place for a meeting now? " Genmu deduced

On hearing this both Erza and Erigor were surprised by their deduction

"How did you know?" Said Erigor clenching his teeth

"It was not as difficult ... as an investigative video game expert as I had had experience in finding the true intentions of a person but I'm not the only one to discover it ..." said Genmu

 **Sword vent!**

Erigor looks as Ouja comes out of his scythe and gives him a blow causing a deep wound ...

"I'm sorry for the delay. Venosnaker warned me as soon as possible," Ouja said.

"You but ..." Erigor said.

"It's a secret" said Ouja before looking at his partner - "So you noticed too?"

"It was simple," Genmu said.

"Damn flies, they'll pay me!" Shouted Erigor creating a purple beam

"Damn," Genmu said.

At the station a few minutes before Natsu keeps running, trying to locate Erigor, he realizes that Daimon had reached him ...

"Daimon," Natsu said.

"That there is" said Ouja until he notices the shadow and crosses it for venosaber but suddenly Kageyama appears - "I see you want to get revenge after I beat you up?"

"Damn," growled Kageyama.

"Look, I do not have time for your games, let's finish this once," said Ouja, inserting a card - "And it will be with an ex-friend of yours"

 **Advent**

On a wall of the building changes color as Biogreeza appears ...

"You" lump Kageyama like a magic circle appeared but soon did not effect effect - "What ?!"

"I see that you spent all your magic energy in our fight and that trick you did must have been all the magic you had left," said Ouja

"It means nothing, I'll fight until the end" Kageyama said running to him

"Natsu observes," Ouja said to Natsu who was watching.

 **Final vent!**

Biogreeza extends his tongue around the legs of Ouja and balances it to Kageyama. The magician could not react in time when Ouja grabs him and both are thrown into the air as they turned.

"Death Punish," Ouja said as he knocked Kageyama's head to the ground, leaving him out of the fight ...

"Wow, that was awesome," Natsu said.

Ouja raises his thumb when he suddenly hears an explosion ...

"It has to be Lance, I have to help him ... We'll see each other later Natsu" Ouja said jumping to the reflection of the window ...

Elsewhere in the station Charlotte runs down the hall and looks at a nearby door,

"Looks like the room for the speakers." She said and she was about to open the door when she heard her scream inside

"It will be a piece of cake to make those bastards hear the flute. I know Master Erigor will be able to do it!"

"It sounds like I'm talking to someone, it could be Gray or Natsu," Charlotte thought as she silently opens the door and sneaks in.

He notices a hole in the nearby wall and looks at the assistant of Eisenwald, and Gray who is trapped by the magician's bands.

And you plagues will not stop us! You can not leave the station, no one can stop us now! Let's get revenge on the people who oppressed us! "Rayure said with a mad look on his face.

"Do not let that happen," a voice was heard

 **Fifteen! (Electric guitar riff sounds)**

 **Fifteen arms! (** _ **Crunching of bones to the sinister chorus)**_

Rayure and Gray look at the hole in the wall, as Charlotte has already become Fifteen. He gives a jump and cuts the bands that restrict Gray to Yorimaru.

"Charlotte," Gray said.

"Great, two fairies to end up for the price of one" said Rayure

"Charlotte, those guys ..." Gray said.

"I know," interrupted Charlotte - "I know they plan to use it against the teachers of the legal guilds during their meeting"

That surprised Gray and the wizard of Eisenrald

"How do you know?" Rayure said

"Daimon informed me, he realized his true intentions may be an idiot most of the time but he knows when people hide their true motives" said Charlotte

"Damn," snarled Rayures sending another barrier of his bands to the two.

Fifteen quickly holds Yorimaru quickly cut the incoming bands as the magician then retracts him,

"What ?!" Said Rayure surprised

"If you want to do us damage you will have to overcome the edge of my weapon" said Fifteen

" Curse!" Shouted Rayure about to launch another attack on the two of them.

"I will not let you do it," Fifteen said, moving the belt knife twice

 **Fifteen! Au Lait! "**

Yormiaru is covered by a demonic aura and Fifteen makes a cut from top to bottom diagonally creating a dark power cut. Rayure screams in pain as she strikes an impact on the wall, her clothes burn and her face shows bruises ..

"Good move," Gray said.

Fifteen makes a simple nod.

Gray approaches the magician as he began to open his eyes and groans with fear ...

"I have news for you," Gray said.

Suddenly, the air in the room becomes so cold that Rayure notices that the ice begins to form in his legs and begins to fit them.

"We are going to make them pay to try to kill our masters. Those old people are our parents!" Gray said putting his right hand on the face of the magician.

Back with Lance and Daimon present ...

"Damn escaped" Genmu growled as Ergor used his attack to escape ...

"We'll catch him, the important thing is to go with the others" said Ouja as subject to Genmu and both enter the world of the mirror to leave inside the station next to Erza ...

"Are they both okay?" She asked

"Yes, even though he escape," Genmu said.

"But we have an idea where we also have a way to escape from that wind barrier," said Daimon - "It would be better to get everyone out of here"

"It's an excellent idea," said Erza as she felt her arm hurt ...

"Your arm" said Ouja

"I'm fine, I was just trying to break the barrier but I failed," said Erza

"I understand, but be careful," said Ouja with concern - "I will warn my contract monsters to bring the others out of the barrier"

Erza feels like it is taken by the hand by Ouja ...

"Do not go and let this go, it will be something moved," Daimon said, holding Genmu as the three of them jump into the mirror world through a reflecting piece of metal ...

Elsewhere in the station. Lucy complains when the group discovers that they have lost sight of the wizard of Eisenwald they were chasing

"We've completely lost it ..." Lucy said.

"Aye!" Happy said in agreement.

"To be a fat guy moves fast," Gaoh said.

"Look guys," said Elizabeth pointing to a mirror as Metalgelas looks - "Metalgelas, what are you doing here?"

Metalgelas of grunts trying to communicate

"I think he's telling us to follow him," Happy said.

"But how?" Said Lucy when suddenly Metalgelas comes out of the mirror and grabs Lucy, Happy, Hiba and Elizabeth and drags him to the mirror world ...

Meanwhile with Gray and Fifteen, the two walk back through the hole in the wall,

"We'll show them there are guilds more scary than any dark guild. I hope you have no problem with this Charlotte." Gray said

"No, not at all, after all, what these guys have done and will do, I say they deserve it." Fiftenn said when she suddenly sees one of Daimon's contract monsters- "Evildiver"

The stingray chillo

"He wants us to follow him," Charlotte said.

"Can you understand?" Said Gray

"It's either that or we invite you to a restaurant," Charlotte said.

"Are you making fun of me?" Gray said raising his eyebrow.

"You've already done it yourself," Charlotte said, pointing down.

Gray looks and was in her underwear again- "Shit!"

Evildiver screams and drags Gray and Charlotte to the mirror world

With Natsu ...

Natsu kept running until I heard a hiss ... stopped and looked at what Venosnaker was ...

"It's you" Natsu said - "You came to help me?"

Venosnaker nodded with a hiss. Natsu smiled but suddenly the snake comes out of the mirror and swallows it as they both enter the mirror world.

Inside the mirror world Daimon and the others gather as Natsu was regurgitated again by Venosnaker ...

"Really, why do you do it ?!" Screamed Natsu as the snake saliva evaporated

"So Erigor's goal was the meeting of the guild masters?" Lucy said in shock.

"The old man!" Natsu said, forgetting about the previous issue.

"So the reason that Metalgelas, Evildiver and Venosnaker brought us here is like the only way to escape the air barrier that surrounds the entire station ..." said Kiba

"In fact, the mirror world is our escape route, when we defeat Erigor his barrier disappears so he blocked the only route to Clover, and he goes there by air." Erza said

"But even if we are here the distance to arrive at Clover still goes away we will not be able to reach it" said Eternal

"I discovered something during my stay," said Ouja as Ride Shooter appears - "I had forgotten Ryuki's rider machines are the means to enter the mirror world. I can use it to get to the Clover town and ambush while you in the Real world take a magical vehicle to get there too "

"But how did we get out of this place?" Lucy said

"Shit, I knew something was missing Venosnaker, Metalgelas and Evildiver take them out," Daimon said as he mounted Ride Shooter. "We'll see each other in Clover," he pointed to the exit.

The three contract monsters took the group and took it out into the real world but ...

"We're still inside the station ?!" Scream Genmu and look at the monsters on contract - "Hey they're supposed to get us in a mirror or any reflective shit out of the station!"

Venosnaker hisses ...

"She says there's no reflective place nearby besides the station," Charlotte said, translating the snake.

"Great ... if I see Daimon kick his ass because his plan fails," Lance grunted.

"Hey nii-san, at least I do," said Elizabeth

"She's right, Daimon at least try to find a way to escape," Erza said.

"Wait, I have it," said Kiba - "Lucy remembers that you have the key to Virgo"

Virgo? "Natsu said, trying to remember who it was.

"Come on, Natsu, remember, that gigantic and very ugly maid." Kiba said that Natsu begins to remember Virgo

"Actually, they were all very ugly. Think of her like that gorilla maid." Charlotte said

Oh, yes, that gorilla maiden! Natsu said finally remembering her.

"As Oscar explained to me once since Everlue was arrested, her contract was broken, so it is possible that Lucy creates a new contract with her," said Kiba

"I do not know," Lucy said in a depressed tone, only thinking of having that ugly spirit.

"Oh yes, because we totally want that thing around us." Lance said sarcastically until he thought of something- "Wait, without evil I do not remember Virgo could dig tunnels on the floor and make tunnels that we could use to go under the wall ... Kiba, you're a fucking genius!" I scream in fear

"And because you say them like it's a bad thing," Kiba said.

W-what? Erza said.

"Seriously?!" Gray said.

"Uh ..." Natsu said.

"I see!" Lucy shouts as she realizes and takes out Virgo's key and takes a gulp of saliva before she begins to summon her - "I am the bond to the world of the heavenly spirits!" Now! Spirit responds to my call and passes through of the door!" Suddenly a yellow magic circle appears around her **\- "Maiden door, I open you! Virgo!** " Lucy shouts as a yellow magic circle appears on the floor in front of the group

However, instead of the massive and grotesque maid the group (minus Erza and Gray) expected to come through ... instead a small and beautiful maid comes through, still with short pink hair and shackles On her wrists though. This confuses Lucy and the riders who look with surprised look on their faces.

"Wait a minute ... what?" Shout Lance

"Have you called me, Master?" Virgo said in the voice of a normal young woman

"Who you are?" Lucy said in shock.

"Whoa, whoa ... what the hell happened?" Said Lance.

"Is that Virgo?" Kiba asked.

"Whoa ... it's so beautiful now," said Elizabeth in astonishment.

"Hey Marco, you really thinned out," said Natsu standing in front of Virgo, not showing the least part of being surprised at the transformation of Virgo.

"My name is Virgo," Virgo corrected. "I apologize for any problems you may have"

"Thin ?! More like a different person!" Lucy yelled, her eyes bulging in shock.

"A different person?" Gray asked

"You have no idea." Kiba said

"Uh ... what about that look?" Luvy asked

"I am a celestial spirit that is faithful to its master. I perform my obligation with the appearance that my master desires," explained Virgo

"I think before you looked strong and powerful," Natsu said.

"Do you believe that?" Said Virgo suddenly begins to shine brightly to then transform into his grotesque, frightening version scaring Lucy, Gray and the riders .- "I should go back to that form" ends now in her deep voice.

"Why did I have to say that? I prefer the thin version," Lucy shouted.

Virgo is transformed back into his thinner version. "Understand." He said in his normal voice as the group calmed down, letting out a sigh of relief.

"If I ever see that shape again, I'll kill myself," Lance said, until something hit him. "That meant I was going to have a beautiful maid if I had the key in the first place ... Lucy give me the key!"

"Not crazy, you gave it to me" said Lucy

"I found it first, that means it's mine," Lance shouted as he and Lucy fought for the key.

"It's not mine, now" Lucy shouted.

"Hey, do not waste your time in your stupid fight and let's get out of this place," Elizabeth said.

"It's true," Lucy said after tapping Lance and looking at Virgo next - "Virgo we do not have time, can we postpone the contract until later?"

"Understood, Mistress," Virgo said.

"Could you stop calling me Mistress?" Said Lucy as if unknowingly, Virgo seems to be looking at the whip on his hip.

"Then should I call you queen?" I ask Virgo.

"Rejected!" Lucy said

"So, Princess?" Said Virgo

"Hmm, that's better." Lucy said with a cheerful smile with the bright stars around her as Natsu, Gray and the riders look on the two with blank looks as they turn to black and white

"Damn, life is unfair ... I always dreamed of having a beautiful maid" murmured Lance on the floor

"So that's your thing, eh?" Gray asked

"Anyway, hurry up," Natsu said.

"We have lost the last five minutes talking about the appearance of Virgo and the two discussing how it would address Lucy ..." said Kiba

"Then I'll start," Virgo said with a bow as the ground around her lights up and she suddenly goes straight to the ground.

"Ooh, she's digging!" Said Gray impressed.

"Well done, Lucy!" Erza said as she hit Lucy against his armor, giving him a "hug."

"Oh!" Lucy said from the pain of being hit in her armor.

"Okay, everyone, in that hole!" Gray said as the group entered one by one ...

Virgo escavo that the group left the other side of the barrier of wind ...

"We went out!" Said gray

"At least a heavenly spirit was better than those useless contract monsters," Lance said.

"Let's hurry up," Erza said.

"What a most incredible wind," Lucy said as she kept her eyes closed to keep the earth from blind and covered one of her ears with the loud wind.

"Princess, Your underwear can be seen!" Said Virgo as she kneels behind Lucy and holds her skirt down ... but due to the wind, her maid skirt is also blowing from the wind like Gray, Lance and Kiba who are behind the celestial spirit ... looking beneath her Skirt making the three look with their eyes open and their faces blush when the steam comes out of their heads, although Kiba was actually seeing Lucy's underwear.

"Should not you worry about yourself?" Lucy said a little embarrassed.

"Perverts!" Shouted Elizabeth pulling the ears of Kiba and Lance as Charlotte did the same to Gray

"Hm, where's Natsu?" Said Erza realizing that a certain Dragon slayer is missing as then the others notice this as well, but he is not the only one.

"Happy is not here either." Gray said

Elsewhere in Clover Canyon, Erigor flew at high speed on the ground getting closer and closer to reaching the guild masters at their meeting. Soon, the city came to its point of view

"That's the city ... Just wait for me, old men!" Erigor said

Just then Erigor hears someone shout right behind him as he turns his head

"How do you like Happy's top speed?" Shouted Natsu as he clutched at Happy as the cat flew with all its power to get to Erigor before reaching the city. Erigor is taken by complete surprise, allowing Natsu to deliver a flaming kick on his face, causing a bang as the rockets down on the train tracks down. Natsu lands on the tracks in a kneeling position downwards while looking up and catching the fall of Happy

"Happy!" Said Natsu worried about his partner

"I can not fly anymore," said Happy weakly had spent all his magic so that the two reached Erigor

"Thanks to you I was able to reach him" said Natsu

"D-Damn" the voice of Eirgor was heard

Natsu turns his head and sees Erigor standing, but definitely shattered by his attack.

"You're from Fairy Tail. Why are you here?" Said Erigor

Natsu covers both arms in massive balls of fire while staring angrily at Eisenwald's assistant

"To defeat you, boastful!" Said Natsu

Back in the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards and the Kamen Riders drive as fast as they can on the tracks, hoping to catch up with Natsu and Happy who hope they can stop Erigor before reaching the city. Erza was once in the driver's seat of the car, in the back, Lucy, Gray sitting with Kageyama because Daimon's contract monsters, Biogreeza brought him for some reason, Lucy put bandage on his wounds as he had suffered a great Fight….

"Why? Why are you taking me with you?" Kageyama asked.

"The city was deserted, we're going to take you to a doctor in Clover ... You should be grateful," Lucy said.

"I do not mean ... Why did they save me?" Kageyama said, "I am your enemy ... Oh, I understand." They plan to use me as a hostage to negotiate with will not work, for these cases he is will do nothing for me "

"That's scary," Lucy said.

"I'm sure Biogreeza had his reasons to bring you with us," Kiba said. "Why?"

"So that's his name ... why did he help me?" Said Kageyama

"Maybe I have an affection for you, although it's strange since the contract monsters do not act so friendly to strangers except for your fellow rider but ... wait ... are you a Kamen rider too?" Shouted Elizabeth as they all looked at them ...

"Kamen rider?" Said Kageyama - "So you are wearing those colorful armor? If so, then if I was one of those riders but no longer since his friend of the serpent defeated me and destroyed that strange deck"

"That means Daimon made a new contract with Biogreeza but that does not explain why he decided to save you," Lance said. "Besides Elizabeth, you're wrong, contract monsters may act differently about your relationship with their owner, they can be completely loyal, some Who hate when they are forced to do something that their partner commands and they are what they have a deep hatred of their human partner "

"Then why did you help me?" Said Kageyam

"Because simply Biogreeza sees you as a partner" Elizabeth said

"Partner?" Said Kageyama surprised as he does not know what to think of his words- "But I barely knew him and I just use it to fight your friend"

"He can recognize you as your partner and even after forming a new contract he wanted to remain a friend, in my opinion no one deserves to be killed by the comrades who are supposed to have his that is really what his guild is, then We will make sure to pay Erigor for what he did to you, "said Lance

"If you want to die just tell me. We were not the one who saved you but that humanoid Chameleon who brought you." Said gray

"Hey Gray" Lucy said angrily.

"You know, not everything decides to live or die. Can you at least think a little about the future?" "You think too much," Gray told Kageyama, who is surprised by his words

Suddenly it seems that the car has struck a massive bulge or something like the car flies a few feet into the air, inside the car the blow causes the seven passengers to fly in the air, causing Lucy's butt to accidentally fly to the Right in the face of Kageyama as Kiba's head flies to the right of Lucy's breasts. While Charlotte accidentally hits Gray's crotch causing him great pain ...

"Haaaaa!" screamlo Gray in pain in his family jewels

"Erza what happened?" Said Elizabeth

"Sorry about that, everything is fine now" said Erza

"Of course" he said with Sarcasm

"I am sorry!" Lucy shouted still trying to catch her breath.

Do not put your fat ass on my face! "Kageyama said as he covered his face, not having enjoyed what happened at all.

"That's sexual harassment! Gray, kill him!" Lucy shouted, ordering Gray as she put on a face of annoyance.

"Hey! Do not make my words of wisdom in vain!" Gray said even with the pain in his area

"I'm sorry, Gray, it was an accident," Charlotte said.

"S-Sorry Lucy, it was an accident please do not kill me!" Said Kiba pleading for forgiveness as his face was blushing deeply ...

"I forgive you but if that happens again I'll throw you in the vehicle" Lucy said hiding a blush on her cheeks

At the front of the vehicle, Erza's eyes seem to be very dark, as she also seems to begin to lose consciousness

"My vision is getting blurred ... It seems like I've really used up my magic power ... Natsu, Daimon ... stop Erigor," Erza thought.

Back with Natsu and Erigor

"Come on, I'm going to burn that dangerous flute!" Shout Natsu

"Did they get out of the magic wind wall?" Said Erigor - "They're pests, flies, let me pass, out of here!"

Erigor raises his left hand and appears a purple magic circle. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind strikes Natsu trying to stay firm but is beginning to recoil from the power of the wind.

"This is not going to ..." Natsu tries to say as he tries to make his way through the wind with a loud explosion

Erigor smiles, thinking that the Fairy Tail magician has been treated, but smile soon disappears as something flew away revealing to be Natsu using the fire under his legs to propel himself to then descend and hits Erigor but blocks her with his scythe ...

"What?!" Said Erigor surprised as he jumps and uses his magic to float in the air - "Jump and hit with fire? And that force, I never thought a magician could hit like that!"

"Stop floating up there, that's not fair" said Natsu - "Get down and fight like a man"

"Do not be cocky, fly!" Growled Erigor creating a magical circle ...

"He does not just be a coward" a voice is heard as Erigor recognizes it

 **Strike vent!**

"Shit!" Said Erigor as from his scythe came Ouja and beat him with metal horn throwing him to the ground creating a trail of dust ...

"Daimon," Natsu said.

"Yosh, at last I arrived in time it was difficult to follow the reflection of the scythe but thanks to you Natsu could arrive" said Ouja - "In addition I think that you need some help"

Natsu smiles to have some help

"Cursed," said Erigor, conjuring a stream of wind that sent Ouja backward, the dark magician rises and looks angrily- "Another fairy comes to interrupt my plans! I will finish both once and for all!"

Come on, Natsu! Ouja said

Natsu bangs his fist in his palm, "Yes!" , He shouts in agreement.

"Okay, let's make this a showy show" said Ouja

 **Sword vent**

Ouja wields saberveno and together with Natsu they charge against the dark magician.

Erigor barely manages to block Ouja's sword as his attack turns. Erigor blocks and loo eludes, Ouja throws his sword forward as if it were fencing and then throw a kick in the chest of Erigor. He immediately launches a blow with his sword to the side of Erigor, the wizard of Eisenwald stops the attack with the bottom of his scythe

Erigor bangs the sword away and swings his scythe to Ouja who quickly jumps back and slides back a few feet to a stop.

"I will try a new skill" said Ouja by inserting a card

 **Clear vent**

Erigor looks with astonishment as Ouja begins to disappear ...

"Where did he go?" He said

 **Swing vent!**

 **Hold vent!**

Erigor listens and raises his visor to the other side but fails to react in time when he is struck in the chest a couple of times with a kind of whip like sparks from him and he flies backwards, then he is fastened through a yo-yo hitting him against the floor.

"Very good Daimon" encourage Natsu

"Damn it," Erigor said, throwing a strong wind toward Ouja, Natsu takes the opportunity that is distracted and throws a blow loaded with fire - "Shit, forget the other one" he thought jumping quickly up in the air to avoid the attack of Natsu

"Hey, come on, I told you before, fight down here like a man," Natsu grunted.

"Mph" said Ouja by inserting three cards

 **Advent!**

 **Advent!**

 **Anvent!**

Eirgor looked at his scythe as Venosnaker, Evildiver and Metalgelas came out and lunged at the magician ...

"Storm Bringer!" Erigor screams as a magical circle appears at his feet and a strong tornado throws the three contract monsters away. That also affects Natsu and Ouja.

Natsu, Daimon! "Said Happy even though he was weak as he tries to summon his wings but fails because of having consumed too much magic and still trying to recover- It does not make sense, I do not have enough magical power!

. It is then when the tornado goes off in the meantime Ouja as Natsu is sent flying from him. Ouja crashed into the train tracks with difficulty as he moved a few meters, as for Natsu, it is unfortunate when sent down falling to the canyon.

"Hmph, the fire can not help you fly!" Diji Erigor a smile to see that he had gotten rid of one of the magicians of Fairy Tail.

"Natsu!" Shouted Happy and Ouja

"You will pay for this," said Ouja, getting up.

"Bring it on, fly," Erigor mocked.

Ouja takes out a card and is surprised what it was, it was the card that had won the contest back in his world ... Ouja's surviving card. Daimon was about to use the card when suddenly a huge pillar of fire erupts from the barrel into the air catching him, Erigor and Happy on guard.

"What?" Ouja said while Erigor gasps in shock with his eyes open and his mouth open

The fire then seems to transform into a gigantic flaming hand that then grabs the train tracks, Ouja looks down the side of the tracks and places Natsu, using the fire to recover from the tracks.

"Natsu!" I shout Happy with joy.

The fire disappears when Natsu lands right next to Ouja

"That was close, change the properties of the fire, huh? I did, Macao." Natsu said tightening his right fist and looking at him with a smile

"What the hell was that?" Said Erigor surprised

"You must be cold to be naked like that. How about I warm you up?" Said Natsu

"I do not see you wearing a jacket either!" Said Erigor

"Are you ready to finish this, Daimon?" Natsu said as she punched her fists together.

"Yes." Answers Ouja

"I will defeat you." _**Karyū no Hōkō!**_ (Fire Dragon Roar) "shouted Natsu exhaling a long line of fire that turns into a large fireball

"Storm Wall!" Shout Erigor quickly creating a purple magic circle appears in front of him, blocking the attack though - "I-Impossible!"

A strong explosion occurred as Natsu and Ouja watched if they managed to defeat the magician but ...

"Damn" Erigor's voice was heard

Despite being very bruised and with immense pain, Erigor still manages to stand up while looking at the two ..

"What is it with these guys?, One randomly attacks with fire, the other looks like a combination of requip and invocations and who knows what else they can do!" So this is what are Fairy Tail magicians? "I think he underestimates his powers a little. I think it's time to get serious? "

"I thought the same thing" said Ouja holding the card

"I'm burning with emotion," Natsu said.

"Storm mail!" Erigor screams as he releases his fist from his scythe and turns it around him, a purple magic circle appearing in front of him as a great gust of wind springs from him.

Natsu and Ouja watch as the wind blows around them, the two then noticing how now Erigor seems to be completely surrounded by the wind, his eyes gleam white through the wind as he sends a strong torrent of wind towards the two. Natsu and ouja jumped on the attack and threw themselves at Erigor, Natsu threw a fist of fire while Ouja branded venosaber on him. Both of his attacks however recovered from the wind and flew back.

"What's wrong with them? That's all they have?" He made fun of Erigor

"Damn you! You got yourself into something very annoying!" Grunt Natsu

"It's as if the wind was giving him an armor," Ouja said.

"I do not care, I'll break it!" Scream Natsu bangs his fists together, covering his right fist in fire as he throws Erigor.

"Natsu waits!" Shout Ouja

" _**Karyū no Tekken!"**_ Shout Natsu as he punches his fist into Erigor's fist. However, in just a few seconds his fire exploded - "What happened? The flames disappeared!"

"As I thought ... If you do not wrap yourself in those flames, you do not have that destructive power" said Erigor - "It seems that it does not serve you any more"

Just then the wind blew out from Erigor's Storm snail by sending Ouja and Natsu back away from him

"" Storm mail winds constantly blow out. You do not get it? The flames can not withstand a headwind! "Shouted Erigor with a cheerful smile on his face.

"What is that?!" Said Natsu

"The flames can never beat the wind, and the weak wind will always be blown by the strongest wind!" Erigor shouted as he rose in the air with his arms extended to his side.

"Then let us try this," said Ouja as suddenly the wind began to darken suddenly ...

"What's going on?" Said Erigor as the sky grew dark

From the feet of Ouja fluctuations of energy fly around your body ...

"Where does that power come from ?!" Said Erigor surprised

"Daimon?" Said Natsu

Ouja continued to hold the card tightly as he lifted his cane which suddenly turns into a cobra head that covers his whole forearm like a shield, then inserts the card into the upper slot of the center of the shield ...

 **Survive!**

Soon holographic images appeared and joined in Ouja transforming into a new armor ... It remained in the same color but gained two plates in his chest as in the outline of his mantle won a row of blades where in the back was a long tail of snake. The legs gained a blade on each side. His helmet stayed the same but acquired a kind of Egyptian headdress with the cobra symbol on the top of the helmet. A stream of energy was felt in the wind

"What is that kind of power?" Eirgor thought

Ouja moved his neck making - "You know one thing Erigor you call yourself the strongest magician of Eisenwald, when in fact all you've been doing is praying about the weak and defenseless, but when it comes to those you know are more You do not give up! You should not call yourself a magician if you can not do such a thing, all you are is a Coward!" Clenched his fist

"A coward? Do you dare call me a coward, the Shinigami? Who the hell are you ?!" Shout Erigor with fury

"I am Kamen rider Ouja and it will be who defeats you" said Ouja charging against the magician with venosaber in the hand

"Emera Baram!" Erigor shouts a loud explosion and smiles feeling that his victory is secured this time, just then he sees something that makes him gasp in shock With a movement of his arm Ouja cuts the tornado in half and continues its course towards him

"Can not be!" Panting Erigor - "I cut my attack more powerful as if it were nothing"

Ouja strikes with his sword cutting off Erigor's defense as if it were paper. Suddenly Eisenwald's magician takes off, Ouja gives a strong impulse and leaps to the right past Erigor, swinging his sword against the back of Erigor cutting through his Storm Mail armor and sending it back crashing against the tracks.

"Natsu your turn!" Shout Ouja

Natsu recovers from his impression of Ouja's change - "Thank you Daimon, now it's my turn" strikes his fists as he prepares a great attack

"Your friend may be able to touch me, but you still can not!" Shouting Erigor sending a gust of wind to Natsu as he is forced back into the air. Natsu manages to hit the landing again on the tracks

"Damn ..." said Natsu grabbing the train track bar below him, the fire then exploding out of him and surrounding him as his eyes turn completely blank, - "Daimon get to him. I can! "Screamed rage.

Happy seems to notice something, - "That's ..."

"I can not stand it, Damn!" Scream Natsu screams as then the fireballs appear in four nearby mountains that surround Natsu and Erigor.

Natsu then pulls and breaks the bar of the train track he was holding while continuing to scream in anger that seems to increase the size of the fire that surrounds it, the wind around it begins to act strangely.

It was true that there was an ancient magic like that ... No, this boy could not possibly ... Hm, what is this? My wind is heading towards him! " Erigor thought

"I see!" Happy said. "Natsu!"

Natsu looks at Happy

"" Quit, you can not win, let Gray handle it, "said Happy as he waves his left hand at him.

This seems to stop Natsu cold as he stares blankly and in shock in him, the flames went out.

"Why did Happy do that?" Dij Ouja

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Shouted Natsu as he exploded once more with the fire that surrounds him, but much higher and seems to be out of control this time.

"I understand it" said Ouja

"I'll be the one to beat him!" Screamed Natsu as his fire is now firing up into the air like a pillar of fire.

"That incredible magic overheated! It could not be ... I ... I can not win with these odds, I need to go back and find another way to get old guilds!" Shouted Erigor on the verge of escaping

"HOW! WHERE DO YOU GO !?" Natsu screams angrily.

"Let's end this," said Ouja, inserting a card

 **Advent**

Suddenly on the floor Venosnaker leaves but completely changed, his body won pieces of armor ...

"Venosn ... no, Venoviper let's end this," said Ouja

Venoviper nods as his body joins in as one motorcycle wheel comes out of his neck as the other leaves his body. Ouja takes a leap and accelerates gaining more momentum ...

"Take this" said Ouja by inserting a final card

 **Final vent!**

Venoviper of his eyes shoot a lightning bolt that paralyzes Erigor as if it were a statue. Its glittering tail turned into a blade that dripped venom ...

"The end" said Ouja causing the motorcycle to turn creating cuts of purple energies striking Erigor

Natsu then throws himself forward

" _**Karyu no Kenkaku!**_ (Fire Dragon Horn Sword)" screamed Natsu surrounded by the fire at high speed while he gives a right-back in the back to Erigor, Eisenwald's magician by the attack goes off in the skies.

"So, is there really a Dragon Slayer? And that guy ... Kamen Rider ... he ... what are they?" Erigor thought, falling to the ground, eyes blank and devoid of life before finally crashing On the tracks of the train and remain half buried in the earth.

"What did you say, Happy?" Natsu asked, still angry.

"That's Natsu," The Salamander "is fine!" Happy said

"That's not what you said a second ago." Natsu said with an annoyed face as he looked at Happy out of the corner of his eye.

"Cats have very little short-term memory." He said happy

"You said I could not beat him so Erza had to!" Scream Natsu

"Your memory is even worse than that of a cat, I did not say Erza ... but Gray, but you have won Natsu anyway!" Happy said

At first, Natsu is still annoyed by what Happy said, but then he turns around and gets a smile

"Yup, so we're fine, I wonder why the last attack worked." Natsu wondered

"Because you're so awesome Natsu!" Shout Happy as he then sprouts his wings and flies in the air at Natsu's level.

"So that's why!" Natsu said, starting to laugh.

"It's more complicated actually, but let's just say if it was because of your effort, Natsu" said Ouja

"Natsu! Daimon!

Ouja, Natsu and Happy look on the tracks after listening to what sounded like Lucy's voice and see the others down the tracks of their vehicles

"You guys are late! It's over!" Natsu told the group.

"I'm sure you already know," Ouja said.

"Aye!" Happy said accordingly.

"As expected," said Erza

"Hi, Erza, are you okay?" Kiba and Lucy said as they helped the red-haired mage in the car.

"Do not worry, I'm fine." Erza said

"Can not believe Master Erigor lost" thought Kageyama in surprise and notes Lullaby on the floor

"Nii-san, what happened to you ?!" Said Elizabeth as they all see the new armor of Ouja

"Let's say it reaches a new level," Daimon said.

"Hi Natsu, Did you really have a lot of trouble with this guy?" Said gray

"Problems? It was very easy! Easy!" Said Natsu

"If you had Daimon's help, if it was not for him, you would be on the ground," Gray said.

"What did you say?!" Shouted Natsu pulling fire out of his mouth

"* Laugh * Natsu did care that you fought with all your power" said Daimon before returning to his civil form and fell to the ground ...

"Daimon" everyone said

"I'm fine ... I'm just exhausted," Daimon said.

"Do not push yourself so hard," Lance said, noting the flute - "We've got Lulla-."

Before Lance can finish his sentence, a claw of shadow lands right in the middle of the riders taking them by surprise as they look up to see four claws of shadow that come from the now in the air car like a fifth claw now have the Lullaby song flute.

"Kage!" Shout Erza

"That's dangerous!" Scream Gray

"I have the lullaby! They lowered their guard, flies!" Shouting Kageyama with an evil look on his face as the car lands on the tracks again and begins to drive down at full speed, soon driving out of sight of Fairy Tail magicians and riders

Riders and wizards can not help but stare in surprise at what just happened, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy's eyes blank and her mouths open

"That bastard!" Scream Natsu

"And after what we did for him," Lucy said.

"Behind him," shouted Erza.

The group managed to eliminate a powerful enemy but even the danger lurked to see that Lullaby was still in the hands of the enemy and the guild masters in dangerous ... Our heroes run to stop the lullaby from being played before it's too late .

 **End of chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it would be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	9. Chapter 8: Lullaby

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other end of the day was a huge building showing nine young people smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a snake falls on Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being scared by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild by celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door the sleep ashi of kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai of]**

 _(Various silhouettes of evil creatures and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple shade as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 8: Lullaby**

According to the report, Eisenwald goes to the meeting of the Guild Masters, we go there and we will defeat them with a single does not matter if they are magicians, we are going to show you how frightening the Fiore militia is. General of the militant forces of Fiore as they rode in species of reptiles like chameleons.

The men gave a running scream to stop the threats of the dark guild ...

With the bright moon in the night sky on a hill where one could clearly see the building where the masters of the guilds meet, Kageyama watched as his revenge was already coming.

"Well, the sound of the lullaby will come from here, no problem" Kageyama thought with a smile on his face - "Finally ... Finally, the time has come"

Just then, what sounds like someone kissing and then an old man laughing is heard scaring Kageyama as he utters a terrified scream.

"These girls if they look very good" was heard a voice that turns out to belong to no one but the Master of the Guild of Fairy Tail Makarov in person who seems not to be aware of Kageyama is behind him as the wizard of Eisenwald turn and I point to the short man- "Young magicians these days if they have increased their level and appearance! The photographs are the best ..."

"Hah!" Makarov yelled as he jumped from the small rock he was sitting on and put the magazine on his back, Kageyama with a few drops of sweat that fell down in a confused state- "No, no, no! I do not have time for this , I have to find out where they headed ... "then he turns somehow he seemed to feel Kageyama standing there and then screams in shock holding his magazine tight as his eyes are blank-" It's not what you think! Of my research! I do not feel the least ... "I shout shaking his arms

"You do not have to give me excuses ..." Kageyama said, sighing with relief.

Makarov then notices Kageyama's body bandages - "Oh, you're hurt. What the hell are you doing wandering around here?"

Fate does not let me escape these flies ... "Kageyama thought as Makarov turned around and let out a sigh-" Um ... "he said drawing Makarov's attention back to him. He- "Would you like to hear a tune? I'm not allowed to touch the hospital, so ... I-I'd like someone to listen to me" I speak pretending to act innocent

"You have a very frightening flute," Makarov said.

"It may seem strange, but it has a nice tune," Kageyama said.

"Mmm ... I'm hungry, but I suppose I can hear a song" said Makarov

"Well," Kageyama said. "I win," he thought ominously. "Now, listen," he tells Makarov whom he nods.

Kageyama puts the flute near his mouth, ready to begin playing the song that will kill all the Masters of the Guild and finally achieve the goal that his guild intended to do- "Finally." He thought but suddenly he seemed to freeze, sweat running down his forehead as he began to think of some of the things his guild mates including Erigor said

"We're only getting it even with all legal guilds!"

"They have much courage to be a handful of fools without talents"

"With this we will condemn ourselves in the path of darkness, and we will take vengeance on the people of the magical world who took away our way of life"

He focuses the flute closer to his lips, but then stops again, this time thinking about some of the things that Fairy Tail mages told him

"They're not going to get their rights back doing something like this!"

"Try to think a little about the future"

"He can recognize you as your partner and even after forming a new contract he wanted to remain a friend, in my opinion no one deserves to be killed by the comrades who are supposed to have his that is really what his guild is, then We will make sure to pay Erigor for what he did "

Kageyama opens his eyes and seems to catch his breath.

On a hill the Fairy tail team and the riders could clearly see Kageyama and Makarov

"There is!" Said gray

"Old man / Master!" Said Natsu and Erza along with Lucy

"Kageyama is about to play the flute," Kiba said.

"You have to stop it!" Said Lance.

"Shh!" Said Bob appearing by surprise

The sudden and physical look scares Natsu, Gray, Lucy and the riders as they move away on one leg, have blank eyes and scream in fear with the sweat flying from their faces.

"Just watch, the best part is coming up," Bob said as a pink heart through his head pops in. "And how cute they all are. Totally my type"

Natsu and Gray embrace in fear and begin to tremble when they hear their words

"Who the hell is this?" Lucy asks as she hides behind Erza, watching as the guild master blue pegasus approaches Natsu and Gray who are frightened and proceed to strike away with their hip.

What the hell is that? Whisper Kiba

"Whatever, I do not want to know" muttered Lance of disgust

"It's Master Bob," Erza said.

"Erza, honey, how you've grown!" Bob said, fixing his attention on her and Lucy.

"He is the master of Blue Pegasus?" Said Lucy frightened

"If this is how the Master looks ... I do not want to know what the wizards of his guild are like," Elizabeth said.

"Great another image that will remain in my head ... I hope the video games erase it in my memory" said Lance

"It looks nice," Daimon said.

"You're the only one who would say that," Kiba said.

"I remember my Uncle John or was it Auntie Joan?" Said Charlotte

Just in those moments Bob looked at the riders

"Shit, he did not find it," said Lance.

Master Bob then approaches the five riders while Kiba, Lance, Charlotte and Elizabeth buckle behind the Daimon who does not seem to flinch

"Oh, and who do we have here? To be new members of the Guild Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm the Master Bob of Pegasus Blue," Bob said.

"My pleasure, my name is Daimon and they are my friends, Kiba, Lance, Charlotte and my sister Elizabeth," said Daimon introducing herself - "And it's a nice dress she wears"

"Oh thank you, your words are very kind," said Bob. "And I can see you three are my kind too"

Kiba and Lance stepped back as Daimon smiled ...

"Thank you for your compliment ... I believe" said Daimon

"Only Daimon is capable of acting normally with people like him," Charlotte whispered.

"That's my brother in general," sighed Elizabeth.

Back with Makarov and Kageyama. Eisenwald's magician was still frozen as if something prevented him from playing the lullaby ...

"What's the matter? Hurry and play," Makarov said.

Kageyama gasps as he approaches the flute.

"We can not let him do it!" Erza said as she, Natsu, Gray and the riders (less Daimon) notice it

Suddenly, Master Bob holds Natsu and Gray in his arms as he uses his wings to hover a few inches in the air as the riders, Erza and Lucy then detect what is most likely another Guild Master leaning against a tree, was Goldmine.

"We said be quiet and watch, this is the best part," he said.

"He is the Master of Four Cerberus!" Lucy said surprised.

"Master Goldmine" said Erza

"Guys, I think I know Master Makarov is doing it," Daimon said.

"Really?" They all said

"A little but if my theory is right then nothing happens ... just let the Masters and observe" said Daimon

Master Goldmine and Bob smiled as the Fairy Tail group watched what was happening.

Kageyama was still paralyzed as the Makarov watched him waiting for him to play the flute.

"If only I ... If only I touched it, then everything would change ..." Kageyama thought

Only two seconds of silence passed and Makarov looked at the magician

"Nothing is going to change," he said, causing Kageyama to gasp, "The weak will always be weak, no matter how long you wait." But weakness is not always bad, humans are weak from the beginning. Life with strength means to be able to smile! And we do not trust things like that flute "

As the wind blows silently, sending a few leaves to the ground, Kageyama, understanding what Makarov is saying, finally gives way and drops the Lullaby flute. The riders and wizards of Fairy Tail looking with smiles on their faces, happy that their Master was able to stop Kageyama with only words.

"I give up," Kageyama said as he knelt and leaned toward Makarov.

"Master" scream Erza

"Old man," yelled Natsu and Gray as the group ran towards him

"Why are you here ?!" Shouted Makarov surprised to see them as Goldmine and Bob looked in the distance

"Excellent as always, those words were very moving!" Said Erzas grabbing Makarov and bangs his head against the chest of his armor, giving him a "hug"

"That hurts" said Makarov of pain

"And that works out," Gray said as several things happened around him, Master Bob, Goldmine, and Erza watching.

"What a way to do it, man!" Natsu said gently tapping Makarov on the head with Happy beside him looking

"Stop hitting me," Makarov said.

Daimon and the rest looked at Lucy who seems to be punishing Kageyama for her previous actions.

As the group celebrates their victory, unknown to them, the eyes of the lullaby flute suddenly light up in dark purple light as the dark purple haze begins to seep from their eyes and now the mouth and electricity open Purple seems to rise in the air around. A demonic female voice and half-male voice begins to come from her.

" _**They're a group of cowardly magicians, all of you!"**_

The Riders, Fairy Tail magicians and their Master hear this and they all look at him with surprised looks on their faces.

"Something is coming out!" Happy Scream

A huge dark purple circle appears in the sky just above them when electricity comes out of it, away from them, the massive Fiore army that were going to stop Eisenwald's plans and tried to stop them, just as all soldiers look wondering what is Passing, "What the hell is that?

" _**I can not take it anymore! I'll devour them myself!"**_

The dark purple haze that rises in the air and seems to enter the magic circle while just then, the magic circle is lit and something falls from it to the ground. Something that easily rises above the Masters Meeting Hall and seems to be the size of a mountain. He has three bright eyes, two legs, two arms with horns on his shoulders and a horned head. There are many holes in his body, reflecting the holes in his flute form.

" _**I regret your sorry souls!"**_

"It's huge!" Shout Lucy

"That's what you complain about ?!" Shout Happy

"What is that thing? I had no idea of this!" Said Kageyama as Goldmine and Bob seem not to be as afraid of the thing as everyone else.

"Oh, how annoying!" Said Master Bob with his mouth covered.

"It's the Devil of the Zeref Book," Goldmine said, but her tone a little more serious.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Masters in the Meeting Room rush out and stare at the Demon while some of the others run away in fear,

"This is not good!"

"Shall we help?"

"My back hurts, so I'll pass."

The air miles away, seems to now have a strange purple haze floating everywhere in the air, the birds and all the creatures of the nearby jungle, seem to flee away from the area as the Lullaby Demon remains high. Lullaby turns her head to the right, facing the group,

"Why did the flute become a monster?" Lucy said

"That monster is the lullaby," Goldmine said. "In other words, it's a living magic. That's the magic of Zeref."

"Living magic?" Erza asked

"Zeref? Is not it an ancient story?" Said gray

"The dark magician Zeref is the most wicked of the magicians in history. To think that part of his legacy would appear before us after so many years," said Bob

" _**Then what soul will be the first one to carry?"**_ Said Lullaby

"What did you say?" Natsu said. "Anyway, are souls tasty?" I ask Gray

"How will I know? Do not ask me," Gray said annoyed.

"I would have to be more worried about him," Lucy said.

"Do you believe?" Lance said sarcastically.

"Friends, ikuze!" Said Daimon as the riders put their belts

"Henshin!" Everyone shouted

 **Eternal** _ **(Old school jungle music)**_

 **My** **ghty Action X [GASHAT!]**

 **[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which am I? Kamen rider!]**

 **Gaoh form!**

 **Fifteen arms! (** _ **Crunching of bones to the sinister chorus)**_

Daimon is covered by the images becoming in Ouja as their amyos were turned into Eternal, Genmu level 1, Gaoh and Fifteen surprising Makarov and the two guild masters who was at his side.

"Natsu, Gray, everyone's away!" I order Erza

"That bossy" Natsu said

"Do not give me orders," Gray said.

"I count on you!" Said Erza as a glow appears in the corner of her right eye

"Aye, yes!" They said Natsu and Gray running with their arms around the shoulders of each one

"Here it is again Happy 2" Lucy said with her hand on the chin

"Dog barking does not bite, he will not do anything" said one of the soldiers of Fiore

"Attack!" Shouting another that makes all the soldiers scream in a battle cry, capturing Lullaby's attention as he shifts his attention to them.

" _**Do not bother inserctos!"**_ Lullabya shouts as she lifts her head back and then goes on, opens her mouth appearing a magical purple circle and a magical yellow explosion comes from her and flies to one of the nearby mountains.

The impact of the explosion on the mountain causing a massive explosion like the riders, and Fairy Tail magicians cover their eyes from the bright light of the explosion as the guild masters and Fiore's army look up at the mountain to see the damage Caused by Lullaby. However, when the light goes out, all the soldiers of the Fiore army can not stop panting in complete shock.

"Captain, the mountain disappeared!" Shout one of the soldiers

"What thing?" Said the captain

A whistle then rings,

"R- Withdrawn!" Orders the captain as all the soldiers of Fiore turn to the tail and begin to flee, knowing that this would be a lost battle.

" _**Well I've decided I'm going to eat their souls, useless wizards,"**_ said Lullaby

"It sounds fun" Let's try it! "Shouted Natsu

"You can do it." The Masters of the Guild rejoice from a distant distance when Lucy, who is a little closer to the others, looks with a worried look on her face.

"What do you plan to do with just them eights?" She asked

"What about you, Lucy?" Happy said

"I'm finished with the Celestial Spirits I can use today, and I must keep people away," Lucy said turning to her right and acting like she can not do anything.

"Excuse me," Happy said flatly.

"Shut up cat!" Shout Lucy

Lullaby's eyes seem to light up as the demon begins to roar aloud, the air around him seems to go up as he looks up at the sky and a purple magic circle appears just above his head. Lucy and most of the other masters cover their ears while Goldmine and Bob do not,

"What a horrible voice!" Said Master Bob

"What's that horrible feeling?" Lucy asked

"It has begun ..." said Master Goldmine

"Oh no!"

"It's the lullaby!"

"Our souls are going to be devoured!"

Makarov looks at the demon like Goldmine and Bob does not show any fear or cover his ears, while then he smiles sinisterly.

"Fight an ultimate boss eh ?, That's the kind of video games I like" said Genmu level 1

"Why are you still in that shape ?!" Shout Lucy

"That's my business," Genmu said level 1

"Although the fight against a giant monster seems more than Super sentai does regularly," said Eternal

"Which is fun," Gaoh said.

Fifteen gave a simple nod

"Good team, let's make this a showy show" said Ouja, shaking his head around

"Daimon, you and the others are ready?" Erza asked as she, Natsu and Gray appear behind them.

"We are always ready, Erza, but first things first, we have to change things a bit," Ouja said, pulling out the surviving card as his stick becomes a snake head and inserts the card

 **Survive!**

Dark energy surrounded his body as grise images joined forming in their form Survive

"Although this is used by Lazer, I'm curious as to how it is" Genmu said taking out a black gashat with the image of a samurai

 **Giri Giri Chambara (Shamisen strum)**

A hologram appears with the title as a small support robot black and gold color with samurai theme appears

"The seriousness ... third advance!" Genmu said, inserting the gashat and opening the lever

 **[GACHAN!** **Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick!** **Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!] [** **The Gacha! Giri! Giri! Giri! Giri! Chambara!]**

Chambara gamer separates into several pieces turning into additional armor pieces to Genmu covering his arms and legs, a metal plate is in the center of his pierced like a golden samurai mask adorns his face

"I think I'll try a classic" said Fifteen taking Showa lockseed

 **ZX!**

A zipper opens from the sky like a red and black mask with a long horned beetle, silver mask and large green eyes appeared ...

 **ZX Arms! Jūgō Cyborg Ninja!**

The giant head falls on Fifteen opening up creating a new armor, had red shoulder pads with black marks, his chest was silver, the image of the mask was now on his face ...

"It's not fair I have no shape ... Oh wait if I have it" Eternal said taking out a white memory with the letter Z and pressing it

 **Zone**

Then insert it into the maximum slot attached

 **Zone! Maximo drive!**

Suddenly 26 gaia memoryes appeared and were inserted into the slots located in their armor

 **Accel Bird Cyclone Dummy Eternal Fang Gene Heat Iceage Joker Key Moon Metal Nasca Ocean Puppeteer Queen Rocket Skull Trigger Unicorn Violence Weather Xtreme Yesterday, Zone!**

Green energy surrounded Eternal's body as its cape was not ...

All Guild Masters look in amazement as they see the Riders transform and see their armor, having never seen anything like them before,

"Oh my, oh my." Master Bob said.

"Well, that's quite interesting," said Master Goldmine

"Wow ... Every time I see them switch to a new armor I've never seen before, I can not stop loving them look so cool!" Lucy said

"Aye" agreed Happy

"Tck, I do not have any more armor other than this one and Elizaneth does not have new armor I only use the 26 gaia memoryes ... I feel forgotten" Gaoh growled kicking a rock

"You do not have to feel bad your armor is great too," Lucy said comfortingly.

Erza and Gray are also surprised at what they see from the riders before them ...

"His skills are always surprising, I'm excited to fight against one of you," Natsu said with a smile.

" _**What the hell is this? Is that supposed to scare me?"**_ Said Lullaby

"Let's do it." Ouja said while Erza nods her head in agreement.

"Come on!" Shout Erza

"Good," said Natsu and Gray

Erza launches first, followed by Natsu, Gray,

 **Advent**

Ouja invokes Evildriver who also underwent a change now lucia bigger and acquired additional armor, now had a new name to that form ... Exodiver. Ouja together with Genmu and Gaoh jumps over the striped blanket and fly in the air

Fifteen uses his ninja skills to jump with agility as Gaoh and Genmu run with their weapons. The Kamen rider and Fairy tail magicians fly towards Lullaby except ...

"Elizabeth, do not you go with them?" Lucy said

"No, I'm concentrating my power for an attack and I need time ..." Eternal said

"And how long will that take you?" Happy said

"Five minutes and probably less if I am not distracted" Eternal said as his body flowed energy

"Requip," Erza said as she recycled the Knight's armor- "The Knight"

She then flies Lullaby's face and sweeps with her two swords across the cheek of the beast.

"Ice make Lance!" Gray screams like an ice ball summoning an avalanche of ice spears that hit Lullaby through his body.

The creature turns its head when it sees to Ouja, Genmu and Gaoh flying towards her

 **Gashacon Sparrow**

Genmu holds a weapon similar to a bow and shoots arrows of energy

Lullaby covers her face from the avalanche of shots, and then tries to slide them out of the air, but Exodiver, easily maneuver around her hand. Genmu then presses the A button on his weapon

 **Zu Pān**

Gashacon sparrow changes to his sickle mode and both Genmu and Gaoh jump out of Exodiver

Genmu then inserts the gashat into the slot of his weapon

 **Kimewaza!** **Giri Giri Critical Finish!**

Gaoh slides his pass

 **Full charge!**

Both riders balance their weapons as Gaoh makes a diagonal cut as Genmu offers a powerful double energy bar to the enemy. Lullabu recoils as both attacks hit him.

Fifteen Zx Guns jumps on the monster by rising more and more to the head and recovers the lockseed once

 **Zx squash!**

From his hands appeared several shuriken and threw them on the monster and staying in contact. Lullaby moves his hand to crush her but Fifteen jumps as Exodiver and Ouja passed by just saving her.

"Take this! _Karyū no Tekken!"_ Shouted Natsu as he slammed his fist of fire into Lullaby's face.

"Hit with fire"

"And he's an ice wizard!

"She requip her armor"

"Those five also seem to use the requip magic, but they fight with armor and weapons they've never seen or heard before"

"And it looks like one is preparing for a major attack so it does nothing"

"I thought it was because I was a coward"

"Hey, listen to that!" Scream Eternal

All Guild Masters watch in amazement as they continue to observe Fairy Tail Mages and riders fighting Lullaby, surprised by what they see as their open mouths.

The three wizards land on some rocks behind Lullaby while the riders hover in the air above them

" _**Now they really made me angry!"**_ Lullabu screams as he swings his left arm toward them, the group scattering as the demon destroys the rocks.

Erza cuts the left side of Lullaby, Gray creates a giant ice crossbow as he then shoots an ice shower towards the demon,

"How about another? _Karyū no Gokugeki_ (Fire Dragon Wings)" Natsu screams as she jumps and brings a blast of fire down on Lullaby.

"Let's Exodiver" said Ouja by inserting a card

 **Final vent!**

At the bottom of Exodiver motorcycle wheel come out as its fins are opened becoming blades and begins to spin in the air

"Tornado slash" shout Ouja as Exodrive hits the monster as multiple blades cut it

 **Zu Dōn!**

Genmu places gachacon sparrow in arrow mode and inserts gashat again

 **Kimewaza! Giri Giri Critical Finish!**

Genmu shoots several arrows at Lullaby, before creating a massive amount of energy arrows that under his command by a strong kick sending and impaling on the monster at a surprising speed

Fifteen prepares and cuts three times the lockseed

 **Zx sparking!**

"ZX Lightning Kick!" Fifteen said extending both arms one vertical and the other diagonally before giving a strong jump and performing a loaded kick kicking the chest of Lullaby

 **Full charge!**

Gaoh charges energy in his gaohgasher and makes a horizontal cut

"Incredible! I've never seen an attack of this kind before!" Said Kageyama astounded

"His movements are perfectly synchronized!" Lucy said

"Aye" Happy said

Lullaby roars angrily as she raises her head to the sky and seems to consume the magic circle,

"I have a bad feeling about this," Lucy said.

"Here comes the lullaby!" Shout Happy

Purple light emits from Lullaby's mouth while keeping his head pointed up into the sky, appearing to suck in the air around him as then all the leaves of the nearby trees begin to wither and die.

"Plants wither!" Lucy screams as she realizes.

"It's the curse of the lullaby!" Happy said

Lullaby lowers her head and looks down at the Riders, Wizards and guild instructors

" _**I'm going to dine on their souls,"**_ Lullaby said as she screamed, causing Lucy, Happy, Kageyama and many other Guild Masters to cover their ears in pain, while Master Bob, Goldmine are once again showing their concern about what is going on To spend with Makarov smiling. However, instead of a melody coming out, nothing but the really bad wind except for some bad notes here and there come out of the devil, which confuses him

"What the hell!" Lucy screamed in shock.

"He did nothing!" Shout Happy

" _**What about the sound? What happened to my beautiful sound?"**_ Lullaby said in shock, wondering what happened

"I understand, after the attacks he received," said Kageyama

"They made him more holes so he can not play well," Lucy said. "So after all the trouble I caused, is that all?"

Lullaby had her arms down, a drop of sweat on her head, her mouth open, totally surprised that she did all this for nothing and not realizing that the mages and rider were doing it before

"Look, your stomach is empty," said Happy.

" _**How dare they make fun of me!"**_ Scream Lullaby full of anger and hits one of the mountains where some teachers of the guild standing like Natsu, Gray, Erza and the riders are another distance to see this

He is angry

"Great and bad temper"

Several teachers of the guild fled as others are sent flying in the air to attack. Lullaby then takes her attention to the group where Makarov, Bob, Goldmine

Gray jumps between Lullaby and the others

"Ice make Shield!" Scream Gray

Lullaby fires a magical explosion in the group just as Gray puts on a giant ice shield shielding the Guild Masters, Lucy, Happy, Kageyama and Elizabeth behind them as the explosion explodes in front of the shield blocking the explosion from engulfing all the rest

"So fast"

"You can do magic maker to create something so great instantly

"Magic maker" asked Lucy upon hearing that name before

"Magic that shapes magical power, there is also magic that can steal away." He said happy

" _**Damn,"**_ said Lullaby as at that moment the fire between him and the others begins to be sucked in another place. All the fire flies in Natsu's mouth while he consumes everything to feed even more.

"Now that he's eaten, I'm recovered," Natsu said, wiping his mouth with his hand.

" _**You ... are you a fucking monster ?!"**_ Shouted Lullaby as Natsu jumped, drawing his attention upward to see Erza.

"Requip" Erza transformed again, this time in an armor that is black with silver ornaments that form silver crosses on different parts of the armor, a revealing silver plated pectoral and plaques flanking her hips that reach her waist guard , And two wings that have black metal "arms" that act as the main structure of the wings.

Some Guild Masters can not but blush due to the "revealing" nature of the armor, since a Guild Master has hearts around him, another has his mouth open and another has smoke coming out of his nose while speaking

"The Black Wing Armor!"

"That's a magical armor that will add tremendous power to a single attack!"

"Ice Make Saucer!" Gray yells as he creates a flying saucer-like ice object that turns and turns to Lullaby, hitting him in the chest as he roars in pain. Erza meanwhile flies on her head and cuts it across the side of her right face which makes the back of her head back and roar more in pain.

"Natsu" shouts Erza

"Now!" Screams Gray

"Okay," Natsu shouted with a flaming right hand ... and a flaming left hand ... When you combine the flames together ... Natsu then strikes his two hands together, forming a fireball while holding him above his Head and shouts as he starts Growing bigger and bigger, "Try to eat some of this!" _Karyū no Kōen! (_ _Shining Flame of the Fire Dragon) I_ scream as I throw the giant fireball at Lullaby, hitting the demon In the face, sending him stumbling two feet.

"Alright, everyone careful here comes my attack!" Scream Eternal

"It's been over five minutes," cried Lucy.

"Shut up," Eternal said - "Never Ending Hell" creates a powerful sphere of energy and throws it at the edge of eternal Edge.

Lullaby could not dodge the attack as it is consumed and screams in pain as it is evaporated from the face of the earth. A wave of yellow electricity appears for a second, then a strange magical-looking dust or something begins to gather in the air and "exploding" outward as it begins to rain like snow on the Guild Masters and magicians.

"Excellent" said Makarov

"Wonderful," Bob said.

"That girl created a powerful attack that destroyed the monster Zeref," said Goldmine

Lucy gasps in excitement as Kageyama looks with a look of wonder on his face,

"W-Wow ... So this is ... So this is what Fairy Tail are like" Kageyama said as the smoke cleared in front of him he sees Erza, Natsu and Gray standing together with the Riders who have joined with them, join with the others.

"Ugh ... I'm exhausted," Eternal said on his knees.

"Sister, you made a powerful attack" said Ouja

"Incredible power you have," Erza said.

Eternal scratched his face in shame

"Fantastic all around the world!" Lucy screams as she, Happy and Makarov smile

"It was nothing special ... right?" Said Natsu

"It was a kid's game," Gray said.

"In effect," Genmu said.

"Yosh" said Gaoh

"And as for you guys, they were incredible!" Said Lucy to the riders - "Especially to you Elizabeth"

"Aye! I can not believe it with my own eyes, and I still can not, you just defeated him with an attack." He said happy

"Hey she stood in the whole fight, we were the ones who weakened the monster!" Scream Genmu

"Yes, I am with Lucy in this. Because I am new to the guild and this is your first great mission, I am quite surprised that in the end it was the five of you that came down one of Zeref's Demons." Said Erza

"They're not that bad," Gray said.

"Well when we go back to the guild and have my fight with Erza I'm going to fight one of you," said Natsu

"Hi, hi, hi, relax there Natsu, do not go out for the moment, plus you still have to beat Erza before challenging one of us." Ouja said

"I'm no match for them," Kageyama said with a relaxed smile on his face.

Suddenly, he feels that a hand touches his shoulder as he is grasped and embraced by Master Bob, frightening him while he is also simultaneously crushed by him, Master Bob does not know what it is though while also rubbing his cheek Against him yours,

"We have to get a doctor, we do!" Said master bob

"He's hugging me," Kageyama said, screaming in horror.

"Well, I do not know what was going on exactly, but it seems we all owe one to Fairy Tail." Said Goldmine as the other masters of the guilds are behind him but seem to focus on something more in their direction

Erza happens to turn around and what she sees takes her completely by surprise and surprise as Natsu and Gray also become wondering what she is and the others are all watching. Ouja also looks like he is in shock like the other riders ...

"They went overboard," shouted the guild masters in shock as there is now a giant, massive crater in the center of the valley ... the Hall of Teachers Meeting nowhere in sight.

Makarov's mouth is open and his eyes are empty as his whole body shudders in horror at what he is seeing before him

"Where did the meeting room go?" Lucy said

"A mountain or two are gone" said Happy

"I think I exaggerate a lot in my attack ... ups" Eternal said

Natsu meanwhile can not help but laugh, - "We really did a number on it!"

All the other Masters of the Guild except Goldmine and Bob, however, are not laughing,

"This is no laughing matter!"

All the Masters of the Guild begin to shout with rage at the Fairy Tail people while Lucy is standing and being closer to them is more fearful for her life, Happy also looks at the Guild Masters, Natsu continues to laugh while Gray watches Erza is in the background chasing the soul of Makarov while the riders are still looking at Elizabeth who feels guilty

"They're like kids behind their parents," said Goldmine

"This brings back memories when we were younger," Bob said.

"I-Really?" I asked Kageyama

"You look just like me when I was young," said Bob.

Kageyama screams in shock with open mouth and eyes on white

"Something came out" said Goldmine as he and Bob realizes

"Oh my" said Bob

Close, the Lullaby flute looks, with eyes still bright purple

, "Well, then, I'll capture it!" Said Natsu

"You're the one we're trying to capture!" Shouted the teachers of the guilds

Fairy tail magicians and riders decide that it is better to leave now as Erza leads Makarov still unconscious with a disappointed look on his face, Gray and Lucy carry in the front with their eyes wide open and looking like they are running, Natsu Looking as if he was having fun, Happy looking as if he were crying, Ouja and Gaoh carrying Eternal who is still exhausted with Fifteen and Genmu also running. Behind them, Goldmine and Bob look at them, Kageyama still has his soul hovering over him, and the rest of the Guild Masters scream furiously at them.

 **End of chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it would be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	10. Chapter 9: Natsu eats a village

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other end of the day was a huge building showing nine young people smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fight pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a snake falls on Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from Mirajane Kage practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being scared by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild by celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door the sleep ashi of kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai of]**

 _(Various silhouettes of evil creatures and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into the battle as the full moon illuminates their path_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple shade as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 9: Natsu eats a village**

An impression of the footprint is seen on the hard rock floor. A hand appears and touches it

"This footprint ...Yes, there is no mistake. It's been two days since we passed here, "said a young wizard with long, smooth black hair who covers the right side of his a large dark brown waistband holds magic weapons, is a fairy magician Tail, Alzack Connelli.

It had been a few days after the Lullaby incident. And yet Master, Natsu and the others had not yet returned to Fairy Tail, this began to worry some of the other members of why it was taking so long to return. Thus, two magicians who were experts in follow-up were asked to be sent to try to locate them.

"It's going to take us a long time to get to Magnolia. I wonder if something would happen to us," said a tall young woman with long, green hair with long bangs framing her face. She has violet eyes, big breasts and her lips are painted a cowgirl's hat and a scarf tipped with yellow circles. In addition it uses a black dress that arrives until its armpits, with white edges and boots high and black. She was also a magician of Fairy Tail.

Alzack picks up a small stone and seems to be watching him. He puts the stone down and looks back at Bisca.

"Anyway, we're going to give our report," he said.

"Are not we going to go for them?" Bisca asked

A few minutes later, the two mount what seem to be the giant pink birds carrying the rest of their stuff and are on their way back to the Fairy Tail guild.

Meanwhile in Magnolia, in the fairy tail guild the rest of the team members DARK had returned after completing their mission against a monster living on a volcano, they were also worried that their friends had not returned but remained calm ...

Oscar was reading a book about legends and myths and he found interesting the amounts of creatures that live in that world. Emily was sitting lightly tapping the table while Aster was drinking a glass of mango juice and Kage was eating a lemon pea ...

"Damn, this thing is very good" Kage said enjoying her food - "Mira-chan, you're a great cook"

"Thank you for the compliment, Kage," Mirajane said with a smile - "Sorry but you're not worried about your friends who are not coming yet"

Kage finished his plate and looked at her. "Of course I am, but I trusted that Daimon and the others would be safe. He will always protect the important people in his life, his friends as his family ... You do not have to worry, I'm sure they be well"

"Kage is right, they will come back safe and sound," Aster said.

"Everything we have a story and thanks to Daimon helped us to overcome them, if it were not for him we would not know what would have happened to us" Kage said as Aster, Emily and Oscar smiled ...

"It's true" said Oscar

The gates of the Guild opened as Alzack and Bisca entered. Mirajane asked him how it went and both wizards explained what happened ...

"I see, this is a problem ... And we also received news of the council" said Mirajane e with a look of concern on his face

"Well, I planned to follow them, but ..." Bisca said as he looked ahead to Alzack.

"No, we could not," said Alzack. "That road was going into the depths of the Clover Canyon, even experienced hunter guilds are not unharmed"

"A natural maze, eh?" Said Bisca - "Why are they going to her?"

"They must have a good reason," said Aster

"In addition the Master is with them so they should not have problems" said Mirajane

"And Daimon is with them so there's no need to worry," Kage said.

"Yes, Daimon always protects his friends," said Emily.

"And he helps them no matter what happens to them," Oscar said.

"You have a lot of affection for Daimon," said Cana, taking a large jar of beer ...

"I would tell you that thanks to him we all became friends and help us even if he got hurt," Kage said. "I'll tell you something, my last name is not Violet but Tsuki and I was a child who grew up on the streets since a young age, My parents abandoned me

That caught the attention of many people in the guild above all their own friends since Kage never noticed his past ...

"Why did your parents abandon you?" Mirajane said with some sadness

When I was an "orphan" I did what I had to do to survive on the streets even steal "Kage said with a serious look but gave a slight smile -" Until I met Daimon and He gave me a home to live and even treats me as if he were his gave me a chance that no one else would have done it and he along with his Daimon adoptive parents.I had something I longed for ... a family "his Wide smile - "I owe everything to Daimon and I appreciate him as my older brother and I know he and his friends will be safe"

Mirajane smiled to hear his story

"So do not worry Mira-chan, they will come back" said Aster

Meanwhile in the depths of Clover Canyon, the sun shone brightly as the arid lands were without vegetation. Happy walks forward and then starts to kick a small stone, the stone falls into a deep crack while Happy looks down from that crack.

Lucy screams in frustration

We've been walking and walking but we have not gotten to Magnolia yet! "Cried Lucy -" Damn cat with no sense of direction! "

The place where the group was located is known as the Web Valley and is filled with countless cracks from ancient earthquakes. It has been mentioned that countless souls who have been lost here have never returned

"What a bad thing! I've never been lost before, this is my first time," Happy said.

"That's what she said" Lance said before being hit by Daimon - "Ouch!"

"What does that nii-san mean?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"You'll know when you grow up" Daimon replied as she made a pout

"I do not care if it's the first or last, the fact is we're lost," Lucy said with a slight blush as she realized what Lance said.

"I'm starving," Natsu complained.

"I wish I had brought Oscar and I could summon food," Daimon said as his stomach grunted

"That's true," nodded Natsu.

"Stop reminding me! You just make me hungrier!" Gray said angrily.

"Well, I'm hungry and that's the thing!" Shouted Natsu with rage back at Gray as the two got into each other's face.

"Then stop talking about it!" Scream Gray

"In fact ... I'm hungry" said Makarov in agreement appearing in front of the two

"Not you too!" Screamed Natsu and Gray as they turned their attention to him and sweat flies off their faces.

"Enough," said Erza trying to calm the mood. When a moan comes from your own stomach.

Natsu, Gray and Lucy look at Erza, their pupils dilated, as they are surprised at what has just arrived from Erza, Makarov have their eyes still closed, while Happy keeps looking at Lucy

"Looks like your stomach did" gu "..." said Natsu

"He did not do it, they're hearing things," Erza said, denying him an angry look on his face.

"It's incredible that he evaded the subject," Gray said.

Suddenly they heard Daimon's cry ...

"I knew I was forgetting something" shouted as he went quickly to his backpack

"What's going on?" Said Kiba

"Before arriving at Clover I stopped and bought something" Daimmon said as he takes out a box and when he opened it there were several sandwiches - "Thank God they did not spoil" sigh of relief when he suddenly received several hungry looks from Natsu Gray, Kiba, Makarov and Erza - "Why do they look at me that way?" I ask in fear

"Daimon, you had food and never see us" said Kiba with a look in blaco

"I just remembered it" Daimon said - "But go ahead and eat" extended the box

"You're not going to eat?" Said Erza

"I'm not hungry" Daimno said but his stomach growled

"Looks like your stomach says otherwise," Charlotte said.

"It does not matter, I can hold out a little more without eating, my friends are starving so I can not allow that ... so eat" said Daimon

Erza smiled at Daimon's generosity.

"Wohoo to eat!" Natsu said taking several sandwiches and he eats it

"Hey Natsu, leave something for us!" Shout Kiba

The group could enjoy their meal however they were still hungry ...

"Damn, I'm still hungry," Natsu complained.

"At least we took off a little thanks Daimon brought food for the trip," said Gray

"Nii-san is always ready for anything," said Elizabeth.

Happy shouts of joy as his eyes open out shine

"What's so exciting?" Said Natsu as he appears behind Happy

"Natsu, look at that!" Said Merry as she looks over the crack ledge

. Wondering what's going on, everyone else joins behind him and look down into the fissure.

"I can fly!"

"You can fly!"

"You can fly?"

"... are these fish with wings?" Lance said as he saw a group of blue and yellow fish with their wings flying in the air.

"It's a legendary treat, the winged fish. They're super tasty," said Happy- "Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum!"

Happy begins to shout for joy with his mouth hanging open with water drooling out from him like the others look.

"Legendary Delight ..." said Gray, Kiba and Elizabeth

"Winged fish ..." said Erza, Charlotte, Lance

"It's okay with me," Natsu grins.

Daimon smiles as his stomach grunts again ...

Makarov comes happily and puts his hand on his shoulder, tears of joy lowering his face, - "" Well done happy! Well done! "He said as he begins to shake his head back and forth

"Everyone is starving and we ate some sandwiches recently," Lucy said. At that moment his stomach growled.

"Your stomach agrees," Gray said.

"You can say one thing but your stomach says the opposite," said Lance

"Yes ..." Lucy said with a little remorse.

"In addition those sandwiches barely made us hungry a little bit," said Kiba

"Yes, I just felt them," Natsu said.

"Indeed," Erza said.

"It's good to throw away my kindness," Daimon said with a bead of sweat as a dark cloud formed over his head.

"I'm sorry ... it was not our intention to offend you," Erza apologized, seeing Daimon on the floor making circles on the floor while Elizabeth consoles him

"Well then let's go fishing" said Happy holding a fishing rod

A few minutes later ... A large number of flying fish are seen, at the top of the fissure, all the others have joined in trying to catch a flying fish as they all have fishing rods now

"Damn it ... When I thought I'd already caught one I'd escape," Natsu said.

"Me too," Daimon said.

"They did not even come close to my bait to prepare," Charlotte said as a hook in the form of a demon skull was hanging at the end of the rope

"All he does is scare them!" Said Lance.

"I'm going to give my best," said Happy with a determined look.

"But they do not look so appetizing to me," Lucy said.

"Appearances are deceiving," said Elizabeth.

"Shut up and fish," said Erza - "At this moment it only matters that they are edible"

"Are you that hungry?" Said Lucy in amazement

"I want to eat winged fish! They look delicious! They are a legendary delight!" Shout Happy

A few seconds later ...

"I give up." Happy said with a blank look.

"This in terms of willpower!" Lucy screams in shock as she approaches him and leans in front of him.

"But I could not catch even one." Happy said in a sad tone.

"You're hungry, are not you?" Lucy said in an encouraging tone and a smile.

Happy looks at her, and suddenly takes off with a sad look that the tears in her eyes fly,

"Lucy, you wicked one!" Shout Happy

"But I was giving you courage!" Shout Lucy in shock

"Eh," Daimon said, noticing a small reflecting light and noticed a piece of mirror - "How did that come?" A smile formed on his face and pulled his cover - "Henshin!"

Turned into Ouja and removed a card

"What are you doing?" Said gray

"Calling for a reinforcement" said Ouja

 **Advent**

Mirror Biogreeza leaves and looks at his teacher and his friends ...

"Biogreeza, please catch some flying fish for us?" Ouja said

Biogreeza blinked as a vein appeared in his head and hissed - "That's why you called me!" He could translate before he sighed and flung his tongue catching several winged pees. A few minutes later Biogreeza returned to the mirror world as Daimon and the others had their lunch ready ...

"That was very hard." Said Lucy.

"It was an unnecessary use of your powers," said Charlotte, looking at her leader.

"But at least we have something to eat," Erza said. "That's the only reason you will not receive any punishment for misusing your magic"

Daimon swallowed - "From the one that saves me" I think

Natsu then throws fire to cook all the fish ...

"Good friends, let's eat" Natsu said as they all took a fish

"Itadakima" screamed as they began to eat but, everyone voted their food - "How disgusting!" Screamed

"My god, this is the most disgusting thing I've eaten," said Lance - "I'd rather eat my own vomit before I try that again"

"I'm lucky I brought this," Daimon said, pulling out a canteen and started drinking it - "Ah refreshing, and I take away the knowledge of the horrible fish.

Natsu catches the canteen and begins to drink, it is passed to Gray and little by little all managed to take away the horrible knowledge of that fish

After a few minutes the group continues its way but with its stomach still asking for food

"Anyway ..." Natsu starts.

"... I'm completely ..." continued Gray

"... I'm dying ..." Daimon said.

"... hungry ..." ends Makarov.

As they come to an opening in the middle of some rocks, something that catches point of their attention.

"A town!" Said Erza

"Home" said Gray

"And probably ..." Happy said

"Food!" Natsu scream as everyone starts to run towards the place.

When you reach the center of the city square, something catches everyone's attention

"There's no one," Gray and Lance said.

"It looks very quiet to be a village," Lucy said.

"Maybe they're taking their afternoon siesta" Natsu guessed

"Everybody in the village?" Charlotte asked

"Hey, is anybody here ?!" Shouted Natsu but received no answers

"We are so hungry, we faint!" Happy shout - "Give us some food!"

"That's very direct, cat starved," Lucy said.

"I have to go with what Charlotte said. Are they all really taking a nap?" Said gray

"Or maybe the whole town got drunk, and everyone's passed out," said Makarov

"I think you're talking about Fairy Tail," Lucy said.

"Ha Ha! ... There too" laughed Makarov

The group will continue to listen to any sign of the people who inhabit this village, however, everything that still remains silent

"Argh, this is very annoying. As long as I regain my strength, I'm going to eat whatever it is" screamed Natsu running towards a house.

"Hey, you're not thinking about stealing, are you?" Gray said with Natsu running too.

"If that's not ethical, man," Kiba told the race as well.

"They had the same idea, did not they?" Natsu shouted as the three of them continued to run, leaving behind them a cloud of dust.

The three arrived at a house and Kiba starts knocking on the door

"Hey, is anyone home?" He said

"Please give us something to eat," Natsu said, knocking on the door.

However, the three meet the door open and open slightly to look inside. They are looking at what appears to be the dining room as two wooden chairs are seen on either side of a wooden table. An assortment of food is on the table, all of it looking recently cooked due to the hot steam coming out of them.

"There seems to be no one," Gray said.

"Anyway, let's eat," Natsu said as she walked into the house and walked over to the table. He takes a roll of bread and smells to make sure it is good. - "It's good! It's still good! Let's eat!" Natsu says when she's about to take a bite.

"Wait Natsu" stopped Kiba as Erza and the others arrive

"Why?!" Said Natsu

"This is very suspicious," Daimon said - "" And it's not a joke. The front door was locked, and look at the food. "

"Natsu said that the food was good, and look at their soups, they still have the steam coming from this food is fresh, then this could be prepared a little while ago, right?" Said Kiba

"Yeah, it looks like they were about to eat," Gray said. "Where did the people in this house go?"

"Something happened here, something very recent. But if we were so close to this place, how come you did not hear any kind of commotion?" Said Lance.

"How will I know? Anyway, let's eat, Happy!" Said Natsu as now Happy has a loaf of bread in his paws

"Aye!" Happy said

Natsu is once again about to eat bread when Erza, surrounded by an evil purple aura with brilliant bright yellow eyes appears ahead

"I said wait!" She said in a resonant voice

"Yes" said Natsu of fear

"We must first investigate that village. You must wait, wait just a little-" Erza said when suddenly her stomach growled again, ruining the moment she had put it on.

"Erza, your stomach does not obey you," Lucy said.

"So you do not convince anyone," Makarov said.

"She convinced me," Daimo said.

"Of course you would say that," said Kiba. Lance, Charlotte and Elizabeth with stick face

"Natsu, Lucy, Lance, Kiba and Gray, go get mushrooms or something to eat. And do not touch the food in the village." The teacher, I, Daimon Elizabeth and Charlotte are going to investigate what is happening in this village! " I ordered Erza as her stomach grunted even more

"Okay, I get it, let's go Happy," Natsu said as he and Happy, Gray, Kiba and Lance left

"And Erza, can you please report to your stomach to stop grunting?" Said Lance.

"I do not know what you're talking about." Erza said as she continued her stomach growling.

"Why mushrooms?" Lucy asked

"Let me guess, he's just going to send Natsu and the others there so they do not stand in the way and he wants us to keep an eye on them?" Said Kiba ha Daimon

"Possibly, you know how Erza is," Daimon said before pulling something out of his pocket - "Hey Erza"

"Mmm, what's wrong?" Said Erza even her stomach growling ...

"I actually lied and kept something to eat it in secret but I can not bear to keep you hungry so ... take it" said Daimon throwing a medium bag wrapped in a ribbon - "They are chocolates with stuffing strawberries"

Hearing those eyes of his eyes came hearts - "Strawberries?" A little drool running over his mouth

Daimon started to walk out the door - "Enjoy them" was the last thing he said before he left

Erza opened the bag and took a piece of the chocolate and took a bite, suddenly could taste the strawberries - "Delicious!" I murmured as the background was bright and cheerful. I look at both sides and keep the bag on his waist as I take the exit to start the investigation.

In the forest, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Kiba, Lance and Lucy were looking for fungi (or berries in the case of Lance) that could be used as food ...

"And finally we found some food and it looked delicious ... I will not fill with mushrooms!" Natsu said as he and Gray opened the back, the two then realized the different mushrooms they had

"Look, mushrooms," Gray said.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, my captain," Lance said sarcastically, receiving a frown from the ice wizard

"They look amazing," Natsu said.

"Really? I know I'm hungry too, but these fungi look pretty weird to me." Kiba said

"Why mushrooms?" Lucy asked again.

"You know what?" Said Happy appearing in front of Lucy.

"What?" Lucy said

"Natsu is going to eat a poisonous fungus like" fungi of laughter "It's like his signature joke (or a gag for some)" said Happy pulling out a small sign out of nowhere that reads "signature gags".

"Signature gags?" Said Kiba

"This is not a comedy, Natsu would not be so dumb to do it," said Lance

"Yeah, what are you talking about? I'm not going to make such a silly joke ..." Natsu said as he bent down to eat some mushrooms, turned his face to look back and see the others his mouth stuffed completely.

Back in the village, Charlotte looks at a clothesline, a pair of male and female clothes hang from it as the wind blows on them, most likely drying them out. Daimon and Elizabeth goes to nearby houses, looking for any kind of clues as to what might have happened to the inhabitants. Inside one of the houses, Makarov is boiling a pot of vegetable soup and chicken. Her face is insanely sweet because of the way she is trying to do this while Erza and the other four were in search of clues. After cracking an egg, the yolk poured into a bowl and stirred with the other food in it, it stops what it is doing and you feel the presence of another person standing right behind it.

"Master ..." Erza said with a stern look on his face as he folded his arms

"I was just investigating," Makarov said quickly.

Back in the woods ...

"I think that while I eat enough of these mushrooms I can fill," Natsu said with his mouth full of mushrooms and now carries a massive load on his arms.

"Complete installation! Now just wait" said Happy now holding a sign that says "Setup Complete"

"Well now hurry up and pick them up," Gray said with his mouth full as he also eats mushrooms, some of which are hanging from his mouth and he has another in his hand.

Lucy stared at the two of them as she laughed strangely, then she realized that Kiba was not eating anything while standing next to her as Lance ate some berries - "Kiba, Lance, are not you going to eat any mushrooms?"

"No, I'm fine. I'd rather run the risk of starving than eat one of those mushrooms that could potentially be poisonous or do something bad," Kiba said and looked at Lance. "Where did you get those berries?"

"In the bushes and neglecting, they are not poisonous," said Lance.

"How do you know?" Lucy asked

"Oscar gave me a talk about edible berries once and since I had nothing else to do I heard ... and I see it was worth it," said Lance eating another berry - "Do you want?"

Kiba and Lucy take a berry, Kiba tried it first and it tasted very sweet. Lucy was about to eat but realizes something was happening in Natsu

Suddenly, Natsu seems to notice something as his face freezes in a strange look. He suddenly takes his throat as his cheeks swell, he seems to be drowning in something,

"Natsu!" Shouts Lucy.

"You're good?" Said Kiba

. "See here it comes!" Happy said Happy with the sign now saying "It's coming".

Suddenly, a group of pink mushrooms sprout from Natsu's head

"What an impression!" Natsu said with his mouth open, though aware of what is on top.

"I surprised myself" Lucy shouts in shock with bulging eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Shout Kiba in shock

"I think they were not" fungi of laughter "..." Happy said Happy now holding a sign that is now read "disappointed"

"Are you disappointed?" Said Lance.

"What's all the fuss about?" Gray said to rejoin the others. Although it also has some mushrooms on the head, they are blue.

"Nani!" Scream Kiba in shock again with jaw open

"Your heads ..." Lucy said with an expression of disappointment.

"Just look at their heads," Lance finished in a neutral voice.

"Hey?" Both say how they look at each other. Detect the mushrooms of the other that both cry out in shock, as they both point at each other, and then rise in the other's face, and laugh.

"What's wrong with that mushroom?" Said Natsu

"You should talk like a person who grows a giant mushroom in his head!" Gray said, "What are you trying to look better at?"

"Why are not you worrying about yourself?" Lucy said

"Because they're idiots," Lance replied.

"And this is why I do not eat any fungus in the woods." Kiba said behind the two

Happy is looking at a strange brown fungus.

"Hey, fallen eyes ... Did you just laugh at me?" I question Natsu as the two become serious and angry.

"And you laughing like an idiot," Gray replied.

The two then start again fighting each other as they are wrapped in a cloud of dust from their struggle, popping them out every few seconds before returning ...

"Do not fight with mushrooms coming out of your head" cried Lucy

"He does not mind being told ... they're both idiots," said Lance.

"How did you call us ?!" Shouted Natsu and Gray looking at Lance

"Did you hear me from that distance?" Lance said in shock.

In Daimon village, Elizabeth, Charlotte, Erza and Makarov met to see if they found anything ...

"So?" Erza asked

"As I thought ... there is no one. This village is deserted," Makarov said.

"Although there is evidence that people live here," said Erza

"Not only living here, but doing things very recently as well." His food is warm, those clothes that hung to dry were still to speak of all the doors of these people are of them all trust each other, Or they are really bad at remembering to close their doors "said Daimon

"Hey guys look at this," Charlotte said, pointing down.

"A crack?" Said Elizabeth

"What is that crack?" Said Erza as the group began to follow her - "This is not a normal crack between the rocks"

"There must be a reason," Daimon said.

Back in the woods ... Natsu and Gray breathe heavily from their little fight, both feet a few feet away from each other

"Wait, they're acting like idiots!" Lucy said

"We're talking about Natsu and Gray, what did you expect?" Lance said in annoyance.

"Lucy, I found a big one," Happy said as he slid behind the two

"D-Really?" Lucy said in shock as she, Kiba and Lance turn around and look at Happy- "But do not you think it's a little suspicious?"

"Really? Of all these strange-looking fungi and you just wonder about that one?" Kiba said with a stick face, could have a little crush for that girl but what he just said was stupid ...

"Let me see ... Incredible, it's huge" Natsu said appearing beside them

"One of those would last us for days," Gray said.

"Why do not they do something with the mushrooms on their heads?" Lucy said

At that time, happy takes a bite to the fungus

"Wait, Happy, no, it could be poisonous! Lucy screams as she quickly grabs him on the cheeks and starts shaking him back and forth to stop him from swallowing.

"But it's delicious," said Happy.

"Even after what just happened to the two still want to eat one of these mushrooms?" Said Kiba

Like Natsu, Happy realizes something as his face freezes and then begins to drown with something, surprising the four. At that moment a single rose-colored mushroom with the yellow stalk comes out of her head, causing Lucy to scream in shock and her eyes bulge.

"I knew it was going to happen in a mile away," said Lance rolling his eyes.

"It seems like everyone ends up like this," Natsu said.

"I wonder how the people in the village eat them?" Said gray

"Everyone should be like us" said Natsu laughing

"I bet the village name is" Fungus Village "..." Gray said graciously.

"Maybe they do not eat it or have a way to cook it," Lance said.

"Or they eat it and they have fungus growing in their head" Kiba said thinking about it

Happy on the other hand only looks at the fungus that now resides in the head

"The second time is not fun" cried Happy of sadness as he flees, leaving Lucy's mouth hanging open in shock and her eyes opened wide

"That's not the problem" shouted Lucy and Lance

"Wait a minute ..." Lucy said turning around and realizing something shocking- "I think your mushroom is growing!" Screams in shock that, indeed, the mushrooms in Natsu's head grew a little bigger.

However he is not aware of this as fHappy appears behind the two and is crying, "Why did Natsu get all the good jokes?" He said

"No ... there's got to be something we can do about those mushrooms! You can not go back to the guild looking that way!" Said Lucy.

"And what do you think we do huh?" Said gray

. "Well ... uhhh ..." said Lucy now unsure how they can get those mushrooms out of their heads.

"There's one thing we can try." Kiba said

. "Hey?" Said Lucy.

"And what would that be?" Natsu and Gray asks.

Kiba pulls out his gaoh belt and inserts it into his waist as his pass slides

 **Gaoh form!**

"Okay guys, now stand still while I cut those things out!" Gaoh said holding Gaohgasher tightly.

Both Natsu and Gray alike scream in fear about their plan.

"You're crazy !?" Scream Natsu

"Do you realize that these fungi are coming from outside our heads!?" Scream Gray

"Then I'll pass the razor a little, that way it's not going to be noticeable." Gaoh said

"And take the risk of cutting all the hair or even plucking the scalp! Shouted Natsu of anger.

"Come on guys and I just want to at least try! You know how annoying those things are to look!" Said Gaoh

"You come to me with your sword and I beat you!" Shouted Natsu as he swallowed his fists into flames.

"Same here!" Gray said as cold air comes from his hands as he puts them together.

"I do not know which side to be ... both have valid reasons" said Lucy

Back in the village ... Makarov, Erza, Daimon, Elizabeth and Charlotte have reached another part of town, where the width of the seam on the ground seems to connect to three other seams from other directions that form a point in favor .

"Here's a second crack," Erza said.

A loud growl comes from the town taking the attention of all

"What?" Said Daimon having a bad feeling

In the forest ... The others hear an echo of the snarl from the village,

"What is that?" Natsu asked as he did, Gray and Gaoh looked at the village.

"Hey?" Lucy said as she and Lance turn around, when suddenly the mushrooms of Natsu and Gray begin to glow, then fall just out without leaving a mark

"His fungi disappeared," said Happy even with his fungus stuck in the head

"Happy, you're the only one who still has yours," Lucy said, causing Happy to scream.

They quickly put that aside and quickly, although they start running again towards the village

"Daimon, Elizabeth, Charlotte, Erza, old man!" Scream Natsu

"It's fun, but why the joke on me?!" Said Happy as he flies sweat off his head and he waves his arms frantically up and down.

The seams start lighting with red light emitter from them, Natsu and the others find Erza, Makarov, Daimon, Elizabeth and Charlotte.

"Erza!" Natsu said.

"Kiba, why did you become?" Said Daimon

"I'll explain later ... worse what's going on?" Said Gaoh

"Be careful Happy" said Natsu to his partner

At that time, the buildings themselves are covered in red light and begin to be disfigured.

"What the hell?" Natsu said as the others wonder what's going on.

"W-What's going on?" Lucy said worriedly.

"Wow! That's the first time a house ever greeted me!" Happy said as she flies to Lucy's side.

"Is that what caught your attention?" Lucy asked

The soil beneath them seems to start to change as well, as the ground rises and falls like a wave

"Let's do it, Grandpa." Gray said without a shirt and prepares to do something.

"I waited!" I order Makarov

"Why?" Gray said confused

"Let's get on that cliff. I want to check something." Says Makaro

The group heed their master and climb to the top of the cliff and see as the village continues to transform. At that moment, before their eyes, some of the buildings turn into gray tentacles with blue spots on them, while other gray buildings become serpent-like creatures that appear to have no darker gray spots on they.

"I do not understand this at all!" Scream Natsu

"Master, it was that magic circle." Erza said

. The lower creatures continue tirelessly around creaking, as if they can not go anywhere,

"All those seams that we find are part of a magic circle." Said Makarov- "From the ground it was difficult to distinguish, but since those seams began illuminating what gave me the first hint that they were part of a magic circle." And that magic circle is the catalyst for a forbidden magic, Alive "

"Alive?" Lucy asked

"It's a magic that transforms inanimate objects into living creatures, people in the village had to activate that forbidden magic but they ended up being the food of those monsters, there's no other reason," said Makarov

"But why did they do something so dangerous?" Lucy said

"This is the village of a dark guild," Erza said.

"What?" Said Natsu

"Really? A people from a dark guild? All the way here?" Said Elizabeth

"When I was investigating in the shed of the first house, I found many magic tools, and none was for the good," said Erza

"A dark guild, eh? They were probably plotting something evil and tried it on themselves," said Makarov

"I have idiots" mocked Lance

"However!" Shouting Makarov bringing everyone's attention hoping he will say, "Your despair, it is our happiness."

"Old man, what are you talking about?" Said Natsu

"I said those things are alive, right?" Said Makarov seriously - "If they are alive ... you can eat" I speak in a cheerful tone

Lucy screams with her mouth open. This also seems to attract attention Natsu, Kiba, Daimon and Gray even more, since they seem very willing to go to creatures now.

"Do not stand there with a creepy smile!" Lucy said

However, all of their stomachs growl out loud at once,

"Well then, let's eat!" Shouted Natsu with enthusiasm.

"Yes, it's time for food!" Shout Happy

"At this moment we can not demand the taste!" Says Gray.

"Henshin!" Scream Daimon transforming into Ouja - "As Kosuke Nitoh would say ... _Now, it's time to eat!"_

Out of nowhere, Erza throws herself down towards the creatures, surprising Lucy completely

"Erza, are you very hungry ?!" Shout she

"The food, the food, the food!" Yelled Natsu and Gaoh as, Gray and Happy joined behind them, jumping towards the creatures.

"H-Hey," Lucy shouts.

"Do not forget to save me a little," Makarov said.

"* Sigh * Nii-san" said Elizabeth

"You know how they act when they have not eaten all day," Charlotte said.

"Well, there goes those guys. At least you girls can control themselves." Lucy said to the two female riders.

"Of course we can." Elizabeth said, pointing her thumb in the air as Charlotte smiles at Lucy.

When suddenly their stomachs growl at the same time

 **Eternal!**

 _ **"**_ _ **Eternal! (Old school jungle music)**_ _ **"**_

 **Fifteen! (Electric guitar riff sounds)**

 **Fifteen arms! (** _ **Crunching of bones to the sinister chorus)**_

"Let's cook our food!" Scream Eternal taking out the heat memory

"To eat" said Fifteen with Yorimaru in the hand

Both female riders jump

"No, you too!" Lucy shouted and watched Lance remain - "And you?"

"Now fill me with berries ... I'm not hungry, I'll stay and watch the show," Lance said, pulling more berries out of his pockets - "Do you want to?"

Lucy sighs and sits next to her and they eat berries like the others do what God knows what they do

Natsu falls on a rock in front of a group of creatures- "Hey fools! You know who you're up against? I'm the number one flame chef of all Fairy Tail!" I scream as I light the fire in his hands. " _Karyū no Tekken_ !"

He throws himself toward one of the creatures and punches his throat. "First, cook them in a good way completely ... _Karyū no Tekken_ !" Said Natsu landing a blow of fire on another of the creature's back, then fly past another and engulf in flames. "And then ..." he points out when he hits a massive rock, causing it to break and crumble to the top of the creature he has just burned, bury low. "Steamed covered for a bit." Smiles while holding up a middle finger and index as a sign of peace

Near Gray he stares at the other large group of creatures, his hand in his trouser pockets- "we should not have a stick dessert but the beggars can not choose." He said with a smile.

Two of the casting creatures towards Gray,

"Ice maker fishnet!" Scream Gray as releasing a burst of cold air that freezes all the creatures in front of him solid. "The ice cream is profit." He said crossing his arms with a look of satisfaction on his face

Happy who seems to have pulled a wooden stick with spikes out of nowhere, is now in a battle ... against a creature chair,

"It's a case of which is better, a winged fish or a chair but ..." said Happy but is unable to finish the sentence, as the chair stretches his left leg forward and quickly jumps in the air to avoid it, but loses The control hitting the gun Happy and then the ground making the cat jump on the top of the chair. The chair begins to act like a bull as it begins to shake it

"Erza!" Lucy screams as she and Lance run behind Erza who is looking down another three monster

"Stay back, it's time to cook," Erza said.

"C-Cooking" said Lucy

"Requip!" Erza screams as she is covered in golden light. As the light goes out, Erza is dressed like a cook, two huge kitchen knives the size of swords, while surrounding here is an assortment of smaller kitchen knives and other kitchen material

"You have to be kidding me, kid," Lance said.

Erza then goes to work, in just a few blinding seconds, Erza cuts into pieces the three creatures that are then literally broken into small sticks of flesh. Upon seeing this crashes and confuses Lucy as Erza lands behind her and the sticks start piling up in front of Lucy and Lance.

Eternal, Fifteen and Gaoh stand together as they watch the creatures in front of them

"You cut it and I cook it" said Eternal holding heat memory

Gaoh nods and slides his pass as Fifteen cuts twice the lockseed

 **Full charge!**

 **Fifteen au Lait!**

Gaohgasher and Yorimaru are charged with energy as they have since turned around, moving their swords outward by sending a double bar of energy causing the creatures to then explode and break into small pieces.

Eternal inserts memory into your weapon

 **Heat! Maximum drive!**

"I love the fully cooked meat," Eternal said.

With a balance of Eternal Edge sends a wave of fire to the small pieces of the creature, which are then cooked and heated by the fire just as they begin to land ...

"Each bar should be about 5 cm long. With a width of 4 mm, that is the shape." Erza told Lucy and Lance

"You took it very seriously," Lucy said with a bead of sweat.

"I do not care about that but Erza ... that suit?" Said Lance, pointing to the clothes that Erza brought

"I'm hungry ... Are not you even done?" Makarov wondered even from the cliff

Natsu jumps from the burnt remains of the squid creature that is buried beneath debris- "It's time to eat!" He said cheerfully as he pulled out a small portion of the squid's tentacles. When he is about to eat, he hears Happy shouting behind him and look to see Happy still holding onto the creature chair, - "What are you doing? It's not that you can eat a chair."

Daimon, Kiba, Elizabet and Charlotte return to their civilian clothing ...

"Well, give it to him," Daimon said.

"With this hunger I will eat anything even my own shoe," said Kiba

"Lucy, to eat first." Erza said

"No thanks!" Cried Lucy, crossing her arms.

"I already ate berries, so I did," said Lance.

"Ah good." Erza says as she grabs one of the sticks from the pile.

At that moment Erza, Natsu, Gray and the riders take a bite but ...

"Disgusting!" Screamed

"Hm?" Moaned Makarov wondering what is going on as Natsu slides behind him,

"What the hell? I can not eat this grandpa!" Shouted Natsu in panic.

"There's brute, and then there's this!" Said Gray angrily with his veins popping around him.

"I've never tasted anything so horrible in my entire life!" Said Daimon

"It's all, I'll eat my shoes" Kiba said taking out one of his shoes and start chewing them

"It's so bad, I think even my mother's food would taste better than this." Charlotte said

"It's true, it's not something you would call edible." Said Erza says, his face, although still serious.

"He did not say this after he made me eat!" Lucy complains angrily as she shakes her fists up and down.

Behind Natsu, the chair and Happy finally crash into a rock, catching their attention as he turns to see the knockout chair and Happy also on the floor, as Suhongo finally falls. Happy looks like Natsu, Lucy, and Gray are now in front of him,

"Your mushroom came out!" Gray said.

"Who cares about that!" "Why does not anyone help me with that thing?" "How cruel, Natsu! Why do not you help me ?!" Happy questions as he moves his arms up and down as if about to cry. "

Eh? "Natsu said confused.

"You were not playing?" Said gray

Happy turns completely ghostly white when completely surprised by this.

The three groups again with Erza and Daimon,

"But this is not good. No matter how hungry we are, we can not eat this." Erza said.

"I think that's what we deserve for trying to eat those monsters." Gray said.

"I can not believe we even considered it in the first place." Daimon said

"Damn it! Now that I realize I can not eat, I'm really getting hungry!" Said Natsu

"If not kidding, we use so much energy trying to take those things too." Says Kiba eating his shoe

"Hey friend, give me some!" Scream Natsu

"It's my shoe, commit yours!" Shout Kiba

"But it looks delicious," Natsu said.

"Give me a try," Gray said.

"You too," shouted Kiba.

Happy for his part still petrified, surprised that the others were not even paying attention or did not take him seriously in what he was doing- "This is horrible ... to hell with friendship, to hell with my friends." He thought in his head. At that moment, a monster snake appears behind him, striking happy from his thoughts as he sees him and screams in horror.

"Watch out!" Shouted Natsu as he struck his fist of fire at the creature.

"Natsu!" Shout Happy

The others then notice however, that the struggle is not over. As new creatures appear to emerge from around them from the magic circle below them.

"You disgusting creatures!" Gray said.

"I'm angry now." Erza said

"They're going to pay for knowing so unpleasant." Daimon said as he and the others quickly henshin back into their rider forms

"I'll fly away all at once!" Shouted Natsu throwing himself at the monsters.

Gray puts an ice wall under some of the creatures cutting them upwards

Erza requips in her armor The Knight and flies through the creatures, cutting them apart, with their swords and sword wings.

"Well, a little exercise will not hurt me," said Lance, taking the gashat

 **Mighty Action X**

"Henshin," Lance said.

 **[GASHAT!]**

 **[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which am I? Kamen rider!]**

"Seriousness ... second breakthrough" said Genmu level 1

 **[GACHAN! Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]**

"Let's play" Genmu said level 2 to the attack

"I also!" Lucy yelled as she agreed to join the fight and grabbed one of her keys. " **Gate of the golden bull, Taurus!"**

"Good body as always" said Taurus with hearts in the eyes

"Yes, whatever, do your thing," Lucy said.

"Did they forget about me? Scream Taurus as he hits his battle ax on the ground, sending a shock wave to the monsters finishing them

"Let's get this over with," said Ouja as the other riders nodded.

 **Final vent!**

 **Everlasting! Maximum drive!**

 **Full charge!**

 **Kimiwaza! Mighty critical finish!**

 **Fifteen Au Lait!**

"Veno crash"

"Rider kick!"

"Gaoh slash!"

"Rider shoot!"

"Rider slash!"

The attacks destroyed the monstrous but continued to come more

"There is no end to them." Natsu said

Suddenly, the whole plant starts moving beneath them,

"W-What is it about now?" Said Lucy worried

Then the group, the violet light begins to leave the red magic circle,

"The magic circle!" Gray said.

"Now what?" Said Natsu

"I think as long as that magic circle stays, these creatures will come back." Says Ouja

"We have to find a way to get rid of him." Gaoh said

"Cute!" Happy said

"That's not the problem" cried Lucy and Genmu

"Lately you've noticed very strange things, Happy" said Fifteen

"This is ..." Erza said.

The whole plant begins to tremble with more force now, as they then seem to be trapped in the magic circle of monsters. However, the violent jolt is also causing the rock the group is standing on to break apart as it is about to break.

"Run!" Shouted Erza.

However, it is too late, the rock exploding from under her feet, sending the Fairy Tail magicians, and the two Kamen Riders falling into the magic circle, all of them screaming in terror

What happened?

"I'm starving," Natsu complained.

"I can not walk another step." Said Happy as he floated beside Natsu with his wings.

"Then stop bragging with your wings," Gray said.

"I do not understand everything that happened," Lucy said.

"Neither do we," Daimon said. "What happened?"

"Master," said Erza drawing his attention - "I will not accept your explanation of what happened before"

 _Flash back_

 _Somehow they survived to fall into the magic circle, the magicians and riders now stand before a group of hooded figures, two of them showing their faces, a man with what looks like a palm tree in his light brown hair, and a woman with black hair. These people, being the dark magicians who provoked the magic circle in the first place,_

 _"What did you do?" Natsu asked_

 _"We made a magic circle and a monster appeared. All of us were taken by him." Says the woman._

" _So they were inside those monster?" Erza asked_

" _I ate some of them," Lucy said in shock._

" _Does that mean we're cannibals?" Said Elizabeth surprised_

" _I do not think so," said Lance._

" _Because they tasted disgusting," Charlotte said as they all looked at her in shock - "My uncle once forced me to eat his own cooking hand ... the taste was horrible"_

" _Charlotte, your family is strange," Lucy said._

" _You can not imagine it," said the riders, knowing the peculiarities of Charlotte's family_

" _When you entered the magic circle was activated." The man said_

 _"The magic circle is no longer active!" Master Makarov said a smile as his hands are behind his back, which seems to confuse dark wizards about how it is possible._

 _"Why old?" Asks Natsu_

 _"If you learn from this hard lesson and never act recklessly again, I will refrain from reporting to the council What do you think? "Makarov told the audience._

 _"I do not want to experience this again!" Says the woman._

 _"We'll never do it again." The man promises as they both tilt their heads down._

 _Makarov smiles as Erza looks down at him from behind._

 _End of flash back_

"I think that after we beat the monster we activated a system in the magic circle that caused its self-destruction," said Erza - "But then Master ... At that moment he saved us and reversed the spell of the members of the dark guild and erased the magic circle" ... is not it? "I ask at the end.

"Could be!" Makarov replied calmly. "In any case ..."

"We're starving!" Shouted Makarov, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Daimon and Kiba

"Daimon, wait a moment," Erza said.

"Yes?" Daimon said as she handed him a chocolate - "That's ..."

"Keep the last of the chocolates you gave me and I decided to give it to you" said Erza - "It is a sign of thanks for what you did ..."

Daimon blushed slightly - "It's nothing, you see ... I just did not want anything to cause you" I look down ...

Erza smiled and left the chocolate in her hand - "Enjoy it," she said.

Daimon smiled and was about to eat it until he got the look of Makarov, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Kiba, Elizabeth even Charlotte joined in the look

"Guys ... why do they look at me that way again?" Said Daimon frightened

"Have something to eat!" Shout Happy

"A for him" shouted Natsu as everyone charged towards Daimon

"Get away ... that ... it's mine!" Scream Daimon to the sky

Fi **n of the chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it would be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	11. Chapter 10: Team DARK vs Fairy Tail I

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other end of the day was a huge building showing nine young people smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fight pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being frightened by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door the sleep ashi of kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Various silhouettes of evil creatures and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple shade as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 10: Team DARK vs Fairy Tail part 1**

. During the Lullaby incident the Magic Council discusses the growing number of dark guilds and the means to eradicate this problem.

"Eisenwald has already been destroyed, but the root of the problems are still unresolved"

"The number of dark guilds that rival each other"

"Then we should think of a plan to eliminate them all at once"

"But how?"

"We can not allow Zeref's magic to fall into his hands again," said a pale-skinned councilman, with long white hair like his beard, ears that ended in tips

"And in the first place, how did they get that magic so easily?" Said another senior councilor, wearing a three-point cap

"All the blame is on the level of the administrators" said a small councilman with brown hair with a big mustache

"At any time ..." said a young councilor with short blue hair with a strange tattoo on his right eye, wearing white clothes with black markings - "It seems that this time we were saved by that annoyance, Fairy Tail"

"Awesome they destroyed a whole dark guild with only 9 members," said a black-haired woman - "And as it is said five of them have different requip magic that anyone has seen ..."

"How is that?"

"According to some voices these magicians use enchanted objects that were not found information about them or similar images ... According to rumors their aspects have in common that they use complete armor including a mask and its power is"

"Besides that one of them destroyed Lullaby with a simple attack but that was when the others weakened the monster" said the young man - "I know that it is something that they do not want to accept but in fact we would be in a bad situation, if the song of Cradle would have killed those masters of the price would have been the heads of many of what we are present "

"You fool! Are you trying to blame the council ?!" Said a councilman thin with his face covered by a hood and round lenses

"I've had enough of this!" Said the councilman with white hair and beard - "His tendency to destruction gives me headache! This time too!"

"Yes ... we should thank them for their kindness" said the blue-haired councilman with a smile.

In Magnolia, Lucy's room ... The heavenly magician was writing the things that happened for days ...

"The incident with Eisenwald to the Guild Masters during the meeting was such a big news that the whole country found out." Well, I think they deserved it, what worries me is that it seems they have not captured Erigor. We are going to do it if you decide to take revenge on Fairy Tail, but I'll be fine! "Natsu, Erza and Gray are one of Fairy Tail's strongest teams as well: Happy and I are also there ... Another of the strongest teams is Daimon, Elizabeth, Kage, Aster, Charlotte, Emily, Oscar, Kiba and Lance known as team DARK, if the name is questionable but they are very strong with their power that they become Kamen rider because they wear masks and use vehicles that nobody knows Well, if they had, but they're looking for the way ... This guild is the best, do not worry, Mom ... I'm fine ... Ps ... Keep that secret for Dad, yeah? "

Lucy sighed as she sealed the letter in her envelope.

"Maybe I'll go shopping today," Lucy said, stretching. "The adventures are great and all, but they do not get any better than relaxing at home."

"The rent of this place is 70000 jewels? It's very cheap" Gray's voice was heard

Lucy's eyes go to her left when they see Gray in boxers ...

"You found a nice place, Lucy," Gray said.

Lucy was surprised as her eyes popped and her jaw was open.

"Breaking and entering!" Said Lucy as she suddenly throws a strong kick on Gray's chest - "And do not get undressed in another's house" screams

"Wait! It's a misunderstanding!" Said Gray extending his right hand - "I was naked when I arrived" I speak turning around

"Go away," Lucy shouted, pointing to the exit.

"Today is the day, remember?" Gray said - "I thought you would have forgotten it, that's why I came"

"Huh?" Lucy said confused.

"If you forgot," Gray said, looking at her - "Today in the team DARK fight against some of the Fairy Tail magicians including me along with Natsu and Erza"

Meanwhile in the guild, Daimon and team team DARK were preparing to fulfill the promise of Erza or rather the one that Daimon promised as neither wanted to fight against her or another wizard of the guild but Daimon managed to convince them. They had a talk during the mission of Oscar, Aster, Emily and Kage on the monster of the volcano, in short it was excellent and they defeated the beast without problems, when it happened to him to Daimon, Elizabeth, Kiba, Charlotte and Lance to tell what happened They were surprised but something they caught the attention and worried ... about which it is possible that several belts of Kamen rider have appeared all over the world, if somebody finds them and it uses them for dark ends ... could not imagine what will happen or worse That said belts are of the same heroes ... They would not like to think the idea of an Ichigo or Ex-aid evil ... But it was necessary to concentrate on important things ...

"Okay Daimon, I hope you and your team are ready?" Said Erza

"I'm anxious to fight any of you," Natsu said.

"Yes, the same but the ideal is to fight in a place far from the city" said Daimon

"What's wrong with fighting here?" Said Natsu confused

"Because if we fight seriously just like you could destroy the city by accident and we do not want any innocent to enter the crossfire," said Oscar

"And we do not want the board to bother us about the damage we do," Kage said.

"Besides that Master would not be able to stand up again for Fairy Tail to destroy everything," Elizabeth said.

"I can see your points and I agree," said Erza - "Let's fight in my training camp." It is a large open space in the eastern forest and a couple of miles away from the magnolia. "

"Sounds good to me," Daimon said and noticed two people entering - "Hey Lucy, Gray arrived!"

"I had to remind Lucy about this, and I want to see her skills," Gray said with a smile.

"The only thing they are going to do is be the joke of all the guilds," said a voice

The others looked up on the second floor watching a young man with blond spiked hair sitting on one of the wooden benches. He wore burgundy breeches, a green shirt, and a black coat with a gray fur trim.

"This Guild is full of nothing but losers and weak." Declared the blond with arrogance and pointed at the riders - "Above all you idiots"

"What do you mean Laxus?" Said Erza annoyed by the attitude of him

"Just because they have an unusual requip magic they think they're so special but they're just as losers as this pathetic Guild," Laxus said, pointing first to Oscar - "First we have a weakling who goes by reading and not showing guts" - "A pathetic girl who always hides everything with that silly smile" I pointed out to Charlotte - "A Gothic without character" pointed to Kiba - "An idiot without manners" pointed to Kage - "Another idiot who goes by playing with a simple sword of Wood, "he pointed to Elizabeth." A girl who just barks and does not bite, "he pointed to Aster." A pathetic excuse for a hero, "Lance points out." A misfit who spends most of his time playing with that strange artifact Carries with him "and finally points to Daimon -" And this is his supposed leader who does not take his work seriously "

The riders frowned before the words

"And who do you think you are ?!" Shout Kiba

"It's none of your business," said Laxus.

"Laxus, just stop bothering your Guild mates" said Makarov as he stopped Natsu who was very angry

"Friends, what an old joke, these kids here are not my friends, they're all weak ones that do not fit into any use in this guild, and once I'm a teacher, I'm going to enjoy kicking you all to the curb"

"You become a Fairy Tail master? Please," Lance mocked- "A true leader would not treat his companions as if they were garbage"

Laxus frowned, his hard look down at Lance. "You're too cocky. You and your friends might destroy a Zeref monster, but that's nothing compared to me." Laxus said with haughtiness.

"I doubt that." Lance commented- "And you'd better see what you tell him about my friends ... or else."

Some of the Fairy Tail magicians watching the scene gasped for Lance. Everyone was surprised that he would have the guts to challenge Laxus as well "

"Is it really challenging Laxus?" Wakaba said in disbelief.

"This is not going to be good." Flag Macau

"Lance, do not do it." Erza said

However, his care was ignored. Laxus raised an eyebrow and mocked the young rider

"Or what? What!?" He laughed and kept his sides. "Do you really think you can beat me? Oh, please! As if a pathetic wimp like you could even come close to giving me a challenge."

"You call me pathetic please, he's just pathetic you, since you just act like a simple braggart, believing you're so superior in fact, you do not even have the guts to show what you're saying ... I'd say it's a trait that you're weak," he said. Release with a mocking smile

Everyone's eyes widened before Lance's brave proclamation was either too brave or too stupid to face Laxus. Did not she know how powerful Laxus was?

Laxus's arrogant smile faded when he frowned. Growling, his left eyebrow twisted with rage. He got up off the bench and faced Lance, causing anyone nearby to take tentative steps back. Lance, however, remained strong and calm, not intimidated by Laxus in the slightest. He had faced people like Laxus before and had always come out on top.

"You got guts, little one." Laxus said with a grin. Then he raised his right fist and crackled with electricity. "But you have to learn your place."

"If a fight you want to join us in the training camp to show what you really are," said Lance - "Or are you afraid, weepy?"

"Okay, let's go to that field and I'll show you how weak you are," said Laxus

The other wizards of the guild tensed as someone challenged Laxus to a duel ...

"Erza take us to your training camp," Lance said. "I'll teach that braggart for making fun of my friends"

Erza was going to stop him committing madness but the other riders looked at Lance with concern but they knew he would not retract ... .Erza noticed it. ...

"Follow me" she said as the whole guild came out

An hour later, the guild had returned to Erza's training camp as it was instructed. Most of them were annoying that they had to pick up and walk a couple of miles out of town; Mainly because beer barrels were very heavy. However, rational assistants like Makarov, Lucy, Gray and Mirajane understand why it would have to be kept somewhere isolated from the bout. Others, like Natsu, were a different story.

Erza's Training Camp was a large open area of grass and dirt in the middle of the lush eastern forest. The tall grasses were not shortened, no doubt due to Erza and her continuing training. Fairy Tail wizards gathered around the southern edge of the area, giving a lot of space between the riders and wizards of Fairy Tail

"Phew!" Natsu ignites the flames around her body in anticipation. "Come on, let's get this fight started already!"

"Relax Natsu" Daimon said - "Well that's how we will each of us will face nine wizards from all over the guild to test their skills, that will be voluntary if someone wants to join the fight but first we will have a fight already established ... Both fighters stand on the sand "

Lance was at one end of the sand as he looked at Laxus who continued to smile with confidence ...

"Well Well ... it's time to show him trash to treat his superior" said Laxus as electric shocks were produced in his hand

"I'll see you when the pigs fly," Lance said, inserting the game driver and pulling out his gashat - "Let's play!" Press the button

 **Mighty Action X**

Some dark purple energy generates on the floor and expanding, causing the surrounded in pixel form before returning to normal. Behind Lance, there is a great hologram that shows the title Mighty action x as some purple bricks come out of it.

Most of the wizards looked with amazement as it is the first time they will see one of the armor of the team DARK

"Henshin" Lance said putting the gashat

 **[GASHAT!]**

 **[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which am I? Kamen rider!]**

A white and blue electric ring of rhodium to Elizabeth as next to her Kiba was surrounded by six pieces of armor before joining and as Lance is rhodium by series of images of character, chose the image with practically a punch in the right side . The image he chose now becomes larger than it was surrounded by light. To the surprise of the magicians saw Kamen rider Genmu level 1 ...

"..."

"What kind of armor is that?"

"Looks like a toy"

"Oh it looks really cute"

Laxus looked before he started to laugh ...

"You think that with that ridiculous armor is going to conquer me ... this will be fast" he mocked Laxus

"Your confidence will be your defeat" Genmu said holding Gashacon Bugvisor

Laxus screamed as he fired a bolt of lightning. With finely precise reflexes gained after years of survival games, Genmu dodges it quickly

 _ **Chu Dōn!**_

This sound caught Laxus' attention but did not have time to react as a purple ray struck him and was sent back at full speed against a wall. A pile of stacked stones fell on top of him.

The jaws of all present mages fell in fear and disbelief. No one had ever sent Laxus flying back that way. Even Erza's mouth had opened as her eyes opened like dinner plates from the shocking scene.

"No way," muttered Elfman, surprised. "He sent Laxus flying."

"No one has done that before." Macao pointed out.

"Incredible" said Erza

Suddenly, the remains of the wall flew outward, like a lightning bolt shot out and hit Genmu. The blow sent the small ridere flying back a few feet until it landed on his back. Lance could not help but grit his teeth; Although this form was very durable, that felt the sting of that attack.

Laxus dug from the pile with a lightning bolt running around his body. His eyes, which had turned white and gold, burned with rage.

Some of the magicians who witnessed the saliva scene and took cautious steps back, fearful of the wrath of Laxus.

"You little asshole!" Growled the wizard with blond hair. "You are dead!"

With that, Laxus let out the cry and ran forward.

"I do not think so," Genmu said as he struck one of the purple blocks as a medal appeared. The medal is yellow representing a running rider - "Lottery" I take the medal

Laxus screamed as he threw an electric charged fist but in the blink of an eye Genmu disappeared from his sight.

"What?!" Said Laxus ...

"He disappeared," said one of the magicians.

"It's not that. It moved very fast that medal gave him speed," said Jet- "I can not believe there's someone faster than me"

"And you did not see Charlotte wearing Faiz and Kabuto arms," Daimon said.

"Stop moving," Laxus grunted, firing more electric shocks but the rider dodged them. "Take this ... lightning flash!"

By generating lightning from the ground and impacting Genmu by stopping its movement. Lance clenched his teeth as the discharges passed in his body ...

"Lance" scream Daimon

Laxus laughed. "You're not so hard now Punk!"

"I'm just playing seriously," Genmu said as he held the lever - "Seriousness ... second breakthrough" and open

 **[GACHAN! Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]**

The icon of the level 2 form image slowly comes and goes before his whole body becomes level two surprising Laxus and the other magicians ...

"He's transformed!" Said Droy

"Incredible, and its power increased" said Levy

"Now Laxus" Genmu said breaking a block as a red medal appeared - "Welcome to level two" I took the medal and ran straight to the magician

"Fist of lightning!" Shout Laxus creates a ray sphere around his fist and throws himself

 **Gyu Īn**

Genmu switches to the saw mode of his weapon and blocks the Laxus attack and then creates a cut. Sparks occurred in the body of Laxus as it rolled to the ground.

"Let's finish this at once," Genmu said, inserting the gashat into the Kimiwaza slot

 **[Kimewaza (sound of energy]**

 **[Mighty critical strike!]**

"Ha!" Shout Genmu throwing a rider kick

Laxus stands up and looks furiously - "I will not let a nipple win!" As suddenly his body turned from raoys and disappeared

"What?!" Genmu said

"Lance, behind you!" Shouted Daimon but it was late

Laxus appeared behind Genmu and threw a charged blow at his chest with forces reducing his life bar. Then he continued with another kick sending the rider to the ground followed by another fist causing the earth to create cracks

The Fairy Tail magicians watched with astonishment and terror at seeing Laxus so angry.

"Look how pathetic you are as all this guild ... You said you would give me a lesson but you have only shown how pathetic you are!" Shout Laxus kicking Genmu - "You and your friends think so special just because of their unusual magic but they're just a bunch of weaklings ... I'm even sure your parents are very embarrassed to know that your son is just a pile of crap that alone He spends his time with those ridiculous artifacts as they were called ... of course, video games ... I'm sure you're the son of a tramp and a whore eh? ... But it does not matter since when the Master of this miserable guild you and your friends Will leave like the rest of those weak wizards that only cause shame to the name of Fairy tail "

Lance gritted his teeth in anger and in a climactic moment he threw a hook at Laxus, throwing him into the air, surprising him ...

"Shut up!" Shouted Genmu and noticed a white medal in the shape of a recovered rider. Take the medal and feel an increase in your health as your life bar becomes full. Turn around and look at Laxus

"You miserable son of a bitch!" Shout Laxus rising strongly

"The only miserable one is you and you'll pay for what you said," Genmu said, pulling out a golden gashat shaped like a dragon's head.

 **Drago Knight Hunter Z!** _ **(Upbeat Funk Rock Music)**_ **"**

A hologram with the title of the game appears as suddenly a small black silver dragon with pink breast, his yellow left arm carrying a gun and his blue right arm with a sword appeared and threw a loud roar

"I summon a dragon!" I shout Happy as the magicians were surprised

"Will he know where Igneel will be?" Natsu said to find out if he has information about his father's whereabouts

"I'm sorry Natsu but I do not think he knows where it is," Oscar said. "So Lance will use level five ... have I never seen him so angry?"

"I just hope he does not go overboard when he uses that power," Aster said.

"I'm not going to have mercy. Seriousness ... Fifth progress!" Scream Genmu by inserting the gashat and opening the lever

 **[Gachan!] [Level Up: Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh ~ ty Actio ~ n X!] [The Gacha: Do-Do-Do-Drago Na-Na-Na-Knight! Dra! Dra! Drago Knight Hunter! Z! (Upbeat Funk Rock Music** **)]**

The dragon separates in vairas parts forming a new armor. His head and chest cover Genmu's body as his right arm has the sword while the left hand holds the weapon. His legs gained pieces of armor. Genmu gave a loud cry as the sound of a roar of a dragon was heard.

Laxus recovers from the blow and see with surprise the change. He gritted his teeth and shot a lightning bolt. Genmu simply muffles as the raoy passes through her body without damage ...

"Impossible! My attack did not do anything!" Laxus said as he and the magicians were surprised

"My turn" Genmu said raising the dragon weapon and firing compressed metal at ultra high speed impacting on Laxus as the sparks flew into his body - "This is for insulting the guild!" ... ... and kicks out - "This is for Insulting my friends! " Make a cut with the sword - "This for insulting my family!" Gave a strong blow to the stomach sending him fly - "And this is for insulting me!" Insert the golden gashat into the final slot

 **[Kimewaza (sound of energy]**

 **[Hunter critical strike!]**

"He has!" Scream Genmu launching a consecutive attack with their weapons causing a large explosion that created a large crater. The wizards of Fairy Tail stared in astonishment at the destructive power and saw Laxus lying on the ground unable to rise ...

"He has just defeated Laxus"

"I can not believe it"

"How much force has that subject"

Erza and Makarov stared in amazement at the rider's massive strength.

Genmu returns to his civil form but holding Gashacon Buugviser and approaches Laxus lying to the ground

"If you ever mess with my games or insult my family or friends or any important person will kill you! Do you understand it ball of drool?" Said Lance angrily.

Laxus said nothing

"YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Shout Lance pointing his gun near the face of Laxus

Then Laxus says yes before fainting. Then, Lance approaches his friends and guild wizards all look at him ...

"That j *** got what it deserved," Lance said, spitting some blood on the ground and looking at Makarov - "Master I advise you to show that guy to better respect his guild mates"

"I will do it, sorry for what my grandson will act like this" said Makarov surprising the riders

"He's your grandson ?!" Aster said

"Anyway, just educate him when he wakes up," Lance said, sitting down on the bench and pulls out his console and starts playing a video game ...

The other riders looked at Lance before continuing ...

"Okay, let's get on with this ... Who's next?" Said Daimon

"I will do it!" Scream Natsu jumping to the sand - "I'm on! Come on, I want to fight!"

"Okay, Natsu" Oscar grinned - "I'll be your opponent" pulling out a ring

Natsu smiled as his fists caught fire ...

 **Driver on! Now**

 _ **The Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! -**_ _ **The Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!**_

"Henshin," Oscar said, tapping his ring and putting it on his belt.

 **Change! Now!**

The magic circle appeared on the feet of Oscar and began to rise becoming Sorcerer

"Oh, he uses magic rings"

"Hey Loke, are you okay?"

Loke looked closely to see that there was another user of magic rings - "Let's see what that guy can do"

"Okay Natsu, It's Showtime!" Sorcerer said raising his hand.

Natsu smiled excitedly. The killer of the dragon then leapt forward, intensifying the flames as he did so.

" _Karyū no Tekken!"_

Oscar reacted quickly and inserted a ring from his right hand

 **Barrier! Now!**

Natsu pushed back the flaming fist, and crashed into the side of Sorcerer's face. After the contact, Natsu's attack exploded in a conflagration of fire and smoke, making it impossible for anyone, including himself, to see the result. The fire of breath landed on the ground, and leaped back and out of the smoke, waiting for it to be cleared so he could see his work. After a few moments, the smoke dissipated, and everyone was surprised by what they saw. There was a golden magic circle and they looked at Sorcerer still.

"I was ... that was close if I had not worn that ring would have been out of combat" Sorcerer said - "Very well Natsu movement but it takes more than brute force" he stepped back - "Let me show you" started running towards Natsu

The dragon slayer smiled and ran, bracing his fists into fire. I started to make several strikes but Sorcerer kept dodging them ...

"Hey, are not you going to attack me ?!" Said Natsu

"No, I'm just making a formula for your defeat," Sorcerer said - "Let's see." To defeat a Dragon Slayer, I must first take the angle of the hypotenuse between the positions of the sun and the geographical location. Point you have to move the 21º from the sea level "

The wizards watched as Sorcerer kept moving as he dodged Natsu's attacks and continued reciting several confusing equations

"That number is multiplied by theta root and XYZ points are applied ... giving 482 of which you have to take a third of that number and get the tenth." Subtracting 9054 and then subtracting 1, the decimal change, "said Sorcerer

"What does Oscar do?" Lucy said as suddenly they heard the riders laughing or in case of Lance, Charlotte or Aster a smile - "What happens guys?"

"It's nothing, it's just that * laughter * Oscar is using the same tactic when I defeat a bravado once I take it as a reference to a show we saw" said Daimon

"Does not that explain the laughter?" Said Ersa

"Let's just say why we laugh we will know soon ... Oh Natsu will not be able to sit in a long time" said Elizabeth

The Fairy Tail wizards looked confused at what was being said.

"Hey, are you going to make your move ?!" Shouted Natsu getting tired of so many nonsense words

"I'm going, do not push me," said Sorcerer- "change d, 4th north." He comes up behind Natsu and puts both hands together with index fingers extended - "Your weak point is ..." smile "- Technique Definitive! "

No sound was made. In fact, it seemed as if the whole of the guild had gone strangely quiet. Even the wild life had stopped moving, as if he knew there had been some great disturbance in nature.

"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennin Goroshi! (Leaf Finger Secret Finger Jutsu: A Thousand Years of Pain)" Swinger Sorcerer nailing hime both fingers straight into Natsu's ass

"Seriously," Lucy said with a sticky face with a slight blush as the riders began to laugh

Natsu was thrown into the air as he covered his aching ass, the wizard mob burst out laughing while others wondered what happened, others stood firm but could not stop smiling, more crying or holding their stomachs in a Attempt to collect some breath

"What kind of technique is that ?!" Said Erza frowning as she heard Gray giggling loudly

"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennin Goroshi! Also known as the Leaf Finger Secret Finger Jutsu: A Thousand Years of Pain, it is a very simple ninja technique with a name that only frightens. And the fingers are inserted in the anus of the opponent, pushing the opponent and causing pain and / or constipation, "explained Sorcerer to the crowd -" Without a doubt a devastating technique does not believe and facilitates in the discipline of the people "

"Maybe I should learn it," said Erzas as she and Makarov thought how all the Fairy Tail mages felt great terror ...

"They can not be serious," Lucy said.

"Look, Natsu is getting up," Happy said.

"Ouch! Really friend, what the hell ?!" Shouted Natsu standing up as he had his hands in his innards

"I'm sorry, Natsu, but you put your guard down, I told you that in a battle it takes more brain than muscles," Sorcerer said.

Natsu quickly recovered and began to swell his cheeks

"That's not good," Sorcerer said, pulling out another ring.

" _Karyū no Hōkō!_ (Roar of the Fire Dragon)" shouted Natsu exhaling a long line of fire that turns into a great ball of fire.

Sorcerer quickly rolls on the ground dodging the charged attack ...

"I'll need a change of wardrobe," Sorcerer said, inserting a blue ring

 **Hydro! Now! Sui-Sui, Sui-Sui**

A blue circle circled Sorcerer by changing the element of water.

"Change of form!"

"Wait ... they heard that Hydro said ... now their power is water!"

"Right," Sorcerer told the audience before inserting another ring

 **Connect! Now!**

Shoot Wizasrdswordgun by placing it in weapon mode. Raises the "thumb" of the weapon in the hand function to open emitting a rhythm

 **Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands! Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands!**

Natsu watched with interest Sorcere's form change and smile there is more of the excitement with this battle. . The killer of the dragon then swelled his cheek, and exhaled another stream of fire in the rider

" _Karyū no Hōkō!_ "

Sorcerer extends his water ring into the gun ...

 **Hydro Shooting Strike! Sui Sui Sui!**

He raises his weapon and fires a strong stream of water. And when he came into contact with the furious flames, he stopped in his tracks. It created a huge cloud of steam that surrounded Sorcerer, making it completely undetectable inside her. After a moment without anything happening, suddenly the rider darted out of the steam cloud and towards Natsu.

"Hey Natsu I have a question, like a Dragon slayer, your senses are very developed correct" said Sorcerer

"Hey, what's the question?" Said Natsu

"Curiosity" said Sorcerer quickly taking Natsu's hand and placed a ring

"Hey What are you doing?!" Natsu asked

"An experiment," Sorcerer said, making the hand that has the ring out to his belt.

 **Smoke! Now!**

Suddenly Natsu's body began to emit a strong stench. The dragon slayer felt the smell and because of his sense of smell ... it was a horrible sensation ...

"Ahhh ... it smells really bad" Natsu screamed as he covered both hands on his nose

"Uff ... that smell so terrible, you better wash it" said Sorcerer preparing another shot

 **Hydro Shooting Strike! Sui Sui Sui!**

Shoot another stream of water against Natsu causing it to be thrown in several meters ...

Natsu rolled and noticed that he could not smell, it seems that the water covered his nose ...

"The Final" Sorcerer said returning to its base form and activated its final attack

 **And it is! Kick Strike! Understand ?!**

Sorcerer moves his leg back as the magic circle shines beneath his feet, and he makes a strong leap ...

"Rider kick!" Shouted Sorcerer as he descended his kick

"I will not lose," Natsu said as his whole body caught fire.

"What?!" Sorcerer shouted surprised but continued with his attack

" _Karyu no Kenkaku!_ (Fire Dragon Horn Sword)" screamed Natsu making a head hit against Sorcerer's kick

Both attacks collide creating a strong explosion creating a large amount of smoke

"Oscar! / Natsu!" Screamed Daimon and Erza to see what happened

When the smoke dissipated you could see the dragon slayer standing and the rider on the ground. The magic circle appeared as the armor disappeared again becoming Oscar ...

"Oh man, I thought I already had it" Oscar said as he coughed a little, had some marks of slight wounds

"* Gasps * Je * gasps * It seems that brute force wins this time" said Natsu as he suddenly falls to the ground

Daimon and Lucy went down to help their respective friends ...

"Although Oscar had the most advantage, in the end Natsu returned the game ... Without doubt his courage and will break any obstacles that arise even if they are impossible," said Charlotte

"Well the impossible word is not in Natsu's dictionary," Makarov said with a smile on his face - "He will fight in the end to protect important things in his life, just like you"

"It looks like Natsu scored a victory for Fairy Tail mages!" Happy said with a marker like with the chalk to a count and said ... fairy tail 1 ... team Dark 1

"Well now it's my turn" Kiba said as he jumped into the arena - "Okay, who's man enough to come and fight me?"

"Oh, I like how that sounds ... very well I will fight against you," said Elfman taking his turn - "This will be a duel between men, and I will be the one to win!" He clenched his knuckles ...

"Good luck, Elfman," Mirajane said with a smile to his brother.

"Agree kind big, get ready" said Kiba as an organ music began to listen in the gaoh driver- "Henshin!" Shout sliding your pass to the SetTouch.

 **Gaoh form!**

Kiba's body is covered by a gold and silver suit before six pieces of armor come out and join him becoming Kamen rider Gaoh.

"Let's settle this once and for all!" Said Gaoh banging his right fist twice on his chest before pointing to Elfman

"Those are words of a man" Elfman said as he gave the first move ...

"Ikuz ikuza ikuze!" Shout Gaoh running towards his opponent

Elfman gives the first blow but Gaoh intercepts him with another blow. Both guys started trading strikes but none of them makes an impact to their opponent.

"Take this" said Elfan giving a powerful blow but is caught by the palm of Gaoh - "Que!"

"Good hit, let me give you back," Gaoh said, countering the blow and throwing Elfman a few yards away.

Elfman recovers and charges throwing a blow to the rider's helmet but Gaoh recovers and throws a hook in the chin. Both exchange punches until Gaoh throws a charged blow on the cheek making the fairy tail magician recede ...

"Hey, you do not hit anything bad," Elfman said, putting his fist on his cheek as his opponent's punch hit him - "Real men fight with their fists ... now I'll get serious"

Suddenly the right arm to Elfman changes to that of a large black beast, which is dark in the muscles

"Beast Arm: Black Bull" said Elfman

"What kind of magic is that?" Said Gaoh

"Take over, a form of magic that, as its name implies, allows the user to take charge of the appearance and abilities of the monsters he take over allows me to register and seal part of a monster that touched my arm Right, gaining the ability to subsequently transform my arm into that of the creature, "explains Elfman

"Who would say ... because you earned a nickname my friend ... from the moment I call you The Beast" Gaoh said as he clutched his knuckles - "Now let's see who is the strongest, ikuze!" Slipped his pass as the energy covered his fist

Elfman smiled and charged.

"Rider punch!" Shout Gaoh

"Aaah!" Shout elfman

Both blows explode impacting the opponent's cheek as a shock wave came out of some dust.

"You really are the man" Elfman said as he falls to the ground as Gaoh stands ...

The scoreboard now was team DARK 2 ... Fairy tail 1

"Okay, it's my turn and I'll do better than Natsu," Gray said taking the next fight.

Charlotte decides to fight and goes to the other extreme - "Now it's the two of us"

"Since I saw how you fought when you helped me against that Eisenwald wizard, I was curious about the strength you have. Now I will not hold back and there will be nothing that can ruin this," Gray said with a smile.

"Gray, your clothes," Charlotte said neutrally but with a slight blush.

Gray looks down and was in her underwear - "Why does that happen ?!"

After an uncomfortable moment Gray had his clothes on ...

"I repeat now nothing can ruin this," Gray said.

Charlotte smiles slightly - "Well ... let's begin" sack her lockseed

 **Fifteen! Lock on!**

A zipper opens from the sky like a skull floats over Charlotte

"How scary" was the thought of some magicians

"Henshin" Charlotte said inserting the lock into the driver's sengoku and moved the knife to open the lockseed

 **(Electric guitar riff sounds)**

 **Fifteen arms! (** _ **Crunching of bones to the sinister chorus)**_

A skull falls on Charlotte as her armor forms in the dark turning into Fifteen, grips Yorimaru and looks at his opponent ...

"This is my scenario, now" said Fifteen

"Ice Make: Arrows!" Shouted Gray creating several arrows of ice with his hands, and sent them to his opponent

Fifteen remained calm as with his sword cut the arrows although he had to dodge some. Step back and cut the lockseed twice

 **Fifteen Au Lait!**

"Ha!" Shout Fifteen creating a dark power outage

"Ice Make: Block!" Said Gray creating a block of ice guarding the attack, reacted immediately as Fifteen approached him and made a bar, Gray turns his body as he prepares his next attack - "Ice Make: Lance" stretches the arms forward, creating long spears Of ice curves that soar towards Charlotte

Fidftenn rolls to the ground dodging the lances that are nailed to the ground and immediately removes the heisei lockseed.

 **Kabuto**

A zipper opens like a mask with beetle Japanese red rhinoceros beetle with blue eyes ... Fifteen opens the lockseed as a new armor was formed

 **Kabuto Arms! Ten on Michi My Way!**

The Masks opened as his eyes became shoulder-pads, like a red armor adorns his chest. The Fifteen face gets the same as the mask I invoke as an insect horn appears over his head. In his hand he holds a black and red kunai and cuts the lockseed twice.

 **Kabuto! Au Lait!**

"Clock up!" Said Fifteen before moving at a great speed ...

"What?" Gray said as he began to receive some attacks without being able to see them ...

"Hey Jet, look there's someone faster than suted"

Jet under his head, depressed while Levy and Droy pat him on the back

"It's quick," Gray thought, putting his hands on the floor immediately - "Ice Make: Floor"

The floor freezes as Fifteen starts skating on it without losing speed ...

"True, Charlotte is an expert in ice skating," Daimon said, recalling it.

"Tch" complained Gray as soon as light cuts appeared around him as they were joined by hitting him

"Clock over," said Fifteen returning at his normal speed, then pulls out the lockseed and presses it again.

 **Decade!**

A magenta mask with silver chin part, green eyes and several black bars decorating the case ...

 **Decade Arms! Hakaisha on the Road!**

The mask was shaped as the eyes became shoulder pads, as he acquired a plaque on his chest that is a diagonal black and white cross. In his hand was the rider booker in sword mode

"A pink armor?"

"It's not pink, it's magenta," said Fifteen. "Do you still want to continue, Gray?"

"Yes ... I'm not finished yet," said Gray - "Ice Make: Sword" an ice sword was formed in his hand and charged

Fifteen blocks the attack as his body rotates making a cut but the ice sword is very strong. Gray strikes the armor of Fifteen creating sparks launching at the rider.

"Ice Maker: Hammer" shout Gray creating an ice hammer

 **Decade! Squash!**

The rider booker shines as holographic copies appear and then Fifteen makes an upward cut by destroying the hammer to pieces.

"I'll try one of the new riders who were added to the lockseed heisei," said Fifteen

 **Ghost**

An orange mask with black eyes and a silver horn appears, has a hood covering it around. And cut the lockseed by activating it

 **Ghost arms! Kyuujuu nichikan from juugou ijin!** (15 large men in 99 days)

The armor descends on how the hood covers the fifteen head by making a hood smaller as parts of the helmet became shoulder pads and the horn became a chest piece.

"Wow, the power of Kamen rider Ghos sugei!" Daimon said of the excitement

"Ice Make: Pision" Gray said by holding a large square ice cage - "I have you"

"You're wrong," Charlotte said, turning intangible and crossing the cage. "I love Ghost's powers... Maybe I should have bought your products instead of Fifteen, but I'm happy as hell." Gray muttered. Than that to catch a ghost "

 **Ghost squash!**

Fifteen together both hands as he began to float as the Ghost symbol appeared, takes a turn and descends with a kick ...

"Omega drive!" Shouting impact on Gray creating a loud explosion, when the dust disappeared instead of Gray was a nine-year-old doll like him - "Nani ?!"

"Nice try but ..." Gray said as the ice formed under Fifteen capturing her inside it - "I win, Ice Make: Hammer!" I think an ice hammer hit Fifteen as the pieces of ice broke as the rider falls to the ground ...

Gray sighed and fell to the ground, I use a lot of magic in that last attack ...

Charlotte returned to her civilian clothes as she turned her body to look at the sky and looked at her friend - "Hey Gray"

"Yes?" Gray said as he stood up.

"You're a cool guy," Charlotte said with a smile.

"And you ... you have a nice personality," Gray said, approaching her.

"You're the first person besides my friends who tells me I have a nice personality ... I really think I'm scared," Charlotte said.

"I would not say that ... you're like saying ... unique," Gray said with a grin extending his hand - "Do you need any help?"

Charlotte blushed slightly as she accepted Gray's help ...

"Hey Gray" she said as the ice wizard looked at her - "Would you like it after this ... to go eat ice cream together" I speak in a low voice of shame ...

"I'd like to," Gray said with a smile.

Charlotte smiled as Gray helped her to return with the group ...

Four battles with both sides with two victories each ... will be team DARK to win the next battle, will have to see in occasion.

 **End of chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it would be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	12. Chapter 11: Team DARK vs Fairy Tail II

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being frightened by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple hue as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 11: Team DARK vs Fairy Tail partec 2**

"Maikai! ... Year, ua kuu huli, I Like hau'oli loa!" Said Emily in a strange language to the magicians ...

"What did he say?" Said Lucy as per committee of her friends or rather obliged, she was going to fight

"I'm sorry when I was very excited to speak in my native language ... what I said was" good! ... now it's my turn, I'm so excited! "Is that I always wanted to fight against you Lucy since your magic fascinates me and I want See what you're made of, "Emily said with a smile.

"Thank you ... I do not know if I really want to fight" Lucy said

"You'll do well, Lucy!" encourage Kiba - "Cheer up, you can"

"What's the matter, Kiba? Why do you support her?" Said Lance.

"Because someone has to do it since nobody else is doing it," Kiba said.

"Let's go Lucy!" / Fight well! / Strive! "Said Natsu, Gray and Erza

"You said," Lance said.

"S-Shut up" Kiba said with embarrassment with a slight blush ...

"Let go Emily fight with passion and determination" animo Daimon

"Forward Emily, you can," Oscar said.

Emily smiled as a blush formed her cheeks. "Oscar," she murmured cheerfully and then looked at her opponent. "Okay, Lucy, let's start with this." She put on her belt and then the medals. "Henshin!"

 **SAME!**

 **Kujira!**

 **OOKAMIUO!**

The three medals were placed in a triangular position before inserting themselves into Emily's chest spattering water arose as the armor appeared, surprising the wizards ...

"Kamen rider Poseidon is ready for battle," Emily said with her trident in her hand.

"Okay, I can do it," Lucy said, pulling out one of her gold keys **\- "Golden Bull Gate! Open Taurus!"**

"Moo" scream Taurus appearing along with his ax in hand

"Beginning in earnest by invoking bipi wahine (cow)," said Poseidon

"Oooh Lucy, I see your breasts are still looking so gooood," Taurus said with hearts in his eyes.

"Right, forget he was a pervert," Poseidon said with a bead of sweat

"What can I do for you Lucy?" I ask Taurus

"We are in a duel, so be nice and finish with my opponent" said Lucy pointing to Emily

"Understood" Taurus said charging to the rider

"It's time to take that bull by the horns" said Poseidon jumping over Taurus holding him by the horns - "Yeehaw!" She shouted as the spirit shook herself trying to get her off her ...

"Let's go Taurus, you can win" said Lucy

"Poseidon threw a kick as he landed on the ground -" Let's bull, show your best attack "

Taurus charged towards her as

"Ole, Ole, Ole again" said Poseidon dodging attacks with grace - "This is fun!"

"It's enough, Taurus," Lucy said, closing the door of the spirit and pulling out a new key **\- "Giant crab gate, open! Cancer!"**

"What do you need?" Said Cancer with his scissors in his hand

"Hey, are you supposed to be a crab, not a shrimp? Finish your sentences better with kani or snip?" Said Poseidon

"Okay Cancer, give her a new style," Lucy said.

"Agreed-snip" said Cancer immediately changing his tic and charge to the attack

"You see, that's better wow," Poseidon said, dodging the attacks as he brushed off the scissors with his scissors unable to cut his weapon - "Maybe a haircut would not be so bad, I'll ask Lucy that spirit for a while" he thought as he A sweep overthrowing the spirit

Lucy closes Cancer's door and pulls out another key and shouts **\- "Maiden Gate, open! Virgo!"**

"What do you need, princess?" Said Virgo bowing

"Why is she making me familiar for some reason?" Said Poseidon

"You remember the gruesome giant maid who could dig under the ground that Duke had, for she was a celestial spirit and you're good in person now serving Lucy," said Daimon.

"What?!" Shouted Poseidon, Aster, Kiba and Charlotte with their eyes open since they did not know that

"We also act that way to know it," Elizabeth said. "And how do you know nii-san if you were not with us when she showed up?"

"I saw him in the mirror when I was after that Eisenwald magician," Daimon replied.

"Very well, Virgo, patter the opponent's butt" ordered Lucy

"As you wish, princess," said Virgo, digging under the earth.

"No doubt it's her, I wonder how I lose weight so fast" thought Poseidon when suddenly he felt the earth trembling beneath his feet- "That's not good" he said jumping just as Virgo came out of the ground and swayed his chains.

Poseidon blocked the chains and created a waterfall causing the spirit to dodge ...

"That reminds me of Ghost Rider with chains for some reason" thought Poseidon dodging attacks

"It's enough, Virgo," Lucy said closing her door - **"Water carrier gate, open! Aquarius!"**

"I love you-Hey! I was in the middle of a date," shouted Aquarius because of his sudden call - "The fact that I can not get a boyfriend does not mean that you should interrupt people on their dates!" She continued to threaten Lucy

"I'm sorry," Lucy replied.

"You have some problems to work on so I better retire," said Poseidon

"Not so fast!" Shout Aquarius - "You're the reason I'm here" takes out his vase - "So I'll finish that fast!"

A large amount of water is propelled towards Poseidon, the rider concentrates the energy in his trident and cuts off the attack ...

"I'm sorry but my name is Poseidon, the name of the god of the oceans ... fighting using my element is not a good idea wahine i'a (woman fish)" said Poseidon

"Anyway, I better go back with my boyfriend who is hot" said Aquarius disappearing

"I did not have to tell myself that," Lucy said as she was about to use another key. Poseidon approached her and inadvertently did not have her keys - "What's wrong?"

"You're looking for that, my friend," Poseidon said, pointing to the golden keys. "What are you going to do without it, Lucy?"

Lucy then pulls her whip next to her waist - "I'll have to beat you, myself"

"Give me your best shot," Poseidon said as he charged her and eluded her first attack.

Lucy continued to swing her weapon that was wrapped in the arm of Poseidon and in a rapid movement is unarmed ...

"What?" Lucy said

"I'll show you how it's done," said Poseidon, throwing the whip beneath Lucy's feet as he fell to the ground and bound her hands and feet - "And that's the end of today's fishing"

Team Dark 3 ... Fairy Tail 2

"There's my body dueling," Lucy complained now in the stands as she settled her aching body

"You lost," Natsu said.

"You must be embarrassed," added Happy.

"Hey, stop bugging me with that!" Lucy shouted.

"Come on Kage nii-san!" encourage Elizabeth

"Do your best, brother," Daimon said.

"Okay, is anybody interested in fighting me?" Kage said pointing his wooden sword to the audience but there was no answer just the sound of the crickets - "I'll invite a round of drinks who defeats me"

"I accept your challenge" said Cana in front of everyone

"That was fast," Kage commented.

"Cana likes to drink, he would participate wherever if someone invites the drinks," said Miajane

"He really loves beer," Aster said.

"And with the amount we've seen how much, it should be enough," said Oscar

"I hope you keep your promise, sweetheart," said Cana, pulling out some letters

"I always do what I promise," Kage said as his belt appears on his waist - "Henshin!" Shout as a whirl of darkness surrounds his body becoming Shadow moon- "The Moon Warrior, Shadow Moon!" Satan Saber swinging into fighting position

Cana smiles as she pulls out her deck of magic cards.

Shadow moon hits his sword causing it to glow and makes a direct energy bar to his opponent. She dangely dodges it as she pulls out three cards that were "Sky," "Reverse Death," and "Mountain" and threw them on the ground, which invoked multiple beams impacting Shadow moon, making her reel a little backward but remained strong ...

"You'll have to do something better than that to defeat me," Shadow monn said, jumping up and down as his sword swung to strike her.

Cana dodges the attacks and jumped back evading the cut of the sword, quickly draws several cards and throws it as if they were shuriken. Shadow moon moves quickly cutting the cards with his sword surprising Cana and taking that opportunity to hit her in the stomach. Cana responds immediately with a blow to his face but with little success, backs and throws several cards to the ground.

"Fountain of Fortune!" Said Cana as the cards shone and fired several jets of water in different directions

Shadow moon dodges them but some managed to hit him - "It's fine to disappear" he said as he launches a powerful blaster to the ground creating large bursts of dust plunging the ground.

"Using the brain, that movement is very ingenious," said Erza

"If Kage usually uses more of his strength than his brain but that does not mean he's a fool, he's a strategist in situations like this," Daimon said.

"Well, Cana has his tricks under his letters," Erza said.

Cana could not see anything in all that dust. He could not even see where the rider had disappeared, at that moment decided to use this criterion to his advantage, so he puts a card on the ground and uses his divination magic to predict the future of the fight.

He realized the movements his opponent was going to make in the future and prepared while he kept the card in his deck and stood up as he eluded a surprise attack from Shadow moon from behind and slid his leg causing the rider to catch his leg With both arms. With a smile on his face Cana sacks four cards and boards creating a series of white beams impacting the rider by throwing him away.

Shadow moon spins his body and he stands on his feet in the fall ...

"No doubt what they say is true and your predictions are always right," he said swinging his sword - "Let's see if you predict this" launches a flurry of attacks.

Cana countered by throwing his cards that suddenly caught fire and hit the attacks of Shadow moon. The rider concentrated his power and created a whirlwind of darkness catching the mage throwing it into the air ...

"Here we go" said Shadow moon jumping high - "Shadow punch!" Scream throwing a blow to the chest of the girl throwing it back to the ground - "I think that I happen in that attack"

Cana stood as he felt his aching body ...

"Hey, are you okay? I did not want to hit you so hard," said Shadow moon

"I'm fine, thank you for caring, darling."

"I'm glad then ... you want to continue?" Said Shadow moon

"More than anything" said Cana throwing several cards towards his opponent

Shadow moon cuts them - "You'll have to find a new way to attack me"

"I have it" said Cana throwing a card to the ground

Within seconds, the card activated and Shadow moon was suddenly surrounded by all sorts of beautiful women in revealing swimming clothes flirting about him. Most of the guild's men got hearts in their eyes including Makarov, the only ones who were not affected were Natsu, Gray, Daimon, Aster and Lance ...

Shadow moon remained silent as of prento launched an attack in the surprise of Cana as she dodges them and the card lost its magic returning in the normality ...

"How? No man has resisted my seduction card," said Cana

"I am the exception," said Shadow moon as he attacked- "You know something is not the first time that a group of girls surrounds me and flirts with me just to get my guard down"

"What?!" Said Cana

"It's true, once my brother had to fight a gang of women who had done a lot of damage to our house, so I, he and Aster stopped those girls but without giving us a fight where they used their body to distract us. He was embarrassed just like Aster but Kage stood and fought, curse even the leader of the band took off his clothes showing their breasts and still Kage nor immature, for him focuses more on the fight than anything else " Daimon said to everyone's surprise.

"Stupid boy," thought most of the men including Makarov

"You have some other trick to add, miss," said Shadow moon

"Yes" said Cana throwing a few more cards

Shadow moon blocks the attacks but suddenly when I hit a specific card everything I saw was an intense light.

The flash of white light appeared before the eyes of all those who covered their eyes but when it returned to normality once again, Shadow moon was not only a card suspended in the air

"Where did Kage nii-san go?" Elizabeth said.

"He was trapped in Cana's sealing letter, ingenious uses the other letters to distract him and then catch him, fascinating" said Oscar adjusting his glasses

"I guess Kage was overconfident but there's no denying that I fight until the end," Daimon said.

Cana approached the letter suspended in the air and took it as she smiled, catching her opponent

"Hey where am I?" Said Shadow moon as everything looked bigger

"It seems that I win heart" said Cana

"Looks like I fell on your cheat letter ... Okay, I admit my defeat," said Shadow moon. "Can you free me now?"

"With pleasure," said Cana, releasing the rider from his prison as he fell back to his civilian form.

"Thank you" Kage said - "Well a deal is a deal, I invite you a round of whatever you want and I'm sure the answer is beer"

"You know me well" said Cana with a smile

"We are fellow guilds, we must know each other," Kage replied.

The numbers iban team DARK 3 ... Fairy tail 3

"It looks like we tie it again," Erza said.

"Yes but this is not yet finished," Daimon said.

"Well I'll go this time," Aster said, walking to the sand.

Alzack got up while his partner looked at him ...

"Do not tell me you wanna fight too?" Said Bisca

"I've seen the previous games and they've motivated me to test my strength against them. I definitely want to know how strong I can be and that fight will give me the answers," said Alzack walking

"Good luck," Bisca said with a smile.

"Oh? We've never met before," Atser said.

"I was very busy during my missions that we did not present properly, I'm Alzack Conneli," Alzak said.

"Aster Hyriu and I hope to see how strong you are" said Atser taking out the orga drive

"I was going to say the same thing," Alzack said, pulling out his magic pistols.

Aster pressed the code on his phone dialing 000 and pressed enter

 **Standing By!**

"Henshin!" Scream Aster inserting the phone into the driver

 **Complete!**

Bright lines covered his body as his armor appeared. Kamen rider Oga was ready to wield orga stlanzer.

"Very good cowboy, let's have a duel" said Orga

Alzack nodded and turned the barrel of his weapons.

Orga's charge as Alzack took a step backwards firing, the rider fights them with his sword and performs a couple of strikes. Alzack dodged them but one hit him in his face back slightly, immediately recovers and disparages.

Orga react to attack and blocks it

"Tornado shooting," Alzack said, firing two high-pressure, high-velocity air bullets, and the movement of those bullets produces an enormous current of air, causing two large tornadoes to fly off

Orga covered himself as the two tornadoes wrapped him, struggling to free himself take out the memory mission and insert it into his sword

 **Exceed charge!**

The sword shone like a version of energy appeared and cut tornadoes in the middle and in step they impact the magician as part of the terrain. Alzack recovers and recharges his arms in that Orga comes forward and kicks in the stomach of his rival, the magician fires a few rounds but the rider dodges them.

"You're good," Orga said.

"Same for you," Alzack said. "Spark!"

Shoot several bullets that hit Orga causing him to back off.

"Let's get this over with," Orga said, inserting the memory mission into his belt and pressing the button.

 **Exceed charge!**

Orga strikes the ground as a wave of energy expands on the ground.

"What's going on?" Said Alzack as suddenly began to float as the energy prevented moving.

Orga took that opportunity and ran as he jumps and performs a downward kick throwing his opponent to the ground finishing the match ...

"Aah ..." Alzack said of the pain but it was not serious

"Your abilities are good friend but I recommend knowing melee combat in case your weapons are incapable of being used" said Orga helping hand

"I'll keep that in mind," Alzack said, accepting the help and rising - "I have a lot to learn"

Team DARK 4 ... Fairy Tail 3

"It's my turn at last," Elizabeth said cheerfully.

"Yosh, then I'll be your opponent," Levy said.

"Levy!" Droy and Jet said.

"Forget my friends, I'm prepared for this," Levy said. "Let's see if you can against my magic,

"That makes?" Elizabeth asked

"I can create words in the air, in a solid way and with the context that the word merite" said Levy

"Hey?" Said Elizabeth confused

"You'd better understand it by fighting," Levy said.

"It seems to me the best" said Elizabeth placing the lost driver and pulls out the gaia memory.

 **Eternal**

"Henshin," Elizabeth said, inserting the memory gaia into the slot

 _ **"Eternal! (Old school jungle music)"**_

The armor covers Elizabeth becoming Eternal

"Now, enjoy your hell," she said, putting her thumb down

"That's supposed to scare me," Levy said.

"Maybe, maybe not, but that's my pre-battle phrase," said Eternal, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey Natsu, we should have a phrase like that" said Happy

"It's an excellent idea, Happy," Natsu said.

"Well less talk and more action" Eternal said taking out his weapon, eternal Edge

"Solid Writing: Fire" Levy said as suddenly upon her appeared the word "fire", that word began to ignite and launch like a fireball

"Wow" said Eternal surprised dodging the attack peo brushed his leg a little and felt it really was fire - "That's how your magic is ... I like it"

"And you have not yet seen what I can do." Solid Writing: Bullet "Levy conjured up as the word" bullet "floated in the air, at that instant it shoots multiple bullets at high speed.

"I have to hurry and be like" Eternal said taking out a gia memory red with the letter A written on it

 **Accel! Maximo drive!**

Insert the memory into the slot and to everyone's surprise, Eternla moved at a high speed.

"Another one with super speed! How much of you have those skills ?!" Jet scream in the stands

"Only Elizabeth using the accel memory, Charlotte when she uses Faiz and Kabuto arms, Lance when she uses the energy item to accelerate ..." said Daimon

Jet suprio to know that only three had super speed but at the same time he was depressed to see that he was not the only one with that ability ...

"What memory are they?" Lucy said curiously.

"Gaia memory is a mysterious device that contains all the Earth's knowledge of what it represents. Each gaia memory is adorned with the first letter of its name, stylized to reflect the faculties that imbues its user," explained Daimon

"And that memory that pronounced" Accel "gave speed" said Erza

"Correct, there are many gaia memory but only some have been refined in such a way that they can only be used in specialized memory controller belts," said Kiba

"And what happens if you use an unrefined one?" Said Gray

"You become a monster, literally" said Daimon taking the surprise of all

"I need to slow it down ... I have it" thought Levy - "Solid Writing: Oil"

The word appears in the air and falls to the ground creating a huge puddle of sticky black oil. Eternal jumps around dodging that substance.

"I have you. Solid Writing: Storm!" Levy said as the word I invoke turned into a fierce tornado directly attacking his opponent

Eternal takes out a green memory gaia with the letter C on it

 **Cyclone! Maximum drive!**

He inserted it into eternal Edge as the blade turned green and created a wind cut neutralizing the tornado. I immediately take out a blue memory with the letter T and insert it into the slot of the weapon

 **Trigger! Maximo Drive!**

Eternal makes a move with his weapon and multiple bullets of energy appear that were going to Levy

"Solid Writing: Guard!" Conjuri Levy as that word was formed as a kind of barrier protecting it from attack - "Solid Scripture: Thunder" throws a powerful thunder made with the word that I invoke ...

Eternal dodges the attack as he pulls out the red memory with an H writing

 **Heat! Maximo drive!**

Eternal's arms lit on blue fire and launched a barrage of attacks.

"Solid Writing: Water!" Said Levy creating an attack made of water that ipacta with the force of its opoente creating a curtain of steam

"I have you" said Eternal appearing behind her placing her memory in the maximum slot

 **Eternal! Maximo drive!**

"Eternal Requiem!" Said Eternal creating an attack of energy causing Levy to be stunned - "And now for the knockout" inserts a black memory with a J

 **Joker! Maximo drive!**

"Rider ... kick!" Eternal said, jumping as he spun as purple flames circled his leg and struck at Levy.

The impact throws the mage towards the stand where luckily her teammate, Droy and Jet catch her ...

"I'm sorry" said Eternal - "I think he exaggerates again" scratched under the mask

Team DARK 5 ... Fairy Tail 3

"Damn, we're losing now," Natsu complained.

"They can actually win," Daimon said.

"How is that?" Asked Lucy

"Because I decided that the last fight the winner receives three points more than enough for Fairy Tail to win" said Daimon - "Consider it my gift since I am the last participant to face" he pointed to the arena

"Then I take the line because if I remember correctly you promised me a battle" said Erza with a smile

"And I will do it," Daimon replied.

As both fighters got ready something was happening on the other side of the crowd, Cana was sitting in a wooden box. The beer barrel was at her side as she made a betting booth with the other members of the guild. Almost everyone was betting on Erza to win. Natsu and Gray were among that group; Although they knew Daimon was strong, the duo still had doubts that he could beat Erza. After all, this was the girl who had tormented them and pursued their nightmares since they were children. Master Makarov, and Happy were part of the small group that bet on Daimon

Cana bet that the match would end in a draw in the confusion of all, she did not use her magic of divination but she was using her intuition.

The only ones who did not bet were the riders as they did not want to be part of this and wanted to see the fight with Elizabeth and Kage supporting their older brother.

"Why are not you betting Lucy?" Happy asked

"Because it's not right to bet on friends. It feels like I'm saying that this person is better than the other and I think both are really strong," Lucy replied.

"The same goes for us," said Lance.

"You really bet on Daimon? You know Erza will beat him," Wakaba told Macau

"Yes, well, you never know. As we have seen in the other fights and their strength, Daimon must be the strongest since he is the team leader could have something that can beat Erza," says Macao.

"Whatever you say but do not start complaining later when Erza wins again," Wakaba said.

"Let's get this fight started now!" Scream Natsu

"Aye" Happy said

"Well, Erza, I hope you're ready," Daimon said, lifting his cover- "Henshin" shouting for Ouja- "Because I will not stop until I win"

 **Sword vent**

Ouja holds his veno-knowing and balances him to touch his shoulder

"I will not give up either. Shouted Erza equipping herself with her Kreuz Heart Armor, a sword appeared in front of her as she gripped the hilt with her hand

"Well let's make this a showy show," Ouja said as the tension between the two could be felt by the others, while everyone waited waiting for the fight to begin.

At that moment, both Erza and Ouja charge towards each other and in just a second in which the two move their swords to each other, both swords collide with each other.

Ouja leapt back as Erza ran to him. The two swiftly moved their swords around them and collided with each other again nullifying themselves once more. Both fighters stood firm and continued to swing their weapons at each other. The two seemed even though, as both continued to deflect each other's attacks, over time the two blades blocked each other and both tried to dominate the other, but it was in vain.

"You're strong," Erza said.

"And you're not bad at all," Ouja said.

Both Ouja and Erza see that their forces were equal pushed themselves back apart from each other

"Well, it's time for a trick," Ouja said and pulls out a card

With that opportunity Erza quickly summons another sword in the other hand and charges towards Ouja. The rider remained calm as he slipped the card to his cane

 **Clear vent!**

"Now I turn and now I do not" said Ouja as he disappeared from the visa of all

"He disappeared," Erza said, stopping his attack.

The place was silent as there was no presence of Ouja, Erza remained in defensive posture waiting for his opoenten appears.

 **Swing vent!**

Erza turned to where he heard the sound but it was late as Ouja appeared throwing a magenta whip that hits her and then uses his sword to hit Erza's chest sparking sparks sending it back.

The crowd is impressed by this

"Landed the first blow!" Said Macao with a little happiness in his voice.

"The fact that he got the first blow means nothing," says Wakaba

"Do not you think it's a tricky move to turn invisible?" Said Gray

"I do not think the bad guys are going to play fair either in a real fight" said Lucy

"Indeed in a real fight you need to use any trick to gain advantage" said Lance

Ouja makes several hits with his whip before Erza recovers and blocks him

"A good trick you did," Erza said.

"My job is to surprise as now" said Ouja inserting another card

 **Advent!**

Erza's eyes widened as he remembered what was going to happen suddenly. Venosnaker emerges from his armor and begins to wrap it around. That took more surprises from the group except the riders

"Hey, that's a trap, you can not call in help," one of them said.

"And since Lucy was allowed to use her celestial magic ..." said Lance

The magician was silent as they began to see what was happening

"Requip!" Screamed Erza as she quickly changed armor.

This new armor is black in color, sporting some silver trimming. The silver cuirass reveals a great deal of division in the belly, with plaques flanking its hips composed of silver-edged plates in some way, such as feathers and decorated with silver crosses. Their shoulder pads were large, each composed of two silver plates with borders one on top of the other, the silver crosses the sport in them as well, and flank the high collar, whose shape resembles that of a dress. The slim gloves come equipped with an important protection for the hands, and the silver pieces in the sport a pattern reminiscent of the straps, the protective plates legs slice sharp on their thighs and knees, but very dark black in the metal Of the knee pads. A distinctive feature of the armor is its pair of wings reminiscent of those of a dragon or bat, with the black metal "arms" which acts as a structure of the main wings. Around the neck a neck protector decorated with several jewels, and, while wearing this armor, with his long red hair is tied in a high ponytail

" _Kureha no Yoroi_ ( **Black Winged Armor** )" Erza said as the blast wave of his invocation causes Venosnaker to be sent to Ouja crashing against him

"What armor is that?" Lucy said

"It's the black-winged armor, it gives Erza the ability to fly at close range and increase its strength" explains Happy

Erza launches using his wings to fly short distance directly to Ouja who recovers but it was late and Erza gulps him with his sword as he flies past him, sending sparks flying from his body, Daimon clenches his teeth from the pain pear remains from foot.

Erza turns around and attacks again

"I need reinforcements," said Ouja, noting a small pond of water that was formed in the other battles - "Thank you that my fight was the last" I inserted a card

 **Advent!**

In the reflection of the water, Evildriver leaves and flies blowing against Erza, the mage descends to the ground as Venosnaker strikes with its tail.

"Let's Evildriver" said Ouja inserting the final card

 **Final vent!**

Ouja jumps over Evildrive's body and begins to fly in an attack. Erza gets up and takes flight as the rider descends and his contract monster hits Erza causing an explosion.

Ouja jumped to the ground as Erza remained in the air but had marks of wounds on her body from the attack ...

"I managed to hurt Erza"

"Amazing"

"Requip!" Scream Erza changing armor again and jumps back as Ouja tries to hit her down with her sword

Erza becomes a gold-colored armor and bluish light. The armor is decorated by gold trimmings, and has thin plates that go around Erza's neck, her head is adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair is carved in a long braid. The weapon of the armor is a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield to install it on the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon.

"What armor do I change now?" I asked Elizabeth

"That's _Raitei no Yoroi_ ( _Lightning Empress_ Armor) reduces electric type magic damage and allows her to use lightning magic herself" said Happy

Erza raises his spear aiming at Ouja and fires a powerful thunderbolt ...

"Oh ... shit," said Ouja being hit in the chest and sent flying through the attack by knocking between the ground - "You really are strong" he said rising - "But I still have tricks up my sleeve"

 **Advent!**

Erza looks now and realizes the reflection of her spear as suddenly Metalgelas comes out to hit her ... The armor magician recoils as her opponent invoke three monsters to his aid ...

"No matter how many you call, you still have no chance to win me," said Erza firing another lightning strike

"Wait, that's not the surprise" said Ouja taking a great leap avoiding the attack and placed on the other side of Erza - "It's this" signaled by inserting another card

 **Unite vent!**

"Look" I shout Happy as everyone looks in shock

Erza looked at the monsters of contract and was surprised when his eyes glowed intensely and began to merge. A flash of light appeared and the three monsters were one, had the body of Metalgelas, tied in the back like a long neck and the Venosnaker tail, the face and the horn Metalgelas in the head of Venosnaker, and Evildiver tied to the back Of the creature, the front edges of its wings arched upward to form an "X" shape. The new creature makes a scream

"Greet ... Genocider" said Ouja inserting another card - "And now he knows his devastating attack"

 **Final vent!**

Erza prepares but to her surprise a vortex opens in the chest of Genocider beginning to absorb it. Ouja runs as he leaps and throws a rotating kick causing Erza to release his weapon and be absorbed in the vortex ...

"I must hurry, Requip!" Shouted Erza. The armor is transformed into the next is composed mainly of material similar to the skin of orange and yellow, which appeared in the form of several orange shoulder-shaped wings that cover his shoulders and waist. The shoulder pads appear to have white wings that emerge from the center of the shoulder pad and the shoulder pads around Erza's waist are held up by a simple dark pink belt at the front. Erza puts on a white one-piece plain suit that is worn with a pair of metal arm protectors and large dark-colored knee pads over a pair of armored high-heeled greaves that cover her calves. Her hair is styled in tangled buns on the top of her head and she carries a silver choker around her neck that features a reddish-pink gem to complement her armor- " _Myōjō no Yoroi_ (Star Armor Tomorrow). Point your two swords at Genocider- "Photon Slicer!"

Shoot a few beams of energy at the monster contract, the impact sending several massive explosions as Genocider screams in pain and leaves flying to the ground returning to be the three monsters who made it

"Genocider!" Shout Ouja worried about his partner

"That was close" said Erza sighing with relief - "You really took me by surprise"

"Well I guess I'll have to use my last trick," Ouja said, pulling out the surviver card.

Erza noticed that the sky began to darken as his opponent was covered in dark energy ...

The cane became a cobra head and Ouja inserted the card

 **Survive!**

His body was covered in darkness as a new armor appeared ...

"Kamen rider Ouja surviver!" Said Ouja - "Now let's finish with this" subject veno to know and charge

Erza continues to shoot his explosions in Ouja, shots impacting on and around him, but the rider seems to shrug his armor by surprising Erza and the other wizards that he's enduring the blasts as if they were nothing. Ouja gets close enough and hits Erza with her sword sparking sparks in her armor, then hits her with her snake-shaped weapon.

"Requip" Erza changed his armor, now he wore a dark red armor as the predominant color, but also some orange parts and pieces of black, with the first forming the flames and the second is reminiscent of the members of A dragon. It basically consists of three different parts: the chest, gloves and some knee pads. The bib has no shoulder pads, revealing the shoulders, and extends to cover the groin, revealing its legs and being somehow reminiscent of a one-piece swim suit, with an orange part covering the chest and another spinning To the waist like a belt, and the black parts of it are mostly decorative, with a cover of your groin. The sport gloves highlighted orange decoration, along with small claw-like protrusions in the hands. The knee pads are shaped like dragon claws, have orange color, and black pieces that extend up from the knees to the upper thighs. The cuirass has a pair of dragon wings as it is attributed, and, at the same time of putting on this suit, the hair is bound in a pair of tall ponytails, long and resembling the clips of the dragon's horns - " _Entei No Yoroi_ (Fire Empress Armor) "

Erza balances his sword in Ouja that blocks it with his sword with ease, Erza punches them upwards and proceeds to attack his rival a few times with his sword, finishing by him pricking in the chest, that sends him to fly back but He is surprised that he still stands as if he had suffered nothing.

"You finished?" Said Ouja - "Venosnaker, Evildriver, Metalgelas ... get up, please"

The three contract monsters woke up as they suffered in their surviver modes ... Venoviper and Exodriver. The change of metal-gels was that his body grew as it gained spikes in his shoulders. His horn in the head grew as in his legs I gained two protuberances similar to great wheels.

"Very well Venoviper, Exodriver, Heavymetal ... walking" said Ouja as his monsters attack

Erza realizes this and quickly charges forward, Heavymetal was faster and had an impact against Erza causing her to retreat from the attack, use her wings and dodge another attack but Exodriver appears in the sky and hits her to the ground. Venoviper leaves under the earth and traps Erza with his mage and spear against the wall. Erza feels a pain in her body.

"I have to keep fighting" Erza thought - "Requip!" Screams as he is surrounded by the light again, while changing a massive mace appears in his right hand with Erza hitting the ground, which sends even an explosion of dust and dirt in the air.

Ouja covers his face from the explosion, lowering his arm after a few seconds as he pushes himself back onto his feet and waits to see what I invoke at this moment.

As the dust and debris goes out, when Fairy Tail magicians see what Erza is teaming, they all gasp in shock and fear, knowing exactly what this armor was.

"Why does everyone just gasp?" Lucy asked in a worried tone.

"Because of the armor that Erza invoked is the second most powerful of all her armor ... The _Rengoku no Yoroi_ (Armor of Purgatory)

"Eh, one of your strongest armor?" Said Ouja as he watched closely

The Rengoku no Yoroi, was a metallic dress, the armor is dark black with lighter gray trim. The shoulder pads are light gray with a large beak that protrudes out of it. The arm guards have a simple weave pattern with three protruding peaks, each smaller than the previous one. The greaves of the legs begin just below the hips with three peaks protruding progressively smaller from the knees. Around his neck is a small necklace of black, diamond-shaped stones. A single horn made its way from under her hair to her head, and in her hand was a massive mace larger than Erza herself with six spikes running over the edge, which grew progressively larger from the bottom to the end.

"I will admit, you have proved to be a very worthy rival, Daimon Violet, however, it is time to end is my Purgatory strongest armor ever, no one who has faced me in this armor has ever lived To tell the story in 't worry, I will not kill you with with this armor, I will end this fight "said Erza with a serious expression on his face.

Although he could not see under his mask it seemed he was smiling ...

"Who would say it?" Ouja said, scratching her cheek. "You know, Erza, you surprised me too. Not only are you a beautiful lady, but you are strong and determined, you never give up no matter what happens and you stand up in a fight ... Makes me feel my heart beat with excitement throughout this fight but as you said it's time to end this ... I'm happy to fight with you Erza and thank you for being a great friend "insert your last card

 **Final vent!**

Ouja jumps over Venoviper becoming his motorcycle mode and speeds up against Erza as the blade located in the tail of Venoviper shines. Erza was surprised for a moment but concentrated on the fight and charge with speed.

The wizards and rider looked in amazement as this battle is about to come to an end ... who will win?

Ouja and Erza screamed in a war cry as they approached one another, once within range, Ouja spins his motorcycle causing the blade to strike at the moment that Erza swayed his mace, attacks collide creating a massive explosion wave and Clash arose from the weapons that enveloped them both.

The shockwave was both all Fairy Tail magicians and riders covering their faces

Happy had to cling to Natsu's scarf to keep himself from being overwhelmed. "

Hey, hey! "Shouted Natsu

"What the hell?!" Grit Natsu

"Nii-san" shouts Elizabeth

"Speak powerful!" Shout Lucy

"Shit, I did not know it would emit so much power!" Shout Kage

Makarov was the only one who did not cover his face as he still has his eyes open and concentrated in the center of the field, where Ouja and Erza collided. The shockwave is turned off allowing everyone to lower their arms as they are all still in fear of what just happened, they all look towards the midfield and wait for the dust and debris to clear to see if Ouja Or Erza were still standing after something like this. The dust and debris, finally cleared ... They could see both Erza and Ouja on the ground as Venoviper fired a few meters, Exodriver and Heavymetal went towards his companion ...

Ouja and Erza rose as they moaned in pain but none surrendered ...

"* Gasps * you give up" said Erza exhausted

"* Gasps * No" said Ouja as he raises his fist

Erza does the same and at the same time both hit a blow on the cheek of each other causing both of them to fall to the ground. Erza returns to his base armor as Ouja returned to do Daimon ... both gasped as neither could continue

"It seems like a draw" said Erza exhausted

"I really think so," said Daimon - "It was fun ... we should repeat it again"

"Maybe but I will not let it end in a draw ... I will win the next" Erza smiled

Daimon gave a laugh of joy and Erza followed the flow ...

"It can not be, Erza and that new guy ..." Macao said

"This duel ends in a draw" said Makarov

"Well, it looks like I win since I predicted that this would end in a draw," said Cana with a malicious grin as everyone who betted shed tears including Makarov ...

"It's good that we do not bet like them," Lance said as the other riders nodded.

"Nii-san / Brother" said Elizabeth and Kage helping to raise their brother

Natsu, Gray and Lucy did the same with Erza ...

"Dude, that was awesome," Natsu said.

"Aye" nodded Happy

"Nii-san, you fought wonders," Elizabeth said.

"You really are strong," Kage said.

"Hey Erza," Daimon said as the armor mage looked at him - "I think I'm inviting you a strawberry cake, it's my way of thanking you for this fight"

"I would love to and I also invite you something to eat as a form of thanks" said Erza

"Wow nii-san, I did not know you liked Erza" mocked Elizabeth causing a blush to Daimon and Erza also had one

"Hey, I did not say that," Daimon said, denying it.

"You called her yourself, beautiful lady ... that means you like her," Elizabeth said.

"If it were not for my body to hurt your butt," Daimon said as his cheeks were still reddish- "Let's go back to the guild ..."

The entire guild began back to the guild, many still crying while Cana laughed to have all the money they bet. When they returned to the village they noticed someone in front of the door ...

It was a humanoid creature reminiscent of an amphibian anthropomorph, partially covered in spots. He wears a uniform that consists of a dark jacket with a wide neck, with wide sleeves and fringes and cuffs adorned by a series of stripes of light, on a light shirt, is kept closed in the front by a multitude of cords finished in a knot Sliding on the top, and a long, skirt that covers the legs. The set is completed with a small, elongated hat matching the jacket, which becomes larger near its top, and has a flat and round object on the front, reminiscent of a medal.

"Who are you?" Said Daimon

"I am a messenger of the magic council" said the frog

"From the council," Levy said.

"A message," Droy said.

"What are you doing here?" Said Macau

"What's going on?" Lucy said confused.

"In connection with the incident with Eisenwald by presence we are accused of charges of destruction of private property ... Erza Scarlet is arrested!" Said the Messenger

"What?!" Scream Natsu

"Can not you be serious?" Lucy said

"Erza ..." Daimon said looking at her with concern, what the hell is going on?

 **End of chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it was going to be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	13. Capítulo 12:Are we under arrest !

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being frightened by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso one & only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple hue as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 12: Are we under arrest ?!**

"Wait a second, Erza did not do anything wrong ... Why are you arrested if she did the right thing to save the Guild Masters?" Said Daimon

"And who are you?" Said the messenger

"Daimon Violet" said Daimon

"According to Mr. Violet I will explain that although what Miss Scarlet did save several lives but caused several damages to private property and collateral damages that are not accepted by the magic council" said the messenger

"If that's the case, arrest me too," Daimon said.

Everyone was in shock, even Erza was surprised at what Daimon said

"And why do you want us to arrest him?" The messenger said

"Because I was the one who did the destruction of that private property and collateral damage. Erza was not to blame but mine ... so if they are going to arrest someone that would be me," said Daimon

"Nii-san, what are you doing?" Elizabeth said as the other riders looked surprised.

"Daimon" murmured Erza

"Very good." The messenger said in a half-tone still, but he did not show any reticence. "Although I was ordered to take Erza Scarlet, you can accompany us to explain to the council"

"Thank you," Daimon said and looked at his friends. "Boys, be calm and I will come back ... please watch Natsu, knowing how impulsive he can be and do not commit stupidity"

The riders nodded.

"Nii-san," Elizabeth said sadly, "Please be safe again."

Daimon gave a smile and looked back at how he and Erza had wives around them. This prevents them from using their magic, but had no effect on Daimon, considering that it was not magic he had.

Erza was quite surprised at what Daimon is doing and how he was taking this situation, he wondered why he asked to be arrested ... did he want to protect her?

The trip to the Magic Council was pretty quiet, neither of us did not say much. This really was not the time to talk, considering they were being "escorted". They sat at one end of the carriage Erza sat in front of Daimon, where most of the way he was only trying to sleep but was in vain. All he could really do was either look down or up which would mean he would be looking into Erza's eyes.

Erza did not feel better than she was. He did not think words could get them out of their situation. It was no more than silence, but he realized Daimon was looking at her almost from time to time. I could not stop looking back. Over time, it was a contest of looks that he had not even noticed. Daimon smiled at Erza, who made her smile again. Although they were not in the right place, not the right time, they both felt quite warm inside. When he had finally reached a stop, they were asked to get out of the car and be taken inside.

"This place gives me bad thorn" Daimon thought

The messenger was carrying Erza and Daimon down the huge, still handcuffed hall where he had stopped in front of a man. This blue-haired man with a red mark on his face was looking a little indifferent, leaning against a pillar. When he opened his eyes, Erza was wide-eyed.

"Siegrain." Erza was out of breath

"It's been a while Erza." Siegrain said, getting to his feet. She could not help but smile as Erza stiffened. "Do not get so agitated, just relax"

"So you're behind this?" Said Erza frowning

"Do not be so anxious Erza, only me and Yajima were the only ones who favor Fairy Tail." The other members of the Council do not like to be blamed, especially the recent Clover destruction, so we had to do was do this. " I explain Siegrain with a smile.

Erza was extremely frustrated. She was clenching her fists. Daimon watched Erza's reaction and was taking a great deal of self-control to avoid hitting that Siegrain, not only was Erza provoking but Fairy Tail in general.

Siegrain then put his fingers on his chin and leaned toward Erza to whisper to him, Daimon struggled to hear him.

"One more thing." Siegrain said in a whisper. "Keep your mouth shut about what you know, both for our good."

Erza had to suppress a grunt.

Daimon clenched his teeth and floored the floor tightly causing Siegrain and Erza to look at him - "Shut the fuck up, you heard!" scream

Siegrain almost opened his eyes in surprise at the sudden explosion of emotion. The amphibious messenger almost jumps out of fear.

"Do not threaten my Fairy Tail companions again. If you do, you will find yourself in a world of insufferable pain and agony." Grunted Daimon

Erza shook her head at him, telling him to calm down. Despite what he was warning, Daimon sighed and looked at Siegrain.

"Who are you?" Said Siegrain

The messenger frog whispered in his ear and Siegrain nodded.

"I see ... You must be one of those new members of Fairy Tail who participated in the destruction of the private building together with his friends and who came voluntarily to be arrested ... What is your name?" Said Siegrain

"Daimon Violet" said Daimon

"Well Daimon, first of all the Magic Council has gotten interested in you and your friends, since your unique requip magic skills accidentally destroyed the conference room. Secondly, it would be prudent not to make an enemy out of them" Said Siegrain

"I do not care. If you mess with my friends, you mess with me," Daimon said.

"Anyway, the council will be waiting for you two." Siegrain said disappearing, turning out to be a projection, leaving the messenger frog to shudder

"He's right, you should not have done that, you should not have counsel as an enemy." Erza said seriously.

She only got a grin as Daimon looked away.

"If he or any of that advice annoys one of my friends they won an enemy," said Daimon

Erza looked at Daimon and had never seen him behave that way, part of her was impressed that Daimon's intentions were to protect her, and she did not blame him for what he did. In any case, she could have done the same, but would be able to suppress such an act. However, this side of Daimon would possibly make the meeting with the Council only make it even worse. The more he cared, the more concerned about Daimon's safety.

Meanwhile in the guild Fairy Tail all the mages was silent processing what happened, the rider passed by the same especially Elizabeth to see that his brother decided to ask to be arrested to protect Erza, at that time could make fun because it meant that He loved the mage of armor but was not in the mood for this. Everything was silent except for a familiar voice.

"Get me out of here! Get me out of here!" Scream Natsu

"Natsu is silent," Mirajane said, looking at the table in a glass glass, where there was a pink gecko with a flame on her head and tail, wearing a white scarf and black vest.

Knowing that Natsu would do something stupid like fighting the Council decided to transform it into a gecko and catch it in a glass. Natsuo still insists that they let him leave and return it back to its original form but both Master Makarov and Mirajane will not let him leave.

"Get me out of here!" Scream Natsu

"If we let you out, you're going to make a fuss," Mirajane said.

"No, I will not do it, return me to my form" Natsu said

"But if you look as cute as a gecko," Emily said.

"Besides if we did this, you would go and rescue them, would not you?" Aster said

"No, I would not ... who cares about Erza or Daimon!" Said Natsu

"We are dealing with the Council, this is beyond our reach," Gray said.

"Get me out of here! I have something to say! Advice or no, those guys were the bad guys!" Shouted Natsu

"That's right, what we did was stop the bad guys so they would not kill the guild masters, we might destroy the place but we had to make a small sacrifice to save thousands of life," said Lance

"It's what I'm saying," Natsu said.

"If you're innocent and the advice says guilty then you're guilty. Do you really think they're going to listen to us?" Said Gray

"But if we've done that kind of thing before ... Why this time?" Said Elfman

"Yes, it's hard to understand," Laki said. "There must be ... There must be something hidden behind all this."

The group process said ... there may be something hidden that they do not know ...

Suddenly Lucy rose before everyone's eyes- "I can not stay here! Let's testify on his behalf!"

"Lucy" Kiba said as she also stood up - "She's right we should help our friends and clarify to the council that they make a mistake."

"No, wait," Makarov said.

"What are you talking about?" Said Lucy - "This arrest is an injustice! Once they decide the verdict, it will be very late"

"No matter how fast we go, if we leave now we will not be in time," Makarov said, crossing his arms

"But" said Lucy

"Get me out of here! Get me out of here!" Scream Natsu

"Are you sure you want out?" Said Makarov

Natsu stopped and a drop of sweat appeared on his face - "Yes" he replied

"What's wrong, Natsu? You suddenly had no energy?" Said Makarov

Natsu does not respond as Makarov fires a ray of magic hitting the glass and created an explosion, to the surprise of all it was not Natsu who was in the glass was Macao ...

"Macao!" Levy said.

"Hey?" Said the majority of the guild of surprise

"But why?" Said Elfman and Laki

"I'm sorry, I owed Natsu. To look like Natsu, turn me into a salamander," Makao said.

"So ... where's the real Natsu?" Lucy said

"We should know where he went," Lance said.

"Faith after Erza and Daimon" said Gray

"Yes, probably," Macao said.

"You have to be kidding! He's going to try and hit the council members!" Said Elfman

"Everyone quietly," said Makarov - "Let's patiently wait for the results"

The group kept silent crossing fingers that Natsu does not commit an idiocy

Back on Fiore's magic board, In the courtroom. Erza and Daimon stood in front of the seven members of the Magic Council. Erza keeps a serious face, but Daimon was just angry.

Daimon had problems with authority when he was small back in his world. It had been several years since she left the reformatory for the murder of her abusive parents, they deserved it for a year of abuse and almost caused her death thanks for the judge to understand what she suffered and gave her a punishment in the reformatory and meetings with The psychologist. Now he was a new man but he still had problems in facing authority ...

"Before us are the accused, Erza Scarlet and Daimon Violet." Said the messenger frog- "Please climb the dais"

Erza then went up to the podium, followed by Daimon

"Erza Scarlet, you stand before the council to respond to the charges regarding the Eisenwald charges include damages to Oshibana station, destruction of the Clover Canyon bridge, and destruction of the Clover conference room Witnesses describe a woman with scarlet hair from the Oshibana incident, but the charges are extended to her friend who admitted that he was involved in the incident and caused most of the damage, not only by the Oshiban station, but also in the Bridge, as well as the conference room. "

"This is how I was the one who did most of those incidents, Erza simply stopped me from doing any more harm. If someone should be punished, that would be me," Daimon said.

"So you're confessing ... but I need you to answer me several questions about you and your group," said Org

"... to be honest, I do not care little what one of you asks me. I never cooperate with such aggressive and imposing individuals, and the threats and demands they make only get worse."

"I'm very aware of his impulsive actions." Said Siegrain - "But you realize you're in front of the whole Magic Council, right?"

"It means nothing to me." Said Daimon

"Dare you speak with such an attitude on this Council?" Exclaimed Org. - "There is absolutely no denial to us. You will fulfill your-" It was cut by Daimon raised his fists as if raising a hand.

"I think you understand my point." Daimon said. "As I said, I will never cooperate with idiots who punish an innocent just for doing the right thing and save innocent lives while you stay in without caring about shit and think they are so powerful but all they do is be a ball of Stupid without courage! "

Everyone was speechless, even Erza for Daimon's challenge to the Magic Council. Before things could get out of hand. Yajima stood up and held out her hand. He was a small man with a toothbrush mustache that goes halfway to his mouth. He had a long-sleeved shirt that was brown and a pointed hat.

Like Siegrain stated, he is in favor of Fairy Tail, due to his friendship with Master Makarov.

"I think it would be better to leave all this to Ultear for questioning. She has a way with those people with comforting guts." Yajima said, he said.

Otg complained about how Yajima had a point. Ultear then intervened. Ultear was a pale-skinned young woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. She had a voluptuous figure and had a revealing dress with a naked model ..

"Seriously because there are beautiful girls in this world ?!" Daimon thought

"I guess Yajima's right." Ultear said. "The best thing is that I have to handle this situation and ask him, okay?"

"Yes," Daimon replied.

"Okay, let's start with his name.I think the messenger told us his name is Daimon Violet, right?" Said Ultear explained in a sensual tone

"What's wrong with that woman?" Daimon thought without expression- "That's right, that's my name ... Daimon Violet"

"And you're the leader of a team called team DARK with another eight members who also participated in the destruction of the train station and the Clover building?" Said Ultear

"Correct also, my team participated in the destruction of the building but it was an accident since we were fighting like Erza and his team a monster of Zeref called Lullaby" admitted Daimon

"And what are the magic of your team?" Said Ultear

"Each of us including myself have requip magic just like Erza but everyone has unique abilities that are classified" said Daimon

"Well, what about your story and your team's history, we have absolutely no record of you, only appeared after Hargeon, can you please explain?" Ultear asked

"Shit forget that part" Daimon thought so he had to come up with a story - "Well my parents and I were a walking group that traveled the world but my parents were abusive and they beat me every time something went wrong even if it was something insignificant, Those abuses made me come to the point that at the age of ten I set my own temporary house on fire with my parents even inside killing them ... Then I lived a long time in a place where they gave me psychological attention and tried to help me and Spend a time in prison where I started to make fights with someone who annoyed me but thanks to the help of my psychologist I could understand what I did is wrong and I corrected myself ... once I was a new man continue my journey around this world Where I met my team ... my friends where each lived a tragic experience and decided to travel together where we discovered our magic in an exploration of an ancient temple and won our armors ... After a while we decided to look for a place to call home. When we heard about the guilds, we thought we could be quiet and live there. We went in several cities and met their guilds but they were too demanding, so my search and that of my friends relate to the place. Finally, we met in Hargeon and that's when we heard about the guild known as Fairy Tail. It can be said that leads us to this moment "

What he said was a lie but one part was true and it was the one of his past with his abusive parents and that when he was in the correctional for killing them and burning the house ... but he was a new person with friends who support him and now he is doing The same to one of his new friends in this world, he will protect Erza no matter what happens to him

His lie was very convincing. He made it sound like he was about to retell a real event. Even Erza bought her story, Daimon felt bad for lying to her so when they leave this will tell the truth ... she gained her confidence to know the truth.

"One last question ... Why did he voluntarily come before the council to take the place of Erza in the arrest" said Ultear

"Because she is my friend and as such I must help her, the same goes for my team since although they participated in the destruction I was their leader and as such it is my obligation to assume the guilt and punishments that are imposed on her ... well That I am guilty that this happened ... if someone has to be arrested that serious I "said Daimon -" And there is nothing that any of you make change my decision, they heard me! "

"Daimon" whispers Erza

"Okay, I think that's all we need from you." "You have been suffering a lot for most of your life," said Ultear, "and I suppose you have exhibited such tyrannical behavior towards us. In account that those outbursts like that showed could lead to consequences so drastic "

Daimon was fully aware of this since Siegrain had been told not to have the Magic Council as an enemy, but he had also realized that he would still be used as an example for those who break the law

"That is a fact." Said Org - "Do not try to leave the line again Daimon Violet, understand?" He stated in a very threatening tone

"I understand, but it's not like I'm listening to you." Daimon Replicated

I bowed in anger and stared at Daimon who answered with the same look. The two struck each other for some time, and then Siegrain intervened.

"Org. I think this quiz show should come to an end." He said with a sigh,

Org obeyed and sat down again- "It's better to look out, Daimon Violet" stated- "You can go!"

At that time, a large explosion from behind emerges on the wall behind Erza and Daimon as everyone looks towards the source where there was a thick cloud of smoke curtain that made the entrance even more dramatic. At that moment, he jumped on Natsu wearing a hilarious armor.

"I'm the mage with armor! If they want to catch me, let them try it!" Shouted Natsu breathing fire and waving his arms

Erza was dazed, surprised, mortified, surprised again, angry, and speechless, followed by more confusion.

Daimon could not help laughing at how ridiculous Natsu looked, but it also reminded him when he made a suit of armor with objects at home, if this were a homemade armor contest, Natsu would have won.

"I am Erza! If I did something wrong, I would spit on it!" Shouted Natsu as he next used his fire magic and destroyed some things in the room

The council members looked in deep shock, but Siegrain looked at this quite funny. Daimon thought at the same time that it was fun for Natsu to dress like Erza, but infinitely stupid to start destroying things.

Natsu then pointed to the council members- "And the crime is worse than killing the guild Masters!"

"Natsu, you're an idiot!" Said Daimon beating Natsu to the surprise of Eza and the council - "They were about to free us but ruin it by destroying the place and imitate Erza that certainly is not close to being as attractive as Erza is! You brainless!" I spent a few seconds realizing what he said

Erza heard what she had said and went completely frozen, suppressing a blush of embarrassment.

Org ends rage with a sigh- "Take him to jail." He said, tired of all this annoyance

"I apologize for this," Erza said, tilting her head in apology.

"Erza, you do not have to apologize to these guys!" Shout Natsu - "Er, wait ... I am Erza"

"I do not even know what to tell you," Erza said, looking at Natsu angrily as it was thanks to him that the three of them spent the night in a prison cell. Luckily, Daimon and she did not have to carry those wives on them.

Natsu was at the mercy of Erza while Daimon looked at him but not as serious as Erza

"This is just a formality!" Said Erza

"A formality?" Said Natsu confused

"It is to preserve order in the magical world. The council must make a demonstration of the law's application among the magicians," said Erza angrily. "In other words you understand, they arrested me as an example if someone broke the law , They punish you "

"If I realized a few moments ... although the truth did a terrible job in doing so" said Daimon

"Well you started acting very aggressively" Erza scolded Daimon

"I guess it's true," Daimon said, looking sadly.

"Anyway, other than what Daimon said was true, we would have been found guilty and only given a warning and we would have returned home today, but thanks to you who went crazy now we are stuck in a cell all night ! " Shout Erza

"What?!" Screamed Natsu in shock as her skin tinted completely blank - "I can not believe you ... I'm sorry"

"But I'm glad you're here," Erza said, then took Natsu's head and struck her in his armor.

"Ouch" scream Natsu of pain

"You did this to help us, I thank you," Daimon said as he was later struck by Erza's armor - "Auch!"

"I also thank you for coming with me and helping me," Erza said.

"That's what friends are for," Daimon said as Venosnaker's note reflected the armor and left and left two strawberry pies and a piece of meat - "How about we eat something before bed"

"But we did not bring anything," Natsu said.

"Wait," Daimon said, thrusting his hand into the armor of Erza entering the mirror world and returning with the three strawberry pies - "Venosnaker brought us something"

Erza looked at her beloved favorite dessert - "Tell that snake of yours that I adore"

Daimon gave a laugh as everyone ate their dishes

Erza looked at Daimon and thought he was a boy with pure intentions. If he feels good, he will help anyone who needs help, he is kind and gentle but what he thought was strange was that he was not even afraid of her, I say the whole guild is afraid of him but the other team rider DARK see her as a normal person especially Daimon who talks to her and asks about her adventures including inviting her a strawberry cake when the duel ends. He had a small blush remembering what he said a short while ago but looked back at him and gave a smile.

The next day in the guild, Natsu was so happy to be out and bouncing around the place. I was running and breathing fire of joy

"Oh, the sweet smell of freedom, just smell it, yes! Who would say that freedom is so great ?! Freedom!" Shout Natsu running everywhere

"Could you shut up?" Said Jet

"Shut up," Droy said.

"That's what makes him so adorable" said Mirajane Mira, delighted to see the spirits of Natsu high and mighty

"Then the arrest was just a show," Lucy said, her head down, she was annoyed that the rehearsal was just to show- "And I was so worried"

"I understand! She was a scapegoat but she was not at one time!" Gray said jokingly a little

"You're an ice-fairy magician after all ..." Elfman said - "That joke made me shiver"

"I do not know, I'd say your jokes are very fresh," Charlotte said.

"I take back what they said they are but" Elfman complained with a chill

At another table, Erza was busy sitting down doing nothing with a strawberry cake in her hand ...

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Said Daimon appearing at his side

"Go sit down," Erza said without looking at him.

Daimon looked down and sat down in front of her while he had a glass of mango juice ... both were silent ...

"So, yesterday." Erza said looking up at Daimon.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to save you, just like Natsu wanted to save both of us." Daimon said ashamed

"Do not worry, I just wanted to help," said Erza smiling - "I'm still happy that your contract monster brought a strawberry cake"

"It's just that he and I both understood that you really like to eat that dessert a bit like my brother Kage with the lemon pear" Daimon said - "Hey I noticed something"

"If of what?" Said Erza

"It's nothing, I just realized that you and that strawberry cake have something in common," Daimon said with a slight blush.

"Oh, what is it?" Asked Erza with curiosity

Daimon tilted his head a little and scratched his neck before looking at her and gave a smile - "In that both are very sweet" he said then take his eyes off the shame thinking maybe it was a little too far

Erza looked away as her face was as red as her hair. Fortunately, no one was watching.

"It's good that they're all right, brother," Elizabeth said by surprise, sitting down next to her- "You had us very worried"

"If I'm sorry" Daimon said suddenly his eyes began to feel heavy - "What happens? She thought as suddenly Elizabeth fell to the ground- "Elizabeth, react" she said shaking her then each wizard began to fall asleep- "What is wrong with everyone?" It was the last thing before he fell to the ground as his eyes began to close ...

Even with the strength he had left, he saw that the only one who was not asleep was Master Makarov, even though he was quite drowsy. His eyes closed as the last he saw was a masked person with all his body wrapped up then appeared as he approached the Master

"Who is he?" He thought before falling to sleep.

After a while everyone began to wake up, some had drowsy eyes even scratched their eyes ...

"This feels like ... Mystogan was here?" Said Jet

"That bastard" growled Macao

"He always uses such powerful magic," Laki said.

"Mystogan?" Lucy asked

"Who is that?" Kiba said as he and the other riders stood up.

"One of the strongest magicians in Fairy Tail" explained Elfman

"He does this because he does not like other people to see his face," Gray said.

"So that masked guy and his whole body covered is Mystogan?" Said Daimon

"Wait, did you see him?" Said Gray

"Not completely I fell asleep like all of you but I could get to see someone walking towards the Master, was someone covered in rags" said Daimon

"Well, when he comes for work, he always puts everyone to sleep," Gray said.

"What's up with that? It's too suspicious," Lucy said.

"No one but the master knows what he's like," Gray said.

"No. I know what he's like," said Laxus, standing on the second floor

"Laxus!" Shout elfman

"Mystogan is shy, keep your noses out of this" said Laxus

"Laxus, come and fight!" Demanded Natsu

"Please, if you can not even beat that pathetic requip magician, then you'll never live up to me being the number one in this guild." Laxus regaled pointing Oscar who looked angry

"Well, look who's talking, if I remember correctly, I'd kick your ass very easily. I suppose you're not so powerful if a beginner like me beat you and we talk about insulting my friends," Lance said in a menacing tone.

Laxus frowned - "You just had luck golf club, you just underestimate but if we fight seriously you would end up in two seconds"

"Well try it, boy thunder" mocked Lance

"How did you call me?" Said Laxus in a very menacing tone.

"You heard me," Lance said without fear, pulling out the strap for the Gashacon Bugviser

Laxus's hands were now covered in a lightning bolt that signified his anger.

Lance was ready to transform.

Suddenly, Makarov intervened- "That's enough for both of us!"

Laxus hesitated, then turned around. "This is not over yet, loser," he said, leaving.

The whole stage was over and everyone was able to take the oxygen again. Everyone stopped hiding and went back to what they were doing before Mystogan arrived.

Makarov shook his head in disappointment and spoke- "Lance, you need to be careful around Laxus."

"I beat him in a fight and I will do it again," said Lance.

Makrov looked at the young rider before sighing "Just be careful"

Later at night…

"Hey Mira I can ask you something" Daimon said as he and the other riders were at the bar

"Of course, what do you want?" Mirajane said with a smile

"I would like to know what is on the second floor ... It has happened since my team arrived here and I was always curious to know about that floor that no one else can see it up," said Daimon

"It's a little early to talk to all of you about it but I can tell you that on the second floor is another request table, but the second request table has published works to them so difficult that they do not even compare with those of the first missions . Lessons ". Mirajane explains to the group.

"Lessons?" Said Lucy appearing scrutinizing the commotion

"These are the works in which the slightest mistake could mean death." Of course, the rewards are correspondingly greater. Only magicians approved by the teacher can assume Class S missions. If Erza, Laxus, and Mystogan are included, Then there are only five people who can do Class is not really something you should look are all jobs that would take a lot of lives! "Said Mirajane.

"It must be difficult then," Lucy said.

"And how would someone in the guild get the teacher's approval to take a Class S search?" I ask Daimon

"You would have to become an S-Class magician. There is a way in which it can become one, a type of examination, but I will explain them to you on another occasion," Mirajane said.

The riders nodded and went to her apartment, Lucy accompanying them since she was his neighbor ...

"No doubt the day was one of madness, we fought against several wizards of Fairy tail and showed us how strong we are" said Daimon

"The same I think, I have to learn to fight better in combat in case that I can not use my magic" said Lucy when arriving at its door - "That they rest"

"Good evening" said the riders walking to the next door

Suddenly, the riders hear what it sounds like to Lucy screaming from her room. Immediately they ran towards her realizing the reason she screamed, they were Natsu with his bare torso doing crunches and Happy who seems to be raising a bar.

"You smell like a gym" Lucy shouted kicking Natsu in the face - "If you're going to exercise, just do it at home!"

"What are you saying? We're a team, right?" Natsu said innocently as he has his stomach

"How did they get inside to get into the house without forcing the lock?" The riders thought

"Try it!" Natsu said while pulling out a pink weight and holding it to Lucy who is confused by this.

"Ayem, you like pink, do not you?" He asked happily as he appeared next to Natsu.

"Sure, but I do not care about weights!" Lucy screams in rage at Natsu as her eyes bulge.

"Alright, so what's going on here?" Asks Daimon to finally get the attention of Natsu, Lucy and Happy

What are you doing here ?! "Lucy shouts at them.

"We heard yell and thought we needed help! What are we supposed to do ... hit first and then rescue when you're out of the most likely window!?" Shouted Lance annoyed by his attitude.

"Oh, Daimon, Elizabeth, Kage, Oscar, Charlotte, Emily, Lance, Kiba, Aster! Now you can join us!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Join you in what?" Said Kiba

Natsu and Happy are now on the ground doing push-ups - "We have to get more powerful if we go to Erza and Laxus pace." Natsu said

"Aye," said Happy with a determined look on his face.

"I do not care, out now!" Lucy said

"Let's train all night!" Natsu said ignoring what Lucy said while he and Happy began to do pushups at a faster rate of speed.

"Can you save me?!" Shout Lucy to the riders

"The way I see things the only way I would be able to get Natsu out of here is if he forced him out. So unless he wants his whole room destroyed," said Lance

"I DO NOT CARE!" Cries Lucy

. "I've made up my mind," Natsu said, stopping just as Happy made Lucy and the riders look at him in confusion. "Let's do a S-class mission, Lucy, and you guys can join too!"

Happy is now at Lucy's desk while she pulls out ... a Class S mission, a normal-looking search document, but with a large red circle and an S in the center of it. The title of the same saying "Help us!"

"EHHHHHHHH!" All the runners scream in surprise, Lucy was also terrified and surprised by what she sees

"How did you get this? I thought you could not go up to the second floor?" Said Lucy

"We went up and chose one" said Happy

"Cat Thief" cried Lucy

Natsu has now put the clothes back on as she slides toward the others- "Well as it is our first time, we chose the cheapest one. Even so, they are 7 million jewels!"

"Impossible! We do not have permission to do an S-class mission!" Lucy said

"If we do, the old man will have to reward us," Natsu said with a smile.

"Rather punish us because you take that without permission who knows the punishment he can give us Master ... oh my God I do not want to imagine" said Kage

Lucy sits down and sighs- "In truth, you always do crazy things like this. At least you follow the rules of your own guild"

"If I did, I would never go up to the second floor," Natsu said.

"I guess that's a no" Charlotte sigh

"If you keep up with that, you'll never be able to get to the second floor," Lance said with annoyance.

"Although I admire your enthusiasm I tell you that from time to time it is better to follow the rules before everything gets worse" said Emily

"Anyway, I can not go, I hope you enjoy your mission" said Lucy

"It's a job where we're supposed to rescue an island," Happy said.

"An island?" Lucy asked

For a few moments, everything was completely silent for some strange reason, as then both Natsu and Happy put on the scary and scary faces and then start talking in a ghostly tone.

"Galuna, the damn island" said

"Now, I'm definitely not going to go" said Lucy frightened by what they say

"Even if I offer you half of my fish?" I ask you, Happy.

"That's not an incentive!" Shout Lucy

"I'm sorry but we will follow the rules" said Aster

"Let's go." Natsu said

"Aye." Happy say

"Go and cool their heads," Lucy said then realizes Natsu and Happy are going through their window- "Hey! Use the door!" I shouted at them but they had already left. He sighed as he turned around and realized that the S-Class poster was on the floor- "They left the poster!" "Oh they will not think that I take it, what will I do?" Take the poster - "Please take it!" I pass it to the riders

"Hell no! You will not make us scapegoats," shout Lance.

"Hey Lucy, I look at the reward part of the mission," Oscar said, noting something

Lucy looks back at the poster and sees at the bottom of it- "No way! You can also get one of the 12 Golden Keys?" Shouts of surprise

"Uh ... Lucy?" Kiba said trying to get her attention.

Lucy looks up from the poster, her eyes and smile giving her a wicked look on her face.

"Oh, uh." Elizabeth said

"That seems to catch your eye." Says Aster

Lucy runs to her closet, picks up some clothes, runs to the bathroom, and in a few seconds walks out the door almost instantly.

"Well, and now Lucy's gone." Said Kage

"She herself decided to forget the punishment that the Master can do ... it is best to forget all this and hope that the three of them receive what they deserve," said Lance

"I do not know," Daimon said.

"Nii-san, do not tell me you wanna go?" Said Elizabeth

"It's an S-class mission, it's very dangerous," said Oscar

"I know but it is my duty to help those people on the island, it is my duty to protect people," said Daimon

"I understand that you like helping people but understand that this is beyond our reach," Kage said.

"Remember what Mirajane said, those missions are supposed to be really dangerous, so dangerous that even Natsu is not allowed to go in. If that's the case, should not we go with them to make sure he comes back alive? It happens to the three of us, something that could have been avoided if we had gone with them, I'm sure none of us would be able to forgive ourselves if that happens. "Not only that, that sign said there was an entire island that needed help. It is our duty as Kamen Riders to help innocent people and I am sure that Makarov will understand the reason we went "said Daimon

The group looked at each other knowing that Daimon was right in what he was saying.

"We will go, but if the teacher is angry with us, we will use you as a shield so that you will receive the punishment," said Lance

"Thanks, friends" Daimon smiled

Natsu, Happy and Lucy who reach out to both, are on their way to the mission, when, suddenly,

"Hi!" Exp.

The three of them turned around and see him and the other riders catch up with them.

"I hope they did not really think we'd let them go," Daimon said.

Natsu, Happy and Lucy looked at him

"Not without accompanying them to help them" said Daimon surprising the three

"You are part of the guild and they are also our friends ... and it is our duty to help our friends in the most difficult situations" said Aster

"In addition they need all possible help, only you three would not be enough for this dangerous mission" said Elizabeth

"That's why we'll help them," Charlotte said.

"And if we are going to have problems, at least we must make sure that you three are still alive to receive what happens afterwards as well." Lance said

"Oh, thank you." Lucy said a little annoyed by the last part.

"Okay, then, let's save an island!" Natsu said as the group prepared for the trip

The next morning in the guild

"Oh no!" Shout Mirajane running up the stairs from the second floor as Master Makarov is seated at the bar with a cup of coffee in hand, - "One of the requests on the second floor has disappeared!" He said

Makarov apparently took the matter calmly at first as he takes a sip of his drink. Then, suddenly, he spits the drink with a look of astonishment in his eyes.

 **End of chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it was going to be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	14. Chapter 13: The Curse Island

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being frightened by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso one & only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple hue as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 13: The Curse Island!**

"What did you say? A petition disappeared?" Wakaba said as everyone was paying attention to what Mirajane said

"If it was put on the second floor, then it's S-Class, right?" Said Macau

"There is nobody so stupid as to accept a request like that," said Laki

"A cat," Laxus said from the second floor as he sits at a table with one foot in it as he leans back a little - "I saw a cat with wings take it"

"Happy did he?" Said Mirajane surprised at that revelation

"That means they were Natsu and Lucy!"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Go to an S class request without permission?" Alzack said

"I always thought they were stupid, but not so much," said Bisca

"I may be the only one to notice, but I do not think anyone else has seen those other new recruits?" Said Laxus sarcastically

"Daimon and the others, they do not think they were with them, do they?" Said Wakaba.

"I have not seen them all morning, and I do not think they've taken another job on the petition plate." Said Macau

"This is a clear violation of the rules. If they return they will be expelled, really old?" Said Laxus

Makarov has his head down as if he were thinking about the situation and what to do

"But with their abilities, I doubt they will come back from a class S petition, will they?" Said Laxus

Mirajane walks back to the second floor and onto Laxus, hands on her hips and the expression on her face does not show the slightest happiness she always seemed to have- "Laxus, if you knew why you did not stop them?"

"All I saw was a thief cat running with a piece of paper, I had no idea it was Happy, and I never thought Natsu would go on an S-class mission," Laxus said.

Mirajane was angry even more as a slightly dark shadow covers half of her face and she stares down at him

"It's been a long time, you did not see that way," Laxus said unimportant.

"This is not good. What's the request?" Said Makarov

"The damn island, Galuna" said Oscar appearing in front of everyone taking them by surprise

"Oscar" said Mirajane

"What?" Said Makarov with a look of astonishment on his face.

"Galuna Island?" They said Wakaba and Macao in shock,

"That's crazy!" Said Laki.

"Those guys are idiots!" Both Alzack and Bisca shout.

Makarov frowned- "Laxus! Go and bring them back!" I order

"Are you joking.I have a job that is supposed to be members of a guild can take care of itself?"

"Oscar, tell me why they went there ?!" Said Makarov seriously

"Because Natsu wanted to prove to all of you that you can overcome any obstacle, I wanted to make you Master proud" said Oscar - "Instead I or the rest of my team the reason we went is how Daimon said it's our duty Not only as fairy tail magicians but as Kamen rider helping the innocent people as well as the fact that we were making sure that both Natsu, Happy and Lucy come back safe and sound "

"And why are not you with them?" Said Makarov

"In fact if I'm with them right now, I'm just a simple clone to give them the message and do not worry Natsu and the others will come back safe and sound," said Oscar (clone)

"He does not know how dangerous that is ... they do not know the danger they got into," Makarov said.

"Of course we know but we can not hold hands as people suffer because of that is that we go out to fulfill the mission Master I only ask that I trust in us" said Oscar (clone)

"I do it but it's very dangerous, they must return immediately!" Said Makarov

"I'm sorry but I can not do anything but I'm a clone and I'm done, Master, I just trusted" said the Oscar clone before disappearing

Makarov clenched his fist, understood that he should trust his guild, but what they did was dangerous.

At that moment, Gray sitting at a table behind Makarov stands, "Grandpa ..." he said drawing Makarov's attention "I can not let them make that trip"

Meanwhile in the harbor of Hargeon City. Natsu, Happy, Lucy and the riders arrived at the door ready to go to the S-Class mission.

"Ooh, how nostalgic! You know, this city is where we met," said Lucy excitedly.

"Nostalgic? It was not so long ago," Natsu said.

"Lucy is like an old lady," Happy said, laughing before he got a knock on the head from Kiba - "Ouch!"

"Do not insult Lucy," Kiba said.

"Thank you, Kiba." Lucy smiled.

"It's all right and it's true here was where I and Lance met Lucy while Daimon, Elizabeth and Kage met Natsu" said Kiba

"That's Oscar and the others were in Magnolia when that happened," Daimon said.

"Although the situation we were in was not very pleasant since we had to arrest a slave trader, half of the city was destroyed and then we were to flee from the military." Lance said

"But the good part that it was thanks to that we discovered that we could become Kamen rider," Elizabeth said. "By the way nii-san, when you tell Erza the truth that we are from another world, she already has the confidence to tell her ... the same goes for the rest of the guild "

"You are right, the best thing is that when we finish the mission we will tell the truth to the guild as they are now our friends," said Daimon

"Well, first we must find a ship to take us to Galuna Island," said Lucy

"A boat?!" Shout Natsu of fear - "No way! Impossible! Let's go swimming, you understand?"

"That's more than impossible" sighed Lucy

"If Natsu, that island is supposed to be this far away so you would probably get tired before you even get to the middle of the road." Aster said

"That's why you let go of your sickness and get on with the mission, or if we do not return to the guild and receive the punishment for having taken an S-class mission without permission," said Lance.

The group make their way to the docks and start wondering if people can give them transportation there but they were not lucky as most of them did not want to get close to that island.

"Galuna Island? You've got to be kidding! I'm not going anywhere near that island!"

"Give me a break! I do not even want to hear his name!"

"In this port we do not mention that island"

"This damn thing is bad luck"

"I do not know why they want to go there, but there is no boat to take them," said a man with tanned skin with a black mustache - "Even pirates avoid that island"

"But ..." Lucy said.

"It's decided, let's go swimming!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"Aye" Happy said

"Understand it, it's impossible!" Lucy shouted to both of them.

"It looks like we're going to have trouble getting there in the first place," Daimon said.

"If it seems like all these people seem to know about the island and they will not even take us near there." Oscar said

"There has to be someone to take us," said Charlotte, disillusioned, wanting to go to that island.

"But with that reputation as a damn island precedes, I should have known that locals are not going to take us anywhere near that island." Said Kage

"So if we can not take a boat out there, how are we going to get there?" Said Emily

"I found them." A voice is heard behind the group making Natsu, Lucy, and Happy give a scare as they and the riders turn around to see Gray.

"Gray?" Lucy said

"What are you doing here?" Said Natsu

"I have orders from the old man to get them back," Gray said.

"They already realized" shouted Natsu in shock

"It seems that convincing the Master did not work" said Oscar when seeing that his plan failed

"If they come back now, they might be spared being evicted," Gray said.

"Driven out?!" Screams Lucy of terror

"Yes, of course! I'm going on an S-class mission!" Said Natsu

"You do not have the skills to do it! If Erza finds out about this, it's going to ..." Gray said as his eyes go blank just thinking about how angry Erza will be towards the group, causing Natsu and the others who also Be afraid to think about her, except for Daimon.

"Gray save me! They eleven forced me to come with them," said Happy as he flies over Gray's back, who is annoyed by this.

"Traitor!" Shouts Lucy of anger

"Damn cat, if you were the one who robbed the S-class mission in the first place!" Shout Lance

"I'm going to face Erza! I will not retract this!" Said Natsu

"I'm sorry Gray but I agree with Natsu with this time you see ..." said Daimon

"Save yourself the words, the Oscar clone told us the reasons that the nine of you are going with Natsu, although most even the Master agrees on their purpose to help people just as they should not take that mission," said Gray - An order of the Master! I will take them back by force if necessary "his hand was prepared to destroy Natsu with ice -" Do not complain if I hurt you! "

"Come on!" Natsu said, preparing his fist with fire.

Daimon also prepared to transform himself if necessary to, not get hurt in the fight that follows and to help Natsu out as he wanted to help the people of the island. The other riders also prepared to be transformed in case things get worse.

"Magic?" Said the man on the boat, noticing the two of them using magic. "Are they magicians?" Question

"Hey?" That captures the group's attention

"May they be here to undo the curse of the island?" Said the man

"Yes," said Natsu

"Well, we ..." Lucy said.

"I will not let you go!" Shout Gray to the group

"Well, they using magic seem to have got their attention. I wonder if that's all we had to do, was we show them we were wizards?" Said Elizabeth

"Get on the boat!" Said the man ignoring what Gray had said as Lucy, the riders and Natsu are surprised by this

"Really?" Said Natsu

Charlotte smiled cheerfully at that.

"Hey!" Gray said trying to stop the man.

Natsu smiles maliciously and takes the opportunity that Gray is distracted and immediately kicks him in the face, leaving him unconscious

"Oh well, then let's go on this boat," Natsu said as he picked up the unconscious Gray.

"Are we going to take Gray?" Lucy asked

"If he returns to the guild, then the next one to come will be Erza," Natsu said as he and Lucy become frightened, once again thinking of an evil Erza coming towards them.

"I think Erza will surely come even if Gray returns to the guild or not," Lance said without expression.

"Why are people so scared of Erza? I do not see her being so terrifying?" Murmured Daimon - "Sure I understand that she is strong and all that but she is a nice girl, maybe she will let us go to the mission without problems" gives a slight smile

Later that night, the group sailed to Galuna Island, Natsu's head was swollen, almost making his face look huge as his motion sickness continues to make him suffer. Gray is now awake but tied with ropes, the group getting closer to the island of Galuna as darkness has fallen and a full moon is in the sky.

"Great now I'm scared," Lucy said.

"Now you say, after all they got me involved in all this," said Gray

"I'll protect you Lucy, I'll protect you, you should not be afraid," Kiba said warmly.

"Thank you," Lucy said as a slight blush graced her cheeks.

"And you!" Gray said to the fisherman, "Why did you set sail on this boat?"

"Gray has a point on that. As soon as he finds out we were wizards he seemed quite interested in getting to the island." Lance said

The man turns his head towards them "My name is Bobo.I lived on that island"

"She lived?" Lucy said

"But I ran away from her because she's cursed. If you go to that island, serious misfortunes will fall on you," Bobo said. "Can you really undo the curse?"

He then opens his cloak, which makes the group startle and see less horror than Charlotte staring with fascination.

. "The curse of the devil." Bobo said revealing his left arm that was now purple and demonic in appearance.

"Sir, your arm ..." Gray said.

"The curse ... You will not mean that ..." said Lucy

"Who lives on the island little by little becomes a devil?" Charlotte said - "Amazing!" Excited

"You must be joking!" Shouted Lucy and Gray

"What's wrong with that girl?" Said Bobo as it is the first time someone says that

"I'm sorry Charlotte has a fanaticism about everything about curses and the occult, please forgive her attitude," said Daimon

"It does not matter," said Bobo before looking intently at the sea. "Now you can see her"

The group turns its head, in the distance to its destination ... Galuna Island as in the upper part of the island a bright yellow light could be seen.

"This is Galuna Island," Bobo said.

"Is anyone else seeing this?" Said Daimon

"What's that? There's something that shines on top of the mountain," Lucy said.

"Mr. Bobo, he said he used to be a resident of this island, you can tell us ... huh?" Said Kage

Upon hearing this Lucy turns around asking to find that Bobo is no longer on the ship is.

"Where did he go ?!" Lucy asked the others (but Natsu who was still sick) to find that the missing fisherman

"Would it fall to the sea?" Said Gray

"He disappeared while we did not see him," Happy said.

"Do not tell me she just rose and disappeared," said Emily.

"There's no chance he was a ghost ... right?" Said Elizabeth

Charlotte gave a shriek of joy - "A real ghost," she said.

"It's not the time to get excited," shouted Lance. "I'm pretty sure it was real, this boat could drive itself."

"Silent friends ... they are listening the same as me" Daimon said as everyone was silent

"What is that sound?" Lucy asked

Gray turns around and is shocked by what he sees- "Whoa" screams

That captures the attention of everyone else as they all turn around ... to see a giant wave about to break down the boat ...

"It's a giant wave!" Cries Lucy

"Wait, it's dragging us," Gray said.

"Happy, hold the boat and fly!" I declare Lucy

"I can not!" Shout Happy

Before Daimon and the others could do something, the wave crashes just above them, destroying the ship and sending the riders and magicians into the water ...

The next day on Galuna Island, The sun shines without clouds in the sky.

"Where I am?" Lucy asked as she was the first to wake up but soon felt something touching his chest - "Eh?" I look and realize that the face of Kiba stuck in his chest, at that moment I was going to yell at him but he realizes that he is unconscious - "For this time I will let it go" he said with a light redness as he moved the unconscious body of the young man in the sand.

The celestial mage manages to stand, was a bit tired because of what happened to them the night before, as it seems that she and the others along the remains of the boat arrived at the edge of the island. Natsu, Gray who was now free of his bonds, and the other riders were all unconscious in the sand while to the looks Happy was awake but with his upper body stuck in the sand.

It took a few minutes for the whole group to wake up ...

"We arrived!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"A giant wave dragged us here," Lucy said.

"Good thing we're very lucky," Gray said.

"And no kidding, it surprises me that none of us have suffered any harm. Seriously, a wave of that size would undoubtedly have caused us some kind of injury." Emily said

"As Gray said, we had lots of luck," Lance said before realizing something - "Nooooooo!" Shout to the whole lung

"What's going on?!" Said Daimon

"My video game ... my beloved video game" cried Lance lifting his device all damaged by salt water - "Why God ?! Why ?!"

"Lance neglects, no doubt your video game is in the sky cheering the life of some angel" Kiba said patting Lance who was still crying

"Are not you exaggerating?" Lucy said with a bead of sweat but turned to a serious look at the others - "Changing the subject, it does not seem strange to him that happened to that said something about a demon curse?"

"And Charlotte may be right that the inhabitants of this island are turning into demons," Daimon said, folding his arms. "If only we had gotten more information of this kind before it disappeared, we could have learned some more"

"Who cares! Let's explore!" Natsu said without thinking as he waved his arms violently.

"Aye" agreed Happy

"So you're more interested in that than the petition?" Lucy said with a drop of sweat

"Although it's a good idea, we do not know where in Galuna we are, exploring could help us find the place and get information," said Daimon

"It's a good idea," Lucy said, pulling the paper out of Natsu's backpack request. "It looks like there's only one village on this island, the village chief was the one who made the request.

"Wait," Gray said.

"What?" The boat smashed so you can not get us back, "Natsu said.

"No, I'm going too," Gray said, taking everyone's surprise - "It would be very annoying to let them go up to the second floor before me and it would not be much fun to get them expelled." If we do this job the old man will not have Nothing to complain about, right? "

Natsu, Happy and Lucy as the four of them smiled with excitement.

The riders also could not help smiling

"I guess Gray does not always have an icy heart," Emily joked.

"Yeah," Daimon agreed.

Charlotte could not help looking at him as she gave a slight smile.

"Let's move on!" Gray said.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted

The night had fallen again. After walking for hours, the group finally found the village. The whole village was surrounded by tall wooden walls with spikes at the top. At the gate, the only entrance to the village was a sign 'Keep Out'

"It took several hours but we finally found it," Elizabeth said.

"Alright we're here, now what?" Said Gray

"What do you mean by" No step "?" Natsu asked

"I guess villagers do not like visitors," Aster said.

"Sorry, please open the door!" Lucy yelled out to get the attention of someone with luck.

But there is no answer ...

"Should we knock her down?" Natsu said with a smile

"No, definitely not that!" Shout Lucy and Lance at the same time

At that time, two figures, most guards in the upper part of the door appear looking down on the mages and riders

"Who's there?"

"We're from the wizard guild, Fairy Tail!" Lucy shouted as everyone looked at the two guards.

"We did not hear anyone accepting the request," said one of the guards

"Uh ... well," Lucy said, trying to come up with a reason for it.

"There must have been some confusion and the message was lost," Gray said.

"All of you! Show us your marks!" Said the guard

The riders and magicians meet as Natsu shows his red mark that is below his right shoulder the same with Daimon with his purple mark, Kiba shows his mark on the left arm, Happy's green mark on the back as he moves his backpack Lucy, Oscar, Emily, Elizabeth raised their hands to show their mark, Lance shows his mark on the back as Charlotte showed the center of his chest, Gray and Kiba lifts his shirt to show his blue mark and Bronze on your right chest while Aster your mark on the left chest.

"They are for real!"

"They really came!"

The two guards immediately opened the door, as it slowly gets up, giving the group a glimpse of the villa and its people inside, all of which seem to be wearing exactly the same type of cloak that the fisherman wore. They all had their faces hidden, some wearing green scarves around their necks. As for the population that was not much more then huts made of wood, straw and tipis.

"It's like we stepped into the mouth of a giant monster," Happy said.

"Please do not say things like this," Lucy said.

"And what kind of comparison is that anyway?" Aster said

It seemed that all the people assembled right before them as opposed to the natives gathered was a low man holding a cane with a crescent-shaped rock on top.

"I am the head of this town, Moka!" Said the village chief, his face covered by his cloak making his voice a little muffled- "First I have something to show you, villagers!" He shouted as he looked back at his village.

The boss along with all the villagers removed the robes, the boss, men, women, and even children alike reveal the body parts demonic group. Some had demonic arms, some had two or a single horn coming out of their heads, and others, including Chief Moka, had demonic arms.

"They have the same thing as the man in the boat," Gray said.

"Yes," Lucy said.

"Everyone, men, women, even children have demonic parts," Daimon said.

"Those sideburns are incredible," Natsual exclaimed to the boss as his eyes bulged out ... seeming not even to notice the demonic arm.

"That's what you're noticing !?" Shout Lance

""No no. This is what I wanted to show you. "Chief Moka said pointing to his demon arm," Every living being on this island has been cursed like this, dog and bird without exception "

"Excuse me sir, but can I touch your demon arm?" Charlotte asked one of the villagers as he shrugged and stretched out his demon arm - "Oh it feels so scaly and so exotic ... it's amazing" I sizzle with joy

"Eh ... thank you?" Said the villager uncomfortable by the reaction of the girl

"Charlotte, have respect!" Shout Lance

"It's not that I doubt it, but what do they base it on to call it a curse?" Gray asked - "Have not you thought it could be an epidemic?"

"We consulted with many doctors, pro say there is no disease like this," said Moka boss - "And our appearance is linked to an evil spell of the moon"

"A spell of the moon?" Said Lucy and Elizabeth

"This place has absorbed the light of the moon from time immemorial, and the island emanated a beauty like the moon, but a few years ago the moonlight began to change to a purple color," explained Moka

"A purple moon?" Natsu asked

"The moon is coming out," said Happy as everyone looks up.

When you look at the moon you were previously being blocked by a cloud, but as the cloud moves out of your sight, you realize that a violet light will shine through the moon.

"They are right! The moon is purple!" Lucy said in shock.

"It is true!" Kiba also said in shock.

"It really gives me chills," Gray said.

"It's the curse" said Moka boss - "This is the evil spell of the moon!

At that moment his eyes open outwards as if he were in pain, out of nowhere all the villagers begin to scream in pain as well. Scare the mages and riders.

"What?" Lucy said

"What is going on with them?" Said Daimon

As the purple moon continues to shine down in the village, all the villagers begin to change into creatures

"They are ..." Gray said.

"What's happening to them ?!" Lucy said

"What the hell?" Said Natsu

"They are changing ... they are transforming into ..." said Kage

"Demons" ended Lance

All the villagers were now transformed before the group, their skin colors vary, their appearance varies, but now they were not human beings anymore. It seems however that it still retains what they are

"I apologize for surprising you like that," said Moka, who now has purple skin with dark violet spots all over his body, blue claws for his feet and hands, pointed ears and two horns coming out of the head.

"What the hell is this?" Said Gray

"How awful," Lucy said.

"Poor people ..." said Oscar

"How ... How cool!" Shouted Natsu and Charlotte

These words took everyone by surprise, as they all stare, frozen in their place since they can not believe what you just said.

"Hey?" Lucy, Gray, and the riders (minus Charlotte) pale with their mouths open in shock for what they said

"Awesome! You have horns and everything!" Said Natsu

"It's amazing I thought a part of the demonic body was awesome but this ... overtakes it" chirp Charlotte

"How can I get one like this?" Natsu said.

"I also!" Said Charlotte

"They both think this is great?" One of the male villagers asked

"No one had ever said that before?" Said a female villager

"Hey to them it's a serious problem to have that look" Lucy said scolding Natsu

"For real?" Said Natsu - "Oh my must do something about their appearances" apologized while rubbing the back of the head with shame.

"I also feel it is that in my life I never saw a supernatural being before and seeing that they became one ... take me away, forgive me" apologized Charlotte making a small bow

"At least they understood," said Happy.

"Seriously, give us an idea," Gray said, folding his arms.

"Going back to the main issue," said Moka boss. "When the purple moon appears, we all change to this demonic form." "If this is not a curse, then what is it?"

Daimon notices a young boy who is now a yellow-skinned demon with what looks like holes in his head, crying with his mother, a blue-skinned reptile with individual horns coming out of his shoulders, was trying to console his son. However, it is not just the child several villagers begin to cry too, obviously not enjoying their monstrous looks.

"When the morning comes, we all go back to our former form. However, some can not change anymore, their minds are stolen ..." said Chief Moka

"That's ..." Lucy said.

"Those who have become demons and have lost their minds. We have no choice but to kill them," said Chief Moka as he looks down at the ground, the sadness in his voice continues to grow.

That last part collides of the magicians and riders ...

"But there must be a way to get them back to normal!" Said Natsu

"It's true, they could have locked them up or something to stop them while looking for ways to reverse the curse," said Aster

"If we leave them like that, they'll kill everyone. Even when we put them in jail, they destroy the jail, so ..." Moka boss began to cry, "I kill my own son" he took a picture of his son ... He looks exactly like the fisherman who took the group to the island- "My son, whose mind had become that of a demon"

"That's ..." Lucy said as the group recognizes the photo - "But yesterday, we ..."

Gray silences Lucy - "Shh! I know why he disappeared, he could not rest in peace, could he?"

" A ghost?" Lucy thought in shock.

"It really was ..." Elizabeth said as the others are also in shock.

"A ghost" Charlotte ended a part wanted to screech at seeing a ghost but it was not the right time

"Please, save the island!" Said Moka boss bowing his head as he continued to cry - "If things go on like this, all of us will lose our minds and we will become demons!"

"We're not going to let that happen!" Said Natsu determined

"Yeah, we'll find a way to stop that curse once and for all," Daimon said.

"There's only one way to get rid of the curse," said Moka, "the moon ... please destroy the moon"

The riders and magicians however are taken again by what he said

"Wait ... destroy the moon?" Said Daimon

Later that night, the riders and the magicians are taken to where they will be sleeping. Two rooms have been set up for sleeping equipment, riders have their own room, while Natsu and the others get the other room. Although before going to sleep the two teams meet to discuss the situation ...

"The moon becomes more terrifying the more I see it," said Happy as he is then frightened by a bat flying near him

"I can not believe you've decided to bring your pet Charlotte," Lance said.

"I could not leave Kivat second only while we were not, I would be a bad mother if I did," Charlotte said as Kivat 2 leaned on his shoulder.

"Although I tolerate your bat a little more, please still leave it away from me" said Oscar with a slight fear

"If we expose ourselves too much in the moonlight, we will become demons," Lucy said.

"I doubt this," Daimon said.

"What are you saying, Nii-san?" Elizabeth asked

"I have the feeling that something else should be the cause of the curse and if it is also that causes the moon to become purple," said Daimon

"I agree with Daimon, there's something else behind it," said Lance.

"Anyway, I know ..." said Natsu

"Do you really expect us to destroy the moon?" Said Gray

"Who knows how many strokes it will not cost?" Said Natsu

"Are you planning to destroy it ?!" Scream Gray with shock-white eyes

"What are you thinking? You can not destroy the moon," Kiba said.

"Yes, I do not think any wizard can do that," Lucy said.

"That's not what Kiba was referring to. No one could destroy the moon because no one would be able to get there, as everyone needs the moon to survive," said Lance

"But if" destroying the moon "is the request. If we accept a request and we can not fulfill it, it will be very bad for Fairy tail" said Natsu

"Although you are right that it is important to comply with the request but ..." said Oscar

"We can not do the impossible!" Gray said - "And Lance is right how do you get to the moon anyway?"

"Happy," Natsu said.

"Uh, it's impossible," said Happy.

"Natsu idiot, do not you know how far is the distance between this planet and the moon ?!" Said Lance.

"And even if the head of the village is asking, we can not destroy the moon," said Daimon

"Well, he said destroy the moon, but if we investigate a little maybe we'll find another way to get rid of the curse," Lucy said, putting her hand on her chin.

"It sounds like a good idea," Charlotte said when Gray's shirt was then thrown over his face.

"We walked so much after the shipwreck ... I'm dead tired," Gray said as he undressed until he was in boxers and removed one of his socks.

Charlotte blushes and turns around

"Why are you naked?" Lucy asked with a bead of sweat.

"It's true! Then we'll explore the island tomorrow," Natsu said. "To sleep," he throws himself to the bed.

"Aye" said Happy doing the same thing

"Let's think about it tomorrow," said Gray, falling on his bed.

"I think we should go to bed ourselves, good night," Daimon said as he and the others are outside his room.

"See you guys tomorrow." Lucy said as she walked over to her bed.

While the riders went to their room without knowing that someone was watching, Daimon felt the presence and turned his head but there was nobody ...

"Nii-san, what are you waiting for?" Said Elizabeth

"If I'm going" said Daimon - "What was that strange feeling" thought the moment he enters his room

The next day, the group was ready to explore except for ...

"It's early ..." said Natsu still half asleep.

"Really very early, damn ..." Gray agreed.

"It's his fault that he could not sleep." Lucy said she had trouble sleeping with both of them.

"We did not have any problems sleeping," Daimon said.

. "If you did not hear how loudly you snored you would understand," said Lucy

"Actually we're used to sleeping thanks to Mr. Snoring since we were kids," Lance said pointing to Kage

"Hey, I do not snore!" Said Kage

"If you do," said all the riders.

"Anyway, you have to motivate yourself and now let's go!" Lucy said in a certain tone as she and the riders are ready, but Natsu, Gray and Happy still seem to be drowsy.

"Well ..." said Natsu, Gray and Happy

" **Watch the clock! Open Horologium!"** Said Lucy while summoning Horologium

The group set out to investigate the rest of the island, hoping to find something that could be the true cause of the curse.

"Do you really think we can undo the curse without destroying the moon?" Natsu asked

"Indeed ... we can definitely do without the need to destroy the moon," Daimon said.

"Besides what other choice do we have?" Gray said, "Even if we could destroy it, it's a bad idea. We would not have any more festivals by moonlight!"

"It's true, we would never eat the meat of Fairy Tail again at the festival to observe the moon" said Natsu worried about that

"I do not know what I would do if my fish sautéed to the moon no longer existed," said Happy

"Hey you two! I do not know what they're saying, but calm down," Lucy said inside Horologium - "She said" I point out the spirit

"Walk by yourself," Natsu said.

"No kidding ... Why can she sometimes walk on her own while in another she uses that talking clock?" Said Lance.

"Can you really use the heavenly spirits like this?" Said Gray

"You know, I'm protected from the curse here. It's scary if it's something ephemeral," Lucy said.

"... She said" Horologium translates to the others.

"That's why it's an S-class mission! I'm excited!" Scream Natsu

"I'm going to freeze that curse! No need to fear!" Said Gray

"They are idiots" said Lucy "she said ..." translated Horologium

"Aye / Sip" said Happy and the riders with drop of sweat

As the group continues to walk, the ground around them begins to shake as what sounds like massive feet treading on the ground comes behind them, so the group turns around towards the source of the noise ...

"What is that?" Natsu said as he, Gray and the riders scream in shock when their eyes go blank.

Behind them appears to be a very large rat with turquoise skin and wears a black corset-style top with ruffles with pink frills, a white lace headband and a red ribbon on her chest.

"W-What the heck?" Cry / wonder Natsu

"It's huge!" Scream Gray

"It's a rat!" Shout Elizabeth she hates rats

"Why is he wearing a corset?" Said Daimon confused

"This is no time for that!" Shouted the riders

"Hurry up and get it, guys" * she said *

The giant rat then raises his head back as if preparing to do something

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray said as he creates an ice wall in front of the group, just as the rat exhales a stream of green clouds surrounding the group.

However, this turns out to be the gas that smells really, really bad as the exposed riders, Natsu and Gray scream in disgust.

"Oh, my God!" Shout Lance

"It smells horrible!" Shout Elizabeth

"That smell reminds me of cousin John," Charlotte said, covering her nose.

"Hey, what's going on? Wait, when did you get in ... Aye!" *they said*

Horologium apparently is not able to handle the smell of gas as it disappears, exposing Lucy and happy to gas now.

"Eww!" They both scream, covering their noses.

This seems to amuse the giant rat as he begins to laugh

"A mouse?" Lucy said

"Rather a rat," Elizabeth said. "I really hate rats!"

"Down, Natsu!" Gray said while he and everyone else are fine but Natsu seems to be knocked down on his knees by the smell.

"He has a strong sense of smell." He said happy

"And with that smell who would not faint," said Daimon- "Henshin!" Shouts turning into Ouja - "Venosnaker takes care of that rat!" Insert a card

 **Advent**

...

"Hey?" Said Ouja as his contract monster does not appear step for a few seconds to realize- "True ... there is nothing reflective around here" scratched his neck like everyone else as the rat was silent - "Flee!" Shout it is now start running

The others followed suit to stay away from the giant rat that is now chasing them. As the giant rat continues to chase them, they breathe even more of their horrible gas into the group, taking them farther and farther into the woods.

Gray had enough of the rat to turn around- "Ice Make: Floor!" Screams as he sends a blaster of ice magic on the floor

The freezing of the soil below him moving forward towards the giant rat, when the ground was frozen the giant rat takes one more step by causing it to slip and fall on his back.

"You should do it from the beginning!" Natsu said as everyone was relieved

"Do not complain!" Scream Gray

As Lucy gives a sigh of relief, she looks to her right and notices what appears to be a temple - "Look, it's some kind of building. Let's go inside while we have the chance." Told the others

"Let's get him while we can!" Scream Natsu and Gray in anger as they are now literally kicking the crap out of the fallen rat even the riders joined the beating rat who now has tears on his face and bruises and marks all over his face

"Guys ..." Lucy said with a bead of sweat.

After revenge with the giant rat, the group is now at the entrance to the temple, the interior seems to be in ruins as support pillars are destroyed and debris were found on the ground everywhere.

"It's huge," Lucy said.

"It's collapsing," Natsu said.

"What time is this thing?" Gray asked

"You have to be careful how old this temple is, it is likely that the ground is unstable," said Daimon - "Possibly this temple has something to do with the curse"

Natsu looks up at one of the walls and notices a moon carved in the shape of a red crescent. "What?"

"Huh? The moon," said Gray. "This island was originally called" The Island of the Moon, "I noted by reading the writings on the wall

"Island of the Moon, the curse of the moon, symbols of the moon ... these ruins are very suspicious." Said Lucy.

"I wonder if any of the villagers know about this place? They did not say anything about it." Said Kage

"But he's in a bad state," Natsu said as he walked a few feet away from the others and began to tread on the floor- "Will the floor be safe?" Ask yourself

"Hey, stop!" Lucy said

"You did not hear what Daimon said, it's possible the ground may be unstable," said Oscar

In that moment just Natsu's legs hit through the ground, Natsu's eyes widened out in shock before what he just did as then the ground beneath the others also broke too, sending the group falling into it. Which appears to be an underground cavern.

"Natsu is a son of-mph" shouted Lance before Kiba covered his mouth

"Natsu idiot! Look what you did!" Shouted Gray. As everyone fell

"I have to do something fast," said Oscar, activating his belt and wearing one of his rings

 **Giant! Now!**

A seal surrounded Oscar as he grew exponentially and subject the group as he stands back to finally fall to the ground.

"My back" Oscar complained with the stones stuck in his back and opened his hands where the group was safe and practically unharmed- "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, thanks Oscar really saved us" said Emily giving him a kiss on the cheek

Oscar blushed deeply as he returned to his original size - "N-No problem, I just did what I came up with at the moment"

"Natsu, what the hell were you thinking ?!" Shout Lucy

"Idiot, why do not you think before you destroy things ?!" Scream Gray

"Exactly. You're lucky Oscar came up with this or we would not be alive right now!" Said Lance.

The group look up to see that they actually made them fall a long way down.

"Happy, can you fly with everyone?" Lucy said

"I can not," Happy said.

"Underground ruins, huh?" Said Gray

"It's a secret cave!" Natsu shouted cheerfully - "If we're all here, let's explore!" He said as he started running down a cave corridor

"Stop running crazy!" Scream Gray

"There are no other options but to follow it, maybe we'll find the way out," Daimon said.

"Seriously sometimes I do not know what will happen to us first, either to go home or that Natsu will drive us crazy," Lance growled, wiping the dirt from his jacket

It does not take long until the others follow the same direction where Natsu went and enter an even larger cavern, which seems to feel very cold, for some reason, since even the cold fog can be seen floating on the ground. Subsequently, the group heard what sounds like Natsu gasping in shock.

"Natsu?" Lucy said

"What's wrong?" Said Gray

"What is this?" Natsu asked

As for where Natsu was watching, everyone gasps in complete shock at what they see, a massive and evil monster, frozen in ice, yet Gray seems to be in shock at the maximum, as if he knew what it was.

"This is ..." Natsu said. Sweat and fear is now running through the whole group

"What ... what in the world is that?" Aster question

"Deliora!" Oscar said recognizing it since it read in one of the books of the library of the guild

"You're joking ... Why is Deliora here?" Gray said loudly as he takes a few steps toward the frozen monster- "I can not believe this! There's no way I'm here!"

"Do you know this thing?" Said Natsu

"This is ..." Gray said unable to continue speaking as he looks at the ground in panic.

"Gray calm down," Lucy said.

"Oscar you know about that thing?" Aster asked

"I have read it in some documents in the library. Deliora is known as the demon of the disaster," said Oscar

"Demon of the ashes?" Natsu asked

"Disaster" corrected Happy

"According to what I read is an Etherias created by the Dark Magician Zeref. It is responsible for countless deaths" said Oscar

"It's just like that," Gray said.

Lucy suddenly starts to hear the steps coming from behind them down the hall. The others realize it too quickly and hide behind a large rocks as then two people come out into the light. One of them is a short, thin man, with black eyebrows, very thick squares, bright blue hair that is arranged in a series of peaks pointing directly upwards, and wearing a green coat that reaches to the knees and loose trousers Dark The other was a thin-skinned, slightly muscular, young man of medium stature, with distinctive animal features such as canine ears, small, dark nose, and a lower face that is different in color from the rest of his body, resembling a canine muzzler , With shoulder-length brown hair and wearing only loose blue pants, a red collar with hollowed-out shoes and dark shoes

"Did you hear voices of people around here?" Said a man with strange eyebrows with a smug look on his face as he has his hands on his back, the other growl, literally, like a dog in the response that has his stomach- "It's still early, I'm sleepy. , You exposed to the Moon Drip? You have ears and everything "

"No! This is the new fashion!" Shouted the man-dog known as Toby

"Just kidding, silly," said the one with blue hair.

"Yuka are very cruel," Toby said.

"Moon drip?" Lucy wondered what they said - "They'll be talking about the curse"

Subsequently, the group noticed a third person entering the room, a girl with pink hair tied in braids, rather large * ejem * active with a curvy body, wearing a collar tied on a ribbon, a short dress Of purple and pink spaghetti with pink light fittings, black pants and high-heeled sandals.

"Yuka-san, Toby-san, I bring bad news." She said in a sad voice.

"What is it, Sherry?" Said Yuka as Toby howled

"Angelica was beaten by someone," Sherry said.

"It's a mouse, do not give it such an elegant name!" Shout Toby

"She's not a mouse," Sherry said, frowning. "Angelica is a blazer hiding in the dark ... And ... Love" I speak as a pink heart with the word "love" appears next to her head.

"We really have a lot of weirdos here," Lucy said with dilated eyes and pupils.

"No kidding, one of them has the face of a dog and screams for no reason, the girl seems to own that pet rat and seems to be a little sick of the head ... and that last guy has thick eyebrows so damn big I would swear They were rats in his face. " Said Lance.

"Yes, I've never heard anyone say that I call a big ugly rat" love "before," said Elizabeth, agreeing

"They are not from this island, they smell different" said Natsu

"And they do not seem to be cursed," Happy said.

"Intruders?" Yuka said loudly.

"And we still do not collect all the moonlight we need! How annoying!" "Sherry said," We're going to exterminate the intruders before Reitei-sama finds , before the true form of the moon appears "

"Yeah," Yuka agreed as Toby grunted.

"We can not let them live, if they have already seen Deliora," Sherry said. "We have to put them to sleep for eternity.

"You mean ... death?" Toby said with a bead of sweat as the three of them hear something out in the distance. "What was that?"

"It's over there." Yuka said

With the three strangers went to the source of the noise the others rise from their hiding place.

"Good job," Lucy said.

"Aye" said Happy who had thrown the stone to distract those three

"Why, why do not we catch them and force them to respond?" Natsu asked

"Not yet. Let's look a little more." Said Lucy.

"Plus, there's exactly a lot of space here to fight them and the last thing we need is all this place comes down on us Daimon said

"Not to mention we do not know what they are capable of," said Aster

"This got very complicated." Natsu said

"Who is this person Reitesiama?" Happy question

"Maybe he's the boss of those three freaks," Charlotte said.

"Why the hell did they bring Deliora here? And how did they find the place where it was sealed?" Gray asked

"The place where it was sealed?" Lucy said

"This thing was sealed on a glacier in the north of the continent, an immortal demon that went insane ten years ago on the island of Isvan, the demon that Ul, the magician who taught me, gave his life to seal," said Gray squeezing His fist hard - "I do not know what connection he has with the curse of this island, but this thing should never have been here!" I speak angrily as his right hand is wrapped in cold air - "Who the devil is this Reitei? To allow them to foul the name of Ul! "

 **End of chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it was going to be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	15. Chapter 14: Moon Drip

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being frightened by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso one & only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple hue as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 14: Moon Drip**

"Deliora" Growl Gray

"A demon that your master managed to seal?" asked Natsu as the whole group kept looking at the frozen body of the demon Deliora

"Yes, I have no doubt it is the" Gray replied by squeezing his fist of anger

"And if you sealed it in the northern part of the continent, why are you here?" asked Happy.

"Does this monster have anything to do with the curse the island is suffering?" Lucy said

"It's very possible. After all, he's still alive ... it would not be strange if he did," said Gray

"I do not know if you read well Deilora all he does was destroy and kill everything in his path, I do not think he had the ability to turn people into demons" said Oscar

"Perhaps, because we never managed to turn people into demons, however frozen as we see it might be possible that it may have caused this outbreak in some way." Aster said

"Very well," Natsu said, standing next to Gray. "Well, I'll destroy it right now and fix it" begins to swing his right arm around and prepares to attack him

"Why do you always want to fix it all to blows?" Lucy asks

"Gray said that this demon is immortal I do not think you can do anything to defeat him ... lightning, I even think that Master could not even defeat him" said Daimon

"I must try, I know I can," Natsu said confidently.

Gray looks indignantly over at Natsu and throws a direct punch at the face of the dragon slayer that sends him straight to the ground. Daimon and the others look at Gray surprised, they had already seen their anger earlier during their fights with Natsu back in the guild, but the anger on his face this time was more serious than before

"He hit it!" Happy shouts in shock, as he and Lucy stare with worried looks.

"This look ... is much more serious than the other times," Charlotte said worriedly.

"But what ?! Gray! What was that ?!" Scream Natsu as he recovers and glares at Gray

"You can not hit him being a wizard of fire. If the ice melts and Deliora begins to move, it will be impossible to stop him," Gray said.

"You think that big block of ice can melt so easily!" Scream Natsu

"!" Gray looks at him to say something, but then looks down again, without words - "No," he said quietly but is heard by others

"Are you okay? / Gray are you okay?" Asked Lucy and Charlotte as they walked up to him and put their hand on Gray's back.

"Hey, the one who got a punch was me! And you to see if you think things before acting!" Natsu scream of rage

"Look who's talking," said Happy with a bead of sweat.

"You ... I do not even have words to express how I feel but what I do know is that you deserved that blow," Lance said without expression.

"My master Ur cast a spell on Deliora called" Ice Shell. "It's impossible to melt that ice, no matter how powerful the flame you use, you would never melt it," Gray said. "If they know it's impossible for them to bring it Up here" he asked

"They may not know and they've been trying," Lucy said.

"For what?!" Gray asked in an angry voice as his eyes moved to Lucy who was frightened by his gaze.

"I ... I know ...!" Lucy answered in a frightened voice.

"Maybe there's something on this island or does anyone know how to undo the Iced Shell spell?" Elizabeth said.

"It may be but who really wants to bring this thing back to life? I doubt anyone can control it, in fact it would also die when I release it ... That guy called Reitei ... What's the plan really for this monster?" Said Lance.

"What we have to do is follow those three guys we saw find them and get information from them and if it is necessary to use brute force," Kiba said, cracking his knuckles

"I'm with Kiba, we must follow those guys from before" agreed Natsu

"That's it," Lucy said, supporting the idea.

"No," Gray interrupted. "We'll wait for you here."

"Why? " asked Happy.

"We wait until the moon comes out." Said Gray.

"Shit, if it's just dawn, do nothing! I'll die of boredom!" Shout Natsu

"What are you thinking about, Gray?" Lucy asked

"I can not help thinking that all this, the curse, Deliora ... Everything must be related to the moon," said Gray

"Maybe she's right. That girl said that the moonlight will soon be reunited, maybe it has something to do with everything we're dealing with," Oscar said.

"If you're right, what was I thinking? What will they plan to do?" Lucy said

"And there's the fact that we do not know where they left off and if we follow them now we'll get 's best to wait for them to probably come back here tonight and in that moment we'll get answers," said Daimon

"Tch, you're right," Kiga growled in agreement.

"Well, I happen to stay waiting for them! I'm going for them!" Shouted Natsu but immediately and suddenly, it passes out and starts to snore noisily.

Lucy, Happy and the riders look down on the sleeping Dragon Slayer.

"This guy changes his mind at incredible speed," Lucy said, sounding disappointed.

"Aye /Yeah" said Happy and the riders minus Charlotte heading for Gray

Gray sat on a rock not so far looking down at the bottom of the cavern deep in thought about something.

"Ur," Gray murmured.

" _Gray, you think you can? My training is very difficult,"_ said a woman of medium height, with a thin, curvaceous figure. She had short dark purple hair that was kept at shoulder height. His clothing consisted of a gray jacket, jeans and a red sleeveless T-shirt.

"Yes, I will do anything!" Shouted a young Gray determined as snow fell.

Gray looked at the frozen monster as his anger was still present but soon something touched his back, turned his head to see that it was Charlotte ...

"Do you mind if I sit by your side?" She said.

"Go ahead," Gray replied without much encouragement.

Charlotte sat next to her as I watched the monster Deliora ...

"Your teacher must have been strong if I can stop a monster like that," Charlotte said.

"Yes ... it was," Gray said, looking down.

Charlotte slightly grimaced - "You know something, Gray, since my friends and I arrived here, we made new friends including you and as such we wanted to know each of you but the best way to do it is to ask them ... so Gray tell me what's your story?"

Gray kept looking down, making Charlotte feel sad ...

"I understand it's personal, apologize for asking," Charlotte said on the verge of leaving.

"I grew up in a northern town together with my parents ..." Gray began by calling the girl's attention - "But my village was annihilated by Deliora including the death of my parents." He clenched his fist in his clothes - "I was buried among the ruins Of my old home without being able to do anything to leave but by miracle someone rescued me ... a woman who was also a mage of Ice Make ... his name was Ur "

"She was your Master," Charlotte said.

Gray nodded. "He took me as his second pupil along with another boy named Lyon Vastia and started training us in the magic Ice Make ... even copy his bad habit of stripping all my clothes except the underwear" gave a small smile of shame

"So that's where your problem of undressing comes in without you realizing it," Charlotte said with a small laugh

"Yes ... After a long time of training, I finally felt ready and went in an attempt to defeat Deliora who was near where I was training but my Ur intervened, rescuing" Gray said but his voice felt sad- "without However, she uses that Iced Shell spell to seal the demon forever, to save my life ... "

"It must have affected your death a lot," Charlotte said.

"That's right ... that's why I'll stop those guys before they free Deliora ... I will not let the sacrifice of my teacher be in vain," Gray said.

"You're not alone in this Gray," Charlotte said. "Everyone including me is on your side ... you should not fight this battle alone, you have friends who will support you and hesitate to help you ..." Charlotte said taking her hand - "Cree In what I say ... all together we will stop the plans of that Reitei and his followers once and for all "I look with determination directly in the eyes of the ice wizard"

"Thanks Charlotte, I really appreciate it," Gray said with a slight smile, causing the girl to respond with another smile.

Meanwhile Lucy sat next to Natsu on a small rock with Happy jumped up on a medium sized rock beside her

"This guy really only lives on instinct, you know?" she said

"Aye, that's Natsu," said Happy.

Lucy looked over to where Gray was and smiled to see that Charlotte was accompanying him could even see a moment ago that they laughed.

"* Sigh * Haa ... I know I agreed to wait, but this is boring" Lucy said

"Aye" Happy said

"Thank God I have another video game saved in my backpack and that it has not gotten wet by that giant wave" said Lance with the electronic device in the hand

"Hey Lucy, do you want to play cards with us?" Daimon said as the other riders played cards ...

"I'm not good for that kind of games," Lucy said as she suddenly has an idea and pulls out a golden key **\- "Harp gate! Open up Lyra!"**

A magical circle of silver appeared in front of Lucy, a pink smoke comes out of it as of the smoke appeared the spirit Celeste Lyra. I happen to be a young woman with long red-blond hair that curls at the end, wears a pink hat, a long blue dress with heart prints by her waist, and leather shoes, has round blush marks on Her cheeks and has little white wings on her back that help her levitate in the air and on her back was a large turquoise harp.

"Kyaa! I have not seen Lucy for a long time," Lyra said, waving her right hand very quickly in front of her as she seemed to be very pleased to have been summoned - "Aaaawwww! You rarely invoke me!" Why do not you call me more often? I want to be much, much more useful to you! Lucy "

"Well, I can only call you about three times a month at most and then ..." said Lucy

"AAHHH ?! Really ?!" Said Lyra

"We have another weird one here." Happy said with his eyes closed

"All the celestial spirits of Lucy are rare ... at least she is nicer than that sulky fish woman," said Lance.

"I like ... She's very optimistic," said Elizabeth.

"So what kind of song would you like me to sing today?" Lyra asked

"Whatever you want ... make it your choice." Lucy responds

"I'd like a song about fish!" Happy said

"Of course not!" Said Lance.

"Then I'll start what comes to mind!" Lyra said in happiness as she gives a thumbs-up.

"Lyra sings very well," Lucy said.

"Mira is also a good singer and she sings songs about fish" said Happy

"Daimon is also a good singer," said Emily.

"Yes, he's the best," said Elizabeth.

"Let's go friends, I do not sing the truth so well" said Daimon scratching his neck in shame

Lyra begins to play her harp, the relaxing echo sound that along the cavern, when she began to sing

" _**The words that are born**_

 _ **Words that die ~**_

 _ **The words that live in your interior ~**_

It was not long before everyone except Gray, Charlotte, and Lance dropped the dream of harmonious harp play and Lyra's angelic voice.

 _ **Time seems to stop, and it becomes value**_

 _ **Now salt**_

 _ **You become stronger than you were ~**_

All but Gray, who was still thinking about his time with his teacher and about to break into tears, Charlotte put his hand on hers and gave him a warm smile ...

 _ **Do not be lost**_

 _ **Believe in the words of that time ~**_

 _ **. Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

The first tear falls on Gray's face as he begins to cry as Charlotte hugs him to calm his aching heart. As Gray let out her crying, this seems to wake up Lucy, Happy and the riders as Lyra stops her singing and everyone looks closely.

"Hey, uh ... Gray?" Lucy said

Gray reacts as he releases Charlotte's embrace - "What?" He said as if nothing had happened.

"You're crying?" I ask you, Happy.

"It's true Lyra has the power to sing songs that are reflected in people's hearts," Lucy said.

"Gray was crying," Happy said.

"No, I was not," Gray said.

"Gray does not have to hide your emotions," Charlotte said.

"Yes, we understand what you must be going through right now." Said Daimon

"Sing a happier song, Lyra!" Lucy said

"Oh, you should have asked me before ..." said Lyra

"Now that I think about it, what if someone came?" Gray said - "Silence"

A few hours later everyone was sleeping, including Gray, Charlotte was still at her side while she slept. Out of nowhere the whole cavern begins to shake violently, the thud of it awakens everyone as little pieces of rock begin to fall from the ceiling.

"What's that noise?" Lucy asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Is it night time ?!" Shout Natsu as he pulls up.

Gray wakes up the same as Charlotte and the riders as they all look up

"Is it an earthquake?" Said oscar

"I do not think so," Kiba said.

At the top of the cavern, a magical massive purple circle appears as the violet light begins to glow beneath it.

"What?!" Aster said

"The light comes from ..." Lucy said.

"... ceiling" Natsu finishes the phrase

"Purple light," Gray said. "It's the light of the moon!"

"What the hell, what's going on?" Happy said

Bright purple light shines down the cavern, right on the ice with Deliora sealed inside!

"He's landing in Deliora. This is not a coincidence!" Said Kiba

"We have to get back to the top!" Said Daimons as the group quickly starts running.

The group found a ladder and run until the one that takes them to the interior of the temple, to his right is another magical purple circle with the light coming from above as well.

"A circle is on the ruin!" Gray said.

"It's higher!" Said Natsu

The group ran once more, found more stairs as they continued to run upwards, finally finding a door leading to the rooftop outside the ruins. They run out, stopping the group, for the source of violet light in the middle of the roof was a group of people dressed in purple robes, their faces all covered as they were singing strange words and songs where the light Dwelling glowed down.

" _Zeram ... without ... Deioluna!" "_

Around them was a set of ruins with pillars that hold some rocks of shapes that from the beginning made it like a crescent moon.

 _Kuupelar Kulrakar Zeram ... without ... Dioluna! "_

The group sneaked behind a shattered and low wall to get a better view and listen to people.

"What is that?" Lucy said

"Possibly the source of our problems," Daimon said.

. The hooded strangers continued their singing, above them was a line of interconnection of purple magical circles with purple light shining through them all, the lights origin

"Moon!" Gray said.

"They are really gathering moonlight," Natsu said.

"What do they try to make Deilora shine?" Lucy asked

"It's a Belianese spell ... Moon Drip!" Lyra said as she crouched beside Lucy.

Others notice his presence

"Wait, are you still here?" Lucy said surprised.

"How come we do not notice?" Said Emily

"I understand, that was it," said Lyra, knowing for sure what they were planning

"What? What is it?" Lucy asked

"Know something?" Aster asked

"They're using Moon Drip to revive that demon," Lyra said.

"What?!" Gray said in shock as he looked at Lyra- "You're joking! Iced Shell is an ice that can not be melted"

"The magic that can melt it is Moon Drip. Magic collected from the moon has the power to reverse any magic," said Lyra

"Oh no!" Happy said

"Those guys do not know Deliora's terror," Gray said angrily.

"I think the curse of the people living on this island is a side effect of Moon Drip," said Lyra. "The magic collected from the moon is polluting their bodies.

"So if we can stop this situation people could get back to normal?" Said Daimon

"We have to do it quickly then. Remember what the boss said, the longer they stay as hell they will lose their minds." Aster said

. "Maldiros!" Said Natsu rage.

"Wait!" Lucy said, stopping Natsu before he did something rash, throwing him to the ground- "Someone's coming!"

What Lucy said was true, on a road leading from the woods, the three wizards from the previous night appear, but along with them is a young man, with the face covered by an ornamental helmet resembling a skull, since Only the mouth and nose were exposed, a line of sharp teeth beneath her, her eyes not visible from the slits of the eyes of the mask, on the sides of it were striped horns pointing straight ahead and a large ridge made of Skins on end, falling on his back. The man also wore a large white cape with a broad neck, gold edges and fur trim on his shoulders, which took place near a belt. Then the group was able to distinguish a blue turtleneck tunic with gold edges, and baggy dark trousers tucked inside armored greaves. And ball joints.

"Damn, I'm drowsy about waking up so early," Yuka said as Toby seems to fall asleep behind him while still walking with his hands in his pockets- "And we never met the intruders"

"If they existed!" Shout Toby waking up

"It's sad, Reitei-sama, it seemed that at noon there were intruders, but we failed," Sherry said. "I can not express my love that way"

"Intruders ..." Reitei said.

"So that's Reitei," Natsu said.

"It seems to be important ... It's even wearing a strange mask" said Lucy

"I really think it's great," Happy said.

"Je, it does not seem so difficult." Kiba said

"Appearances are deceptive, possibly very strong my instinct tells me and my instinct has never failed me," said Kage

"Has Deliora revived yet?" I asked Reitei

"At this rate, between today and tomorrow ..." Sherry said

"When?!" Shout Toby

"Finally ... As for intruders, I will not tolerate interference," said Reitei

While speaking, Gray seems to be frozen in place, a look of astonishment on his face when it seems well to know or acknowledge something about this person

"Yes the only people here should be the villagers on the opposite side of the island," said Sherry

"Destroy the village," Reitei said.

"Yes," said Sherry.

"It is understood." Yuka said as Toby Sniff also agrees.

"What?" Natsu said as he and the others look in shock.

"But the villagers have nothing to do with this," Lucy said.

"Those bastards," growled Aster.

"I would rather avoid bloodshed, though," said Reitei

"That voice ... It could be ..." Gray said when ...

"I can not hide anymore!" Scream Natsu screams at the top of her lungs as she stands on the broken wall, surprising Lucy and Lyra who's eyes wide open in shock, Gray narrows her eyes at him, the riders and Happy seemed to be smiling at Natsu .

Natsu then closes his mouth and prepares to spit fire as his face swells upwards, immediately after releasing him as he exhales a massive explosion of fire in the air- "Your" intruders "are right here!" Screams and of course, draw the attention of the group strangers.

Natsu see what he has done until smiles and laughter

"Well, I think it's time not to do it?" Lucy said

"Sooner or later it would happen but I'm in the mood to kick some bad ass," Daimon said as all riders pulled their belts ready for action

"How can I help? Do you want me to sing again?" Said Lyra cheerfully

"You, come back" Lucy said a little annoyed, since Lyra was not exactly useful for the combat.

"I do not know how some music would be incredible to hear while we fight," said Daimon making the celestial spirit smile more

"Is seriously?!" asked / shout Lucy

"I like some music when I train or fight," Daimon said.

"I do not think Lyra's style of music is not in line with this fight," Elizabeth said with a bead of sweat.

"I'm sorry Lyra but she returns" ordered Lucy

"Aw, how boring" Lyra said as she puts her hands on her cheeks, but is still in her happy tone before disappearing into a cloud of pink smoke, Lucy turns around gives an annoyed look.

"That mark ... they're from Fairy Tail." Said Sherry as she and the others realize the mark of Fairy Tail on the shoulder of Natsu

"I understand, the villagers asked a guild to save them," Yuka said.

"What are they doing? Eliminate the village now," Reitei ordered.

"Why?" Said Natsu

"Villagers do not have to do this. They do not even know there are people here, so let them out of it," Daimon said.

"They already have their own problems, they do not need to be dragged into that" Aster snarled.

"Anyone who interferes or is against me is my enemy," said Reitei

"WHAT?!" Scream Natsu

"Then they're in trouble too," Lance said.

"Anyone who threatens people's lives is our enemy, everyone!" Scream Daimon as the nine riders insert their belts

"Henshin!" Everyone shouted

 **(Sound of mirrors)**

 **(Whirlwind sound)**

 **Eternal! (** _ **Old school jungle music) "**_

 **Complete!**

 **Change! Now!**

 **Same! Kujira! OOKAMIUO**

 **Fifteen arms! (** _ **Crunching of bones to the sinister chorus)**_

 **Gaoh form!**

 **[GASHAT!] [Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which am I? Kamen rider!]**

When seeing the transformations takes the three magicians with the guard low like Reitei still maintains its cold blood

"Whoa! That was really cool!" Shout Toby

"Magic Requip?" Yuka asked

"That last one looks adorable" said Sherry to Genmu's form

"I'm not finished yet ... Seriousness ... second advance," Genmu said, moving to level two

 **[GACHAN! Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]**

"Now if I'm ready" Genmu said with gashacon bugviser in hand

"Yosh, let's go with it!" Shouted Natsu with his fists covered in fire ...

"Everyone, let's make this a showy show!" Scream Daimon as they all attacked

"Why ?! ..." I scream as he joins the group, but bursts in front of them at incredible speeds towards the other group .- "I'm going to stop your ritual!"

Gray prepares to cast a spell with a mad look in his eyes as he leans forward and slammed both hands to the ground. Sending a rising wave of sharp ice toward the four as Yuka, Toby, and Sherry jumped up and away from the approaching ice. Reitei also jumps away and as he turns down he tends his left hand as a blue magic circle lighter appears in his hand and hits the ground, producing his own rising wave of even greater ice causing both ice waves finally collide And stop each other before exploding.

"He also uses ice," Happy said.

"That means he's also an Ice Make wizard but the only ones who know how to use it were ... oh no" said Charlotte realizing who that magician was

"Lyon," Gray said.

Natsu, Lucy and the less Charlotte riders gasp in shock as it seems that Gray knows the man in front of them.

"Huh?" Said Natsu

"Lyon?" Lucy said

"Bastard, do you have any idea what you're doing?" Gray said angrily.

"How long has it been, Gray?" Said Reitei or rather Lyon

"Wait, Gray knows that guy?" Said Gaoh

"He was also a disciple of Master Ur, just like Gray," Fifteen reported - "But why are you doing this?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Gray asked

"I can not believe that you the villagers called in. Did you come to know it? Or was it just a coincidence?

"I've retreated Lyon, do you know him?" Said Yuka as Toby growled

"Go now, I can do this alone," Lyon said as the three magicians jumped and disappeared.

"Do you think you can go like that ?!" Scream Natsu after stumbling around a crack and begins to chase the henchmen of Reiteri

"Stop Natsu! Do not move!" Shouted Gray but it was too late

The riders had a bad feeling and jumped the moment Lyon extended his left hand and the cold air appears in it. The cold air surrounds Natsu who finds himself trapped with low guard and begins to scream in pain when ice skewers begin to form in his body.

"Natsu!" Shout Lucy

"Happy! Take care of Lucy!" Gray said - "Daimon, you and the others get out of here!"

"Aye!" Happy said as he picks up Lucy and carries her in the air.

"Hears!" Said Lucy.

"Gray, you do not have to face this guy on your own, we can help you," Daimon said.

"Before they freeze them, then no one will be able to protect the people!" Gray said.

Lyon prepares to hit the Happy and Lucy, but Gray reacts quickly and shoots an ice chain at him only to be blocked as Lyon puts an ice shield.

"Damn, I can not move!" Natsu said as the ice ends up forming a giant ball that traps his body except for the head, hands and feet.

"Happy, did you leave Natsu?" Lucy asked

"He was captured by a magic that freezes the air! At this rate we will become ice too!" Happy said

"But, what's going to happen to Natsu?" Lucy said

"If we stay here, who will protect the village?" Happy said as tears formed in her eyes, she was sad because she had to leave her partner behind

Lucy is breathless in shock when she realizes - "I'm sorry ... It must be very hard to keep Natsu out of the way, no? I'm sure Natsu and the others will be fine! Do you think the ice will be against Salamander and the team DARK?! "

"Aye!" Happy said

"At least Lucy and Happy are away, but it will be difficult for Lucy to fight the three wizards when we do not even know what they are capable of," Daimon said.

"So you bought enough time for the woman, the cat, to escape? It does not matter. Sherry and the rest should not have any problems against her." Said Lyon.

"Do not underestimate Fairy Tail!" Scream Natsu

Gray throws a kick out of nothing to Natsu

"Aye?" Natsu said as he was sent for being trapped in an ice ball rolling down the hill while he shouts, "What are you doing ?!".

"Was it really necessary?" Eternal said

"What you expect, you should go, too," Gray said.

Ouja looks before squeezing his fist - "Okay but be careful, Charlotte, Oscar are going to help Natsu, his magic may not be able to counteract that ice"

Fifteen and Sorcerer were following the path of destruction that Natsu created while rolling ...

"Gray, good luck," Ouja said as he and the other riders headed towards Lucy and Happy

Gray nodded as he then looked back at his old friend Lyon who was also a student of Url, the two alone as he now prepares to fight and find out why Lyon is trying to revive Deliora.

Charlotte and Oscar found Natsu at the end of the round, he was lying face down on the ground, struggling to his feet.

"Natsu, wait, we'll get you out of this problem," Sorcerer said.

"Gray, you're so dead when you get there!" Scream Natsu as Charlotte suddenly hits him on the back of the head, - "What was that?!"

"Now you're stuck in an ice ball that both Oscar and I have to destroy it so you can move freely," said Fifteen - "Oscar has." "You're a fool, do not frontally attack your enemy until you know what he's up against. your"

"All right," said Sorcerer, placing one of his rings

 **Yes! Special! Understand?**

A stream of fire came out covering the ice, slowly starting to melt, while Fifteen cut some pieces with his sword

"It really is a strong ice" said Fifteen

"Well, do not stop! We have to go help Gray and the others!" Declared Natsu

Charlotte nodded as she continued to cut the ice as Sorcerer continued to melt with his fire until ...

"Okay, it's done! Natsu now you should be able to melt the rest of her out!" Said Sorcerer kneeling next to a tree had used much of his energy

"Very good!" Natsu said, as his flames covered her body, melting the little ice that had remained

"We have to separate," Fifteen said. "Two of us have to go help Lucy and the others while one of us has to help Gray."

"But Gray said ..." Sorcerer said before he could see that Charlotte was serious and could see the determination in her eye - "Okay, Natsu and I take care of saving the people.

"Be sure to kick that idiot's ass for me," Natsu said.

Fifteen nodded and left Gray and Lyon

"Good luck!" Shouted Natsu as he and Oscar headed for the woods ...

Meanwhile Daimon and the other riders ran at full speed down the hill leading to the top of the temple ruins, hoping that they would be able to get back to the village fast enough before those three wizards with this kind of Lyon can.

"Nii-san, are you sure Gray will be fine on his own?" Eternal said

"He will be fine, you know how stubborn he can be but if he says he can against that guy named Lyon, the only thing we can do is trust him," said Ouja

"Okay, but if Gray can not, I'll kick that guy out of his friends for trying to kill the villagers who asked for our help." Gaoh said

"We have to be careful, we do not know what those friends of yours are capable of doing," said Orga

As the riders ran through the forest, moving closer and closer and closer to the village, something dazzled Daimon's attention.

 **[Attack rider: Blast!]**

"Friends, watch out!" Shout Ouja as the group stopped as several explosions hit the ground ...

"What the hell is going on?!" Said Shadow moon

"Guys, look!" Said Poseidon to a part of the forest

The group looked where a silhouette began to walk towards them ...

"Who you are?" Said Kage

"..." the silhouette did not respond as the moonlight shone on her body showing her shape to the surprise of the riders ...

His armor was a black and dark gray with a diagonal X of gold color on it. His mask has several vertical lines across his face with blue insect eyes on the lines. Assuming a sinister aspect ...

"Can not be!" Genmu said

"That's impossible it can not be him," Poseidon said.

"It's ..." said Eternal

"Dark Decade" ended Ouja as in front of them was the destroyer of worlds

"Wait, look, your mask looks more like the Violent Emotion Decade," Gaoh said.

"That's not important to point out, it's best to know who it is," Genmu said.

"Hey, who are you?" Ouja said

"..."

"Hey are you deaf ... I ask you who you are!" Said Shadowmoon entering battle pose in case something happens

"..." Dark Decade did not respond as to the surprise of everyone sack a black Diendriver

"A Diendriver? But if Dark decade does not have one!" Ouja said

Dark Decade sacked three cards but were not the typical rider cards but the KaijinRider and inserted them into the Diendirver pointed to the group

 **[KaijinRider: Eagle Undead!** **Cobra Imagin! Kamakiri Inves! Crab Fangire!]**

Distorted images were gathered forming four figures that the riders knew very well ... they were the villains of some franchises Kamen rider ...

Eagle Undead by Kamen rider Blade is a black humanoid creature with several spikes surrounding its body, bones that formed wings were in his back, in his arms had long blades and his face looked like that of an eagle ...

Cobra Imagin by Kamen rider Den-o, his design is much like Ouja but more monstrous, his scaly skin was gray and black ...

Kamakiri Inves by Kamen rider Gaim, is a humanoid being in cyan-colored armor, as his face resembled a mantis with long black antennae.

And finally Crab Fangire from Kamen rider Kiva, a humanoid humanoid who resembles a crab but his body is covered in several colored crystals like a window ...

"Great, as if we were not busy with Lyon and his friends, a frozen demon and the curse of the demon," Genmu complained - "Now we are facing Dark Decade and the kaijin!"

"Lance, you and Kiba, Kage and Emily go to the village to arrest the followers of Lyons, Elizabeth, Aster and I will take care of these guys," said Ouja

"Okay, be careful" Genmu said as he, Gaoh, Shadow moon and Poseidon go to the village ...

Dark Decade looks at the group but did nothing as he looked back at Daimon, gestured with his hand and the kaijin went to attack ...

 **Sword vent!**

"Come on, Atser, Elizabeth!" Said Ouja holding veno to know

"Ok" said Orga and Eternal with their weapons ready as the three went to attack ...

Back at the top Gray was staring at his old friend as he did not move ...

"Always acting, were not he your ally?" Lyon said

"You could blow that ice sphere when you wanted to," Gray said.

"So you made sure it was out of my magic range? Not bad," said Lyon

"It was enough with the act of being senpai, Lyon," Gray said - "You are no longer a disciple of Ur"

"You are not Gray either, since Ur is no longer in this world," said Lyon, removing his mask, showing his face. It has white hair finishing in tip. He has slanted eyes and small pupils.

"She gave her life to catch Deliora!" Scream Gray - "You're the one who's trying to destroy his legacy!"

"Do not rewrite the were the one who killed Ur," Lyon said as Gray's eyes widened in shock- "And yet you're still alive, Gray"

Elsewhere on the coast of Galuna Island, another danger was floating towards the shore. A huge ship, carrying the flag of pirates, was sailing fast towards the island. However, pirates were not the ones who were dangerous; In fact, most of them were scattered across the deck, unconscious, heavily beaten by the person who had hijacked their ship. The captain of the ship, the only pirate still standing, and just because he was being forced to lead, glanced at the hijacker out of the corner of his eye not a cover in a patch on the eye.

"Why do you want to go to that island ... lady?" I asked nervously

"Catch and sail," said the kidnapper with a commanding voice, as several of the pirates began to wake up

"Give us a break! Please," said the captain, "Galuna Island is cursed! Rumors say humans become demons!"

"I do not care" answered the kidnapper

"Uh ... Oh ..." said the captain with fear.

The kidnapper emerged from the shadows, revealing herself as a young woman with long scarlet hair and armor; The Fairy Tail mark was printed on the left side of her cuirass, while a yellow, asymmetrical cross was placed over it.

"I'm going to punish those who break the rules," said Erza Scarlet - "That's it"

"It's great"

"Is incredible!"

"Come on"

"We're going to follow you wherever you are!"

They were what the pirate crew said, supporting the mage; It did not hurt that she was beautiful and that, being pirates, saw that as a bonus.

"Quick!" order Erza

"Aye, yes!" Shouted the pirates

"Uh, can I join you? Madam?" Said the captain

As the pirates set to work, Erza looks over the horizon to teach Natsu how Damon and the others break the rules ...

Back in the temple, the group of singers had been seeing the face to face between Gray and Lyon; The latter remained calm and collected while the first was beginning to tremble with anger.

"I'm going to repeat it to you, you were the one who killed Ur" said Lyon - "How dare you mention his name!" Scream extending his left arm and a club of ice skewers crashed against Gray, sending him to fly backwards

. Gray got to his feet- "L-Lyon ..."

"What's wrong?" Said Lyon mockingly, "The guilt stops you? Then do not get in my way. Let me relive Deliora"

"I will not allow it," Gray shouted.

Lyon stared at his old friend as in a moment of tension he threw his demonic helmet to the ground.

"It will be so," said Lyon smiling as he lifted his hand as the ice formed from there. "Let's have a fight like in the old days." "A magic blue ice circle appeared before his hand -" Ice Make: Eagle! "

A flock of icy eagles shot out of the magic circle and headed straight for Gray, who put his fist in the top of the palm of his hand and closed his hands together on the ground.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Shouted Gray creating a shield, however, instead of crashing against the fan-shaped shield, the eagles flew over and around her, pounding painfully at him

"Your specialty is to create inanimate objects, Static Ice creations are creatures, Ice Make you forget that ice can move?" Lyon said

Instead of answering, Gray jumped into the air and gathered his magic once more- "Ice Make: Hammer!" believe a giant hammer uqe flew down in Lyon

Lypn simply pointed up with two fingers- "Ice Make: Ape!"

A large gorilla made of ice appeared and blocked the hammer, both ice structures were broken with impact

"Is that all? Do you even use two hands when you use creation magic?" Lyon said

"It's what Ur taught us. If you use a hand to create it will be incomplete and lack balance!" Said Gray

"I am special" Lyon replied - "He has long ago surpassed Ur's abilities!"

"Do not believe too much," Gray said.

"I'll tell you the same thing," Lyon said. "I wonder if you'll be able to beat me even once"

Gray clasped his hands again- "Do not think I'm the same as before." He closed his hands to the floor again. "Ice Make: Geyser!"

A column of ice skewers erupted from the ground, enveloping Lyon, who did not even flinch. At first, Gray thought he had won, but then the ice broke and shattered, revealing an unharmed Lyon.

"The same as always," Lyon said, "I am the oldest student, and I am stronger, I can use magic of creation with only one hand and you do not ... Nothing has changed ... We may have crossed different paths but we are both frozen as in That moment "raised his hand-" Ice Make: Dragon! "

A giant ice dragon emerged from the base sending Gray flying in the air, and then knocking him back to the ground painfully.

"That's why I'm going to melt the ice! To be able to walk the sealed path!" Said Lyon - "My goal was Ur." Overcoming Ur was my dream but you stole that dream from me I thought I could never beat Ur but there was a way If I could do what even Ur could not: Defeat Deliora ... If I could do it, I could dream again! "

"Are you serious ?! That was your goal ?!" Gray screams. "You must know Deliora's true horror! Stop! It's impossible!"

Finally, Lyon's composure broke as he sent dozens of small ice dragons into Gray from all angles, further injuring him.

"..." Stop, it's impossible "you say?" "That's exactly what you said back then ... You can not have forgotten that, it's because you faced Deliora that Ur is dead, you have no right to talk about Ur! Veté!"

With one last ice dragon, Lyon sent Gray the air. The wounded Fairy Tail wizard let out a cry of anguish as she fell to the ground. With a flick of his cloak, Lyon turned and walked away, not even bothering to look at his unconscious formal rival.

Charlotte heard a loud blast of ice as she climbed to the top of the temple ...

"Oh no, Gray," she said, climbing quickly to the top. ,

The light had stopped flashing as Fifteen came to the top only to find Gray, wounded and beaten, lying on the floor

"Gray!" Shout Fifteen

"Charlotte, what are you doing here?" Gray murmured.

Fifteen got down on his knees beside him, and began to inspect his wounds- "I came to get you." Natsu and Oscar followed Lucy and the others, to make sure the town was safe.I came to help him fight that guy but In his place I found you lying here on the ground. " SHe clenched her fists on the ground as her voice broke, "That was imprudent Gray. Very, very reckless! We could have helped you, we could have defeated that fellow!" But no, he prefers to fight alone in this battle!"

Gray could not see her but he had the feeling that she was crying, for some reason he felt like he was an idiot ...

"All of us, in the guild we would miss you, you would miss, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Daimon ... and above all ... to me who would miss you deeply" said Fifteen as Gray opened his eyes of surprise - "So do not come back doing things like these"

Fifteen sighed and stood and lifted the ice wizard behind him.

"Now let's go and our friends are waiting for you," Fifteen said as he started to take Gray back to the village.

"Hey ..." Gray said, making the rider stop for a moment.

"Yes, Gray?" Charlotte asked

"I'm sorry, for not believing in you and the others.I should have known better," whispered Gray,

Charlotte felt a drip of tears on her shoulder.

When you chose to place the mark on your chest, you chose to embody the spirit of our guild, and that spirit is never giving up! Lost a fight, then that matters ?! Now you know the best for the next fight! A Fairy Tail Wizard! So pick up the pieces, Gray and put them back together stronger than before and let the time start again! "Charlotte said as one last tear rolls down her cheek-" Now come on! We have a long way to go to make it back to the village in time! ",

Charlotte charged Gray as his weight made it difficult to move but throughout the journey both Charlotte and Gray remained silent for the rest of the trip to meet their friends and finish this once and for all.

 **End of chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it was going to be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	16. Chapter 15: Fight for Galuna!

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being frightened by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple hue as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 14: Fight for Galuna!**

After returning to the village, Lucy and Happy explained to the villagers what was happening, and while the boss did not care and continued to blame the moon, the other villagers decided to help Lucy and Happy to try to capture the three allies To Lyon. Lucy come up with the plan to use Virgo to create a huge hole in the entrance of the village and cover it as they would have to go through the only entrance of the village. Although everyone, including Virgo thought that such a plan would not work at all since the cover looked very misplaced.

Elsewhere on the island, Natsu stopped running through the jungle, a strange chill ran down his spine. He looked back into the temple, while Sorcerer paused when he realized that Natsu was not moving.

Natsu? Sorcerer asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I do not know." Natsu replied - "I only have this bad feeling about Gray"

"I also feel the same feeling but neglects, Charlotte should be helping him right now," said Sorcerer

"Maybe you're right Oscar ..." sigh Natsu

"It's good that you are worried about your friends but also remember that you have to trust them ... carelessness will be fine," Sorcerer said as he noticed that they were coming to the village - "Look, we're already here"

Natus and Sorcerer ran through the jungle into the village. But along the way, Oscar never saw Lyon thugs, that made him start worrying. When they reached the village, but when they reached the door, he met with Lucy, Happy, the transformed villagers and a lady with pink hair and shackles at her wrists.

"Hey, Lucy," Sorcerer called.

"Are they all right?" Shout Natsu

"Oscar, Natsu!" Lucy said when two of her friends were okay but then she realized where exactly they were headed- "Oscar, Natsu, wait! Do not come any closer!" Shout frightened- "STOP!"

"Why?" Natsu said as he and Sorcerer stopped suddenly, just above a pile of palm leaves, which gave way and caused them both to fall into a large hole

"Ay ..." both growled

"Wow, someone really fell." One of the villagers commented with a bead of sweat on his forehead.

"I did not expect this," another villager said without expression.

"Failed," Lucy said.

"Hey, hey, hey, who the hell put this hole here?" Said Natsu in doubt as he and Sorcerer were back to the bottom of the hole

"Lucy obviously" said Happy by the top as he, Lucy, Virgo, and some of the villagers looked down on Natsu and Oscar

"Already knew!" Shout Natsu in rage

"You misunderstood!" Lucy complained as she had her hands to her cheeks and shook her head.

Sorcerer came out of the hole- "Why was there a hole?" He asked, and then noticed a lady with pink hair and pointed it at her. "And who is she?"

"Um, in order," Lucy said in shame, "I was trying to make a trap for the Lyon guys, and she is Virgo, one of my zodiac used his power to dig the hole"

"Hello, sir," said Virgo, bowing politely.

"Oh you're Vigo that Daimon and the others told me, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Oscar," Sorcerer said and looked back at the hole, which was at least ten feet deep- "Really impressive. Amazing, Virgo "

"Thank you, Oscar-san," Virgo said.

"Hey, get me out of here!" Scream Natsu

"So clear, everyone help me," Sorcerer said as they all pulled Natsu out of the hole ...

"Why is there a hole in the entrance?" Fifteen asked as she and Gray who was still on his back, arrived

"Charlotte," Sorcerer said.

"I'm so glad you two are fine!" Exclaimed Lucy as Natsu sat on the floor

"I'm fine, but Gray needs medical attention, he's out of action." Fidteen said

Some of the villagers helped her down the injured Gray and place it on a mat

"Bring me some hot water, and bandages." Said Fifteen as some of the women were in a hurry to fulfill the request

"So why do Lyon's lackeys still have not arrived yet?" Natsu asked.

Lucy frowned at the question.

"You know, that's a good question." They went off to the village before the two of us, but we got here earlier. "" What happened to take so long? "Said Sorcerer

"Yeah, it's weird," Natsu agreed.

Charlotte had begun to bandage Gray's wounds by wiping them with hot water, then dressing them, slipping a bandage carefully around her forehead, moving carefully so she would not cause undue distress.

"So he was defeated by that masked man?" Lucy asked

"Yes, I arrived at the time the fight was over, only Gray was in the temple," said Fifteen

"Where are Daimon and the others?" Lucy asked

"We split up so that Charlotte and I would free Natsu from the ice, I do not know what happened to them," Sorcerer said.

"Maybe they met the three in the woods and are fighting now?" Happy said

"It could be ..." Natsu said.

"H- Hey!" One of the villagers shouted pointing to the sky- "Look over there!"

Elsewhere on the island, Genmu, Gaoh, Shadow moon and Poseidon continued on their way to the village Pear suddenly a great shadow flies over them, catching their attention as they look upward as the giant rat of before flying through the air Holding a giant bucket.

"The giant rat that can fly?" Said Gaoh

"How the hell does that even work !?" Shout Genmu as his brain tried to process and failed to figure out how the rat was flying

"Look, look at that rat!" Said Poseidon pointing toward the rat specifically towards three people standing in his back.

The riders looked carefully and it was those three wizards from before, and see the direction the rat was flying to where the village was.

"He's heading for the town ... We have to hurry!" Shout Shadow moon as the riders ran - "Shit we will not catch up on time"

"I'll take care of this you guys go to the village!" I order Genmu by drawing dragon hunter knigth z gashat

 **Drago Knight Hunter Z!** _ **(Upbeat Funk Rock Music)**_ **"**

A hologram with the game title appears as Hunter Gamer flies near Genmu

"The seriousness ... Fifth progress!" Scream Genmu by inserting the gashat and open the lever

 **[Gachan!] [Level Up: Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh ~ ty Actio ~ n X!] [The Gacha: Do-Do-Do-Drago Na-Na-Na-Knight! Dra! Dra! Drago Knight Hunter!** **Z! (Upbeat Funk Rock Music)]**

Genmu changes to level five and uses his wings to fly and follow these magicians faster while the others go to the village. As he returned but not being detected by the enemy Genmu noticed that in the bucket the rat carried, what he could see of her was like a green jelly that comes out and spreads in the air

"Jelly?" Said Genmu level 5- "Mmm, dubious but it may be something dangerous"

Back in the village they all looked at the flying rat heading towards them ...

"What ?! In the sky ?!" Lucy shouted in frustration, "Now my trap is totally useless!"

"You'll still get on with it," Natsu said without expression.

"What does it contain that cube?" Asked Sorcerer

As a response, a small, but the size of a fist of green drool flew out of the bucket and headed straight for Lucy, who stood looking at him.

"Jelly?" He wondered as he approached her.

"Watch out!" Natsu shouted as he pushed Lucy out of the way.

Instead of hitting her, the gelatin hit a plant that had been on her feet. When it came in contact, both the plant and a few inches of soil beneath it dissolved into nothingness.

"It's kind of acid!" Fifteen said

"Because it smelled dangerous," Natsu said.

"The bucket is full of that ?!"

"They're going to pour it everywhere!"

The villagers began to scream from the panic

Above them, the giant rat threw the bucket over the village, releasing a wave of jelly large enough to cover the village and everyone in it.

"How are we supposed to defend ourselves against this ?!" Shout Lucy

"Everybody go to the center of town!" Shout Natsu - "Happy! To fly!"

"Aye! Yes!" Happy said flying behind the dragon slayer and picked it up, flying straight for the jelly.

All the villagers on their part did what Natsu said, as they start running towards the center of town, Charloote and Oscar loaded the unconscious body Gray.

"I ... I do not move from Bobo's grave!" Said Chief Moka as he is kneeling in front of his son's grave and puts his arms around her.

"Chief! I understand how it feels, but ..." one of the villagers told the boss as he turns his head and looks at Natsu and Happy flying near the gelatine that is still in the air.

"Natsu!" Lance's voice is heard loudly as Natsu and Happy turn their heads to see Genmu level five flying sow them

"Lance!" Said Natsu

"Do you need some help?" Genmu said

"Help me to blow that thing out! The inhabitants are in the center of the village!" Said Natsu

"You got it!" Genmu said, inserting the gold gashat into the kimiwaza slot

 **[Kimewaza (sound of energy]**

"With flames in my right hand ... With flames in my left hand ... When I combine them ..." shouted Natsu raising his hands above his head like a fireball forms and begins to grow- "It will blow _everything_ !" _Karyū no Kōen!_ (Bright Flame of the Fire Dragon)

 **[Drago Knight critical strike!]**

Natsu throws the fireball as Genmu fires a powerful stream of fire as he creates energy bars with his Sword in his right arm and fires powerful streams of energy from the yellow beam of his left arm weapon

The combined attacks impact the gelatine causing a massive explosion, blowing all the gelatine in the center of the dough outwards, while also boiling it from extreme heat.

 _ **[Kaishin no Ippatsu!]**_

Many of the villagers, including Lucy, plug the ears of the massive explosion while a few look up in fear of the power of the explosion.

"Is that Lance who's next to Natsu in the sky?" Asked Sorcerer, looking up

"It seems so," Fifteen said.

"They exploded it out?" Yuka said in shock.

"He is a wizard of fire and a requip magician!" Said Sherry

"And why does he wear armor that looks like a dragon ?!" Shout Toby

"Lucy! Everyone!" Kiba's voice is heard

"Kiba, Emily, Kage!" Lucy said as she looked at the three riders.

Poseidon raises his trident and shoots a stream of water against any trail of jelly flying out of the village hitting everywhere but not in the center.

However a huge drop of gelatin is traveling to the head Moka who was still in his son's grave and hits him where he was.

"Chief!" One of the villagers screamed as everyone stared in shock, unable to see where their boss was due to the smoke that came from the acid gelatin that hit the ground.

Suddenly, Lucy feels the ground rumble under her as in front of her, Virgo appears from the ground she with the head of the town under his right arm.

"The village chief is ready for punishment," Virgo said.

"Virgo!" Lucy said as Poseidon removed the last gelatin from the sky ...

"Everybody!" Natsu's voice is heard as he and Happy together with Genmu level five descend to the ground.

"Everyone is fine?" Genmu said

"If we are but" said one of the villagers looking at his village

All remaining trace of the village had disappeared, replaced by a deep crater around the small "island" where riders, mages and villagers met and was all that remains. The smoke from the acid gelatin begins to disperse.

"The village is totally dissolved"

"How awful…"

"Is anyone hurt?"

Not so far in the crater, it seems that still intact the head of the son of the boss who managed to survive what happened

"The tomb of Bobo ..." says the chief Moka

However the tomb is kicked by Yuka, causing the boss's eyes to widen in shock and sadness. This provoked the anger of Natsu and Lance while the other riders watched also angry by the action ...

"We must eliminate all Reitei-sama's enemies," Sherry said in a voice lacking in remorse - "We even try to give them a godly and quick death. It seems like blood must be shed"

"Huh?" Natsu said with an angry look on his face.

Genmu clenched his fist in anger.

"50 people in the village, eight wizards, in total should last as 20 minutes maximum 30 minutes at least" said Yuka

"Come on," Natsu said with determination.

"Yes," Lucy agreed, but noticed something - "Where's Daimon, Elizabeth, and Aster?" I ask

"We'll explain them to you later," Genmu snapped, "But for now, let's play!"

"As Haruto would say ... It's Showtime," Sorcerer said.

"I'll devour them all," Gaoh said with gaohgasher in his hand.

"This is our scenario," Fifteen said.

"They'll pay for trying to hurt the villagers," Shadow moon said, clenching his fist

"You will be the ones who will lose," said Poseidon with the harpoon deeper in her hand.

"I'm going too! 9 magicians!" Happy said

Gray was beginning to regain consciousness.

"How dare they ... How dare they destroy the tomb of Bobo? Unforgivable!" Chief Moka screams while trying to attack the three wizards, but is stopped by three of his villagers.

"Chief, you can not!"

"We must get away from here!"

"We're going to get caught up in a wizarding fight!"

"Do not!" Shouted Chief Moka in denial as he tried to free himself.

"Someone hold the Boss!" One of the villagers commands as the other two take him and run in the opposite direction

"I can fight too ..." Gray said weakly rising.

"Gray, have you regained consciousness?" Lucy said surprised.

"Get out of here, do not stand in my way," Natsu said.

"Natsu, do not underestimate me!" Said Gray

"Natsu is right, Gray. You're not in a position to fight these guys," Genmu said.

"Please Gray, let us take care of them," said Fifteen

Natsu quickly rushes past Gray and gives him a low-powered punch in Gray's stomach.

"The one who is hurt should rest" Natsu said surprising the riders

"Bastard ... One day I ... I'll kill you ..." I try to say Gray but he falls into Natsu's arms and loses consciousness again.

"Natsu, do not you think you exaggerated a bit," said Poseidon

"Why did he do that?" Lucy asked

"That was Natsu's compassion. Gray is not in a position to fight," said Happy.

"This is the link between Fairy Tail magicians ..." Lucy said.

"Please take care of Gray ..." said Fifteen as one of the villagers takes Gray on his shoulders.

"We will take care of him" said the villager - "Well, go" he order as the other villagers went to a safe place ...

"We're not going to let them get away," Sherry said. "Reitei-sama told us to leave everything clean"

"I'm sorry but you'll have to get over us first," Genmu said.

"No problem, Angelica!" Sherry said to her mascot.

The giant rodent screams as if it agrees, making a leap backward while its tail seems to become a rotor that holds it and allows it to fly in the air, Sherry jumping into the hands of the creature as it flies over Natsu and the riders.

"I'm also a member of Fairy Tail," Lucy shouted while doing something with the creature low enough to fly overhead. She grabs one of her toes ... making her scream in shock as she realizes what she has just done. "I get too excited and grab me" screams scared

"Yes, she's an idiot," said Happy.

"She's crazy," Natsu said.

"Hey, do not insult Lucy!" Shout Gaoh

"Stop this instant! Do not put a claw on the villagers!" Lucy said as she began to pound the giant toe of the giant rat in an attempt to stop him.

"Who does he think she is?" Sherry asked

"Hey ... can anyone help me?" Shout Lucy

"Damn, none of us can fly except for Genmu ... shit!" Grunts Gaoh

"I have an idea," Fifteen said, pulling out three white lockseed - "I should have remembered that I had one of these" opens the lockseed and throws them into the air where it grew in size becoming Dandeliner, a vehicle with the ability to fly ...

"Charlotte you're smart," Gaoh said, climbing into one of the vehicles, as did Shadow moon

"Me, Kiba and Kage will go where Lucy is. You take care of the rest" said Fifteen

"Neglect, we will," Genmu said.

The three riders flew to where the giant rat was, as the others stayed grounded to fight ...

"What about this?" Lucy said starting to scratch the rat's paw as if trying to tickle her.

"You know that's not going to work," Sherry said as she suddenly heard her rat scream - "Angelica!"

The giant rat began to laugh uncontrollably by the tickles as his tail stopped spinning ...

"What are you doing? If you stop your tail ..." Sherry said as suddenly the giant rat begins to fall

"I work," Lucy said but she realized something. "I'm falling, too!"

"Lucy!" Scream Gaoh

"Kiba, guys!" Lucy shout for joy

Gaoh stretches out his arm catching Lucy while the mage and her giant rat fall into the forest creating a loud crash sound ...

Natsu and the others listen to the strong fall in the forest

"Someone's going to be tagged," Yuka said.

"I'm not marked!" Shouted Toby for no reason at all

"Not you, idiot," Yuka said.

"Do you think she's okay?" Said Natsu

"I'm sure Kiba, Charlotte and Kage would rescue her before she fell ... I suppose," said Sorcerer

"I'm going to take a look" said Happy as he summons his wings and takes off in the same direction

"Very well, I count on you" said Natsu

"We'll take care of things here," Genmu said level five as the four turned to their remaining enemies.

Natsu is the first to attack while throwing at Toby, hitting him with his head, sending him flying far back to the ground. Yuka is surprised at what she sees in terms of Natsu's strength, but recovers her head when she looks back to see the two riders jumping into the air.

 **Connect! Now**

Sorcerer fires with his WizarSwordGun as Genmu shoots with his dragon weapon, forcing him to jump out of. At the last second realizes Natsu with his momentum in the air to lean forward and blast into him with a roar as Poseidon strikes him with a water cut. Natsu the three riders land on the ground

"Those are very fierce flames. Are not you going to be your Fairy Tail Salamander?" Yuka said as in front of him was a strange blue magic shield that blocked the attack and looked at the riders- "And as for you I heard some rumors about some new rookies with Requip magic who joined Fairy Tail recently using Strange armor and weapons "

Behind the group, Toby manages to bend down in a crouching position and act as if the blow is nothing.

"And what if we are?" Genmu said

Yuka is unable to finish her job, but she is not able to finish her job, "Yuka said. Speech as Natsu sends streams of fire to both him and Toby from his arms, the attack almost hit the three riders forcing them to move quickly away from the attacks.

"Hey Natsu, let us know the next time you try something like this!" Shout Genmu

Yuka quickly summons another shield to block the attack and, therefore, is unscathed

"Hey, fool! Listen when people are talking to you!" Said angrily as his partner Toby is not as lucky as his hair was still on fire as he tries to turn them off

"Never listen to him," said Natsu - "I do not care what Guild you are or who you know. You stand in my way to complete this work."

"In other words you're an enemy of Fairy tail," Genmu said.

"You tried to kill these innocent people even though they did not do anything to you. They are going through enough problems as if they had not noticed, and we will do whatever is necessary to save them from their curse, and Protect them," said Sorcerer

"That's our reason for fighting," Poseidon said.

"Toby, divide and conquer. Take the fish-looking and the black-robed magician, I can take care of the fire guy and dragon armor myself," Yuka said as Toby grunted in agreement.

"Come and try it," Genmu said.

Yuka lifts sideways and holds her right hand- "Wave!" Shouts as a bright blue light emits from his hand and flies to Natsu and Genmu

"I'll send you flying!" Said Natsu preparing to hit whatever it is but then stops when it seems to notice something

"Natsu move you!" Said Genmu realizing also as he and Natsu dodge the attack at the last second

"Ah, they noticed," Yuka said.

Natsu rolls on his hands and roars a small fireball

"Wave!" Yelled Yuka as he waved his right arm in front of him, creating a shield around him to protect himself from attack- "The vibrations I believe can neutralize any kind of magic! In other words ... Magic that is impregnable to magic"

"Interesting," said Genmu- "I wonder if this also affects my energy attacks"

"That's why my instincts tell me that I can not block that attack with fire," Natsu said.

"When I was in Lamia Scale, I majored in clashes with other magicians," Yuka said as she held both hands by her hips and summoned magical turquoise circles in her hands. "I think you know why. They are defenseless before me! " He shouts as he sends another wave explosion to Natsu and Genmu who jump into the air to avoid the attack

"Let's see that!" Natsu screams as he enters through the smoke and tries to hit him with a fist covered in flame.

"Wave!" "Yelled Yuka again summoning another defensive barrier in front of him that nullifies Natsu's fist." I already told you that my "wave" can erase any kind of magic "

"Then I only have to attack you without magic! It's not difficult!" Said Natsu throwing his right fist through the barrier that seemed to prove his theory .- "You see a direct hit"

However, it begins to cause something to Natsu's hand as he screams in pain.

"Natsu!" Shout Genmu

"It is very imprudent that you aim your arm in a vortex of magical power. I will send you to fly!" Yuka said

Then Natsu does something completely unexpected and throws his head there too, which scares Yuka.

"What's that idiot doing?" Genmu said

"This wall does not let magic in, but my bare hands are no problem" Natsu said with a look of fear on his face that has Yuka be afraid

"And now what will you do Salamandre? You can not use magic inside the" wave "" said Yuka

"But I can use it outside, right? Thanks for the warning!" Natsu scream again as he fires fire from his elbow- " _Karyū ..."_

"Are you using magic as propellants for your hands?" Shout Yuka in shock

"I get it, Natsu, you're a fucking genius!" Genmu said until he paused for a moment - "My god, this felt strange" speak to myself as he returned to level two

"... _no Enchu!_ (Fire Dragon's Elbow)" screamed Natsu as he used this impulse to punch his fist into Yuka's face by sending him flying

"End of the game" Genmu said inserting the gashat into his slot kimewaza

 **[Kimewaza (sound of energy]**

 **[Mighty critical strike!]**

"HA!" Shouting Genmu throwing a rider kick sending Yuka back to the ground at high speeds and crashing to the ground taking out the magician instantly while groaning in pain before falling.

 _ **[Kaishin no Ippatsu!]**_

Genmu lands calmly on the ground

 **[Game clear!]**

"Mph, interesting" Genmu said - "And now take care of the other ... .Eh?"

"Huh?" Natsu said as he and Genmu turned around ... to see the other Toby magician already on the floor with Poseidon and Sorcerer as if waiting for some time for the two to deal with Yuka

"Did you take your time to finish that?" Said Sorcerer

"" Wait, when did they end? "Genmu said.

"It was very easy as it seems," said Poseidon - "You will see ..."

 _Flash back_

 _Poseidon and Sorcerer look to Toby waiting for him to make his move_

" _Well, let's finish with that ... What are you anyway? Half man ... half dog?" Said Poseidon_

" _I think he's more half-dog and half-man," Sorcerer said._

" _Whatever ... Hey you do us the favor and you give up please?" Said Poseidon_

 _"Yes, yes, very well !, but I am stronger than Yuka, observe!" Toby says as he crosses his arms up in front of him and his nails extend out for a few centimeters- "Paralyze Claw: Mega Medusa, these claws have a secret hidden inside them!"_

 _The two riders share a glance before looking at him again- "Like ... will they paralyze us?" They said to the unison_

" _Duh! How did they know!" Shouted Toby surprised - "They must be amazing magicians!"_

" _You know, I really feel sorry for the guy, he's a complete idiot." Poseidon said_

" _Yep," Sorcerer agreed with her._

" _I'm not an idiot!" Toby shouted as he hit the two with his right claw that the two dodged easily jumping- "A touch of these claws and it's all over! They're going to shake like a leaf waiting for death!"_

 _"Hey, wait a second!" Said Poseidon capturing Tob's attention. "You have something on your forehead," she points out with her own hand to show where he was in it._

 _Toby wonders what it is ... and accidentally puts his nails into his skin. This sends a surge of green electricity flowing through your body as it screams out in pain._

 _"Ooh, that felt good." Toby said as he fell to the floor._

 _"You know, that was probably the easiest battle we've had to go through and it will be the only one we go through," said Sorcerer_

" _Definitely ..." said Poseidon_

 _End of flash back_

"And that's what happened," Poseidon said.

"Wow, is that it? We should have changed and you could have the giant eyebrows," Natsu said.

"Wait, you're telling me that for God knows how long you guys just did nothing but stood there watching us fight instead of helping us ?!" Scream Genmu looking at the two riders

"Well ..." said Sorcerer scratching his neck - "The truth that both you and Natsu were fighting did not need our help either"

"Besides they are the only ones that make us want some popcorn, lie back and just contemplate," said Poseidon cheerfully

"Hey! ... sigh." Well, I guess they're right, "Genmu said, approaching the head of the chief's son and picking him up where he belongs -" Those guys really did terrible things "

"But we're going to make sure the village and all the villagers are the same as they were originally, it's a promise, we're going to get their justice!" Shout Natsu

Genmu, Poseidon and Sorcerer smiled as they returned to their civilian form ...

"Tell me, can you tell me what happened to Daimon?" Said oscar

Lance grimaced - "Let's just say we have another enemy to worry about," he said.

Fifteen, Shadow moon and Gaoh who hold Lucy continued flying through the air, because they were not able to get an exact location where the mage and her rat landed in this dense forest below them ...

"Lucy, are you all right ?!" Said Gaoh

"If I am ... thank you for saving me," Lucy said with a smile - "Now we must look for that magician"

"We do not know what that lady is capable of, at most she can control that giant rat. But we do not have to worry about everything, we can face what she has preaparada" said Shadow moon

"Guys look," Fifteen said, pointing one way

The two riders and the celestial mage flies over a clearing in the tree line, and they see in the mage standing while their pet rat was on the ground with marks of wounds by the strong fall.

The riders descended to where they were and landed ashore as their vehicles turned back into locks as Fifteen kept them. The group was surprised that their enemy was crying ...

"How dare you?" Said Sherry, pointing at Lucy as tears ran down her face. "Now Reitei-sama's confidence in me is going to fall like a rock. He will never love me!"

"Love?" Lucy said confused.

"Hey you even did this to Angelica. You're going to pay for it" scream Sherry

"It's okay with me!" Lucy said.

Sherry raised her right arm tightly as a huge magenta circle appeared. To the surprise of Lucy and the riders a tree behind them comes to life ...

"Wood Doll" said Sherry

"The tree is moving," said Shadow moon.

"Put it down! Shout Sherry

The tree obeyed as it struck a blow as the riders and Lucy jumped to avoid their attack.

" **Gate** **of golden bull! Open Taurus!"** Lucy shouted invoking her celestial spirit ...

"I'm not a pervert! I just follow my true desires!" Said Tausus appearing

"Of course not," said Gaoh, Fifteen and Shadow moon rolling their eyes.

"Moooooo" shout Taurus to the load with his ax in the hand

"Friends, let's go," Gaoh said as he, Fifteen and Shadow moon charged with the celestial spirit ...

The four swung their weapons and cut in half the monster tree ...

"A heavenly magician! And one of the doors of the zodiac!" Said Sherry surprised

"Good work Taurus, friends", congratulated Lucy

Gaoh raised his thumb as Shadow moon and Fifteen nodded

"Lucy-san, your body is the best!" Said Taurus

"Force your heavenly spirits to say such things to please you? That's wrong," Sherry said.

"I do not force it, and I do not like it," Lucy said.

"That's right, Taurus is a pervert in full right!" Said Gaoh

"I'm not a pervert! I only guided me with my wishes!" Shout taurus to the rider

"Sure" said Fifteen and Shadow moon with sarcasm

"However, the celestial mages are at a disadvantage against me," Sherry said with a malicious grin causing the riders to feel a bad sign

"Taurus, do it!" I order Lucy as Taurus charge to attack

"Lucy, wait is a trap!" Shadow moon warned but it was late

Taurus in a moment began to pause, surprising Lucy while Sherry smiles. In an instant by reflex Gaoh pushes to Lucy and blocks with gaohgasher the ax of Taurus when I try to attack it ...

"Hey, cow! What the hell is wrong with you ?!" Said Gaoh, enduring the enormous strength of the spirit and jumping dodging the ax into the ground ...

"Taurus! What's wrong with you ?!" Lucy said

"Stampede" shout Taurus waving his weapon

 **Fifteen squash!**

Fifteen balances Yorimaru by creating a power cut blocking the Taurus attack.

"Damn, she must be controlling him somehow," said Shadow moon

"We can not continue blocking their attacks, that bull is strong" said Fifteen

"You have to protect Lucy," Gaoh said.

"I wonder how long you can keep dodging and blocking? Let's continue this fun game of roulette punch with eyes closed." Sherry said in a tone as if she was enjoying what she was seeing.

"Lucy-san, I can not control my body!" Said Taurus trying to resist the control of the mage

"My puppetry magic allows me to control anything but humans. That's good for heavenly spirits, because they're not human," Sherry said.

Taurus raises his right fist and prepares to throw a blow down where Lucy was as she continues to scream but is blocked by Gaoh protecting her

"Kiba!" Shout Lucy

"S-Sorry ... no matter how hard I try, my body does not ..." Taurus apologized as he continued to apply force in the stroke

"Gate of the golden bull, I command you to close yourself!" Lucy shouted in an attempt that Taurus would return to the celestial world but to his surprise it did not work

"Do not they have the magician and the spirit to close and open the doors together?" Sherry asked

"Gack!" Shouted Gaoh as his body could not resist anymore

"Kiba!" Fifteen shouted and Shadow moon

"Close the gate, Taurus!" Shout Lucy

"You can not close it in one way," Sherry said. "Now let's get on with the game"

Taurus applied more force as Gaho continued to hold him ...

"I will not leave ..." grunted Gaoh

"Let's go!, Charlotte," said Shadow moon, concentrating his attack.

"Yes" said Fifteen cutting the lockseed

Both riders are about to attack Sherry taking the chance, but then Taurus releases his attack on Gaoh and gets in front of the road before they attack.

Fifteen and Shadow moon lowered their weapons and stared at the Celestial Spirit. Gaoh was standing as he watched Lucy, he could see the tears in her eyes as she was more likely to cry over what Taurus was being forced to do.

The riders did not want to hurt Taurus, he was also their partner and somehow a friend since he was Friends with Lucy.

"Taurus, destroy them" said Sherry

Taurus charges to Fifteen and Shadow moon who use their respective weapons to block the giant Taurus battle ax but send them flying back to the ground.

"Taurus, stop!" Lucy screams as she still thinks she can break through to him.

Gaho stands up and goes to help his friends who stand up. The celestial spirit charges towards them, Gaoh acts quickly swings his gaohgasher by blocking Tauru's ax and causes it to retreat. Taurus loads forward and begins to swing his ax in riders who dodge every swing as best they can,

Lucy kept screaming for Tauro to stop but it did not work. Eventually Tauru had a very lucky hit on him by throwing Fifteen and Shaodw moon to the ground and Gaoh on a massive rock

"Charlotte! Kage! Kiba!" Shout Lucy

Sherry smiles with victory assured.

Gaoh gets up in great pain when he encounters problems moving while he lies down against the rock. Taurus walks towards the rider and raises his ax to finish him

"S-Sorry Kiba- san" said Taurus says with the little control he had.

At that moment Lucy confronts the magician- "Taurus, please stop!" Screams as he extends his arms to protect Kiba

"Lucy, no, get out of here!" Scream Shadow moon

"It is dangerous!" Fifteen said

"Lucy, do not do it" said Gaoh trying to stand

"Please, remember your contract with me, Taurus!" Shouted Lucy as Taurus paused remembering that day

 _Flash back_

 _In a field full of cows, Taurus was in front of his new invoker_

" _Then your name is Lucy, huh? Skies, but what a body you have," he said with hearts in his eyes - "I can not have enough!"_

" _I can not believe the spirit of the golden bull's door is a pervert," sighed Lucy, not knowing what to expect by invoking him- "What should I do with the contract?"_

" _Nothing to doubt!" Scream Taurus flexing his muscles before smiling at Lucy - "If you contract with me I'll make sure to protect you and your body"_

" _Do you promise?" Lucy said_

" _I promise!" Said Taurus shaking with his hands together as hearts were still in his eyes and other hearts floated in the sky_

 _End of flash back_

"You told me you'd always protect me, remember?" Shout Lucy

Taurus screams as he puts both hands on his head fighting Sherry's control

"Hey, why are you hesitating? Do what I say and destroy it!" Shouted Sherry of rage.

Taurus holds his ax in the air but seems to have stopped, still fighting to regain control of his body and not kill his owner and comrades

"The Heavenly Gates must be opened and closed by mutual agreement! Return your senses, Taurus!" Shout Lucy

Taurus throws his ax down - "Lucy!" He said

Lucy, who had her eyes closed, opens them and looks up to see the normal Taurus eyes while she is in control again. And with that, he starts to shine as the two door forces close so Sherry could not use him to hurt her anymore, a smile that appears on his face when he disappears.

Sherry gasps in shock at what she has just seen

"I ... I did ..." Lucy said.

"I can not believe there was a Celestial Wizard who could do that," Sherry said.

"I have reached a new level!" Lucy said as she remembered "Kiba, guys!"

He turns around and finally the three riders regain their strength and rise

"We're fine, Lucy," said Shadow moon as Fifteen nodded.

"It was just a scratch, that's all," Gao said.

"Thank you guys, and ... thanks for not hurting Taurus!" Lucy said

"We would never hurt a friend, no matter what," Gaoh said.

Lucy smiles at the kind words she just said, and then the grin of determination reaches her face as she turns around and takes out her whip

"Now, let's deal with her," Lucy said.

"Let's get this over with," Gaoh said as he, Fifteen and Shadow moon prepare

In another part of the island ...

 **Strike vent!**

"Has!" Shout Ouja as he hit the Kamakiri inves with metal horn throwing the monsters back, turns his body and kicks the Crab Fangire and cuts it with his vein to know

 **Trigger! Maximo Drive!**

Eternal swings his knife as he releases multiple shots as the undead Eagle dodges them through the air but one of the shots hits him and falls to the ground.

 **Joker! Maximo Drive!**

"Rider punch!" Scream Eternal hitting the undead on his chest as a purple energy surrounded his fist creating an explosion ending it

Orga swings his sword as he blocks the Cobra attack imagined while kicking

Dark Decade kept watching the fight without making a move ...

"Hey, tell us who you are!" Scream Ouja looking directly towards the rider

"..." Dark Decade did not respond

"If you do not want to talk for good, it will have to be bad," said Ouja charging toward him swinging his sword but his opponent dodged them easily.

Moving the Dark Decade sword blocks it with the palm of your open hand

"What?!" Said Ouja in shock as suddenly Dark Decade raises his sword and shoots with the Diendriver causing sparks to leave the body of Ouja

"Nii-san" Eternal said inserting a memory

 **Heat! Maximum Drive!**

Eternal twist his knife creating a cut of fire towards the Kamakiri Inves destroying it and create another cut to Dark Decade ...

The dark riders takes out a card and inserts it into the Diendriver

 **[Attack rider: Blast!]**

Shoot five energy bullets by destroying the fire cut and impacting Eternal causing you to scream in pain ...

"Elizabeth!" Shout Ouja getting up and charging against the dark rider

"E-Elizabeth" murmured Dark Decade

 **Exceed charge!**

Orga rotates his sword by vertically cutting the Cobra by destroying it and then rotating by cutting the Crab Fangire ...

"Daimon waits!" Said Orga

Ouja slides his sword to defeat his opoenten but Dark Decade lifts his leg blocking the attack and spins throwing a spinning kick to Daimon.

 **Exceed charge!**

Dark Decade I hear that sound and I see that it was Orga preparing his attack, in a move I place a new card in his belt now

 **[Attack rider: Clock up!]**

In a fraction of a second everything began to move in slow motion as Dark Decade uses his rider booker in sword mode and attack in a quick flash to Aster. Once the time returned to normal, several sparks came out of Orga's body as he screamed in pain ...

"Aster!" Shout Ouja as he rushed to attack the rider but Dark Decade blocked his fists.

"A-Aster" Dark Decade said as he made a grunt as he held his head

"Damn" said Ouja as he was going to use his surviver card

"..." Dark Decade notices and quickly inserts a card

 **[Final attack rider: De-De-Decade!]**

Several black versions of the Decade card materialized in front of Dark Decada and led the latter to Oujaen on the other side of the field. Decada then grabbed his RideBooker tightly as a black energy wrapped the sheet as Dark Decade entered the first card in front of him. What followed next were small instances in which decade disappeared and reappeared through several cards as they disappeared.

He quickly swung his sword but was immediately destroyed by the attack of Dark Decade when he crossed in the last card, made a diagonal cut that left a trail of blades in its wake. He made a sign of the cross with the attack as sparks flew into the body of Ouja ...

"Gaaaahhhh!" Shout Ouja as he was again Daimon and falls to the ground

Dark Decade suddenly steps on Daimon's chest as I point the Diendriver on his face and aim with the trigger

"Gack!" Pain grunt Daimon

"Nii-san! / Daimon!" Elizabeth and Atser shouted as they lay on the floor as well

When I hear the name Dark Decade its freeze

"Da-Daimon?" He said how suddenly he felt a great pain in his head beginning to recede

Daimon, Elizabeth, and Aster looked at the mysterious rider in confusion as they grunted ...

"What is the matter with you?" Said Elizabeth

"Ngh!" Growled Dark Decade as suddenly a dimensional portal appeared behind him

"Hey wait!" Shouted Daimon but it was late as the mysterious rider disappears - "Shit!" Shout knocking on the ground

"It's best to come back, where Lucy and the others ..." Aster said standing up as he held the stomach of pain

"Let's go nii-san" Elizabeth said carrying her brother

"Who the hell was that guy?" Grunt Daimon

Suddenly the three of them heard a loud explosion

"What was that?!" Aster said

"He came very close to where we are," said Elizabeth.

"We have to find out," Daimon said as the three headed to the source of the explosion ...

 **End of chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it was going to be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	17. Chapter 16:Do what you have to do!

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being frightened by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple hue as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 16: Do what you have to do!**

"Shut the door by force? Then you're a fairy tail magician," Sherry told Lucy, who along with Gao, Fiftenn and Shadow moon are ready to continue their fight against her

"The fight is just beginning," Lucy said, holding her whip.

"Do not forget that I can control all your spirits," Sherry said.

"But you can not control her or us," Gaoh said.

"With that point cleared, you're at a disadvantage," said Shadow moon

"I do not think so, everything that surrounds me from the trees to the rocks can control them to attack them ... you are at a disadvantage," said Sherry

"That's what we're going to see," Lucy said, pulling out a silver key - "I have many powerful spirits where I came from!"

"What are you doing Lucy?" Fifteen said

"Lucy remembers that she can control your spirits, no matter how strong they are," said Shadow moon

"Trust me! I have a plan," Lucy said.

Gaoh looks at the determination in his eyes and smiles under his mask - "Okay Lucy, I'll cover your back if necessary"

Lucy smiles as she raises her silver key up - " **Minor Can Door! Open up, Nicolás!** " While convening ...

"Plue?" Said the riders with question marks above their heads

"Oh how cute ... This is also" Love. "" Sherry said

"What the hell do you mean ?!" Lucy and the riders said.

"Let me show them to you," Sherry said as she spread her hands forward - "Puppet Attack! Puppet Control!" Summons two pink magic circles from his hands, sending a pink energy ray to Plue that by hitting him, causes his eyes to turn pink as he is now under his control.

"Plue?" Said Lucy as Plue turns and looks at her, her tone and voice as she speaks a little more malicious than usual, which causes her to become scared a little- "It's not possible!"

Then Plue launches herself into Lucy, swinging her arms around madly as she starts to beat her on her legs ... which does absolutely nothing as Lucy just looks down as her weakly controlled Celestial Spirit continues to hit her on her lap without effect.

The three riders and Sherry look with a drop of sweat. The riders were because they simply did not know why Lucy was letting this happen, while the enemy was surprised at how weak this spirit was when Lucy made it sound powerful.

"What was the point of all this exactly?" Said Shadow moon as Fifteen shrugged

"What ..." says Sherry confused

"You fell," Lucy said with a smile on her face as she swung her whip around her before lowering it down onto Sherry who jumped to her right to avoid the blow.

"Damn, he was a weak spirit," Sherry said.

"Right! Approach call a weak spirit, now your technique is useless" said Lucy while throwing the whip to Sherry who ducks again.

"But ... Why? You could have attacked her with your whip as you are now and we could have attacked her with our weapons," said Shadow moon

"It was all part of the plan, Kage . there's no need to say anything else." Lucy said

"Oh, I see. That list is Lucy, it was an incredible plan!" Gaoh said, raising a thumb to the air, making Lucy smile.

"It was not" said Shadow moon and Fifteen without expression

"Remove control!" Said Sherry freeing Plue of his control

The spirit realizes what he was doing and starts to lean very fast and sounds like he is crying, apologizing for what he was doing.

"Do not worry about it, now come back, okay?" Lucy said to the spirit as she waves her right hand down with a drop of sweat on her forehead as Plue does that and quickly disappears.

"Puppet Attack! Rock Doll!" Scream Sherry as she summons all the rocks around her that begin to float in the air

"You do not think we're spinning? My spirits destroy your puppets, then you control them and I close the door," Luc said as she stops talking and gasps in shock at what she is now seeing in front of her, now before her is a gigantic creature Similar to a stone golem that easily rises above it and is at the same height as most trees.

"I do not think you have spirits for that doll," Gaoh said.

"Not unless you plan to cut him somehow with Cancer," said Fifteen jokingly.

"This is no time for jokes!" Shout Lucy

"Wow, that's weird ... This could be love, too? Are we" spinning "?" Destroy "this? Said Sherry

"Maybe they're right and do not have the spirit to end this," said Lucy

"I have it, Charlotte uses the power of Hibiki!" Said Shadow moon

"I understand" said Fifteen pulling out the lockseed heisei

 **Hibiki!**

A zipper opened from the sky, surprising Sherry as a kind of purple mask descended, his face white except for red marks that resembled a Kabuki mask with horns that rise on his forehead and a face of a golden demon on his forehead .

"I will not let them do what they plan," Sherry said, controlling the rock golem, causing him to lift his right arm and drop him onto Lucy who is saved by Gaoh and Shadow moon.

"Run!" Said Shadow moon

"You do not have to tell me that!" Lucy screams as she starts to run as fast as she can followed by the three riders as Fifteen's armor continues to float over her ...

"Destroy them!" Shout Sherry as the golem brings his two fists down on Fifteen who rolls out of the way to dodge him.

The stone golem then swings his right fist into Gaoh and Shador moon who dodge him, fist though coming in contact with a small mound. The impact strong enough to cause a landslide like all the dirt and rocks come falling right at the top of the magician that covers his face and straps for the impact of all things falling on them

"Charlotte when you want, you can use that floating head" Lucy shouted.

"Okay," Fifteen said, jumping and cutting the lockseed, continuing the armor change.

 **Hibiki arms!** **Tatakikome Kiyome no Oto!**

The mask is opened making part of her face and horns become shoulder pads. Her chest was covered by a purple-like muscle armor with a kind of silver badoleer covering them. Fifteen's face looks just like the face of the mask. In their hands appeared two red drumsticks with heads of glass oni on the top one smiling and the other with frown.

"What kind of armor is that?" Sherry asked

"The one that will defeat you" said Fifteen cutting the lockseed twice

 **Hibiki! Au Lait!**

" _Ongeki Da: Bakuretsu Kyōda no Kata!"_ Shout Fifteen stopping her career and stands in front of the approaching golem, with a movement of arms strikes with her two drumsticks to the rock creature as the symbol of Oni is formed looking like a drum Taiko and begins to hit successively creating a rhythm As of Rekka.

"What is happening?" Sherry said as the golem did not move and was shaken by the sound waves of Fifteen's attack, as the music was about to end the sticks, at the same time they beat the golem destroying them to pieces.

The explosion caused Fifteen, like her, Lucy, Gaoh, Shadow moon and Sherry to land near the beach

"Well done, Charlotte," Gaoh said.

"You did well," said Shadow moon.

"It was amazing and I liked how that music sounded during your attack" said Lucy

"Damn," Sherry growled.

"There are no more objects left for you to control," Gaoh said.

"I still have one more trick" said Sherry raising her hands as magical circles appeared - "" Attack of puppets! Sand Doll! "The sand beneath her feet began to move into a golem made of sand-" Let's see how you can with this now! "I scream with a whimsical smile

Now they were in a dead end but Lucy realized something ...

"The sea ... I can call Aquarius, but ..." Lucy said as the Sand Doll makes a roar that catches her attention as she turns to

"They have nowhere to go!" Said Sherry

Gaoh and Shadow moon tried to cut off the sand creature but each time it was restarted ...

"Shit, our attacks do not work," Gaoh said.

"My sound attack could also fail if I tried," said Fifteen

"The water could undo the sand ... But Aquarius would also try to drown like my friends too ... Drown?" Lucy said as she seems to think of something.

"Now is the time to crush them! That too is love!" Said Sherry

"Guys, I have a plan but they might get mad at me," Lucy said.

"Because of the situation we are in, any plan is acceptable at this point," said Shadow moon

The sand doll raises her left fist and brings her down the group, the riders scatter dodging the attack as Lucy jumps into the sea and raises a golden key ...

" **Gate of the water carrier! Open up, Aquarius!"** Lucy screams as she puts the key in the water and twists it as if opening a door on the water, Aquarus appears.

"Aquarius ?!" Said Sherry surprised to see the celestial spirit

"Aquarius?" Said the riders

"What is the reason that Lucy invokes it? Aquarius never listens to her and above all attacks her ... which is what ..." said Shadow moon realizing what was Lucy's plan - "Oh my, this will be painful" he murmur

"The enemy is that woman! You hate women like her, do not you?" Lucy said pointing to her opponent - "Go for it!"

"Tch." Aquarius grunts in annoyed tone as she looks at her with her left eye

"I see your attitude did not change it, did not it ?! Stop complaining and do it!" Said Lucy angrily and annoyed by the same attitude of Aquarius as always

"I see you're still annoying. That's why you can not get a boyfriend," Aquarius said.

Lucy gets irritated as she screams in rage and begins to swing her arms up and down savagely- "Give me a break!" shouts.

"Has anyone else noticed that Aquarius's attitude reminds me of Lance?" Said Gaoh

"Yep" said Fifteen and Shadow moon

"Puppet attack! Puppet control!" Said Sherry as she puts Aquarius under her control, Aquarius's eyes now glow pink as did Taurus and Plue before- "Now Aquarius does what I 'll get it back"

"No! She is my triumph!" Lucy said

"What exactly is your trump card?" Fifteen asked

"Charlotte, Kiba ... I ask you to quickly fasten what is closest to you," said Shadow moon

"What's wrong, Kage?" Said Gaoh confused

"Things will be a bit choppy right now," said Shadow moon

"Then I can crush you with the power of the sea? Aquarius, remove that woman from my sight!" Sherry ordered when Aquarius snarled in response to the order.

"All, now," said Shadow moon as he nailed his sword deep to the ground and pressed beneath the ground. The same ones made Fifteen and Gaoh

"I planned to do it anyway!" Shouted Aquarius as she swung his urn and sent a massive burst of water from her. This creates a massive wave that travels to the head of the beach and Lucy.

The riders stood firmly to the ground as the water hit their armor, Gaoh looked up worried for Lucy ... do you realize he seems to be laughing happily that this is happening? That's until she is swept in the water as she screams in horror.

"Lucy!" Shouted Gaoh as he and the other riders struggled to stand as the waters pushed them away ...

"What an idiot ..." Sherry said, pausing at her prayer as she gasped in shock as she realized that the massive wave was also upon her and began to swing her arms up and down savagely as she cried in shock and horror over the attack now seeming to counterattack against her .-"Hey, wait ..."

But it's too late, since both Sherry and Lucy were now being dragged into the wave that has now been transformed into a water tornado as both are sent spinning through it

The riders stood firmly holding their weapons to the ground and managed to see little what was happening.

Aquarius begins to laugh as he looks down to see his work- "Who needs to" force the closed "anyway? I'll close it myself, thanks ... silly" he said while doing that and disappears.

The water begins to descend as now Lucy and Sherry were on the beach, both did not feel so good after that attack, as they both struggle to get up ... and stay as they are both who were now dizzy ...

"Aquarius is going to drown his enemies and allies with his waves" Lucy said with her eyes turning around and trying to get up

"I was sloppy" in the same way that she is also having trouble getting up and is really dizzy.

"How the hell did they form a contract ?! That woman really has a terrifying attitude," Shadow Moon said, removing a seaweed from her armor

"Like Lance," Gaoh said, shaking a little.

"She's exactly a female version of Lance" said Fifteen as she had a fish caught in her helmet

Lucy shakes her hand pointing up and down while Sherry thinks she is struggling with her as she throws her fists forward and then makes a pose as if she is saying "love" until the two of them run into each other. Alarming both the presence of the other and jumping back and forth, the two now look angry and annoyed at each other as they move their teeth together ... and then begin a comic battle ... hitting each other The other forward and backward, forward and backward as they slide back and forth through the sand around them.

"Should not we help Lucy?" Said Fifteen confused

"I demolish her five minutes" said Shadow moon watching the fight with fun

"Come on Lucy, fuck her!" Shouted Gaoh with a flag with "Lucy" written on it that appeared from nowhere and it is not known how he got it

"These are the skills of a Fairy Tail wizard," Lucy said.

"Trying to tie, right?" Sherry asked

"A draw? This is my victory!" Said Lucy standing on top of Sherry biting her head, causing her to cry until she jumped and the two returned to their game of spanking

"What are you talking about? You're just as dizzy as ..." Sherry said as she jumped back and kicked Lucy with both feet and the two of them back to clapping again.

"This is the weirdest battle I've ever seen in my life," Fifteen said.

"Totally" said Gaoh and Shadow moon

"So, what do you think of this?" Lucy said as she tied Sherry in the face, sending her down.

"I lost?" Sherry said in shock when she falls

"What do you think? I am also a mage of Fairy Tail" said Lucy as the sun begins to rise, its light shining through the ocean and soon hit the island

"Even if the flame of my life is about to end ... There is nothing false in my love for Reitei-sama" said Sherry with tears that fly from her face as you hear the sound of wedding bells and she thinks of Lyon with blue flowers behind him

"You're not going to die, princess of the drama," Lucy said.

Sherry hits the ground and in her final conscious moments she says- "Angelica ... come on ..."

Hearing this shakes Lucy as much as the riders as in the forest behind Lucy, the giant rat jumps from her to Lucy.

"Wait, that thing was not a puppet?" Said Lucy as she turns and sees her as she falls to her knees. "Oh no, I can not move my legs ..."

"Lucy," Gaoh shouted as he ran to her to protect her and slid his pass on his belt.

 **Full charge!**

Shit, I will not make it! "Grunted Gaoh as he ran as fast as he could

The giant rat approaches Lucy who screams in terror- "Aw, damn it

Suddenly someone knocks the rat off and cuts the creature across his chest, the person turned out to be Erza who handles one of his swords as she flies under the rat after cutting it off in the meantime Lucy and the riders pant at Shock See Erza

"We are so damned ..." said Shadow moon lowering his head

"It was a pleasure to be his friends," said Fifteen, shaking a little

"I'm too young to die and I still have not got a girlfriend!" cry Gaoh

The creature crashed to the ground right next to Sherry, now surely both were unconscious and out of the battle.

"Erza!" Shouting Lucy joyfully to see her ... until she notices the really angry look that Erza gives her- "... Madam" ends as she sweats as she realizes why Erza is here in the first place- "Oh yeah .. We broke the rules of the guild and followed an S class search without permission ... "he thought as he turned blue from fear at the sight of anger in his eyes.

Meanwhile Daimon, Elizabet and Aster ran through the forest when they heard a loud explosion when they reached their destination, they found a huge crater and footprints near there. The three riders followed the tracks until finally they went to the beach, where it found the unconscious giant rat, lying next to its owner Sherry, who also unconscious

"Wow," Daimon said as the three of them approached the place- "Which was what happened"

"Daimon" Lucy's voice said

The three riders turned around where Lucy was along with Kage, Kiba and Charlote

"You did this?" Aster said

"Incredible," said Elizabeth.

"Amazing, friends ... we knew they could do it." Daimon smiled.

"Daimon, Elizabeth, Aster!" Kage said with fear in his voice - "Run for your life!"

Daimon watched in confusion as Elizabeth and Aster turned and gasped in shock.

A drop of sweat rolled on his head as Daimon turned around only to find a sword pointing at his throat; His eyes followed the blade toward the armored arm that held her, and then to the owner of that arm- "Oh ... hey, Erza" he smiled faintly.

"Daimon," Erza said with a hard look,

"Um, can I explain?" Said Daimon, giggling

"Lucy! Kage! Kiba! Charlotte!" I called Happy looking for them everywhere since they left, had taken all day the last place that was missing was the beach and meets them - "There they are"

Suddenly she freezes when she sees that Daimon, Aster and Elizabeth were also but it was not for them that freezes but the person who was in front of them, Erza. Happy as she decides to escape while she did not see him but unfortunately was caught and hung upside down.

"Where is Natsu and the others?" Erza asked

"Listen to me Erza la-" said Daimon without finishing his sentence as Erza returned to point sword against his throat, his left eye glowed with fury while his right was hidden by his long hair.

"We can not leave," said Chalotte as Erza looked at her, causing her to feel scared. "Gray is hurt, and I do not think he can move"

"I'm sorry Erza but we're not going anywhere," Daimon said without breaking eye contact.

To the surprise of Fairy Tail magicians and riders, Daimon did not shudder.

"Maybe the Master already told you but I'll tell you again, maybe what Natsu and Happy did for stealing an S class request without permission was wrong ... What we did Lucy and we are also wrong to accept the mission with them But our duty as fairy tail wizards is to complete any mission no matter how difficult the situation is, we will never surrender to complete it, "said Daimon

"The request has been sent to each guild, would not it be better to leave it to some guild wizards to take over the job properly?" Said Erza

"It may be but what I or my team did is also as a duty of Kamen rider to help innocent people even if that means dying in the attempt. This island as its inhabitants are in danger due to an evil wizard trying to revive A super demon and the villagers have been living a curse for three years, "said Daimon raising his hand holding the sword line as a wound formed and looked Erza deep into the eyes

"I have come here to bring back to you disrupters of guild rules, and I am not interested in anything else," said Erza

Erza what you're doing is a clear sign that you do not give a shit about what happens to these people ... you're so focused that you care more about a group of rules breakers than saving a lot of people from becoming Demons and stop a powerful demon from being resurrected! " Scream Daimon tightening the blade with more force making the wound deeper

"Learn your place, rookie," Erza said.

"No," screamed Daimon, dropping his sword as his blood slid down - "I'm sorry, Erza, but I'm not going to sit idly by like this poor people suffer." And what about that mission against Eisenwald and Lullaby, huh! And we still did it Why is it an exception and this is not It's because a Dark Guild was involved The Masters of the Guild were in danger that included Master Makarov?

"You are tending to a mighty thin ice, Daimon, I do not care if you helped us on that mission ... If you do not stop now, I'll hit you without hesitation," said Erza holding his sword in a fighting position

"Then do it!" Scream Daimon raising his deck - "Henshin!" "I'm not supposed to be expelled from the guild, I'm going to stay on this island to help these people and If you want to prevent this ... I'm sorry but I'll fight with you if necessary! "

"Daimon!" Shouted Lucy Happy and the riders

Erza growled and I invoke a second sword

He listens under his gaze and then stares at her - "It seems to misjudge you, Erza!"

" What have you said?" Said Erza

"How dare you say that to the great Erza?" Happy scream with sweat flying from his head in panic.

"The great Erza?" Lucy asked

"I already said, I misjudge you ... When I met you I thought that you were a good person that you cared to protect the people and your friends but look at you now ... you care more the rules of the guild than to save the innocent people" said Ouja tightening his Fist harder - "I do not even know you!"

Erza's eyes widened before shouting and charging towards the rider.

Ouja did the same and charge

"Erza / Daimon! Everyone shouted

Both fighters ran as they swung their swords as a battle was formed ...

Meanwhile in the entrance of the temple Natsu, along with Lance, Emily and Oscar went to face Reitei

"Shoot ..." Natsu said after he yawned, he and the three riders approached the temple entrance- "I finally have a good idea, and I fall asleep." He pointed as he rubbed his eyes.

"I guess the fight was carried out than we thought," said Oscar

The group arrived at the door of the temple.

"Anyway, let's get started! Ready, fellas?" Natsu said as he raised his right fist to the door and looked at the three riders

Lance, Emily and Oscar nodded and prepared their respective belts

 **Change! Now!**

 **Same! Kujira! OOKAMIUO**

 **[GASHAT!] [Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which am I ?! I am Kamen rider!] [GACHAN! Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]**

"Okay, let's play" Genmu said as he, Poseidon and Sorcerer were ready to start the party

In a storage area for the villagers, Gray wakes up, the bandages wrap around his stomach and right arm, some ranging from his left shoulder around his body. Look around to find yourself in some sort of storage building like boxes, pots and mattresses are all around you

"Where I am?" Gray asks as he stands up and walks through the curtain door, coming out of a massive tent.

"Thank God! You woke up"

Gray looks to his left to see a young woman with short blue hair and pale skin, wearing an orange bra and a green skirt, plus a large purple and white necklace, red bracelets and a yellow strap around her neck, But then as the rest of the villagers, a part of her is demonic as her left leg is light blue with a dark blue horn on her knee.

"Where I am?" Gray asked

"These are the wineries, they are a little far from the village. Last night the village was destroyed, we all take refuge here" said the girl

"The village was destroyed?" Said Gray as he suddenly remembered Lyon's words of destroying the village - "Lyon, you bastard ... Did you really?" thought

"But thanks to Natsu, Lucy, Lance and the others that are called Kamen rider ... nobody was injured and we are grateful for them" said the girl

"Are they here, too?" Gray asked

"Yes, they told us to take him to his tent when he woke up," said the girl.

"I see," Gray said.

"They're waiting for him in the big tent," the girl said as she pointed Gray toward her.

Gray walks over to the tent and opens the curtain door ... just to be greeted by a still angry look on his face as Erza sits on a barrel with his left leg over his right and his hands together, Gray notices Of several wounds that were visible in the face of Erza as if it had fought with somebody then notice in the part like Lucy and Happy while Kage, Kiba, Charlotte, Elizabeth, Aster are to his right. Daimon was also found but just as Erza was also bruised in some areas of his body ...

You're late, Gray. "Erza said.

"Erza?" Gray said in shock when he saw her- "Lucy, Happy? Charlotte, Daimon, everyone?"

"Lucy told me what happened." "You were not supposed to stop Natsu?" "I have no words," Erza said.

"Where's Natsu? Where's Lance, Emily, Oscar?" Said Gray

"That's what I'd like to know," Erza said.

"They probably were going to fight against Reitei's subjects, but when we went to see, they were not there, I thought they would be all right and Erza told me to take her where you were, Gray."

"I looked up from the air, that's how we found this place" said Happy

"Gray, let's get Natsu and the others ... And we'll help them save these people," Erza said.

Gray is surprised by what she said

"Erza," Gray said.

"Do not say anything, you will still be punished but now we are going to help these people" said Erza coming out of the tent

"It seems that Daimon nii-san helped to be right," said Elizabeth

"What do you mean?" Gray asked her

"Erza wanted us to go get you, Natsu and the others to go back to the guild, but Daimon fought and decided to fight her," Kage said, surprising Gray

 _Flash back_

 _Both Erza and Ouja charge towards each other and in just a second in which the two move their swords at each other, both swords collide with each other it was as if they were repeating the fight they had a while ago in the guild but now it was Different Ouja was in his surviver form as Erza was in his_ _Tenrin no Yoroi (Armor of the Wheel of Heaven) each had cuts and scrapes for the fight as none stopped their pace ..._

 _Lucy, Happy as the other riders were tied by ropes to do nothing to stop this ..._

 _Strike vent_

 _Ouja summons metal horn and strikes Erza who uses his sword and blocks the attack as he continues beating him on the shoulder sending sparks flying as he immerses himself and strikes the magician's cheek ..._

 _Erza ran to him. The two swiftly moved their swords around them and collided with each other again nullifying themselves once more. They both swing their weapons at each other sending sparks in various directions_

" _Erza, Daimon stop!" Shout Lucy_

" _Nii-san, stop ..." shouted Elizabeth._

" _Daimon, I'll just tell you one last time ... lower your weapon and do as I say," said Erza_

" _No! I will not leave this village and its people before I do my duty and save them" shout Ouja charging towards Erza_

 _Erza grunts_ _\- "Dance my swords" screams as he looms in the air and draws his two swords out, summoning a circle of swords around him - "Circle swords!"_

 _Ouja blocked the swords as some managed to rub it with sparks but did not stop and hit Erza with all his strength making the mage back._

 _"Is not our work as magicians supposed to be helping people? Are not we supposed to help people who need it, protect them from those who want to hurt and kill them?" Shout Ouja as blocking another sword attack- "A demon is about to resurrect and these people are about to lose their mind and maybe even killed by this demon and all you care about is to bring some breakers out of the rule again To the guild ?! "_

 _Erza changes to his_ _Rengoku no Yoroi_ _and beat Ouja with his gun but still undeterred as he kicks his stomach_

" _They said that this demon was going to be thawed for tonight, there is no time for another guild to pick this up because that damn devil will be free and will cause death and destruction everywhere," shouted Ouja as his style was more aggressive and hits Without rest to Erza as he recoiled_

" _Oh no Daimon stop!" I scream Kage scared ..._

" _What's wrong?" Lucy said to see the expression of fear of Kage and the one of Elizabeth like the other riders_

" _Daimon, he's going through his Takeshi Asakura mode," Elizabeth said._

" _Takeshi Asakura?" Lucy asked_

" _It is the name of the first title bearer of Kamen rider Ouja named Takeshi Asakura, he is a sadistic criminal who loves battle and bloodshed," said Charlotte_

" _And if it is as evil as it is that Daimon wears the armor of such a despicable type?" Happy said_

" _Because they shared the same story ..." said Aster_

"They will _see both Daimon and Takeshi killed their families at a young age putting their own house on fire with their family still inside," said Elizabeth taking the surprise of the two Fairy Tail magicians_

" _But his motives were different, Takeshi killed his parents out of emotion while Daimon was because his_ _abusive parents beat him every time something went wrong ..._ _he lived a long time in the correctional facility where he began to make fights with someone who bothers him but Thanks to the help of the correctional people saw that he did wrong and I try to correct ... "said Aster_

" _But his dark side still remains and named it according to that dark rider ... When Daimon enters that mode acts as a violent fighter however is controlled not to affect the people he wants to protect but it costs him since his emotions flow without control ... What Erza did was that he detonated his violent personality and is demonstrating it in this battle "said Charlotte_

 _Ouja holds Erza's arm and lifts it causing the girl to ache ..._

" _I do not care that I broke the rules, the cause of the way I see it, if we did not come here, then these guys would have brought that demon back to life are the only ones who can prevent that from happening" Said Ouja - "I do not give a damn what you do, hit me down if you want, but I will do my job and save these people"_

 _Erza punches him without hesitation but in the background knew that Daimon said it was true but what worried him was his way of acting was violent as if he really wants to hurt her ..._

" _I'm going to do my job as a magician and prevent those bastards from reviving that devil, forcing others back into the guild, beating me for breaking the rules and defying their authority." But know this, if that demon is brought back The life ... "said Ouja grabbing his neck -" all the death and destruction that follows that thing will be in your hands to stop "he said staring at her face before he released her and returned to normal -" I am not going To continue fighting ... take this opportunity to hurt me and make me unconscious so that it is easier for you to return to the guild ... this is your decision and I hope you take the consequences when you finally decide "_

 _Erza grunts with rage at this and returns to her standard armor. Lucy and Happy watched this with admiration as both hearts also beat quickly from the tension they were in. The riders also tensed but to a lesser degree, Daimon encouraged them to continue with this and are more than willing to fight Erza if need be. Erza turned to them and raised his sword._

 _"Hey, Erza, calm down!" I beg Lucy as the sweat runs down her face like crazy and her eyes turn white_

" _We did not do anything, I swear!" Shout Happy_

 _Then in a few quick moves, Erza cuts the strings of both surprising by this_

 _"The current situation is unacceptable. So let's continue this after the current problem is resolved," Erza said._

 _"Erza!" Shouted Lucy and Happy with joy now thinking things will be fine._

 _"Do not get the wrong idea, it will be punished after this is over," Erza said, holding her back to the two of them._

 _"Yes ..." they both agreed that it was too good to be true._

 _Erza then cuts the rope of the riders ... as soon as I look at Daimon_

" _I knew you'd make the right decision," Daimon said with a smile._

 _Erza only looked at him neutral before saving his sword - "Move, we have to go where Gray, Natsu and the others are" I order_

" _Yes," they all said as they made their way to each other_

 _End of flash back ..._

Gray was surprised by what Daimon did, part of him agreed as he would take the same action and face Erza but not as far as fighting against her.

"Come on Gray, we have to go help Natsu and the others" said Daimon who had his head looking down as if he did not really like this happening and came out of the tent

"Daimon is like this even after the fight," said Lucy worried.

"He really did not like fighting Erza this time, it was not like the same joy he did when they fought as friends but rather shattered to see the woman he appreciates acted in that disinterested way," said Elizabeth

"The woman who appreciates?" Said Gray

"They'll see ... please do not tell him I told them but I think Daimon has a crush on Erza," said Elizabeth

"What?!" Shouted Gray, Lucy and Happy in shock as the riders shrugged "I figured it out"

"Shhhh ... do not yell or you'll hear us," Elizabeth said, waving her hands, indicating that they would keep the silence ...

"As?" Said Happy without talking

"How come you guys are not surprised?" Lucy asked the riders.

"Once at a party we play truth and challenge where we ask Daimon what his type of woman is," said Kage

"He replied that a good-hearted, strong, intelligent, kind who cares for his friends and help whoever else needs it," Kiba said.

"And she said they liked the red-haired girls," Charlotte said.

"If they say so, it would seem that Erza fits in all categories, although she may be hesitant since she is afraid," said Gray

"Please do not tell her I told you, my brother can be shy for those things," Elizabeth said, putting both hands together.

"Anyway, we have to leave now. We have to finish this mission once and for all," Gray said as the group nodded and they left the tent to go to the temple where Erza and Daimon stepped forward where none of them wanted to speak and looked On opposite sides.

Back in the temple ... On a throne inside a room, Lyon Vastia was in front of the throne chair.

"What a pity. Are you the only one left, Toby?" Said in disappointment to see that only one of his fellow mages standing before him

Toby grunts in an uncomfortable tone.

"Damn Fairy tail ... Not bad" said Lyon sitting on the throne

"The resurrection of Deliora could be at risk" A new voice like another person enters the room. It was a hermit man with thick, long green hair with a brown cloak over his red robe and a strange tribal-looking mask with four horns on what conceals his face

"Then you were here, Zalty ..." said Lyon

"Deliora is going to be resurrected when we pour all the power of the moon into tonight," Zalty said. "But if the Moon Drip ceremony is interrupted Deliora will be on the ice forever ... And more importantly, Titania joined the enemies"

"As always, your intelligence is quick," said Lyon as he lifts his left hand as in cold air covers him - "But I will not be beaten. Nothing can defeat the ice sword that surpasses that of Ur ..."

"It's very encouraging to hear that, if ... In that case, it's been a long time but I'll join the fight," Zalty said with a slight bow

"Wait, you used to fight before ?!" Shout Toby surprised

"Yeah, I know some lost magic," Zalty said.

"What a more sinister subject," Lyon said as the building began to shake, which caught him and the others.

"An earthquake ?!" Toby said worriedly when the building starts shaking then he looks at his left and then starts to come and go as the arms are shaking strongly- "The ruins are collapsing!" He screams as his voice echoes

Further down, Natsu strikes with a fire-coated fist and then kicks at some of the pillars

 _ **Chu Don!**_

 _ **Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands! Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands!**_ _ **Volcano Shooting strike! Hi hi hi**_

Genmu uses gashacon bugvisor in beamgun mode and shoots to the right pillars like Sorcerer with the WizarSwordGun and the volvano ring fireballs that hit the pillars of the left and Poseidon destroys the others with her harpoon causing even more destruction.

These attacks appear to be the cause of the problem for the temple to lean left causing Lyon followers who were inside to fall towards the left side of the building while Natsu and the riders continue their destruction with Natsu firing a roaring fire dragon upwards Traveling through several floors and even beyond the room where Lyon and his group were, surprising them.

"What is this?" Lyon said

"They do not waste their time ... look they're down there" Zalty said as Lyon and Toby look through the hole, Natsu's detection and the riders at the bottom of it.

"Well, it looks like we've been spotted." Genmu said

"I prefer to destroy it before it has found us, but these ruins are much harder to tear down than I thought, even with four of us working on it." Natsu said

"What are they trying to do?" Lyon said

"It's not obvious to stop your plans, idiot!" Said Poseidon

"If we tilt the building enough then ..." said Sorcerer

"... the moonlight can not land on the demon in the basement" Genmu finished

"Damn, how dare you ?! Damn Fairy Tail," said Lyon angrily.

"I do not know ... I did not understand anything that is going on" Toby said with a question mark floating in his head

"They are trying to tilt the ruins, destroying half the pillars of the base of the ruins can tilt the building and the light will not fall on Deliora," Zalty explained. "Well ... I think that's his plan, it seems Are very cunning than they seem "

"Enough chats!" Scream Natsu as he lights the flames under his feet that levitate him in the air

"The same I say" said Genmu hitting a purple block where a blue medal appears representing a rider jumping - "Today if I am lucky" absorbs the medal as his body shines

"Let's get this over with," said Sorcerer, placing a ring

 **Flexible! Now!**

"Fire on your legs? Magic rings? Strange items and armor?" Said Lyon has never seen the magic or skills of riders or Natsu

"The boy with pink hair can produce flames all over his body! And the one with black hair can summon armor, the other uses magic rings, and the last one can control the water!" Said Toby

Natsu is pushed through the holes so fast, that Lyon is not able to react in time as the dragon slayer gives him a headbutt in the stomach to surprise Toby whose mouth opens while Zalty just smiles. However cracks of Lyon's body is broken, it is revealed to be an ice clone.

"Huh? Was it fake?" Said Natsu realize as he turns around and sees Lyon preparing to destroy him with his ice magic

" _Ice Make: Eagle!"_ Lyon screams as he summons several eagles flying towards Natsu- "You can not dodge it from the air!"

Genmu prepared himself as he took a great leap that lifted him out of the hole as Sorerer reached out his arm to grasp the ledge and then held Poseidon causing them both to rise and hurl themselves through the holes in the ground ...

"Special delivery" Genmu said firing lightning bolts as Sorcerer fires from his Wizardswordgun and Poseidon direct watercuts to the ice eagles of Lyon ...

"They ... destroyed my eagles?!" Said Lyon in shock.

Natsu smiles as he falls to the ground, landing in his hands as he pushes himself back and shoots Lyon with a blast of fire from both his legs. The ice wizard just crouches under the attack as the fire burns the wall behind him.

Cheap tricks ... "said Lyon annoyed because he is forced to jump when Natsu does the same attack, but he does spin in all directions.

"All together," Genmu said.

" _Karyū no Hōkō!"_ Scream Natsu firing a stream of fire as Genmu fires a powerful lightning, Sorcerer fires varis bursts and Poseidon a water cut ...

Zalty extends his left hand toward them like the ground beneath Natsu and the riders suddenly the ground softens and then disappear altogether, sending them to a fall through him screaming in surprise.

Lyon lands on the ground and looks at his ally

"Looks like you're lucky, Reitei-sama," Zalty said with a smile.

"I just think I was beaten by you," Toby said with his whole body burned but he seemed to ignore it.

"What did you do?" I ask Lyon

"Indeed…?" Said Zalty

"Do not avoid the question. It was your magic that destroyed the floor!" Lyon said

"Ah, Reitei-sama ... nothing escapes your eyes, but please understand it, I can not allow you to lose before you revive Deliora," Zalty said.

"Are you telling me that I would have lost if I hit those attacks?" Lyon asked as he released a large amount of cold air into the room before that release of ice beneath him and transformed the room into ice- "Get out of here.I'll end up with them myself"

Natsu holds up as he rises from the hole as the riders managed to leap and prepare for battle.

"I'm the only one who can defeat Deliora!" Lyon reigned, "Lyon said with a dark and angry look on his face." Even to say I have problems with a brat and three guys with rare armor is an insult "

"Oh, my ..." Zalty said.

"Defeating Deliora?" Said Natsu

"Then he does not plan to revive it to cause destruction to the world," Genmu said.

"But why?" Sorcerer question

In the forest ... The rest of the group, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Erza and team DARK run and fly in the case of Happy as fast as possible towards the temple

"Defeating Deliora? Is that your goal?" Lucy asked as Gray had explained the real plans of Lyon

"Does it in order to overcome Ur?" Ouja said

"So I was not planning to resuscitate him and cause death and destruction ... but he does not know what he's exposing himself to," said Shadow moon

Back in the temple ...

"But he's not half defeated yet, so you want to free him just to fight him?" Natsu asked

"And all that is to beat your master? That's too crazy," Genmu said as the group was standing in front of Lyon

"I'm going to beat Ur so I can continue with my dreams!" Shouted Lyon sending more eagles of ice towards them

 **Barrier! Now!**

Sorcerer creates a magic circle blocking some ice eagles but others passed through the barrier causing the riders and Natsu to jump back avoiding the attack ...

"Then why do not you straighten Ur directly?" Said Natsu jumping forward to attack Lyon but is intercepted by an ice eagle causing him to retreat

"That's true, is not it easier to face your teacher instead of doing all this madness?" Said Poseidon destroying another ice eagle

"It's because she's dead, right?" Said Genmu supposing this - "It is most logical and there is no other reason ... or else you would not be trying to revive that demon"

"It's right ... they did not know it? Ur already dead" said Lyon

Natsu and the riders then think back to what Gray said when he first met Deliora

 _The demon that Ur, who taught me magic, risked his life to seal it_

"Then I end up dying?" Said Natsu

"It's right and it's Gray's fault," Lyon said, summoning more ice eagles behind Natsu, Genmu, Poseidon and Sorcerer.

They noticed it and they turn around like the impact of the eagle on them, I believe a giant freezing fog that scurries the view of Lyon. As the fog leaves, Natsu reveals bruises on his arms as he picks them up to defend his face as the riders stood firmly doing what Natsu did.

"I do not know what happened in the past, but what you're trying to do is causing a lot of people to suffer." "I'm going to force you to have your eyes!" With my hot flames, Natsu said as he summons a fireball in his left hand.

"What you are doing is very dangerous. You are putting a lot of lives in danger if you release it," said Poseidon

"If Ur was so powerful but could not defeat the demon and only seal it ... what makes you believe that you can defeat him?" Said Sorcerer

"Like Natsu, we'll force you to have your eyes if that means kicking your ass" said Genmu

Back to the group they went closer to the forest ...

"The objective of Lyon was always to overcome Ur. And now that Ur is not, he wants to defeat Deliora, the only enemy Ur could not kill, only to overcome it," Gray said as he bent his right arm against a tree, explaining the Things to others,

"I see. That's the only way to overcome someone who is already dead," Lucy said.

"Aye" Happy said

"No ... The ... Lyon does not know," Gray said, drawing the group's attention - "It's true that Ur is no longer with us, but ... Ur still lives!"

Lucy gasped, and Erza's expression was surprised. The riders had a look of surprise except for Charlotte who simply nodded as if something was discovered and now that she had a piece of that puzzle, now only had to find out before it's too late ...

 **End of chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it was going to be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	18. Chapter 17:Final Battle on Galuna Island

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being frightened by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple hue as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 17: Final Battle on Galuna Island!**

"Ur is still alive," Gray said.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked ...

"Yes, you said that Ur is dead and now you say that she is alive ... How is it that someone who is dead but can still live?" Said Shadow moon

"This is so confusing," Eternal said with both hands on his head.

"Can I be a zombie?" Said Gaoh

"No, that's not it. There may be something else in his magic that somehow preserves his soul," said Fifteen

"Charlotte is right but ..." Gray said as he clenched his fist but soon felt Charlotte's hand holding him, the ice wizard sees her and although it was covered by a mask could see his look that reassured him for some reason - Sigh * Ten years ago ... The city where I lived was attacked by Deliora. It did not take a day to completely destroy it ... "

Gray took a deep breath before continuing his story about a boy who lost everything, his city was destroyed, his parents murdered, Ur and Lyon find him and take him as a student and taught him magic Ice Make ... and also acquire the Bad habit of taking off clothes. One day he heard Deliora and left Ur and Lyon to face the demon and defeat him to avenge his parents, however, this was not how he collapsed during the battle and woke to find Ur fighting the demon. She told him to take Lyon who was knocked out during the battle and to run and when he was about to leave he realized that Ur had somehow lost one of his legs and replaced him with an ice leg.

Gray spoke sadly as a tear trickled down his cheek. Charltte slipped his hand away to wipe away as he continued with his tale

Lyon had woken up when he told her that his dream was to outmaneuver Ur who was about to perform the IcedShell spell on the demon that although it was a powerful spell, uses the spirit and physical body of the user to freeze the target in a Block of ice, destroying hers body, but somehow still alive in the form of ice. Ur was able to stop him before she killed himself and seal the demon, before disappearing told Gray to tell Lyon that she died and told him to enter the future, as it would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora locked in ice and the sacrifice of Ur. She rebuked Gray for his death and the two apprentices separated ...

As Gray finished his story, Lucy had turned to look at the temple.

"Huh? The ruins are ... inclined?" Lucy said

"What happened?" I ask you, Happy.

"It sure was Natsu," Gray said.

"Yes," Erza agreed.

"And if Natsu is there, it means that Lance, Oscar and Emily are there too and probably helping in whatever they do," said Orga

"I'm not sure how they did it, but only Natsu would come up with something as crazy as this. It does not matter if they did it properly or not but now that the moonlight does not shine on Deliora," said Gray

"Who would say that the tendency for destruction could be useful," Lucy said as she readjusted her head as Happy does.

"I knew I did not plan to turn it around," said Happy then accidentally cracking his head all the way to the right side as he made a breaking sound causing Lucy to be surprised

"That must have hurt," Eternal said, surprised too.

At that time, Erza and turns his head in the other direction and seems to feel something, the riders realize this as at that moment from the other line of trees, a boomerang with blades is thrown through the bushes in the group.

"Watch out!" Shout Daimon and Erza as she literally hit Lucy and Happy safety distance

Ouja, Erza, Gray, Eternal, Orga, Fifteen, Gaoh and Shadow who quickly use their sword blocking the attack.

"Who's there?!" Asked Erza as Lucy and Happy hit hard on two trees, Lucy was hit in the back of the head while Happy crashed against the side of her head.

"We find them Fairy Tail", said a follower and her group that before perhaps all are followers of Lyon, all armed with big and curved swords.

"We're not going to let him interfere with Reitei-sama!" Said a male follower

"These guys ..." Gray said.

"The followers of Lyon?" Said Erza

"We're surrounded!" Lucy said recovering from the fall and stopped again finding more followers in front of her.

"Aye!" Said Happy, still with his head bowed

"I'll take care of them," Erza said as she summoned one of her magic swords.

"Erza ..." Gray said.

"Go, Gray, finish your business with Lyon," Erza said.

"Do not worry, we're here just go," Lucy said as she prepared her whip.

"Aye!" Said Happy appearing next to Lucy, with the fixed head, while exerts a fish to half eat in its paws.

"Guys," Gray said.

"You have important matters your old friend. Just leave these guys to us and do not lose!" Said Ouja as he and the riders are ready to fight

"Good luck Gray," said Fifteen

Gray smiled as he ran to the temple for the battle against his old friend Lyon ...

Inside the temple a burst of fire explodes out through a wall of ice. Natsu, Genmu, Sorcerer and Posidon continue their fight against Lyon, who holds his right arm and seems angry with having to deal with them.

Back out, Gray runs as fast as he can towards the temple

"He does not know that Ur is still alive. The only one who can stop him ... it's me!" Gray thought

Back inside the temple Natsu says how the riders were still battling against Lyon for quite some time now with neither side gaining an advantage over the other ...

"Damn, this has no end," Natus said. "You gave up and you gave up, bully-eyed bastard"

"Your eyes are very big and they're pointing at me" Lyon replied.

"It's time to finish this." Natsu said as she covered her right fist in the fire.

"I agree" Genmu said preparing to use level 10 against that guy

"I like how that sounds," Lyon said as cold air surrounds his body.

At that moment there is a crack in the ice wall behind Natsu and the riders catching the attention of Lyon. The crack is getting bigger.

"Gray?" Said Natsu surprised as he, Genmu, Poseidon, Sorcerer and Lyon are surprised to see it.

"Natsu, Lance, Emily, Oscar ... Leave that guy to me" Gray said walking between the two

"You already lost with him once, remember?" Said Natsu

"This time, I will not lose. I'm going to end this," Gray said.

"Tch, you better ... because I was about to kick your ass" Genmu said as under his fighting pose knowing that Gray would not accept a no in response

"You speak with great confidence," said Lyon

"It was my fault that Ur died ten years ago," Gray said as Lyon frowned. "But ... Hurting my friends ... Hurting the village ... Trying to melt the ice ... I can not forgive that.I'm going to punish you for all of them, Lyon "

Gray takes a stand, bending a little and crosses his hands in front of him in the sign of an "X" with the right arm above his left. This seems to shock Lyon who seems to know what he is about to do.

"That pose ... Iced Shell!" Lyon said

"Iced Shell?" They questioned Natsu and the riders but remembered again when Gray told them about this when the demon was first encountered.

 _"Ur made the magic Ice Shell into this demon. It's a demon that Ur risked his life to seal."_

" _They did not listen? Ur already dead!"_ The words of Lyon also remembered

The four are able to reconstruct what happened to Ur.

"Wait a minute ... Iced Shell ..." said Sorcerer

"It can not be," Poseidon said in shock.

"Kill the person who uses it" concludes Genmu

Meanwhile in the forest ...

 **Exceed charge!**

 **Eternal! Maximo drive!**

 **Full charge!**

 **Final vent**

 **Fifteen squash!**

"Gaaaahhhh!" Lyon fans shouted as the battle continued while Erza, Lucy, Happy the rest of the DARK team were still fighting ...

Erza annihilated most with her weapons change as Lucy invoked Taurus to help him in battle. As the fight progressed, with Erza, Lucy and the riders slowly wearing out, Charlotte soon feels there is a change in the air as she realizes how Ur had been turned into ice ...

"Something's wrong, I'm going to get Gray!" Shout Fifteen, while hitting two minions before throwing them away

"What?!" Said Erza barely had time to scream before Charlotte ran to the temple

"Damn too many," Gaoh said, starting to get tired while hitting one of them

"At this rate we will not be able to continue fighting" said Shadow moon throwing a kick sending to fly to one of the followers

"Then what do we do?" Lucy asked as Happy tried to hit an enemy with a piece of half-eaten fish ...

"Follow" order Erza

Daimon growled as he did not know what to do but suddenly

 **[Attack rider: Blast]**

The group watched as bursts of energy hit some henchmen as everyone watched what was happening. Daimon and the other riders realized who did this

Footsteps sounded like a miserable figure jumping in the middle of Fairy Tail mages, riders and Lyon followers ...

"Who you are?!" Said a follower of Lyon

The silhouette rose showing his armor shining ...

"Dark Decade" said Ouja surprised that he will return

"It must be an ally of Fairy Tail, tie it up!" shout a female follower as the group attacked ...

"Mph" said Dark Decade by inserting a card

 **[Attack rider: Slash!]**

Subject the rider booker and charge towards the enemy and I end up with all of them in a blink ...

"Who is that? Is he an ally of you?" Asked Erza to Daimon

"No ..." said Ouja- "Is he helping us?"

"But if he attacks us," Orga said.

"This is so confusing," Eternal said.

"Do not tell me," Gaoh said.

The riders watched as Dark Decade fought the enemy non-stop

Charlotte kept running toward the temple, praying that it was not too late to stop Gray before he made the biggest mistake of his life

"Gray," she thought.

Back inside the temple ...

"Bastard ... did you go crazy?" Lyon said

"Return the villagers to what they used to be, take your friends and leave this island immediately," Gray Gray warned, appearing a blue magic circle on the ground around him- "This is the last chance I give you"

"I see ... You think you can fool me with that magic?" Said Lyon with a mocking smile- "It's useless"

Gray's only response was to reduce his eyes as the magic circle lit up like a tornado of cold bursts of air whirling around him, loose clothes at Natsu, Lyon, and Sorcerer were blown back by the force of the wind

"I mean it," Gray said with a serious look.

"Gray, no!" Cried Charlotte's voice as Natsu, Genmu, Sorcerer and Poseidon looked where the hole where Fifteen stood ...

"Charlotte," Natsu said.

Gray looked at her before turning back to Lyon.

"Because you!" Said Lyon trying to attack Gray, but seems to be ruined again by the wind.

"Gray!" Scream Natsu

"What are you doing?!" Poseidon asked

"It does not matter how many years go by, it will not change that it's my fault Ur's death. I have to take responsibility for it ... Now is the time." Gray shouted, as Lyon just shocked. "I'm prepared to I've been for the last ten years! "

"Are you serious?!" Shouted Lyon still in shock

"Answer me, Lyon!" Gray said as cracks begin to appear on his body- "Are we going to die together or live both ?!"

"You do not have the courage to die, you can not do it," Lyon challenged.

"Very badly," Gray said quietly. The magical energy was almost pure white, as it swirled even heavier around Gray and Lyon.

"Gray!" Shout Natsu., Genmu, Poseidon and Sorcerer

"Gray, YOU DO NOT MUST!" Shout Fifteen canceling her transformation and looks with tears in her eyes

"Natsu, Erza, Daimon, Charlotte, Lance, Kiba, Oscar, Emily, Elizabeth, Aster, Kage ... all in Fairy Tail ... Sorry, but this is my way out. Gray thought as he prepared the spell ...

"Gray no!" Charlotte shouted, stepping forward in front of Gray and Lyon, causing Gray to stop his spell by making it disappear "

"What are you doing ?!" Gray shouted at her while Lyon was in shock.

"What are you doing?!" Shouted Charlotte repeating her own question in turn. "I will not let you Gray, I will not let you cast your life! How can you do that, if you lose in a fool like him ?!"

Gray dropped his stance, and stared at her- "I have a pending account! I do not care if I have to die to do it!" he shout

Charlotte gave him a cooler glance that she possessed, "You're a coward, Gray Fullbuster!"

"What?" Said Gray as that statement shocked him

"You are a coward!" Charlotte shouted with tears in her eyes- "Dying is easy, Gray, living that is the trick ... Take the blame ... Take it from her, accept it or not ... And go on with your life." Ur did not sacrifice her life, Just to see that you pass dejected. Live for it, live it Fairy Tail!

At that point, the entire building begins to shake, catching everyone in the room's attention as they look up and chunks of ice are now falling around them from the resounding.

"What's up?!" Natsu asked

"The temple ..." Genmu said.

"Why are you shaking?" Said Poseidon

Outside of the temple ... Erza cuts off several of Lyon's followers, Lucy uses her distance whip from some of them as Tausu attacks some

"Take that!" Shouting Happy as he throws ... a lot of sea things in one of the follower's mouths as he holds a watermelon above his head.

Daimon and the other riders were still struggling but still in doubt as to why Dark Decade decides to help them ...

 **[Attack rider: Slash!]**

Dark Decade makes a cut to followers by throwing them in the air

"Do not hesitate! We must not allow anyone to stand in the way of Reitei sama!" A follower shouts, the rest of them shouting according to her.

"Those guys are very annoying," Ouja said.

"Do not even tell me ..." said Dark Decade

Daimon felt that the voice of Dark Decade was familiar but it was heard distorted ...

Suddenly, the ground around Fairy Tail mages, riders, and followers begins by shaking the capture of their attention.

"What is that sound?" Erza asked as Lucy turned her head trying to find the source from which she came.

"An earthquake?" Eternal said

"Oh no!" Lucy shouts as the others turn their gaze to see that the temple has been fixed

"The ruins have returned to their original position!" Happy screams.

Back in the temple ... Natsu hits the ground with his feet and fists like Gray, Charlotte, Genmu, Poseidon and Sorcerer looked around wondering how the temple was only fixed

"What the hell?!" Shout Natsu angrily as he jumped all over the place

"Now the moonlight will descend on Deliora again!" Said Gray

"But how, we and Natsu caused so much damage," said Poseidon

"There is no way this place should have been able to fix itself!" Sorcere said

"Tch, what a nuisance ... it seems we have an unexpected guest" Genmu said as he was right

"Sorry for the interruption," Zalty said as she ran into the room in the direction of Lyon

"Zalty, is this your doing?" I ask Lyon

"* Laughter * The moon will come very soon, just return the temple to normality" said Zalty

"Who the heck is he?" Said Gray

"After all my work to tilt it, how did you fix it ?!" Scream Natsu

"Hey! We also helped tilt it, remember?" Genmu said

Zalty looks at Natsu- "Oh," he said before starting to giggle, which infuriated Natsu

"How did you fix it ?!" Screamed Natsua as his head enlarged and sharpened his teeth and his tongue became snake-shaped.

"I guess we should start with the Moon Drip ceremony," Zalty said.

"Ignored?!" Natsu said in shock while his arms unfold- "Oh, now I'm on masked!" Screams as the flames explode down the sides of the head - "Damn you do not run away!" I shout after Zalty who is still laughing

"Hey Natsu!" Scream Genmu

"Natsu!" Scream Gray

Natsu pauses and turns to Gray- "I'm going to beat you up a million times. You take care of things!" I yell as he turns around

Gray was surprised that he was now allowed to fight for Lyon himself

"Last time you lost and it was a disgrace," said Natsu.

"Yes," Gray replied.

"It was not for you," Natsu said.

"I know," Gray said.

"It was for all Fairy Tail!" The two of them say in unison, looking back at each other and smiling before Natsu then escapes after Zalty.

"We'll go with Natsu so he does not commit any idiots," Genmu said as he, Sorcerer and Poseidon go after Natsu

"Gray, I know this is your battle but I can not keep my arms crossed and that's why I'm going to help you!" Charlotte said with determination.

"Okay," Gray nodded.

"You really have interesting companions, Gray," Lyon said calmly.

"Lyon listen to me," said Gray. "Ur is still alive"

Lyon's eyes widened

"Iced Shell is a spell is a spell that turned your body into ice that imprisons Deliora ... The same ice that you try to melt ... is Ur"

Lyon still watching in shock

"Ur turned that ice and still invites!" I apologize for not telling you before.I promised Ur not to tell you because if you knew you would find a way to reverse the spell, "said Gray

"Gray" said Lyon

"Then Lyon, stop this!" Said Gray but suddenly Lyon appears in front of him and extends his hand as a magic circle appears.

"Gray!" Charlotte shouted as she saw before her eyes that Gray's back was a puma of ice ...

"I already heard that story," said Lyon with a dark smile - "But that ice is no longer Ur. They are only his remains"

"Did you know?" Gray said on the floor trying to get up.

"Did you really think Ur was still alive?" Said Lyon - "Hurry and grow"

"You knew it and still ..." Gray said as he clenched his teeth in anger.

"And what if?" Lyon said

"Damn bastard!" Charlotte shouted glaring at Lyon, who was calm in front of her, but once she had his gaze, she slid her face into a disdainful smile

"What the hell do you think can make a girl to me ?!" Shouted Lyon as his magical aura intensified around him.

"I'm not a girl." Charlotte said with the driver sengoku tied around her waist and pulls out her lockseed and activates it

 **Fifteen!**

A zipper opens like a skull descends ...

"I'm a Kamen rider ... Henshin!" Scream Charlotte cutting the lockseed emitting a guitar riff

 **Fifteen arms! (** _ **Crunching of bones to the sinister chorus)**_

The skull descends as Fifteen's armor forms in his body ...

"I am Kamen rider Fifteen!" Said Charlotte swinging Yorimaru on his back - "And this is my stage now!"

...

"Stop there masked bastard! How did you fix the ruins ?!" Natsu shouted angrily as she continued to chase Zalty with wide, white eyes.

Far ahead of Natsu, Zalty stops short and raises his right hand on the ceiling, a massive white magic circle appears above him as the ceiling above is apparently cut into a circle and begins to fall towards Natsu who sees it come.

"Do you think that's going to work for me?" Natsu said as he jumps and throws a fire-coated kick in the rubble to destroy him.

Genmu, Sorcerer and Poseidon arrive late just to see how Zalty smiled and slowly waves the hand in front of him, debris around Natsu and the riders suddenly fly through the air and form again together in the circle of the Rock and then he fixes himself on the roof as if he would never have broken in the first place, surprising Natsu and the riders in what just happened.

"As you can see, this is how you return the ruins to how they were before," said Zalty

"What kind of magic was that?" Natsu asked as the sweat flies left her face.

"One of the lost spells, a magic so powerful and its side effects are so serious it was erased from history," Zalty said with a smile.

"From history?" Natsu asked

"You dragon slayer, too," Zalty said.

"Mine?" Natsu asked with a bead of sweat and two question marks that appear on both sides of the head

"And as for you," Zalty said, punching Genmu and the other riders - "Their magic is strange. It seems that you make use of Requip magic, but you can only change and equip your armors with those strange straps around Not only that, your armor, weapons and the powers that come with them are the things that I have never seen before. So, if you are using some strange lost magic that I have never heard before ... or is it something I'm going to have to think about it later, or find something in it "

"Tch, get the fuck out of this shit!" Scream Genmu firing a bolt from his gashacon bugvisor

Zalty teleports herself away from the attack

"He disappeared!" Shouted Natsu in shock, while he and the riders look around, but they did not see him anywhere

With Charlotte and Gray ...

"Ice Make: Eagle!" Shoutm Lyon invoking multiple birds flying in the direction of the riders.

 **Fifteen! Au Lait!**

"Ha!" Shout Fifteen creating several cuts of darkness destroying the attacks of Lyon

"What?!" Said Lyon as he dodged one of the cuts- "I will not be defeated by you! My destiny is to overcome Ur! Ice Make: Dragon!" spinning unleashing an ice dragon

"Pathetic!" Fifteen said cutting the lockseed three times

 **Fifteen! Sparking!**

Fifteen's body was covered by dark energy as the image of a giant skeleton appears behind her holding onto a giant version of Yorimaru.

"Try this!" Shout Fifteen swinging his sword as the giant skeleton imitate the same action impacting the ice dragon destroying him, then swinging his sword again heading to Lyon

"Ice Make: Shield" Lyon said creating a shield but immediately had to dodge as his defense collapsed ...

You know that he is the reason our Master, Ur, had to use Iced Shield to begin with! " Shouted Lyon sending another fleet of birds to her

Fifteen looks at Gray who is still trying to get up before looking back at Lyon as he blocks his attack- "I know! I do not care!" Gray was eight when he challenged Deliora! He knew nothing better, all he knew was The anguish and loneliness that the devil had caused him! " Said as she runs and throws a blow to the jaw of Lyon

Lyon staggered back, then prepared himself, "If you know then, why do not you support my cause? You owe him nothing! He deserves to die for the crushing of my dreams, for killing Ur!" Shouted Lyon, throwing a stroke of luck in Charlotte's stomach, making her stagger for a moment.

Fifteen immediately grabbed him by the arm and hit him against the ice wall, then lunged forward, crushing him to the floor.

"I really hate you!" Shout Fifteen - "When a child tries to kill his father, or to kill his master or kill the one who is near them ... I will never meet Ur and make fun of Gray with her. And I was about to die instead of you and your selfish desires ... you have crossed the line "

Gray heard his words as he got up and looked at Charlotte's strength ...

"Charlotte," Gray said.

Suddenly the lockseed heisei began to birch. Charlotte takes it and to her surprise the icon of OOO changes to its stronger version ... Putotyra combo, she soon looks at Lyon- "You have tormented Gray, who is someone special to me like any other in the guild and for that, I have Finished playing with you "shout by squeezing the lockseed

 **OOO Putotyra!**

From the sky again a zipper opens from the sky as a mask appears, this was black with purple parts resembling the shape of a pterodactyl, has bright green eyes.

"Silly Girl! Ice Make: Dragon!" Shouted Lyon, creating another dracon that pounced on the rider

Fifteen simply stood as the dragon attacked him, creating a huge explosion of ice ...

"Charlotte!" Shouted Gray as Lyon laughed ...

"Stupid, that's what happens to her when they get in my dreams," Lyon said as she then looks at Gray - "Now it's your turn to be in the afterlife, my friend" but stopped when I heard a sound like a riff Guitar and mira haica where he had attacked - "No, it's impossible!"

 **OOO arms! Pu-To-Tyranno ~ Sau ~ rus!**

Gray and Lyon look in astonishment as Fifteen was still standing, but what caught his attention was the new armor that covered it. The parts of the mask that had a winged appearance became shoulder pads, her chest acquired a cuirass with a circle in the center surrounded by a gold ring as three purple images were seen, was a pterodactyl at the top, a triceratops In the middle and a tyrannosaurus at the bottom. Purple plaques adorn their waists. In her hand he held a kind of ax with the head of an attached T-rex ...

"Rwaaaaahhhhhh!" Shout Fifteen like a wave of cold air is expelled from her body

"What is this" said Lyon of fear

"Charlotte," Gray said, stunned by the power emanating.

"No one hurts one of my friends, and you've done enough damage to justify your death. But I am a member of Fairy Tail so I will not take your life." Fifteen said

"Do not mess with me!" Shouted Lyon invoking another ice dragon ready to attack ...

Fifteen does not get stuck and short three times the lockseed

 **Putotyra! Sparking!**

Charlotte closed the mouth of the T-Rex's mouth and then turned the ax to Bazooka and pointed it at the ice dragon. The Medagabryu in cannon mode began to collect energy.

PU-To- Tyranno HISSA ~ TSU!

"SEE- YAAAAAH!" Shout Fifteen shooting purple ray out of her weapon that hit to hit the ice dragon and destroy them but if attack still does not end and directs it to Lyon creating a strong explosion.

Outside the temple, Even after struggling for who knows how long, the group still find themselves surrounded by a large following.

"There is something strange, have you noticed?" Erza asked

"There may be too many of them, but their power is weak," Lucy said.

"They only have five real wizards," Erza said.

"And those wizards must be creating a lot of copies of themselves," Daimon said.

"So we're fighting against the copies instead of the real people," said Shadow moon

"So, if we take the real wizards the copies will fade and we can face them," said Orga

"Well that's great ... I can not get serious with these guys," Happy said with a shrug.

"Should not you be the one to say it?" Lucy said with a bead of sweat

"So, can you with them?" Said Erza

"Leave it to-" Lucy said but she was pushed back.

"Leave it in my hands" said Dark Decade inserting two cards

 **[Kamen rider: G3-X! Mach!]**

Several holographic images appeared to become two figures.

The first was a being completely covered in a thick blue armor with the left side of the chest a silver police emblem as in his left man had written "G3-X". His helmet was of silver with antennas of the same color his insect eyes were oranges.

The second figure wears a black suit, but it was densely covered in protective white armor, segmented into chunks, the plates of the chest appearing as the protective plating a motorcyclist would wear. On her left side were a pair of red stripes and the rand vertically down her body. Above his heart was a yellow R -Drive symbol. On the right shoulder, the outer face of a motorcycle wheel with a white rim. Hanging from his neck in a dramatic way is a handkerchief, white with red stripes. His helmet looked a lot like a motorcycle helmet, apparent in color with red streaks stretching all the way to the front. The visor was exactly that, a blue visor that looked like it could fit with a motorcycle helmet. It had a set of V-shaped antennas coming from the front

Dark Decade looks at his surroundings before he realizes ...

"G3-X take care of the two who are on that rock right the three who hide in those trees in front of us" said Dark Decade

The two riders summoned nod as they go to their respective places.

"It's time for a finish" said Mach opening the slot and pressed the button near the

 **HISSATSU!**

* VROOOM! *

Raise your weapon called Zenrin Shooter

G3-X clamps holding a kind of device called GX-05 Cerberus and squeezes a code in a part of the device

 _ **(1-3-2) Release safety.**_

G3-X transforms your weapon into rocket launcher mode and points towards the rock as the target is ...

"Target localized" said G3-X

"Shoot!" order Dark Decade

Mach slots down

 **FULL THROTTLE! MACH!**

Mach turns Zenrin Striker and shoots a bullet of white energy blasts into the tree as G3-X fires his rocket destroying the rock in the process. The attacks then impacting on their targets causing explosions that followers carry, sending them flying back down on the ground as they are eliminated, most followers disappear resulting being clones as such, only a few followers are still The real ones that have no magic abilities.

"That's how it's done" said Dark Decade as the riders invoked disappear.

"What was that ?! You just robbed me of the spotlight!" Lucy screamed in anger with a vein jumping over her head.

"Already Lucy relax, you can finish the rest of them" Gaoh said trying to cry

"Whatever," Lucy said, still annoyed as her key turns **\- "Giant crab gate, Open! Cancer!"** And shouts as Cancer is summoned before the enemy.

"It's not you ..." said Erza, remembering this spirit and its strange way of ending its prayers.

Cancer pulls out a bouquet of roses, leans down on one knee and presents the bouquet to her as flashes flash around her and a flashlight shines on him. "Erza-sama, why do I have this pleasure-snip?" Question.

"Sama, what thing ?! And what was that snip? I was the one who invoked you!" Shouted Lucy in shock and annoyance with bulging eyes out.

"It's a triple shot," Happy said.

"Anyway, make them incapable of fighting," Lucy ordered, pointing to the remaining followers

"Okay-ebi ... snip" Cancer corrected himself as he makes a cut with his scissors.

However a loud explosion and cries of pain echo throughout the forest.

In the temple, Gray was holding Charlotte who used much of her energy in that last attack, was surprised by the strength of this woman to know that he was well gave a smile but soon looked at his old friend had a hard time getting up after receiving The Charlotte attack

"I was defeated by a girl like her? I can not stand it," Lyon said, trying to get up but could barely move- "Anyway Deliora will soon revive. No one's going to stop me!" I scream as he started to laugh ...

"No matter that we're going to stop you," Gray said.

"Even when Zalty started the Moon Drip?" Lyon said

"Do not underestimate Natsu or the others ... they are stronger than you think" said Gray

Under the temple Zalty returned to the underground cavern and looked up, it would not be long until now the Moon Dripe ceremony will begin and Deliora would be released as there will not be much ice to captivate him

"Finally," Zalty said with a smile on her face.

"I found you!"

Zalty heard a familiar voice behind him as he turned and was shocked to see how Natsu flung himself at him with a fist coated with fire

"Let's start with a crunchy burn," Natsu shouted as he punched, only for Zalty to leap away from him, dodging the attack landing on a higher rock away from Natsu.

However he jumps to feel the presence of Genmu that had become invisible thanks to an item of energy as Poseidon and Sorcerer appear from above and attack but their attacks were dodged as well.

"Hoho! These are some fine words of combat! But ... How did you know I was here?" Zalty asked

"I have a good nose, and for some reason you smell the woman's perfume," Natsu said.

"Women perfume?" Asked the riders as they looked at Natsu before turning his head towards Zalty

"You have some problems, I guess," Genmu said.

Zalty ignored his comments- "You see, I must make sure that Deliora is revived no matter what happens"

"Just surrender! That will not happen," Natsu said.

"Or what? Why do you say that?" Zalty asked

"Gray and Charlotte are going to send that guy to fly," Genmu said. "While we and Natsu are going to fly away,

"A million times and that's all," Natsu said.

"Accept it, you have lost. You are not going to bring Deliora or now or ever!" Said Sorcerer

"So be good and surrender," said Poseidon

"We're going to see it," Zalty said, looking at Deliora.

Natsu and Genmu, Sorcerer and Poseidon wonder what they are seeing and look at Deliora, their eyes opened in shock from what they see, the violet light of the Moon Drip ceremony, knocking down on the Iced Shell of Deliora

"L-Light?" Said Natsu

"What, but who's upstairs doing the ceremony?" Poseidon asked

"Maybe an idiot" Genmu supposed

"I'm not an idiot!" Toby shouted at anyone above the temple - "Concentrate Toby and stick to the plan," he told himself as he performs the ceremony because of the followers fighting against Erza, Ouja and the others and their friends are still out of action.

Back under the floor Zalty has a huge smile on her face ...

"With just one person the effect of Moon Drip is a little weak, but we gather a lot of moonlight, just a little more and ... Come?" Said as then a large chunk of ice at the top becomes water.

Natsu screams in shock as she sees this as the top of her face turns blue and her eyes stay blank with the sweat of her face flying - "Oh damn. Deliora ice is melting!"

"Emily, Oscar take the top guy, Natsu and I take care of that masked man," Genmu said as Poseidon and Sorcerer nod

Both riders jump off the rock to the ground floor and start making their way to the entrance / exit to the cave. Zalty smiles as she holds her left hand and turns it around, as Poseidon and Sorcerer run into the entrance / exit, you hear something above them and you see a large chunk of rock falling down towards them

"Shit!" Said Sorcerer by inserting a ring

Massive rock falls on them

"Oscar, Emily!" Scream Natsu was in shock fearing for his friends

 **Explosion! Now!**

Sorcerer invokes a huge explosion destroying the rock as the fragments are scattered everywhere

"Pwuii" sigh Sorcerer of relief

"We are fine!" Shout Poseidon

"I'm sorry, but none of you are going to escape." As you see, chasing after me was a ... My little 'Salamander' and strange 'Requip Magi' ... "said Zalty

On the outskirts of the temple true Lyon followers were on the ground defeated, heavily beaten and unable to step back up.

"Very good job, we have to hurry," Erza said.

"Yes" said Lucy and the riders minus one

"I still need you to answer me one thing Dark Dec-" turned Ouja turning around but the mysterious rider was no longer ...

"He left ..." Eternal said.

"" I wonder who he was and why he decided to help us? "Said Orga

"I also and I think it will not be the last time we see him ... I just hope he is on our side as he did recently or if we will not have a difficult enemy to defeat in the near future" said Ouja

"W-Wait!" A voice behind them says

The group turned again around the voice and they see one of the followers of Lyon ... being an old woman who is being helped to endure by a younger man also a follower of Lyon.

"We can not allow them to interfere with Reitei-sama," said the old woman.

"Those hair ornaments, they're the citizens of Brago, are not they?" Said Erza

"Brago?" Asked Gaoh

"It's one of the cities destroyed by the delusions of the Deliora," said Erza before looking at the old woman - "Do they have a bill to pay?" She asked causing the old woman to grit her teeth in anger.

Zalty laughs like a maniac, feeling that his victory is assured, although this leaves him open as Natsu throws himself at him and finally manages to get a blow to the face. Zalty recovers in the air and lands on another rock higher than Natsu

"Are you sure what you do? If you use the fire magic here, it will accelerate the melting of the Deliora ice!" Zalty said, jumping back again as Natsu throws a fire-coated shot that destroys the edge of the rock where it stood

"If I could use fire magic to melt the ice, I would not have been through so much trouble. It's easier to beat you here and crush anyone on the roof," Natsu said.

As Zalty lands back on the ground, he jumps sideways to avoid some bullets and energy beams fired by Sorcerer and Genmu

"Gray already told us that even the fire can not melt the ice of Iced Shell. Do not try to deceive us," Genmu said.

"I'm surprised how fast they think in the middle of a battle," Zalty said.

"That we can say we are children of brilliant whores ... except for Natsu who is a complete idiot but has his moments of glory" said Genmu again becoming Lance

"Hears!" Shout Natsu offended

"But as things go we can not waste time and stop this shit once and for all," Lance said in a bored tone - "Oscar, make sure the ice does not melt any more, Emily goes up and stops the guy who is continuing with The ceremony "took out a black belt buckle by placing it on his waist, creating a silver belt around him-" Natsu and I will finish with this guy soon "I point out placing the Gashacon Bugvisor and places it on the buckle as it is called In a distorted voice.

 **GACHAN!**

A sinister waiting noise is heard, like Lance gashat white, marked with a sticker that read "Dangerous Zombie" as he clicks the button.

 **Dangerous Zombie** **(Upbeat Rock Music)**

The game's home screen appeared behind him, sending a pulse of black pixels around him and raised his hand up

"Henshin," Lance said calmly as he inserted the gashat into the slot on the leash and pressed a small red button.

 **[Buggle Up! Danger! Danger! (Genocide!) Death the Crisis! Dangerous Zombie!** **(Upbeat rock song, followed by zombie screech)]**

Black smoke rose out of the ribbon, creating a crystal screen in front of Lance, purple energy surrounding his body for a few moments, before it crashed through the screen, tearing it apart as the eyes of the visor shone strangely .

The armor was mostly white, and unleashed a tank of zombie cyber scrap vibrates to it. The helmet was a similar shape to its Genmu helmet, with the hair in the same position, although it had the left white side. The left eye on the visor was a light blue while the right eye was a blood red due to the second layer of visor over it being a see through red, and the mouthplate looked like a sort of breathing mask. One detail of the armor was the state gauge on his chest. It was already at 0, the screen cracked with the right half of the chest covered by a white plate.

Lance moved as his body moved around like some sort of robotic zombie for a few moves, before he settled in.

"Throw?" Natsu said in shock of surprise

Zalty smiled with a slight fear.

"Kamen rider Genmu ... level ten ..." Genmu said in his new form and look at the masked man - "Okay, let's play!"

"Emily, come on," Sorcerer said, putting on a ring.

"Okay," said Poseidon going to the entrance / exit of the cave

 **Hydro! Now! Sui-Sui Sui-Sui**

A magical circle passed through Sorcerer becoming his water form and placed another spell

 **And it is! Blizzard! Understand?**

Sorcerer summons a blue magic circle and shoots an ice stream forward, trying to add more ice in Deliora than with a little luck keep it frozen long enough for Emily to reach the top ...

"Hm, awesome, but it's too late. Not even everyone the ice tries to add will be able to contain Deliora, after all, it's not from Iced Shell," said Zalty

"It may be but it is necessary to try" Genmu said invoking a weapon

 **Gashacon Sparrow!**

"Natsu, let's go!" Genmu said

"Agree!" Shout Natsu hitting his fist in his hand

Genmu and Natsu launch into the air as the rider shoots several energy arrows at his weapon to Zalty as he jumps back as Natsu moves to his back and launches a charged lunge with fire. Zalty once again dodges jumping to his left. Genmu as Natsu rushes off preparing to attack Zalty again ...

Meanwhile the earth shook on the surface as Gray and Charlotte felt the ground shake ...

"The ruins are shaking again," Gray said.

"The Moon Drip ceremony has begun, Deliora's ice must already be melting," Lyon said on the floor - "I guess this is it. They were not able to stop me," starting to laugh - "You know how long I've been waiting for This time, Gray? I spent ten years gathering allies, and knowledge of this island, Galuna Island where you can gather moonlight, Galuna! It took three years to move from Brago to this place ... "

"Did it take you three years for this nonsense?" Said Gray

"Foolishness?" Said Lyon trying to get up - "That's weird coming from you that's been in a guild for the last ten years!" Screamed as he was strong enough to create an ice arrow that headed for Gray and Charlotte

Gray reacted quickly and held on to Charlotte as they both dodged their attack.

"I just relied on what Ur told me," Gray said as Lyon reacted by recalling those words as Gray recalled when he asked Mestro Makarov to tell him a way to reverse the spell- "When I remember, I think the old man was about to mention the Moon Drip. And even though his own disciple who is trying to kill Ur, you disappoint me "

"Say what you want, I've lived my whole life for that day," Lyon said as he got down on his knees from exhaustion- "How can a disciple overcome the teacher when she's dead! Think about it!" I scream as I now use the latest strength to run and attack Gray - "It's Deliora! If I can destroy the one thing that beat our teacher, then I will have overcome it!" Launches several strikes with his fist covered by ice

"That ambition of yours is good, but you did not realize that you went the wrong way!" Gray screamed, dodging the blows without much effort and created an ice sword that destroyed Lyon's attack- "Do you think that someone as blind as you could beat Ur? Think again! Not in 100 years!" Gave him a strong blow on the jaw by throwing Lyon to the ground again ...

"G-Gray" grunts Lyon before he goes unconscious again

"Tch" grunted Gray as one of Lyon's punches hit him on his abdomen

"Gray," said Charlotte, holding him.

"I'm fine, thank you," Gray said with a smile.

But suddenly a deafening roar resounds through the air, not just the cavern, but outside as well. Lucy and Happy cover their ears, while Erza and the other riders are not affected.

"My ears are ringing!" Shout Happy

"What is that sound?" Erza asked

"It's not good that's for sure!" Said Orga

"We have to get to the temple, now!" Shout Ouja

Inside the cave ...

"It's very strong!" Natsu screamed in pain as he and Genmu and Sorcerer covered their ears in pain because of the strongest amount was in the cave. Sorcerer had to stop his spell as he was forced to cover his ears as well. Natsu and Genmues turn around and look towards Deliora, the source of the noise, as they see their eyes turn red and the ice crack around their upper body.

"Damn ... He's been resurrected," Genmu said as things have gotten much worse ...

F **in the chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it was going to be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	19. Chapter 18: Burst

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being frightened by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple hue as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 18: Burst**

"Here it comes!" Zalty shouts of joy as Deliora lets out another massive roar of drilling, this one however resonating throughout the island and even in the ocean surrounding the island. The roar is so strong and powerful that villagers as well as loose items find themselves blown back by it and buildings almost blown off the ground- "Finally, the moment has come"

In the temple, Erza and the others arrive inside as Deliora roars again

"What was that voice from a while ago? Or wait, was that a voice?" Lucy asked

"If it were, I think he needs some singing lessons," Gaoh said.

"Maybe it's Lucy's stomach that's snarling," Happy said.

Lucy is annoyed by the comment and turns her head, narrowing her eyes as she looks at the cat - "Even when I know it's a joke, it still bothers me," she said

"Maybe it's Deliora," Ouja said.

"I was thinking of the same conjecture," agreed Erza.

"Wait, you do not mean ..." Lucy said.

"It has been resurrected" Orga finished making the celestial mage be in shock as they put their hands on their cheeks

Happy turns his head to the right and sees the purple magic circle that passes through the temple floor, quickly telling the others- "That light! It's the Moon Drip!"

Another roar from Deliora scares Lucy even more as her eyes open in fear.

"There it is again," Erza said in a worried tone.

"Lucy, you really should have something to eat," said Happy, now placed in a large piece of debris before being hit in the head by Gaoh

"What do you think is better if I give you food for rats, eh?" Gaoh said in a frightening way, grinding his knuckles - "Apologize to Lucy!"

"I-I'm sorry Lucy!" Shout Happy kneeling ...

"It was not a little exaggerated what you did" Lucy said with a bead of sweat looking at the rider ...

"Excuse me, sometimes I hate that people make fun of a pretty girl," Gaoh said.

"Beautiful?" Lucy said with a slight blush at the comment.

"Deliora is capable of roaring, but the Moon Drip ceremony still continues," Erza said.

"But the fact that it's still roaring means it's at least half free," Ouja supposed.

"If so, it will not be long until he breaks the rest of the ice without the need for Moon Drip," Eternal said.

Lucy suddenly hears moans from her left and becomes the source of it, on the floor next to a column was Poseidon

"Emily!" Cried Lucy, drawing everyone's attention to him

"Emily, are you okay?" I ask Ouja

"I'm and Lance are fighting a strange guy with a mask that is helping Lyon, Oscar is trying to keep Deliora frozen, though by the sounds of things that do not last for a long I tried to get to the Top of the temple to stop the one performing the ceremony, "Poseidon said as she clutched her aching shoulder -" But I had problems climbing up as the first roar struck a large loose rock that hit me and threw me to the ground. Pain in man, that's all "

"Okay, we have to go up and stop the ceremony as soon as possible" said Ouja carrying Poseidon

"Come with me!" Shout Erza as she quickly starts running

"But should not we focus on Deliora himself who is right below us?" Lucy asked

"If we can interrupt the ceremony, we can stop its progress." Said Erza

The riders nodded and ran after Erza as Lucy and Happy followed after

Back in the cave ...

 **Yes! Blizzard! Understand?**

"I can not let this demon go free," Sorcerer said, trying to keep Deliora frozen in place at best

"Damn, I do not have time to lose ... I'm going to end this!" Said Natsu

"I agree" said Genmu level 10

Out of nowhere Natsu is hit on the side of the head by an orb by throwing him to the ground. Before they can respond Genmu is beaten in the chest, sending sparks from his body sending him to the plant as well but then begins to rise erratically like a living dead before standing up as if nothing had happened ...

"What the fuck was that ?!" Genmu said

"I can also manipulate this, my little Salamander and Wizard requip," Zalty said as she moved her left arm around, seemingly controlling the crystal orb with her movements.

"Just try me!" Challenge Natsu standing up

Zalty sends the orb against Natsu who leaps towards her with a flame-clad fist, breaking the orb into pieces, but the orb is rebuilt and flies into Natsu's stomach sending him into the air ...

"It repaired itself again" said Natsu of pain

"Natsu!" Screaming Genmu shooting with gashacon sparrow in the crystal orb, destroying it again, but the orb once again rebuilds and slammed into Genmu's face sending him to the ground. The rider rises again as if the blow does not affect him.

The orb turns U into the air and flies back to Genmu

 _ **Zu Pān!**_

Genmu separates his weapon in his sickle mode and cuts the orb in half, again in vain as he rebuilds himself and slammed his back.

"I can control the time of objects, in other words I can return the crystal to a time before it was broken," explained Zalty

"Time? I can not believe it," Natsu said.

"The manipulation of time? It makes sense, you can reverse or rewind an object's time, it can crumble an object before us or rewind it back to when it was in good condition," said Genmu

"Exactly, the arc of time is a magic that has been erased from history, in other words it is one of the lost spells," said Zalty, "while sending the crystal orb To Natsu Genmu again, hitting them all several times from all directions, Natsu screams in pain as Genmu growls like the sparks flying from his body.

Natsu manages to strike the orb with another fist of fire, destroying it only to reform it again and hits it against the back of the head, sending his bulging eyes out of their orbits.

"It's not going to work," Zalty said, sending the orb to Natsu.

Natsu again launches another attack on her, this time however the orb stops right in front of his fist- "He stopped!" He said with wide eyes of shock.

"You see, I can stop the time too," Zalty said.

"But it seems that your magic does not work on humans," said Genmu- "Or else, you would have used it on us either by becoming younger or older and unable to fight"

"You have very insightful eyes requip 's correct magic does not work with living 's why I can not reverse the time of that ice that is Ur" said Zalty

"I see, then Ur is still alive but turned into that ice that encloses Deliora ... had a rare feeling about this," said Genmu

"Honestly, I do not understand anything. You're going to revive this thing just to let Lyon beat him. Lyon will be happy, but what about his friends?" Said Natsu

Meanwhile Deliora attempts to free herself from the remaining ice, but is unable to do so since Sorcerer hitting her Blizzard spell, but has no effect on the non-frozen part

"Who knows? I joined them recently," Zalty said.

"Then what about you?" Genmu said, "As I understand you joined the Lyon group to help release Deliora for no reason. You are hiding something, something closer to you and that Lyon does not know ..." He stared at the masked man before he understood something- " I see now I understand your purpose "

"Seriously?" Zalty said slightly confused.

"It's very simple, you never wanted Deliora to be defeated in the first place! You're using Lyon and his group to free the demon for you, and then when they fail to take Deliora down, that's when their real reason for being here appears ... Do you want to control Deliora or am I wrong? " Genmu said

Zalty was surprised as the rider divined his plan but then began to laugh - "Your requip magician deduction is you may know there are techniques to control even immortal would be incredible for me to control such awesome power, would not you think ?!" shouts

"How stupid he is, I wonder ..." Natsu said with a look of disappointment on his face, for some reason, confusing Zalty

"Eh?" Said Zalty

"Eh?" Said Sorcerer, still listening from that distance

"I wanted it to be a plan that really encouraged me to stop ..." said Natsu

"I agree with Natsu, it's a stupid plan, tch. What a disappointment and spend my transformation stronger for this," Genmu said.

"This guy Zalty wants to control a powerful demon and do who knows what kind of terrible things with her, and they're saying it's not a good enough plan for you guys to get serious to stop him ?!" Shout Sorcerer in shock

"If that's more or less sums it up," Genmu said.

"* Laugh * They still do not understand will always be a time when one needs the power" said Zalty

Natsu fires his right fist in the fire again- "And when it's time, I'll believe in my own power and that of my friend ... sThe wizards of Fairy Tail!"

"We do not need a monster or anything else that gives us power. Real power comes from inside and from your friends," Genmu said.

"That ego will take you to its destruction, roof, accelerate your time and fall down!" Said Zalty summoning a white magic circle above the head as the roof above begins to crumble, the debris falling to the right towards Natsu and Genmu

"Each and every one of you is ruining this island for its stupid and own motives.

"Can those flames capture my time arc?" Said Zalty

"If you can not do it myself ... Let's end this game!" Genmu said

Natsu leaps towards Zalty as Genmu jumps to the right avoiding the rocks that break where he once got up.

"Arc of time! Pig's bow! Or whatever! Subre the hell of this island!" Scream Natsu

Zalty acts quickly and sends a large group of glass balls to Natsu, however.

"I do not think so," Genmu said, joining gashacon sparow in his bow mode

 _ **Zu Dōn!**_

He immediately removes the zombie gashat and inserts it into the slot of the weapon

 **Kimewaza! Dangerous Critical Finish!**

"Get out of my way!" Shouting Genmu invoking a barrage of arrows that floated in the air and with an arm movement sends the arrows impacting on the crystal spheres, causing an explosion that produces a lot of smoke, too much for Zalty to see through it making it Worry

As he begins to try to find where Natsu's and Genmu's attack will come, but a sound of nothingness begins to emerge

 **Critical End!**

"Oh yeah, we can manipulate time too," Natsu said as he and Genmu leapt out of the smokescreen as they prepared their attack.

Natsu extends his right fist coated in the fire and Genmu performs directly a flying side kick. The two throw themselves at him, as Zalty gasps in shock as he is unable to do anything

"The future!" Natsu and Genmu both shout

"And in a second from now ..." Natsu begins.

"We'll send you to fly," Genmu finished as Natsu slammed his fist into Zalty's face and Genmu provided the kick in the chest, sending the strange man flying down toward a rock as he screamed in pain, impacting hard on the rock he It destroys it.

 **Perfect! Game clear!**

At the top of the temple, Erza and Ouja bring down Toby, sending the wizard to let out a last dog shout as it falls to the ground.

"Okay now the Moon Drip is going to stop," Lucy said.

"Let's just hope it's not late," Orga said as the purple light and magic circle disappear from half the earth

"Surprising, I was doing it alone" said Happy

"It must be weaker when a person does it but just do something in the least" said Shadow moon

"Very late, the ceremony is over!" Shout Toby, making Erza and the others enough to gasp, suddenly a green light shines on the spot where once was the magic purple circle, blast out into a beam of massive green light, it shines through temple.

Underground…

"Gagh!" Shout Sorcerer crashing against a hard rock like the green light crashing into Deliora, completely freeing the demon from the rest of the ice, the shock wave being sent to the rider flying like the creature roars, now free and ready to cause more death and destruction…

"Oh, no ..." Lucy said at the top of the temple with a look of horror on her face.

"The only possibility we have now is whether we can destroy that thing before it leaves the island," said Ouja

"But ... can we destroy it?" Eternal said

"It will have to be tried" said Orga

Gray and Charlotte arrive at the underground cavern after their fight against Lyon. Gray looks up in shock as he sees the demon that took the life of his family and that of his Master. Natsu and Genmu and Sorcerer who recovered from the blow were standing on different rocks as they look towards the demon.

Gray bends down and picks up some water in his left hand, staring at him as he falls through the fingers again into the water - "Ur ..." he said in a sad tone with a sad look on his face .

"Gray! What are you here?" Nats said of his attention as he and the two riders leap toward Gray

"Natsu!" Said Gray

"Lance! Oscar!" Said Charlotte

"We have no choice now, we're going to destroy that thing!" Said Natsu

"You have to prevent him from leaving the island and do not cause more death and destruction," Genmu said.

Subsequently, the group hears a laugh that comes from behind Gray and Charlotte, looking to see a wounded Lyon, his clothes torn, creeping slowly towards them with a crazy look on his face.

"It's impossible for you ... I ... I ... will defeat ..." said Lyon

"Lyon" Gray said as Charlotte looked with pity for the broken soul that was Lyon

"To overcome Ur ... I will defeat him!" Said Lyon as he began to laugh madly.

"It seems to me that it's impossible for you," Natsu said.

"Natsu has a point, you're not in a position to fight, you can not even get up," Genmu said.

Deliora lets out another roar. Charlotte held Gray as he almost fell. He was not yet fully recovered.

"Finally, we meet again ... Deliora," Lyon said, looking up at the demon. He begins to push himself slowly by standing up- "The monster that Ur could not defeat ... I ... will ... defeat him ... with my own hands!"

Lyon begins to walk slowly forward to the demon as he at the same time recalled some of his memories with Ur, for example, when asked about her for the first time, and the time after she collected Gray

"I ... I ... I'm going to get over it," said Lyon, however, receiving a light blow from his neck as Gray sent him back down.

"Enough, Lyon," Gray said as he walked in the water and started walking toward Deliora- "Leave the rest to me"

"Oh no, Gray!" Charlotte shouted, stopping him - "Do not do it, let Natsu and the others handle it"

"Do not be stupid, get out of my way" screamed Gray pushing her down to the ground ...

"Gray" Charlotte said as a tear rolled in her eye

Gray looked at her sadly before looking at the demon- "I'm going to seal Deliora with Iced Shell," I scream, beginning to cast the spell again.

"Do not do it, Gray! You know how long it took me to melt that ice!" Lyon shouted. "You're just repeating the story! Someday I'll melt it again and challenge it! "

This is the only way. Right now, this is the only thing that can stop him "said Gray, suddenly, Natsu steps in front of him -" Natsu! "Cried shocked as Lyon is also taken back by what Natsu is doing

"I'll fight," Natsu said.

"Move, Natsu!" Scream Gray

"I'll fight too," Genmu said.

"And me!" Said Sorcerer

"Not you too, Lance, Oscar! Do not get in my way!" Gray screams

 **Fifteen arms! (** _ **Crunching of bones to the sinister chorus)**_

 **OOO arms! Pu-To-Tyranno ~ Sau ~ rus!**

Gray hears that sound and sees that now Charlotte has been transformed and united with the others- "Charlotte get out of the way too!"

"Before I stopped you because I did not want you to die." "Maybe you understood that?" "If you're going to use that magic, then do it," Natsu said.

"Natsu ..." said Gray surprised

"Is that what Ur wanted?" Genmu said causing Gray to look at him - "She sacrificed her life, so that you could keep having one." If it were not for her to seal Deliora away all those years ago, then you would never have known the people you now call friends and family , Of Fairy Tail "

"She gave you a purpose in life, to use the magic that taught you to help people. Are you going to throw all this without even thinking about how the rest of the guild will feel if you do this? He sacrificed himself for a reason ... Gray, for you "said Sorcerer

"Lance ... Oscar!" Gray said.

"If I do not let you leave your life before, why do you leave me now?" "You're not going to die this way, Gray."Not while I can stop him! You want but I'll be here if you do! " Fifteen said

"Charlotte," Gray whispered as Deliora roars again.

"It's very strong! My eardrums are going to burst!" Toby screams in pain at the top of the temple while she covers her ears, Lucy and Happy scream in horror in front of him.

Deliora throws his right fist forward

"Scratch it!" Gray shouted to the group as Natsu and the riders skip dodging the attack ..

"All now!" Shout Fifteen cutting the lockseed three times

 **Putotyra Squash!**

Pterodactyl wings sprout on Fifteen's back as she flies with Medagabryu in hand

"Yosh" Sorcerer said inserting his final ring

 **Yes! Kick strike! Understand?**

Sorcere throws himself with his two feet forward

"Let's finish the game" Genmu said by pressing both buttons of the gashacon bugvisor followed by the button A

 **Critical End!**

Genmu flies through the air, rotates back quickly to become an effective saw, and flies toward forward

"We will not give up until the end!" Scream Natsu throwing a fist loaded with fire

The four hit the fist of the demon in their attempt to dominate Deliora, without crushing until suddenly ... an explosion erupts from Deliora's wrist.

Lyon gasps, confused by what happened next, as Deliora's entire body begins to crack, Gray also gasps in shock as Deliora's broken body begins to crumble to pieces

Natsu and the riders land on the ground again

"What? That was not me ..." said Natsu also surprised as he looks at his fist.

"It was not me, either," Sorcerer said.

"I can not be that weak," Genmu said.

"No, it's not that ..." said Fifteen

"T-You have to be kidding? It can not be ... Impossible!" Shouting Lyon in shock as Deliora continues to crumble, he breaks his face in half, finally, the whole body melts in the water of the cavern as everyone observes - "Deliora was already dead ..."

At the top, Happy Lucy, Erza and the rest of team DARK look at the edge of the temple

"Look at that" said Happy out to the water flowing out through holes in the temple

"What in the world is going on down there?" Said Gaoh

Back in the cave ...

"I see ... during those ten years, Ur has been gradually depleting the demon's life force through the ice," said Genmu

"And what we just saw was his last moment of life," said Fifteen

Lyon clenched his fists of despair and tears began to run down his face - "I can not compare ... I can never beat Ur!" He said

"Gray, your teacher is incredible," Natsu said.

"Okay, Gray. Your teacher was a very strong person," Sorcere said.

Gray is still shocked by what just happened, then the tears start running down his face, well, thinking of something that Url told him

 _"I'm going to seal your darkness"_

"Thank you so much ... Teacher," Gray said as he closed his eyes.

The riders disrupted their transformation as they had smiles, Natsu also smiled broadly ...

Charlotte smiled as I contemplate a fragment of ice stuck like stone when she saw what appeared to be a deep blue eye with a glittering glitter in it and from inside the ice I hear a whisper from the wind say ...

' _Thank you ... for taking care of Gray ...'_

Charlotte did not know whose voice it was but she could tell it was from Ur, she bowed to the shard of ice with her hands clasped over her heart.

"Thank you Ur, to care for and help a person like Gray, who deserves to be protected" he whispered as he saw a flash of a smile as the ice dissolved in the water and joined the rest flowing in the ocean ...

A few minutes later Lucy, Happy and the others arrived. Lucy shakes her right hand, happily watching the others well as Happy flew into Natsu's arms hugging him while Natsu turned around while hugging him back, which made him then see Erza behind him as he screamed Terror and tried to flee, but was caught by the scarf as tears appeared in his eyes.

Lucy looked to see Gray helping his old friend, Lyon who has a sad look on his face, while Gray had a smile on his, due to the fact that Lyon was going to return to his old self again soon with Deliora No longer be a problem.

Ouja and the rest of the riders approached the three members of his team to explain what happened as they told him that Dark Decade helped them to ask who he was.

At the top of the temple was a young man in a blue shirt with a black robe, trousers of the same shade, his face was covered by a shadow but he could see his blond hair with black streaks ...

"I do not know why I help them or why do I have the feeling that I know them?" Said the voice of a man - "In any case, it will not be the last time we see each other" he smiled as disappeared in a dimensional curtain where only anyone who knows ...

The group left the cave as they reached the beach on the island ...

"Oh yeah, we're done!" Shouted Natsu raising his arms in the air

"Aye, yes!" Shout Happy doing the same

"I really was not sure what was going to happen for a while, but Ur is very impressive," Lucy said.

"It is, if it were not for her we could not possibly have beaten that demon," said Kage

"Incredible, all this time that Deliora was trapped in the ice that had all his powers gradually weakened in these years and by the time he was released was only an empty shell without surplus strength to live," said Aster

"Your teacher is really .I bet I would be proud of what you have become today," said Elizabeth

"She must be smiling at you right now," said Charlotte.

Natsu was jumping up and down as the stars glowed around Lucy and Gray's head leaning back against a rock.

"Now we were able to finish a Class S petition!" Shouted Natsu of joy.

"Yes!" Shout Happy

"Do you think we can go to the second floor now?" Lucy asked

But a quick, serious look from Erza stopped all the applause instantly, sweat ran down everyone's faces like Natsu, Happy and Lucy stared at her with their mouths open, Gray gritted his teeth in fear, while the riders less Daimon They had sweat running down their faces, just as they looked at her, all clenching their teeth in fear as well.

"Hey, hey, did I really have to mention that, Lucy?" Said Lance.

"Oh damn it! Let's be bullies!" Cried Lucy crying in fear, as she holds her head, her eyes open and the spooky piano music plays in the background

Daimon looked at the sky as he frowned.

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" Elizabeth said ignoring the fear to see her brother

"Our mission is not over yet," Daimon said as everyone stopped their fear and looked at him

"So you noticed that, too?" Said Erza receiving a head movement from Daimon

"But Deliora is dead. That will not stop the curse?" Lucy asked

"If ... wait a second, Deliora was not the cause of the curse?" Said Kage

"No, the source of the curse was not Deliora," Daimon said.

"The tremendous magical power of the Moon Drip has caused the disaster to the villagers. The fact that Deliora has fallen apart has nothing to do with this situation," said Erza

"Oh, no," Lucy said horribly as she placed her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Then we must hurry and heal them," Natsu said.

"Aye" Happy said in agreement as he and Natsu hit the five

"But how do we do that?" Gray asked, as he did then, his face lit up as he came up with an idea. He turned to Lyon, who was leaning on a rock behind him- "Hey, Lyon

"To be honest, I have no idea." Lyon replied impassively.

Natsu and Happy looked at him in disbelief.

"To say that?" Said Natsu finding a bit hard to believe him.

"What?" Said Happy in the same way

"Wait, if you do not know, who else are we going to ..."

"Three years ago when we came here, we knew there was an island, but we did not interact with the villagers, and they never came to see us," said Lyon

"Three years? Not once?" Erza asked

"Ok I'm sure it's not suspicious at all. Three years you and your friends are here and not once have they come to ask you guys or see what you were doing?" Said Lance.

"Wait, the Moond Drip has fallen on the ruins every night. It's very strange that they did not come to investigate once," said Lucy

"And there are still many questions about the effect of Moon Drip on people's bodies," added Lyon

"There's something fishy about this," Daimon said.

"Wait ... are you trying to say that this is not your fault?" Natsu asked

"That's!" Said Daimon realizing something ...

"What is it?" Erza asked

"Do not you think it strange that Lyon or his followers did not become demons like the villagers because they were more exposed to the Moon Drip while the villagers who were far from the temple but could see the spell become demons?" Said Daimon- "Both groups were exposed to a different measure during those three years but the Lyon group has not undergone any change while the villagers ..."

"If you're right!" Lucy said

"But if that's the case, does that mean that Moon Drip has no effect on humans?" Said Kiba

"I would not trust that villagers," warned Lyon, folding his arms across his chest. "Those villagers are hiding something, but I'm sure the guild wizards can handle it."

"Oh, I do not think so! You're the one who destroyed the ..." Natsu said but was unable to finish the sentence, though as Erza crushed her cheeks together.

"That's enough," Erza said.

 _Flash back_

 _At the top of the temple ... Erza and the others listen to what Toby had to say about why he, Sherry and all the other people who were here to help Lyon to release Deliora_

" _Sherry, and all the other people are the ones whose families were destroyed by Deliora, and so they decided to cooperate with Lyon, we thought that Lyon could defeat Deliora, he would avenge us all," said Toby_

 _End of flash back_

Daimon and the rest of his team understood why they did it. However, it still does not justify his actions in threatening only the villagers to get revenge on a demon that was already locked in a huge chunk of ice.

"They have their own version of justice, there is no need to criticize what they did in the past." Erza said as she released Natsu's cheeks and began to walk.

"Let's go, but how are we going to take the curse?" Natsu asked

"Who knows ..." Erza said.

"Let's go friends, we'll ask the villagers to find out what's really going on," Daimon said.

Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and DARK team move away to the storage area, leaving only Gray and Lyon behind. The first one looked at his friend with a sympathetic look.

Instead, Lyon simply gasps in shock at first, but then gets angry - "What are you looking at me?"

"Go and join a guild somewhere. You will win friends and rivals, and who knows ... able to find a reason to live," Gray replied.

Lyon's expression softened a little, in the kindness of Gray, but then he turned around with an angry frown looking the other way- "It does not make sense ... Go away!"

Gray smiled slightly as he turned and walked away.

The group had just reached the storage area that served as the temporary home of the villagers. However, something was not right. There was not a single soul present in the whole mass of tents. Only the sounds of a hoot of owl or other forest animals could be heard.

"Huh? They're abandoned," Happy said.

"So everyone was here?" Natsu asked

"Because the village was destroyed, but why did they all disappear?" Lucy said

"I wonder if they'll ever be able to rebuild their people," Elizabeth said.

"Probably not. With a huge crater in what is left in this village it is possible that this is your new home or move to another island," said Lance

"Hey!" I shout Happy trying to call if there was someone

"Anyway, I'm going to get medicine," Gray said as he walked into one of the tents.

Suddenly, a villager with green reptile skin, black pants, and a tail round the corner of a tent- "You have returned! There is something you have to see." He said in an enthusiastic tone- "Please, just follow me to the village."

The group of magicians and riders followed the man to the village, only to meet with a shocking sight. The whole village had been repaired! It was the same as it did when the team first arrived on the island. The villagers were walking, clearly excited and perplexed how their house was suddenly arranged

"Whoa! How the hell did this happen?" Said Lance.

"Are you kidding me?" Lucy said with amazement.

Happy flew near Lucy, he was also surprised- "Yesterday the village was completely destroyed," he said.

"It looks like they will not have to move to another island," Aster said.

"That's a relief, I suppose," said Emily.

"I'm going back to what I was like before, what the heck?" Said Natsu clashing his fist in a building - "It's as if time had been reversed"

Lucy sees this before she looks away with an embarrassed look on her face as she closes her eyes- "Everything is arranged, so it's best that you do not touch anything"

Natsu seems to get angry with this as he bangs his head against the building for a second before looking at her like two veins popping out next to his head- "What are you supposed to say ?!" scream

"Exactly what I said," Lucy said with a sigh.

"Time" said Lance

"Reverted?" Said Oscar as he and Emily thought about what Natsu said

"Wait ... time?" Said Natsu realizing something

The four then think of the weird guy Zalty escaping his strange laugh

"Natsu" Oscar murmured - "You think ... he did this?"

"It can not be ..." Natsu muttered, putting a hand to his chin in contemplation.

"Unless he had a change of heart," Emily said.

"It's possible," Lance said with a shrug - "I guess we'll never know"

Then Natsu and Happy pull away with smiles on their faces ashamed for some reason

"Whatever!" Said Natsu

"Aye!" Happy said

"Hey, what are you even talking about?" Lucy asked but then she gives and she remembers something- "Oh yes, the suitcases!"

Lucy then begins to run towards the building where they are belongings, along the way, stops when she sees the village chief back to the grave of his son, who has also returned to normalcy

"I see Bobo's grave is back to normal too. Thank God," Lucy said as she walked.

Boss Moka hears his arrival and turns his head to her- "Were you the ones who brought the village back to normal?" I ask.

"Um, that's not ..." Lucy said, trying to explain.

"I appreciate it a lot," said Chief Moka standing up - "However ... Wizards when they think to destroy the moon?"

Lucy began to tremble with fear at the look of the chief, but was quickly saved when Erza, Daimon and the others approached them

"Destroying the moon is a simple task," Erza said.

"Eh ?!" The others question less Daimon.

"Hey, you say it like that with a serious face?" Said Gray

"Aye ... Well, that's Erza for you," Happy said.

"Please tell me you're not serious about this?" Said Lance.

"Nop," Daimon said with a grin and looks at Chief Moka. "Sir, do not worry we'll solve your problem but first we need you to gather everyone in the village to answer some questions that came up during the mission"

"Daimon, what are you thinking?" Said Elizabeth

"Clarify this mystery once and for all. I have a theory and I need to see if it's the right one," Daimon said.

"But destroy the moon ?! Are you crazy ?!" Said Kiba

"Calm down, trust me ..." said Daimon who looked at Erza who gave him a slight smile making him smile broadly - "The mystery of the curse of the devil, will be solved, just wait a few minutes ..."

A few minutes later, everyone had gathered in the front of the villa, Erza and Daimon stood in front of them as the magicians and riders stood behind them ...

"Let's recap ..." Erza began. "Everyone changed shape when the purple moon appeared.

"To be precise, only when that moon leaves our appearances change" said the chief Moka

"And considering what we've heard this has happened for the last three years, right?" asked Daimon

"If it has probably been by that time"

"However, the Moon Drip has occurred on this island every night for the last three years. I should have been able to see the light falling on the ruins every day," said Erza walking while her eyes were closed without looking where she was going until That way to a grave that also revived and was created by Lucy, like that falls in her it balances its right arm towards the outside and, accidentally holds Daimon of its shirt surprising making it also fall in the well ...

"Kya! / Aahhhhh!" Shouted Erza and Daimon reaching the bottom of the well, causing Natsu and the others to shudder in shock and fear of what just happened as sweat appears on the back of the head as everyone else gasps ...

The bottom turns purple. Happy, Natsu, Gray and the riders look towards the hole with surprised looks on their faces and their fallen arms, Natsu and Gray seemed to be blushing at what Erza said ...

"The trap also revived," Happy said.

"She just said" Kya! "..." said Natsu

"That was very cute," Gray whispered.

"And it looks like I'm dragging Daimon too," Charlotte said.

"Wait, why is there a well there in the first place?" Aster asked

"Apparently, a plan by Lucy to try to capture the three wizards Lyon sent to attack the village. Although instead of them we were Natsu and I who fell" said Oscar scratching the neck of shame

"But they went from the sky, so it was pretty useless to begin with," Lance said. "Seriously, who in their right mind would fall for something as silly as this? Apart from Natsu who is Natsu and Oscar for being a distracted"

"Hey!" Said oscar

Lucy then appears behind them all with sweat flying from her face with fear- "This is not my fault! This is not my fault!" shouts

"Nii-san these ... oh well" Elizabeth said looking into the well until she stopped because of what she saw

Erza had fallen first as her body was on the ground while Daimon fell second to land in front of Erza but what most caught the attention of Elizabeth is that Daimon's face touched Erza's as their lips were together.

The moment they opened their eyes, Daimon blushed as he immediately parted his lips ...

"Erza ... I'm so-" could not finish his sentence as it is sent flying by a blow from Erza throwing out of the well.

Everybody watched as the rider took off in the sky like in a few seconds, falling back down on a nearby fence directly into his crotch ...

"Ouh!" Most people made a face, that must have hurt ...

"I ... I'm sorry" Daimon said as he fell from the fence to the ground as his spirit tried to get out of his body ...

Erza came out of the hole and stood, acting as if nothing had happened except that she had a small blush on her cheeks. She crossed her arms over the chest of her armor- "So, it was not the most suspicious place on the island?" she ask

Two of the villagers in front of her turn pale, taken completely back as she just shrugged off what just happened out - "She's acting like nothing had happened ..."

"She is strong…"

"I do not understand why they never investigated it," Erza said.

All the villagers begin to murmur and look at each other with drops of sweat on their faces

"It is a tradition in this village that no one approaches these ruins," said Chief Moka

"But at the moment you do not have to follow the traditions, you have had victims and look at the pay for the reward for the guild ..." said Lucy

Chied Moka finds himself unable to say the words, trying to think of how to explain it to him, but only seems lost when he looks down.

"Could you tell us the truth, sir?" Said Daimon recovering from the blow although his legs slightly trembled ...

"We really do not understand each 's true that we tried to investigate the ruins several never used guns but we were going to take them, cut my sideburns perfectly," said Moka

"What he did with his sideburns have nothing to do with this," Lance said without expression.

"And we all walked to the ruins ... But we could not even get close." As we walked towards the ruins, before we knew it, we were back at the village gate, we could not get close to the ruins! Said Moka

"What does this mean? Can not you approach?" Lucy asked

"We arrived at the temple without any problem whatsoever," Kiba said.

"We did not tell them why we thought they would not believe us," said a villager

"But it's the truth, No matter how many times we tried to get closer," said another villager

"... Not a villager has been able to set foot in them" said a female villager

"How is it possible? Could we go into the ruins while they can not?" Aster said

"I imagined it," said Erza and Daimon, then looked at each other before looking at opposite sides

"Hey?" Lucy asked as a question mark flies from Natsu's head.

"What in the world is he talking about?" Asked Lance, frowning

In some trees away from the village Zalty who had a side of his face swollen by the blow of Natsu, watched with much interest to Erza and Daimon ...

"As expected from Titania ... although I was surprised that that requip magician also noticed the trick" said Zalty

In the village…

Erza then begins to walk forward, the pink smoke begins to emit from her armor before she is overlaid with pink light and disappears uncovering her normal clothes, which consists of a white dress and blue skirt.

"Natsu" said Erza catching Natsu's attention - "Come with me" I speak while finishing then requip in one of his armor.

Instead Erza his armor was now presents a barbarian appearance and is adorned with numerous fur ornaments around the armor joints. The armor is also complemented by blue ornamental stripes on each piece of gold armor and animal-like ears with a blue stripe across each ear. The shoulder pads are huge in size and feature a unique design in which the shoulder sections point upwards. The edges are decorated with ornamental blue stripes and the sleeves of the armor are aligned with the skin. The armor skirt consists of intricately designed gold plaques that don a leather-lined rim around the skirt and covers the top of Erza's thighs. The skirt is adorned with a brown leather belt that grips the skirt around her hips. The indistinguishable armor has two different gauntlets on both arms. The left glove covers the forearm and has a leather lining around the wrist, while the right glove, which lacks the skin, is noticeably larger and rounder as it extends down to his hand. One distinction that the right glove is that has a round red gem on the wrist section of the glove. The sport knee-high ornaments that protrude from metal reminiscent of dragon wings, and the plates that partially cover Erza's thighs are held by straps tied to her legs. Greaves have skin rubbing on both the knee and ankle areas.

" _Kyojin no Yoroi_ (Giant's Armor)" Erza said before looking at the group - "Let's destroy the moon!" she speak in a serious tone

Natsu widened his eyes and smiled in enthusiasm.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The others shouted in total surprise as Lucy, Gray, Happy and the Riders, their eyes and went blank with shock.

"It's time for the show" said Daimon- "Henshin!"

It became Kamen rider Ouja but it does not end as it does the following, insert the surviver card ...

 **Survive**

Ouja is covered by darkness as its form surviver appears

"Very well everyone, you have already heard our leader ... we have a moon to destroy" said Ouja also in a serious tone as this mission will come to an end ..

 **F** **in the chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it was going to be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	20. Chapter 19:Reach for the sky!

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being frightened by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple hue as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 19: Reach for the sky!**

"We're going to destroy that moon right now!" Erza said with a serious face.

Natsu clapped in excitement as the others wept out in shock after him with their eyes open.

"Daimon ... tell me that you and Erza went crazy?" Said Kiba

"Really ... destroy the moon? That's impossible!" Said Emily

"We say it very seriously," said Ouja - "We are going to destroy the moon and everyone will return to its original form" announced before Erza did so

All the villagers look at him in amazement at what he was saying. They were finally able to return to normal, this made them all begin to applaud with joy.

"Let us see with our eyes as the moon is destroyed"

"We're finally going to be the way we were!"

"I still think they're not serious?" Said Kage

"Well the way I speak Daimon and the look of Erza ... both are talking very seriously" said Oscar

"I can not believe this ... No person or Kamen rider has come to the moon ... except Kamen rider Fourze but only using the entry Rabbit Hatch" said Elizabeth

"Well ... then they're both going to learn the hard way they do not get a chance to get to the moon," Lance said.

"If we're going to destroy the moon, would not it be better to do it from the top of the ruins?" Natsu asked, approaching Erza and Daimon - "It's higher from here"

"No. From here it's okay," Erza said, confusing Natsu.

"Besides that the villagers can not approach the ruins, this is the right place we need to finish this mission"

"How weird ... if she and Daimon are going to destroy the moon, would not it make sense to go to higher areas indeed?" Aster said

"It's like they want the villagers to be around them when they do ..." said Charlotte

"But even that does not make sense," said Emily with her hands clasped over her head - "This is giving me a headache"

"Destroying the moon? Well, it's Erza and Daimon we're talking about but ..." Gray said.

"W-What do you plan to do?" Lucy asked as she has her eyes open, still in shock.

"Our hearts are accelerating, do not you think?" Happy said

"In many ways ..." Lucy said as she closed her eyes

"This is the armor of the giant. It increases my ability to throw and ..." said Erza as he then stretches his right hand as a magical red circle appears, a massive and strange looking spear that appears as she grabs it- "The spear Of The Hague that repels the darkness "

The villagers impressed by the weapon.

"In tale to me, this is my final form called surviver mode that increases all my abilities, in addition" said Ouja inserting a card

 **Advent**

Exodriver and Heavymetal comes out of a mirror of one of the houses and puts it next to Ouja - "And this is two of my four companions called Exodriver who will help me fly fast and the other is Heavymetal who will give me an extra boost ..."

The villagers were again impressed by the invocations but they were confused because I invoke a striped blanket and a rhinoceros if he looks like a snake ...

"Awesome! You're going to throw that to the moon ..." Natsu said to Erza and then turns Daimon excited again as his eyes opened - "And you fly to the moon so that between the two you destroy it?"

Behind Natsu, Happy has his eyes closed like Lucy, Gray and the riders (minus Daimon) his eyes darkened

"Seriously, that's not going to work," they all thought.

"But I do not think it reaches the moon like that-" "That's why we're going to propel it with the power of your flames," Erza told Natsu.

"Huh?" Said Natsu confused

"When you throw the spear, hit it as hard as you can back," Erza said.

"When it's launched I'll ride to Exodriver and ask Gray to create an ice ramp with his magic and Oscar use a wind spell that gives me momentum. When in heaven I'll summon Heavymetal to give me an impulse for himself Hit Erza's spear to increase its impact force ... "said Ouja looking at Gray and Oscar

"Combining the casting power of the giant's armor with Natsus flames combined with Daimon's impact force. We will destroy the moon!" Said Erza

"Okay, I get it!" Said Natsu understanding

"Let's do it" said Erza as she, Daimon and Natsu go to the village tower

"Why are those three so excited?" Gray asked as he, Lucy and the riders had their white eyes staring and confused on their faces while Happy seems to be astonished by them.

"They're not going to really destroy the moon, are they?" Lucy asked

"And the worst that Daimon asked our help Gray" said Oscar

Erza, Natsu and Sorcerer headed to the village clock tower which had an ice ramp created by it was a few kilometers away from the village with Exobriver in its motorcycle form and above its head was a piece of mirror to invoke Heavymetal I was ready. At the top of the tower Natsu was behind Erza as she looked up at the purple moon. She lifted the spear, making sure it was pointed right towards the moon as then the gem in her right glove lights up, a magical red circle appears beneath her. I heard him immediately accelerate as he increased speed as he ran down the ramp ...

"Natsu!" Shouted Erza throwing the spear pointing to Natsu who punched fire at the back end of the spear, two poles on the side of the spear at the top explode when the flames shoot from them destroying the top of The watch tower, except for the platform and the ramp ...

"Amazing!" Happy said

"Hey ..." Gray said as he and the riders had an annoying look

"They're destroying things again!" Lucy said as her eyes rolled and her mouth opened in shock.

"This place has just been rebuilt do not destroy it again!" Shout Lance

From the tower the spear flies forward in the air at high speed, the fire continues to erupt from the poles exiting smoke behind as a trace of the others to see where it is as everyone is out of breath in shock and Fear, waiting to see what would happen

"Here I go" shouted Ouja at full speed as he walks up the ramp and leaves flying towards the sky - "Now Oscar"

"Yes Yes!" Sorcerer said with a sigh, inserting a ring into his belt.

 **Twister! Now!**

A magic circle appears invoking a powerful tornado that drives Ouja even higher. Exodriver returns to its original form as Ouja holds up as he climbs higher ...

"Now" said Ouja

 **Strike vent!**

Ouja holds metal oven as you immediately place another card while jumping with Exodriver forces ...

 **Advent!**

Heavymetal appears from the mirror

"And for the final touch" said Ouja inserting a last card

 **Final vent**

Heavyetal's elbow was opened showing a propeller as he loaded his fist striking the feet of Ouja strong enough to break the sound barrier ...

"Final Heavy pressure!" Shout Ouja striking with all his power to the lower part of the spear causing it to fly higher and higher in the air as then, striking something, from the point of view of all the spear seems to disappear in a flash of light ... As then a crack appears on the moon!

"Gotcha!" Said Ouja as Exodriver catches him in the air

All the villagers gasped in joy at what they see

"You got to be kidding!" Screamed Gray, Lucy and the riders as their heads widened, their eyes open in shock and they are mouths drop open

The crack in the moon begins to expand, more and more, until it is ... beyond the moon? And then it breaks, revealing a white moon like now what appears to be fragments of purple glass fall from the sky, as it seems to be more violet glass around the moon for some reason ...

Seeing this confuses the inhabitants of the village, as well as all the others

"Moon?" Said Natsu

"That's ..." Lance said.

"glass?" Aster said

Both riders realized what was really going on

"It was not the moon they destroyed ..." Lucy said.

"It's the sky," Emily finished as the violet crystal disintegrates into purple dust and begins to fall around the mages, riders, and villagers.

"What is happening here?" Natsu asked

"We were wrong all the time! It was not Deliora, and it was not the moon in all that was the cause of this kind of lens," said Lance

"This island was covered with a malignant lens," Erza said.

"One lens?" Natsu asked

"During that time the Moon Drip was created released a kind of gas, that gas crystallized and became a lens that covered the sky," said Ouja down to the tower

"It's because of that lens that the moon looked purple" said Aster

"Which means ... the villagers are going back to normal!" Said Elizabeth

Indeed the villagers are surrounded by a bright yellow light around themselves, all of them looking down with confused looks on their faces.

"With the evil lens broken ..." said Erza

"The true brightness of this island will return" ended Ouja returning to its civil form

However, as the light goes out, the villagers remain in their demonic forms for some reason, confuse them and others, with the exception of Erza and Daimon ...

"They ... did not they go back to normal?" Said Gray

"Oh, no," said Happy.

"What's going on?" Said Kiba

"Maybe they just need a little time or something to disappear?" Said Kage

"No, everything is as it should be," Erza said as she stepped down from the tower, as she returned to her normal armor, as everyone wondered what she was talking about.

"The truth is that that lens did not affect their bodies, but their memories" said Daimon descending from Exodriver as he returns to the world of the mirror

"Their memories?" Lucy asked

"The false memory that they became demons during the night" said Erza

The others become even more confused by this

"Wait what?" Oscar asked

"What is the meaning of this? You do not mean that ..." said Lucy

"That's right" said Erza causing Lucy, Happy, and Gray to drift as sweat flies come out of them.

"Wait a second! Are you telling us these people are actually ..." said Kage

"Yep ... From the beginning they were all demons" said Daimon

"Ehhhh?!" Shouted Natsu from the top of the tower.

"EHHHHHHHH?!" The riders also shout except Charlotte who screamed with emotion

"Ehhhh!" Shouted Lucy and Happy who flies literally off as Lucy falls to the ground on her feet as she holds the side of her head and her eyes are opened in complete shock.

"Really?" Gray asked as he and one of the demon villagers looked at each other face to face, the wide sweat-shaped pupils running down the side of the face, the demon looking back at him with a blank expression on his face. expensive

"Yes ... Now that they mention it ... I'm still a bit confused," said the demon villager

"They have the power to become humans, and they ended up thinking that their human form was their true form." That is the false memory that the Moon Drip caused, "Erza said.

"But ... Why was Lyon and the others all right?" Lucy asked

"Because they are human ..." Daimon said - "Lyon and his group are actually humans while this village were all demons." Moon Drip affected the memories of the demons, but it does not harm us humans. They could not be near the ruins "

"I understand it is because beings of darkness could never be near the ruins that are covered with holy light, right?" Said oscar

"Right," Erza nodded.

"Awesome!" Said a voice from behind the group- "I am glad that I have trusted you"

The group turns around and is completely amazed at why they come in front of them

"Magi ... Thanks!" Said the guy who turned out to be the man who had brought them to the island, first, the boss's son ... Bobo! Although now it was a demon purple scale

"It's the ghost!" "Screamed Lucy and Happy in horror as they cuddle each other with their eyes going blank and scary widening as their jaws opened.

"The one on the boat?" Said Gray

"Can this strange night end for once ?!" Shout Lance

"But how did you disappear from us ?!" Said Emily

Chief Moka, seeing the demon man in front of him, begins to tremble- "Bobo ..."

"But you were ..."

"We do not die for just being stabbed in the chest!" Laughter * said Bobo as he places his right hand on his chest and begins to laugh.

"But you disappeared from the boat ..." Gray said as Lucy and Happy continued to burn with fear as then, once more Bobo disappears before their eyes, causing Gray, Lucy, Happy and the riders to be surprised to realize what he really did and look Up, and let go of their jaws for what they see. Bobo was in the air above them, floating in the air by huge, long, demonic wings

"I'm sorry, I did not tell them the truth, I was the only one who recovered their memories, so I left the island ... Everyone on the island thought they were human. Bobo said, starting to laugh again

"Of the villagers sent the request for help to any guild, he must have noticed and I wait for Hargeon when a wizard of a guild arrived so that he could take them to the island because no one else would sail near That island because of its reputation "said Lance

"If it was going to be anyone who helps his people recover their memories he had to be at the port to give them transportation since he knew what he was really going through and therefore he was not afraid like the rest of the people," he said. Aster

"Fool ..." Moka said as tears began to appear in her eyes. Suddenly, the head of the village opens its own wings and flies to his son who thought he had died- "Bobo!" Cry of joy as tears fall down his face, flying towards his son and hugging him by the neck a little loud causing his eyes to break out a little before he stops and back to look at his son.

The two hugging each other in joy and happiness

"Papa, are you finally back to normal?" Said Bobo with a huge smile

All the villagers look in amazement and smile for this moment and in turn more each villager sprouted wings and flew in the air to welcome back Bobo

"Its alive!"

"Bobo is still alive!"

"Very good!"

Team DARK and Fairy Tail wizards look up and can not help but smile at the sight

"Indeed an island of demons ..." said Erza

"But ... you know ... just to see their faces ... they look less like demons ... and more like angels" said Natsu

The group keeps smiling at this, glad to see all the villagers happy for once.

"Even if they look like hell, deep down they have a good heart," Daimon said.

"That indicates that you should not judge a book by the cover" said Aster

"If ... The fact that they are monsters on the outside, does not mean they are one in the interior" said Elizabeth with a smile.

"Tonight we're having a party! A party of demons!"

"Yay!"

"I bet the devil's parties are very upset," Lucy said.

"Aye" Happy said

"Woo party, that gives me the opportunity to prepare my famous" KALBI RIBS "your taste buds will burst with 's let this luau begin" said Emily

"Luau?" Said the fairy tail mages

"It's a traditional Emily home party, it's a huge banquet with traditional shows from their homeland," Daimon said.

"What do you mean, homeland?" Erza asked

"We will explain them later ... to everyone in the guild. You must know the truth," Daimon said.

Erza and Gray looked at each other in confusion as Lucy knew she meant ...

* * *

An hour later, the town was now full of conversation and laughter. Everyone sat down to enjoy the huge amounts of food that, while a bit odd looking, was actually quite tasty with Natsu, of course, burning the food on fire and eating them instantly. Emily began to be a show where she began to dance with a music that no one had listened to and soon everyone followed her rhythm as they had collars with flowers on their necks. Gray sat a little away from the others with a bowl of coconut in his hand.

"You mind if I come with you?" Charlotte appeared at her side with a coconut bowl in her hand as well.

Gray replied with a smile as they both shocked their drinks and then began to drink from it.

"Your wounds are better?" Said a familiar female voice

Gray and Charlotte turn to see that person

"It's not you ..." said Gray before him and Charlotteera a demon girl with blue light skin, short blue hair, large prominent teeth, sharp eyes, pointed ears and a pointed chin wearing an orange bra And green skirt

"Have you forgotten?" The female demon asked as she then returned to her human form, revealing herself as the girl who tended Grayel the day before after his first fight with Lyon.

"Oh, you're who ..." Gray said as behind the female demon are three other female demons of different appearance

"Do not you recognize me now?" Said the girl before returning to her demonic form

"Yes ..." Gray said.

At that moment, one of the demon girls kneels at his side with his hands on his chest - "Since you came to the village, we think you're the best, Gray"

"If you're really cool," said another girl sitting beside him pushing Charlotte away.

The other demon girl leans in front of him- "But, You like us more in our human forms, do not we?"

"I would not say that exactly," Gray said as he begins to think about what he really means not wanting to hurt the feelings of these girls- "I think that looks good for them"

That causes the demons girls to scream with happiness as the flowers appear around them flying away, Gray now questions whether or not he made the right decision in his writing ..

"I knew it! Gray is so cool!"

"Now we are more confident!"

"Let's dance together! Let's make the demons dance groovy!"

The three of them, along with the other demon girl grab Gray and start moving away from him, Gray is not sure what to do now and find this a bit embarrassing.

Charlotte did not like this and frowned as she turned to Gray - "Gray!" she said

Gray and the demon girls turned around to see Charlotte with an angry look.

"Charlotte Hey-mph!" Gray could not finish his sentence as Charlotte gave him a deep kiss.

The demon girls looked at this by surprise, the same with Gray who did not expect Charlotte to do this ... The Gothic girl removed her lips, and sent a glance at the other girls who said "mine"

"Charlotte," Gray said, still stunned.

"So he already has a girlfriend!"

"Oooh that bad luck!"

"Because the cute guys we know are gay or have a girlfriend"

The demon girls left disappointed as some of the villagers, lis riders and Fairy Tail magicians saw what happened

"C-Charlotte!" Lucy said surprised.

"Wow, Charlotte immediately gave the initiative!" Aster said with a smile ...

"I knew that one day she was going to show her feelings for Gray but I did not think it would be so soon," Kiba said.

"By the way, Lance owes me 50 jewels" said Oscar as the player rider handed the money

"Do not tell me you really bet?" Said Daimon with a drop of sweat

"Although by the way, I heard some girls talking about you and Lance about why he always acted so warm and safe while Lance for being cold and rude" made fun of Elizabeth

Daimon scratched his neck shyly as Lance had his eyes blank as a vein failed with a balloon above the head of anger.

Team DARK were on the other side of Moka and Bobo, and Lucy, Erza, and Happy that were next to them, they all looked towards the head of the town asking what it was talking

"We all think that our appearance is a weakness ... so we never communicate with the other islands," Chief Moka said.

"That's why the rumor started that Galuna Island was cursed," said Bobo

"That's why people in the harbor were scared of the island," Lucy said.

"But from now on, I think we're going to get along better with people from all over the continent ..." Moka boss said - "We must cooperate and help each other"

Erza nods in agreement and says, "If you talk to others in this way, it will not matter appearances, they will understand"

"If you show that you do not want to do any harm but help others, people will see that they are not monsters but just like them. Not on the outside but inside," said Daimon

* * *

On the outskirts of the village three people watched from the cliff, they turned out to be the three wizards of Lyon, the three of them could hear the music, applause and festive activities inside the high wooden walls surrounding the village ...

"Are you really going to go?" Toby asked as he gave a slight grunt.

"Yes, we can not be satisfied with this. You stay here with Reitei Lyon," Yuka said.

"It's all for love," Sherry said.

* * *

A few minutes passed, everyone was still having a moment of fun as they ate, drank, and talked to each other. Unknown to everyone however, two people walked through the village entrance and towards the center of the village where everyone had gathered, stopping only a few feet away from them. It seemed that some of the devil villagers realized this and one by one looked at the two intruders.

"Hey!"

"What?"

Soon everyone's attention was drawn to where the two figures were, who was two of the magicians of Lyons, Sherry and Yuka ... Sherry had a smile on his face while Yuka was standing with his hands behind his back and smiling

"Are they ... Reitei's companions?"

Gray looked at them as Charlotte and Team DARK less Daimon stood up ready for henshin ...

"Kage, lend me your wooden sword?" Daimon said with a sigh.

Kage looked confused for a few seconds before nodding and passing his sword as Daimon stood up calmly.

Lucy and Happy still sat looking at them, while Erza calmly stood up. Natsu seemed a bit oblivious to the situation as he took another bite of fire on a stick before looking.

"What do they want?" Said Erza

"Did they come for a second round or something?" Said Lance.

"They took care of Reitei Lyon very well ... He can not even move," Yuka said.

"We came to pay for them," Sherry said.

Lucy stands up - "Wait! Did not they hear it? We and Lyon already ..."

"That's another thing," Yuka said.

"Let's get this over with once and for all," Sherry said.

"Alright, show me what you have!" Natsu finally stood up and rushed forward a few feet, lighting his fist in preparation to fight them

"Wait!" Shout Bobo while the others look at him, wondering what he wants - "We can not continue to let them do everything!"

"If true"

"We have to protect our village!"

"I appreciate your intentions but I-" Erza said but it was interminable.

"No, I'll take care of them," said Daimon, standing in front of the two wizards of Lyon with Kage's sword tapping his shoulder

"And who are you?" Sherry asked

"Just a simple Kamen rider, remember this," Daimon said.

"I guess you should be the leader of that group of strange requip mages," Yuka said. "It's not that difficult"

"Why do not you test it to see if it's true," Daimon said with a mocking smile.

"Care Daimon! She can manipulate trees and rocks!" Lucy warned

"And the rare eyebrow can neutralize any magic!" Said Natsu

"Daimon, let me take your place in this fight," Erza said, since she can handle them easily

"Even though I appreciate that Erza, I'll be fine. I'll finish them off before they do any trick," Daimon said, tossing the wooden sword into the sky as the wizards stared.

In a flash of distraction Daimon disappears from the sight of the magicians

"She disappeared," Sherry said as she suddenly gets a spinning kick kicking her into the air.

Daimon turns his attention to Yuka who is frightened by what has just happened quickly, writhes around and punches him all over sending him flying. Both collide with the hard ground as the villagers, Erza and the others, all look in surprise and shock at the speed with which he just drove them down.

"Amazing!" Said Natsu

"He's very strong and he did it without transforming himself," Lucy said.

"Very good, Nii-san!" Shout Elizabeth

Erza was amazed at Daimon's abilities and making himself wonder if all this time has been hiding his skills during the times they fought.

The moment the two wizards were on the ground, the wooden sword falls on Daimon's hand as he puts it on his shoulder ...

Sherry gets up and tries to get up, but instead of trying to continue the fight, she was still in the pain of Daimon's attack

"Awesome" she said

Yuka then stands on his feet, sticking his right hand to the chin of Daimon's punch as he then looks at him with a sincere look on his face- "It's true ... We're not opponents ..." he said as Sherry Laugh slightly

"Hey?" Lucy said now wondering what they are doing.

"Expect that?" Said Kiba

"Wait, they mean ..." said Oscar

Sad looks then appear on the face of the two magicians as they look on the floor

"I know this does not forgive our actions but we wanted to end things," Yuka said.

"That's what they meant by" paying it "..." said Happy

"They wanted to be defeated by us intentionally as a punishment for what they tried to do," said Aster

"We heard from Reitei-sama, that thanks to you, we are free from hate for Deliora," Sherry said.

"Oh, so you too ..." Gray said as he realized they were more victims of the Deliora massacre all those years ago.

"Our cities were destroyed when we were children. Our friends and families burned in ashes ..." Yuka said.

"Reitei-sama was going to defeat Deliora. That's why we followed them," Sherry said.

"But that's no reason to hurt innocent people in the process," Yuka said.

"We hate Deliora so much that we end up being worse than him. We forget ... love," Sherry said.

"They let their hatred for Deliora make the best of you," said Daimon in a serious tone before relaxing. "They let the hatred cloud their mind and their judgment." It was only after Deliora was defeated that they realized what they had done. And walk towards them and put his hand on his shoulders - "Come with us to eat" I speak with a warm smile

"Hey?" Said Yuka and Sherry confused

"Daimon is right," shouted Natsu drawing everyone's attention as he, too, puts his hands on the wizards' shoulders. "Come on, come on and eat together!"

Yuka and Sherry, although they are completely surprised by the kindness of Daimon and slightly annoyed by the cry of Natsu, both wizards looked still confused ...

"But we were his enemies!" Yuka said

"If I eat a lot of calories, my weight ..." Sherry said but he could not finish his sentence as Daimon pressed them against himself

"No objection," Daimon said.

"That's it! Have fun!" Shouted Natsu as he dragged the two wizards

Sherry and Yuka are at a table surrounded by the villagers' demons who are all eyes wide open and sweat with confusion about what were there now. The two also with their eyes open with confused looks on their face as they now hold drinks in their hands.

"Now we are going to eat!" Scream Natsu

"What just happened?" Oscar asked

"What do you think, we have additional guests," Daimon said with a grin. "Okay, everyone, let's keep enjoying the party!"

Erza looked at Daimon as she smiled. "No doubt, Daimon is someone interesting." He remembered the moment of the kiss and the fact that she hit him. "Maybe I should excuse myself for this," he thought with a slight blush.

Eventually everyone accepted the two and the party was again in full swing.

* * *

Meanwhile on a nearby tree branch, Zalty was watching what happened while floating next to him was a lighted crystal ball

"As you can see," Zalty said as if someone else was there

"Why did you return the village as it was?" A voice rang in the crystal ball

"Call it a bonus," Zalty said, lifting her thumb up.

* * *

Elsewhere…

"But what I'm going to do with you?" But Fairy tail exceeded my expectations above all these "requip mages." I hope they never get in our way, "said Siegrain council member while sitting in his office, a smile on his face as he holds his hand Left against his face. Looking at her own crystal ball as she looks at the villagers, the members of Fairy Tail and Kamen Riders at her party ...

Back to the island Zalty removes the mask, revealing a middle-aged man with dark green hair tipped, however, was covered by a flash of white light and seemed to change. As the light went out, she revealed a young woman with long dark purple hair in a white dress with a yellow band around her waist and red lipstick. The woman stood up holding the crystal ball in her left hand and Zalty's mask in the other.

"Yes," she said

* * *

The next morning after a long night of celebration, everyone had a good night's sleep and now it begins to wake up, Natsu was awake and once again, eating some flaming sticks.

"Where is the girl and the one with the eyebrows?" Natsu asked when they saw that there were neither Sherry nor Yuka.

"After they could not eat more, they left," Happy said.

Lucy blinked a couple of times and then tilted her head a little, Gray had an annoying look on his face as in the forehead above his left eye was a scar he seemed to have achieved during his last battle with Lyon

"Looks like you're going to get a scar" Lucy said as she was on her hands and knees looking at the scar like Gray

"Huh? That does not matter," Gray said, looking away from her.

"It's in your face," Lucy pointed out.

"I do not care when I hurt, as long as they can be seen," Gray said.

"Oh, that's deep!" Lucy said turning her head and winking at her left eye.

"Huh? What wound can not be seen?" Said Natsu still with the sticks with fire against them while looking down at Gray with an annoying / confused look on his face

"Shut up! When I say something great, do not ruin it," Gray said.

"Was that great?" Said Natsu

"Eh Gray," said Charlotte, sitting beside him.

"We'll leave you alone for a moment, come on Natsu!" Lucy said rising and taking the dragon slayer away from the two

"Charlotte," Gray said when he saw the girl with a blush as she moved with shame.

"I want to apologize for that kiss last night ... I do not know what happened to me ... I just" Charlotte said trying to say how her eyes were on the floor

"It does not matter" Gray interrupted with a smile - "I really liked that kiss" scratched his cheek with a blush

Charlotte's cheeks turned redder- "I wondered ..." said a heavy swallow of saliva as she was nervous- "If you'd like, you and I ... have a ... date?" I ask

"An appointment?" Gray said, looking slightly embarrassed and then looking at her with a smile. "I'd like to"

Charlotte holds both hands together and gives a strong hug around Gray's neck with great force causing it to turn blue due to lack of air

"Cha ... Charlotte ... air" I try to say Gray

Charlotte noticed and pulled away the hug - "L-Sorry" I apologized

Hidden in some houses DARK and Lucy looked with a slight smile

A few minutes later…

"W-What, are not they going to take the reward?" Moka said in shock as the rest of the villagers gathered, Fairy Tail magicians and riders about to leave.

"It's right, your gratitude is all we need," said Erza

"We just did what was right," Daimon said.

"Oh no, no, no ..." said Moka

Behind her was once again her large luggage cart and other items, agreeing with Daimon team DARK were not going to claim the reward because both they, Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gray broke the rules and as such they knew they could not accept The prize, since it would not be correct, Natsu and Gray were once again in each other's throats as they both pushed against the other's face with angry looks on them.

"This work was not officially accepted by our guild," said Erza

"It's true, we were idiots who did a job on our own without permits," Daimon said.

"Hi nii-san, you do not have to say this like that" said Elizabeth

"Although in a way it's true," said Kage

"Especially in Natsu in most of the case," said Lance

"But it does not change the fact that they saved us. And if I say that it is not a reward for the guild but it is a" thank you "to our friends for saving us, would they accept it?" Said Moka

Hearing this, Natsu and Gray stopped fighting as they and Lucy looked at Erza, the hope in their eyes that she would accept the prize, at least based on the fact right there. Team DARK looked at each other, it was a bit of a different story when they put that way, instead of a reward for doing a job, it was just a thank you for helping these people but they had the feeling it's not going to be easy.

"It's hard to refuse when they put it that way," Erza said.

The villagers gasped for joy, Lucy and the others were also out of breath at the thought of receiving ...

"70 million jewel!" Shout Gray

"Very good!" Lucy said

"Wait for it ..." said Lance

"But accepting it would go against the principles of the guild," Daimon said.

"There are ladies and gentlemen," Lance said with a sigh, as did the rest of Team DARK, they knew Daimon's morale would do something like that.

"We are happy we only accept the key they offered in the reward" said Erza

"We do not want it!" Screamed Natsu and Gray as his eyes widened

"Hey! If we want it!" Shouted Lucy with wide open eyes and blank.

"Well, at least Lucy gets what she wanted in the first place. Another key to the zodiac," Kage said.

"I wonder what this is?" Emily said something excited.

"I'd be happy to take them back to Hargeon," Bobo said.

"No, I already have my boat ready" said Erza confusing the others

"You know, now that I think about it ... we never ask Erza how I'm getting here," Aster said, thinking about that.

"I probably borrowed a decent sized boat so we could all fit in," said Oscar

* * *

On the beach ... A huge pirate ship was anchored on the beach

"I was wrong, this is a huge ship we see there," Oscar said as his glasses tilted a bit in surprise.

Team DARK, the villagers, Gray, Lucy and Natsu were stunned by the sight of a pirate ship that Erza used to reach the island

"A pirate ship?" Said Gray

"Did you kidnap him?" I questioned Lucy while covering her chest, since there were pirates on board

"This is ..." said Happy

On top of the ship the captain and his pirate crew seemed excited to see Erza.

"Madame!" Shout the captain

"Madame?" Asked Lucy and Lance

"It seems that they liked to travel with me

"It seems that those guys suffered from Stockholm syndrome during the time that Erza kidnapped a boat," whispered Elizabeth

"Yep" the other riders agreed

"Incredible of the great Erza" said Happy

"We've had enough of this," Lucy said.

"Let all your companions go up as well," said the captain.

"Companions?" Question gray

"Eww! I do not want to get on that!" complained Lucy covering her chest like sweat was flying from her head

"I would be happy to swim!" Natsu said looking at Lucy with a huge smile.

"It's not going to happen" Lucy shouts.

"Do not complain and get on the damn boat" said Lance tired of the cries of the blonde

Lucy reluctantly, along with the others boarded the pirate ship and soon was put back to Hargeon, all the villagers saluted and said goodbye to the Fairy Tail magicians and the riders, thanking them for everything they They had done for them.

"Thank you so much!" Shout Bobo saying goodbye

The group returned with smiles on their faces, except Natsu who was once more inclined on the side of the ship because of his motion sickness

"Watch out!" Shouted Lucy, Emily and Elizabeth

"Good luck with work!"

"Fairy tail is the best!"

"Come and visit us at any time!"

However, it was not only the villagers who came to retreat to the magicians and riders, on a nearby cliff, Lyon and the rest of her village were watching silently Fairy Tail, Lyon bandaged from her fight against Gray and Charloote, the People back in Brago their normal clothes and behind them was Sherry and his Angelica rat. Sherry had his hands together, Yuka's hands behind his back, and Toby had his right arm covering his eyes as he looked up and was crying, the tears in his eyes.

"There they go ..." said Lyon

"Y-I'm not crying," Toby said.

"Wait ... why are you crying?" Yuka said with a raised eyebrow

"You're sure of this? After you finally met your partner ... In other words ... love," Sherry said as a heart with the word "love" floated near her

"It's okay," Lyon said, looking at the sky- "Hey ... Are the guilds fun?"

* * *

Elsewhere ... inside the Magic Council building ...

"How embarrassing of Deliora," said the woman who was once Zalty said as she stood in Siegrain's room.

"I guess it's really bad. I did not think I'd be dead already," Siegrain said as he closed a book he was reading, then floated away and reasserted himself on a nearby shelf- "I thought I was one step closer Of my dream, if I had Deliora in my hands "

"I apologize, Siegrain-sama, I did not expect the magic of that woman to be so strong," said the woman.

"Are you sure to talk about her in that way?" Siegrain asked, "The tears of Ul ... Ultear.I respect your she had lived for sure she would be one of the 10 holy magicians"

"You're mom was a miserable woman who was obsessed with magic, that's why my father left her," said Ultear

"The more you lose, the more power you get," Siegrain said.

"It was a small consequence of my mother," said Ultear

"I'm curious," said Siegrain, "when he took care of those two students, he was persistent affection for you," he said, as he found Ultear putting a finger to his lips.

"I've had enough of that. Let's go on to the next step," she said.

"Hey what happened to your face?" Siegrain asked as Ultear's left cheek swelled up and glowed pinkish

Ultear's eyes widen in shock as she then begins to scream in panic at the swelling of her face - "What the heck is this ?!" She screamed as the sweat on her face flew in panic and her eyes widened and her pupils shrank

"* Laugh * Are you swollen now?" Siegrain said sarcastically as he still had a smile on his face.

The swelling faded as all that was left now was a red mark on the cheek, Ultear holding him with a pained look on his face.

"Talking about it. What did you think Natsu after fighting with him?" Siegrain asked

"I do not even use half my power, but it was awesome. That guy is going to get stronger and stronger ..." said Ultear

"Certainly," said Siegrain, as he clenched his fist, "Son of Igneel, I need you to keep shining for my dream, and tell me your opinion of those Requip wizards you fought?"

"Only fight against one of them while the other tried to keep from freezing Deliora what I could see is that he uses rings to change shape I do not know if he can only change to water or if he has other elements. That his weapon is also another belt, he himself said that was his most ferte form but I feel that I do not use even half of his Natsu, the wizard that fights, the other magician ... joined a room that changed armor In the form of masks using something like locks are not the strong ones but they could be a problem for our plans "explained Ultear

[Indeed they will be] a voice was heard surprising the two councilors ...

"Who's there?" Siegrain asked knowing someone had been listening.

[You do not have to use that tome, my young friend ... I'm like an ally] said the voice as out of nowhere a humanoid being composed of metal with spikes in his thighs. His head is white with silver mask looking like teeth as on the sides has a crest as if it were a snake. In his hands was a kind of black belt

"What is that thing?" Ultear said while Siegrain looked with curiosity

The strap lit up showing a yellow face - [Good afternoon young gentleman and lady ... my name is Tenjuro Banno]

"Interesting a belt that can speak," Siegrain said.

[Do not talk to me about that tone, I am one of the most brilliant minds that my whole world has had] said Banno in a narcissistic stump

"Your world?" Said Ultear

[In fact, I to explain them to minds as simple as you, I come from another world, rather from another dimension] said Banno

"And what are you doing visiting our world, Mr. Banno?" Said Siegrain

[Investigate ... your world is interesting because it is more based on magic than on technology as it is in my world. No doubt you would benefit if I told you what you can get if we make a friendly agreement] said Bano

"We do not need anything from you, whoever you are!" Ultear shouted as he was about to attack the strange creature but suddenly his whole body began to move in slow motion - "No, I can move"

Siegrain was also surprised that he could not move with speed either, as if time was running slowly

[Stop] order Banno as his subject obeyed as time returned to normal

"What was that?" Said Ultear trying to process what just happened ..

[Heavy Acceleration] Banno said - [It's a skill of my creations where they create a temporal field that distorts time for everything and everyone in it. People affected by this phenomenon are still aware of the situation due to the fact that the only part of the human body that resistant to distortions is the brain, thanks to the fact that bodies my creations are composed of a material similar to the crust cerebral]

"Incredible," Siegrain said, fascinated by the power of this - "And what do they call their invention, Mr. Banno?"

[Roidmudes] replied Banno - [I hope that demonstration of skills is more than enough for us to make our agreement to work together]

"Sounds good to me but I have to ask you ... what is your objective really?" Said Siegrain

[I simply want the people of this world to be surprised of my abilities as a scientist and as such I want recognition ... besides we will surely share the same objectives] said Banno - [So young ... we have an agreement]

Siegrain looked and smiled, a new ally will be what he needs for his plans ...

* * *

In Magnolia, church bells ring, echoing throughout the city as the group finally reaches the city and were on their way back to the guild

"We came back!" Shouted Natsu as everyone in the group was in a happy mood

"Aye!" Shout Happy

"But ... all that work, And we just got a key?" Said Gray

"And it was incredible S-class work," Happy said.

"And what were you waiting for? What we did was an unapproved job," Daimon said - "At least Lucy has one of the zodiac's leads"

"Yeah, yeah ... So do not complain!" Lucy said

"It's not fair ..." Happy said flying to Lucy- "Let's sell it"

"Cat Thief!" Shout Lucy

"It's better if you do not try," Kiba said threateningly.

"A-Aye" said Happy from Fear

"In addition, there are only 12 golden zodiac keys around the world! You are rare you understand" said Lucy

Natsu laughs while looking back - "The cow and the maid?" Sikh without impression of the two spirits as Lucy obviously embarrassed by the fact

"As you progress, my spirits will become stronger!" Said Lucy

"So Lucy, what's the spirit you got right now?" Asked Emily

"The archer, Sagittarius," Lucy said.

"Oh, is not that the man half horse?" Gray asks as he turns to her, a bubble of thought that appears above the head of a blue horse on the T-shirt and jeans as that is what he imagines.

Lucy and Lance somehow see it

"I do not think it's the other way around," Lucy said, imagining a man with the torso and legs of a horse

"Though it would be funny if it were as Gray said," Elizabeth imagined a horse standing like a human with human hands and feet.

Natsu seems to be thinking of something completely different as he imagines a sunflower with a face and tentacles for his feet, a strange look on his face for some reason when he thinks about it

"That's not even a man or a horse," Lucy said without expression.

"Sometimes I wonder if she fell from the cradle when he was a baby?" Said Lance.

"They're so relaxed, do not you think?" Said Erza

"Do not forget that we will be punished when we return" said Daimon still relaxed - "Forgot?"

"Oh, I had forgotten it. Thanks for reminding me Daimon, you're very kind," Erza said with a smile.

Everybody immediately looks at Daimon with angry looks ...

"Wow ... sorry," Daimon said, though the truth did not matter.

"We thought you would not do this, Erza?" Lucy told the requip maga

"Do not be silly! Accepting your actions was a decision on my should still be punished, "Erza said.

"Oh no!" Said Lucy as the others were surprised by this

"But if we had not gone in the first place, who knows what horrible things might have happened there?" Deliora might have been released, and the villagers would never have gotten their memories back, "said Kage

"However we broke the rule and we have to accept the consequences of our actions" said Daimon as everyone looked at him and saying "traitor"

"I think they will be forgiven for what happened this time, but the one that must say it is the Master and I do not intend to defend for your punishment, "Erza said.

"He's going to do"that", right? "Happy asked with a very, very worried face as then Gray's eyes go blank and a look of terror appears on his face with Natsu is also gaining a look of concern

Suddenly Gray turns around and leans down on the floor holding his hair with a horrified look like he flies sweat out of his face and clenches his teeth in terror as he screams in terror- "WAIT A MINUTE! I DO NOT WANT TO RETURN TO DO" THAT " AGAIN!"

"What is that"?" Lucy asked, beginning to feel fear as her eyes went white.

"I do not know but I'm scared" Oscar said as his body trembled

"Do not worry, we did a good job, so the old man will be impressed," Natsu said with a huge smile.

"You're very positive ..." Lucy said, squinting.

"I do not think it's decided yet. Wait for it," Erza said as she looked at Natsu.

Natsu continued to smile as Lucy and Team DARK looked at Erza

After realizing Natsu begins to sweat like a madman,

Whatever it is "that" ... had both Natsu and Gray too terrified now to return to the guild, and this made Lucy and young riders start to fear again for everything that is going to be coming their way. Realizing, Natsu now found himself being dragged back to the guild by Erza, while he screams in terror

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not that! Anything but not that!" Scream Natsu

Lucy looked back at Gray and saw him still on the floor while Charlotte tried to calm him down.

"Shit, what the hell could Makarov do to those who have this fear?" Said Lance.

"Whatever it is" that "... has me worried," Charlotte said.

"I do not want to die ... I have not even gotten a girlfriend!"scream Kiba crying anime tears

"And I have not even met someone special in my life!" Elizabeth cried

"They're not exaggerating a bit," Daimon said with a bead of sweat.

"As I already asked ... What the hell is" that "?!" Lucy shouted to the sky - "Tell me!"

 **F** **in the chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it was going to be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	21. Chapter 20:Revelations and the Exchange

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being frightened by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple hue as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 20: Revelations and the Exchange**

 _[The Kingdom of Fiore. A world where magic is part of people's lives. However ... What we are going to see in this chapter is a very chilling magic. For the next few paragraphs your mind will leave your body and your head will focus on this magic ... Let's begin ...]_

"Is the Masterr found?" Said Erza out loud

The group just returned from the working island in Galuna as they entered the guild, behind them was Elfman as Mirajane approached them.

"How did they do on the island? Did they swim a little in the ocean?" Mirajane asked with his typical smile.

"It was not that kind of trip ..." Erza said as she walked over to her.

"Wait, Mira-san ... This is not the time," Lucy said nervously as she had a bead of sweat on her left cheek and waved her hands.

"Mira-chan, do you know where the Master is? We need to talk to him about important issues in our mission," Daimon said, although he did not know what it was "decided to accept the punishment for breaking the rules

"Daimon, you're a traitor!" Shout Natsu

"That's Daimon really" sighed most riders

"Although I wonder if he only does it because it's something of him or he only does it so that Erza defends it ... damn it big brother" muttered Elizabeth between teeth

"He had to go to the council or a meeting or some business ... He left since yesterday" said Macao

Hearing this gave great relief to the others as they sighed at once

"For now we are safe!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"All right! No" that "until he returns!" Gray said with a bomb (I do not know what the truth is called that movement) in front of him.

"Thank God! For the moment we can get away from the gates of hell!" Happy cry crying tears of joy as he jumped and violently waving his hands up and down as for some reason he heard the sound of church bells in the

"Gates of Hell ?!" Kiba, Emily, Oscar and Elizabeth cried out of fear of whatever was "that"

"What the hell is "that"?!" Said Aster, Kage

"Tell me what it's like!" Even if it's bad, I want to know! "It's driving me crazy!" It's more creepy when you do not know what it is! " Lucy screams as her teeth sharpen, her eyes blank and she hits the side of the head with fists in fear.

"* Sigh * I get tired of that so I prefer not to know what it is" that, "thank you" sigh Lance tired of how to tell him in his own words this shit

Erza turned to the noisy wizards and riders with a dark look on her face.

"Silence!" Shouted Erza as her voice echoes out for a few seconds.

That made the magicians and riders less Daimon who did not even get immersed were in a state of panic in the form of sweat flew from them, Happy was still in the air, Lucy was standing one leg while lifting the other, Natsu and Osar were hugging One to the other, while Gray hugged Charlotte causing the girl a slight blush but ignored by the fear, Elizabeth and Emily were also embracing the same fear. Kage, Kiba, Aster had one or both of their hands raised in front of them while Lance looked up with a raised eyebrow but with a sweat running down his forehead ...

"So ... When will the Master come back exactly?" Daimon said as everyone looked at him wondering 'how come he is not afraid of Erza?'

Erza looked at Daimon confused to see that he did not react to his gaze or frightening voice, it was certainly strange to see that someone did not get upset about this.

"It should not be too long," Mirajane said.

Erza decided to dispel his doubts about Daimon and he turns around the group putting his hands on his hips- "When the Master returns, I will immediately ask him about his decision. Going to an S class request without permission is against the rules Prepare for the consequences "

"Okay ..." Daimon shrugged as the others were still terrified as now Natsu and Gray hugged each other in fear as Happy and Kiba hugged each other with beads of sweat on the back of the head, the others of DARK team shook in fear.

"Seriously, is Daimon not afraid?"

"Seriously he already gave up and only accepts his fate"

"Or is he a brave"

"Exactly, what consequences should I prepare for ?!" Lucy screamed in horror as she turned away as her body began to tremble with fear.

"Well, that's bad for you," Wakaba said in a tone of smoke, before he became serious when he put a cigarette in his mouth - "Although ... That thing that Natsu, Gray and the others experience" that ", but for Lucy "Chan, Elizabeth-chan and Emily-chan just ... poor things," I say sadly, looking at them.

Lucy's, Elizabeth's, and Emily's eyes went blank as she looked worriedly at Wakaba- "Poor girls?" They said

"Bastard, how about instead of feeling sorry for them because they're girls instead of us because we're new recruits!" Lance said angrily as he walked towards Wakaba

"And why did not he call my name?" Charlotte muttered as a cloud of darkness covered her as she circled with her finger as Gray patted her back

"Lance is right. What do you mean," It's a thing. "Huh, Wakaba?" Natsu questioned in anger as he and Gray approached Wakaba as well.

"Hey, do not look at this, Natsu!" declare Gray as he Natsu and Lance began to beat Wakaba.

"And what do you mean by this, Huh?" question Natsu to Gray

"Exactly what I said! I just do not have a clue, do I?" Gray replied as the fire flew between Lucy, Daimon, Cana and Elfman

"Leave me something!" Said Kiba joining the beating

"Wait, why do you want to hit him too ?!" Lucy said

"Oh, Kiba, welcome to the 'Beat-Wakaba-up!' Party," said Lance with a warm welcome

"Please ... somebody help me," Wakaba told the guild but they all pretended that he was not there

"A-Are they ignoring you?" Lucy said with a bead of sweat

"I think so," Daimon also nodded with a bead of sweat as he looked at Kiba - "Huh ... Kiba, I do not think you should join that"fight "

"Brother, Lance and Natsu are right," Kage said. "If this guy had been more concerned about all of us, we would not be feeling better and having accepted our fate," he said as he approached and began to beat Wakaba with his wooden sword

"Yes but ..." Daimon said.

"Oi, does anyone else want to join and beat the shit out of Wakaba?" Said Lance.

"Of course, I could use some relief to release this stress," Oscar said and approached the beatings

"Oh, come on!" Shout Wakaba

"If only she had worried about us all, this would not have happened," Charlotte said as she started kicking them too.

"No Charlotte, you too! Seriously sorry I did not name you when I was worried!" Shout Wakana no longer supporting it

"Hey, this looks fun!" Said Elizabeth, who started the chain of blows to the downed mage

"* Sigh * Guys" said Daimon

"A man accepts responsibility for his 're a real man, then prove it as Daimon did ... he is a real man in accepting his fate," said Elfman

"Huh ... thank you?" Said Daimon

Happy then he flies slowly forward with tears still running down his face with a sad look in his place- "That's cruel! Why did not you put me on the list of" It's a thing "?"

"And what is this" experience "anyway ?!" Lucy asked in fear again putting her hands to her cheeks

"Well ... I'm on the spot" Daimon said as he stood at one of the tables - "Sorry everyone gives me a minute's attention!" scream

Everyone stopped what they were doing as everyone looked at it ...

"Thank you ... as you will see I want to thank you all for the joy and friendship that you gave to me and my friends when we arrived at this Guild ... I thank you for the laughter and funny moments that we spent but I have something to say" said Daimon

The wizards looked closely, including Erza who watched in silence ...

"So tell the truth of us now," said Aster.

"Better now than ever," Lance said, stopping his beating at Wakaba

Lucy, Happy and Natsu had the idea that they were going to say,

"What I will say may be hard to believe but it is the truth, the truth of all of us ... It was difficult to hide it because you showed great warmth that did not make you feel at home, that's why" said Daimon as the nine members of Team DARK To the front - "It is time that you know the truth but I tell you that it will be a long story to start ... has anyone heard the theory of parallel universes?"

So the nine young riders started with their storyline beginning with the introduction of each to the idea of alternative universes. Fortunately, Daimon's explanation proved to be sufficient for most wizards to understand it using for example the keys of celestial spirits as a basis. Both Natsu, Lucy and Happy already knew about it because both they and Master Makarov (who is still absent ) Had understood. Erza who struggled at first to capture it, and realizing the Daimon example the idea was not as far-fetched as might be thought

Then came the big news. When Daimon told them that he and his friends were actually from one of these alternate universes, virtually every jaw in the building gravitated to the ground instantly. Although it was strange since when they started the guild they knew little about the cities of Fiore, about clans, or anything about the magical world. They had to ask for guidance on many occasions although they thought it was because they lived far away ...

Lance continued to explain how, in his universe, magic did not even exist, or at least not as he did in this world. He also told them that unlike everything in this world, almost everything that was the result of science and technology, with practically everything in his world being more technologically advanced than in this one showing as example his video games that were an invention of his world , Making the majority of the guild understand that he always carries these strange artifacts with him ...

Daimon and the others talked about the Kamen riders who were a program or better to explain otherwise a kind of theater with actors who play the role of heroes who fight against monsters and that kind of thing and that their belts were in fact toys before Get here and finish telling the story is how they got here ...

For a moment, the whole room was silent. Needless to say, the wizards were surprised by the innumerable information bombs of Daimon and the others had just left in them. Neither of them knew what to say or think, until Cana finally broke the silence.

"Wow, you were not kidding. That was a long story ..." she said.

"Wow ... I had no idea you were out of this world like Lucy's spirits." Gray said

"So you say that they are from another world and that their powers are not magic" said Macao

"Well Oscar would be the only one whose power would be cataloged by magic, while the others use technology for our transformations," said Aster

"And those" Kamen riders "are the heroes you are representing?" Levy said.

"We would not say that our powers come from those heroes," Kage said.

"There will be several types of Kamen rider heroes ... anti-heroes and villains," said Kiba

"And our power comes from the Dark Riders ... in other words our power comes from the villains," Daimon concluded.

The statement left virtually speechless to everyone in the clan hall especially to Erza that its power comes from the villains

"But do not be alarmed, you have seen that we use our powers for good. There is a difference between being someone who uses the power of darkness and someone who is evil," said Aster

"Does the Master know about this?" Erza asked

"Yes and Natsu, Lucy and Happy knew it a long time ago. We did not tell them because it was not the right time yet we could not trust people much, but seeing the time we spent ... it was time for them to know ... I hope they still treat us like a member of this guild "said Daimon as he lowered the table as the silence flooded the guild.

A few minutes later after the revelation the magicians were still processing that information but the time that Daimon and the other riders passed along were happy to be told the truth as a way to trust them now. Although he did have some approaching the riders to ask about his world as his culture or the technology he had, Levy even wondered about the literature of his world. While the others answered the questions, Daimon was with Natsu and Gray to check the application table to see if there was anything new - Daimon understood that by disobeying the rules it was forbidden like the two mentioned take requests until further notice but That does not mean to take a look at them if there is something interesting

When they were scanning the plate Natsu realized one of the requests. The application was printed on black paper with white ink, had two eyeballs on top, and a bunch of undecipherable scribbles all over him. The only readable was the large "Read This" at the top and a "500,000 Jewels" reward at the bottom.

"There's a very strange request," Natsu said.

"Huh?" Gray said as he and Daimon watched the request.

"Oh, Natsu ... welcome," Loke said, approaching them.

"Hey, Loke," Natsu replied without looking at him as he still distracted by the strange request that says "Read this" - "Hmm ... these letters are ..."

"What is it?" Lucy said coming out of nowhere.

Seeing her, Loke becomes frightened as he walks away from her on one leg while his eyes open, his eyes are blank and sweat is flying from his face ..

"You came back too, Lucy?" Shout Loke scared for some reason

"Yes, of course. After all, I also went with Natsu and the others! Why are you so scared of me?" Lucy asked in front of Loke's face.

"Uh, well ... Goodbye!" Said Loke as he turns around and runs away ... right in front of Erza as he bumps into his armor and is out of action.

Erza approaches the others as if Loke that they empty into her does not even realize

"This is neither the time nor the place!" Said Erza as Lance, Charlotte, Kiba join the group while the other riders still answered the questions of the wizards

Lucy was standing next to Loke with a look of disappointment on her face in the knocked out attendant- "Weak ..." she said

"Noisy skies," said Cana as he held another cup of beer in his hand, in front of Reedus drawing in a notebook while Macao's son, Romeo, was at his side.

"The wizards are totally amazing," Romeo said.

"Are you kidding?" Can I ask the child?

"Please find out what this writing means ... If they find out, I'll give them a gift of 500,000 jewel gift" Natsu read the request, cheering and looking at Happy - "Whoa, amazing!

"Aye" Happy said

"Discover what's written? That's a very rare request," Gray said.

"Yes, it seems suspicious especially that someone offers that large sum of money just to read this," said Daimon

Lance grabs the request from Natsu's hand - "I'm with Daimon who looks suspicious ... This has to be some kind of joke or something" he said looking carefully at the request - "Also they did not notice that writing is something weird, I do not even understand What it says "

Gray grabs the request and places it on a nearby table for everyone to get a good look at her - "Wait, Is not this an old script?" I ask

"It seems so," Kiba nodded. "Who the hell can read this?"

"But there is a modern translation next door" says Happy

"It's true but I have a bad feeling about that request," said Charlotte

"I already said leave that, now" said Erza crossing his arm

"If you guys, this is a strange request that we should let the teacher look at himself or someone else ... There is a bad feeling about this," Daimon agreed.

"Oh I can read this!" Said Natsu ignoring Daimon - "Let's see ... ' **Uugo deru rasuchi borokania'** I do not understand anything!" Shout as a question mark appears in his head as his hands were on his head

Suddenly the role of the request begins to glow brightly in multiple colors, the four riders and the mages lie right, frozen in place, as if they do not want to go through for some reason, since they are all illuminated by colors.

Macao and Wakaba see the strange event and walk over them

"What's going on?" I wonder Macau

"So, do people who are so afraid of punishment have rainbows?" Wakaba asked

"I do not think that's it ..." Macao said

As the light goes out, magicians and pilots still stand in place

"Stunned," Lucy said quietly as it seems like everyone is in a trance of some sort.

Suddenly Gray takes his shoulders and starts shaking

"I'm cold!" Said Gray

"Why is an ice user cold?" Elfman asked

"What's the matter? T-My whole body feels frozen!" Gray said between his teeth as the cold air began to emanate from his body still shaking as his forehead turned blue. For some reason her voice sounded slightly feminine

The rest of the guild look at each other for the strange event, as they all look at Gray with confused looks on their faces.

"What?" Said Natsu came out of his stupor as his face sweated a little- "What's going on? Why do I feel so ... hot?"

"Uh ... Natsu, are you okay?" Macao astounded

"If I'm fine why you ask?" Lance said when he saw Natsu, his mouth fell to the ground - "What the heck ?!"

"Oh wow!" Shouted Kiba happily; However, his cheeks seemed more optimistic than before. "Look at me, Natsu!"

"Kiba, what's the matter?" Said Elizabeth as the other riders looked confused at their friend

At that moment, Lucy is out of breath

"Why do I feel my chest as very, very heavy?" Lucy said as her voice sounded a lower pitched tone, arrows pointing toward her chest as she leaned forward and kept her lower back in pain. "And why is my back killing me? ..."

"What's up Lucy? Are you talking lower than usual?" Macao said.

"Why do I have a Gothic dress?" Charlotte asked, looking at her clothes.

"Eh Charlotte have you always worn one?" Said oscar

"Charlotte? I'm Gray," Charlotte said.

"What?" Shouted the riders and wizards of the guild

"Hey, did you guys get taller or something?" Happy said standing at the wooden table, asked. Suddenly, his eyes widened a little. "Uh ... what happened to my voice?" Then I look at his paws as his jaw almost drops from the blows- "What? I'm a cat?!" Screamed

"Eh ... yes ... Happy, you're kind of a cat," Wakaba said, but in a bewildered way.

The blue cat turned to him and looked at him- "I'm not Happy, I'm Lucy!"

"WHAT?!" The guild shouted again in unison.

"Why all behaving recklessly ?!" Demanded a male voice.

The magicians and riders saw Daimon standing again, steadier, and calmer than ever, staring

"Nii-san, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked her brother

"Yes, I am," said another voice.

Everyone turned to see Erza. Daimon the second he saw Erza's composure faltered as his eyes opened wide.

"Wh-What-What .." stammered Daimon in shock

"Nii-san?" Elizabeth asked as all the team DARK had an idea of what was happening as it appeared many times in their series

"Yes ... Why does everyone look at me that way?" Erza said.

Team DARK looked at each other before looking at their friends who performed strangely ...

"Yep ... they definitely changed bodies" they said to the unisonó

"" EHHHHHHHHH! "Everyone shouted in the guild in shock, including people whose bodies changed

"Should they be kidding?" Said Elfman

"No, we've seen these cases many times in our world on Tv ... Natsu, Lance, Erza, Daimon, Lucy, Happy, Kiba, Gray and Charlotte definitely exchanged bodies, that's another reason they're acting this way" said Oscar

"Damn, this is like that dream," Lucy said as she adjusted her back.

"I'm totally going crazy here!" Shout Happy

"Do not even tell me ... now I'm living the nightmare of being in the body of an idiot!" Scream Natsu

"Hey, who you calling an idiot ?!" Shout Lance

"Great, I feel so tall and so strong" said Kiba flexing his muscles

"This is not good," Charlotte said.

"Damn, I can not drink in peace," Cana said.

"The magic is totally great!" Said Romeo.

"You're kidding me," said Cana

"Let's see, Erza is in the body of Daimon as he is in the body of Erza" began Elizabeth

"Lance exchange body with Natsu, Gray exchange with Charlotte" said Aster

"And Lucy, Kiba and Happy changed each other ... it really is so confusing now" said Emily

"Totally" said Erza / Daimon looking at his body noting that he did not have the sword and the armor had disappeared as now only wore normal clothes, - "It really feels strange to be in the body of a girl"

Daimon / Erza looked at him intensely- "Do not even dare think of getting any ideas." Growled confusing the rider eh..Titania

"I would not dream of that," said Erza / Daimon with a smile and a small wink

Daimon / Erza slightly opened her mouth and turned around, a little red blush on her face. Luckily no one had seen that. However, Erza / Daimon noticed it leaving him a bit confused.

'Okay ... I was just playing with the wink. I wonder why she blushed a little. ' Thought Daimon. He was a gentleman and would not do something perverted that anyone else would take advantage of if they were in this situation; In addition, he felt a little helpless without his cover and the fact did not know how to use the powers of Erza ... although he can still kick evil backs thanks to his experience of practicing martial arts years ago ...

"The ancient magic words of Umpera-ese," said a wise voice. Everyone looks at the entrance and they see Master Makarov standing there- "They have activated the Changeling"

"Master" said Daimon / Erza

"Old man" said Lance / Natsu

"That request is the cause. When you read that spell, the people around you change their minds," Makarov explained - "That's Changeling"

"Changeling?" Shout Happy / Lucy with eyes open and students due to being terrified by this

"You're Natsu, right?" Charlotte / Gray told Lance / Natsu

"Yes" Lance responds / Natsu as Charlotte / Gray then grabs him by the collar of his jacket and lifts up on his face with an angry look and popping the vein

"What the hell did you do ?!" Shout Charlotte / Gray

"Do not ask me! All I did was try to read that request" said Lance / Natsu

"An application that was suspicious in the first place!" Scream Natsu / Lance - "Charlotte ... I say Gray I give you the authorization to beat the crap to Natsu even if it's in my body ... he deserves a lesson"

"Enough Natsu, Charlotte! I mean Lance and Gray" said Makarov scratching his cheek in remembering who is in that body - "Not only their minds their minds changed ..."

"Huh?" Said Charlotte / Gray

"Their magic also changed," said Makarov.

"EHHHHHHHH!" They all told the information

"One more thing," Makarov said, drawing the group's attention - "If they do not undo the spell within 30 minutes after activating it ... You can never go back to normal or that's what the legend says"

That caused more fear to the magicians and riders

"I always dreamed of having an older sister but this can not be," said Elizabeth

"How much time has passed since then?" Asked Lance / Natsu to Mirajane

"16 minutes, so they have 14 minutes to go," Mirajane replied as Plue appeared out of nowhere to hold a card with a large red 14 on it.

"Ehhh!" They all said

"Grandpa! What's the spell to get us back to normal ?!" Said Lance / Natsu

"There's got to be some spell ?! There's no way this is not reversible!" Said Natsu / Lance

"Hmmm good, it's an old magic ..." Makarov said as he began to scratch the tip of his nose while thinking about it - "When it comes to something so old ... I have no idea!"

Suddenly the group's eyes grew larger than plates as their jaws dropped to the floor except for Charlotte / Gray who had his teeth clenched, the expressions of terror glued on their faces

"And I was hoping to punish them for going on an S-class mission. That does not matter now ... Give your best," Makarov told them.

"If I ever find the people who sent that request I'm going to kick their ass!" Shout Natsu / Lance

"What the hell, am I going to do it ?!" Shouted Charlotte / Gray as she removed the dress showing her black bra and underwear the same color with skulls

Some guild men * cough * Macao, Wakaba, Elfman * coughs* drooled to see that Charlotte's body was well developed

"Gray! Put my clothes back on!" Shout Gray / Charlotte completely red

"Oh I see, as it is Gray still has that mania to undress" said Kiba / Happy

"Gray put on the clothes!" Scream Gray / Charlotte putting the dress forcibly to Charlotte / Gray

"Poor Charlotte," said Emily.

"Wait a minute ..." shouted Kiba / Happy calling the attention of the group - "Since I saw them become ... eh ... well, Kamen rider, I always wanted to try and now I can"

"Happy can not you be serious?" Said Erza / Daimon

"Let's see ... what was it like ... I got it" said Kiba / Happy putting on the gaohtouch - "And now" takes the pass - "Henshin!" Shout sliding the pass to the belt

 **Gaoh! form!**

The armor of Goh appears covering the body of Kiba / Happy becoming Kamen rider Gaoh

"Incredible ... and how was your sentence ..." said Gaoh / Happy thinking - "Of course ... I'll devour all the fish!"

"That's not my phrase! ... It's" I'll devour them all "stupid cat!" Shout Lucy / Kiba

"Anyway," Gaoh / Happy said, kicking and kicking the air

"Hmm, you know, now I'm pretty interested to try on Daimon's armor," said Daimon / Erza says with a hand to his chin

"Erza ... you too" said Erza / Daimon

"If I remember correctly it was something like this" said Daimon / Erza lifting the cover as the belt appeared and then inserted it into the slot as the armor appeared and for some reason swayed his neck - "Interesting and how do I invoke arms and Monsters of contract? "

"First you get a card from the deck and then open the cane, then insert the card there and close it and the rest you know" said Erza / Daimon - "Wait because I said it?"

Ouja / Erza takes out a card and inserts it into the cane

 **Sword vent!**

On the ground, I came to know how Ouja / Erza holds her - "It's really an unusual sword but it's really strong," she said, making a few cuts in the air ...

Lucy / Happy sprouted a couple of wings off her back and flew a few feet off the ground- "I have to say flying is sure to be fun, but I do not want to be stuck like a cat forever!" She cried

"What's wrong with being trapped in my body?" Said Gaoh / Happy crying a little.

"Lucy, when we somehow get back to our original bodies, I'll help you with a massage to remove the tension in your back, seriously your breasts are very heavy!" I complain Lucy / Kiba

"What do you mean, heavy ?!"shout Happy / Lucy until blink a little - "Wait, do you know how to do massages?"

"I learned to be a massage therapist for a while when I work in a spa. I know perfectly well where to apply pressure to the body's stresses and your body needs treatment" Lucy / Kiba

"And they are really good, seriously a moment had a back pain and in five minutes Kiba eliminated all the pain" said Emily remembering that day

"And it has an ability to create a rejuvenating cream that leaves the skin shiny and smooth ... Seriously when my mother used the step of looking 50 years to look 20 in an instant ... Oh! And the time with only everyday objects did A huge jacuzzi that leaves your skin wonderful ... it's like receiving a warm embrace from an angel! " Said Elizabeth

Some women in the guild are interested in that, maybe they should ask the rider to make them that rejuvenating cream and the massage ... it would also be nice

"What the fuck!" Shouted Natsu / Lance as everyone watched him to see the fire drool emerging from his mouth and on the floor .- "What is happening?! I am dripping fire from my mouth!"

"Moron!" Shouted Lance / Natsu- "Control it!"

"I have no fucking idea how to do it!" Shout Natsu / Lance

Suddenly, the panic grew as the flames burst, lighting the floor in the fire. The fire began to grow more and more intense, making the group of magicians a step away.

"Gray ... uh, Charlotte!" Said Erza / Daimon- "Use your ice powers to put out the fire!"

"I do not know how!" Gray / Charlotte replied.

 **Yes! Blizzard! Understand ?!**

A draft of air appears to put out the fire as everyone watched Sorcerer have used his magic. Then back to being Oscar ...

"I seriously went a few minutes and almost the guild is on fire" said Oscar having some books in his hand

"Oscar, where were you?" Said Elizabeth

"Looking for ways to reverse this spell, with a little help," Oscar said as Levy, Jet and Droy appeared at his side

"Levy-chan" said Happy / Lucy of joy

"Let Levy and I take care of this," Oscar said before looking at the blue haired girl - "Thank you, Levy for the help" he smiled.

"No way," Levy said with a slight blush.

"Why do I feel jealous right now?" Emily thought confused.

"Okay, team save the day," Levy said as she and Oscar sit at the table and look at the request, Jet quickly pulls out four books that Levy asked her to do and places them on the table next to her, The special magic glasses that will allow you to list through an entire book in less than a few minutes at most while Oscar does it the old way by reading one by one but thanks to his experience as a fast reader it will take a few more minutes to read them.

"According to what I read in these minutes, the first thing to do is to carefully examine the application, correct?" Said oscar

"In fact, we can find some clue ... you really are brilliant Oscar" said Levy

"I do not think so, I think you're the smartest and most beautiful ... I say" said Oscar with shame ...

Levy smiled with a slight blush.

Emily looked at both of them and gritted her teeth for a reason, what happened to her?

"We have almost no time! Can you do it ?!" Said Charlotte / Gray

"We have to trust Oscar and Levy, they are our hope" said Happy / Kiba with a fish in his mouth and he realizes and he remains in shock - "Why am I eating a fish ?!"

"They're delicious," said Kiba / Happy, already back to his civil form with a fish in his mouth

Levy under his magic glasses and Oscar finished reading the book and got to work. Levy created a white magic circle in front of her face as the words seem to fly literally off the pages of the book towards her and towards her glasses

"Um, 'Ungo Deru ...'" Levy said as Oscar was staring at the brief with a magnifying glass

"There are only 10 minutes left" Natsu / Lance with a worried look on his face when Plue appears behind him with a card that has a 10 in it

"Wait, Levy, can you read those words carefully?" Said Gray / Charlotte

"It's safe to read the old spells until you read them in order," Levy said.

"There's no time left! Oh, it's all so confusing! I could not bear to be like this forever!" Shout Lance / Natsu - "Wait they were not even done henshin like the others did" he remembered how he was about to transform

"Not crazy I'll let you do it!" Shout Natsu / Lance

"I like this, once again ... Hen ..." said Kiba / Happy but unable to finish the sentence when suddenly Lucy / Kiba kicked him in the crotch causing him to fall to the ground ...

"I will not let you use my body as if it were your toy, damn cat!" Shout Lucy / Kiba

"Kiba, you hit yourself on your ..." Kage said.

"Oh no, I did!" Shouted Lucy / Kiba realizing what she...he did

"Oscar, the request" said Levy finishing reading one of the books and look at the request, everyone's heart begins to beat waiting ...

"Then, Levy-chan, Oscar!" Happy / Lucy said

"Have you discovered anything?" Asked Lance / Natsu

"No, nothing" said Levy causing the two and the others to moan aloud

"I'm going to live my whole life inside a cat's body!" Shout Happy / Lucy

"And I'll be trapped in the body of a girl, I know that another would dream for that opportunity but I do not want ... it goes against my principles!" Lucy / Kiba

"Well, I do not mind living in this body and transforming myself as I please," said Kiba / Happy

"Although I like to learn to use those weapons and meet contract monsters, I need to get back into my body," said Daimon / Erza

"The same, I do not want to have to learn how to use those armors without accidentally getting naked in the middle of the battle" Erza / Daimon complained

"I also want to change my body" Romeo said with a flash in his eyes as Cana drinks another beer keg

"Yes, yes, after all you are the son of Macao" she said

"Everyone calm down!" Shouted Oscar calling everyone's attention - "This is not over yet ... just keep hope and believe in us"

"Macao, time!" Asked Lance / Natsu

"There are only eight minutes left ... I think it is better to prepare for the worst" said Macao as behind him appears Plue with a sign indicating that there are 8 minutes left

"This can not be happening!" Said Happy / Lucy as everyone's eyes widen in disbelief.

Jet and Droy appear behind Levy, wearing white headbands on the head / hat with the Fairy Tail logo on it, raincoats with gold buttons on them as Droy has her buttoned up, and Jet has her opening, Pink bracelets in his arms with a white logo on it, Jet has a fan of paper with a red logo on it while Droy has a drum in front of him with the words Love 'and a pink heart in the middle of it . Jet is waving the fan up and down while Droy is playing the drum, both sing continuously

"Wow, go, Levy! ..."

"They're nothing more than the animation squad?" Said Wakaba with a drop of sweat

"Deru ... Deru ..." Levy read quietly.

"Ah that means that word," Oscar murmured.

More time passed, the mages and riders sat or stood around a table waiting for Levy and Oscar to reverse this magic in them, although every passing minute meant that being closer to being trapped forever in these bodies for Always, not to return to their own.

"What are we going to do if we have to stay like this forever?" Said Charlotte / Gray with his hand under his chin.

"What do you mean, what are we going to do?" Said Lance / Natsu

"Are you going to try to get out and do jobs?" Said Natsu / Lance

"Well, if we do not get back to normal, what other options do we have?" Said Lance / Natsu

"This is bad" said Erza / Daimon

"What happens Daimon?" I ask Daimon / Erza

"Now that all our skills have been changed. Even if we did the jobs, we could not do it right," said Erza / Daimon

The group is impacted on that fact as looks of concern come on their faces

"That means ..." Lance / Natsu and Erza / Daimon

"Right now ..." said Charlotte / Gray and Gray / Charlotte

"We are ..." said Natsu / Lance, Happy / Lucy and Kiba / Happy say

"The weakest teams around Fairy Tail!" Everyone screams in surprise and horror

 **[GASHAT!]** **[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which am I? Kamen rider!]**

"Let's go Happy, the seriousness ... second advance" said Genmu / Natsu going on level two

 **[GACHAN! Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]**

 **Gaoh form**

"Aye!" Said Gaoh / Happy with gaohgasher on the shoulder

"Ice Make ..." said Gray / Charlotte holding his right hand forward

"Henshin!" Said Erza changing to Ouja - "Let's make this a showy show!"

 **Fifteen! Lock on!**

"Henshin!" Said Charlotte / Gray

 **(Electric guitar riff sounds) Fifteen arms! (** _ **Crunching of bones to the sinister chorus)**_

"This is my scenario now," said Fifteen / Gray

"Something about the door, I'll open it!" Said Lucy / Kiba

"How was it ... Fire Dragon ..." said Natsu / Lance drooling fire from his mouth again

"Requip!" Said Erza / Daimon as without much effort invokes a sword

"Flying in the sky is a lot of fun" said Happy / Lucy

Both teams collapse and lower their heads sighing ...

"In this state only Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray will probably get used to using their powers ... Maybe Daimon almost dominates the use of requip magic but the rest ..." Said Natsu / Lance

"I do not care! I do not want to be trapped in another person's body for the rest of our lives! We want our own bodies!" Scream Genmu / Natsu

"I'm a cute Celeste wizard! I can not be stuck like a cat forever!" Shout Happy / Lucy

"I do not want to be trapped in a body that always feels cold and I do not want to see Gray use my body and take off his clothes in front of people," Gray / Charlotte cried.

"This is unacceptable!" Shout Ouja / Erza- "I am a Class S magician and I refuse to be a part of the weakest team in Fairy Tail ... I want to return to my body."

"Everyone keep quiet!" Erza / Daimon shouted as he got up, all eyes of the group to him- "Listen, I do not like this more than you do, but sitting here and complaining is not going to make me fix we have to adapt to our new bodies and powers , Then it's fine ... that's what we'll do. "

The group looks and analyzes what Erza / Daimon said. The way he screamed and comforted them with a commanding voice, sounded very much like Erza, even though it was in his body.

"Daimon" said Ouja / Erza

"Seriously, excuse me if I yell at them but understand that what we have to do is wait for Oscar and Levy to find a way to solve this so do not lose your temper ... Okay," Erza / Daimon sigh

"I have it!" Shouted Levy and Oscar at the same time as the two looked at each other for a few seconds ...

"They found out! You know how to undo the spell?" Said Natsu / Lance

"Hurry up, Levy, Oscar!" Happy / Lucy said

"Hurry up before it's too late!" Said Gray / Charlote

"Well I have a theory but Levy you go first and tell us what you discovered" said Oscar

"You do not see first," Levy said.

"I insist," Oscar said politely.

"Agreed," said Levy - "This ancient writing means" with eternal change, you will be happy forever "..."

"Well done, Levy" said Lance / Natsu

"But what does it mean?" Gray / Charlotte asked

"It means that people who changed their bodies should live happily in harmony for eternity!" Levy said.

The word then hits the group literally like a rock ... they realize what I just said.

"EVERYTHING YOU DID WAS TRANSLATED THE REQUEST FOR US!" Shout Natsu / Lance

"And does that mean we'll stay like this forever ?!" Said Lucy / Happy

"They're right, Levy ... all she did was find out what the request said," Happy / Lucy said with a depressed look.

"Did you waste so much time for that?!" Said Gray / Charlotte

Levy realizes what he did "You're right! What am I going to do?!"

"You do not have to get depressed you did the best you could," Oscar said giving a reconfortable look ...

"Oscar, you said you had a theory ... What is it?" Asked Erza / Daimon as everyone looked at him expecting good news

"In my time reading about spells and * ejem * role-playing ... I understood that the way to reverse a spell is to say the upside-down spell in that way there is a possibility that everyone will return to normal" said Oscar

"Are you sure about that?" Said Daimon / Erza

"This is the only thing that I can think of and we are running out of time," said Oscar

"He's right, there are three minutes left," Macau said.

"Say the spell backwards ... I understand what you said ... Oscar you're brilliant" said Levy giving a quick kiss to Oscar's cheek surprising the rider who blushed

"Lucky," murmured Jet and Droy, still following their fucking

"What he said makes sense since it's actually an old trick," Levy said, beginning to reorder the words- "Ancient tongues like this actually do not have that many letters." So sometimes they had to be a bit more creative with The way they use their 's why, as Oscar explains if we reverse the order of words, the spell is reversed as well. "

"Good job Oscar!" Shout Lance / Natsu

"You're the best" said Happy / Lucy

"Alright ... I have it," Levy said. "Well everyone get ready here!

"One minute left!" Macao reported as there was no time left

"Come on Levy, do us the honor" Oscar smiled

Levy nodded as suddenly, the role of the request that had begun this mess begins to shine once more bright. Then he held out his arms as she sang "Aruboroya tesura Rugi Gou!" Aruboroya tesura Rugi Gou! Aruboroya tesura Rugi Gou!

The rainbow light shines and descends on the computer. Then an imposing propeller of bright colors and magical figures appeared on the page, shedding light along the Guild. The beam then shot up into the sky, in which anyone from Magnolia could see it. After a moment, the light went out and the group let out collective sighs. The Fairy Tail team and team members DARK stood still for a few seconds before Daimon blinked a couple of times.

"Hey! I think we're back to normal!" Daimon said as he was back in his body

Erza, who was a considerable distance from her side, examined herself shortly and also smiled- "I am too."

Lucy, Happy, Natsu, Gray, Charlotte, Lance and Kiba blinked a couple of times. They saw themselves and were delighted to discover that they were back in their original forms.

"Yes!" Cried Natsu- "We're back in our body too!"

"Aye," Happy agreed happily, flying overhead.

"Man, glad you're done." Gray sigh of relief

"Nice to be back," Charlotte said with a smile but then slapped Gray in the stomach - "That's for taking my clothes off in front of everyone!"

"Cha ... Charlotte," Gray said to the floor.

"Levy you're awesome!" Squealed Lucy hugging the magician with blue hair

"No, it was Oscar who discovered it and I simply reversed the words ..." Levy said.

"But you made the spell work ... you're the one who saved everyone, you're a great magician," Oscar said with a smile.

"Thank you ..." Levy said with a huge blush as Jet and Droy looked at the rider with venom.

"Good job, kids."

The group turned and found a whole confused spectacle. Mirajane was sitting cross-legged on the bar counter, but he was holding Makarov's reed behind his back.

"W-What?" Said Lucy and Levy stammered.

"Hey guys, something's wrong." Said Makarov who was standing on the floor sounding a bit like a girl- "Suddenly I became smaller?"

"Oh no! " said Lucy.

"I was not expecting this ..." Oscar said

"This spell changed Mirajane bodies with Grandpa?" Scream Gray

"Wow!" Said Mirajane / Makarov of joy- "Now this cute body"

"Anything but this!" Said Makarov / Mirajane beginning to shake his small arms around panic.

"This can not be happening!" Said Lance.

"Oh, no ..." Erza murmured. "

"Men do not give up and overdo it, okay?" Said Cana

However, that was not what was grabbing the attention of the team. It was Elfman, sitting at a table in front of her, snorting for a barrel of whole beer.

"Hey," said Cana / Elfman, "what's the problem? And why do I smell like a brewery?"

"What is this? Why am I Elfman?" Cried Elfman / Cana Suddenly his eyes widened- "Wow, I'm getting drunk really fast!" He said, losing consciousness.

"I'm in Emily's body now," said Emily / Elizabeth.

"I'm trapped in Kage's body," Kage / Emily said.

"Meh, at least I'll help you reduce some of my younger sister's fat," Elizabeth / Kage shrugged.

"What do you call fat ?!" Shout Emily / Elizabeth

"Hey Droy,"

Droy looked at Jet only in his face to fall into shock.

"Yeah? What's wrong, Jet?"

He looked over and found similar striking results.

"We changed bodies." They both shouted, pointing at each other.

"This does not matter to you two," said Mirajane / Makarov and then his expression lit up. "But seriously ... This cute body is like a dream come true."

"Levy! Oscar! Do something!" Cried Makarov / Mirajane comically.

Levy, Oscar, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Lance, Kiba, Charlotte and Daimon looked at their companions, exchanged body friends arguing with each other.

"Oh, no ..." said Oscar

"I think this is beyond my capabilities," Levy said.

Daimon sighed deeply, "This complicates things ...".

"What did I miss?" Asked Loke waking up from his state of unconsciousness finally

 _[This magic is not fantasy. It is a magic that alters the balance of everyday life ... And that said, until next time ...]_

"Finish this once and go back to normal!" Shouted Team DARK and the magicians of Fairy Tail

 **End chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it was going to be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	22. Chapter 21: Dark Decade

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being frightened by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple hue as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 21: Dark Decade**

The sun was shining on high as there was no cloud in the sky, the breeze of the wind gently touched the leaves of the trees. The birds screamed their song as cicadas did. Suddenly the sound of a train traveling on the rails carrying provisions and cargoes of importance to the citizens, their destination was the capital of Fiore, Crocus. The train was speeding but did not interfere with the singing of nature, one of the wagons were slightly open with the inside there was one person.

It was a twenty-eight-year-old tanned, blond-haired man with black streaks, wearing a blue shirt, black pants and shoes of the same color. I was looking at the sky towards the sun before smiling ...

"It's a beautiful day we have today," said the young man in no one in particular - "I just hope that I find some answers in my trip and if not will at least continue my journey until I find something" look at a necklace in the form of a card and To open it was the image of the same when young and to his side there was a child of the same color that his hair without the veins and his face had several freckles in his cheeks- "Brother" whisper before putting the medallion under his clothes the moment he felt The train stopped - "Well, this is where I got low" was how he put on a black trench coat with his back several lines of gold bar code forming a mask as his eyes were blue.

The moment you got off the train you could see the city had large buildings throughout the area, what caught your eye was a huge castle in the distance in the heart of the city ...

The sun bothered the view a little and was covered with black sunglasses ...

"No doubt I will find answers" he said, beginning his journey, as he had heard on the train, this is the city of Crocus capital of the kingdom of Fiore and that castle must belong to the king of those lands because he has seen and understood this world Is ruled by kingdoms as if it were the time of the Middle Ages.

The young man has no memory other than his name and is from another world, has no memories of his family or friends or even how he came to this place, the last thing he remembered was working on something he did not know It was and the next thing is that it wakes up in a forest. The strangest thing that when I arrived in this world had in his hand a kind of belt and a firearm that allowed him to become a Kamen rider ... He did not know why I named it that, I just knew it. Another thing is that a part of him attacked a group that were also Kamen rider but stopped when heard some names that made me feel that I had seen them before ... maybe they know who he is and he came to travel in the center of Fiore To start his crusade in recovering his memories ...

His thoughts were cut off when he saw something that happened to see a large number of people gathered, he approached to see a poor man being attacked by three people wearing armor of knights ...

"Stupid, you think this will cover for the damages you did" shout one of the knights

The young man on the floor coughed blood. The stranger clenched his fists and walked through the crowd to the center of the place ...

"Hey!" he called

The three knights turned and looked at the stranger.

"What do you want?" Said the knights 1

"Can not you see we're busy here ?!" Said the knights 2

The stranger approaches them with their hands hidden in the pockets of his trench coat - "All I see are a lot of losers hitting a helpless boy"

"Why do you care, huh?" Said knight 3

"Because it looks like he's about to faint and I can not stand to see anyone get hurt," said the stranger.

"Well, it's your fault anyway! So back off, you son of a bitch!" Said the knights 1

The stranger raised an eyebrow and approached the knights calmly and stopped in front of one of them - "Really? Then you could explain what he did?" ask

"This damn idiot just hit me while I was drinking a beer with my colleagues and spoiled my armor," said Knight 1

The young man just stood up - "That's not true, you guys hit me on purpose!" scream

"Silence!" Shouted the knight 1 punching the boy on the cheek as he fell back to the ground

The stranger clenched his teeth lightly.

"You seem to be a foreigner because of the clothes you wear. Well, unknown lord, if you have not noticed, we are real knights of the kingdom of Fiore, and it is our duty to punish the people who go against the kingdom and that child assaulted an officer of High rank, so he was able to withdraw from the place while my colleagues take this delinquent before his majesty for his punishment against the nation, "said knight 1

"Hmmm ... maybe I will and I will retire ... Nah" said the stranger as he suddenly kicks the knight, surprising his colleagues and the crowd by what happened

"Son of a bitch" shout the knight 2

"What the hell did you do ?!" Shout the knight 3

"I just kicked him in the face, that's what I did," said the stranger - "You're taking advantage of your status to attack whoever wants to, you're worse than the trash"

Knight 1 was standing looking at the person who kicked him, holding his face with a slight bleeding in the nose, that kick felt as if someone had thrown a rock

"So you're a lawbreaker too, arrest him!" order Knight 1 in anger

"People who take advantage of the weak face the consequences," said the stranger, taking out a black device with purple glass and placing it at the waist, turning it into a belt, putting both hands open as the black part went upright. Then he showed a card in front of the knights and turned it around showing a logo equal to his trench coat - "Henshin!" Said inserting the card into the slot with the logo displayed on the lens

 **[Kamen rider ...]**

He then closes it by having the black part of the belt come back into the horizontal position again

 **[Decade]**

Ten black power pillars appeared and merged into one. The knights, as the young man and the multitude stared in amazement as an armor covered the body of the stranger. His armor was a black and dark gray with a diagonal X of gold color on it. His mask has several vertical lines across his face with blue insect eyes on the lines. Assuming a sinister aspect.

"He is a wizard"

"What kind of wizard is wearing that armor?"

"Awesome"

"W-What the hell are you?" Said the knights 1 with a slight fear

"I'm just passing-through Kamen rider, remember that," said the stranger.

"What a wait!" Shouted the knight 1 to his companions - "Catch him!"

The three knights looked at the Kamen rider waiting to see who made the first move. Then the knights 2 charge against Dark Decade with his sword, the rider slightly elusive the attacks before grabbing him by the arm and throwing him against a barrel breaking it by dropping its content that were apples

"Damn I'll kill you!" Shout the knight 3

"Wait" said Knight 1 but it was late

The knight swung his sword but Dark Decade stepped back

"Mph" said Dark Decade sounding like he was mocking

"A worm like you can not make fun of a real Fiore knight!" Shout the knight 3

Dark Decade holds the sword with his right hand as he turns and elbows the knight's chest with his armor. He turns his body and kicks the stomach sending the knight 3 to fly against the ground

"Son of a bitch, you're dead!" Shout the knight 1 holding his sword hard

The knight rests his sword on the head of the rider but to his surprise Dark Decade holds it with his hand without much effort. He takes out the rider booker and places him in his sword mode and destroys the knight's sword in half and then launches a blow to the chest by launching it to fly.

The leader and his colleagues stood up and met while still standing ...

"You do not deserve the title of a knights..." said Dark Decade holding a weapon that people had not seen before - "... I will show you a true knight" ended up inserting a card into the weapon

 **[Kamen rider ...]**

Squeeze the trigger

 **[Baron!]**

Three black pillars appeared before merging forming a new figra before the knights and spectators. He had summoned a knight, his suit was red and white, the white, quilted part of the chain-mail aspect. Her helmet was red, the side of her face covered by white metal strips covering her yellow eyes. Most unusual were the pieces of his armor that were yellow with asymmetrical shoulder pads one larger than the other, on the chest was a section of gold pectoral and abdominal, lined with black In his case a set of horns resembling attached bananas Of smooth silver that was attached to him. Although they were surprised that the unknown invoked someone but his appearance resembled that of a ...

"E-Eh?!" Someone in the crowd said in disbelief before pointing to the figure shouting, "BA- BA- BANANA! BANA- BANANA?!"

A throbbing vein was seen outside the hull - "It's Baron!" Shout the warrior

"Impossible, I thought his magic was requip but he can also summon" said Knight 1 in awe

"Tch, you summoned me to fight those weaklings?" Said Baron

"I wanted to show you how a true knight should be," said Dark Decade

"Anyway, let's finish this fast" said Baron holding his weapon which was a kind of spear in the shape of a bare banana the name of the weapon is Banaspear

Dark Decade re-opens his belt and then inserts a card into the

[ **Final attack rider ...]**

Close the belt once more to finish s movement

 **[Ba-Ba-Baron!]**

"Disappear weak" Baron said cutting twice to the lockseed

 **Banana Au Lait!**

"Give me your best shot, Mr. Banana!" Shouted the knight 1 challenging him

"It's Baron!" Shouted Baron as the energy shone through his spear as he turned the weapon once. While making a large holographic banana of energy appeared when hitting the knights defeating them in an instant - "Learn your place" said disappearing instantly

The crowd witnessed what just happened, this man has just defeated three Knights of Fiore who are considered the strongest in less than five minutes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Said Dark Decade approaching the young man with his outstretched hand to help get up

"Eh, yes ... I'm fine," said the young civilian accepting his help getting up - "Thank you, if one were for you, I would have been imprisoned for something I did not commit"

"No problem, my duty is to help people," said Dark Decade

"You are a wizard?" I ask the civilian

"I do not think so, but I would say that my power is similar to those of the wizards," said Dark Decade returning to his usual clothes and was about to leave

"Stop!"

The stranger looked to see that he was surrounded by more gentlemen.

"Raise your hands and surrender" shout a gentleman

"Tch" the stranger complained but had no other options was to escape and make him see more guilty or do what they ask and prove their innocence, opt the second option and raise their hands

* * *

The next two hours the stranger passed them in the prison of the kingdom with their "magical" devices confiscated. It seemed strange that he was locked inside the castle of the kingdom instead of one of the prisons near the city, he sighed as he took his medallion, suddenly heard the door open as a person was in front of his gate ...

He was a stocky knight of average height, since he wears a different armor than the other knights. He has deep eyes and high cheekbones, with a small scar that runs from the left temple to the edge of thick eyebrows. He also has a spattered, square-shaped nose. He has dark, wavy hair, which protrudes around his head, with protruding protruders that join in a curve and a pointed beard.

"The villagers explained what happened and he is free from charges," said the knight, opening the bars of the gate - "On the part of the Knights of Fiore I apologize for the acts that several of our colleagues have caused"

"They should be more careful in what kind of people they hire before these things happen again," said the stranger

"I'll keep it in mind," said the gentleman. "His possessions are on the table near where we stand"

The stranger nodded and went to the table and donned his raincoat while he stored the deca-driver and Diendriver

"Before he decides to leave, the king wishes to speak with you," said the knight.

The stranger nodded as the knight accompanied him through the corridors of the castle. Couldnt fault the structure and decorations, supremely wonderful.

"I can know your name, young wizard" said the knight - "My name is Arcadios, head of the squadron of holy cherry blossom knights"

"Alonso" said the stranger

"But father," a girl's voice echoed in the hallways - "I do not understand why you always bring wizards here, gentlemen are doing very well"

"Daughter, there are things gentlemen can not handle" an old man's voice replied - "Besides you did not complain when the magicians come here"

"What is happening?" Asked Alonso

"The princess is getting a little restless when her highness continues to make the same request to the wizard guilds," replied Arcadios

"Does this happen often?" Said Alonso

"Not very often really," said Arcadios, opening the giant doors, entering the throne room, revealing that the king and his daughter

The king was a small man with long white hair that would fill him to the shoulders, has a small mustache his clothes consisted of a blue suit with white stripes and dark red neck along with large red cape.

The princess being taller than her father, estimated around 15 or 16 years old. She has green and wavy hair that reaches the shoulders with two strands of hair that frame her face and reach the shoulders, has a set of tufts that conceals the greater part of the forehead with the prominent tuft in the middle that reaches The top of the nose. Her eyes are large with long lashes and her eyebrows are very thin. Her clothes were a white dress with green stripes and a small tiara on her head.

"Your majesty," said Arcardios, bowing, "I have brought the wizard as you command"

"Thank you, Arcardios," said the king, now looking at Alonso. "You are not from these houses, are you?

"I do not belong to any of his majesty, I am a simple traveler in search of something that is difficult to find," said Alonso

"And I could know what you're looking for?" Said the king

"My memories" said Alonso surprising the listeners and especially the princess

"Your memories? What do you mean?" Said the princess

"Just what I say, I have no memories of where I come from or my family or my friends, all I remember is my name and the use of" my magic "the rest is completely blank" said Alonso - "I came here in First place to see if I find any clue or clues to my past, then there is the incident of those three gentlemen who attacked an innocent civilian, I stopped them and here I am in front of you, your majesty "

"I see," said the king. "His words are sincere and he seems to be a kind-hearted man. I hope he can help my daughter'

"Excuse me your majesty, but I want to know the reason you want to talk to me?" Said Alonso

"Oh of course," said the king. "I wanted to ask for your help in something."

"My help?" Said Alonso raising his eyebrow

The king smiled as he gestured to his daughter- "I want you to be the bodyguard of my daughter Hisui"

Alonso looked at the princess and then looked at the king - "Then you ask a stranger like me to be your daughter's nanny?"

"Hey, I'm not a baby! I'm the future princess of Fiore and treat me like one!" Hisui said, looking at the rider as he inflated his cheeks.

Alonso could not help smiling as the princess's attitude was rather adorable. "But your majesty, why do you ask a stranger for this mission instead of a wizard from one of the guilds you regularly petition?" I ask

"I have a hunch, eh seen in your eyes and you are not a bad person that gives me the security that you are the right one for this, please ask for your help" said the King

Alonso looked at the ceiling and thought a little before releasing a sigh - "Your majesty can count on me. I will be sure to keep your daughter safe"

"May I know your name, young man?" Said the king

"I'm Alonso, that's my name" said Alonso

"I'm Thomas E. Fiore," said the king, smiling broadly at the rider, giving him a thumbs up - "Please keep my girl safe"

"Father!" Hisui scream of embarrassment making the two laugh a little

* * *

A few minutes later Alonso followed in his footsteps behind the princess whose cheeks were swollen as her father again had to embarrass her ...

"Your father is a good man" said Alonso starting a conversation

"Aja" Hisui said without much desire to speak

"You must feel lonely living in such a big place, do not you think?" Said Alonso

"It has its disadvantages but I like to live alone," said Hisui

Alonso stopped and asked with a tone of concern - "any particular reason you do not like me to be with you? I will understand if you do not want to talk about it"

Hisui sighed when asked by that kind of question but the concern in Alonso's voice made him want to tell him - "It's just that since my mother died, my father has been getting a lot of wizards to be my bodyguards"

"And what did those wizards do during that job?" Asked Alonso

"Unfortunately, they did not actually do much at work and then quit when they got bored with continuing this," said Hisui

"I see," Alonso nodded. "Possibly those wizards only thought of the money to the reputation they earned if they did the work"

"But for some reason you are different from the other magicians," said Hisui

"Seriously, what?" Said Alonso

"I do not know, there's something in your eyes ... but I'm not sure" said Hisui

"Well ... since I'm new to this, could you show me around?" Said Alonso

The princess nodded and showed him around the castle, beginning with the hallways, the bedrooms, the kitchen, the large dining room, the library, the exhibition hall, and at the end the armory. Now the two were in the garden to get some fresh air ...

"So what do you think?" Hisui asked

"It's nice but as I said earlier it should feel like one just living in such a big space" said Alonso

"It's true," said Hisui. "What you said was true, do not you have memories of who you are?"

"It's true, I do not remember anything, just my name and wake up in a place called ... Galuna Island" said Alonso remembering that name

"The curse island!" Said Hisui a little exalted - "You really were inside that place, I heard that was cursed"

"It was not true, it was a rumor that the inhabitants themselves did only to be away from the neighboring islands because of the fear that the inhabitants would have to see them" said Alonso- "If you ask what I saw, I'm sorry is all you remember ... Although A part of me felt something strange "

"Like what?" Said Hisui

"I do not know, for a moment I thought I recognized some people, I know had seen them but I do not remember," said Alonso

"They may be some of your friends," said Hisui.

"It is possible but I do not know" said Alonso drawing a medallion - "The unusual thing is the boy that is next to me in this photo ... it is possible that it is the key to recover my memories"

"I can see her?" Hisui asked as Alonso handed him the medallion and analyzed it - "They look something between you, it may be a familiar ... a brother perhaps?"

"A brother ... ugh" said Alonso holding his head

"What's going on?" Said Hisui worried

Alonso held his head like fragments of memory clouded his mind to see himself together with the child in the photo. There were happy moments with him and sad when they were gathered in a tomb ...

* * *

" _Mother" I cry the child_

" _Oscar, I'm sure Mama is in a nice place, possibly observing us at the moment ... she will continue to protect us as her memories remain alive inside us" said Alonso_

" _Really?" Said oscar_

" _Yes, now be strong and still stand ... do it for her" said Alonso giving a strong hug_

" _Thank you, brother," said Oscar, embracing him._

" _That's why we are the older brothers, caring for their little brothers in the problems of life," said Alonso_

" _Brother!" scream Oscar disappearing_

* * *

"Oscar" said Alonso pressing his fist on his clothes as tears surrounded his face - "Now I remember him, he is my younger brother ... I know" he rose - "He is somewhere, I need to find him ..."

"It means you have to go," said Hisui.

"Yes and no," said Alonso confusing the girl - "I still have to follow your father's request and remain my bodyguard, once I complete the search for my brother"

"Why? Why do you still want to keep this with your lost brother in the unknown?" Said Hisui

"I said I have a brother but he is not lost, he has friends and they are with him protecting him ... besides somewhere he is doing something that I never thought he would be doing and makes me proud of him" said Alonso looking at the sky with a smile

"How are you so sure?" Hisui asked

"A hunch, sometimes you have to listen to your feelings because you always know you can count on them" said Alonso

Hisui was relieved to see that his bodyguard's condition was fine, but a part of her heard his words, she never thought to hear her own feelings or hunches because the sense of duty came to her in the first place. Hisui clenched his hands tightly in the memory of her own mother, after the queen's death, Hisui had a feeling of emptiness in her heart that the king or someone in the castle could fill him ...

Her thoughts were stopped when she felt something in her head, looked up to see Alonso tapping her head with a smile on his face.

"Do not take it too hard, Hisui," Alonso said. "My brother and I also lost someone dear to us." Sigh. "But if we could not overcome it beyond that ... Then we would not be doing what we do better, helping people And that takes what I do today ... help you "

Hisui felt her eyes fill with tears. His mother's death cost her heart to crumble, but she tried to stay strong and keep his pain deep in his being. But Alonso's sincere words caused her hidden feelings to return, and in a short time, she jumped forward and clung to the young rider ... crying her heart out from the years she'd been saved that day.

* * *

While Hisui were letting their tears fall, Alonso comforted her as he embraced her. The two never realized that King Thomas and Arcadius were secretly watching the scene with a small smile forming on their faces and they move away to see that the princess is going to be well.

"What do you think, Your Majesty?" asked Arcadios

"This young man has a heart and an enormous potential," said Thomas. "After seeing him with my daughter in this work, he will undoubtedly be someone important in everyone's life,

* * *

After an hour of crying, Hisui walked back and breathed deeply to calm down. Alonso sacks his raincoat a handkerchief and dry the tears of the face of the princess ...

"Do you feel better?" Asked Alonso

"A little ..." said Hisui - "You really helped me remove that pain from my chest

"It's what I do" said Alonso with a small laugh

The two walked back to the castle, everything was quiet on their way to the throne room with King Thomas and Arcadios waiting for them

"I see that he stayed after sundown," said Thomas. "Most of the magicians who tried the request, they always leave that job at this time"

"You are the only person to stay that long," said Arcardios

"I just kept my promise to you to keep Hisui company in. She's definitely a nice girl," Alonso said, stroking the princess's hair a little.

"It's like that," said Thomas, raising his eyebrows and looking at his daughter. "Has he been a good escort for you, daughter?"

"It was, Father" said Hisui doing something that surprised his father, she smiled

Thomas's eyes widened in the sight of his daughter, since his wife's death, his daughter had lost her happiness and remained stoic for a few years. He had hoped that a wizard of some guild could help her out of the depression but without result ... however a stranger who had arrived in the city could achieve something that no one else could and was happy that this decision paid off.

"It's good that my girl has a new friend," said Thomas smiling and laughing at the rider - "Thank you Alonso for completing the application that no one could do, you did a good job ..."

"What do you mean, father?" Said Hisui confused

"What his father meant is that since he lost his wife, your mother, saw the sad look on your face Hisui ... then he decided to make the request of the guild wizards and then asked me, hoping To see you happy again "said Alonso

Hisui looked back at his father and had tears falling on his face. The king and his daughter ran to each other, with the result of a warm embrace between the two. Alonso smiled to see the scene as Arcardios approached him.

"I'm glad you made Princess Hisui smile again," whispered the gentleman.

"I'm also happy and I hope she can grow stronger after this," Alonso said.

At the end of that beautiful scene, a maid entered the room and bowed before her king - "I am sorry to interrupt your majesty, but you have left a package," he said.

"Package?" Said Alonso to then look that the king had gone in a flicker - "Where did he go?"

"Father ran out to see his package delivery" said Hisui laughing a little of his father's antics

"Well" said Alonso holding the princess's hand surprising her - "Let's see what you got"

* * *

At the gates of the castle several knights pulled out a car covered by a huge blanket. Arcadios I watch the car before speaking

"Your Highness, what exactly is there?" The gentleman asked

"An unusual vehicle and is said to be unique in its class" Thomas replied - "And the surprise is that it does not have any Se-plug used in the"

* * *

After the package was delivered to the yard, the king raised the blanket to reveal a gray and black motorcycle with lines protruding in the top of the vehicle as in the final part. While Thomas studied the vehicle carefully and Arcadios guarded, Alonso and Hisui arrived ...

"Hello Arcadios" said Hisui- "I get the delivery of my father?"

"Yes, he is watching her now," Arcadios said.

Alonso looks to where the king was and his eyes widened when he saw the vehicle as a fragment of his memory appeared

* * *

" _Hey brother, what are you doing?" Asked Oscar as Alonso was in the garage building something_

" _A project I wanted to do since I found that abandoned bike in the junkyard" said Alonso finishing the finishing touches to a Honda DN-01 motorcycle_

" _The machine decader," Oscar said, staring in amazement at the motorcycle._

" _Tell me what you think" said Alonso cleaning the oil stains on his face_

" _Incredible, it looks just like it looks on TV but because it's black and gray instead of being white and magenta?" Said oscar_

" _I wanted to give it a personal touch and I made a version of it, in addition the black hides the spots better than the target," said Alonso_

" _It's true" said Oscar as both brothers laughed_

" _Okay, now let's get dinner ready" Alonso said as he covered the motorcycle on a blanket before leaving_

* * *

"It can not be ..." Alonso said

"Are you familiar with the vehicle, Alonso?" Thomas asked

"Because, yes" said Alonso- "This bike ... I remember it, it's actually mine, I built it back to my home"

"If so, then you should know how to turn it on?" Said Thomas

Alonso approached the motorcycle and began to check it ...

"How strange, if I remember correctly I had put a compartment for the key but it is not," Alonso said and the moment he touched the bike, the engines roared as if he really recognized him - "Ok ... I guess that proves it"

Alonso started to check the vehicle and noticed something different in it, instead of using the typical fuel source of his world now uses the magic energy of this world, specifically the energy of Alonso to work, that is to say that it is the only Which can make it turn on and work.

"Apart from the power source, everything seems to be working properly ... but I wonder how it is that I come to this world" said Alonso as he murmured the last part in a low voice so that no one would listen

"Um ... Alonso" Hisui called with a bit of nervousness looking away- "It ... it's okay if ... I can go with you!"

Thomas and Arcadius blinked at the behavior of the princess, who would have thought that she was hiding that attitude from them

"Of course," said Alonso opening the compartment of his seat showing two helmets and throws one of them to the princess- "Just be sure to hold tight, okay?"

Hisui nodded and put on his helmet, Alonso placed his as he sat on the motorcycle, Hisui then sat behind him holding onto his waist.

"Just to clarify ... it's the first time I've driven this," Alonso said with a shy smile, he had built the bike but never mounted it and drove it - "Well, walking!"

"Wait what!" Said Hisui as the motorcycle accelerator releasing a cry from the princess

After having the experience of Alonso's motorcycle, Hisui is going to have a difficult time with his friend for a while after experiencing speed that way.

* * *

After this the group was again in the throne room with the king laughing out loud from the cries of his daughter before with the girl snorted with shame.

"Okay," Thomas said, coughing a little to be serious again. "Now that the mission is done," he called his servants with a sack of jewels. "Thank you, I'm going to give you your reward for doing a great job. He smiled

"Thank you, but I did," said Alonso. "I do not care about money, I just did what was right and seeing that as a result, I'm satisfied with this"

"But I insist, consider it my gift for your help, besides you will need money during your trip" said Thomas

Alonso looked and sighed - "Okay, but it will only be a quarter of the reward ... I do not want people trying to steal me if I take an exaggerated amount of money"

"Sounds good, oh yeah and you'll also be allowed to spend the night here," Thomas said.

"Hey?" Said Alonso surprised at that last statement, but when he looked out the window he realized that it was the night of his work- "I should have been very focused on work I did not realize that time was passing" he chuckled Before returning to the king- "Then ... Where will I be sleeping?"

"With Hisui, of course," Thomas said with a smile and without a second thought

"Wait what?" Said Alonso bewildered

All the people in the room were astonished to say the least and Hisui was the first person to orient himself

"What is the father saying ?!" shout the princess blushing all over her face - "Alonso is going to share a bed with me!"

"I'm sure he's not going to do anything wrong, Hisui," Thomas said with a smile. "After all, he's proven to be a possible suitor,"

Hisui's face was covered in a blush complete with steam blowing through the ears

"Your majesty," said Alonso without expression as an argument before things get agitated - "You do not realize that I literally am much older than Hisui, she must be between I'm not 16 and I'm 28"

"It still does not mean you can be a potential suitor," Thomas said.

"It may be but for the respect of the feelings of Hisui and his health, I will sleep in the rooms next door" said Alonso

The king snorted to have his fun ruined while Hisui remained motionless as his thoughts stayed in the words of his father, Arcadios could not help laughing at the scene before his eyes, in fact even the servants, servants and some gentlemen let out small laughs

* * *

Already with the moon in the sky Alonso was holding Hisui semi conscious while being escorted by a lady to the princess room

"Here in Mrs. Hisui's room," said the lady with a gesture from the door- "please make sure it does not make any noise after you put it on the bed"

Alonso entered the princess room to see how well furnished with a large bed, a table and a mirror with a balcony ending in this castle Hisui was able to get his mind back and saw his side being picked up by Alonso, The blush on his face returned in the middle of a storm before he threw his hand back

"Oh Hisui," Alonso said, noticing the princess with a red face. "I'm glad to see you remain awake. I was worried I had to get you into bed"

"What about you!?" Hisui shouted before he began to push his finger to his chest- "as you can see by my actions that I can handle it all someone like you"

"Alright, alright," Alonso said, stepping back as he rubbed his chest- "I will not do that"

The two went to the terrace as the evening breeze touched their skin as they both saw the entire land of Fiore

"Sure is a good place," said Alonso with a smile as he looked down the city- "I'm glad this was my first choice to start my trip"

"I too," said Hisu - "if I had not been here, then I would still have kept these doubts with them and I would still feel bad" yawn "

"Let's get you to bed, princess," Alonso said as he led her back into the room, letting the girl lie down on his bed- "Goodnight Hisui"

"Good night Alonso," said Hisui before closing his eyes to sleep but suddenly he heard the sound of his window open, his eyes opened when he saw a humanoid being with his white head with yellow parts making his face resemble a bat

" _**Hello ... Princess"**_

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The king, Arcadios and Alonso heard the loud cry of the princess and rose

"Princess!" Shouted Arcadios opening the door showing the unconscious princess in the arms of the mechanical monster- "In the name of Fiore, what is that thing?"

"A Roidmude" said Alonso surprised

" _**Interesting that there is a human who knows about us ... je my lord will be happy if I take you too"**_ said the Roidmude

"Release the princess" Arcadios said attacking the creature but suddenly the whole place began to move in slow motion - "But, What?"

The Roidmude kicks the knight against the wall ...

" _**The humans always**_ attacking _**before acting"**_ said the Roidmude who was about to leave but suddenly is hit by several attacks, he turned around and was Alonso with diendriver in the hand - " _**Impossible, no human can move freely while Heavy acceleration is active ... who the hell are you ?! "**_

"I'm just passing through Kamen rider, remember that" said Alonso with decadriver at the waist and opens it, immediately pulls out the card - "Henshin!"

 **[Kamen rider...]**

Close the belt tightly

 **[Decade!]**

Gray pillars merge into Dark Decade

" _**I-Impossible! A Kamen rider here!"**_ Said the surprised Roidmude as he decided to jump out the window

"Wait" said Dark Decade jumping out the window and gives two roidmude shots letting the princess go - "Hisui!" shout as touch the wall of the castle and it is impelled to catch it while both fall safely but the roidmude is hit against the ground ...

"What a relief, you're safe now," said Dark Decade.

" _**Damn,"**_ Rodimude said angrily.

Dark Decade puts Hisui on the ground and gets up to face his opponent

"Who, I command you to kidnap the princess?" Said Dark Decade

" _**I will not tell you"**_ said the Roidmude firing a stream of bullets from his fingers

Dark Decade dodges and holds the rider booker in sword mode and strikes the chest of the roidmude sparking sparks at the contact. Roidmude gets up and shoots again ...

 **[Attack rider: Blast!]**

Dark Decade places rider booker in weapon mode and fires a round of power bullets sending the roidmude flying

"Tell me, who told you to kidnap the princess ?!" Ordered Dark Decade in a dark tone

" **Onore!"** Roared the roidmude as his whole body became pixels becoming a form. His body was red with his body covered with spikes, full of rows of barbs in the form of blades, his two arms had two long, curved blades. It was 007, sword roidmude - _**"* laugh * Now let's see how you fight against this!"**_

Dark Decade did not say

" _**No words ... well the last thing I hear is your screams of pain!"**_ Said Sword Roidmude swinging his arms

Dark Decade puts Rider Booker back in sword mode and blocks his opponent's blades but the strength of the roidmude makes the attack slash his chest making him grunt in pain. The rider dodges an attack of his openent and takes advantage of that space and cuts the roidmude but at the same time the roidmude makes a cut in the back of Dark Decade ...

" _*** Laugh * you're strong, but not enough"**_ be mocked sword roidmude

"Then I'll call reinforcements," declared Dark Decade by placing a card on the Diendriver

 **[Kamen rider ...]**

Squeeze the trigger

 **[Proto-Drive!]**

Three black pillars appear and join forming a humanoid figure. Being summoned wore a black suit as well as his full armor, but on his shoulders, wrists, ankles and straps were red. His head was similar to a sports car, but it was black with white stripes and silver area stickers for the eyes. And on the chest was a big red tire, but mostly out circuits. And finally, in the center of the belt was a giant red "S" located at the top of it. It was Kamen rider Proto-Drive

" _**Another Kamen rider!"**_ Said Sword Roidmude surprised - " _**It does not matter, I can beat them anyway"**_

"I hope you're ready," Dark Decade said, slapping the Proto-Drive armor - "Let's go!"

Proto-Drive nods and the two start the counterattack

The Roidmude swings their swords but they are blocked by Dark Decade, in that moment Proto-Drive sends a blow in the chest of the Roidmude throwing it away, at the moment of recovering both riders were in the air throwing a double kick.

 **[Final attack rider: Pro-Pro-Proto Drive!]**

Before the moment the Roidmude got up, Proto-Drive was covered by energy and electricity began to spark through the cover of his chest. He gives a strong leap and descends with a side kick towards the roidmude creating a strong explosion ... Once the smoke disappeared the Roidmude was still standing but his body was covered with cracks ...

" _**You think this is still over * laugh * This is just the**_ **beginning** _ **"**_ said the Sword Roimude

"No, that's over now," said Dark Decade by inserting a new card

 **[Final attack rider: De-De-Decade!]**

The roidmude ran forward as Dark Decade took a huge leap as several black holographic cards were gathered between the rider and the roidmude. Dark Decade descended through the cards with a side kick impacting the roidmude creating another explosion but this time destroying it.

At the moment of getting up the rider sees that the soul of the roidmude is still alive but began to crack

" _**You may have won this Kamen rider, but as I said this has just begun ... my brothers will avenge my death * laugh ***_

The core of 007 is destroyed in a small explosion ending his death

Dark Decade under his head wondering what he meant, then his gaze went to Proto-Drive - "Thanks for the help"

Proto-Drive nods as it disappears

"Hisui, are you okay ?!" Said Dark Decade approaching Hisui

"A-Alonso" said the princess opening her eyes

"* Sigh * What a relief, you're safe" said Dark Decade

"Princess! / Daughter!" Arcadios and Thomas shouted out of the castle

"Father! Arcadios!" Said Hisui

"Daughter, are you alright? Did that monster do you any harm ?!" Said Thomas very worried

"I'm fine, father ... Alonso protected me from that monster," said Hisui

"Alonso, is that you?" Said Arcadios when seeing for the first time the armor that he carries

"Yep" said Dark Decade deactivating his belt becoming Alonso - "But I prefer to be called Dark Decade when I wear my armor"

"Alonso-san" Thomas said to the front of the rider - "Thank you for saving my daughter" bowed

"Your Majesty!" Said Arcadios surprised that his king did

"If it were not for you my dear daughter ... I would not know what to do if she was not by my side" Thomas said with tears in his eyes

"Only towards what was right, it is not necessary that his majesty continue with this" said Alonso before looking at the princess - "Besides Hisui, he is an important person for me and it is my duty to protect the people I treasure"

Thomas gave a smile - "This young man, every time I'm impressed" he thought

"Alonso-kun," thought Hisui

* * *

The next morning, Alonso was preparing to continue his trip and what better way to ride his motorcycle. The king gave him some money and supplies for his journey ...

"Well, I guess that's all" Alonso said ready to leave

"I liked meeting you Alonso, I certainly liked you," Thomas said as he and Arcadia and Hisui were at the door to say goodbye

"It was nice to meet you, young Alonso," Arcadios said with his right hand on his forehead in military pose

"The same I say" said Alonso and then look at the princess

"I guess ... this is goodbye," said Hisui, looking sadly to the ground but then felt something touching her forehead and looking up to see Alonso put his two fingers on her forehead

"It would not be goodbye ... it would be a farewell, I promise one day to return to visit them" smiled Alonso

Hisui shed a tear and hugged the rider tightly. Alonso returned the hug as Thomas and Arcadios smile

"Please send us letters," said Hisui, waving his arms, saying good-bye

Alonso lifted his thumb as he left on his motorcycle his next destination Magnolia ...

"I already decided ..." Hisui said with a smile.

"What thing?" Thomas asked curiously at his daughter's smile.

"I know who my future husband will be when I grow up," Hisui smiled, looking at the horizon. "Alonso, I hope we'll see each other soon,"she thought as the image of Dark Decade shows in the sun as Alonso smiles.

 **End chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it was going to be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	23. Chapter 22: Rain Girl and Moon Son

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being frightened by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple hue as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 22: The Girl of the Rain and the Son of the Moon**

"How strange ... it was supposed to be a sunny day and it turns out it's raining, this is not normal," Kage said walking down the street to meet a request ...

It has been a few days since the Changeling incident but luckily it was solved and everyone was back in their normal bodies, because first there was really no time limit on that spell as Master Makarov explained earlier, with the combined effort Between Oscar and Levy managed to undo the spell as all the people of the guild returned to normal.

Now it was a slow day in Fairy Tail so Kage asked his team to do a solo mission to use as a training, the mission he chose was a simple elimination of a monster that have been wreaking havoc on Shadow Town a few miles West of Magnolia, certainly a good exercise for the young rider.

But when I get to the middle of the road to get to the city found that sudden drizzle and what is strange for Kage is that rain was anything but normal, had no idea what happened but had a feeling that has to do with A kind of magic.

He does not mind being in the rain since since his parents abandoned him had to live on his own he just hiding among some cardboard boxes when it rained but the truth liked to walk in the rain as it was something beautiful, it helped A clearing of their sadness and pains to give way to the joy and warmth of the sun.

"Even if it's a strange rain, it really relaxes me," Kage thought with a smile before his eyes fell on a person in the middle of a dead tree.

It was a girl, but a very beautiful one according to Kage, she had the long blue hair that was wrapped in the exterior, also a pale skin color and eyes of a color similar to his hair. The dress she wore before consisted of a navy blue coat, a shawl at her shoulders that carried one of those rain dolls called Teru Teru Bozu attached to it, as well as a hat that reminded him of those of Russian type Cossak .

Kage raised his eyebrow to see that a cute girl was in a place like that, so he approached her - "Hey, what do you do in a place like this? You could catch a cold if you stay in the rain"

The young woman looked at Kage with a face devoid of emotion but then began to warm up in the sight of the rider - "If you're right, I'd better go," she said turning around in the direction of the city.

"You go to the city ... do you mind if I go with you? I have to go there too," Kage said with a smile.

"Sure," the blue-haired woman said calmly but inwardly, 'What is this feeling? Why does Juvia's heart beat so fast? '

"By the way my name is Kage Violet" Kage was introduced

"J-Juvia Lockser," Juvia said, stammering a little. "Why did Juvia stutter? Maybe ... "her mind let out a response, slowly turning her face to see the rider, Kage gave her a smile causing her to turn her back while holding her cheeks, not letting go of the umbrella -'M-Maybe Juvia ... has fallen in love?' scream in her mind

Kage looked at the girl known as Juvia being in a kind of dilemma, shrugging his shoulders followed way next to her ...

"You know something Juvia, for some this rain is something sad ..." said Kage

His words made a deep wound in Juvia's heart. "He is no different from everyone else," she frowned as clenched her fists on the umbrella and was about to leave the rider

"... However I think that rain is something beautiful" said Kage

That drew Juvia's attention - "Eh?" look confused

"I think that rain is the most beautiful thing that heaven can create, it helps to clear the pain and sorrow of the soul and then receive the warmth of the sun itself, creating the most beautiful rainbow" Kage said - "I like to walk in the rain feeling his Sadness for me to give him the love he never had "

"Love?" Juvia asked as her heart beat faster.

"Yes, I think rain is the cry of heaven," Kage began looking at the sky - "Where your eyes are in love with the earth, concluding as the man's wrath with his beloved: with copious tears ... is something sad but beautiful to the Do not you think Juvia? "

'He's not like the others ... He's the other half of Juvia!' Juvia shouted in her mind with a huge smile as her face was redder than a tomato

"Are you ok, Juvia? You look red," said Kage worried.

"Juvia is fine, it's nothing to worry about," Juvia said with a small pink tint on her cheeks.

* * *

Both of them came into the city, Kage could avoid looking at people running fast to their homes in their wet clothes, it was strange they should have rain gear for that weather

'How strange, it's as if no one would know about the rain, maybe ...' Kage thought looking at Juvia -'Nah, it can not be possible '"Hey Juvia" called the blue-haired girl and she looked at him - "You want to take A coffee or some hot chocolate? " point to a coffee shop near where they were

'This is very fast! First I know him and he immediately invites me on a date! What is the Juvia do?!' Juvia thought as her cheeks darkened

"Hey Juvia?" Said Kage

"Oh yes, Juvia would love something to drink," Juvia said with a neutral expression, hiding how he really feels

"Okay," Kage smiled as they both entered the cafeteria

* * *

"Your hot chocolate and your coffee with milk" said the waitress

"Thanks" said Juvia and Kage with their respective cups ...

"Interesting the choice you chose" said Juvia with a neutral look

"I do not like the taste of coffee because it is very bitter so I accompany it with milk to make it softer besides that milk is very important for the strengthening of bones" said Kage taking a sip

Juvia could not help but smiled slightly

"Then Juvia, why did you come to this city?" Kage asked, starting the chat

"Fulfilling a request from my guild, removing a monster" said Juvia

"What a coincidence, I have the same mission, we can work together if you wish," Kage said.

"But are we from different guilds?" Said Juvia raising his eyebrow

"And that does not mean we can be friends and work together, and I do not go for the money, I just came to help the people of the village.

"Would not your guild hate you if you did this?" Juvia said

"Nop, they actually understand my team made up of my older brother do most of the missions just to help people who need our help ... we just do the right thing without expecting anything in return" said Kage

'I've never seen anyone do this ... how kind, no doubt a sweet trait of Juvia's boyfriend,' Juvia thought before giving herself what she said -'N-Boyfriend! What Juvia is thinking ... oh my God, what's wrong with Juvia? "Her face blushed

"Juvia ... are you really all right?" Kage asked

"Yes, Juvia is well," Juvia said.

"Okay," Kage said with a shrug. "So what do you think, we work together on this mission?"

Juvia looked at the rider who had a pleasant smile - "I would like, so you know, Juvia's guild is called Phantom Lord"

"Interesting, you heard a lot of your guild ... no doubt full of strong people, pity that lately they do not have many missions" said Kage

"We do our best to keep working," Juvia said.

"I could speak with my Guildmaster to ask him to occasionally send your guild some missions for you and gain the recognition they deserve," said Kage

"Thank you, Juvia really appreciate this" Juvia said as his heart kept beating quickly - 'Juvia's kind and worried! I'm in love!' He thought with joy - "And what is your guild Kage?"

"Fairy Tail" Kage smiled.

Juvia freezes in these words -'Fairy tail, the guild master Jose hates so much and said that we should not be near them, but Kage wants to help us but orders of Master Jose are clear ... but Juvia is in love with Kage and he is from Guild rival ... Ahh Juvia does not know what to do with this dilemma! '"

"Juvia, Juvia"

"What? What's wrong?" Said Juvia reacting

"You were silent for ten minutes ... seriously, something happens to you?" Said Kage

"No, it's nothing," Juvia said.

"Juvia, I know something happens to you and you can tell me, you're really making me worry," Kage said.

'He worries about Juvia' Juvia thought as his cheeks flushed slightly but the rider's words gave him the motivation to talk about his problem- "Juvia's Master, Jose asked that none of us make contact or interaction with the guild Fairy tail and her magicians, and Juvia broke that order when she talked to you but she likes to spend time with you. "Juvia does not know what to do"

Kage looking her - "Juvia I understand that you feel this way but do not worry that everything will turn out well. Look, I understand that our guilds are rivals, but that does not mean that we can talk and be friends. I feel happy talking to you, "he smiled.

'Kage, ... wait this sounds like those stories Juvia read, two people from different families who hate each other meet and share their forbidden love ... forbidden love ... love!' Juvia thought as she looked the other way as her face turned red- "Does Kage really care about Juvia?" I ask shyly

"In fact, so do not put on this face and enjoy this while it lasts, do you think it's a good partner?" Kage said raising his rate

"Yes" Juvia said with a slight smile raising his rate also without noticing that it had stopped raining ...

"This sudden rain is so bleak, Luckily we take refuge in this place or else our clothes would be all soaked," said a brunette woman as she waved the contents of her glass with a spoon of sugar.

Her friend, a blonde nodded, "You think they would have done something about that curse orphaned girl. Since she appeared a few weeks ago all kinds of strange things have happened"

This call interest of Kage and Juvia as they listened carefully the talk

"I saw the girl when I went to pick up my son once, she was absolutely creepy. Her skin is as pale as the one that has never been under the sun, and since this village has been attacked by a monster," said A dark-skinned woman pausing and then continued in a whisper but still heard for Kage and Juvia- "Maybe she's not even a human being and may be that monster that's been terrifying us ..."

"I also think so ... maybe she's a monster!" "Should not someone do something to get rid of that girl? We can not live in this time forever!" Said the blonde with a groan

Kage could not believe what he heard of these women, say that a girl is the monster that is terrorizing the village just because it is different, this is unacceptable. Juvia was in the same thought, they were treating that girl in the same way that she lived. The rain began to fall harder than before as she clenched her fist in anger, was going to hit those women for what they said but ...

Pam!

. Kage's fist struck against the table catching Juvia's attention and the women's next attention. Kage looked at those women with an absolutely demonic expression, causing the two women to shriek away. This caused a big stir in the coffee that caused the owner to come out and ask Kage out. The rider grabbed his jacket and returned to the cold rain with Juvia following behind him.

* * *

"I can not believe it, blaming an innocent girl for what is happening in this village ... this is ... I do not even have words to describe me how I feel" Kage growled - "They pissed me, what they say is illegitimate, they are talking about getting rid of A girl just because they think she's the monster that has been attacking her people, I'm sick! If I find out that it's the girl who wants to exterminate in that request ... I'll send the shit out of this town for this! "

Juvia did not say a word since Kage spoke for her in how she feels. This village is treating that child in the same way that Juvia's village treated her, watched the sky as the rain continued to fall and the images went through her mind.

Tears.

Loneliness

Crowd.

Darkness.

Pain

She clasped her hands in her umbrella as she felt her anger in silence. Kage noticed that the rain felt hotter but he did not care at the moment ...

"Juvia," Kage said, drawing her attention - "Do you happen to have a magic that helps locate a person?"

"Juvia knows no spell that can do what you ask," Juvia said. "Why do you ask?"

"Tch ... then we'll have to locate that girl that those women said, the old way ... I plan to take her from this village to my guild and have a family who loves her as she deserves," Kage said earnestly.

Juvia was surprised by the attitude of the rider, she first cares about her well-being and then wants to protect a girl she does not even know ... she really was a strange subject, she wondered what would have happened in her life if she had known him before ...

Kage and Juvia went to talk to the mayor of the city to inform him that they came to eliminate the monster but before they wanted to know about an orphan girl. The mayor knew who he was referring to and told him where he was but warned them to be careful because that girl in her own words "is a danger to whom to take into account".

* * *

The two reached the other end of the city, stopping an abandoned old orphanage.

It was then that they met a girl with black hair with blue and green streaks, her skin was pale almost white. She could not have been more than seven or eight years sitting in the cold rain on the floor, crying.

"How is it possible that no one in this city has enough heart to help this girl? I could end up catching a cold or worse with any virus floating in the air thanks to the humidity of this rain," Kage said in a tone of concern

Juvia felt a little guilty to see that her rain might hurt the rotten child. Her eyes rested on her. A girl sitting here in the rain crying and they did not care. Juvia could feel her body numb and the images passed through her mind of her identical past to the girl. The girl cried and cried, grabbing a bear of a bare pelisse on her chest. Juvia watched as the clouds continued to rain as she remembered that day, the caretakers had stopped worrying to console her as the rain fell. She had heard numerous times that the caregiver wondered if it was possible to transfer her to another orphanage because they could not withstand the constant rainfall it caused. Some of them comforted her in the first week, but as the rain fell in recent weeks, Even the adults began to be bothered by the constant rain. Everyone hated her because the rain always followed. It had been this way since birth, and it was the reason everyone rejected it. It was the reason she was abandoned.

"Everyone blames Juvia," thought the blue-haired wizard, squeezing her umbrella tightly. It was not her fault she could not control the rain, but it did not matter, everyone hated her for it, nonetheless. Constant rain destroyed their crops, making their life difficult because the streets and soil got wet and slipped, people also easily got sick from constant wet weather and cold-'Anyone! No one! I just wanted someone to help her. I just wish someone would make the rain go '

"What are you doing here alone?" I listen to Kage's voice

His thoughts were cut off as he watched Kage approaching the girl. He asked in a soft voice as his hand caressed the girl's cheek.

The girl peered out, and through tear-stained eyes she could make out black hair.

"You're going to catch a cold out here," Kage said as she gave the girl a warm smile.

"... why ... why do not you run away from me like other people in town?" The girl asked, still crying

"And why do you think he would flee?" Said Kage

"People flee from me because I'm a monster, they're scared for what I can do * snif *" said the girl crying stronger

"You are not a monster, I can see it in your eyes" said Juvia approaching the two

"I'm a monster! People would be happy if I died!" I cry girl

What surprised her Juvia and especially the girl was that Kage gives him a warm hug and a gentle pat.

"It's not your fault, little girl," Kage said.

"It's my fault! And everyone hates me!" Said the girl- "I ... I ... I feel alone!" He regretted

"In that case, I will not let you be alone, you're going to come with me, would you like that little one?" Said Kage

The girl's wailing had stopped. I had heard him wrong- "* snif * Why does he care about me if I'm cursed?" He said

"And why not? My duty is to help people and a girl crying is my signal that I should help her," Kage said, still keeping his smile - "" My name is Kage and keeping the promises is one of the most important things to my. I, Kage Violet, promise you that when you really need me, I will always be there for you and never leave you, because now you will be one of my precious people "

"My name is Nala" said the girl as a hug to the rider

Juvia shed tears as his heart beat. "Kage is a good person, I wish he was when Juvia needed him on that day," he approached the girl. "Juvia also came to help you, Juvia knows how you feel and wants to help you, you are not alone"

Nala then hugged Juvia as the mage was surprised to feel the little girl's grip. I use one of his hands to hold his umbrella as the other hugs the girl.

"Juvia what I just said applies to you, too," Kage said as he smiled at her. "If you need anything, I'll always be by your side to help you."

Juvia watched with open eyes as the rider's words reached her heart, tears begin to form in her eyes, when suddenly the rain clouds finally separate, allowing the sun to shine down on the three as Juvia closes Your eyes shine

"Huh?" She said in silence as she opens her eyes again and looks up, Kage and Nala also look up- "The rain has ceased ... These are ... clear skies ... I have never seen them before ..." I speak with A look of astonishment on his face, listening to this, causing Kage to look at her again

"For real?" Kage said surprised- "Could she have been responsible for these first rain clouds as if her magic creates those rain clouds above her? If that is the case, then it is no wonder he has never seen the sun before, never seeing sunlight for much of his life 'he thought as he let out a small chuckle before looking back' It does not matter, El Sky is beautiful, or not Juvia? Clear skies are great "

Juvia watched as he smiled an admired smile at the bright sun as he then looked at Kage with a smile on his face staring up at the sky, making Juvia's eyes suddenly turn into hearts, his heart shooting from his chest and a heart also springs from his mouth.

'Kage' Juvia thought

"Wow, look what we have here" a new voice is heard

Juvia reacts immediately as she focused now on the origin of the voice, so did Kage. Suddenly the earth began to move underneath causing the rider and the magician to jump away as the earth transformed into a golem ...

"I feel a strange case of Déjà vu," Kage said.

"Ho ho ho ... have you ever seen a golem boy?" Said a hooded figure with his face covered by a mask but the tone of his voice was undoubtedly feminine. He looked at Juvia who was looking at her angrily - "Hello my little Juvia, as you have grown"

"Fouquet, Juvia is pleased to see you again" Juvia said without emotion

"You're still talking in the third person, how adorable," said the now known Fouquet, and then looked at the rider - "And tell me who is ... is he your boyfriend?"

"B-Boyfriend!" She stuttered suddenly as she shook her head trying to erase what she said

"Tell me who you are, and why do you know Juvia?" Said Kage

Fouquet looked at the rider as he made a little laugh - "Oh thousand apologies, my name is Fouquet and I know Juvia well because we were fellow guilds"

"You betrayed the guild! You're no longer Juvia's partner!" Scream Juvia

"I did it because it was all ... blah blah blah Fairy tail blah blah We hate them blah blah It was the only thing they did, complain like big babies instead of doing their duty as magicians, fulfill the requests and gain the prestige that Jose lost when he face Makarov "said Fouquet -" How good I found a new job "raised his hand and pointed at the girl -" Now be kind and give me that girl "

Nala stood behind Kage who protected her - "What do you want with her?"

"It's very easy ..." Fouquet said with a smile - "I'm just going to kill her"

"What?!" Said Kage surprised

"You heard me, this city has been tormented by a monster and I offered my services to get rid of it but it seems that they did not warn me that wizards would be making this request too," said Fouquet

"She's just a girl, she's not a monster!" Juvia said

"Pff ... please have not noticed she's a monster with human skin. Give it to me and I'll show it to you" said Fouquet

"Nala, put yourself in a safe place, I will protect you" Kage said as the child obeyed and hid. The rider looks at the mage with seriousness - "I will not let you hurt him"

"So and how will you?" Asked Fouquet challenging him

Kage said nothing as he clenched his fist - "Henshin!" Shout as his body is covered by a whirlwind of darkness revealing to the spectators' surprise his rider form - "Shadow moon" rocking Satan know

"Kage-san" said Juvia surprised

Fouquet also looked surprised - "Interesting, you're one of those requip mages of strange Fairy Tail armor ... hm" she looked at Juvia - "Hey Juvia, what would Joseph say knowing that you broke his rule? Probably throwing a tantrum like always ... no It matters, golem attacks! "

The earth golem obeyed by raising his fist and then descending rapidly ...

Shadow moon jumped off the attack as he quickly cut the golem's arm with his sword but to his surprise the golem's arm instantly rejoins.

"Good attempt but you need more to be damage to my creation" said Fouquet raising his hand as the golem returned to throw his fist towards the rider

" _Water Slicer!"_

Juvia's voice was heard as suddenly a water slide appeared and cut the golem in half ...

"Juvia" said Shadow moon to see the blue-haired mage use her magic

"You," said Fouquet not at all pleased - "Why do you help this wizard of Fairy Tail ?!"

"Juvia is not helping a Wizard of Fairy Tail ... Juvia is helping a friend, an important person for Juvia," said Juvia raising her hand - " _Water Cane!"_ Of her hand formed a whip of water as throw against Fouquet

Shadow moon takes that opportunity by turning her sword in the direction of her but Fouquet crouches for a second before the blade of the weapon touches her ...

"Woopsi, you failed," Fouquet said, kicking the rider's face and then keeping her distance.

"Kage please take care of the golem, Juvia has a pending account with her" said Juvia

Shadow moon looked before nodding. "Okay, be careful, Juvia," he said as he jumped on the ground golem, starting to cut his body ...

"How cute that you have found someone who cares ... I did not think I would be a fairy tail wizard," said Fouquet

"Juvia does not forgive you ... Fouquet, what happened so that you left the guild?" Said Juvia throwing his water whip one more time

Fouquet dodges it like he's dancing

"I just get tired of that hopeless guild and I go to another type of work ... you know how much someone is paid to murder others? Money at your fingertips," Fouquet said with a smile.

"Even kill an innocent girl?" Juvia said

"Little girl ... innocent ... pff * laugh" Good, "laughed Fouquet before looking seriously -" That girl you talk to is really a monster and I'll prove it to you.

The golem's eyes lit up as I ignored the rider to attack the girl's hideout ...

"Nala flees!" Shouted Shadow moon as he leaped to protect her but the golem moved his arm so fast that he threw it to the ground

The seven-year-old girl watched with terror as the golem approached her, fear prevented her from running ...

Shadow moon rises again and stands in the middle still protecting the girl, makes a move with his sword creating power cuts but none hurt the golem

"Shit," growled Shadow moon deciding to load forward and stick his sword in the arm of the golem but did not even stir as I throw the rider against the ground once more ...

"Juvia will not let you in. _Water Cane!"_ Said Juvia crenado several blades of water traversing the golem but kept moving - "What ?!"

"Please Juvia, my magic has evolved long ago now your magic does not make much effect to my golem, it is an unstoppable force" said Fouquet

"But he still has the same weakness," said Juvia, using the water puddles on the ground and controlling them by shooting at his enemy - "You use all your magic to keep the Golem alive and follow your orders, but if Juvia defeats you The golem loses its source of energy and will be destroyed "

Fouquet smiled. "If I have not yet managed to undo this fault in my spell, but that does not matter because during my time as a murderer I discovered some interesting things and one of them gave me a new kind of power ... let me show you" Fingers in his mouth and whistle

Suddenly a Caucasus golden beetle flew to his wrist

"A Zecter! That means she's ..." said Shadow moon surprised as he kept the golem away.

"As was said by that requip wizard ... of course, Henshin ..." Fouquet said, causing Zecter to activate it automatically.

 **[Henshin]**

Pixels covered her body like an armor formed over her. When it was complete, it was now possessed a black monkey and a golden plaque on the chest. She had a horn that was placed on her right shoulder and a pair of horns in her mask that looked like a mustache and another on her forehead, above her blue eyes resembling the Caucasus beetle. The most notable feature on his waist was another device resembling a silver beetle ... the Hyper Zecter.

 **[Change Beetle!** ]

"It can not be ... she became a Kamen rider as well and a difficult one to fight" said Shadow moon

"Magic requip! It can not be" said Juvia surprised

"Surprised Juvia, this is my new power and with that a new nickname" Fouquet said - "In this way call me, Caucasus ... Kamen rider Caucasus to be exact"

"Where did you find this Zecter?" Asked Shadow moon

"Oh, the bug ... I found it by accident when I finished one of my jobs, I've been learning how to use it, and it's amazing how small that little power is," said Caucasus, kissing Zecter - "Now let's get this over with"

"You'll have to go over Juvia first," Juvia said.

"As you wish," said Caucasus, shrugging his shoulders. "But I tell you my friend, your magic to turn your own body into water ... I will not give you the time to activate it ... Hyper Clock up!"

 **[Hyper Clock up!]**

Juvia remained alert and watched his opponent's movements but in a flash disappears before his eyes - "What?"

In a few seconds Juvia's body was bombarded by several attacks, causing it to collapse to the ground

"Juvia!" Shadow moon shouted while dodging another golem attack

"How? How does it move so fast?" Said Juvia as he held his body of pain

"She is using the Clock up system," said Shadow moon - "It allows the user to travel at incredible speeds but the one that is using her is the improved version called Hyper Clock up allowing them to move at speeds that are estimated to be twice as fast That a normal Clock up "

"Incredible, so you know a lot of my skills, eh boy?" Caucasus said, pausing for a moment

"I know a lot about the abilities of the Kamen riders," Shadow moon said calmly, but inside she was nervous - 'Damn if I had known this would happen I would have brought Charlotte with me to at least have a support in speed'

"Okay, to show you that I'm a good person, let's make a deal. Give me the girl and I'll let you live or else ... well you'll know what will happen," Caucasus said.

"I'm sorry but I will not let you approach Nala" said Shadow moon holding Satan saber with both hands

"Well, do not tell me I did not warn you," said Caucasus, disappearing in a blink of an eye.

'Damn, remember your training if you can not see your opponent let your other senses help you' thought Shadow moon closing his eyes as he listened to the movements of his rival - "It's very fast I can not perceive it-gagk!"

Sparks flew from the rider's body as he is beaten repeatedly, suddenly the golem raised his fist to crush him

"Kage-san, _Water Slicer!" Said_ Juvia recovering from the previous attack and uses his magic and cuts the arm of the golem

"Tch, you're still a problem, Juvia-chan " Caucasus said, lowering the Hyper Zecter lever.

 **[Maximum Rider Power!]**

"Rider kick ..." Caucasus said as the energy was directed to the horns of her head as hers eyes glowed and he ran towards Juvia

"Oh no Juvia!" Scream Shadow moon running quickly towards her

"Until the sight ... Juvia-chan" Caucasus said throwing a kick loaded with energy but his goal changed as suddenly Shadow moon gets the middle getting the attack ...

"Gaah!" Scream Shadow moon's pain as his body was consumed by an explosion

"Kage-san" screams Juvia in shock

When the smoke dissipated, Shadow moon could still be seen standing, but his armor formed a crack that grew larger until a part broke showing an exposed part of his chest. The mask also broke as one of the lenses split apart showing his eye ...

"Ngh ... Ju ... vi ...a" Shadow moon said as he fell to the ground.

"Kage-san" Juvia said approaching the body of the rider who barely kept consent ...

"What a relief that I stopped this, I would not have known what to do if you received that attack ... ngh" said Shadow moon

"Oh how cute, sacrificing your pathetic life to protect a pathetic mage, I wanted to vomit so much cheesy scene" said Caucasus before looking at her golem - "Golem eliminates the girl soon"

The golem nodded as he addressed the girl defenseless

"Nala ... run away fast!" Scream Shadow moon

The girl was still petrified by fear as the golem approached her

"Nala, run away," Juvia said. "I do not know what Juvia can do now, what Juvia can do?"

The golem came closer and closer until he was standing in front of the girl and raised his fist

"Nala!" Scream Shadow moon

The girl looks with horror but suddenly her body began to shine for some reason. As the light disappeared instead of Nala was an insect-like creature, her body was a yellowish green with blue markings, her joints were black as on her back she had insect wings of a slightly white hue with a little yellow And blue marks. Her feet ended in tip as in her arms sheets formed a spice of sleeves. Her face had a small bulge shaped like a blade as her features on the face looked like a sad look with black eyes and mouth. If you look closely it looked like an insect known as Sisyridae

"Nala" whisper Juvia surprised

"She's a Worm," Shadow moon said, recognizing the spice that belonged to the Kamen rider Kabuto series

"* Laugh * See, I told you she is a monster after all" said Caucasus

Nala looked at her hands as they were placed on her head - "N-NO, no ... it can not be!" Shout on his knees - "It can not be ... I'm a monster"

"Nala" said Shadow moon worried as he rose weakly and began to walk towards her

"I am a monster ... after all the people of the city were right" Nala said in a tone of sadness clenching his fists

"That's a little girl, you're a monster to be exterminated," said Caucasus. "For what I'm asking you to be quiet while I eliminate you to save your existence"

"I am a monster, the best thing is that I no longer live in this world" said Nala crying

"Good choice," said Caucasus - "Now, let me-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Scream Shadow moon angry as he stood in front of the girl - "Nala" knelt as he placed his right hand on her shoulder

Nala quickly pulled away - "Do not get close, I'm a monster ... a monster that only ah caused damage to people"

"Listen to me," Shadow moon said softly, coming up to her- "I do not care"

"Eh?" Said Caucasus confused

"Huh?" Juvia said

"What did you say?" asked Nala

"I do not care if you're a monster, you're still an innocent girl who needs someone to protect her and give her her love she deserves. That's the only truth that matters," Shadow moon said, stroking her head as she stood up - And I will continue to protect you until the end! " Twist your body looking at Fouquet

"Kage-san," Juvia said as his heart beat faster and he stands up - "He's right Nala, you're not a monster ... Juvia knows it and will make sure to protect you too"

Caucasus looked confused at everything that happened but he understood that he did not like it at all - "You sure are idiots" speak without any emotion - "Risk your life to protect a monster, really are idiots"

"The only idiot is you for judging a person by their appearance that their interior" said Shadow moon - "And try to hurt a girl ... I will not forgive you!"

* Doki * * doki * (that means the heartbeat)

'What is this sensation?' Kage thought as he felt his muscles feeling an increase in energy - 'This power ... may be'

"All right, I'll just be the kind lady, you'll all die," Caucasus said.

"I will not let you do it!" Shouted Shadow moon as he then broadened his stance a bit and leaned his left arm along his waist as his belt became a new gained look with two black circles.

The sky began to darken as when everyone looked at the sky they were surprised that the moon had blocked the sun ...

"The moon! What is happening?" Said Caucasus

"Kage-san" Juvia said

Shadow moon immediately raised his right hand high before straightening and descending down to his front slowly- "Hen ..." he reached out slowly to his right before resting his right arm at the waist and extended his left arm to the right To the left, clenching his fist tightly. "... shin!"

The light of the moon descended to his body and all his armor glowed radiantly, once it slowly dimmed down as the sun rose again. Juvia, Nala and Fouquet are out of breath to see that Shadow moon has transformed.

That armor was more resistant than the previous one, still maintained its colors black and silver. It was made of black boots that reach the shins. From his knee pads to the waist the armor was covered with silver metal plates. Around the waist area were black pleats of armor with a cut similar to the skin. The chest and stomach area were the same silver color as the thighs, the stomach is a black hexagonal plate that looked like a cross between a solar panel and abdominals, while in the left chest there was a crack forming an 'RX' symbol. The clavicle area had moderate-sized shoulder pads and silver-colored forearms with black joints. His neck was protected by a segmented collar that opened his mouth in a way not to hinder movement. Y, Finally, his head was covered with a full-face silver helmet except that it was about six inches taller than it had to be. The area of the mouth was black metal box, with the sides looking like insect jaws. His insect eyes kept their green color but expanded taking up most of the face on each side and finally their antennae became shorter.

The new warrior stands staring at Fouquet ...

"Who ... Who the hell are you?" Said Caucasus

"I am the son of the moon!" Kage said, then preforming a few arm movements and called "Shadow moon!" He then made two bars with his right arm before he returned to the pose that was before the flash of light, each bar emphasizing a word ... or actually a letter "R! X!"

"I do not care what you call now with this new armor you have! I'm going to rip out that armor and rip your heart out with my own hands!" Said Caucasus

 **[Hyper Clock up!]**

Once again disappears in a speed explosion

"I do not think so." Said Shadow moon RX as his eyes glowed intensely, in a second he dodges the strike and hits Fouquet hard in the gut

"I-Impossible, as you managed to avoid my attack even if I move at the speed of light" said Caucasus holding his stomach

"When you fight to protect others, you can do things possible even in the impossible" said Shadow moon Rx as he then takes his leg, hitting his armored knee on the chin of Fouquet

"I will not let them beat me," growled Caucasus, running fast again.

"Come on Juvia, let's fight together and win," said Shadow moon RX reaching out to hers

Juvia looked at the rider before accepting his hand - "Let's do it" he said

Caucasus I look with anger and charge directly at them raising their fist but is easily caught by the hand of Shadow moon

"I do not think so!" Said Shadow moon RX

" _Water Claws!"_ Said Juvia as her hands clawed and cut Caucasus's armor crenished that they would fly sparks

Shadow moon RX raises his fist striking his opponent's chest and turns throwing a kick to the head. Juvia jumps over him and uses her claws again to trim to Caucasus

"Onore!" Grumpy Cuacasus

As soon as he was in a good distance Shadow moon RX jumped into the air, preforming a double leg kick with both feet bright green "SHADOW KICK RX!" Called as his feet hit the evil rider sending him to fly a few meters

"Golem do not stand there and help me!" Fouquet ordered as his creation obeyed and attacked both magicians

"Juvia will not allow this - _Water Lock!_ " Juvia said as the water around the golem merged creating a huge sphere of water completely covering the golem's body incapacitating him and unable to destroy his prison.

"Ok first that's amazing, Juvia and secondly why did not you use it before?" Said Shadow moon RX

Juvia scratched her neck in embarrassment - "Juvia had forgotten she could do this"

"* Classic laugh of you, Juvia-chan" said Caucasus before speaking seriously - "I get tired of all this" under the lever of Zecter

 **[Maximum Rider Power!]**

"I'll end this ... rider kick!" Shout Caucasus running towards them

"I'm sorry but you will not do anything. Shadow FLASH!" Shouted Shadow moon RX as he fisted his fists on either side of the buckle. The black gems flashed brightly, covering the area of a green wave for a few seconds

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Cried Caucasus covering his eyes stopping his attack in the process

"Let's get this over with," said Shadow moon RX as he placed his hand on his belt, his index finger nearly touching the silver plate- "SATAN REVOLCANE!" Inside his hand appeared a silver handle, a cylindrical handle with a turbine in the middle of the handle. As it moved, a blade of light red power sheet extends from the grip- "Ikuze Juvia!" Shout as he ran towards his opponent

"Yes," said Juvia, advancing - " _Water Sword!"_ Of her hand formed a blade of water and throw a cut through the armor of Caucasus

Shadow moon RX takes a leap into the air- "Shadow RevolCrush!" Shout cutting Caucasus through the gut with one side of his Satan Revolcane, slamming into it like a baseball bat like an explosion came suddenly

"Aaaggghhhh!" Shouted Fouquet consumed by the explosion, the golem without his mistress fell apart

Fouquet was now on the ground gasping with pain as Caucasus Zecter was about to fly but is caught by Shadow moon

"You will not escape, I will not let your power be used for dark ambitions," said Kage returning to normal taking besides taking the rider brace from Fouquet's body - "So she will not return using this power" turned her head towards Juvia - "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, Juvia is fine," Juvia said.

Kage nodded and saw Nala still in her worm form - "Nala, how do you feel?"

"I * snif * do not know what to do ... people will now be frightened of my appearance" said the little girl crying

"I do not think so, just calm down and control your transformation. Now close your eyes and concentrate on getting back to normal," Kage said softly.

Nala nodded slowly as her eyes closed, her body was covered by a light as it slowly returned to be as it was before. When she opened her eyes the girl looked with joy that she could do it ...

"You see, it's not that hard," Kage said with a smile. "And now, you have to take Fouquet after the ... Eh?" I look at seeing that Fouquet's body had disappeared - "She escaped"

"Typical of Fouquet" Juvia sigh remembering that the wizard of earth towards that often to escape the danger without being noticed

"At least it's no longer a threat," Kage said, keeping the Caucasus Zecter and rider brace in his backpack - "Surely this will be useful in some future"

"What will happen to the application?" Juvia said

"I do not care as it turns out that they asked to kill an innocent girl, the mayor will have problems with the magic advice for that by lying on the request and ordering to kill someone. How important it will take this girl to my guild and will have A family that needs "said Kage

Juvia blushed as her eyes formed hearts - "Oh Kage-san"

"Then Nala, ready to go home," Kage said with a smile.

The girl smiled widely and jumped on Kage's arms - "Yes, Otousan!"

"Well ... wait, Otou-san!" Shout Kage surprised

"Yes, you said you would protect me and did ... something that an otou-san does for your children ... and you are my Otou-san" Nala smiled then looked at Juvia - "Just like Okaa-san did"

"O-Okaa-san!" Juvia screamed in shock. 'That means Kage and Juvia ... are ...' he thought as the sound of wedding bells were heard and she saw an image of Kage and Juvia embracing Nala as a family, her head warmed up so much that she Fainting on the spot

"Juvia ... Juvia! Hey, wake up!" Kage said as he shook the blue haired mage who had fainted.

Nala smiled when she finally had a family

"My guild is not going to believe what just happened" Kage said as he continued to try to wake Juvia as the sky began to see the moon and with it a bright blue star

 **End chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it was going to be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	24. Chapter 23: Imagin Problems

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up** **  
** **Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only** **  
** **(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being frightened by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple hue as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 23: Imagin Problems**

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTSSSS?!" Was heard the cry of all the wizards of the guild of Fairy Tail to the surprise of what happened to Kage in the mission

"He cannot be serious"

"That makes no sense"

"Okay, everybody calm down," said Makarov, taking up the matter in question - "Let me see if I understand the mission that you were turned out to be an altercation where they wanted to kill that girl because she has the ability to become a monster"

"In effect, already send a message to the magic council about what happened and they are already sanctioning the mayor for having lied in the request" said Kage as he carried Nala in his arms

"You also found against a wizard who wanted to kill the girl and that he became a Kamen rider with the Caucasus zecter but you defeated him and you took it off," said Daimon holding that mechanical bug

"And Nala the girl you saved you ... what do you mean ... adopted as her father?" Said Oscar

"Big brother would have been perfect but calling you Otou-san * laugh * is funny," said Lance who gets a blow on his shoulder from Charlotte

"He's my new Otou-san since he protected me like a father would" Nala smiles - "It's too bad that Okaa-san did not come with us"

"Okaa-san ?!" Said the guild

"If in fact before what told happened I met another mage who was also making the same request and we worked together and even helped me to protect Nala and as in my case, Nala adopted her as her Okaa-san" said Kage

"And what is the name of the mage that I help you and what guild does it belong to?" Said Makarov

"Her name is Juvia Lockser and the guild belongs to Phantom Lord" Kage said as everyone looked at him except for his team - "I understand that Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord have a rivalry but Juvia is a nice person"

"I know but a Phantom Lord helping a Fairy Tail ... that hits me," Makarov said.

"Then tell me nii-san, that Juvia is pretty?" Elizabeth said patting her brother's shoulder.

"I ... er ... I prefer not to say it knowing that you would laugh," Kage said with a slight blush.

"Come on, a younger sister has to upset her brother especially when a prospective girlfriend is involved," said Elizabeth

"Already, Elizabeth leaves Kage alone," Daimon said - "At least you helped this girl to have a family"

"Yes" Kage smiles - "Very well we all have a new member give her a great welcome!"

The guild shouted as they celebrated their new member as Nala laughed at the antics of his new family. When Mirajane asked where to place her guild symbol, Nala asked near her green-yellow and blue heart.

After a few hours everything has returned to peace as Nala was playing as Romeo while Macao watched them happy to see his son find a friend to play with.

"Huh ... there are so many difficult missions," Lucy said, looking at the application panel, she wanted to do a solo assignment for the first time to perhaps get inspiration from her book but they were all very difficult - "* sigh * I'll have to ask Natsu and Happy help"

"Hey Lucy, looking for a mission" said Kiba appearing at her side

"Hello Kiba, yes, but they all look difficult ... I was hoping to complete a mission on my own and get inspiration for my book," said Lucy

"If you want you can come with me and help me with a request that came recently and I immediately asked for it" said Kiba

"Seriously, what is it?" Lucy asked

"In a nearby forest the villagers had heard and seen a metal beast cross the sky and land in a cave but nobody wants to approach so they ask a magician to explore the cave and know about the mysterious beast" said Kiba

"It sounds very risky you do not believe it" said Lucy with a small chill

"I know but what caught my attention was the image they had drawn of the said monster look" Kiba said taking out the request and handed it to Lucy

Lucy looks closely and sees what looks like a kind of crocodile of black and bronze pain, the strangest thing was that its elongated body resemble rail cars ...

"It's the GaohLiner," Kiba said.

"GaohLiner? What is that?" The celestial wizard asked

"It's a kind of train that can travel through time," Kiba said, surprising Lucy - "It was built by the king of an ancient civilization." At the time of that civilization, reference is made to his real name, **Kami no Ressha** (Train of God), because it has the power to control all the time, able to easily erase singularity points that are human beings that have the ability to exist independently of time itself, and will be affected by changes in their own past "

"Wow, that train must be very powerful," Lucy said.

"It is, that's why I'm going to go to this mission and take me to GaohLiner if someone with bad intentions gets it before it can create chaos hurting the timelines to the point that they would not exist anymore," Kiba said seriously.

"If that's so important, you have to take Daimon and the others to the mission," Lucy said.

"We can not, the request only asks to enter the cave and corroborate that said "beast" exists or not, if I lead a large group would bring suspicion and attract the attention of unwanted people for that alone the two of us are sufficient for the mission. Talk to my team and they agree that I go and that is whyI ask for your help "said Kiba -" First you are a smart and daring girl with good fighting skills "

Lucy was soothed by his words ...

"And above all, among all of us on your team and mine, you are the one who has little chance of creating collateral damages when using your magic" said Kiba

"Well if we do not tell when using Aquarius, you're right" said Lucy scratching her cheek with shame

"That's why I need your help, Lucy, you're the only person who can avoid a catastrophe at incommensurable levels ... please Lucy, help me," Kiba said, getting down on his knees and bowing his head, making people look at them

"Okay, okay but stop that you're making a lot of attention" said Lucy with a drop of sweat

"I'm sorry but I'm very nervous about this job because of how sensitive it is," Kiba said.

"It certainly is ... then when do we have to leave?" Lucy asked

"In about ten minutes from this moment, go to your house and find what is necessary for the mission that we will go right away," Kiba said again in a serious tone.

'What situation have I just gotten myself into?' Lucy thought

Lucy prepared her equipment consisting of emergency supplies, a medical kit, some fruits to eat, plus her heavenly keys and a map just in case. She along with Kiba went to a forest near the boundaries of Fiore, called the forest fang, Kiba note a coincidence nice its name is derived from the Japanese of fang and the way of one of the forms of the GaohLiner.

According to witnesses the metal beast is in the cave **Wani no kiba** (crocodile fang), heh another coincidence and GaohLiner mode looks like a crocodile. The cave was deep in the forest.

"This place gives chills 'she said'" Horologium spoke as Lucy was inside her

"Lucy seriously? You might not like those kinds of places but come on, you do not have to use Horologium every time we're in a possibly deadly place," Kiba said.

"Yes ... 'she said," said Lucy as Horologium spoke

"* Sigh * Listen Lucy you do not have to be afraid, I promise that I will protect you from the danger I would even sacrifice my life for you to continue living" Kiba said seriously before he smiled - "So please trust me, His hand in front of her

Lucy looked at the young rider before opening the door of Horologium ...

"Okay, I'll trust your word," Lucy said as her celestial spirit disappears - "It's just that it's literally my first mission where my friends are not present, of course except you but I've gotten used to being with Natsu, Erza, You Team Dark, it really feels strange to be without them "

"I can understand you, sometimes I feel that something is missing when I'm not with my team, my friends" said Kiba - "But neglect you're not alone, at least you have a friend present to help you"

"Yes, thank you for the support Kiba" said Lucy smiling radiantly

"A-Anything," Kiba stammered with a slight blush. "Your smile is really cute," he thought.

Suddenly they heard unusual noises, Lucy immediately felt fear thinking that it was a possible wild animal ...

"Come on Lucy," Kiba whispered as they both walked slowly and hid among some bushes as they watched what caused that noise

They were creatures Lucy had never seen, his skin was blue, with metal prongs on her legs and knees, wore sporty black vests with metal blade shoulder pads, her right arms were long claws while the left had different weapons, some with drills , Others with swords, saws, scythes, among other kinds of united arms. Finally his face was covered with a metal mask with a spike where his mouth is and another over their heads, his eyes are round orange lenses. I did not know why but it seemed like moles ...

"Imagin!" Said Kiba acknowledging these monsters - "But how do they exist in this world?"

"Kiba, do you know what those things are?" Lucy asked

"They are the main antagonists of Kamen rider Den-o, the series that my power as Gaoh I Imagin originally were beings of a distant future that lost their physical forms due to an event in the past erasing their own time, came to depend Of the memories of others in order to survive however they forgot their past but managed to get their that they traveled year 2007 to find humans of weak hearts and through them go back in time to find the key To the point of union, and destroy that person so that their future can become a reality humans have to forge a contract, the configuration of a physical form through their imagin are able to submerge At the most precious time in the past of such a person to fulfill a wish, however, the host must remember to make the contract so that the Imagin can travel successfully in the past. In addition, due to the largely delicate nature of the contract, if the contract holder is forgotten or dies before the contract ends, the Imagin linked to him or her could disappear from existence. Often the wishes made by the hosts were "met" violently and irregularly with innocent beings often hurting themselves in the process "Kiba explained even on guard-" But they are in their real forms without needing a host ... this does not it's good"

"What is there to do?" Lucy asked

"Watching for now, we do not know what they are planning or what their target is. It's best to spy on them and get information," Kiba said, noting a figure approaching - "Lucy, down!"

Lucy obeyed as they both crouched as the leader of the imag meets the group of his subjects ...

His body was completely black with pieces of green bones, he uses pieces of black leather shredded to form a hood that reaches his thighs. His face is disfigured with leather covering only his eyes empty and teeth grayish, in his hand holds a sword with green handle and a blade with two clefts in the part of the edge ...

"That's bad" said Kiba cursing in his mind

"Is that another Imagin?" Lucy said

"Yes, and one of the worst ... Ghost Imagin, one of the strongest imagins among its kind" said Kiba

 _ **"Soldiers, stand firm!"**_ Ghost Imagin spoke as his subjects obeyed - _**"We are now close to regaining the strength to take this world, we only need one element and is in a nearby cave ... soon the train of God will be ours and we will change the course of history Of this world so that the Imagin we govern "**_

 _ **"Hai!"**_ shout the Mole Imagin

"They go for the GaohLiner, shit ... they are too many I do not think we can not even do something to stop them" said Kiba

"There must be a way ... If we find ourselves the GaohLiner before they can use it against you" said Lucy

"It sounds like a good idea, you have to move in silence without them noticing it," Kiba said, slowly walking away from the imaginations.

Lucy followed him in the same way but accidentally breaks a branch of a tree strongly- "Damn"

Ghost Imagin noticed the noise and swung his sword quickly. Lucy reacted slightly as the sword was stuck in a tree near her, she was going to scream but Kiba covers her mouth and makes a sign of silence as they both kept backing away.

 _ **"Mmm"**_ said Ghost Imagin

 _ **"Something happens, sir,"**_ said one of the Mole Imagin

 _ **"It's nothing, I thought there was an intruder but it must be my imagination**_ ," said Ghost Imagin walking to pick up his sword but realizes something digging into it, a piece of cloth with blood stains

In another part of the forest, Kiba and Lucy were far from the imaginations however Lucy have a wound in its abdomen because the sword of Ghost Imagin the brush, good thing is a slight wound and already was treated with the medical kit.

"We have to hurry before they find the GaohLiner" Kiba said - "Lucy, are you sure you're okay?"

"If I am, it was only a slight cut ... You really do not have to be so worried about me" said Lucy

"I'm sorry, it's my fault that you're in this mess ... I should have brought someone from my team," Kiba said.

"Are you telling me that you do not think I'm capable of fighting them?" Lucy asked annoyingly.

"No, no ... it's just that I do not want you to get hurt in this, you know because you're ... delicate, waiting was not what I wanted to say" said Kiba choosing his words very badly

"Listen to me well, I may not be the best fighter but I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and I can with everything the world throws me, so save yourself your macho words and let's continue to find that train" said Lucy annoying leaving the rider

"Well done Kiba, you had to ruin it," Kiba muttered, pounding his head with his hand as he followed the direction Lucy left.

Lucy walks through the woods until she reaches a cliff on her own as she murmurs ...

"Stupid, it is believed that by having an armor and all that says that I am not able to fight, that is believed ... seriously I can face those imaginings without your help" said Lucy

 _ **"For real?"**_ Asked a voice

"Of course, yes, when you see them I will give you a tremendous beating that pleads for mercy," Lucy replied.

 _ **"And why do not you show it now?"**_ The voice again asked

"And like I do if there's no ... Imagin ... close" Lucy said as she stops and begins to shake as she turns her head slowly to see the face of Ghost Imagin

 _ **"Boo!"**_

"Kyaaaaa!" Srcream Lucy giving a huge jump back

 _ **"* Laugh * Wow, we've got here ... a human"**_ said Ghost Imagin as several Mole imagin meet at his side- _**"We'll have some fun killing you"**_

"I'm not afraid of you, I can with you," Lucy said, pulling out one of her golden keys - **"Golden bull gate! Open up, Taurus!"**

"Mooooo ... I'm ready for action" scream Taurus

 _ **"Is that a cow?"**_ Said a Mole Imagin

"It's a bull!" Shout Lucy as again confuse Taurus with a cow

 _ **"What kind of bull looks like a cow ?!"**_ Asked another Mole Imagin

 _ **"Interesting, so this world people have an unusual power ... Hey girl, what's your name?"**_ Said Ghost Imagin

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, celestial mage and wizard of the guild Fairy Tail ... and those who defeat them. Taurus take care of them" said Lucy

"It will be a pleasure, Lucy moooo" said Taurus charging towards the imaginations

 _ **"Turn that cow into a hamburger,"**_ Ghost Imagin said as three Mole imagin stand in front of him and lift their left arms that are guns- _**"Shoot!"**_

The imagin obey the order and shoot with precision impacting in the body of the spirit causing his body to emit sparks by the attacks ...

"Taurus!" Lucy said

"I'm fine Lucy, they just took me by surprise but they will not do it again" said Taurus charging once more and takes a big leap as he turns his ax - "Ax Aldebaran" shout hitting the ground with his weapon, generating a shock wave Upon contact moving in a straight line

Several Mole Imagin were destroyed as their bodies were covered in explosions, Ghost Imagin immature dodging slightly their attack.

 _ **"An interesting attack but you forget one thing"**_ Ghost imagin said as one of his subjects moved behind Lucy - " _ **Keep an eye on your surroundings"**_

The Mole imagin how he was about to cut Lucy in half taking his surprise. Without just at the moment Gaoh appears blocking the attack and in a rapid movement cuts the image in half ...

 _ **"A Kamen rider ?!"**_ Said Ghost Imagin surprised

"Lucy, are you okay?" Said Gaoh

"Do not mess with me, I could finish it without your help," Lucy said, frowning.

"Lucy, I'm really sorry if what I said bothered you ... I did not want to insult you," Gaoh said.

"Save your words and see how I finish them. Taurus eliminates its leader" ordered Lucy

Taurus nodded and swayed his ax but the ghost imagined stopped the attack using his own sword. Taurus applied more force but the imagination did not even move ...

"It's very strong," said the celestial spirit

 _ **"Mph"**_ was the only thing that Ghost Imagin said before raising his sword causing Taurus to step back and be struck with a diagonal cut

"Taurus!" Lucy shouted as she closed the door and pulled out a new key - **"Giant crab gate! Open up, Cancer!"**

"You need a new style of hair Lucy-snip" said Cancer

"No, but make a few cuts to those monsters there," Lucy said, pointing at the imagin.

"To order" said Cancer

"Lucy waits!" Gaoh said cutting to several imag

Cancer moved with agility by cutting off the Mole's imagin weapons and his step towards his leader.

"Pathetic," said Ghost Imagin, blocking the cuts and performing a blow to Cancer's chest by throwing him away.

"Cancer," Lucy said.

 _ **"It does not matter in what world I am now but if I know that they are threats in my plans on all that Kamen rider ... I will finish this"**_ said Ghost imagin taking out a belt similar to that of the Gaoh but this was golden with a black center ..

"Do not tell me it can also transform itself, it can not be ... you're supposed to need a human to change," Gaoh said.

 _ **"That's my old self but now I have enough power to use it,"**_ Ghost said, putting the belt around his waist and then pulling out a pass - _**"Henshin! ..."**_

 **{Skull form}**

Ghost imagin's body changes to a silver suit, arms were black as were his boots as on his waist a black cloth with golden edges covers around him. Then six pieces of armor appeared spinning until they unite forming their armor, it looks just like Gaoh's in the pattern of tooth pattern on his shoulder pads and the middle of the armor down but this was black and gold , Around his neck was a golden scarf while the mask gets a black visor with a skull ornament with two bones forming a short antennae ... this form is known as Kamen rider Yuuki

 _ **"Ja jja ... it's good to feel the power in my veins"**_ Yuuki said holding his sword in his hands- "Now to eliminate some discomfort"

"Lucy stay behind and I'll take care of that guy," Gaoh said.

"Not a joke, I will not let you underestimate me," Lucy said, pushing the rider and looking at her opponent. "Even with that armor it is not enough to give me up .. **. Maiden Gate! Open up, Virgo!"**

"Is it time for punishment, princess?" Virgo said after being summoned

 _ **"Punishment? * Laughter * Seriously that human beings are rare, did not know that you are with that kind of thing"**_ yoked Yuuki

"No," Lucy said nervously.

Beneath the mask Kiba had a slight nasal bleeding but shook his head - 'Kiba and do not think about perverted things ... * sigh * I curse my adolescent hormones'

"Virgo, go and kick his ass" ordered Lucy

"As you wish, princess," said Virgo, digging a tunnel

 _ **"Interesting,"**_ Yuuki murmured as he felt the ground beneath his feet tremble and immediately jump as the celestial spirit leaves the earth and swings its chains into attack. Yuuki uses his sword to wrap the chains and throw a blow to Virgo's stomach. He immediately grabs her hair - _**"Let's see if you like this punishment"**_ speak as he beat her face followed by a cut with his sword

"Virgo!" Shouted Lucy closing the door to save his spirit- "Damn it's too loud"

 _ **"Oh maybe it's that you're very weak,"**_ Yuuki scoffed.

"W-Weak!" Lucy said

 _ **"I've met people of different types but I've never seen anyone more pathetic than you." Using invocations they fight for you while you do nothing, that's really pathetic * slight laughter * And I bet your power is an insignificant ant "**_ Yuuki said Sliding the pass

 **{Full Charge!}**

" _ **Now, die! Terminate Flash!"**_ Shouted Yuuki creating a power cut

"Lucy beware!" Shouted Kiba standing in front of Lucy and protects her as the attack hits him on the back and a huge explosion emerges as both are thrown out of the forest and fall from the cliff just a river below them

 _ **"You guys, come down there and bring me your bodies to make sure they're dead,"**_ Yuuki said.

 _ **"Hai!"**_ Said the Mole imagin running down

Yuuki returned to his form as Ghost Imagin and looks at the cliff one last time before leaving

Lucy barely remembered what happened next, the last thing she saw Kiba protecting her from the explosion as both fell to the cliff. The celestial mage then heard a voice as if it were talking to someone else, possibly he or they are what rescued them both when falling to the river ... Her eyes slowly opened when she saw four figures and was surprised by his appearance ...

The first was red from head to toe in a red body armor that had black marks on it. At his waist was a metal belt with a peach on it. His shoulder pads had beaks on them and his face looked like an oni with silver teeth, black eyes, and long red horns on his head.

The second had a shiny blue armor that looked like more shell in some spots. On each of his shoulders was a single hexagonal gray plaque. It looked close to what anyone might expect to see in a turtle. His eyes were a bright orange, which caught the attention every time someone would look at his face.

The third had a bulky body and wore a jacket with diffused lining. His head was half covered with a helmet of some kind that had a horn protruding from the forehead and a visor acted like a pair of eyes. Also pair of legs that looked so muscular, with boots. He was mostly gold-colored with the helmet being black.

The latter looked like he had a large purple raincoat in which he had black designs on it. He wore white gloves, purple pants, and purple boots. The shoulders had fins that go from them as well. His head was purple and very much like a dragon. It had fins and whiskers along the sides with a pair of horns on top of the head. A long braid of purple hair came from the back of his head, looking almost as if he had a pair of headphones.

'Who are they? Are they imagins too? ' Lucy thought, listening to his conversation.

 _ **"Hey guys, do you think they're going to wake up?"**_ Said the red imagin

 _ **"I do not know senpai, one of them is seriously injured but still breathing, while the girl has minor injuries but there is no serious damage,"**_ said imagin blue

'Oh no Kiba' "thought Lucy to see that his friend is very damaged in protecting her from that attack, she felt guilty since that was her fault

 _ **"What do you think kuma (bear)?"**_ I ask the red imagin of the yellow

 _ **"Zzzzzz"**_ the yellow imagin was asleep. The oni gets angry and hits him on the head- _**"H eh? What? Who?"**_

 _ **"I said, what do you think? Will they wake up or not?"**_ Said the red imagin

 _ **"I do not know"**_ replied the yellow imagin

" _ **Of course you'd say that, you stupid bear ..."**_ said the red imagina facepalmeden his face

 _ **"Ne ne ne ~ what if we stick to them with this stick?"**_ Said the purple imagin holding a stick with the very sharp point

'They plan to do us damage ?!' Lucy thought alarmed.

 _ **"Damn you making a brat ?! Shit is a sharp thing out of here!"**_ shouted the red imagin

 _ **"Damn I was just trying to help! Baka Momotaros!"**_ said imagin purple

'These guys look weird but they do not look threatening' Lucy thought with a bead of sweat

"Ah ... you woke up miss" a voice was heard next to Lucy

The celestial mage turned quickly to see a short-haired man in a suit of the same color, with a white shirt below. Lucy could not help shrieking with surprise by catching the attention of the four imagin ...

 _ **"Listen, the woman woke up,"**_ Momotaros said as four more people appeared.

One of them was a young man with long black hair up to his neck. He wears white shirt with navy blue jacket, black pants and shoes of the same tone. At his side was another imagined that his appearance was the same as the red oni but this was blue, his horns shorter and more futuristic. His body was blue with black pieces on his chest and shoulder pads and silver ornaments.

The next was a white-skinned woman with dark brown hair with a long red band on the left side. His clothes were of a white stewardess, with black pants with a white stripe on them, he wears red shoes and gloves, in the gloves he has a black part that reaches him in the forearms.

The last person is a girl of about 11 or 12 years of black hair to a part of her back with two tufts on her chest. Wear a black and white dress ...

"Who are you, and where am I?" Lucy said

"Quiet you are among friends," said the boy - "My name is Kotaro Nogami, and he is my partner Teddy"

 _ **"A pleasure madam,"**_ said the futurist imagin

"I'm Naomi, nice to meet you," the girl said cheerfully.

"I am the owner" said the older man with nothing more to add

"I'm Kohana" the girl smiled

 _ **"Yoh! I'm Momotaros"**_ said Momotaros

 _ **"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss, I'm Urataros"**_ said the blue imagin

'He looks like Loke in the way he talks' Lucy thought

 _ **"Nice to meet you, I'm Kintaros"**_ said the yellow imagin

 _ **"Hiii, I'm Ryutaros but call me Ryuta!"**_ purple imagin said childishly

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy appeared and looked around and was in a cave and beside her was Kiba bandaged all over his body - "Kiba!"

"Your friend was in serious condition, received a lot of damage especially the area of the spine and back," said Kotaro

 _ **"They're lucky we found them in the river and treated their wound before it became infected,"**_ Teddy said.

"It's my fault, if I had not heeded this might not have happened," Lucy said, holding back tears.

"Do not cry, he's okay, he's just unconscious," Kotaro said, trying to calm her down.

 _ **"I wanted to wake him up but Baka Momotaros did not let me!"**_ Said Ryutaros

 _ **"You're an annoying brat, you know that?"**_ Said Momotaros with a vein throbbing in his head

"Are not imagin supposed to be evil?" Lucy asked

 _ **"Well most of them would not be bad exactly but we are not, we belong to the group Taros, we are those imagines that do not agree with the general objective of the other Imagin, either because they do not care for him, or have other agendas. As well as the renegades where all our species hates us and tries to kill us "**_ said Urataros - _ **" I'm sure he has a lot of doubts Lucy-san but I'm more delighted WWWOOOHHH! Ryuta-chan, do not push him with that dangerous stick "**_

Everyone turned to Ryutaros who with a stick pecked Kiba's cheek

 _ **"Ehhh ~~ But it's taking a long time to wake up,"**_ Ryutaros said, continuing to push Kiba's cheek

 _ **"I did not tell you not to do that, you stupid brat!"**_ shouted Momotaros

 _ **"Oblige me, Baka Momotaros!"**_ Said Ryutaros as the Oni imag gives him a strong blow to the head producing a huge bump _**\- "Fine"**_ speak throwing the stick in the distance

"Uuuuugggghhhh" said Kiba beginning to wake up

 _ **"Everyone is waking up,"**_ Kintaros said.

"Someone recorded the registration of this car" Kiba said trying to get up but the pain was unbearable

"It is better not to try to suffer much damage" said Kotaro

"Yes, maybe it is ..." Kiba did not finish his words when he saw Kotaro - "Ko-Kotaro No-Nogami!" Then turn to look at the taros - "Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Teddy" turn to see the others - "Naomi, Kohana and also the Owner!"

 _ **"Does anyone else feel uncomfortable the way he talks to us?"**_ Momotaros asked as the others nodded.

"This must be a dream, a dream ... it can not be that the Den-o team is in this world ... someone pinch me -auch!" Kiba said as Ryutaros pinched his arm.

 _ **"You're not dreaming Kiba ... it's us in truth"**_ smiled Ryutaros

"Oh what gives me ..." said Kiba fainting on the spot again with a smile on his face

 _ **"It seems that he is very happy to know us"**_ said Urataros

"He told me he's his biggest fan," Lucy said.

 _ **"I feel happy to have a fan maybe give him an autograph when- Oi brat stop chopping it with that stupid stick!"**_ shout Momotaros as Ryutaros again bother Kiba unconscious

"Let me see if I understand ..." Kiba said, waking up from his coma. "You guys like the other Kamen riders belong to an alternate universe of my world!"

"In short, if that's ...yes" said the owner

 _ **"If we were surprised to know that his world ours is a TV show. Seriously listening to we have a fan was amazing, it's a pity that those villain riders also have fans, meh people's tastes"**_ said Momotaros taking a sip of a Coffee prepared by Naomi

"But how did they get here?" Lucy asked, taking a sip of the coffee and backed away as she knew it was horrible ... that was wasabi?

"We had discovered that the GaohLiner was not destroyed like my grandfather and the taros had thought but was sent to another dimension. With the help of Tsukasa we arrived in this world and DenLiner" said Kotaro behind them was a huge blue train, black And the red top

"How come we did not realize this?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Our goal was to bring it in and seal it but there were some drawbacks," said Kohana

"Let me guess ... The imagins were back," Kiba said.

"Yes, apparently some managed to survive and sneak into the DenLiner without us not realizing and jumped the moment we had reached the forest," said Kotaro

 _ **"That Ghost yarō, it's a pain in the ass and we thought we would not see it again,"**_ said Momotaros

 _ **"Did you happen to run into him?"**_ Teddy asked

"If you and your Mole imagin army , they will go straight here and very soon. Their goal is the GaohLiner," Kiba said.

"We know that for that we will take it back to our world but not before to rid of this world to the imaginings" said Kotaro

 _ **"Je, and you think they can stop an entire army? What idiots"**_ said a voice

"That voice, it can not be ... Negataros" said Kiba

 _ **"Oh how flooded I am that you know me ... do you want an autograph?"**_ Said Negataros coming out into the shadows

Kiba frowned as one of the most sinister imaginings came to know ... it was a pity that it was not what he expected. His mouth twitched into a small grin beginning to burst out loud all of a sudden ...

Negataros was an imagin similar to Momotaros in appearance but its colors were inverted, with a black body with red marks and the location of their horns were on the sides of the head but what made Kiba laugh was that the imagin had an appearance Of a chibi, with large head and body, small legs and arms making him look less intimidating, besides that he was bound unable to move ...

 _ **"Je, we also acted in the same way when he showed up on the train, how you feel,"**_ said Momotaros, laughing again

 _ **"Close your mouths, insects,"**_ said Negataros with a throbbing vein in his head.

"Who is that?" Lucy asked

"He's Negataros, an evil imagin that try to destroy the time, until Den-o and Kiva defeat him, but he asks me how he came back?" Said Kiba

"We do not know either, when we went to look for the GaohLiner we found it unconscious along with three imagin more" said Kotaro

 _ **"Our evil twins,"**_ said Ryutaros, bringing three imaginings

The first was equal to Urataros, but his armor was black with hexagonal marks navy blue. His eyes were a dull red,

The next was the duplicate of Kintaros, he had a voluminous body just like the original but his colors were inverted making his skin a yellow ocher and his armor was black, his visor was in an expression like the one people have when they sleep.

The last being the duplicate of Ryutaros had a large black trench coat in which he had purple designs on it. He was wearing black gloves, trousers, and boots. Instead of his headphones he wore a purple tie and a pair of reading glasses in his eyes ...

Like Negataros these three imagin were in their appearance of chibi ...

 _ **"We have no idea how they appeared but seeing how Negataros acts we take precautions and tie them too,"**_ said Urataros

" _ **I already said that we are not evil,"**_ said the duplicate of Urataros, Kiba could compare it had a voice equal to that of Sanji One piece- _**"I just woke up here and you tied us. True, Axtaros?"**_

 _ **"Zzzzzzzzzz"**_ the duplicate of Kintaros was asleep

 _ **"You know that Axtaros spends his whole life sleeping and the only times he wakes up is when it's time to fight * sigh * But it does not bother me to tell you how it is that the three of us including Negataros have arrived in this world"**_ said the duplicate of Ryutaros in a mature voice - _**"We arrived in the same way as did Mr. Kiba and his friends went through that portal"**_

"Wait ... they came from the same portal as my friends and I?" Said Kiba

" _ **In fact, we'll see four of us were some stuffed toys on the key chain of a girl who liked to create characters and were fans of Kamen rider Den-or above the imaginations, once she saw Negataros on screen, she imagined what would be the opposite versions of Urataros, Kintaros and Ryutaros ... she created us and gave us the names of Rodtaros, Axtaros and Guntaros while Negataros was bought at the convention you were in. Our friend was helping her mother when that portal appeared and absorbed us inside it**_ "said Rodtaros

 _ **"And somehow when we floated in that portal a living energy there entered our bodies and little by little gave us life, which makes us this way"**_ said Guntaros

 _ **"So ... are you our evil twins?"**_ Said Ryutaros

 _ **"Negtaros acts as the original that they faced, but in us we only have personalities and opposing attitudes. For example, as you will see I am the most mature among my colleagues"**_ said Guntaros _**\- "Axtaros spends most of his life sleeping and only Wake up to eat or fight "**_

 _ **"And what's the matter with you?"**_ Urataros asked his counterpart

 _ **"Well ... I have problems talking to women and I'm too honest in my words"**_ said Rordtaros and then looks at Lucy pointing to her- _**"For example that blonde girl, I see her too fat"**_

"Hey!" Lucy shouted offended, she was not fat

 _ **"Quiet my friend, if you want I could guide you under my wing and you will be a conqueror in a very short time"**_ said Urataros putting his arm on the shoulder of Rodtaros

 _ **"Enough Kame-ko, the only thing we need is another pervert like you"**_ said Momotaros

 _ **"At least I'm smart enough to guide someone, senmpai"**_ said Urataros looking at the red imagin

" _ **What was that?!"**_ Momotaros growl

"Stop the two of you, you're acting like children. Do not force me to hurt them," Kohana said.

 _ **"I would like to see him try hanakuso Shōjo"**_ said Momotaros before freezing for what he said but it was already late as Kohana gives him a strong blow to the stomach leaving him out of combat

 _ **"Je me look at that poor imagin, being knocked out by the blow of a girl ... that pathetic"**_ scoffed Negataros

"Hey, where's Sieg?" I asked Kiba

"He's taking a nap on the train, he said he needed his beauty dream," said Kotaro

 _ **"Typical of Tori-yaro"**_ Momotaros complained

"Everyone, the imaginations are arriving at the cave" informed Naomi

"Well, I hope you're ready," Kotaro said.

 _ **"Yosh, time to kick some imagin asses"**_ said Momotaros quickly recovering from the blow and runs out - _**"Ikuze, ikuze ikuze!"**_

 _ **"Sempai, wait!"**_ Urataro said as he and the others imagin follow him

"Wait, I'm going too," Kiba said slowly.

"No, you're hurt ... let us take care of them," said Kotaro

"I'm also a Kamen rider and my duty is to help. Do not underestimate me I'm stronger than you think ... Come on" Kiba said running to fight

"Kiba" Lucy whispered.

"Do not worry Lucy, bring him back. Let's go Teddy," Kotaro said, following the injured rider.

 _ **"Yes, Kotaro,"**_ said Teddy, following him.

Lucy watched her new friends go into the fight while she was left behind

 _ **"This is the cave where the GahoLiner is, sir,"**_ said a Mole Imagin

 _ **"Thank you for the information ... now my soldiers, keep going,"**_ ordered Ghost Imagin

 _ **"Do not even try, Ghost-Yaro!"**_ Shout a voice

Ghost imagines the inside of the cave and sees a recognizable group - _**"It's you!"**_ Grumble with disgust

 _ **"I'm glad you remember us, ready to kick your ass asshole again"**_ said Momotaros

 _ **"Do not underestimate me, I've been stronger since the last time we faced each other"**_ said Ghost imagin the yuuki belt _**\- "Henshin!"**_

{ **Skull Form!}**

 _ **"It's time to know their end**_ **"** Yuuki said as his army was ready

 _ **"Do not talk to me about the typical clichés of villains,"**_ said Momotaros

"Everyone, now!" Said Kotaro

The taros were placed a white belt with red, blue, yellow and purple buttons next to a circle that had a V with a point pointing towards its right. Kotaro put on a belt just like theirs but his was golden.

 _ **"HEN**_ SHIN!" Shouted the taros and Kotaro sliding each his pass

 **Sword Form!**

 **Rod Form!**

 **Ax Form!**

 **Gun Form!**

 **Strike Form!**

The five were covered by pixels, the bodies of taros shone as their armor formed. The four shared a same design of a black and silver suit with a vertical line similar to train tracks in his chest but what differed were the pieces of armor of the armor that conformed

Momotaros had pieces of red armor on his shoulders and chest, as well as a black armor trimmed in yellow abruptly at his back. A red metal peach slid over the helmet and buckles in the front before splitting into two, now points that extend to become antennas and the two halves of the peach resembles the eye. This is Kamen rider Den-o sword form

Urataros wore a blue armor with large shoulder pads, on his back had red pieces resembling the armor of Momotaros. A blue turtle with orange lenses slid as its head and legs bent while the arms moved upward, forming its visor. This is Kamen rider Den-o rod form

Kintaros wore a yellow and black armor, just like Urataros the back was red. At that moment, an ax with yellow sides slid down the silver line on the hull. Soon the yellow pieces opened and fell into the eyes, becoming his visor. This is Kamen rider Den-o ax form

Ryutaros had a purple V-shaped armor that on top appeared dragon claws holding a sphere. A head of a purple Chinese dragon appeared by the handrail of the helmet before parts of it deployed converting it into a visor of form of V. This is Kamen rider Den-o gun form

Kotaro's armor was different from those of the Taros, as the pixels surrounded his body formed a blue suit, while parts of his armor fluttered around the figure. After a while, the final part of a lens came down to his helmet and split in two to form lenses, his armor was completed, with wings, pointed shoulder pads, a chest armor that resembled a lane in it To match the belt. This is Kamen rider New Den-o

" _ **Oren Sanjou!"**_ Momotaros shouted extending one arm forward while the other side extends to holding a sword as his body is slightly bent

 _ **"Omae, boku ni tsurarete miru?"**_ Said Urataros in a firm pose while a walking stick gently hits his shoulder

 _ **"Ore no tsuyosa ni… omae ga naita!"**_ Kintaros said in a sumo stance with an ax in his hand while cracking his neck

 _ **"Omae taosukeba ii wo ne?"**_ Asked Ryutaros, then making a small dance pad before turning around once and then pointing a gun at the enemy- _**"Kotae wa kiitanai!"**_

"Teddy!" said New Den-o, snapping his fingers twice. With a thumb up Teddy

 _ **"Yes, sir,"**_ Teddy said, jumping into a sword, the teddy machete

"Come on, let me join the fight ... Henshin" shout Kiba sliding the pass

 **Gaoh Form!**

The pieces of the armor were formed transforming into Kamen rider Gaoh

"I will devour you all!" Shout Gaoh surprising the Den-o team

 _ **"Impossible, I became that idiot who tried to destroy us!"**_ Shout Momotaros

"So in this world you are Gaoh" said New Den-o

"Yes but my duty is to protect people and protect the timeline!" Said Gaoh with gaohgasher in hand - "From the beginning to the end, I'm on a climax!" Shout charging towards the imagin

 _ **"Hi, do not steal my lines"**_ Momotaros complained as the group joined the attack

" _ **Eliminate them"**_ ordered Yuki as his army attacked

"Why? Why am I so weak?" Lucy murmured as she stood on the floor of the cave looking at the ceiling as she kept repeating those words - "That Imagin, he's right, I'm a weak person. Since joining the guild I've always been a burden to my friends, Kiba risked his life to save me and now he is still fighting while he is still injured, Kotaro and the others are helping him in the battle but I ... sitting here doing nothing like the pathetic person that I am in reality "her eyes spilled A few tears

 _ **"And you do not want to change this?"**_ Said a voice

Lucy looked to the side of the train where Negataros stood there.

 _ **"Listen to your cries and I want to help you ... I can fulfill your desire"**_ said Negataros

"Kiba warned me of his ruses, I will not fall for this," Lucy said.

 _ **"Come on, every human being has something they want, they long for ... and you want to be stronger. Help your friends and not be a burden, right?"**_ Negatoros asked as Lucy tensed - _**"I can fulfill your desire and make you stronger. I can give you the opportunity to show them that you are not weak"**_

Lucy slowly began to fall before her words

 _ **"I only ask that you release me from my bonds and I will help you,"**_ said Negataros with a malicious smile - _ **"So Lucy Heartfilia ... we have a deal?"**_

Lucy began to doubt how her mind was divided, one where she should not trust his words while the other half told her to accept their deal. After debating for a few minutes he decided to free the imagination of their ties ...

"Please help me to be stronger," Lucy said.

 _ **"Your wishes are orders for me"**_ said Negataros as his body became transparent and leaped into Lucy's body

The celestial mage felt an increase in her magic but suddenly she could no longer control her body. Her hair turned black streaks and rose on tiptoes, her eyes turned a blood red and she formed a sinister smile on her face ...

 _"Well ... it's time to fulfill your desire,"_ Lucy said in a voice that combined with Negataros's as she began to laugh and walked out of the cave

On the train, Rodtaros, Axtaros and Guntaros observed what happened

 _ **"I do not like this at all,"**_ Guntaros said as the scene merges into the darkness.

 **End chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it was going to be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	25. Chapter 24:The decision of Negataros

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up** **  
** **Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only** **  
** **(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being frightened by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple hue as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 24: The decision of Negataros**

" _ **Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!"**_ Shouted Momotaros to the attack along with the other riders to the ghost imagin and his army

Urataros swung his staff by hitting three of them and then hitting one of them in front while advancing forward dodging two more imaginings and blocking another's attack, took a 180-degree turn hitting with his staff two imagin. A third tries to attack from behind but the taros ducks dodging while turning his stick forward nailing it in the stomach of the imagin.

" _ **Bye"**_ Said Urataros raising his weapon with the imagined included causing it to explode destroying it

Momotaros cuts two at the sides, rotates his sword pointing behind traversing an imagin without even seeing him come, removes his sword and cuts it diagonally. A mole imagin takes the opportunity and makes a stroke behind the rider

 _ **"Hey!"**_ Momotaros shouted back and cut the imagin vertically by destroying it

Gaoh jumps up kicking an imaginary backwards and then cuts it with gaohgasher. He leaps over the branch of a tree, the imaginations surrounded him but the rider jumps to another branch of tree near him and slides his pass.

 **Full Charge!**

"Tyrant Crash!" Shouted Gaoh, jumping with his sword laden with bronze colored electricity to the center of the imaginary group and trimming them with a rotating bar causing them to explode at the same time

Ryutaros jumps up and rests his hands as he returns to his original posture and hits an imagin with his fist, took a few steps and turns firing his gun impacting two more imagins. He leaps to the shoulders of the imagins and runs on each of them until he reaches the ground where he throws a leg over one of them and then shoots another, gives a dance template and shoots quickly to the group of mole imagin...

New Den-o charge forward making an imagin back and then cut it with machete teddy, continues attacking the front cutting more imag in the way, throw a kick on the head of one of them. He crouches dodging the attack of another imaginary and cuts it horizontally. Yuuki faces him by turning his sword but Gaoh is put to the front of the attack and beats it ...

"Do not think about it, punk," Gaoh said, throwing a kick on the evil rider, but his body felt a pain, his body wounds had not yet healed but I ignored them as he continued his attack

Kintaros makes a blow of sumo throwing to a mole imagin colliding with the others. He grabs another by the arm and throws it to the ground, makes a strong jump and lands, striking several with outstretched arms. Dodge a surprise attack from another imagin and then Kintaros moves his ax by cutting it in half ...

 _ **"I told you, my strength will make you cry**_!" Said Kintaros banging his cheeks twice and charging forward taking a imagin and locates over his head and throws him against the other enemies

An imagin hits to Ryutaros but the Taros spins his body holding his opponent's arm and throws a kick, then puts his hands to the ground and begins to spin in a movement of break dance and shoot against the imagery around him

New Den-o gets a blow from Yuuki's sword as he holds Gaoh's weapon with his hand.

 _ **"You guys are weak, I do not even try,"**_ Yuuki mocked as he turned his sword, cutting Gaoh, causing sparks to come out of his armor

"Kiba!" Said New Den-o as he charged forward and hit with teddy machete

" _ **Je"**_ laughed Yuuki taking a step back and trim the rider from behind. New Den-o turns around but is cut again from the front combined a kick in the chest

Gaoh charges but Yuuki cuts it under the stomach and then in the back. New Den-o sneaks in to attack but Yuuki blocks him with his sword that gives Gaoh the opportunity and makes a cut in the chest ...

 _ **"Onore,"**_ growled Yuuki and looks at some of his soldiers - " _ **You guys do not stand there and go to the cave!"**_

" _ **Hai**_ "said the Mole imagin entering the cave

"Damn," Gaoh said, about to go to the cave but immediately blocks Yuuki's attack.

 _ **"Do not get distracted, kid,"**_ Yuuki said, swinging his sword making a cut to the rider's chest. When he was about to end Gaoh hears some sounds and sees his soldiers being thrown out of the cave - _**"Nani ?!"**_

One mole imagid trying to get up but was trampled by a boot. Yuuki, Gaoh, New Den-o and the Taros looked at the person and it was Lucy ...

"Lucy!" Gaoh said cheerfully but realized something strange was happening to her.

 _"Hey, it's good to be back in action,"_ Lucy said in a dark voice as she smirked sinisterly as she took her lasso and tied it around the neck of an Imagin, pulling it to the floor and then holding the arm of an imagery that tried to attack it and breaks it. The Imagin screams in pain until the celestial mage kicks him flying

 _ **"Anyone else notice that Lucy nee-chan, does something strange act?"**_ Said Ryutaros

 _ **"It's like she's not herself"**_ said Urataros

Lucy jumps up and places her hands as her legs catch an imagin and throws him to the ground.

'It's amazing,' said Lucy's voice inside her head.

 _ **'And you have not seen anything'**_ said Negataros

Lucy suddenly pulls out to everyone's surprise, a belt and puts it on the waist, soon a distorted music of low tune begins to be heard

 _"Henshin ..."_ Lucy said sliding the pass.

 **Nega Form!**

Lucy's body was covered in a silver and black suit the same as the taros as six pieces of armor surrounded her body and joined together making the complete transformation. The armor was equal to that of Momotaros including the peach-like visor but this one was purple with blue tribal markings ... This was Kamen rider Nega Den-o, and just like Momotaros was holding a Dengasher sword mode but a version Purple color with blue tribal markings ...

 _ **"I ... Arrived"**_ Lucy said in a familiar voice for the group

"That voice ... Negataros!" Said New Den-o

"That damn cheap copy of mine, how did it escape ?!" Momotaros shouted.

"It's not obvious, my mistress freed me in exchange for fulfilling her wish," said Negataros taking full control of the woman's body- "Now, how about we start"

Nega Den-o ran with ferocity, the Mole imagin prepared to attack they but the rider stepped over them causing them to look confused. Nega Den-o swing her sword by cutting Gaoh and then New Den-o

'Kiba! Kotaro! Hey what are you doing ?! 'shouted Lucy's voice

 _ **"It's not obvious, enforcing your desire ... the only way you can be strong is to fight stronger opponents,"**_ Negataros said, cutting off both riders once more before looking at Yuuki - _**"I also want to see before my eyes the plan. My colleague imagin realize "**_

 _ **"It's good to have an ally. The girl you owned will even serve as a hostage, "**_ Yuuki said...

"Yeah, yeah ... now that it seems to you if we get our revenge on these good-natured Kamen riders," said Nega Den-o

"With pleasure" said Yuuki as both evil rider attacked

"I cannot fight him, Lucy would get hurt in the process. Shit, this is very problematic, "Gaoh said putting his hand on his chest of pain. Wheel on the ground dodging the sword of Nega Den-o - "Lucy, if you can hear me, try to free yourself from Negataros control, you're the only one who can do it"

 _ **"Do not waste saliva, I'm in control of your body now,"**_ Nega Den-o said, shifting his weapon to gun mode and firing a few rounds to the rider, sending sparks to his body

" _ **Onore, I can not waste time with these idiots. I have to help Kotaro and Kiba against that cheap copy of mine**_ "said Momotaros sliding the pass

 **Full charge!**

"Ore no Hissatsu Waza part 2" finishes Momotaros charging towards the imagin and cuts each one with a cut of energy destroying them in the way

Kintaros launches several imaginations that had surrounded him and slides his pass

 **Full charge!**

 _ **"Dinamic chop!"**_ Said Kintaros, and as soon as the imagins approached, the taros twirled his body, making a circular cut, finishing with them

 **Full charge!**

Ryutaros concentrates the purple electric energy by the spheres of his armor and they connect to his weapon creating a huge sphere of purple energy and shoots sending his attack ending with the imagin

 **Full charge!**

Urataros was staring backwards at his opponent as he charged his attack, spinning his body to create a power stroke finishing off four of them and then turns his body throwing his cane as a javelin and is embedded in a group of imagin. The stick begins to melt into a hexagon of crystalline energy. Then Urataros jumps in the air and makes a side kick to the hexagon destroying to its enemies in a great explosion

'Stop, please,' begged Lucy trying to regain control of her body but it was useless

" _ **Stop me? But if I have not finished fulfilling your wish "**_ said Negataros firing New Den-o and Gaoh

 _ **"We'll have to retire,"**_ Yuuki said.

 _ **"Now that we're about to defeat our opponents,"**_ Nega Den-o complained.

 _ **"Our army is decaying, we must regroup and prepare a new strategy. It is the vital source in a fight, in addition the girl that you possessed us can be of utility**_ "said Yuuki

 _ **"Okay, but I hope it's worth it,"**_ Nega Den-o said, taking off her belt and returning to normal.

"Lu-Lucy" said Gaoh as the pain was still in his body

 _ **"If you want the woman back give us the GaohLiner, they have two hours or ... well they'll know what happened to her. Retired soldier**_ "said Yuuki

The Mole imagin began to leave

 _ **"Oi, I will not let them go"**_ Momotaros shouted but Gaoh gets in the middle "-hey what are you doing ?!"

"Lucy is a hostage to them, I can not take the risk of getting hurt," Gaoh said.

 _ **"Tch"**_ Momotaros said as he watched his enemies leave

The group returned to the interior of the cave, to analyze the situation. Kiba has never felt more guilty in life ... until now.

"Shit! This is my fucking fault! "Kiba yelled, giving a blow to the DenLiner before sitting on the floor -" If I had gone to the mission on my own, Lucy would be fine and not possessed by an imagin"

 _ **"That might be the most logical option but the damage is already done and you have to keep going"**_ a voice was heard and everyone looked and it was Guntaros and the other imagin inverse

" _ **What do they want now, idiots ... do they want to own Kiba's body? Or that of Kotaro? ... or the Kohana ?! Please tell me who she will be "**_ said Momotaros receiving a blow on the chin on the part of the girl

 _ **"Continuing without the interruption, I just came to talk to you about the reason Lucy made a deal with Negataros ... Rodtaros"**_ said Guntaros

" _ **Hai ... Lucy-san felt devastated to feel weak while you were fighting against the imagin ... wanted to be strong and there Negtaros gave a deal and fulfill his desire in exchange for her to release him and the rest ... well you should know "**_ Said Rodtaros as suddenly he heard another blow in the metal

 _ **"ZZZZ ... heh? ... nah ... .ZZZZZ"**_ said Axtaros wake up a few seconds before going back to sleep

"Lucy" Kiba whispered as I looked at the roof of the cave, I really felt guilty since since this mission started there were only bad times and now Lucy was paying the consequences - "I should have done something to stop it" I speak like a tear ran on his cheek

Ryutaros was going to cheer him up but Urataros stopped him

 _ **"Let the young man release his emotions Ryuta ... is the best for him"**_ said Urataros

 _ **"The man has to cry, brat. The man has to cry**_ "said Momotaros

"Like when you took a week to" cry "after knowing that all your flan had been stolen? I'm pretty sure that you just ate them all and forgot. And in the end we had to buy more custard so that you would not feel sad "Kotaro commented rolling his eyes

 _ **"Ah, yes ... that was a pleasant cry"**_ said Momotaros folding his arms

 _ **"Baka,"**_ murmured Ryutaros without expression.

"Kiba, everything will solve ... we will bring Lucy safe" said Kotaro

 _ **"Indeed Kiba-san, we promise to bring her safe,"**_ said Kintaros

 _ **"Just do not get depressed or feel guilty, everything will be solved"**_ said Urataros

 _ **"My friends are right, young rider"**_ said a new voice

They all looked and it was a white imagin with their chest and arms and the tips of their golden feet with adornments looking like an elegant suit with the white neck, its aspect resembled that of a swan

"Sieg!" Said Kiba

 _ **"Tori-san!"**_ Said Ryutaros cheerfully.

Momotaros just complained - _**"Oi Tori-yaro, why did not you help us against the imagin?!"**_

 _ **"I needed to take a restful sleep after a day's work, but I could hear the situation we were facing**_ ," Sieg said as he placed his hand gently on Kiba's shoulder. _**"Kiba-san, you can see that things in the Life are difficult but if you have people who support you everything will be solved, neglect my friend, your girl will return healthy and safe "**_

"If I know ... Hey wait! ... Lucy is not my girl; it's just my friend is everything!" Said Kiba blushing

" _ **Please Kiba-san, we all know you're interested in Lucy-chan,"**_ Urataros said.

 _ **"It was very simple,"**_ Kintaros said.

 _ **"Even I realized this,"**_ said Momotaros

 _ **"Kiba and Lucy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"**_ Humming Ryutaros

"You five are going to bother with this truth?" Kiba asked as practically the five taros nodded - "Really sometimes they are a headache" sigh placing his hand on his head

"The important thing made you feel better," Kotaro said.

"Yes. They know how to make people better, "Kiba said with a slight smile.

" _ **Kiba-san,"**_ Guntaros said, with Rodtaros pulling Axtaros who was still sleeping - _**"They may still distrust us but they must listen to us. Miss Heartfillia is a strong woman but she is unsure about her abilities "**_

 _ **"But we see that he has a great heart and rises to continue the battle**_ ," said Rodtaros - _**"That's why we want to help them rescue her ... like I said I'm very honest in my words and I tell them ... Lucy-san will come back safe, it's a promise "**_

"If what you say is true," Kiba said, releasing the ties of the three imaginings - "You better live up to your promise ... welcome to the team"

The inverse taros nodded ready to battle and save the girl.

In the forest, Ghost imagin was counting his troops, the attempt to get the GaohLiner cost them the loss of several imaginations, now there are only less than a third of his army, however the balance was in his favor, thanks to Negataros. Not only won a strong ally but also a way to get the liner thanks that imagin made a deal with a blonde girl who is the friend of the riders ... would certainly do anything to make it a shame that when you get the GaohLiner They will realize that the girl is dead. While Ghost imagin continued to inspect its troops, Negataros with the body of Lucy was sitting on the trunk of a tree complaining of a pain ...

 _ **"This pain ... I curse those bags of meat in my chest, it's just a pain in my back"**_ said Negataros stretching his arm - _**"Seriously, you should do something with your body, it was difficult to move with the fat you have"**_

'I'm not fat!' shouted Lucy. 'Why do people bother me about my weight?'

 _ **"And what do I care, you're only alive because you're useful to get the train of God and finally destroy the timeline"**_ said Negataros

'Why do you want so much to destroy the timeline? I understand that they want to continue to exist but ... if you destroy it you would have nowhere to live, there would be nothing more than destruction and chaos as you would spend time with your imaginary companions if you have nowhere to live 'said Lucy

Although he could not deny it she had a point though - _**"You may have a point but it is what needs to be done to protect my race ..."**_

"No matter what you want to do, you must have something you like or something you appreciate, something you love," Lucy said.

 _ **"I love to fight"**_ replied Negataros

'So if you both like to fight with whom you would fight between chaos and destruction? Think in the chaos there can not be good opponents, "said Lucy

Negataros clenched his fist as he knew she would have another point if she decided to continue destroying the timeline _**\- "If you both know it's for the best, tell me! ... what should I do huh?**_

'Fight to protect those battles that you like so much' Lucy said as his words came to the imagination - 'Fight for a world in which to fight, fight for a time to belong to fight against your opponents'

 _ **"Fight for a world in which to fight"**_ murmured Negataros in his thoughts

 _ **"Negataros! "**_ said Ghost imagin walking beside his imagin partner - " _ **We're ready to have ambushed the rider when the hostage negotiation starts. We must prepare it for when they arrive "**_

Negataros nodded, disposing of Lucy's body to tie her to the meeting place.

" _ **Well, human scum ... move on, we do not have time to lose"**_ Ghost imagin said pushed Lucy to walk

The Celestial Mage looked at Negataros - "It is not too late to change" she whispered in a way that only he would hear

Negataros watched the woman leave as she simply clenched his fists

The two hours passed, the team Den-o with Sieg in the group, the reverse tarot and Kiba were waiting for the imaginations while the GaohLiner was out of the cave. Naomi, the owner and Kohana would stay inside the DenLiner for security and backup if anything happened in the negotiation...

Soon Ghost Imagin and Negataros appeared with Lucy coming later tied and without its lasso and golden keys ...

 _ **"I see they kept to their word,"**_ said Ghost Imagin

"And I hope you fulfill yours," Kotaro said.

"Now let go of Lucy," Kiba said, frowning.

 _ **"Not yet, we first want you to throw your weapons and belts at us,"**_ Ghost imagin said.

 _ **"That's not part!-"**_ Shouted Momotaros before Kotaro covered his mouth.

"Just do what they ask," Kotaro said, throwing his belt

Kiba throws his belt, the taros did the same and their weapons while Momotaros reluctantly threw his own, the reverse taros only threw their weapons ...

 _ **"Now get on your knees"**_ ordered Ghost Imagin

 _ **"You"**_ Momotaros growled as everyone got on their knees

Several Moles Imagin appeared and tied the riders and taros as a pair of them held the guns, belts and a third the whip and the golden keys of Lucy.

 _ **"Okay, let's see, hostage ... ready, rider and traitors bound ... ready, GaohLiner ... Ready"**_ Ghost said as he played God's train - _**"Oh yes, no doubt the imagin race will return"**_

"But there is a problem," Kiba said. "This is a new world, is not the world where you live, how will your species revive if the world in which they are never existed?"

 _ **"No matter what world we are in, imagines will reign anyway,"**_ Ghost imagin said. _**"Okay, Negataros ... get rid of them!"**_

" _ **Hey Baka Imagin, we had a deal"**_ said Rodtaros

 _ **"I promised to give the woman away but I did not say they would all perish,"**_ Ghost imagin said.

"I knew that was going to happen," Kiba growled.

 _ **"Negataros! Eliminate the woman first "**_ order Ghost imagin

Negataros looked at Lucy who looked sadly. The evil imagin clenched his fist as the conversation of an hour ago hovered over his head ...

 _'No matter what you want to do, you must have something that you like or something you appreciate, something you love'_

 _ **"I love to fight"**_

 _'So if you both like to fight with whom you would fight between chaos and destruction? Think in the chaos there can not be good opponents'_

 _ **"If you both know what's best, tell me! ... what should I do huh?**_

 _'Fight to protect those battles that you like so much'_

 _"Fight for a world in which to fight, fight for a time to belong to fight against your opponents'_

"Fight for a world in which to fight"

Negataros continued to look at the woman

 _ **"What are you waiting?! Killing it at once!**_ "Ordered Ghost Imagin

The evil Imagin clenched his teeth as he raises his sword high ...

 _"It's still not too late to change"_

 _ **"Aaaaahhhhh !"**_ shouted Negataros swinging his sword but striking at Lucy cuts the imagins holding the weapons, riders' belts and gold keys and Lucy's whip.

Lucy, Kiba, the Den-o team and the reverse taros looked surprised by what they just imagin...

 _ **"Negataros what is it that you do ?!"**_ shouted Ghost Imagin surprised by such an action

 _ **"Only to enter reason for the first time ... I'm sorry but I can not continue with your plan"**_ said Negataros cutting the bonds of the group _ **\- "I love the fights and if I destroy the timeline, I would lose a lot of good opponents with whom to fight ..."**_

"Are you betraying your species, whose side are you ?!" cried Ghost Imagin.

" _ **Of mine, duh? I am on the side that can fight for a world in which to fight, to fight for a time to belong to fight against strong subjects "**_ said Negataros _**-" And although it means that I should be with these idiots now ... well, this is my way that I decided"**_

 _ **"Wait, you can not come here and change sides, damn cheap copy of mine"**_ shoutMomotaros

" _ **There will be another time that we will settle our outstanding bills but now we have a bigger fish to finish,"**_ said Negataros

Momotaros looked at his counterpart before nodding - _**"It's okay and I'll show you that I'm not an amateur"**_

 _ **"Prove it then"**_ said Negataros

" _ **You ..."**_ Ghost growled, imagining putting on his belt and sliding the pass

 **{Skull Form!}**

 _ **"They'll be exterminated !"**_ yelled Yuuki as his army regrouped

"Let's get this over with," Kiba said as everyone put on their belts

"Henshin!"

 _ **Sword / Rod / Ax / Gun / Wing / Gaoh / Strike Form !**_

Multi-colored pixels gathered in their bodies as their armor formed. The one of Sieg was equal to the one of the taros but this one was a golden suit with white. Her plowing was completely blank and her visor looked like a pair of cyan colored swan wings.

" _ **Oren Futanabi Sanjou!"**_ shouted Momotaros

 _ **"Omae, boku ni tsurarete miru?"**_ said Urataros

 _ **"Ore no tsuyosa ni… omae ga naita!"**_ said Kintaros

 _ **"Omae taosukeba ii wo ne?"**_ asked Ryutaros _ **-"**_ __ _ **Kotae wa kiitanai!"**_

 _ **"Kōrin! Man or jishite, "**_ Sieg said in an elegant pose as he extended his left arm up like white feathers flying around him

"I will devour everything!" Pronounces Gaoh

"Teddy" ordered New Den-o as his iagin became his machete

 **"Gate of the golden bull! Open up, Taurus !** "said Lucy invoking her celestial spirit

 _ **"Oi woman"**_ Negataros called the celestial mage - _**"I hope you still agree to continue our treatment"**_

"Only if this time, you know how to behave and do not harm my friends," Lucy said with a smile.

 _ **"I**_ _**will not do it. They are great opponents that I want to face in the future, which I will protect to continue fighting until the end**_ "said Negataros throwing the nega belt to Lucy

"And we will help you," said Guntaros like him, Rodtaros and Axtaros who woke up when he heard that there would be a fight joined the group

"Okay, let's do it," Lucy said, pulling up her belt- "Henshin!"

 **Nega Form!**

Black pixels surrounded his body as his armor was formed, Negataros became intangible and jumped on it causing the final parts of the armor to be completed

"I ... Ar _ **rived**_ " Lucy said with the combined voice of Negataros

The remaining army of Mole Imagin were a little scared to themselves, some of them back up little with the fear of facing them.

Yuuki realizes this- _**"Hey! What the heck do not you scare a lot of coward take them and show them what you have! "**_ He ordered as he took his sword and pointed forward towards the riders-" _ **Attack! "**_

The imaginings let out a war shout and the charge towards their opponents

"All right, let's make this a showy show!" Said Gaoh, while he and the rest of riders and Taros ran against the imagin

Momotaros bends back just after dodging an enemy attack and recovers standing immediately- _**"I have them, bitches!"**_ He said while he was surrounded on all sides by the imagin. He makes a great leap by placing himself on the shoulders of an imagin before he jumps again to cut off his enemies.

New Den-o jump down on a bandit, hitting him in the face as they take charge of sweeping away kicks at two thieves behind him sending them to the ground. As the rider turns back to the enemies in front of him, he then jumps and cuts off his enemies in a single movement

Urataros sweeps enemies down as his body rotates, causing the three-fimagin weapons to be blocked by the staff. Urataros then takes his weapon and hits away the three imagin with a swing. More imagin charge on him as Kintaros appears and makes a sumo blow sending them to fly

 _ **"Thank you Kin-chan"**_ said Urataros

Kintaros nods as he dodges the attacks and makes a cut with his ax while Urataros uses his stick to strike the imagins on the faces, breasts, the stomach or knocks them off his feet.

Ryutaros makes a break dance and shoots an imagin from his left and then to the right taking both as sparks fly out of them to get hit by the shots. He then points his gun forward and shoots a barrage of shots at many of the imagin in front of him taking them all.

Sieg dodged the attacks with his arms behind his back, stretching his left arm, striking an image that was going to attack him from behind. He turns his body by striking the stomach of another image and then kicks a third image. He throws two pieces of the dengasher while striking his enemy and takes the remaining two pieces and places it in his hands, the pieces that he threw fell on the other pieces forming a boomerang and a hand ax and then cut to the imagin in Several elegant movements.

Momotaros and Nega Den-o, cut a group of imagin with their swords while Taurus demolishes a group of them with a load

 _"You do not do any_ _ **thing bad, amateur**_ _"_ said Nega Den-o

 _ **"I already told you, do not call me amateur, Nega-yaro"**_ Momotaros moaned as an imagin hits him from the back _ **\- "Onore"**_ shouting, cutting the image in half

 _ **"Je"**_ mocked Deny Den-o until he came up with something - " _ **Hey Lucy I want to try something because these reverse taros are here"**_

"Okay, I trust you," Lucy said.

 _ **"Hey Axtaros"**_ called Nega Den-o to taros who ordered to fly some imagin - " _ **You want to do henshin, it will be fun"**_

" _ **Okay,"**_ said Axtaros, turning intangible and leaping over Lucy's body.

At that point Negataros was ejected out of the body, while the light in the band went from blood red to yellow ocher. Nega Den-o press the yellow button and a soothing instrumental music but a sinister tone can be heard then slide the rider will pass in front of the tape.

 **Ono (axe) Form!**

The visor disappeared and the armor reorganized itself. The rear armor soon changed to the front was a piece of ocher yellow armor with black and silver tribal markings. At that moment, a rusty ax with yellow ocher sides slid down the silver line on the hull. Soon the yellow pieces opened and fell into the eyes, becoming the new viewfinder.

" _My strength wil_ _ **l destroy you!"**_ Said Nega Den-o with the combined voices of Lucy and Axtaros as she rearranges Dengasher in ax mode

 _ **"Interesting, so she was a point of singularity"**_ said Negataros

 _ **"Oi, it was wrong that you copied my appearance and now I steal my form of several changes ... this is not funny"**_ said Momotaros

Nega Den-o covers his power ax and spins it in front of him, causing an explosion. Nega Den-o then turn the imagery back and slide your pass

 **Full charge!**

 _"Dynamic_ _ **destroyer,"**_ said Nega Den-o jumping in the air and descending toward creating a power cut down in the imagin, which passes through a projection of yellow ocher leaves as it impacts the imaginations causing another explosion and carry them out.

 _ **"I also want to try,"**_ said Rodtaros entering Lucy's body and ejected Axtaros

 _ **"Hey, I was enjoying this"**_ Axtaros complained

Nega Den-o presses the blue button and an instrumental Sound of Deep Oceanic can be heard this time and then slide the rider will pass in front of the tape and the logo will turn from yellow to blue.

 **Tsue (rod) Form!**

The yellow pieces open and become shoulder pads, and a navy blue breast plate with yellow tribal markings underneath. The visor of the weapon disappeared and a navy turtle with red lenses took its place. The head and legs are bent, while the arms move upwards, forming the new visor.

 _"Do you care if_ _ **I catch you?"**_ Nega Den-o said with the combined voices of Lucy and Rodtaros

The Imagin attack again, Nega Den-o stabbed one of them with her staff before throwing it into the air exploding in the process. She proceeded to fight the rest of them. She shoots them from the front and back, even using his staff like a javelin.

 _ **"Guntaros-san, you should try this too,"**_ said Rodtaros

 _ **"Okay, it would not be bad to experience a bit,"**_ Guntaros said, jumping inside Lucy's body as Rodtaros leaves.

Nega Den-o presses the black button and a sound Instrumental Hip hop off is heard then slide the rider will pass in front of the tape and the logo change from blue to black

 **Jū (gun) Form!**

The blue armor closes again in its yellow form and returned to its original position in the back, but the purple chest plate opens revealing an appearance equal to Ryutaros only that this was completely black with silver tribal markings. At that time, his viewer just like Ryutatos were V-shaped but in black.

 _"Mind if I kill you? I_ _ **can not hear your screams!**_ _"_ Said Nega Den-o with the voices of Lucy and Guntaros combined

Nega Den-o started firing, her movements unlike Ryutaros were accurate and calculating instead, firing at his exact 100% object but some of the imaginns managed to get to dodged them mechanically instead of the dancing style of his counterpart before firing at them with bullets. She jumped on one of them and fired at the imagin that was running, finishing them.

 _ **"Okay, it was interesting ... Negataros you can go back"**_ said Guntaros

Negataros nodded and jumped to Lucy's body.

 **Nega Form!**

The armor returned to its original form as Nega Den-o, Rodtaros, Axtaros and Guntaros watched with pride their work

 _ **"Copies / impostors / without style / idiots"**_ thought the four imagin

Yuuki and Gaoh fight in the same conditions with their weapons colliding with each other

 _ **"You made me very angry now! Now is the time to show them the meaning of pain, "s**_ aid Yuuki

"Do you ever shut up?" Gaoh said.

Yuuki swings his sword to mutilate the rider who jumps on him. Yuuki starts swinging repeatedly sword like crazy in Gaoh who kept dodging every swing, moving his body from side to side and jumping over her.

 _ **"Stay you want and die!"**_ Yuuki shouted in anger.

The evil rider makes a move with his sword but is blocked by New Den-o who jumps kicking Yuuki in the stomach as he bounces back and lands on the ground. Yuuki stumbles back and then appears Momotaros and Nega Den-o cutting him from behind causing sparks to fly from his armor.

 _ **"I-Impossible, you can not beat me!"**_ Yuuki said as she staggered slightly

"Everything is possible when you fight for the same goal and protect it," Gaoh said. "Everyone, now!"

"You got it." Kotaro nodded before turning to his sword- "Teddy, Countdown."

" _ **How many seconds?"**_ Asked Teddy

"5 seconds would be as indicated" said New Den-o

 _ **"Five seconds? Fine,"**_ said Teddy, agreeing when the countdown began. _**"Five."**_

"Let's get to work!" New Den-o said as he ran quickly to his opponent.

"Ready, Momotaros" said Gaoh sliding his pass

"I was born clever, gaki" said Momotaros doing the same action - "Now is the climax!"

 **Full Charge !**

Both riders charge forward as electric energy covered their swords.

New Den-o approaches Yuuki and cuts him with a vertical line over him.

 _ **"Four."**_

New Den-oO continued with another diagonal bar, followed by a hook,

" _ **Three**_."

"Now, for the finishing touch," New Den-o said as he pulled out his pass and slid it into his belt.

 **Full charge !**

" _ **Two**_."

As the electricity ran through the great sword, New Den-o got into his posture as Yuuki sat up slowly.

" _ **One**_."

"HAAH!" New Den-o screamed while swinging his sword in an "X" formation while Momotaros and Gaoh arrive at the same time

 _ **"Ore no hissatsu waza! Part 1 !**_ / Tyrant Crash ! "screamed Momotaros and Gaoh making a vertical cut

 _ **"Zero."**_

Yuuki's cries were consumed by a loud explosion, throwing him away as his armor was destroyed leaving only with his imagined appearance, he began to rise weakly and the last thing he saw was to Nega Den-o preparing the shot of grace

"It's time to end this, Lucy" said Negataros

Lucy nodded and slid her pass.

 **Full Charge!**

Dark energy encircled Lucy's leg as she ran quickly and makes a big jump by making a somersault before descending by making a diagonal kick

 _"Lucy_ _ **Kick !"**_ yelled Nega Den-o impacting his ghost attack, creating another explosion

Nega Den-o land safely on the ground in front of her friends as the ghost imagin was defeated. Lucy returned to her usual form and looked at everyone with a smile.

"I really did! What do you guys think! "Said Lucy

Negataros looked at his companion with an expressionless face - _**"Lucy kick? Is seriously?"**_

 _ **"Oi woman, did you really call that movement with your name? You really are full of yourself**_ "said Momotaros

"Hey! I wanted to do something original "Lucy defended -" Besides do not you guys call your movement rider kick? "

" _ **Why is a movement characteristic of every rider and the main thing is to make it varied and original, not simply call it with your own name"**_ argument Momotaros

"And as you call your attacks" this is my special attack, "admit it, you are also full of yourself" counterattack Lucy

 _ **"She has a point, amateur"**_ said Negataros hiding a laugh

" _ **Shut your mouth, cheap copy"**_ Momotaros complained

Ghost suddenly appeared in the surprise of all before becoming corrupted and become an enrome creature of bones, with worn wings and red eyes ... The beast roared with fury in the heavens

"What is that thing ?!" Lucy cried in fear.

"A Gigandeaths, when an imagined is destroyed, sometimes reform his body along with a mad mood creating a colossal monster called Gigandeaths" said Gaoh

"But we never faced one of this type," said New Den-o - "We'll have to use the DenLiner"

This train left a portal of the time like New Den-o and the Taros jumped inside the machine and they led to fight against the giant monster

"Lucy come with me" Gaoh said holding Lucy's hand and they jump to the GaohLiner, Negataros and the reverse taros follow him. In the interior cabin of the train, Gaoh is placed on top of the control panel, which is a motorcycle. "I always dreamed of this moment" lights the machine, causing it to start moving.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Lucy

Gaoh laughed a little- "Make a big scandal," he said as he pressed a button on the console of his motorcycle.

The GaohLiner shines as a part of it opens up becoming the head of a crocodile as the other wagons opened revealing many missiles.

While the DenLiner also activated its armament and began to bomb the Gigandeath, the GaohLiner moves and bites the creature's arm and fires its missiles.

The monster roared and fired a powerful thunderbolt but was evaded

Soon DenLiner and GaohLiner fired another round of their weapons at the monster, so it's stumbled back a bit more.

"Let's get this over with," Gaoh said, pressing a button.

The GaohLiner fires a powerful emerald beam from his eyes wounding the creature. The GaohLiner opens its mouth as a holographic version of itself shines. The DenLiner shoots once more causing great damage before GaohLiner closes his jaws on the monster by destroying it ...

"We did it!" Lucy cheered.

"Mission accomplished," Gaoh said.

The sun was hiding like the Den-o team had to return to its dimension ...

"Daimon and the others will go crazy when I tell them to fight along with the Den-o team in person," said Kiba

 _ **"You**_ _**did not fight anything bad, gaki ... it was nice to fight with you"**_ said Momotaros

 _ **"Definitely a great experience"**_ said Urataros

 _ **"The strength of Kiba-san and Lucy-san made me cry,"**_ Kintaros said, wiping tears on his arm.

 _ **"It was fun to be with you,"**_ said Ryutaros.

"I hope you and your team do a great job as Kamen rider," said Kotaro

"We will," said Kiba - "What will happen to the GaohLiner?"

"He would return with us but neglected you will be able to invoke him even among the dimensions, I am sure you will make a good use" said the owner

"And what happened to them?" Lucy asked the reverse taro

"They can travel with us if they wish," said the owner.

 _ **"In fact I would like to stay in this world"**_ said Negataros to everyone's surprise - _**"This world has strong people and I want to prove it before my eyes, I also want to help my partner in what will happen in the future"**_

Lucy could not help but smile.

 _ **"We will also stay, and who knows ... we could find out more things about ourselves that we never knew we had,"**_ Guntaros said along with Rodtaros nodding and Axtaros sleeping but his snoring sounded as if he agreed with the idea

"That's your decision, take this" said the owner passing on Kiba, Lucy and Taros their access passes - "Now you can officially access the DenLiner as visitors, consider it a thank you for your help"

Kiba smiled broadly before he had an idea and took out his camera - "Before they go, it seems to them if we take a picture together"

The group nodded and prepared for the photo ...

"Okay everyone say Oren Sanjou!" Warning Kiba placing the timer on the camera and got in position ...

"Oren _**Sanjou"**_ shouted as the photo came out showing the group with a smile from the owner, Kohana, Kotaro, Naomi had a bigger smile. Momotaros was in his signature pose with Urataros and Kintaros on the side, Ryutaros towards the peace sign next to Sieg who had his arms in the back. Negataros stare with Rodtaros making a greeting Guntaros being back but looking at the camera and Axtaros sleeping on the ground. Finally in the center was Lucy winking with a smile beside Kiba who was blushing as a mark of a kiss was on his cheek.

Without doubt this was the best day that one can dream ...

 **End chapter**

 **Wow I did not think I wrote so much I thought it was going to be short but with the amount of things I was surprised but good**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	26. Chapter 25: The mystery of Ghost

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **Thanks to striberx who was the creator of this plot that is based on this chapter all that is thanks to him**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being frightened by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple hue as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 25: The Mystery of Ghost**

In a city in the middle of the night you could hear shots around, the sound of the shots sounded like in a state of panic

"RUN!" Someone shouted.

More gun shots can be heard below as it looks like a small band of bandits trying to make a heist in the city but now they were running for their lives. Each had a fearful look on his face, as if they had seen a ghost or the very devil when they tried to flee outside the village.

There was blood on some bodies of bandits while those who were alive screamed in fear, as they began to run in different directions ... Which was the worst mistake they have made in their lives.

One of the bandits runs and hides in a small barrel hit, he could hear the shots and the movement of swords ... He could also hear the moans and shouts of his other companions. He shrinks from fear and begins to pray that his mysterious attacker will not find him from his hiding place.

Unfortunately his prayers were not heard as suddenly, a black and white arm pierced through the barrel and strip the bandit out. The bandit looks in fear to see his attacker, he faced a horned face with sinister black eyes and a ghostly white threatening "skin."

The bandit screamed as he watched the night sky before a familiar "click" sound could be heard

The mysterious character looks around and nods that his work is over, I walk through the streets as a mysterious fog covered him before disappearing into nothingness.

* * *

The next day in the guild Fairy Tail ...

"One"

"Ha!"

"Two"

"Ha!"

"Come on Nala, you can do more than that," said Jet, looking at the girl who was doing push ups - "Remember that for speed you need to have a body in optimum condition and do not forget to shorten your breath"

"Hai, Jet-Sensei," Nala said.

During the time in the guild, Nala wanted to be more help to her new family so she started training on her worm skills. If father, that is to say Kage has been training in the art of combat, at the beginning it was not agreed but when seeing the determining look in his face, Kage began with his training. In case of her Clock up skills, she asked for help from Jet as she was the fastest and wanted to learn how to use her speed.

Jet almost shed tears of joy that someone would treat him with that respect and call him Sensei ... it was a dream that does not want to wake up, now it only needs that his dream of marrying Levy becomes reality too ...

"Nala is a determined girl" said Mirajane with a smile while delivering a coffee rate

" _**Yes, the little gaki has strength, I can see it in his eyes**_ " said Negataros taking a sip of coffee while Guntaros read a book, Rodtaros seeing some notes that his counterpart Urataros gave him to know how to flirt and lie sometimes and Axtaros ... Good sleeping as always

Since the arrival of Lucy and Kiba of their mission brought more new members, Negataros and the reverse taros. Although the guild was surprised that some monsters wanted to join the alliance, everything was wonderful and they accepted it besides seeing that Lucy could now transform into a Kamen rider. That surprised Daimon and his team but they gave him the congratulations.

Now the sky mage was training along with Kiba since they agreed to train together to be strong, besides she can not always depend on her celestial keys, but even summon them to help them in the missions.

"Okay Nala, take a break ... we'll continue next time," said Jet.

"Hai, Sensei" said Nala with a small bow

"* Snif * I love how this sounds" said Jet holding back tears

The team leader Daimon was looking at the request table, today he just wanted to do a mission with his team did not mind the difficulty, he just wanted to do a mission.

"Some mission that caught your attention nii-san?" Elizabeth asked

"Not quite, there are many that are interesting but I would say ..." said Daimon taking a request - "This one really caught my attention sincerely"

Elizabeth took the request and read it- "Capturing Ghost? Who is that Ghost?"

"An alleged vigilante," Gray said as he, Charlotte and Lucy arrive - "There have been rumors of this strange person, several bandits like dark guilds have been arrested because of him. However the way he acts is not pleasing to the council of Magic as it leaves behind any of the criminals traumatized or as corpses "

"Heard he's fought them all by himself, they're even said to disappear like he's a real ghost," Lucy said with faint fear.

"Yes ... They say that he was previously a human being before making a contract with the same devil ... But something went wrong and now is cursed ... And to this day attack anyone who is on the side Of evil, hoping that their sin will be washed by the blood of their victims .. "said Natsu appearing out of nowhere talking in a low voice in a dark tone

"Aye ..." I accompany Happy with the same action

Lucy scream of fear as she hid behind Gray and Charlotte who had a smile

"Natsu idiot, do not talk that way" complained Lucy

"We have to get to know that Ghost," Charlotte said.

"I do not know, although I agree that his methods are not orthodox in fighting bandits, he is surely doing for some noble cause," said Daimon taking another request - "We will do a simple bodyguard mission in a museum in a neighboring village"

"Sounds boring, nii-san, let's go look for Ghost," said Elizabeth.

"We do not have a clue where it could be so it would be difficult and it would take us a long time to find some clues," said Daimon

"But according to this his last whereabouts is the same village that they ask bodyguards in the museum" argument Charlotte

"So nii-san, please," said Elizabeth, using puppy eyes

"Please," Charlotte said, doing the same action even though hers was a bit scary

"* Sigh * Well we will do both requests at the same time, who knows what may happen" said Daimon

"Oh yeah, a double mission," Natsu said cheerfully.

"Eh Natsu regret breaking your bubble but this will be a mission of my team, I'm sorry" said Daimon

"Oh come on" said Natsu wanting to go to the mission

"I agree with Natsu, we can help them on their mission," Gray said.

"What's going on?" Asked Erza joining the conversation with the other members of the team DARK

"Daimon and his team will do two missions at the same time and do not want us to join," Natsu said.

"Aye" Happy said

"A double mission?" Erza asked

"At first it would only be a bodyguard mission in a museum but my sister and Charlotte convinced me to take another one that is to locate such a Ghost" said Daimon

"The vigilante Ghost himself whose acts against bandits and dark guilds that the magic council categorizes him as a possible criminal by his unorthodox methods," said Erza

"And it is said that his last whereabouts are in the same city that they ask for bodyguards in the museum" said Charlotte

"Then it would be good if we all went to help them," Erza said.

"I'm sorry but I have to oppose it, I'm sorry if it sounds rude but having Natsu would mean collateral damage in a lot, the same goes for Gray and you, will only be a mission in the museum if Ghost is optional if we stumble upon" Said Daimon

"Then you should not take it if what you say is true, then we'll gladly take Ghost's request for you," said Erza taking the request from Daimon's hands - "Come on, team.

"Very good!" Shout Natsu animated like him, Happy and Gray follow her

"Good luck with your mission," Lucy said following her friends.

"Nii-san, you're an idiot," Elizabeth said.

"Sincerely, Ghost's mission sounds more interesting than being a bodyguard in a boring museum," said Lance

"I'm with Lance, if it was that way we did not have to all go to the request" said Kiba

"Come on guys, plus the reward looks very generous" said Oscar looking at the request the reward is 500,000 jewelry - "If the reward is too high it means there is something of much value in the museum and that means someone can try to steal it"

"It's not bad to do it anyway," Kage said.

"Who knows, there might be something bigger in the middle of the application," said Emily.

"So, will we make the request?" Daimon asked as everyone nodded. "Okay, we're leaving right away."

* * *

The group prepared and went straight to their mission followed by the Natsu team since both requests were in the same place. While the Natsu team went to investigate the city double the sighting of Ghost, team DARK entered the museum. Everyone had an astonished expression as they continued to observe some interesting exhibits except Lance who kept up with his video games and Kage was slightly bored in his mind.

They walked further and found the museum owner who was a fat-haired, obese man with a huge mustache, wearing a brown uniform and red tie, white pants and black shoes

"Excuse me sir, we are Fairy Tail mages who come to comply with the request that the museum requested" spoke Daimon

The man looked at the group and gave a wide smile - "Well, thank you for wanting to accept my petition young. My name is Port and welcome to my museum of relics of the past" said

"It's very beautiful," Elizabeth said, looking around with fascination at some exhibits.

"Tell us about the request that I order if it does not bother you," said Emily.

"Oh of course come with me," Port said, guiding the group - "As you know, this museum recovers several archaeological finds about the past of Earthland and shows the world the great past that once existed, but these pieces are very valuable and need protection"

"And does he need us to keep an eye on the whole museum in case someone decides to steal one of those relics?" Oscar asked

"Yes and no, they will see a few days ago the museum acquired a new discovery, my studies claim that it dates from the beginnings of Earthland or perhaps earlier where the Ethernano still did not exist"

"Ethernano?" Charlotte asked

"It is an energy that dwells within all living organisms and throughout the environment." No one knows when the magic began, or how the Ethernano use magic, a magician must use his is the source of power Magician for all magicians Each magician has a "container" inside his body that determines the limits of his magic power "explains Oscar

"Correct," said Port smiling - "My studies claim that this relic has an energy similar to Ethernano but at the same time different as if inside it had a soul of a person inside it"

"It's a rare way to describe it," Kiba said.

"It is, but I'm worried to know this relic that I tremble with emotion," said Port, shivering with joy as he opened the doors until he reached a display case where there was a strange-looking sphere resembling an eye.

Daimon and his team froze in surprise to recognize the relic ... is an Eyecons, devices used by the riders of _Kamen Rider Ghost_ and you could clearly see that it was Ghost eyecons containing the spirit of one of the 15 legendary figures of the World of team DARK.

"An eyecons?" Said Daimon surprised

"How come I come to this world too?" Murmured Aster

"Maybe the same way we did," Kiba said.

"But look at the state of the eyecons, it's like you've been here for several years," Emily said.

"It may be transported in another period of time in this world, it's a possibility" said Lance

"How did you find this artifact?" I ask Daimon

Port's smile declined - "It's a sad story.A few years ago the best archaeologists and great work friends found them in a temple first time I saw them were 15 of these things and together we tried to investigate them , We were surprised by how old it was and its power inside it was completely different from what we would be the biggest discovery of our lives but one night a terrible accident I got home it was totally destroyed and my two Best friends dead "tears ran down his eyes

The young rider showed their condolences at what happened as the owner of the museum ended his crying

"Among the ruins there were no traces of the fifteen relics I only found this one and I decided to expose it in my museum to honor the memory of my two great friends" said Port looking at the window - "So please protect her"

"We'll do it, sir," Daimon said, but deep down he had a strange feeling that the owner was hiding something

Suddenly they heard the sound of crystals breaking as suddenly everything began to move in slow motion ...

"What is happening?" The riders thought as they could not move their bodies at normal speed.

Two figures appeared in front of them, Daimon and the others looked at the first figure as a woman. He wore a hood all green and brown with some crystals scattered around, resembling an arrow. In addition to what appears to be the feathers that protrude from his arms and head. At his side was another person with hood but this one is black with red marks with form of roses and thorns adorning in several parts of his clothes

"This is like the heavy Acceleration of the Roidmude of Kamen rider Drive" thought Daimon surprised

 _ **"Well, you know what to do,"**_ said the black hooded figure in a distorted voice.

"Of course ..." said the woman, breaking the window to take the eyecons and began to make her escape.

Before the thieves suddenly escape, the sound of glass from a window breaks. In a rapid movement, the black hood fires, causing the time to return to normal. Daimon and the others were able to move easily and looked at the new figure in question. He wore a black hooded sweatshirt with white trim on his torso. Underneath was a black armor with white lines on his forearms, chest and legs resembling bones. His chest had a one-eye symbol with a purple flare. The most threatening feature about the person was his face. He had a black helmet with a white visor with black 'eyes' of dark aspect along with that had a horn in the head. At his waist was a driver in the shape of a one-eyed face ...

The others stopped moving when they saw the newcomer. While Aster, Elizabeth, Kage, Kiba, Lance and Charlotte had a look of surprise, Emily and Oscar tenina one of pure fear, while Daimon had a shock

"It can not be ... Dark Ghost" murmured Daimon

The man in the black hood snarled as he held his chest from the attack of the newcomer. "And who are you, huh?" I ask

"I go by various names ... for criminals, I'm Ghost ..." he replied. His tone sounded grave but still young.

"What?" Shouted both thieves in shock

"So Ghost is a dark rider," Elizabeth said.

Ghost walked a few steps in front of the thieves. He carried in his hand a hybrid of sword and black and silver-colored "Give me that Eyecon" He warned

"Hehe, I'm sorry, handsome, but you can not do it ... Later," the woman said as in her hand she created a white magic circle creating a flash of light blinding everyone present. When the light dim the thieves escaped along with the eyecon

"Damn, they escaped," Daimon said.

"No, my relic!" Shouted Port as his greatest treasure was taken away. Suddenly a sword was near his neck - "Eep!"

"You are stained by the blood of innocent Port" growled Dark Ghost with killer intensions as I swing his sword to kill the museum owner

Daimon reacted immediately and placed his advent deck becoming Ouja

 **Sword vent!**

Dark Ghost lowered his sword but was blocked by another weapon, I look up and go to Ouja - "You're interfering, get out of my way!"

"I'm sorry but I can not allow you to kill the museum owner," Ouja said.

"That person has sins that must be punished, I repeat again ... And get out of my way!" Scream Dark Ghost moving his sword as Ouja immediately block

"You have to help nii-san" said Elizabeth putting her gaia memory as the others placed their respective drivers

"Henshin!" Screamed

 **Eternal** _ **"Eternal! (Old school jungle music)"**_

 **Standing By! Complete!**

 **Change! Now!**

 **Same! Kujira! OOKAMIUO!**

 **Fifteen arms! (** _ **Crunching of bones to the sinister chorus)**_

 **Gaoh form!**

 **[GASHAT!] [Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which am I ?! I am Kamen rider!]** **[GACHAN! Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]**

Ouja and Dark Ghost fought in equal conditions as their swords collided with each other sparking sparks between the impacts.

"I understand you try to help people by stopping bandits and dark guilds but killing them is too much," said Ouja

"Do not tell me how to do my job ... I'm releasing Fiore from the slags that damage the country" said Dark Ghost swinging his sword making a cut on the armor of Ouja

"What about the owner of the museum?" Ouja said

"He is also scum ... he pretends to be a good person but he is the truth about his true being. It is the fault that both archaeologists have died" said Dark Ghost making a thrust with his sword

At that moment Eternal appears and blocks the sword with his eternal Edge, Shadow moon gives a blow as Genmu kicks. Dark Ghost goes back and sees that he was surrounded by all the riders ...

"We ask you to give up peacefully before things get ugly," Genmu said.

"I was going to tell you the same thing," said Dark Ghost, pulling out another eyecon and pressing the next button as the iris is replaced by the letters NB - "Lend me your strength Napoleon!"

 **Eye!**

 _ **BATCHIRIMIYA!**_ _ **BATCHIRIMIYA!**_

A sweatshirt flew around Ghost, this was a damashii personification of a person's soul. The damashii was navy blue with golden details, with red shoulder pads with gold tassels as on the left side was a small crimson layer lodged behind the shoulder pad. At the head part of the sweatshirt was a royal navy hat, the posture of the spirit was someone strong and deadly indeed it was since the damashii spirit reflected a French military and political leader who raised prominence during the Revolution French and led several successful campaigns during the Revolutionary Wars who was also Emperor of the French, Napoleon Bonaparte ...

 **Kaigan!** **NA ~ POLEO ~ N!**

 **(Sound of** _ **hoofs galloping, neighing of horse) Okose kakumei Sore ga Shukumei! (Instrumental uplifting)!**_ **"**

The Dark Ghost sweatshirt disappeared just like his face as the damashii flew over and stood on top of the rider, as the faceplated now showed a double mirror image of a bronze horse and a sword. In a flash Dark Ghost attack and swing his sword against Shadow moon who blocks it but immediately Dark Ghos cuts it, turns his body and cuts Poseidon ...

"Kage, Emily!" Said Sorcerer by placing a ring

 **Chain Now!**

Chains appeared wrapping their opponent by Dark Ghost transgresses them without much effort, changes his sword in weapon mode and with one hand shoots towards Sorcerer

 **Accel! Masimum Drive!**

 **Eternal! Maximum Drive!**

Dark Ghost turns around and dodges a cut from the eternal Edge of Eternal who was moving quickly. Ghost begins to levitate avoiding the strikes.

 **Full charge!**

Gaoh began to charge electricity from his sword and charge to the rider but Dark Ghost holds him by the arm causing his attack to Eternal beating her chest ...

"Elizabeth" Gaoh said before getting a kick behind the head

 **Ghost arms! Kyuujuu nichikan from juugou ijin!**

Fifteen changes armor to Ghost and uses gan gun to know against his opponent. Dark Ghost blocks oscillations as Genmu fires lightning from gashacon bugvisor.

"I'm tired of playing with you," Dark Ghost said, pulling the lever and then pushing it back as the center of the driver's eye shifted the image to a swinging sword and a sparking gun.

 **Dai Kaigan! Napoleon: Omega Drive!**

Dark ghost knowledge glows and with a quick movement makes a red and blue bar striking all members of team DARK undoing their transformations except for Ouja who managed to protect himself from the attack by using a museum column ...

"It's strong" said Ouja

"I see you were smart and protected you from my attack," Dark Ghost said. "And now what, you'll fight me?"

Ouja clenched his fist before releasing his sword - "No"

"You know they're not bad guys so I will not kill them, just be sure to stay away from my job," said Dark Ghost

"Tell me why you do this?" Ouja said

"It's not obvious, I only remove the slag from this world," said Dark Ghost

"What you do is lower yourself to the same level of them" said Ouja

"Is not true!" Grunting Dark Ghost - "Do not compare me with those scum I am a hero who does his job"

"Then why do you kill? There must be a reason ... Are you doing them for revenge or something?" Asked Ouja to see that Dark Ghost clenched his fist- "I see, if you do not want to answer, bear in mind one thing ... nothing will win with the way you do things"

"You who know this?" ask Dark Ghost

"I know a lot of things and I know that revenge will not bring you anything back," Ouja said.

"Tch ... you're wrong and I'll prove it" said Dark Ghost as he is wrapped in a mysterious fog as the only thing that shone was his mask before disappearing

At that moment the door breaks as the Natsu team enters

"We found you Ghost," Natsu said, but there was no one there - "Eh?"

"It looks like we're late," Happy said.

"Good work brain of flame, because of you we lost the trail of the vigilante" argument Gray

"Oi was your fault in the first place, I told you it was in that direction but you wanted to go to the other side, pervert of ice!" Scream Natsu

"You want fights, ashes!" Said gray

"Not crazy you would win me, ice cubes" said Natsu

"You two stop your argument," said Erza authoritatively as both magicians froze- "What happened here?"

The others looked and saw team DARK on the ground except Daimon who looked towards the broken window

"Guys!" Shouted Lucy as the group approached it

Daimon looked at them as his friends and family rose after receiving Dark Ghost's attacks

"Tell us what happened?" Lucy asked

"We were protecting the relic until some thieves surprised us, one of them had a magic that made our bodies move in slow motion while he and his partner took the relic," said Elizabeth

"We could not do anything like we could not move but someone fired at the wizard making his magic stop and we were free," Kage said.

"And we saw that the person who helped us was a Kamen rider just like us" said Oscar

"A Kamen rider? Then Ghost is actually ..." said Erza

"In effect, this vigilante is a dark rider called Dark Ghost. Sadly, the thieves escaped because the woman cast a spell of light temporarily blinding us by losing sight of them," said Lance

"Dark Ghost then looked at the owner of the Port museum and I quote" You are stained by the blood of innocent Port "and then I try to attack him until Daimon intervened and I fight against him" said Emily

"We tried to help him but Dark Ghost easily defeated us and then he left" said Kiba holding his shoulder

"Do you know where he went?" Natsu asked

"We do not know, maybe going in search of the thieves who stole the eyecon" said Aster

"Eyecon?" Said Happy confused

"A device that contains the soul of a legendary character in our world," said Daimon - "The important thing is to get answers from the museum owner that Dark Ghost attacked him and find clues to find the thieves"

"I think they belong to a guild and I can see in the woman a symbol of a guild in the palm of the hand that I use the spell," said Charlotte

"Do you remember what that mark was like?" asked Daimon

"It looked like a knight's helmet with a chain around it forming a circle," said Charlotte, remembering the mark and drawing on a sheet of paper

"I know that brand is a union not so well known and that lately is in crisis, was called Dullahan Head" said Erza

"Why did two members of that guild steal an eyecon?" Lucy asked

"There are 15 eyecons with the spirit of legendary characters, when they meet the fifteen in the order indicated have the power to grant a person any desire," said Daimon surprised the wizards

"Do you really have that kind of power?" Lucy said

"Imagine how many fish I can order," said Happy drooling at the idea

"But we do not know if they can already grant the desire since the Great Eye that gives the power to the eyecons is or not in this world, if not, then they can not grant the desire and can only be used as weaponry like magic Erza requip "said Daimon ...

"Hear bad news, I do not find Port, he left quickly since Ghost left" said Kage

"It will have to be found just like the thieves," Daimon said - "Dark Ghost might be looking for him as thieves"

"Then we will have to divide and search the whole area," said Erza

"There is no need, I asked Venosnaker and evildriver to follow the thieves while Metalgelas kept a watch on Port, since hearing his story made me wonder if what he said is true and asked my monster contract to monitor it," he said. Daimon

* * *

From the distance, Dark Ghost heard the conversation of Fairy Tail mages especially Daimon. How did you know about the eyecons and their power? But the most important thing is that rider does not know what is right, he is not the same as those slags but his words began to cast doubt on his head, what does this evil? He did not know but the main thing was now to find the thieves and retrieve the eyecon in addition to taking his revenge against Port, at least those fairy tail magicians gave a clue of the identity of the thieves and guide you next to where they hide .

 _ **"You** **still think those words of that magician, nii-san**_ _"_ asked a female voice

Dark Ghost looked at an eyecon - "That kid does not know what he's talking about, what I do is protect people from bandits and dark guilds ..." I speak earnestly but under his voice to a voice of sadness - "I do not want anyone else More experience the same and become someone like me "

" _**Nii-san, I**_ _ **understand** **how you feel but ..."**_ said the eyecon

"There are no buts, I will find the eyecon and take revenge on the man who killed our family," said Dark Ghost following the magicians without being seen disappearing in the shadows - "It's a promise"

* * *

The Natsu team and team DARK came to a huge apartment according to Daimon contract monsters thieves were living here temporarily, the plan was to form three groups ... a small one so that it would go to the thieves' room in silence to retrieve the eyecon While the second group waited outside in case something happened and the thieves tried to escape while the third group went to locate Port who was still missing.

Daimon, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lucy and Lance went to the apartment and up the stairs to the top floor. Once they arrived, they then headed towards the last room on the right as they realized it was closed.

"Any ideas?" Asked Lucy

"We could knock down the door and defeat the thieves without their realizing it," Lance replied.

"That's something Natsu would say," Lucy said with a bead of sweat.

"True ... Oh my god, I'm turning into him," Lance said in pure shock.

Elizabeth only smiled. "Relax, I have this in the bag" he said pulling a hairpin out of his hair as the others looked on in confusion except Daimon remembering one of his younger sister's abilities ... how to open doors using simple everyday things, his favorite hairpin

Elizabeth moved the fork until a few clicks could be heard opening the door open- "Ladies, gentlemen ... welcome" she smiled curtly.

"Pretentious," Lance said with a smile.

"Okay, everyone, in silence," Daimon whispered before they all entered the room.

Inside was a nicely done room, a few side items catered to the wizard's comforts

"Okay, let's get the eyecon," Daimon said as the group parted around the room, looking for the Eyecon.

Daimon was looking for his Eyecon in the whole room. However, he heard the snoring, which drove him to remain still. Very slowly, he peeked out the door and saw the thief but there was no sign of his partner, but ... to be a lady if he snores and loud

He swallowed silently to squeeze to see if he was here? Doing his best not to disturb the woman. He looked around the table and noticed the eyecon in a cabinet, preserving it. However, it was the table that the woman who was resting against

"I hope it works ..." Daimon thought to himself.

He concentrated as he moved slowly toward the display case and with agile movements he pulled out the eyecon. He smiled gently as he pulled the eyecon into the display case and grabbed it. But he realized something ...

"It's fake! Where's the original then?" Daimon said as he stepped back - "Boys? Where are they?"

Daimon turned to the door to see the thief with a copy of herself that has both her friends, with a knife in the neck.

"Can she make clones?" Daimon thought as he squeezed as he saw this. He was going to be fine, but he did not want to take any chances just in case- "Let them go, please ..." he demanded.

"Not until you deliver what you have in your hands." Said the woman who showed her face without the hood, had green hair with blue eyes

"Why? This is not so important," Daimon said.

"Do not lie to me! I know what has the capacity to fulfill any desire, now give it!" She screamed

"Look, I do not like to tell you, but this Eyecon can not grant a wish ..." Daimon said telling the truth he did not know if the Great Eye exists or not in this world doing the eyecon would only be like the armor of Erza, nothing else

"Liar, you just say it so you can get it! I will not give it up!" "That's the only way I can help my Dullahan Head guild get the money they need!"

"Wait ... then ... Are you doing this not just for power? Or a big scheme?" Lucy asked surprised but was still afraid with the knife that was pointing at her neck

"All I wanted was to help my friends to get what they need to get through their lives. Our Guild is in crisis and on the verge of it no longer exists," said the woman holding back tears. "And having this power, You can do what you can to help them! Please ... Just let me have this .. I need it ... Just like that, I can help them ... "

"But is this what they would have wanted?" Daimon questioned- "Is not it supposed that a wizard of a guild should serve and help people?" None of them would not do the things he's done to help do you want them to be disappointed by what you've done? "

The woman shrugged weakly as she released the knife and her clones disappeared. "I ... I was ... I was doing that ... to help my friends ... What they needed ... But ... When I heard about this ... I knew I had to seize the opportunity ... "she said in a low voice.

"What are you going to do? You're going to be running all your life for the crime you did, unable to help your guild or your friends!" Shout Daimon - "If you want to help your friends, your guild then do what is right! Use what you have to help those who are important to you! Your actions are the magic of your heart"

" I ... I'm really sorry ... I do not know what happened to me, I thought I was doing the best for my guild but it turns out that I was wrong," the woman said on her knees as her eyes filled with tears - "What I did"

" Do not be sad, I understand that you wanted to help your guild but remember the consequences of your actions" said Daimon putting his hand on the girl's shoulder - "What is your name?"

" Crystal Arrow" said the woman

" Alright, Crystal, I promise to do my best to help your guild, if you need help you can contact me and I'll be right back," Daimon said.

" Why are you helping me?" Crystal asked

" Just because it's the right thing to do, it's the basics that teach us to be great magicians ... besides people need second chances in life," Daimon said with a smile - "Do not worry, everything will work out ... have faith in it"

Crystal nodded as a tear ran down her face - "Thank you ... really thank you"

" All right, I think our mission is over," Elizabeth said.

" I do not think so" said Daimon - "This eyecon I have here is false"

" Nani ?!" Said the group surprised

" False," Crystal said, looking at the eyecon and it was really fake - "It can not be ... That guy"

" Crystal, you remind your partner of the hood with the rose, you know where it is?" Said Daimon

" I do not know," Crystal said. "When we take this eyecon and take it to my apartment, he just leaves.

" Does it mean he's not part of your guild?" Lucy said

" No. When I was looking for a way to get this, he came and offered his services without receiving anything in return. I was not sure but seeing his abilities, I thought it was a signal for him to do this," said Crystal

Daimon heard a sound and looked at the reflection of the window and was Metalgelas with news ...

" Elizabeth, tell others that you have to go with the group that was looking for Port ... there is work to do" said Daimon as he jumps into the world of the mirror

* * *

 ** _" Tell me where the other eyecons are?"_** Said the wizard of the black hood and blood red with a mechanical voice as in his right hand was the real eyecon

" I do not know, that's the only one I had," Port said with fear as he was tied in his hands

 **" _You lie!"_** Said the magician raising his arm removing his hood revealing to be a spider-class roidmude frightening the owner of the museum

* * *

Outside a warehouse, the search party consisting of Charlotte, Gray, Erza, Emily had followed Metalgelas to this place and noticed that there were two people one of them was the owner of the Port museum and the other was the magician this morning That had powers to slow the time that in fact is a roidmude on the part of the riders but the surprise of the magicians of Fairy Tail

" A roidmude! How come I come to this world too?" Whisper Charlotte

" Do you know what these things are?" Erza asked

" They are mechanical life forms created by a scientist who is considered a sadistic madman who can slow down the movement of everyone in the are based on the negative emotions of humans and have the purpose of dominating the world" Said Emily

" When you mention" slow down the movement of everyone in the environment "what do you mean?" Gray asked

" It's called" Heavy Acceleration "is a temporary shield that distorts time for everything by causing people to move in slow motion," explains Charlotte

" Is there any way to counter it?" Erza asked

" Only those with speed skills can fight against time distortion the other way is to damage the roidmude enough to deactivate their ability but it is more difficult. In addition none of us have speeding skills except Charlotte with the use of Kabuto arms, Lance with the items of energy of speed and Elizabeth with the accel memory, maybe Erza if it has an armor that increases its speed "said Daimon appearing by surprise as the others gave a slight jump but still in silence not to reveal Its location

" Daimon, how did you get here so soon?" Said Gray

" For the mirror world," Daimo said, pointing out the most obvious- "I can not believe there's a Roidmude in this world"

" What shall we do?" Said Emily

" Use the element of surprise to our advantage ..." Daimon said until he heard something like a shot and looked into the store

 **" _Tell me the last time, where are the eyecons?"_** Said the roidmude having fired to the ground near the feet of the owner of the museum

" I tell you that I do not know, I just found this one in what was left of the house of those archaeologists and their family once I had destroyed the house to get the eyecons on my own and finally have my wish" said Port

The roidmude looked and grudgingly discovered that it was the truth - _"At least I have one of them"_

" Does that mean you'll let me go?" Said Port

 **" _No, I'll only give you a quick death,"_** said the roidmude, raising his arm.

Before the Roidmude did its thing, it was fired repeatedly, Port, the riders and wizards of Fairy Tail looked to see that once again Ghost appeared

 **" _Kisama"_** snarled the Roidmude

" I'm sorry but I can not let you kill that man ... He has issues with me," said Dark Ghost

" G-Ghost" Port said with fear

" Do not talk scum, once I finish with that abomination you're still on my list" said Dark Ghost wielding gan gun to know

 **" _I will not let that happen,"_** said Roidmude, activating heavy acceleration

" Damn," Daimon said as he and the others were immobilized

 **" _Now ... what will you do if you can not move?"_** Said the Roidmude approaching the rider as he was unable to move now however he was not and the rider tilted his sword cutting him in the chest - **_"Impossible, no one can move when I use my power!"_**

" Your little trick does not work against someone like me," said Dark Ghost entering combat stance - "So ... shall we begin?"

The Roidmude roared and raised its arms firing a bullet blasts but Dark Ghost literally crossed over them and charged forward throwing a hook to his opponent. He turns his body elbowing his stomach and turns once again making a bar with his sword causing him to release the eyecon from the hands of the roidmude

" I have you" said Dark Gost taking the eyecon - "It's good to see you again, old friend"

" _Kisama,"_ said Roidmude as he began to transform, gaining a red armor with sharp edges as in his hands he held two small axes, his face changed to a kind of demon with two long horns-

" What ?!" Said Dark Ghost surprised

 ** _"Brat!"_** Roared the Roidmude by creating a red shield in front of him as he began to throw his axes at the rider

Dark Ghoat dodged quickly as he changed the weapon into his pistol mode as they opened and fired at him. However, each shot was blocked by the red shield that protected the Roidmude, as it throws its axes at him.

"Damn your shield is very strong" grunted Dark Ghost - "However ... Even in the most fortified defenses, there is always an opening." He said, avoiding the axes of war and looking at his opponent.

As if time slowed, he saw a small hole in the shield the moment he threw his ax before coming back up so he could grab another war ax.

"I found it!" Dark Ghost thought in his head. Then I took the eyecon he had recovered- "It's time to work together my friend" I speak to the eyecon presses and opens his driver- "Lend me your strength Robin Hood!"

 **Eye!**

 _ **BATCHIRIMIYA!**_ _ **BATCHIRIMIYA!**_

The damashii appeared on the leash and turned on Dark Ghost, his appearance was of a green sweatshirt with a gold feather on the edge. I have had a lot of luxuries around him, I have made a pose of an archer in fact was based on a legendary outlaw who robbed the rich to give it to the poor. Someone who historians have debated about the existence of, but has become popular in fiction and pop culture literature, but is most famous for his skills as an archer. His name was ... Robin Hood

 **Kaigan! Robin Hood!**

 _ **(Arrow flying) Hello! Arrow! Ai Mori! (Dramatic brass along with flying arrows)!**_

Robin Hood Damashii was put on Dark Ghost as his faceplate changed now showing a bow and arrow, combined and pointing down. Suddenly a Condor with a mixture of old telephone creaked as he flew toward him. Dark Ghost extended the arm with the weapon in the hand that literally deforms and reassembled in what now seems to be a mechanical arc for him.

"Interesting Mph ... But there's no time ... let's get this over with!" Dark Ghost said to himself as he placed the gun near his belt.

 _ **DAI Kaigan!**_

 _ **GAN**_ _ **GAN**_ _ **MINNA! GAN**_ _ **GAN**_ _ **MINNA!**_

As he played the melody, Dark Ghost grabbed where the dots were in. As he did a version of the energy chain appeared as he pulled her back as a bow as a green version of the phantom seal appears behind him. The tip of Condor glowed as Cody waited the right time to unleash this.

The Roidmude was about to throw another ax, a hole in the shield appears which allowed the rider the opportunity. In a fraction of a second, Dark Ghost released the chain along with pressing the button.

 **OMEGA Strike!**

A green energy attack Condor is fired like an arrow splitting the ax in two before quickly entering the small weak point, traversing the Roidmude. He screamed in pain as it exploded. Flying away was the core indicating its number 054 ...

"You will _**pay for what you have done, my master and my brothers will avenge my death ... argk!"**_ Said the roidmude as his soul was destroyed

Time returned to normal as the riders and wizards looked in amazement but it would not last when Dark Ghost did the following ...

"Now ... it's your turn, Port" said Dark Ghost pointing his sword

"Please, I will give you whatever it is ... money, jewels ... my collection of relics ... but do not kill me" said Port

"What I want is justice," Dark Ghost said darkly.

"Eeeeeppp" cries Port of Fear

"Stop!" Scream Daimon coming out du hide as the others looked with surprise

Dark Ghost looked at the rider - "You again ... are you going to interfere in my way again?"

"Just answer me one thing ... why do you want to hurt Port?" Said Daimon

Dark Ghost looked at the young man - "That man snatched something valuable for me" then I look at Port - "You do not remember what you did a few years ago ... in that house of the two archaeologists and their children whom you murdered in cold blood"

"It can not be ..." Port said in shock.

"You remember," said Dark Ghost

"Impossible, there can not be a survivor," Port said.

"But if there is" said Dark Ghost taking out the eyecon and closing the driver

 **Oyasumi!**

His armor faded when he saw a young adult with white-tipped hair with a black lock, one of his eyes were purple while the other was completely blank as a sign of blindness. His clothes were a black shirt with a white tie, gray pants and brown shoes ...

"Yūrei" said Port

"Wow ... I'm glad you remember me" said the young man named Yūrei - "Now is the time for you to pay for murdering my family!" Subject gan gun to know strongly in his gun mode

"Stop, do not make a fool of yourself!" Scream Daimon

"Do not interfere ... I will not let the killer of my parents stay alive" said Yūrei

"What would your parents say in what you have become?" Daimon said causing Yūrei to stop - "How would it feel to see your son become this?"

"Shut your mouth! You do not know anything!" Shout Yūrei

"It's true but remember what I said before ... What you do is lower yourself to the same level as the people you kill ... If you kill him you will be as bad as he is and you will blame him for it" said Daimon- "Accept it, what you do is not Justice but revenge "

"Shut up," shouted Yūrei.

"If you want true justice, begin to change your actions" said Daimon - "What you do ... will lead to your impending doom"

Yūrei growled as he was about to attack Daimon as he prepared himself

 _ **"Nii-san stop!"**_ A voice shouted as the pocket shone. His glow stopped as he stared into his pocket, as the ejected eyecon floated in front of him. " _ **Please do not fight him ...".**_

Yūrei slowed her breathing before she calmed down.

Both Daimon and the others were surprised to see the eyecon talking

"Who are you?" Daimon asked calmly,

 _ **"I am your little brother ... My name is Seishin"**_ said the eyecon

"His sister?" Said Daimon surprised

The eyecon nodded and looked at his brother- _**"Nii-san, what he said is right. What would our parents say about what you've done ... please nii-san, do not do it"**_

Yūrei clenched his fists as tears ran down his face before turning around - "Let's go, Seishin" way away from them

" _**Nii-san"**_ said Seishi flying beside him as the two disappear into a dark fog

Daimon looked and smiled to see that he made the right decision, then frowned and looked at the owner of the museum - "You will have a lot to tell about your crimes, Mr. Port"

The museum owner looks down as a simple mission of boring bodyguard shift to an exciting adventure

* * *

" _**What are we going to do now nii-san?"**_ Seishin asked as he and his brother were walking in the shadows as the sun had fallen and the night had come

"I do not know ... I just do not know" Yūrei with his head down

" _If you want true justice, begin to change your actions"_

Yūrei remembered the words of that young man and looked at the moon - 'Is it too late to do so?'

" _**Nii-san?"**_ Asked Seishin

"Otouto ... do you remember what we wanted to do when we were younger?" Said Yūrei as his brother gave a shout of joy - "It's time to change my way and it's no better way than to take a first step ..."

 **End chapter**

 **I am sorry if this chapter came out short but I hope it continues to please**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	27. Chapter 26: Phantom Lord

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being frightened by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple hue as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 26: Phantom Lord**

"It's good to be back!" Said Daimon stretching his body as his team and the team Natsu returned from their mission

The things that happened there, the owner of the Port museum was arrested for the crime of years ago of the family of these two archaeologists, Yūrei known as Dark Ghost had disappeared without leaving a trace as always but were sure to see it again in the future ...

"Aww man ... We could not complete the request, that's annoying" said Natsu disappointed as he gave a heavy sigh

"Do not tell me, we did not do our job either, and now the one who had to pay us is in jail," Lance said.

Erza looked at leader team DARK as she had let a criminal escape, she did not like anything about what she did- "Daimon why you allowed to let Ghost escape, he killed more than dozens of people, despite them being bandits And dark must be behind the bars "I speak with seriousness

"Erza has a point, why did you just let him run away?" Gray asked

"Because he is not a bad person, he just made big mistakes. Look, maybe my action was not the best but believe me if I tell you it's better to have him as an ally," Daimon said quietly before turning serious. "Besides ... I fear A dangerous omen is coming ... But that deal with dark guilds "

"Is this what the Roidmude said?" Charlotte asked

Daimon nodded, "In fact, as the roidmude said, there is more to his species than someone who controls them. We are not prepared to deal with roidmuds because we do not have the skills to face their power, only some of us could but If we want to overcome, we need more allies ... And what he did before, will be nothing compared to what can come in the future ... "he said while looking at her-" Therefore, I must Reach out my hand and show them the right way ... "

Erza looked at him for a moment before she had no choice but to agree. "It's okay if you see it from that point of view, I have no choice but to understand it"

"I was surprised that this mission ended so quickly, hardly lasted less than a day," said Elizabeth

"That was thanks to us," Natsu said.

"What do you mean, Natsu?" Emiliy asked

"It's not obvious, because we are the strongest team in Fairy tail. That's why their mission did not last at all," Natsu said.

"Aye" Happy said

"It's true," Gray agreed.

"I'm sorry, but I could not help but hear something about you being the strongest team in Fairy Tail !?" Said Lance - "I'm sorry but they are wrong, we are the strongest team"

"Yes, of course," said Natsu smiling.

"I agree with the llama head. I'm sorry guys, but I think we're the strongest team in Fairy Tail," Gray said.

"Seriously? Because the way I see it when we fight against you, we win most of the fights." I beat Laxus who was one of the strongest magicians. Daimon battled on equal terms twice against Erza but was already holding back That between us he is the strongest and And who does not forget that Elizabeth gave the final blow against Lullaby? I think I have said enough "said Lance

"Come on Lance, do not make this a competition" said Daimon

"Daimon just surprised me that's all. Maybe when we get back to the guild we can have the decisive rematch," Erza said, folding her arms and smiling

As the two teams continued their way back to the Guild, they noticed that some of the people passing by on the way were looking at them with faces of concern and whispering to each other, although others noticed the stares and arrest of their discussions. What some of the people were saying.

"They are wizards of Fairy Tail"

"I think they do not even know ..."

"What a pity I get ..."

"We're calling more attention than usual," Gray said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Happy.

"Everything we do, it does not look good at all," Aster said.

"What about the worried looks on their faces?" Oscar said adjusting his glasses

"Scared maybe?" Erza said as she looked forward, stopping short and gasping in shock as the others noticed this and waited with interest as well.

All of them stopped in their tracks and were horrified to see them in the distance. It was his guild, but now with iron pillars protruding out of it.

"What is that? The guild should not look like this," said Erza.

"What in the world has happened?" Lucy said

"Come on, we need to see this more closely!" Daimon said as the groups speed up the pace and soon come to the front of the guild, seeing the magnitude of the damage done to it.

"This ..." Gray said as everyone was staring at his damaged guild panting in complete shock at what they were seeing

"What happened?" Said Erza

"It's horrible," Charlotte said.

"W-What?" try to say lucy to see the iron pillars were coming out of the guild's interior, causing the outside to be torn apart like iron and wood sticking out from the building, on top of the Fairy Tail flag could barely be kept

"We're gone for just one day and come back to this? What the hell happened ?!" Asked Kiba

Natsu takes a few steps forward, anger now running through his veins, as he could see on his face with his pupils becoming smaller and his eyebrows reduced as his arms began to tremble- "Our ... Our guild has been. .. "

"What happened?" Said Erza

"What or Who could do this?" Kage said, clenching his fists.

"Phantom" a voice said familiar

The riders, Lucy, Happy, Erza and Gray hear Mirajane's familiar voice behind them and they see her with a sad look on her face as she squeezes her right hand on her chest.

"Phantom" Kage said believing to hear that name, just hoped it was another guild with the name of Phantom and not the guild of Juvia

"What did you say?" Aster said

"Did you say Phantom?" Natsu said as he turned his head to look at her, a dark shadow on his forehead as his gaze remained angry, but he seemed to know what he was talking about.

"I hate to say it, but they caught us by surprise," Mirajane said.

* * *

Mirajane led the two teams up the stairs to the level of the guild's first basement, coming to see the rest of his friends were already there. What now seemed the cellar room but now is the temporary room. The rest of the brotherhood was sitting on the few makeshift tables were around, eating, drinking, some were easily seen simply slaughtered, on the other hand, the two teams could feel low morale in the air.

"We've always been wrong with Phantom," Jet said as he and the rest of the Shadow Gear team sat at a table together

"Such a view we should go to crush them" suggested Droy

"I already told them to stop. We are against Phantom ... _That_ Phantom" said Levy worried to his teammates

"Yo! Welcome back!" Makarov said cheerfully to the teams who had returned, their cheeks rosy completely as any normal person could say that he was completely drunk because of the mug of beer in his hand.

"Huh? / Eh?" Lucy said with one hand to her mouth and Elizabeth with a raised eyebrow, confused by the state of Master Makarov.

"Otou-san!" Shouted Nala immediately embracing Kage to comfort her

" _**I see you're back, woman,"**_ said Negataros as the other inverse taros were sitting in boxes

Team DARK and Gray had serious looks on their faces while Erza had closed her eyes and a hand on her hip, Natsu was obviously still angry as she looked at Makarov in anger.

"We're back," Erza said.

"Grandr, why are you sitting there?" Natsu questioned

"How was Lucy? Daimon? Did they do well at work?" Asked Makarov

"Yes ..." Lucy said.

"Master, I do not think our mission is the central focus of the situation we have now," said Daimon

"I agree with what Daimon said, Master, do not you understand the situation we are in?" Said Erza with a serious face

"The guild has been destroyed," Natsu said, squeezing his right fist

"This is not something to be angry about," Makarov said, taking another sip of his cup.

Natsu, Kiba, Charlotte, Oscar and Aster gasp in shock in their attitude

"What?!" Said Gray also in shock.

Makarov stops drinking, but keeps the cup on his lips muttering through him- "Phantom? Is that all those assholes got?" speak indifferently when he finally puts the cup on the table "Attack the guild while there was nobody? Who is going to like that?"

"No one was here?" Erza asked

"It seems the attack was at midnight," Mirajane said.

"I was at Jet-sensei's house training my magic," Nala said.

" _**We went to Lucy's house to take care of her things ..."**_ said Negataros

" _**By the way, Lucy-san, we're sorry about your bathroom,"**_ Rodtaros said.

"What did they do ?!" Lucy shouted in anger but was ignored by others.

"That's why no one got hurt. I guess it's something to be thankful for," Erza said.

"The same I think, thank God that none of our friends is hurt," said Daimon

"If you can only make a surprise attack, you should not even give the time to those assholes. It's not worth wasting our time," said Makarov

The rest seemed to agree with what the teacher said but Natsu would not let go yet, nowhere did he throw his fist into a nearby wooden box breaking it sending the wood chips flying- "I can not accept it, old man! Satisfied until we go to crush these guys "scream

"I'm with Natsu ... besides who knows if Phantom would attack again and if they attack in the light of day and hurt our friends ... I can not allow that to happen" snarled Kiba

"Surely it must be a misunderstanding, we are not sure if Phantom really is behind that attack ... it may be someone who tries to discriminate against it or tries to take advantage of that situation." It may even be another guild that hates both Fairy Tail And Phantom and try to encourage us to fight between us, "said Kage

"Come on, Kage, you must not be serious!" Said Natsu

"You just say it because you do not believe to protect that Phantom Lord woman you met, maybe she's the one to blame!" Said Kiba

"Do not get Juvia in this!" Shout Kage - "She is a good person who would be unable to do this ... If I can go talk to her, maybe we can know the real cause and find the real culprit cause"

"Really Kage! Seriously man, do not ever-" Kiba shouted before anyone interrupted.

"This discussion is over," Makarov said earnestly now drawing attention as some of the others were starting to look where they were - "Until the upstairs is repaired we will take the job requests here"

"This is no time to do work!" Shout Natsu again

"Natsu! I've had enough with you!" Makarov finally yells as he suddenly extends his right hand out and ... hits Lucy's butt ...

Kiba's mouth was open and wide-eyed. "Hey damn old pervert! Nobody's touching Lucy's ass like that!" He shouted in his head in disbelief at what he had just witnessed.

Lucy looked away in the meantime- "And why do you hit me?" Questioned in silence

"Master, I'm going to be angry!" Mirajane said with a pout

Makarov took his hand back, got up and chuckled before jumping off the table where he was sitting and running with his arms like he was a 5 year old suitor flying away

"Old!" Shouted Natsu angry and / or annoyed while looking at the teacher with completely white eyes from the irritation

"Just a second ... I have to go to the bathroom," Makatov said.

Natsu straightened as his gaze went to the floor- "Why is he so calm at such a time?" Questioned

"It's true," Kiba agreed.

"Natsu, Kiba ... This is also difficult for the Master" Mirajane said - "But open conflicts between guild are forbidden by the council"

"They were the first to attack!" Shouted Natsu complaining about the fact that he stomped up and down with his arms up.

"If that's how the master thinks ... There's nothing we can do," Erza said as she along with all the others are looking down at the floor, Lucy sadly, while the others have angered expression of their faces

"But why can not we strike back? If they are also a legal guild, then they broke the laws that one guild can not against another," said Kiba angrily.

"If we decide to attack Phantom right now, they could declare that we attacked their guild first and that would bring more problems than we have now," Daimon said.

"As well as Mirajane said, no one was hurt. If we are going to attack them and hurt some of their members, that would make us look like the bad guys in the council's eyes probably because we went more than they did," said Aster

"But ... What is the problem with Phatom Lord? I understand that our guilds have a rivalry but do not think they exaggerated this?" Said Emily

"I think it's something deeper than an old rivalry between guilds," Oscar said as the others had to agree with Natsu even looking angrily as he clenched his fist ...

* * *

At nightfall, with all that happened, Lucy took her suitcase along the canal to her apartment with her spirit Plue in front of her. At her side team DARK accompanied her, Nala was next to Kage and the reverse taros on top of the suitcase as they tired of walking

"Things have gotten complicated, do not you think?" Lucy said

"Do not even tell me ... it was supposed to be a joyful day to return to the guild but everything went to hell" said Lance

"I still think we should return the visit," Kiba said.

"Stop acting like a baby and think rationally. Daimon already explained why we should not fight with Phantom," complained Kage

"Otou-san," Nala said sadly. "Do you think Okaa-san did this?"

"No Nala ... I'm sure someone else is behind this" said Kage stroking the girl's hair

"Tch ... you just say it to protect your girlfriend, maybe she's also involved in the attack," Kiba said, looking the other way.

"I told you not to put Juvia on this!" Grunting Kage grabbing Kiba's shirt tightly - "I warn you!"

"Or what? You'll beat me up?" Kiba grabbed Kage's shirt in response.

"You two will not fight," Elizabeth said, trying to separate them both.

"Mph" said Kiba and Kage looking at different sides

"Hey Lucy, you should not walk near the shore. You could fall overboard if you neglect it," Oscar said but was ignored.

"Phantom is famous for not getting along with Fairy Tail, but I had a lot of doubts about deciding which one I wanted to join in. After all, they have a reputation for being as crazy as Fairy Tail," Lucy said.

"I can imagine," Charlotte said, hiding a small laugh

"But I think I made the right decision by joining here, because Fairy Tail is ..." Lucy said as she opened the door to her apartment.

"What a beautiful room you have / Hello / Welcome home! / What's up!" Said Erza, Gray, Happy and Natsu inside the room sitting around the table with plates of fish and seafood on it, while Happy already had a fish in his mouth

"…The best?!" Lucy shouted in shock as her eyes went out and sweat ran down her face as she saw everyone in her apartment

"I'm more certain that Phantom does not break into the apartment of his alliance partners," Lance said as the rest of the DARK team watched with beads of sweat looking inside the apartment when they heard Lucy shout

"Out of my house!" Shouted Lucy throwing her suitcase specifically to Natsu's face

"I suppose it's your team's business, we'd better go to our apartment," Daimon said as the rest were about to leave ...

"Do not stay, we also need to talk to you," Erza said taking a sip of tea - "As you know, the incident with Phantom means that they came to this city"

"It's possible they would investigate where they all live," Gray said, causing Lucy to make a faint cry of fear as his eyes widen and his pupils cringe. "So it's safer if we're in a group." That's what Mira- Chan "

"This sounds like a good idea, it's not known if Phantom will possibly attack any of us when we're away from each other," said Aster

"I understand," Lucy said, understanding the situation.

"Today everyone is sleeping outside their homes," Happy said.

"And you're a girl with a certain age and I think it would be a little annoying that you just stay with Natsu and Gray. That's why you decide to keep them company," Erza said.

"We are not here to relax!" Shouted Natsu with an annoyed look on his face, sitting on the floor all the time

"So that Natsu and Gray stayed with me was already decided?" Lucy said without realizing Plue and Happy walk away from doing who knows what

"Although he does not explain why Lucy's house?" Said Emily - "We would not mind you staying in our apartment but Lucy would not like to have unwelcome visitors"

"As a matter of fact, I wanted to ask you to join us as well," said Erza.

"Yes, a sleepover ... I always wanted to make one since I was a girl," Emily said with a smile.

"I also want to join, it's a good way to spend time with friends," Elizabeth said.

"Yes but that would not please Lucy to have a lot of people in her apartment, besides we can take care of ourselves if Phantom tries to attack us," said Daimon

Before Lucy said something she notices Plue about to stick a lollipop in his mouth, while happy is going through her clothes which made her scream in surprise

"Her clothes!" Happy said while Plue bites the lollipop.

"Hey cat, what are you ... And Plue, what are you doing?" Shouted Lucy with wide-eyed eyes and sharp teeth.

"Ooh, Plue! What are you eating? Give me some!" Shout Natsu

"Erza looks I found sexy underwear" shout Happy

Suddenly Gray was half naked on Lucy's bed, Natsu was in a box full of sweets along with Happy and Plue and Erza ...

"Incredible! Do you really use this?" Erza asked, blushing heavily with her eyes open as her heart pounded, looking at Lucy's underwear that Happy pointed out

"They look like what Charlotte uses, even if she prefers black with a skull on it," Elizabeth said.

"E-Elizabeth! It was supposed to be a secret!" Cried Charlotte blushing.

Gray blushed, too, imagining Charlotte wearing that garment but immediately shook her head- "I'm trying to relax, can you be quiet?" He said.

"I'm glad you enjoy the change of pace, in someone else's house ..." Lucy said sarcastically as she closed her eyes and released a sigh ...

"I'm sorry Lucy, if you want, we'll leave now," Daimon said.

"Aww nii-san, let's never let myself have fun" said Elizabeth

"We are invading a person's apartment without permission ... So walking," said Daimon

"I wanted to experience my first slumber," Nala said sadly.

"Look what you did! You made Nala sad!" Emily looked at her team leader.

"But I ..." Daimon said.

"That's not right, nii-san," Elizabeth said, frowning.

"But ..." Daimon repeated before looking at Naa using sad puppy eyes and then he sighed - "Lucy, I hope you do not mind if we stay in your apartment tonight"

Lucy was going to object, but I looked at the girl's eyes - "It's okay to stay"

"Hurrah!" Screaming Nala regaining her smile as Emily and Elizabeth hit the top five

"At least you know how to respect a person's privacy ..." sighed Lucy

"Anyway, you all smell of sweat," Erza said, looking at the group. "Since we're going to live in the same room, at least they're going to bathe"

"She has a point, we have not bathed since returning from the mission. We literally stink of sweat," said Oscar

"Yes ... a bath would be good to me in these moments" said Charlotte as Kivat second asintio

"I do not want to! What a nuisance ..." Natsu complained

"But I'm sleepy," Gray said, yawning.

Erza placed her arms over Natsu and Gray as she looked down at them with bright stars on the side of her head - "I suppose we should bathe together like we did some time ago," she said

This causes Natsu and Gray to start sweating a lot with confused looks on their faces.

"Hey?" Shouted the young riders of surprise

"What kind of relationship do they have?" Lucy also said in shock.

"We are the strongest team" said Happy

" _**That has nothing to do with this!"**_ Said Negataros speaking for the first time after several hours in silence

"Although it may be tight, but maybe all of you could join us too. If not, then depending on how much space you leave some of you might be able to fit in the other could go for us" said Erza looking at ream DARK

"Ehhhh?!" They shouted again but only the men and Charlotte's eyes were wide white, while they blushed slightly

Elizabeth and Emily instead ...

"It does not bother me to bathe next to the boys ... I have gotten used to bathing in the company of the people of different gender when my parents took me to those mixed baths" said Emily without problems

"I do not mind bothering with children either. I've seen Daimon or Kage naked all the time when I walk in without permission to the bathroom," Elizabeth agreed and looked at Nala - "Say Nala, you want to bathe with us"

"Of course," Nala smiled innocently.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Magnolia City, the Shadow Gear team was slowly making its way through the city. It was late and the streets were deserted, both Jet and Droy were worried if it was a good idea to be out at the moment ...

"Are you sure about that, Levy?" Asked Jet. "Would not it be better if you stayed with Laki in the girls' bedroom?"

"No problem, we're a team, are not we?" Said Levy raising the morale of his teammates who fell to the ground with hearts rising to the sky

"Levy!" Said Jet and Droy with big smiles and hearts next to their heads

In the distance someone was watching them, like eyes with red pupils and black slit watching them

"There's nothing to be afraid of if we're all three. I'll protect you, Levy!" Said Jet

"No, I will!" Said Droy

Soon they felt a bad feeling when they only had enough time to turn around them before a mysterious figure approached them.

* * *

"Natsu ready ... you can use it" said Lucy coming out of the bathroom in her ready pajamas, she was angry at what the taros did ... left the bathroom like a ruin lucky Daimon cleaned it before his team went to his apartment to bathe for Then return to the apartment of the celestial mage ...

Natsu was completely asleep as Happy ate a fish

"What about you, Gray?" Lucy asked to get an answer

Eventually Erza took her bath and was now covered with a pink towel with a wrap around her head - "This was a good bath"

"Even Erza ... is acting like she's at home," Lucy said.

"Oh, excuse me," said Erza, standing up as she then requips the towels instead she was wearing purple pajamas with darker crosses- "This is not bad at all, is it?"

"Can you equip to change clothes?" Lucy asked in amazement.

"We're here," Daimon said as he and the others walked in with their sleeping clothes - "I really regret Lucy if this bothers you"

"I'm getting used to it," Lucy said, taking a seat next to Natsu on the table as Erza sat down on the bed again. "I wonder why Phantom attacked us from nowhere?" Ask yourself

"Who knows? Before this we've had a lot of little fights ... But never a direct attack," said Erza

"If Grandpa were not a scary cat we could destroy them!" Natsu said annoyed looking at Lucy

"Were you awake?" Said the sky mage with a drop of sweat

"He's not scared. You know he's one of the Ten Holy Wizards," Gray said.

"What do you think you're reading so quietly?" Scream / asked Lucy realizing what was in Gray's hand finally clawing away from him

"Hey! I want to know what happens next!" complain Gray asking for the text again

"It's already decided that my first reader is Lecy-chan," Lucy said, hugging her book in a protective way.

Suddenly Erza holds her hand out to want to read it, completely ignoring what Lucy just said

"And that hand for what it is, huh?" Shouted Lucy in shock with her eyes jumping

"If you want to read something Gray, why do not you read what Charlotte wrote?" Elizabeth said with a smile, pulling out a black notebook with a pink skull

"Hi, that's mine!" Charlotte shouted, taking the notebook from Elizabeth's hands and just as Lucy was holding him in a protective way

"Did not I know you wanted to be a writer too, Charlotte?" Gray said - "What is it?"

"I ... em ... well" Charlotte said as a blush formed

"It's a smut novel, right?" Lance said with a stick face.

"It's not coal, it's art!" Shout Charlotte

"smut?" Erza asked confused.

"They are novels that rise up especially in the sex scene," said Lance making the requip mage blush at the material - "Charlotte even if they do not believe it is a pervert"

"Do not say it out loud!" Charlotte said, hanging Lance with her hands.

"What is sex, otou-san?" I asked Nala innocently.

"You'll know when you turn 30, miss," Kage said, "and Lance do not talk about those things in front of Nala, please." he speak with threats to the gamer

"Anyway, what exactly are the ten holy wizards?" asked Daimon

"It is a title granted by the President of the Council of Magic to more than ten assistants in the continent" explained Erza

"Incredible" said Emily

"The Master of Phantom, Jose, is also one of them" said Happy

'Just like that man ...' Erza thought as the image of siegrain is shown behind her

Out of nowhere Natsu hits his hand on the table beckoning everyone's attention, now the dragon slayer was standing with an angry look on his face - "He's scared. The only thing Phantom has are numbers!"

"Please calm down!" Lucy said worried as the sweat was flying from her head.

"This is not true, and you know it, Master and Mira-chan want to avoid the fight because they know the consequences if two guilds confront each other, it's to help preserve the peace of the magic world," said Gray

"Is Phantom really that amazing?" Lucy said

"Those guys are nothing!" Natsu said with a confident smile.

"Natsu is not good to be very confident or this can cost you life," Kage said in a serious tone - "Remember that I had fought a former Phantom Lord magician and it cost me to defeat her as well as fight along with Juvia who is also a Phantom wizard And I could see her strength and I can assure you that she is really strong "

"For real?" Lucy said

"If there is a battle between the two guilds, mutual destruction is assured, our offensive powers are almost the same"

"And as Happy said that master Joseph is also one of the ten holy wizards and it is possible that he is on par with master Makarov" said Aster

"And there are also Element 4, who are class S magicians. Our biggest problem is" Kurogane no Gajeel. "I think he is responsible for the attack on our guild.

"Dragon Slayer ?!" Said Elizabeth surprised

"Are there any others besides Natsu?" Lucy asked. "That means ... what does he eat steel and stuff?"

"If that's the case, then we'll have to worry," Daimon said.

* * *

Elsewhere, specifically Phantom Lord, a young man who looks like a biker. He wears black gloves covering his knuckles with tacks, and the palm area with a metal protector. He wears black trousers, a navy-blue shirt, much like black, and has long, unruly, rebellious hair, black coal. He also wears black boots, studded with tacks, as well as certain parts of his face and arms.

He was eating a lot of metal pieces as if they were sweet ...

"I heard you attacked Fairy Tail, Gajeel!" Said a hooded wizard as he laughed causing Gajeel to stop eating - "I bet right now they must be angry! You know, it's time for you to do them the favor?"

Suddenly the mage was struck by a steel bar from Gajeel as the other members of Phtom Lord observed

"I've told you before, do not talk to me while I'm eating junk!" Said Gajeel as the steel bar became his arm, and he looked at the wizard darkly - "Who cares for Fairy Tail? We are more powerful than them"

"The seed has been planted," said one person in the shadows looking at his guild - "Excellent work, Gajeel-san"

"Not so fast, Master. Those rubbish were not going to work now," Gajeel said, grinning darkly. "So I'll give you a little treat"

"Well, Well ... Just make sure that person is alive, please" said the silhouette

* * *

The next day, at Magnolia Southgate Park. A large crowd had gathered in the center of the park around a giant tree, they were all staring at the tree with looks of terror on their faces murmuring in fear of whatever they were seeing.

"Please let us in. We are from the Guild" Erza said as she along with the rest of the team Natsu and team DARK made their way through the crowd asking what it was all about concussion, when they saw it.

"It can not be," Daimon said as both groups gasped in complete horror of what they saw in the tree.

Natsu clenched his teeth as his eyes opened with utter and utter anger now running through his veins.

"Somebody get them off!"

"But…"

"Look at those mark!"

"It would be better if we walked away ..."

Hanging on the tree trunk, it was Levy, Jet and Droy. The three members of the Shadow Gear team were severely beaten as their skin was bruised all over and their clothing was torn in places. In each one of his arms they had iron clamps causing them to stand against the tree, what attracted the attention was that in the stomach of Levy, was the symbol of the guild Phantom Lord

"Levy-san / -chan!" Yelled Oscar and Lucy

"Jet-sensei!" Said Nala

"Droy," Gray said.

"Phantom?" Growls Natsu tightening his fists as his gaze was darkening as his eyes widened and his pupils diminished as his anger radiated.

"Okay ... they've gone too far already," Daimon said, clenching his fists as the rest of the DARK team were angry but the one in the highest state was Daimon. Destroying the guild was one thing, but it hurt his friends ... these guys were about to find themselves on the wrong side of the snake rider

"Otou-san" Nala said with tears in the eyes hugging strongly to Kage who caressed the hair to calm it

'Sorry Juvia but Daimon is right, your guild has crossed the line ... now it's personal' thought Kage clenched his teeth

Suddenly the crowd moved to one side and opened his mouth in amazement, moving through the crowd was no other then Master Makarov, now wearing a leather jacket with the symbol of the Ten Holy Wizards on the back of the Same when he stopped behind the others.

"Master ..." Erza said

Makarov steps in front of the group- "I can bear the one who left us with an underground bar. But no father can stay calm after the blood of one of his children is shed!" His fist squeezed with such force that he actually broke his staff in half,

Having not seen him like this before makes Lucy really scared as she moans in fear. Team DARK did not look at that side of the teacher before but they could agree with his words

Makarov's body began to glow like a bright golden light surrounding him and his magical power looms as his face is completely written with full in anger of fire written on him- "To war!"

* * *

At Magnolia Hospital ... Lucy, Kage, Nala and Oscar sat in the room with the three beds that housed Levy, Jet and Droy. Lucy and Oscar sat by Levy's bed, while Nala sat in a chair near Jet while Kage was standing.

"Droy ... Jet ... Levy- chan ... How could Phantom do this for you?" Lucy questioned aloud.

She then thought of how she and Levy became such good friends in the short time she has been in Fairy Tail, how she promised Levy that she would be the first to read her novel once it has been completed, and how In which she helped them all back with that body exchange incident.

Oscar felt the same way but more with Levy as they both enjoyed the moment reading together and commenting on his books that caught his eye. Je, it could be said that Levy would be his reading friend / younger sister. use a lot of his magic in using his "retrieve" ring but it was in vain as his wounds were harder to heal.

Nala had it worse since she was a little girl to see her older sister, older brother and his Sensei lying in a hospital bed. He remembered the moments in how Jet helped her to train and advise on its power and as Levy taught him some things about reading and writing correctly and the time Droy showed him the beauty of nature with its magic.

Kage comforted his daughter and looked at his friends in that state. All the good things they did and now here was, hospitalized for what Phantom did. He still trusted that Juvia is a good person, but what his guild did is ... unacceptable.

"I'm not going to accept it," Oscar said, catching everyone's attention as tears ran down his eyes- "Those bastards from Phantom Lord will pay for it ... and it's a promise"

Kage grimaced because Oscar was one of the few people who do not usually get angry or easily curse, he was always a shy and friendly person, it seems that the state of Levy affection ...

"Oscar," Lucy said as her words were almost the same as she was going to say.

Without realizing one more person was near the room or rather behind the door ... it was about Emily as she watched Oscar in his state of fury and put his hands on his heart as a tear rolled in his eyes before walking outside of the hospital…

* * *

Meanwhile in the City of Oak, a city located in the northeastern part of the Fiore. Located in the center of the city, which rises above the old fortified city was a branch of the guild Phantom Lord. Unlike most other guilds, Phantom Lord owned several buildings and branches throughout the village ...

. "DAHA! This is great! Those Fairy Tails are totally ruined!"

Inside the guild, all members in the building were celebrating the recent attacks on Fairy Tail

"And I heard that Gajeel went and took care of three of them!"

Three members of this branch were headed towards the entrance with a satisfied air see on their faces

"So, let's do a job!" Said one of them

"And back, let's get the wings out of some of those wings" replied the other magician

When they were about to reach the door, an explosion shot from the door, destroying him and sending the three fly back to the signal that hung over his bar, their charred bodies falling back to the ground like the rest Of the attendants of Phantom Lord was put on full alert as to what just happened.

As the smoke dissipated, Natsu looked with an angry look on his face.

"Fairy Tail!" Makarov declared as he, Natsu, the riders and the rest of the guild put the destroyed gate ready for battle, as they all let out a cry of joy.

"Let's all" Daimon said as his entire team had their drivers

"Henshin!"

 **(Sound of mirrors)**

 **Standing By!** **Complete!**

 **Gaoh Form**

 **Eternal** _ **(Old school jungle music)**_

 **Same! Kujira! OOKAMIUO!**

 **Fifteen arms! (** _ **Crunching of bones to the sinister chorus)**_

 **Mighty Action X** **[GASHAT!]** **[** **Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which am I? Kamen rider!]**

The wizards of Phantom Lord charged immediately at the arrivals, a large group of them jumping to Natsu who easily sent them flying with a blast of fire from their hands.

"No matter who ... come!" declare Natsu

Another Phantom group attacked

"Stop them" Gray shouted as Fairy Tail charged towards them

The two sides finally crashed, Fairy Tail somehow managed to be much better than them easily as teams like Cana and Loke, and Elfman and Vijeeter sending to large groups of Phantom magicians flying ..

"Purple ret!" Shouted Macao summoning a purple magic circle in front of him, who sent purple flames to many phantom lord magicians trapped in front of him- "Wakaba!" He shouted to his friend behind him.

"Ready! Smoke Crush!" Said Wakaba sending a pink smoke from his pipe, it breaks and flies towards all Phantom magicians, the ends turning into fists as they collide on the faces of the Phantom Lord mages.

"Guns magic!" Said Alzack firing a barrage of magical bullets from his revolver as the shots fired into a bunch of phantom mages in front of him, electrifying them as they collapsed to the growing floor full of electrical power- "Spark shoot!"

Alzack gasped when he saw a Phantom managed to sneak up and jump on him from behind- "Eat this!" Declares

However, the Phantom was knocked down before it could do anything.

"Good shot, Bisca!" Alzack said thanking her partner as she stood on a nearby ledge with a magic sniper rifle in her hand

"You're rusting, Al!" Said Bisca while directing the scope of his sniper rifle back, a magical green circle that appears at the end of the range - "Target Lock On! Shot Homing!" Shouted, aiming at the Phantom mages through their reach and firing a single magical bullet that zigzagged through the air until it hit the middle of a group of ghosts and the blast sent them flying

A large group of phantom made the unfortunate mistake of attacking Makarov as he calmly held himself steady with his eyes closed, opening them as they glowed as the whole earth began to tremble and with it Master used his Titan magic to begin To grow, stopping all the phantoms in their tracks, since the look towards him with fear is seen in their faces. Makarov screamed as he hit his right hand by a group of Phantom mages while the shock wave also sent many others flying.

"It's a monster!"

" _**You dared to lay hands on the children of a monster! Do not think that any human law will save them!"**_ Said Makarov with his voice echoing throughout the corners of the guild Phantom Lord

"he is strong"

"And their magicians are not evil either"

"They are crazy!"

"So these are Fairy Tail magicians?!"

Erza round off sending many ghosts flying with two swords in their hands

A group of magicians Phantom charged Reedus who drew a variety of colors, furry boars on his stomach with his brush

"Pict magic! Wild nature!" Shout Reedus as the boars came back to life and charged through the magicians sending them to fly

"Wood make," Laki said, putting his hands together as Gray does when he uses his magic - "The curse of shy love!" She shout putting her hands on the ground and summoning a variety of wood flooring tools and causes many ghosts to fly

"What is that supposed to mean?" question a Phatom magician nearby lord in shock before Genmu level 1 hit him in the jaw ...

"How about we change to a more rhythmic game!" Said Genmu level 1 pulling out a bright green gashat and presses it

 **[DoReMiFa Beat!]** _ **(Optimistic pop music followed by scratched music disc)**_

The game screen appears as a small support robot color gold and black and looks like a DJ with rotating plates for arm, and Watts Up Foot Probe appears

"The seriousness ... third advance" said Genmu level 1 by opening the lever

 **[GACHAN! Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]** [ **Gacha!] [Do-Do-DoReMiFa!** **So-La-Ti-Do! (Yeah Yeah) OK! DoReMiFa (This is the Beat they ask for) Bea ~ t ~! (To the Beat, To the Beat)] (Upbeat Pop Music followed by Music Disc scratching)**

Two holograms appear as Genmu level 2 forms but the beat gamer opens his mouth and bites him while transforming into a gold and black color armor. On his left shoulder a speaker while on his right arm was a turntable. His face was covered by another mask that looks like the hat with headphones and a dj's mic along with a magenta visor in his eyes ...

"Okay, let's dance" Genmu said making a move on his records as a song began to listen (the remix theme "Excite")

Soon several musical notes came down to the mages confused as the notes touched their bodies as the words "bad" and "miss" were shown the moment the song ended, Lord Phantom's mages were covered by explosions

"I guess they did not have the rhythm, right Laki?" Genmu told Laki

"Y-Yes!" Said Laki with a slight blush ...

A group of ghost magicians shouted as they charged towards Happy

"I found a cat!"

"Finally someone who can beat!

"Aye," said Happy, who looked at them with a dark look on his face. Suddenly, he invokes his wings causing the phantom to collide with each other- "I'm a wizard ... too!" Happy screams then pulls two gigantic fish out of nowhere and swings around them hitting some Phantom wizards away. Now he was in a pile of them holding a huge watermelon with bad eyes bright like all magicians, for some reason they had stuffed seafood in their mouths and knocked

"What if I'm a cat?" He said

"Sorry about that ..." said a Phantom lord magician with his mouth covered by a fish

 **Trigger! Maximum driver!**

"Devastating shots!" Eternal shout swinging his knife invoking a bunch of blue energy bullets impacting on the Phantom mages. I immediately take the accel memory and insert it into the slot as I then take the heat memory and insert it into the slot of your weapon

 **Accel! Maximum driver!**

 **Heat! Maximum driver!**

"Walking hell!" Said Eternal, moving at high speed, cutting the mages with cuts of fire

"Wrath of the Sea God!" Scream Poseidon throwing multiple watercross to the phantom lord magicians. I turn her trident to the ground - "Marejada!"

A huge wave appears and engages the Phantom wizards against the wall

"Jose! Show yourself!"Shouted Makarov

Erza shout asshe flew forward, requipping on his Entei no Yoroi and swinging the sword forward producing flames from him that sent more wizards Phantom fly

"Where are they? Where is Gajeel and Element 4? Where are they located ?!" She questioned

As the battle dragged on, at the top of the rafters, Dragon Slayer Gajeel watched the fight, laughing to himself.

"So she's Titania Erza, Laxus and Mystogan are not involved, huh?" "Damn bastards ... But things go like Master Joseph's plan." His anger makes them very good for the trash, "Gajeel said with a smile on his face - However, those armored mages requip unusual, catch my attention, "I murmur watching the riders in action

 **Full charge! / Exceed charge!**

"Set aside, garbage!" Shouted Gaoh cutting the mages and throwing some strikes and kicking at them

"Feel the wrath of Fairy Tail!" I declare Orga doing the same thing by sending the magicians of Phantom Lord to fly

 **Fifteen sparking!**

"Flashing Darkness" screams Fifteen nailing yorimaru to the ground creating a wave of darkness hitting the phantom magicians, then spins his sword creating a great power cut against them ...

 **Advent! Advent! Advent! Advent!**

Metagelas and Evildriver attacked the phantom magicians as Venosnaker wrapped some with his tail and Biogreeza hung some with his flap before throwing them into the air ...

 **Sword vent!**

Ouja charges against some Phantom wizards by cutting them with venos knowing - "You will pay for what you have done!" Yell inserting a card

 **Final vent!**

Ouja jumped as Venosnaker urged him to make bike rides against Phantom wizards creating explosions ...

"Mmm, that boy has a lot of energy? It will be fun if I fight him," Gajeel said with a smile

* * *

"So, where is Lord Phantom again?" Asked Kage scratching his head and Oscar beside him following Lucy- "And Nala I told you not to follow us and you stayed in the hospital"

Behind them was Nala following them.

"I am part of the guild and I must fight against the evil ones that damaged my new Otou-san family," Nala said with a smile.

"Okay, but if things get a lot you hide, do you understand miss?" Said Kage receiving a settlement from his daughter

"You really act like a real father, Kage," Lucy said, avoiding to laugh - "And to make it clear, Phantom Lord has several guild buildings, but I guess they all went to headquarters"

"That makes sense ... eh?" Oscar said as suddenly the sky began to rain - "How strange it was not supposed to rain today"

'Rain, do not tell me' thought Kage, recognizing that rain

"Who?" Said Lucy, recognizing a person approaching them

"Drip ... drop ... drop, yes. Juvia is the woman of the rain" said Juvia before he stopped and saw two people recognizable

"Oh, Okaa-san!" Shouted Nala as she immediately ran hugging Juvia

"Nala-chan!" Said Juvia of surprise did not think she would run into her

"Okaa-san, I missed seeing you" said Nala with a smile

"Juvia is also glad to see you, my dear fairy" said Juvia hugging Nala and then looks at Kage - "Hello Kage-san"

"Juvia ..." Kage said, hiding his emotions, was happy that she was here, maybe she could explain what was happening - "Tell me, why did your guild attack Fairy Tail?"

"Master Jose only does what is best for Juvia's guild," said Juvia, who looked at Lucy - "Who is she?" speak frowning

"Non, non, non, non, non"

Suddenly the ground began to rise, forming a person. He was a tall man wearing a monocle in his right eye, his hair color green with a hairstyle dotted all the way up, he also has a small mustache made down, he wears a brown suit with a thorny neck. Sun usually puts its feet in the ground thanks to its magic using also it to move in her. He has a very strange posture, standing with his head bowed, while curiously moving back and forth.

"Con non 3,3,7, I'll tell you bonjour!" Said the strange man

"A weirdo" Lucy said hiding behind Oscar

"Juvia-san, do not tell me that you forgot your mission now" said the man

"Who is that alien subject, Okaa-san" said Nala frightened

"Monsieur Sol" said Juvia

"I can not believe that at your age and you have a daughter ... especially with a Fairy Tail wizard ... who would say Master Jose if he finds out" said Sol - "But hey it's better to concentrate on work, my monocle tells me that the girl Blonde is our cible "

"Cible? ... a goal?" Said oscar

"Oh, was this girl?" Juvia said

"My name is Sol, one of the element 4," said Sol, strangely appearing- "People call me Sol of the earth ... please call me Monsieur Sol!

"Element 4?" Lucy said

"Phantom!" Oscar said inserting his ring immediately

 **Change! Now!**

"Damn they'll pay for what they did to Levy!" Shouted Sorcerer

"Oscar calmed" Kage said in the middle of his friend and looks at Sol and Juvia - "What do they want with Lucy"

Juvia frowned ... "Is Lucy a rival of love?"

"We have to catch you for the great Phantom Lord," said Sol. "And of course you should have met my partner in Element 4, the woman of the rain ... people call her Juvia from the depths but they should have known her beforehand"

"Juvia," Kage said sadly.

Juvia could not help but look down - "I'm sorry but it's something that Juvia has to do"

Kage looked sadly before sighing - "I guess it's ok since it's your job and I can not blame you ... I know you're a good person who wants to do the best for your guild, it's something I like about you," he admitted with a smile.

Juvia's heart beat before her sincere words

"So I'm deeply sorry but my duty as Fairy Tail magician is to protect his friends and that's what I'm going to do ... I will not let them approach an important member of the guild," Kage said in unrestrained fighting pose - "I hope That you understand Juvia-chan "

"I do not want anyone to hurt Lucy nee-chan, I'll fight against you strange lord," Nala said, changing his Worm form

"Non non non, we do not have time for unnecessary fights since this is out of calculation. Our client Jude Heartifilia- Sama really wants her back with three nons, it's best to retire" said Sun as he and Juvia disappear under the ground - "Au revoir mes amis (goodbye my friends)"

"Good-bye Kage-san" Juvia said sadly as they both disappear completely

"Okay ... this came out better than I thought the truth," Kage said looking around to make sure they were really gone. He then turned back to Lucy, who seemed to be shaking.

The enemies who frightened her or that Jude Heartifilia has something to do

"Are you ok Lucynee-chan?" Said Nala c

"Yes, i' am fine. it's nothing," Lucy said.

"We better go where our friends are," Sorcerer said as they nodded and marched quickly.

However hiding her emotions, Lucy shed a tear-'It can not be him ... he would not care enough to do something like this ... right? ' thought

* * *

Back in the battle at Phantom Lord

"So how about something about this?!" Shout one of the Phantom mages like him and three of his colleagues fired different colored flames from the magic circles in front of their weapons / hands over the group

Explosions of fire striking behind some Fairy Tail magicians as they manage to survive however the flames begin to be sucked into the mouth of Natsu

"Now that I've eaten, I'm ready and loaded!" Natsu said with a somewhat sinister smile.

What about this guy ?! "said a phantom in doubt as they were all taken back and terrified by the sight of Natsu eating the fire.

"He ate the fire!"

"Could it be? May he be ..."

"I'm going to send them flying." _Karyū no Hōkō_ "shouted Natsu sending a massive explosion of fire from his mouth into the phantom, causing a massive explosion that consumed them all and sent them flying in the air screaming in pain.

"Ice Maker Lance!" Scream Gray sending more phantom into the air with his attack

Erza uses her _Kureha no Yoroi_ cut her way through more of them in a single cut

"Wood Maker: The distance between the two is forever!" Scream Laki calling feet of solid wood from the base of it a kick away but Phantoms.

"Yes, I have no idea!" Said a phantom to terror the attack

 **[DoReMiFa critical finish!]**

Genmu swinging gashacon sword, a sword of attacks based on fire and ice but this time was covered by a musical note as it cuts out the phantom as you listen to a remix of music

"Guns Magic! Mad Shot!" Shout Alzack firing a bullet that explodes in the mud catching a phantom group in it.

"Re-equip! Magic Shotgun!" Shout Bisca as his sniper rifle shifted by a shotgun that he then used to shoot a massive spurt of shots at several phantom

 **Moon! Maximum drive!**

"Attack of shadow clones!" Eternal scream creating four clones as synchronized mind cut out phantom mages in multiple places

 **Full charge!**

"Tyrant Crash!" Shout Gaoh doing a power bar against the phantom mages

 **Exceed charge!**

"Emperor smash!" Shout Orga with a rider kick charged with photonic energy capturing several phantoms before being consumed by an explosion

 **Fifteen Au Lait!**

"Darkness slah" spin Fifteen creating power cuts sending the phantoms flying

"Aqua bomber!" Said Poseidon a bubble of water that shot a powerful blast impacting the pahtoms against the roof before they fall back to the earth

 **Final vent**

"Heavy Pressure!" Shout Ouja with metal horn in his hand as Metalgelas pushes him gaining momentum by striking against the enemy

Natsu and Gray eliminate more Phantoms with their respective fire / ice element attacks before jumping back and finding themselves back to each other

"Not bad, eyes down!" Said Natsu

"Pretty good for you, bulging eyes," Gray said.

Erza, Macao, Wakaba, Loke, and Cana are backed up from one another in a group watching the phantom still surround them surrounding

"They are ours now!" Said Wakaba.

"Let's move on!" Said Macau

Team DARK were in the same situation ...

"These guys are persistent," Genmu said level 3

"But even if they outnumber us we will continue kicking their butts" said Eternal

"We have something they will never have, teamwork and spirit," said Ouja

"We'll finish this in a few minutes," Gaoh said, kicking a phantom in the chest

"Erza" called Makarov as the redheaded mage watches him as he walks up the stairs kicking away some phantom magicians- "I leave the rest to you!"

"Master!" Said Erza

"Jose is on the top floor ... I'm going to leave him out of service for good ..." said Makarov

"Please be careful ..." Erza said in a low voice.

Makarov destroys the remote door, on the rafters Gajeel smiles widely

"Gihi" Gajeel laughs and watches as Makarov walks through the door that leads him to his Master Joseph at the top of the building- "Now that the biggest threat is gone. Maybe I should get a little involved?" He wonders when he finally decides to join the fight, jumping down the rafters with a manic smile on his face ...

 **End chapter**

 **I am sorry if this chapter came out short but I hope it continues to please**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	28. Chapter 27: Lucy Heartfilia

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being frightened by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple hue as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 27: Lucy Heartfilia**

The battle of the Fairy Tail mages against Phantom Lord continued in its course as the team of the fairies continued winning each battle but the phantom were persistent and continued fighting with everything

"Card Magic! Lighting, Reverse tower, lovers!" Said Cana pulling out three cards with those names and lifts them up like a magic circle forms- "Jolt of Fate!" shout as the letters fired a powerful lightning bolt electrocuting every phantom magician

"Ring magic!" Said Loke by placing a ring that also released a magic circle - "Twister!"

A powerful wind current created a tornado circling against several phantoms sending them to fly

"Men, Men!" Shouting Elfman as his right arm changed to a reptilian look by hitting several phantom and embedding them on the walls - "If they are men, then be men!"

"I do not understand," said a confused phantom.

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"It's Take Over!"

"His arm is possessed by a monster"

"That's Elfman!" I scream a phantom recognizing the white-haired wizard - "The one who absorbs the powers of the monsters he defeats ... this is ... Beast arm, Elfman!"

Suddenly a strong blow exploded in the air attracting the attention of almost everyone towards the origin of the blow ...

"That is…"

"Is the…"

A dark figure stood on top of the damaged Phantom Lord's sign hanging over the top of the bar.

"The Black Dragon Slayer ... Gajeel" said Erza

Team DARK looked closely at the steel dragon slayer, a tall, muscular man with long, pointed black hair that is kept combed backwards, exposing the red eyes of the forehead with dark pupils torn, and no visible eyebrows .

"How dare you hurt Levy!" Shout Nab of wrath as he jumps to Gajeel to attack him.

At that time, Gajeel's right arm is transformed into an iron rod which he throws towards and extends into the stomach of Nab, breaking it back down on the ground and pushing him along the road I who also performs some of His fellow Phantom wizards.

"Nab!" Shout Loke

"He even gave his own comrades with that attack!" Gray said in shock.

"Although it seems that he did not care at all," Genmu said.

"Hehe, hey, you rubbish," Gajeel said, turning his arm to normal- "The Steel Dragon Slayer, Gajeel-sama, will face you"

"Man!" Shout Elfman Elfman as he launches at Gajeel- "You want to be garbage, but I'm still a man!" Declares as his right arm throws his fist forward as a magical purple circle appears, his fist through it and transformed into a massive stone fist.

Gajeel sees the attack coming in advance and transforms his left fist into an iron cane and lifts it to block Elfman's fist.

"Elfman, huh?" Said Gajeel with a smile on his face as he transformed his new right fist into a steel cane and extended it against Elfman, who dodged it,

As Elfman recoiled, Gajeel continued to extend his left arm toward him, but managed to dodge him again. Gajeel then transforms his right leg into a steel beam and fires at him.

Elfman management catch the attack uses his stone fist to stop the beam ...

"Oh ... Not bad," said Gajeel sounding a little impressed.

"A man must be strong," Elfman said.

"So, how about this?" Asked Gajeel as suddenly, smaller bars shoot out of his beam of his foot, Elfman barely managed to dodge him by throwing his head to the side as the impact of the bars hit other Phantom members sending them to fly

"Damn ... to your own classmates?" Elfman asked in shock as he watched his opponent so unconcernedly that he would injure his own guildmates with his attacks.

"Where do you think you're looking?" Said Gajeel throwing his left fist forward and transforming it into a steel cane again hitting him on Elfman's face sending him flying.

Just at that moment Natsu appears jumping over Elfman and throwing himself out of it

"Gajeel!" Shouted Natsu with his fist on fire

Gajeel reacts too late for the attack and is punched back by a fist of fire for the shipment to crash into the bar by surprising many of the Phantom wizards ...

"Gajeel has been beaten!"

"First time I see this ..."

Gajeel recovers easily, smiling and stares at Natsu who now how both fists lit on fire

"I'm the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer," Natsu declared as Gajeel paused again.

"Mph" said Gajeel smiling

"Elfman, leave this guy to me" "said Natsu

"Damn ... You not only stepped on me, you also plan to interfere in this man-to-man fight?" Elfman asked with annoyance

" _Tetsuryūkon!_ " _Shouted_ Gajee by throwing his arm / steel cane forward and stretching out at Natsu, striking him directly in the chest, but only sending him a few feet as he clung to the iron staff.

"Natsu!" Shouted Erza and Ouja

"This guy shattered the guild and injured Levy and the others," Natsu began.

Gajeel's eyes open slightly upwards a bit as Natsu turns his hands on fire

"Eat this!" Natsu shouted as he stops and sends Gajeel flying in mid-air.

Gajeel Easily recovers by planting his feet against the roof beams and uses it to throw himself back towards Natsu who strikes across the face with another fist of fire sending him crashing to the ground and then into the wall causing it to crumble in the part Superior of him and to bury it in the rubble

"Oh, they're having fun, do not you think?" Wakaba said with a smile as his teeth asserted his pipe

"It's good to be young," Macao said.

Elfman gave a slight snarl.

"Excellent," Erza said.

"Je, it looks like the 'great' Steel Slayer Dragon is about to get the butt kicked by our idiot dragon fire slayer," said Genmu

"Come on Natsu, cheer up!" Shout Eternal supporting him

"Show that phenomenon without eyebrows what happens to those who mess with Fairy Tail," said Gaoh

"Natsu, I'll leave you to that man, but in return ..." Elfman said.

"Yes! I will give you hard!" Said Natsu looking back at Elfman

"Natsu, do not get distracted and concentrate on the fight that's not over," Orga said.

Gajeel's arm comes out from the debris into the air as he pulls himself out from underneath her

"That did not affect me," Gajeel said quietly causing Natsu to laugh softly.

"I do not think so," Natsu said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Asked Gajeel as he launches into a speeding race towards Natsu who is unable to react in time as Gajeel kicks him, sending him flying with an iron beam on his left foot.

Natsu crashes to the ground and slides through a group of Phantom members sending them flying in the process

"Hey, hey ..." Gray said.

"These are crazy," Loke said with a bead of sweat.

"Come on, get up. You, too, do not you?" Gajeel asked, approaching the rubble as his red eyes brightened.

Suddenly, a massive explosion of fire shoots out of him destroying the debris as Natsu rises from it, his bright red eyes shining through the flames as he laughs again

"You know me pretty well there," Natsu replies with a mad look in his eyes.

Gajeel laughs as both grin broadly at each other with their teeth showing

"You know, you're a very stifling and irritating guy!" Gajeel said as a green magic circle appears in front of his right arm

"Shut up cursed, Gachi-Gajeel" Natsu replies with a red magic circle appearing on the front of his right arm as his fist shines in the firelight

"I'll crush you!" Shouting Gajeel shouts throwing his arm / stick forward and extends to Natsu that stops him but slides a bit, but with his fist of fire against the attack

"Do not beat yourself up, you steel jerk!" Natsu screams with rage as his whole body lights up and lightly crushes the tip of the iron rod of Gajeel

"It's like the rumors say ... That which you possess is a decent power" said Gajeel watching as she pulls her arm back and transforms it back to normal as the smoke from it burns because of the intense heat of Natsu- "Ouchy, Ouchy ... "he says calmly and sarcastically -" So? Is that all you have, Salamander? "

"Do not worry, this was just a greeting ... Before our Dragons fight!" Natsu said, causing an intensely silent confrontation for a few seconds between the two.

The two narrow their eyes at each other and throw each other, destroying the ground around them and when they do, as both blows change in the air until Gajeel gets another lucky kick in Natsu Sending him to fly backwards.

Natsu stands and slides back a little, holding her stomach in pain

"Heavy ..." says Natu

Natsu then sees Gajeel jump through the air with a maniacal laughter as he spreads an iron clubfoot at Natsu, slamming it shut and knocking him to the ground.

"Now, the finishing unit!" Shouted Gajeel as he jumped once more and raised his fist ready to finish off his opponent.

"Natsu!" Grtian Gray and Erza realizing this.

 **Final vent!**

"Hey?" Said Gajeel confused as suddenly Ouja appears face down and holds him up in the air - "What the hell ?!"

"Daimon!" Said Natsu as he sees that Biogreeza used his tongue on the metal beam to hold Ouja's feet making a pendulum

"Death Punish!" Shout Ouja as he and Gajeel turn quickly until the head of Gajeel is buried face down in the debris as his feet pointed in the sky.

Ouja looses the body of the Steel Dragon Slayer and approaches Natsu - "All right, Natsu?" He said holding out his hand

"It was not necessary for you to interfere in my fight," Natsu said, looking the other way - "But thanks for the help" he smiled, accepting the help to get up

The Phatom wizards and some of Fairy Tail looked surprised that a rookie would beat and possibly defeat Gajeel in one simple move

"I-Impossible! ..."

"Just hit Gajeel in one simple move!"

"Incredible" said Cana

"Well look at that," said Bisca.

"One of our rookies was able to strike without much effort at the" black iron Gajeel "..." said Alzack

"Oh, well, well, well, what do we have here?" Gajeel's voice was heard to rise effortlessly again after receiving the attack from Ouja- "If it is one of those new and interesting requip mages of Fairy Tail Requip, eh. I have a lot of interest in you and your friends since I saw Be transformed and I want to see what they can do ... especially you, mage of serpent armor "

"Then you'll be surprised, even more" said Ouja in a fighting pose - "Good little steel dragon ... let's dance!"

"After you, little snake" said Gajeel

Before he could battle the building suddenly began to tremble

"Oh, wow ..." Wakaba said as everyone stops struggling and looks up wondering what's going on, although all Fairy Tail magicians seem to know it

"It has begun" said Macao

"This is not good," Gray said.

"What's going on?" A Phantom Wonder

"That is the wrath of Master Makarov" said Cana

"Kyochin no kekiren (The wrath of the giant)" said Loke

"No one can stop him now," Nab said as he sat on the ground, wounded from the attack by Gajeel holding his left arm.

All Phantom mages upon hearing this begin to shrink from panic and fear

"The whole guild is shaking!"

"That's the man, Master Makarov!" Said Elfman

"While our Master is here, we will not lose!" Said Erza

"I hope you have written your last words," Genmu said.

"Sayonara, bitches ... none will be safe," Gaoh said.

"It looks like several funerals would come in," said Fifteen

"They'll finally understand the mess they got into," said Poseidon

"The next time you decide to mess with a guild ..." Eternal began

"... it is better to be prepared for the consequences" Orga finished

* * *

Master Makarov climbs each floor of the guild, destroying it slowly, its magical power still flowing like a golden aura while his eyes remained in a deep white. Upon reaching the top floor completely destroys the door.

Sitting on a kind of throne, he was a man of great stature, has dark red hair loose, has a mustache that stretches down down his cheeks ,. He was wearing a hat with the tip falling forward and with the symbol Phantom Lord, a purple cape, with stripes of pink edges, on the back of adornment bat wings of navy blue, white shirt with his Holy magician's badge and red watery pants ...

He was the Master of Phantom Lord ... José Porla

The man seemed not to be disturbed by the explosion of the magical power of Makarov, which destroys the windows by the exerted pressure of his power ...

"Jose" said Makarov very angry

"Wow," Jose said without much importance to the old man's tone of voice.

"What is the meaning of this? Huh?" Asked Makarov, keeping his magical power flowing

"So long, Makarov-san. Since the regular meeting 6 years ago, right?" Said Jose - "I'm afraid I've become a fool of myself. This time I'm not drunk" he smiled without hesitation

Makarov lifted his right arm that grew in size and launched it forward to hit the master of Phantom Lord, crashing to the ground just where Joseph was ...

"I did not come here to talk, Jose" said Makarov

Jose laughs slightly as he was elsewhere as what he had hit, akarov was a simple hologram ...

"Are you a projection?" "Damn, you escaped from the guild?" Said Makarov

"A fight between two of the 10 sacred magicians would surely cause a cataclysm. I would prefer a simple and simple defeat," said Jose's projection

"Where are you? Come and fight with me fairly!" Stated Makarov

"I'm sorry but I have plans on completing an application, I must bring a person back to where it belongs ... you must know it since it is from your own Guild, such ... Lucy Heartfilia" said Jose

Makarov's eyes widen slightly - "What do you want from her?"

"I told you old man, I have the request to bring her back with her family. And I see that with your face you do not know who Lucy Heartifila-sama is, right?" Jose said

Without realizing that a huge figure was behind Makarov

'Curse! I did not feel the presence of that guy 'thought Makarov turning to see who he was facing now

He was a tall, tall man. She has a white bandage on her eyes, a green hat on top, a large green robe, a purple dress, and a necklace with a small cross that are designed for it. What struck Makarov was that the man was crying ...

"This, this, this sadness!" Shout the man like a bright light forms

That light hits Makarov and he feels that all his magical energy is being drained and falls from the top of the tower ...

* * *

On the lower floor ...

Suddenly something collapses in the center of the room drawing the attention of everyone

"What is this?" Elfman asked

"What?" Genmu said

"Something fell to the ground!"

As the smoke finally erases everything that fell, everyone finally gets a good look at it, lying in the middle of the room was a very, very pale Master Makarov with his jaw open

"Old!" Scream Natsu

"Grandfather!" Scream Gray

"Master!" Shout Erza

Ouja grunts in shock as he sees - "Our fight will have to be another time" he told Gajeel how he is going towards the others

"What ?!" Said Gaoh.

"Can not be!" Fifteen said

"What happened?!" Scream Eternal.

Quickly all Fairy Tail magicians and riders gather around Makarov, Erza knelt and will lift him in her arms

"M- my magic power ... My magic power!" Said Makarov weakly

"Master, hold on!" Said Erza

"What happened?" Said Cana

"What the hell, I do not feel any magic power from the old," Gray said.

"You mean he's just an old man now?" Elfman asked

"But why?" Happy said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Old man, hold on!" Said Natsu

"Something smells wrong and I do not like it at all," Genmu said.

"Yes," Orga agreed

Gajeel became bored as he jumped to the wooden beams as he watched the Fairy Tail magicians gathered to their Master ...

"How boring, and just when things were going to get better the moment I would fight that mage of serpent-themed armor," Gajeel said with a sigh.

"I can not believe it ... How did you defeat the old man?" Gray asked

"What the hell did they have up there?" Elfmand asked, looking up

"No way! There is no way Master could have lost!" Stated Eternal

"Those son of a bitch should have played dirty or something, they did something up there that did it this way!" Gaoh said angrily.

"The Fairy Tail Master was defeated?" A series of questions from the Phantoms wizards as they are all gathered and looking at the scene of the Fairy Tail magicians around their master

"Really?"

"What!"

"You heard him? We can do it!"

"He only has half his strength now!"

"And we still have Gajeel and Element 4!"

Ouha and Erza both listened to the statement of the phantom magicians and they do not like what they are hearing- 'This is bad' they thought at the same time

"It's our chance!" "Shouted the Phantomsr, as they charge the Fairy Tail mages.

Now fully reinvigorated Phantoms begin their counterattack by taking many of Fairy Tail's magicians by surprise as they begin to knock them down.

"Do not get haughty!" Scream Natsu of anger sending a group of phantoms away with their fire magic.

 **[Gachan!] [Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh ~ ty Actio ~ n X!] [The Gacha!] [Shakariki, Shakariki, BAD! BAD! Shakatto, Rikitto, Shakariki Sports! (Upbeat Rock Song and Drum bang)]**

"Do not forget us!" Declared Genmu in his form shakariki sports, using the Trick Flywheels against Phantom

 **Full charge! / Exceed charge! / Eternal! Maximum driver! / Fifteen squash!**

"Orraaahh! / Ha!" Shouted Gaoh, Orga, Eternal, Fifteen and Poseidon performing their signature moves against Phantoms

 **Final vent!**

Hears riding on Evildriver hits several phantoms magicians as the rest clip them with veno to know ...

"Damn it, they ..." Gray said.

"They got their fighting spirit back," Loke said, finishing off the ice wizard's phrase.

"Take this! Sannin Soukatti Majo!" Three phantom magicians screamed by combining their fire, earth, and water spells in an explosion and sent it to Cana.

"Curse!" Cana shouted as the attack approached her and it was too late to dodge.

The explosion of the attack causes Cana to scream

"Cana!" Shouts Wakaba

As the smoke dissipates, Macao appears in front of Cana taking the explosion instead of her while still standing

"They must do better than this!" Said Macau

"Macao ..." said Cana

From where she was standing, Erza realizes that they are now starting to lose ground, now the Phantoms have the advantage over them as many more of their companions are now wounded with many of them barely able to contain the attacks of Phantoms.

Gajeel was still at the top of the wooden beams watching the fight

"I can see where this leads," said the steel dragon slayer

'This is bad. It's not about attacking forces ... Our morals are critically low alike, 'Erza thought, analyzing the situation, realizing that now they are fighting a losing battle, she stands up and shouts,' Retreat, everybody back to the guild! '

"Eh ?!" Natsu said in shock at what she was hearing.

"Erza," Loke said.

"Impossible! Why do you say that?" Shout Gray

"A man does not back down!" Scream Elfman hitting two phantom with his hands

"I can continue to fight ..." said Macao although his body was covered in bruises due to the attack he took is now being carried by Cana with his arm over his shoulder.

"I can fight too, Erza!" Said Cana

"No! Without the master, we will not be able to defeat Jose.

"Hell no! I can not let those motherfuckers get away with it," shouted Gaoh, cutting several phantom

"No, she is right ... with the situation as it is now, there is no chance that we can defeat her entire guild, the Element 4, Gajeel and then her master. Genmu said

"I do not like it a bit, but it's true ... we have to withdraw," said Orga

"Erza, you and the others leave here, let's cover the back!" Scream Ouja inserting a card as the other riders form a barrier with their bodies

"Daimon" Erza said

 **Unite vent!**

Venosnaker, Metalgelas and Evildriver are merged into Genocider by surprising the Phantoms wizards as the monster of contract inflicted them

"We'll go after you soon, do not worry" said Ouja looking at Erza, although she could not see him because of her mask, she knew he was smiling - "So everyone get out of here!" Shrieking by cutting some phantom

"Retreat! Now!" Shouted Erza a, as all the members of Fairy Tail agreed reluctantly and began to withdraw.

"Against them!" A phantom wizard shouted

"Do not believe it," Genmu said, inserting the gashat into the slot

 **[Kimewaza] (sound of energy) [Shakariki! Critical strike!]**

"Try this, insects" Genmu shouted throwing his wheels towards the magicians taking them to fly

 **UNICORN! Maximum driver! / Fifteen sparking!**

"Do not underestimate us!" Shouted Eternal and Fifteen making a twin energy bar against their opponents

"Not pass!" Shout Poseidon sending a stream of water at great pressure against the phantoms

 **Full charge! / Exceed charge!**

"Although you won the battle does not mean that they won the war" shouted Gaoh running at high speed cutting several phantom along the way

"There will be a next time, take it into account Phantom" Orga said firing a powerful photon beam against a large group of phantoms

* * *

"Oh? Running with the tail between your paws?" Said Grajeel, still following in the beam looking at the battle, even though he was beginning to get bored - "They never have guts, you bastards"

"The withdrawals are regrettable," Aria said in a beam next to Gajeel's - "Too lamentable"

"Aria, you always cause me fear, but anyway, good work with the old man," said Gajeel

"Everything was Master Jose's plan" Aria said as he immediately began to cry to seas - "W-What a wonderful!"

"Do not cry for anything. You're a nuisance ..." Gajeel complained. "So they captured that Lucy?" I ask

* * *

Further down Natsu was not among the others retreating, he also helps the riders out some of the Phantom wizards back when their dragon audience heard what Gajeel said as he looked up at him.

"It's a sad story, unfortunately we could not capture it because they had backup copies," Aria said with a few tears - "Master Jose did not like the news but there will be another opportunity he said ..."

"At least we gave them a 'warm welcome' ..." said Gajeel

Before a Phantom can stab Natsu, Genmu hits him from the back, finally catching Natsu's attention.

"Throw!" Said the dragon fire slayer

"Did not you hear what Erza said? Come on, you have to get out of here," Genmu said.

Natsu reluctantly had to listen to her and went where the others

"Retreat! Move!" Shout Erza

"You're crazy, do you think I'm going to step back? I'm here to avenge Levy's team!" Screamed Gray before receiving a light blow on the head of part of Charlotte's gun ...

"I know how you feel Gray but that's all we can do now ... retire, but there will be another opportunity to avenge our friends ..." said Fifteen

Gray is speechless, but finally decides to give in.

"Daimon, everyone ... just missing you!" Shout Erza being the last to leave

"You heard her, let's go!" Shout Ouja as the rest of team DARK left

* * *

Kage, Oscar, Nala and Lucy had just arrived at the Phantom Lord headquarters but also arrived in time to witness their retreating guild. They looked at Makarov who was in a sickly green

"What has happened?" Said Kage

"Then we explain the situation, we have to return to our guild now!" Said Erza

The entire Fairy Tail guild is now in retreat. Lucy watched as she saw her Master in that state as well as many of her friends and companions wounded in the struggle.

'Is this all my fault?' Lucy thought as she could not bear this, she felt that all this was her fault

* * *

With the Fairies in full retreat and the riders no longer prevent their fall, the Phantom begins to chase after it but luckily for the Fairy Tail group managed to escape after going to the rocky mountain trail.

Master Makarov was taken by the Alzack and Bisca to an old friend of his in the forest of the East, an old woman who seemed to be highly specialized in healing people of magic called Porluchka. The woman was a hermit and lived in a real tree house and for some human beings reason hated, even though she was a human being herself, but nonetheless remained an ally to the guild when it comes to situations as it was In Makarov.

After the Phantom Lord guild retreat, Fairy Tail returns to the Guild to rest, recover, care for the wounded, and plan the next attack on Phantom Headquarters.

"Curse"

"I can not believe we had to leave"

"this sucks!"

"And we could not take revenge on behalf of the guild and Levy"

Sitting in boxes Lucy listened to the conversations of others as her heart became filled with sadness

" _**Hey woman ..."**_

Lucy raised her head and sees Negataros and the other inverse taros approaching her

" _**What's wrong with you?"**_ I ask you negate

" _**You look a little depressed, Lucy-san,"**_ Rodtaros said.

" _**ZZZZ"**_ Axtaros was still asleep but his snores sounded like his concern for the celestial mage

"Is it true Lucy, are you still afflicted?" Gray asked

"No, it's not that ... it's just that ..." Lucy said.

"It's about your father, is not it?" Kiba said as the rest of team DARK approached

With what happened, Lucy explained to everyone who she really was. Her full name was Lucy Herartfilia, daughter of one of the richest families in the country. The reason she was no longer with her family living "life", and had hardly any money because her father, who was his only surviving father because of his mother died when she was ten. Her father took very little care of her to the point that she decided to escape far from her home just a year ago. When it came to how Phantom got involved, according to what that Sol said, his father apparently hired Phantom to kidnap her from Fairy Tail to return her to him.

"Really, I'm sorry ..." Lucy said with her head staring at the floor.

"Well the fact that you are the heiress of a rich man is for you to be persecuted. And the ones that should protect you are the men," Elfman said.

"Do not say things like that!" Scream Gray

"But I'm quite surprised. Why did you hide us, Lucy?" Happy said

"I did not try to hide anything, but after I left my house ... I did not want to talk about it with anyone, for a whole year, he did not care about his lost daughter, and now he wants me to come back? To get me back ... "Lucy said." And it can be worse ... But when I think about it, it was my fault for running away from home, right? " Lucy said

"What are you talking about? Is it your fault for joining a guild that has always wanted to join? I'm sure in the name of everyone that no one would think this is your fault," said Kiba

"It's true ... Your father is the-" Elfman said.

"Moron!" Shouted Charlotte and Gray at the same time

"I mean, Phantom," Elfman corrected, taking a small leap with his hands up.

"Thanks to my actions, cause everyone this big problem. I'm really sorry" said Lucy

" _**Do not talk silly woman!"**_ Said Negataros calling attention to everyone - " _**First, even if I do not understand anything about you humans, what I know is what kind of father leaves his own daughter for so many years and suddenly wants it back?" That sounds like a lot Of shit, and I doubt much of its cause that it misses it "**_

" _**I agree with my colleague's statement"**_ said Guntaros closing his book - _**"Either way, that's no excuse to hire another guild to attack us because we have it"**_

"I could have just come here and talk to her and Master Makarov. Damn it, the rich ones like him make me sick," said Lance angrily.

"I think if I go home, everything will not end?" Lucy said

"Who knows ..." said Natsu, catching her attention - "But it seems that the" rich heiress "did not do well. Laughing in this old dirty tavern and making scandals while we're on adventure ... That's the Lucy I know"

"Natsu is right, we spend great moments and adventures together ... Lucy are part of this family and we will not let anything happen to you" said Daimon as most of the team DARK members were smiling in their support

" _**You are Lucy of Fairy Tail, and this is your house now"**_ said Rotaros as the taros nodded

"Lucy, you do not have to go anywhere, not if I have something to say about it," Kiba said, looking at her and giving her a thumbs up - "I promise that while I'm here, I'll make you have fun with everyone In the guild without having to worry about anything! "

"Kiba ... friends ..." Lucy said, beginning to cry when she heard that from her friends.

" _**Hey woman, do not cry ... what a nuisance!"**_ Said Negataros feeling uncomfortable in this situation

"Yes, Lucy, UH ... You're stronger than that!" Gray said feeling a bit unsure how to act in this situation

"That's right! Men are weak to cry!" Said Elfman, who was apparently shaking.

In the distance of the group Loke was looked at to Lucy in silence

* * *

At the bar, Cana dumped a card in the middle of a circle of the other cards, suddenly throwing them all in the air- "It's useless ... I can not find Mystogan" he said.

"I see. How bad," Mirajane said turning to look at her like a ball of Lacrima settled on the bar in front of her with a face on it

"If the target is Lucy, then they will attack again. And we have many people injured ... this does not look right," said Cana

"The Master is seriously wounded, and we do not know where Mystogan is, you're the only one we can count on. Mirajane looked back at the Lacrima sphere that had Laxus's face on it, a rather annoying look on his face- "Please, come back! Fairy Tail is in a crisis!"

" _You have it well deserved that old asshole! Hahahahahahaha, that has nothing to do with me._ Laxus said arrogantly with a smile on his face.

"Laxus, damn you!" Shout Cana but Aster stops her

" _After all, the old man was the one who started this war, why should I come to his rescue?"_ asked Laxus

"Because his goal is towards one of our Guild mates and it is the duty of everyone to protect and support each other as a united family ..." Aster annoyed at the attitude of the grandson of the Master

"They're targeting Lucy ... one of us," Mirajane said.

" _Oh, you mean the blonde busty rookie? Tell her I'll be happy to save her if she becomes my wife,"_ said Laxus

"I can not believe what you say!" Cry out

"And that's the way you treat your peers? Listen well to lightning kid, the guild needs help and you're acting like an arrogant ass ..." Aster said tiredly with the attitude of the electric magician

" _Hey, hey, is that a way to talk to someone who's asking for help?" "And tell the old man to leave now so I can be the Master,"_ Laxus said, laughing when the tear drops suddenly.

Mirajane who was the one who did this while reducing his fist, with tears now lowering his face.

"Look ..." Cana said as Aster looked in surprise.

"I can not believe it ... Actually he's part of the Fairy Tail team? In that case, I'll fight!" Said Mirajane turning around with her eyes closed as tears continued to come down her cheeks and she walked forward a few feet.

"What are you saying?" I ask Cana

"I can not stand sitting as my friends risk their lives. Lucy was almost kidnapped if it was not for Kage and Oscar ... I have to help my friends," said Mirajane

"No. You'll only be a hindrance to the way you are now, even if you were an S-class mage," said Cana, putting a hand on Mirajane's shoulder.

Aster watched in silence, long ago wanted to know why Mirajane was no longer a mage but had the feeling that it was something personal so he did not want to get to the subject ...

 _ **He! Humans are pathetic ...**_

'What was that?' Aster thought as I heard a voice a moment ago when I was going to investigate, suddenly the whole building began to shake catching everyone's attention.

* * *

"What was that?" Said Gray

"It does not sound good, that's for sure!" Said Daimon

At that moment Alzack appears running down the stairs - "It's out"

"Team, let's go!" Daimon said as immediately the rest of Team DARK were transformed and joined out together with the rest of the guild,

Erza was taking a shower also heard the noise and was out there with a towel wrapped around her, as they all overlooked the lake to see something massive ... very, very slowly massive making their way towards them

"What the hell?" Natsu said in shock.

"Do you have to be kidding me ?!" Genmu said

"This is not good," Eternal said.

Slowly making his way to them, it was the headquarters of Phantom Lord held in a huge piece of land by six giant mechanical legs almost like a spider

"Your guild is walking!" Shout Happy

"Phantom?" Loke question

"What the hell is that ?!" Shout Gaoh

"Emily, have you heard of that saying that bad guys always seem to get the best stuff?" Sorcerer asked

"Yes" replies Poseidon

"Well, it's certainly just the situation," Sorcerer said.

"W-What shall we do?" Wakaba asked

"Never imagine this ... That's how they attacked us?" Erzacon said, his eyes wide-awake in his place.

"No one could have predicted this ..." said Ouja

At that moment, the massive headquarters ofPantom Lord halt in the middle of the lake, raising a massive wave. The center of the building reveals itself as a massive hatch as it went down, allowing what appeared to be a long metal cannon to begin spreading out from it until it was all the way, and pointed right towards Fairy Tail , His guild, and Magnolia.

Suddenly, dark energy begins to gather around the barrel, which revolves around and growing more and more intense by the second as it grows into a massive dark ball of magical energy.

"This is bad! Everyone to cover!" Erza shouted as she hurried forward.

"Erza!" Shout Mirajane

"What do you do?" Shout macao

Erza immediately reequips with an armadillo and puts herself on the edge of the lake. The armor is whitish silver and light blue, with much more "high-tech" design, round spikes, large spheres that covers the upper hands and does not give signs of mesh, with the Storeroom to be formed by Plates, and legs in the frame completely covered by black, tight pants. The anime also adds a couple of huge shields to the armor, one for each arm

"I will not let you touch the guild!" Stated Erza

"Kongō no Yoroi (armor of adamantio)" said Happy recognizing the armor

"She did not try to block that, did she?" Said Bisca

"No matter how much defense power she gives her, she's going to ..." Alzack said.

"Do not do it, Erza, you're going to die!" Shout Wakaba

The dark magic energy was now a massive ball as it seemed to continue to ignite by a huge explosion that could certainly decimate not only Fairy Tail and her guild, but a good deal of the magnolia with it!

"Cover yourself!" Shout Erza

"Erza!" Natsu shouted to run towards her but Gray stopped him.

"Natsu! All we have left is to believe in Erza!" Said the ice wizard

Erza joins both shields as a giant magic circle appears in front of them as the magical energy impacts on him. The pressure of the Phantom attack began to exhaust the force of Erzas as its shields began to crack ...

"Erza!" Shout Natsu as everyone is covering

"I can not stay without doing anything" said Ouja running in the same direction as Erza

"Nii-san!" Scream Eternal

Erza was getting tired as the attack was very strong, began to be dragged by a few centimeters but suddenly something stops her. She slowly turns her head to see Ouja behind her pushing forward ...

"Daimon!" Said Erza

"I can not stand as one of the most important people get hurt" said Ouja inserting three cards

 **Advent! Advent! Advent!**

Ouja invokes Venosnaker, Metalgelas and Evildriver in the reflection of the lake

 **Unite vent!**

The three contract monsters merge into Genocide

"I will not step back and I will not give up!" Scream Ouja inserting a last card

 **Final vent!**

Genocider launches a roar as he bites his chest by tearing a piece as a black hole is formed in the wound and began to absorb the ray of dark magic energy ...

"He's absorbing it!" I shout Happy as the others are surprised

Slowly the energy beam began to disappear as the last beam is absorbed into the black hole of Genocider ...

Erza's barrier disappeared as she staggered backward through the use of her forces but Ouja caught her ...

Quickly the others ran to where they were Ouja and Erza

"Daimon, Erza, are they okay?" Sorcerer asked

"Yes, we are well" answers Ouja as Erza nodded

"W-what ... that was incredible," said Alzack

"Yes, no kidding, we knew that Genocider can absorb almost everything with its black hole but could not believe that it could absorb a huge beam of energy," said Shadow moon

"Honestly ... I did not know either," Ouja said.

A total and absolute silence falls through the whole group, since only the wind blowing could be heard.

"Hey?" Said Gaoh

"W-What was that?" Gray asked

"Yes ... that was the first time I used the power of Genocider in this way since it only absorbs living things, I did not know how reactionary it would absorb an attack ... especially one so big" said Ouja

"So ... what you're saying is ..." said Macao

"There was a 50% probability that it would work, but then there's the 50% probability that it would not work and that both Erza and Daimon and all the others would die," Sorcerer said, swallowing some of the fear.

"More or less," Ouja said.

Everyone becomes pale to know the present as their eyes open and remain blank, Genmu suddenly falls backwards to the ground.

"I think Lance fainted," Fifteen said.

"I would honestly feel the same way after hearing what Nii-san just said," Eternal said.

 _"Now, very impressive,"_ Jose's voice announces through the speakers of the headquarters of Phantom Lord, bringing everyone's attention back to him with serious looks and angry on their faces- _"However, do you think I Will I dissuade you so easily? I have heard about you and your fellow Wizards Requip from my men, you are very strong I will admit, it is a shame that decided to join the wrong Guild full of weak_ _, it will not matter, with Makarov Out and since none of you has the power to stop me to Lucy this instant "_

"Are you kidding!" Shout Alzack

"Do you think we'll give up our friend in the guild? Said Bisca

"Lucy is our friend!" Said Macau

Soon the rest of the brotherhood unites with them shouting in defiance that they were not going to give Lucy to him, Lucy's ear this begins waving in place with her head down as her eyes looked down.

" _Give it to me!"_ Jose demanded again, boiling with rage

Lucy has her right hand over her closed eyes as she starts to cry again before she puts her hand down- "I ... Me!"

"Before selling to a friend, I'd rather die!" Shouted Erza full of anger like the others

Lucy opens her eyes as the tears fly out of her, her head cheering in shock in what she was hearing as everyone applauded what Erza said

"OUR ANSWER WILL NOT CHANGE, NO MATTER WHAT! WE WILL FLY THEM IN PIECES!" Shouted Natsu

" _**We'll kick their asses if they can harm our partner!"**_ Shouted Negatoros with the other taros on his side

"We will not let them touch Lucy!" Shout Gaoh

"We never give up our friend and you stay in your head!" Shouted Genmu

"Lucy is one of us and would never betray one of us!" Shouted Eternal

"We are a united family and we will not let them take away one of our brothers!" Shout Orga

"If you want it so much, you'll have to go through all of us!" Shout Fifteen

"We will fight against all of you and we will not allow you to approach our friend!" Shout Poseidon

"Unlike your guild, ours values their friends and we will always be there to protect each other!" Shouted Sorcerer

"If you think you're having Lucy then you're totally wrong!" Shouted Shadow moon

"We will not give her up! Not now! Not ever! We will defend her to the last breath!" Shout Ouja

All Fairy Tail magicians continued to roar in agreement, their response was absolute and definitive, they will not give Lucy to them without a fight. Lucy heard everything and could not believe it, they were all facing her, she had barely been with them for a few months and there they were, all of them, facing her. His hands covered his face, tears in his eyes as he sobbed into the happiness of knowing that they were all there to protect her, each of them not letting them get away, they were his guildmates, his friends ...

"Then get ready for another shot of Jupiter! Tremble with fear of the fifteen minutes they take to charge!" Shouted Jose sounding definitely as if it would have broken.

"What?" Elfman said in shock as he seemed to reassure everyone as he began to worry again.

"Jupiter ..." said Cana.

"Are they going to shoot again?" Said Loke.

"Well, I think it's safe to say we've pissed him off now," Genmu said.

"Daimon, your contract monster can absorb the spell again?" Erza asked

"I do not think so, it would be too much for him to absorb another attack like that" said Ouja as Genocider was exhausted

"Hey, what's that!" Eternal shouted as everyone stared at the headquarters of Phantom Lord

. At that time, what looked like ghosts wrapped in purple or something began to fly out of their guild's windows towards them.

"Phantom people?"

"But were not they going to shoot Jupiter again?"

"Do not let your guard down!"

Several Fairy Tail magicians screamed as they all stared at the incoming figures, astonished and confused by their appearance

" _Look at the abyss of hell, Fairy Tail! You have two options: to be destroyed by my troops ... Oh be destroyed by Jupiter!"_ Said jose

"We chose option three ... kick your ass!" Shout Gaoh

"I can not believe it! They plan to kill their own magicians!" Shout macao

"It's a lie! They're not going to shoot ..." Wakaba said confidently but with the fear sweat flying from his face

"No, they will shoot," said Cana

"Hey?!" Macao and Wakaba shouted with their jaws open in shock.

"That's the magic of Joseph, Shade, those are not humans, these are ghosts created by Jose," said Cana

"What? You said Shade ..." Bisca said in shock as his eyes widened.

"Ghosts?" Said Alzack with his only visible eye also widens

"We have to do something about Jupiter," said Cana

"I'll tear it up! 15 minutes, will not I?" Said Natsuu running forward- "Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy said picking up Natsu as the two take off towards Jupiter's cannon.

"Wait Natsu, I'll go with you as a backup" said Ouja riding on evildriver flying to where Natsu left

"Je, it's party time ... GaohLiner!" Shouted Gaoh as suddenly a portal opens.

The magicians see with amazement and see a huge black and bronze train

"What is that thing!"

"Our attack support" screamed Gaoh climbing inside the cockpit and activating the fang mode releasing a sharp roar as the gates open with their weaponry ready

"Okay, let's start the game," Genmu said.

"Come on, Elfman, we're going too!" Said Gray

"Very good!" Shout elfman

"We'll take care of it here!" Cried Cana as he prepared some of his letters.

Lucy, Levy, Jet, Droy, and the Master! "" Everyone! Get ready to defend the guild! Shout Erza as he summons two swords,

"Yes!" Shouted the others

"All agree as my brother would say ... Let's make this a showy show!" Scream Eternal as everyone prepares for a great battle to protect one of their friends ...

This battle will decide which guild will triumph! ...

 **End chapter**

 **I am sorry if this chapter came out short but I hope it continues to please**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	29. Chapter 28: The decisive battle!

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being frightened by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple hue as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 28: The decisive battle!** **Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord!**

"Ikuze, mine!" Shouted Gaoh inside GaohLiner's cabin releasing a loud roar as the machine began to move towards the headquarters of Phantom Lord ...

"If he had warned us that he had that thing, we would have had more advantage when we attacked Phantom," Shadow moon complained.

"You know Kiba sometimes is not the brightest in the group," Genmu said.

"Alright, let's do this!" Shout Nala as she became her Worm form but was held by Kage

"That's not Miss, you have to take refuge ... let the adults take care of this" scolding Shadow moon

"It's not fair, I'm part of the Guild and I must help ... is not it what you taught me, Otou-san ... to help people regardless of sacrificing your own life?" Said Nala

"You're still a child and I do not want you to get hurt," said Shadow moon - "Please go to a safe place"

"I love you Otou-san but I'm sorry but I will help my family" said Nala running in front of the battle

"Nala, no!" Scream Shadow moon

"Alright, let's do this on behalf of Jet Sensei!" Nala said as she rushes to a shadow flying towards her and kicks at him, only by the shadow that passes through her, surprising her in shock.

Nala falls down on one knee breathing hard- "Q-What happens to me? I feel bad" she said

"Nala!" Shout Shadow moon cutting a shadow with satan knowing to run to his daughter - "Nala, are you okay ?!"

"I do not know what happened to me but I felt so weak for a moment, otou-san," Nala said.

At that moment Shadow moon looks at Wakaba and some other Fairy Tail magicians around him

"Take this!" Wakaba said as then one of the shadows passes through his chest, shadows passing through the others around him, well - "What is this? It is being drained My strength ..." he says weakly as he collapses into His left knee, while the others around him also fall to the ground.

"Wakaba!" Shouted Macao as he squeezed the teeth realizing something - "Damn, do not tell me what ..."

"Watch out! These things are cursed," Loke said as he made a series of attacks with his magic rings in the shadows

 _[That's right ... With just a touch of my ghost soldiers your lives will be drained! That's Shade]_ Jose said on the speaker

"So we should not touch them, should we?" Said Alzack while he and Bisca are back to back

"This is where we can shine!" Said Bisca

Alzack charges his pistol with more ammo - "Guns magic!" Points to the shadows - "Sunlight shot!" It shoots a powerful gust of light causing that it recoils a little by the force of the shot.

The attack disintegrates to the shadows incapable of supporting the bright source of light

"Of course, they are made of shadows so their weakness is an intense light!" Sorerer said taking out a ring

 **Spark! Now!**

Sorcerer raises his arm forward a golden magic circle where one such bright light emits causing several shadows to be destroyed

"Bisca, now!" Shout Alzack

"Jiyaaa!" Answered Bisca as his magic shotgun disappears from the hands, raising them both into the air when a magical green circle appears - "Requip!"

Now in both hands he had two magical weapons that look like Thompson M1921, pointing straight ahead of a large group of shadows before her.

"Yeehaw!" Shout Bisca firing several blasts with their magic weapons destroying a lot of them.

"Let me give you a hand," Eternal said, inserting the Trigger memory into the slot of his knife.

 **Trigger! Maximum drive!**

"Rafaga Eterna!" Shouted Eternal swinging her knife creating a series of spheres of energy as they fired into the shadows destroying them with impact

"I know Fifteen only uses swords but ... I just hope the goddess of fortune gives me a hand," Fifteen said to herself as she tightened heisei lockseed

 **Double (W)!**

A zipper opens into the sky as a mask came out of it. The mask had half the right side green color while the left side was black with a silver line separating both sides, had red insect eyes and a silver W-shaped antenna with a small square gem below it.

Fifteen cuts the lockseed by initiating the armor change sequence ...

 **Double arms!** **Cyclone, Joker, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

The armor descends as it opens forming the armor, the sides of the mask become shoulder pads one green on the right side and one black on the left side. The front of the mask opens by pulling a cuirass as it recedes into the back. The breastplate was placed on the chest as it was green with a yellow line to the right and black with a purple line to the left with a silver line separating them. Fifteen's eyes instead of the typical copy of the mask instead had one side of green while the other was a purple color,

In her hand was a blue magnum with cyan marks and a yellow W ... it was trigger magnum

"Now, count your sins," said Fifteen raising her left arm as she aimed at the ghosts, as trigger magnum rocking began to fire several bursts of energy

"Well done!" Said Macau

"Good shot" said Cana

However, suddenly all the shadows destroyed materialized in the air as if nothing had happened to them

"What is this?" Cana asked as she and everyone else were surprised by this

"Have you revived?" Said Alzack

"Wait!" Said Bisca

"Hey, really?" Said Wakaba

"They have to be kidding us," Macao said.

"This will have no end, huh?" Said Loke

"I thought it would work ... for a moment, those ghosts are the creation of Jose's magic ..." said Sorcerer

"I see, if we do not beat Jose, those things will continue to appear," said Fifteen

"Then we'll have to have faith that Natsu, Kiba and nii-san can destroy the Jupiter cannon," Eternal said. "I just hope they're all right"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Phantom Lord clan, Natsu and Daimon had descended upon reaching the cannon ...

"Okay, let's knock that thing down!" Natsu said, putting his fists on fire

Ouja nodded as he began to hear the sound of a train and turned its head - "The GaohLiner!" Said as I look at Natsu - "Natsu, we better destroy the canyon from the inside, let Kiba take care of from the outside"

"Okay," nodded Natsu as he, Happy and Ouja enter the canyon as they run in a straight line

"Daimon and Natsu went inside the canyon, I'll have to be careful," Gaoh said, leading the gaohliner to open his jaws as he begins to bite the Jupiter cannon ...

 _[You and yu strange train can not hurt Jupiter ... are wasting valuable time, idiot]_ said Jose in the speaker

"Gee, the only idiot will be you when you do not realize what happened," Gaoh murmured as GaohLiner kept biting the barrel.

Ouje, Natsu and Happy ran through the canyon until they see a light at the other end. Upon arrival they are inside a huge room full of machines, a gigantic clock and what appears to be a pair of large glass beads, one red, one blue, one green, and one yellow hanging from the walls of the room, one Huge white sitting in the center of the room on a round stone table.

"W-What the hell is that?" Natsu asked

"It looks like a kind of power plant," Ouja said.

At that time, the large clock hand moves

[Jupiter shoots in 11 minutes] A female voice announces by public address.

"Looks like a lacrima to concentrate the magic" Happy report

"I've never seen a lacrima as big as that," Natsu said.

"It is possible that this lacrima is the cause of our problems" said Ouja

"Indeed, Mahou Shu Soko Hou is a weapon that concentrates magic instead of being an ammunition gun," said Happy

"In other words it is Jupiter's source of power, and if we destroy it, everything will be over," Ouja said.

"Okay, it's time to break up," Natsu said, thundering his knuckles.

"I will not let them do it," said a male voice from below

"A watchman?" Happy said

The three looked on the floor below where a young man, dressed in a ninja suit, was composed of a red color and a black shirt inside, with a leather collar and net stockings on his forearms as well as the sides Of his attire, his hair has 2 shades of color, the right side white and the left black, with the largest portion of black in the front, has a ponytail attached to the Japanese style with the sides of the two corresponding colors, in your face. On his face he has a tattoo consisting of three horizontal bars tattooed on the ridge of the nose and cheeks in a linear formation, with one in the center being the longest. You could also see that he wore a katana tied to his left hip.

"I do not care! I will destroy everything that gets in my way!" Shout Natsu as he fires his fist and throws it at the man

"Natsu waits!" Said Ouja but it was late

"I will not leave you" said the subject as his eyes shone

"I do not have time for this! Get out of my way!" Screamed Natsu but suddenly, in the middle of the shot, the fist seems to change course and is hit against his own face

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Happy said as he flew down with Ouja landing on the ground

"Uh, my body ... at your own will ..." said Natsu recovering in the air as he turns and falls to his feet.

"Apparently ... you're the one who's on the road" said the man as he looks at Natsu with a smug face.

[Jupiter will fire in 10 minutes]

* * *

In the guild ...

 **Tempest! Now! Fu-Fu- Fu Fu!**

outed"He has!" Sh Sorcerer as he shoots air bullets with the wizardswordgun into the shadows

 **Trigger! Maximum drive!**

"Eternal blast" shouted Eternal creating several blinkers of white energy

 **Exceed charge!**

Orga rotates his sword creating a cut of light cutting to several shades in the way

Fifteen shoots with the magnum along with Alzack and Bisca

A shadow was about to attack Bisca but Cana interposes and throws magic cards against the shadow, Bisca immediately shot towards the creature finishing it

"Thank you, Cana!" Said Bisca

"Do not get off guard, have to protect the guild no matter people do not understand what it is to lose a friend, or suffer because their guild has been 's why we should not allow people like these to take our guild! " Said Cana

 **[Shakariki! Critical Strike!]**

Genmu shakariki sport launches its energy-laden wheels by cutting various shadows while Poseidon launches his harpoon through some

"Requip!" Said Erza, equipping herself with the armor of the sky - "Circle of Swords" screamed throwing several swords against the shadows, even she was exhausted to use much of her energy to stop the attack of Jupiter, if not for Daimon, she would probably be unconscious

* * *

Back in the guild Phantom ...

"Move! We have to destroy that giant crystal!" Said Natsu

"If we destroy the lacrima, Jupiter will not be able to shoot," said Ouja

"I will not let them do it. Did not I tell them?" Said the man

[Jupiter will shoot in 7 minutes]

"I do not have time to be fucking with you!" Shout Natsu screams as she lights the left fist in the fire and charges to the man.

The man widens his eyes a little and suddenly Natsu finds his left fist hitting on his own face sending him to fly.

"Natsu!" Shout Happy as he flies towards him

"What is happening?" Ouja said

"It hurts! What the hell again?" Natsu asked wondering why his hands were doing that.

"Natsu, we do not have time to fight this guy! You have to hurry and destroy Jupiter!" Shouted Happy shaking hands frantically.

"You damn moron!" Said Natsu charging towards the phantom mage again.

"Natsu listen to me!" Shouted Happy.

The man widens his eyes a little more but this time a red magic circle appears in front of him as Natsu loses control of his fire fist again, this time spinning in the air as the man then jumps to him and knees Sending Natsu flying back into the wall again

"Wait, do not tell me that this guy can control the fire," said Ouja, realizing the abilities of the phantom

[Jupiter fired in 6 minutes]

"I'm the manipulator of the element of fire, Totomaru," said the magician known as Totomaru

"One of those-that-is-me 4?" Natsu asked as he stopped again with his left eye closed.

"Natsu, he's one of Element 4! You just guessed the number 4!" I cry Happy being behind Natsu

"All the flames are under my control," Totomaru said.

"What did you say?" Said Natsu

"Whether it's an enemy or nature, all the flames are mine," said Totomaru

"My flames are nothing more than mine!" Declared Natsu

"Natsu, who cares about that? First you have to destroy the lacrima ... I'll take care of that guy, you destroy the lacrima" said Ouja by inserting a card

 **Sword vent!**

Ouja grip vein to know

"That guy knows how to control the fire, so your attacks will not be effective against him Natsu ... sorry for saying so, but we do not have time for this" said Ouja

"Daimon is right, we have to stop Jupiter," Happy said.

"Tsk, good," Natsu said calmly.

"Looks like they're in little trouble, little fairies," Totomaru said as suddenly, the crystal balls on the walls begin to light up.

The electricity shines in their respective place of color in the giant lacrima that begins to light. "

[Jupiter will shoot in 5 minutes]

"Jupiter is already active!" I spin happy

"Shit," grunted Ouja - "Natsu, hurry!"

"Okay, let's go Happy!" Natsu said as he starts to run towards the lacrima.

"I will not let you do it, Blue Fire!" Shouted Totomaru creating a red magic circle in front of him and literally fires a blaze of blue fire towards Natsu who began to absorb immediately taking Totomaru back in a bit of shock

"Oh, it's cold! I've never eaten fire like that before," Natsu said.

"I see ... So you're a slayer dragon I've heard rumors about. That means if I face you, we would be on an equal footing," said Totomaru

"Oi, do not get distracted" said Ouja quickly appearing at his side as he swings vena know to make a bar but the phantom reacts in time and dodges it - "Natsu fast and destroy that thing!"

"I know!" He shouted Natsu running towards the huge glass but before he wanted to take revenge on that wizard - "Hey, idiot ... you think this" Natsu said as he punched his fists and inflates his cheeks- "Karyū no ..."

"What are you doing Natsu?" I complain Ouja

"Fool, all the fires are under my control," said Totomaru as he puts his hands forward and creates a magic circle.

"... Tsuba! (Saliva / in other words the technique would be translated as Saliva of the fire dragon)" ends up shouting Natsu firing a saliva barrage at Totomaru whose eyes open and screams in shock and disgust at being struck by saliva

"Soaked ..." said Totomaru, his face covered with saliva

 **Strike vent!**

In that moment of distraction Ouja with metal horn in the hand strikes with forces to Totomaru throwing it against the wall

"* Laugh * You fell into the trap!" He mocked Natsu pointing to the phantom wizard

"Natsu, I hate to admit it but it was a good idea you did," said Ouja, raising his thumb

[Jupiter will fire in 2 minutes]

"This is not good!" Happy shout with small eyes and jaw wide open - "Jupiter is going to shoot!" I scream again flying frantically

"Natsu, we have to end this," Ouja said.

"You ..." Totomaru snarled off the wall with a furious look - "They made me mad!"

"Natsu I said it before but I will repeat it, let me finish it and you take care of the lacrima" said Ouja swinging veno to know

"Okay, let's begin," said Totomaru drawing his katana, disappearing and reappearing in front of Natsu in a quick blur, as he prepares to hit him.

However Ouja stands in the way blocking the attack as he quickly throws a kick right into the wizard's stomach

"I'm sorry, but your opponent is me" said Ouja turning his neck around

"Very well, I always wanted to test my skills against one of those new magicians with requip magic ... I hope you give me a good fight" said Totomaru

"I'll just tell you to be dazzled" said Ouja running towards the phantom wizard

Totomaru disappears again and appears again in front of him again swinging the sword as Ouja blocks it again and jumps over it. Totomaru jumps at him as both fight sword against sword

"Natsu!" Happy said

"Oh clear" Natsu said running towards the lacrima as he launches a blow but barely manages to make a small crack in it while grunting as he strikes again with strength, could not use his fire attacks without that phantom control it, he will simply have to do it Through brute force

"It's a shame. A zero like you can not destroy a great lacrima," Totomaru said.

"Do not be so sure, Ntsu is one of the strongest people in the guild," Ouja said as she pulls out a card - "Natsu let me give you a hand"

 **Advent!**

In the reflection of a lacrima Metalgelas appears releasing a roar

"What?!" Said Totomaru surprised

"Metalgelas, help Natsu to destroy the lacrima" ordered Ouja as the contract monster nodded and charged towards the lacrima

[Jupiter shoots in 1 minute]

"Very well now the second round" said Ouja with another card in hand ...

* * *

Back in the guild, the dark energy from before begins to gather around the Jupiter cannon while the GaohLiner was still biting it hard to make dents but was not enough to stop it

"This does not look right," Loke said with a look of terror on his face.

"Why are Natsu and Daimon taking so long ?!" Said Wakaba

"He must have run into some problems!" Said Orga

"I just hope that Natsu and nii-san are okay," Eternal said.

"Natsu ... Daimon, come on!" Said Erza

* * *

Returning with the Lord Phantom barracks

"This is not good! This is not good!" Shout Happy with a face full of terror and panic

[20 seconds until Jupiter shoots]

"* Laughter * Time is running out Fairy Tail, what are they going to do?" Said Totomaru

"This" said Ouja - "Natus, catch!" Shout as metal horn spear

Natsu unthinkingly takes the gun - "What am I supposed to do with this?" I ask

"You remember my attack together with Metalgelas, that is what you will do" said Ouja - "A double combination"

"I see, I like the sound of that," Natsu said as he wields metal horn

"Okay, it's time to end the show" said Ouja by inserting a card

 **Final vent!**

Metalgelas roared as a charge, Natsu took the signal and jumped on his arms as he was thrown with great force and speed towards the lacrima

"I will not let them do it!" Totomaru said on the verge of attacking

 **Final vent!**

"Hey?" Said Totomaru confused as suddenly Ouja appears facedown in front of him and holds him as both are thrown into the air as Biogreeza uses his tongue to throw them into the air

[ 3…]

Meanwhile Natssu charged with metal furnace fire as it continued to fly in the air - "Karyū no Omoi atsuryoku! (Heavy pressure of fire dragon)"

"I always wanted to make this move," said Ouja, releasing Totomaru for a few moments and holding him in another way. He places Totamaru's neck on his shoulder and grabs his thighs

"Hey, what are you doing?" Shout Totomaru unable to move

[ 2...]

"Take this Kinniku buster!" Scream Ouja landing heavily to the ground in a sitting position, causing damage to the neck, spine, and groin Totomaru

[1…]

At the same time Natsu hits the lacrima successfully creating a huge crack causing it to be destroyed in a pile of pieces

* * *

The shadows begin to recede while all the magicians and riders are distracted by looking at the cannon of Jupiter, which begins to explode as the GaohLiner recedes before the explosion hits him

"Look at that, the canyon!" Shout Bisca of joy

"They did it!" Said Alzack

"They managed to destroy Jupiter!" Scream Sorcerer like the rest of Fairy Tail screams in a shout of joy.

"Damn, Natsu, Daimon you two made us worry a lot about it" Genmu complained but deep down he was happy

"Nii-san," Eternal said with a sigh of relief.

"Daimon, Natsu ... they did it," Erza said with a smile.

"Not bad there, Natsu, Daimon!" Said Macao.

"Without Jupiter, we will somehow manage!" Said Laki.

"Now is our chance to turn them back!" Said Cana

"End the enemy!" Shouted Erza as the rest of the guild shout in agreement,

"I do not know why ... but why do I have the feeling that it's not over yet," said Orga

"I feel the same, I think this is not over yet," says Fifteen

* * *

As the smoke dissipates, the entire room is now in rubble, the roof destroyed allowing the bright sky to shine in the destroyed room.

"Incredible ..." said Totomaru lying on the ground as Ouja was standing near him and Natsu and Happy in a standing gear

"Natsu, these are you burning!" Said Ouja raising his thumb up

Natu smiles as does the victory sign but suddenly, the whole building begins to shake.

From the outer point of view, all the shadows suddenly begin to fly back to the Phantom Lord clan and begin to wander around it as the building begins to change.

"What the hell is going on?!" Scream Natsu

"It's bending over!" Happy said how effectively the ground beneath them began to bow,

"Are they planning to use that? This area is not ready," said Totomaru

"Ready?" Natsu said when the room shakes again

* * *

Outside…

"Now what are you planning?" Asked Lakia as all the magicians look up in shock and curious about what is going on in the Phantom Guild.

"It seems we were right," Orga said.

"What is that?!" Said Sorcerer

"You have to be kidding ..." Genmu said.

* * *

Back in ...

"The giant has awakened! It's over for you!" Said Totomaru with a smile

Natsu was on the floor with his face swollen and white, small eyes

"Natsu, resist!" Happy said

"No ... I can," Natsu said.

"Hi, tell us what's happening," Ouja said, lifting Totomaru off the ground.

"The time of its end to come, Fairy tail ... that is what is happening" said Totomaru

* * *

Back outside ...

"What the hell is that? I mean, they're joking ..." said Cana

"It's a giant ... A magical giant!" Said Loke

Before all the guild Fairy Tail was now the guild of Phantom Lord that now had become a giant! The shadows continued to surround him

[They should crawl and forgive, damn children. Then they will learn their place! Delight in despair until the end of their despicable lives!] Said Jose in the speaker

"Okay, I'm getting tired of your voice," Genmu said.

"It's not fair! Why the hell do bad guys always get the best stuff ?!" Said Poseidon crossing her arms

"It's not the time for that, Emily," Sorcerer said.

"If I had known that I was going to be transported in a parallel world full of magic and that my disguise would come true and I had to face a giant robot ... I would have disguised myself in some super super Sentai wick why that would be very good to have around now ! " Eternal said

"Wait, Kiba!" Shouting Orga as GaohLiner began to revolve around being mechanical

"It's true, with that train that Kiba has, we can win," said Loke

"I do not think so," Genmu said, drawing attention - "Although GaohLiner is powerful his weapons system is not strong enough to stop that thing"

Soon the shades fly back to the riders and magicians.

"The Shades are back!" Shout Alzack

"A giant and ghosts? What are they doing?" Asked Bisca questions.

"We have to focus on the shadows!" Cana says to prepare more of his cards

"Cana is right, there's nothing we can do about his guild." Natsu and Daimon will have to find a way to stop that thing themselves "said Erza

"This agrees that Daimon can do something, but ..." said Wakaba

"Natsu and the transports ..." said Macao

"Ahhhh ..." everyone groaned as his arms fell and went pale

"Who was the idea again to send the tarn with dizziness on a moving enemy base?" Genmu asked

"I think Natsu, he decided to go himself," he said.

"In addition Daimon is with him, in addition Kiba is technically close to them" said Eternal

"But wait a minute, did Kage, Gray, and Elfman, too?" Fifteen said

"Yes, now that you mention it, where are they?" Said Sorcerer but realized that someone else was not - "Wait! Where is Nala ?!" scream

* * *

"Fairy Tail is over," Totomaru said as he rose as he had recovered- "Nothing will ever stop us"

"That's what you think, when a villain says that means the hero still has the chance to win," said Ouja

"Yes, you will not come out," Natsu said before he felt like throwing up as he fell back on the floor - "UgH"

"Now that the dragon slayer is unable to eat uego, now I can eliminate them with my most powerful magic" said Totomaru creating a magic circle

"Natsu!" Shout Happy

"I'll blow them to pieces, Fairy Tail mages!" Scream Totomaru

"Shadow kick!" Appeared Shadowmoon throwing a dolable kick throwing the magician of lord phantom behind

"Brother!" Ouja said

"Sorry for the delay Daimon!" Said Shadow moon

"Another fairy tries to impose itself in my way, I will eliminate them" said Totomaru returning to prepare its magic

"Nala kick!" Shputed Nala appearing out of nowhere as he kicks down Totomaru right at the crotch

"Huh!" Scream Totomaru clutching the jewels of the family pain

"Take that, you idiot," Nala said.

"Nala!" Said Ouja in shock - "What are you doing here? It's dangerous"

"I am also a Wizard of Fairy Tail and I must help my family," said Nala

"You'll still be in trouble, youngster, for not hearing that you will not follow us, but it will be after you finish with this," said Shadow moon as she quickly pulled her father over protective side

"Damn girl" said Totomaru slightly screaming in pain - "Eh? ..." growls like all of an ice cream suddenly begins to cover it from head to toe "What ?!" Screams in shock when it becomes completely frozen.

"If you are a man ... fly to the sky and become a star!" Shouting Elfman appearing out of nowhere and whacking Totomaru frozen into the sky through a hole in the roof with his beastly reptilian arm.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Echoes Totomaru's voice out as he flies out of sight into the sky

"Gray, Elfman, you came too," Ouja said.

"Boys!" Natsu said as he stood up weakly

"Great!" Happy said

"You're so pitiful, Natsu-san," Gray said.

"If you're a man, then you should not get dizzy in the vehicles!" Said Elfman

"I do not understand," Nala said as a question mark appears over her head

"Neither do I" sighed Shadow moon - "The important thing is that we came to help them"

"So, these are the remains of Jupiter?" Gray asked

"Aye!" Happy said

"Good work there, you two," Gray said, lifting his thumb.

"Oh, it's stopped suddenly!" Natsu said, noting that Lord Phantom's headquarters no longer moves.

"I'll take a look outside!" Happy said

* * *

Outside the guild ... The giant's right arm was moving slowly, doing something in the air in front of him. As Fairy Tail magicians along with the riders continued their fight against the shadows, they realized that the giant seemed to be doing something.

"He's writing? No ..." Alzack said as he and Bisca continued firing their guns as they watched the stranger in the sky.

"That's ... No way!" Said Bisca.

"It's a magic circle!" Scream Laki

"A magic circle? That can not be good," Orga said.

. "Especially one of that size," Genmu said.

"That magic circle, which can not be ... Break of the abyss! ... But that's a forbidden magic!" Shout Erza

"At this rate, we will be in serious trouble! Magnolia itself will be destroyed in a wave of destruction," Loke said.

"What?!" Scream Eternal

. "Is that kind of Lord Phantom crazy?" Cry Sorcerer

"Oscar I need you to use your magic to take me where Daimon and the others are, they will need all the help they can," Genmu said.

"All right, hold on," said Sorcerer, inserting one of his rings

 **Teleport! Now! "**

A magic circle appears below Sorcerer and Genmu as they instantly disappear

* * *

Inside…

"... that's what they said!" Shouted Happy.

"What the hell ?! I do not think so!" Shouted Natsu in anger with his eyes wide and blank and his teeth sharp,

"This is crazy, it will kill innocent people if you do this!" Ouja said

"We have no choice but to separate and find the power to move this giant," said Gray Gray

"Heaven ... It's another problem," Elfman said.

At that moment, a magic circle of gold appears on the ground in front of the group

"Magic circle?" Gray said.

"Phantom?" Happy questions

. "No, I know that circle, it's ..." said Ouja as from the magic circle appear Genmu and Sorcerer

"Oscar, Lance" Happy said

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked

"I thought it would be better to get extra help to stop this thing than outside," Genmu said.

"They will also need all the help they can," Sorcerer said.

"I guess it makes sense, how are the others doing?" Said Ouja.

"It's okay so far," Genmu replied.

"Well, the more the better. Okay, then, let's go!" Said Natsu

"Yes!" Elfman, Gray, Nala and, the three riders say in unison.

* * *

Back outside the guild

Eternal cut in half a shadow in front of her, turning to her right to take two more and give

Poseidon shoots bullets of water hitting the shadows while Fifteen covers the rear

Gaoh in the GaohLinersiguen attacking the mobile base of Phantom but just manage to do damage

"Damn," grunted Gaoh of frustration.

Orga uses his sword by cutting a shadow that was going to attack Wakaba by the back

"Thank you!" Said Wakabai with a smile

Orga nods as her head turns again. Many others have realized this and look with astonished expressions as what seems like Lucy with Mirajane skin walks the battlefield towards the giant.

"Lucy?" I ask Eternal

. "No, those clothes, it's Mirajane, she must have used her transformation magic to make herself look like Lucy," Orga said.

"Now that you say it ... where's Lucy in?" Asked Poseidon.

"Probably taken to a place far from this battle for the security, And it seems that Negatos and the other taros went with her" said Orga

"You look for me not? Stop your attack on the Alliance right now!" Said Mirajane in Lucy's voice as she takes her hands out,

Mirajane do this by wanting to be of some help to the rest of the guild and hoping it will gain time, maybe.

"What is she doing?" Said Fifteen.

[Go away ... Damn impostor!] Jose's voice is heard through the loudspeakers.

Mirajane lowered her arms, surprised that her trick did not work.

[Ha! I knew from the beginning! I knew Lucy was not there] said Jose as Mirajane is transformed back to herself.

"Damn it ..." said Cana.

"He knows Lucy is not here? He knows and yet ... wait a second" Gaoh said as he realizes what was going on- "Shit!"

GaohLiner stops his attack as he heads back to the guild, Gaoh jumps landing on the ground ...

"What's happening, Kiba?" I ask Eernal

"Erza!" Shouting Gaoh as he cuts his way to a shadows and comes to the red-haired mage - "Lucy, where is it?"

"We have a security house on the edge of the city to be watched by Reedus. Why?" Said Erza

"Something will happen, I feel it, I'll come back," Gaoh said, returning to the GaohLiner leading to where Lucy was.

"Wait, Kiba!" Erza said but she had already left.

Mirajane continues to look towards the giant, hoping that her brother she did not know went there was fine. At that moment, a green magic circle appeared beneath her catching her by surprise

"Oh no!" I scream Cana while she and some others notice this, but it's too late, as she throws herself at her- "Look!"

Mirajane suddenly appears between two fingers of the giant's left hand which then holds firmly between her in what made her scream in pain.

[I hate girls like this, who try to trick me. Witness the last moments of his friend as I crush slowly] said Joseph.

"Look!" Cry out

"Damn it, what the hell ?!" Said Macao.

"Look at him!" Shout Wakaba

"Mirajane!" Shouted Orga as he clenched his teeth- "Jose, coward! Let her go!" Scream as I take forcibly one of Fifteen's lockseed and throws it into **Dandeliner**

"Aster!" Fifteen said before Orga took off towards the giant's hand to free Mirajane

. "RETURN MIRAJANE TO US!" Shout Orgade ira.

At that moment, a great mass of shadows appears in front of him and flies towards them

"Get out of my way!" Shout Orga cutting the shadows with his sword

 **Eceed charge!**

"HAAAAA!" Shouting Orga eliminating a massive number of shadows but they are seemingly endless numbers as a large group of them just took their place forcing it to stop

Then all the shadows begin to pass through them. Making him scream in pain as he unleashes from his armor the effects of the curse of the shadows

"Aster!" Scream Eternal

"Do not!" Scream Erza while the rest of the Fairy Tail magician looks in shock

When the last of the shadows passes through her body, Irga falls out of her vehicle as she turns back to normal, beginning to fall towards the lake, without even moving

"It does not move!" Said Cana.

"Do not tell me!" Said Poseidon

Aster's body soon falls into the water

* * *

Inside the lake

As Aster descended to the bottom of the lake the only thing he could do was watch as it sank ...

'I can not believe he's about to die ... I deserve it for doing something reckless like attacking Phantom alone' Aster thought - "No, it can not end like this ... I must go back and save my guild ... save Mirajane! Allow this'

 _ **Humans are pathetic creatures. We Orphnochs are the superior beings! Let's show them our power!**_

'That voice again ... It could be ... Could it be the Orphnoch side who was talking to me?' Aster thought

As he continued to sink, he realized that he was sprouting scales in his arms

'What's happening to me? Why are there scales in my arms? Unless ... "Aster thought as he felt his hands change. It was not that mysterious voice in my head the voice of my inner Orphnoch that has been awakened '

He felt a great pain as his whole body turned to ashes. Then his 'body' reappeared in a new form.

* * *

Outside the lake

"Aster!" Shouted Erza as he was about to jump towards the edge of the cliff to rescue his friend

But suddenly a shock where it came out of the water like a figure floated ...

[What is this?] José asked, looking closely

The figure was a sort of humanoid dragon of white ash. He had two prongs on his elbows with curved claws that resembled claws attached to his hands. On his chest my chest was covered by a vest of reptilian scales. His rstro had a mask with a human face but with two eyes on each side as on his forehead had a horn and two longer behind the head

"It can not be ..." Eternal said

"... Aster became ..." said Poseidon

"... An Orphnoch" ended Fifteen in shock

"Rwaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Aster released a great roar as everyone was surprised _**\- "**_ Eliminate _**..."**_ I speak in a sinister voice as everything turned in the dark

 **End chapter**

 **I am sorry if this chapter came out short but I hope it continues to please**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	30. Chapter 29:Fury Unleashed

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being scared by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before switching the entire guild out of the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai of]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple shade as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 29: Fury Unleashed**

A wild, savage fury filled the air. Fairy tail magicians like Phantom Lord's shades had stopped their fight as they had never felt such oppressive anger. The feeling felt dirty and lacking, but there was no escape from it. They could see tangible energy in the air, a red haze. They could feel the power of apprehension that threatened to consume them if they hesitated. They could hear the sinister noise of something they could not fully comprehend. Those moments felt like eternity.

"A-Aster?" Mirajane said as he saw before his eyes that one of his friends Aster Hiryu had become a draconian-looking ash-colored creature

"It can not be ..." Eternal said.

"... Aster became ..." said Poseidon

"... An Orphnoch" ended Fifteen in shock

"Rwaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Aster released a great roar as everyone was surprised

[Impossible, I thought they only used requip magic, it can not be that one of its members also know how to use magic Take over!] Said José in the speaker as in the cabin I look with surprise the transformation

" _**Eliminate ..."**_ Aster spoke with a sinister voice as he spread his wings and went propelled towards Phatom Lord, the shades approached the orphnoch and were quickly shattered by their claws

More Shade rushed through the humanoid dragon to pierce his body to weaken it but it seemed that nothing happened as the dragon Orphnoch continued to eliminate them, it was an uncontrollable fury ...

" _**Kill, kill, kill!"**_ Aster roared as he clipped his claws to the shades, gradually removing their numbers

Joseph mentally grunted at the force of the magician as he was able to fight without receiving the effects of exhaustion of his shades

Mirajane watched in amazement and shock as he saw the way Aster was acting like that of his brother Elfman when he tried to use his magic to his full potential ...

"Aster ..." murmured Mirajane sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile in the interior ...

"The man, Elfman, will protect Fairy Tail with his life!" Shout Elfman as he and Genm run through a hallway of the Phantom Lord guild.

As they continue to function Genm suddenly stops on their tracks

'What is this feeling of uneasiness as if something terrible just happened?' Genm thought before realizing that Elfman was still running- "Elfman waits!" yells.

Elfman steps on a stone tile as he continues to run without realizing that the tile then transforms into an eyeball that opens wide

"Oui?" A voice says as it echoes out

. "Hey?" Asked Elfman to turn around as then the Element 4 Sun member appears from under the floor by turning slightly to the right.

"Salut!" Greeting Sun casually with a movement of his right hand.

"Was he on the floor?" Genm asked

"Element 4?" Said Elfman as he tosses his coat revealing his dark red T-shirt.

"My name is Sol! Please call me Monsieur Sol!" Said Sol, presenting himself.

"At the perfect time, I'll force you to tell me how to stop this giant," Elfman said.

"Elfman, you have to be careful with this guy," Genm said.

" _Beast arm! Black bull!"_ Shouting Elfman turning his right arm into a large arm of black-coated beast

"Oh? Just your right arm? Are you sure?" Asked Sol, causing Elfman to growl and narrow his eyes at him. "Looks like the rumors are true," he said again as he moved his strange body from side to side.

'Rumors? What does Elfman have to do with just transforming his right arm? ' Genm thought doubtfully, "Did something happen?" I mumble

"I've had too much of your gossip!" Elfman shouting towards Sol

Sol jumps backwards as Elfman's fist shuts down on the ground and destroys him.

"Did not you have a little sister?" Asked Sol with a sinister look and shadow on his face, causing Elfman to raise his head to him wondering how he seems to know this.

At that moment Sun realizes Genm who jumps to his side with his gashacon bugvisor in his beamgun mode begins to shoot at him

"Non non non!" Schouted Sol as he twists and turns her body in the air making dodging the shots

"What about this guy's body? Is it made of rubber or something?" Genm questions himself in shock to this man's elastic body.

 _"Saber Dance!_ (Dance Arena) _"_ shout Sol evoking a swirl of sand around Elfman and Genm causing them to lose sight of the Sol as it appears behind them.

The two turn and look at him

 _"Roche concert_ !" Sol shouts causing the rocks below the two to explode upward in them, throwing them into the air and causing them to scream in pain.

The two managed to recover by chance the air and put back to ground

"Non, non, non" said Sol once more before disappearing underground and reappearing behind the two who noticed him.

Suddenly Sol wraps his body around the right leg and Elfman's arm

"Salut!" Said Sol

"Okay, that's weird! Are you some kind of human snake or something?" Genm asked

"It's really taking away our patience," said Elfman as he grabs him and tries to pull him out

"Non, non, non. Three nons and you are in a very sad state," said Sol

"Let go of me, monster Sun!" Shout Elfman of anger

"It's monsieur!" Corrected Sol while unrolling of Elfman and soon the delivery a rotating kick sending it to fly

"Elfman!" Scream Genm as he takes out a gashat and presses it

 **[Shakariki sport!** _ **(Upbeat Rock Music)**_ **]**

"The seriousness ... third advance!" Said Genm closing the lever, inserting the gashat and opening the lever again

 **[Gachan!]** **[Level Up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty kick! Migh ~ ty Actio ~ n X] [The Gacha!] [Shakariki, Shakariki! BAD! BAD! Shakatto, Rikitto, Shakariki Sports! (Upbeat Rock Song and Drum bang)]**

The sport gamer appears and becomes an armor forming Genmu level 3

"Oh!" Said Sol slightly surprised

"Let's see how you dodge this!" Genmu said inserting the gashat into the kimewaza slot

 **[Kimewaza! (Energy sound)**

 **[Shakariki critical strike!]**

Genm launches both Trick Flywheels charged with energy towards Sol

Element 4 of the earth once again uses its strange body to easily dodge each and every one of the Swing that the trick flywheel made towards it as one of the wheels was about to hit it but managed to dodge them in the last second

"Wow, you almost hit me but it was not enough. I was hoping for something better in you, Mr. Magpie requip" said Sol as he continues to dodge

Genme jumps to the side and kicks him, Sun jumps on him

 _"Roche concert!"_ Shouted Sol sending another run of stones to the rider sending him fly back through the opposite end of the aisle.

"Lance!" Shout Elfman as Genmu gets back on his feet

"Returning to Monsieur Elfman ... You failed in trying to decomple the transformation of the body and you lost control" said Sol again with a sadistic look on his face. Elfman looks down at the ground for a second before looking at him with anger

"Beast arm! Iron bull!" Shouted Elfman leaping toward him and turning his arm into the massive stone fist.

At that moment, a girl made of sand appears before Elfman, which makes him stop his attack and jump again with a look of astonishment on his face

"Lisanna!" Shout elfman

"Lisanna?" Said Genmu looking at the sand girl

"I apologize, but when I was grabbing beforehand, I read some of your memories," said Sol

'"He read Elfman's memory because he had held him? So it was good that I did not go to my' thought Genm

"Why you ..." Elfman growled in anger.

"What a cute little sister you have, I wonder where she is now?" Asked Sol, leaning behind the right shoulder of Lisanna's sand statue and putting his hands on it. His eyes suddenly widen with another sadistic look, "Oh, how rude of me. It's buried in the cold, dark ground, is not it, dark, right?"

Elfman returns his arm back to normal, Sol, suddenly in sight as Elfman has a sad look on his face as he continues to look down at the image of his little sister

"Oh, how sad ... how could you do such a heinous thing?" Said sol

'How could you do such a terrible thing?' Genm wondered, he began to join the points during the talks and realized what was happening ...

According to Oscar's account, Elfman's takeover magic can allow the user to transform all or part of his body into that of several monsters, according to what Sol said, and in theory Elfman tried to make a complete transformation but failure causing his sister Minor died in the process ...

Now he understood what was happening, Sol read Elfman's memories of that incident and now he was using it against him.

"Unhappy," Genm grunted, clenching both hands in fists, completely pissed off by the fact that someone would use such a traumatic experience to his advantage to weaken his opponent's will, which was not right, especially for Elfman!

Suddenly an angry scream from Elfman brought the rider back to reality as he looked ahead wondering what was going on. Elfman had summoned a magic circle in front of him as he continued to scream staring at the ceiling, all of a sudden yellow light appearing beneath him.

"Elfman?" Genm said

'You will not fool me ... I have to do this!' Elfman thought as he continued to scream

"What do you do if you make a mistake in completing the body transformation and you lose control?" "You forgot what you did the last time?" "No, no, no, you can not do that." Asked Sun as she invoked more similar-looking Lisanna's sand statues, this time giving them color with her hair was white just like her brother and sister, her red-banded tattoo on her left arm under her shoulder and she had a dress Dark red with a white neck bow.

All the Lisanna statues were in different positions, but Mirabab looked at Elfman with pain in their faces.

"Elf-niichan ..."

"How could you forget?"

"Than cruel!"

"Why?"

"Do not do it, Elf-niichan ..."

"Elfman, do not listen to them, they are not really your sister!" Genm yelled but Elfman seems to ignore this, however when the light goes out and falls on his right knee holding his right arm, pain etched on his face to see and hear all Lisanna.

"You should not try to do what he can not handle. It seems that his magical power has weakened considerably," said Sol says as he has the Lisanna gather around Elfman.

"Enough, enough, stop using that cowardly trick to hurt him!" yelled Genm pulling a gashat

"Non, non, non. You're not going to ruin my fun requip magician!" Said Sol turning to him as he summons a magic circle in front of him, suddenly the ground beneath the rider shoots up into his chest, then slowly begins to wrap the rest of his body, preventing him from moving While his arms are stretched outwards

"Damned!" Genm said trying to move but it was difficult

. "I will deal with you later, Monsieur, but for now, I will deal with Monsieur Elfman," said Sol.

"You're a coward! How dare you use your most painful memory against him!" Shouted Genma of anger.

"Monsieur requip this is the war" replied Sol with a slight laugh - "And I will use whatever means I have to make sure that Phantom Lord is victorious. Once you are done with it, I will read your memory and see it What painful memories can I put when using against you

"Elfman! Fight her! Do not listen to anything she says!"

But the rider is unable to finish the sentence since it is completely wrapped by the earth

"Now that I take care of him, let's see how our friend is," said Sol, looking at Elfman.

"Lance is right ... If you're a man fight me fairly, fist against fist!" Said Elfman

"If I'm a man, you say?" Said Sol with a sadistic look - "Non, non non ... I can not let that happen.I will not let anyone who has no right to question the manhood of others" raised both hands as Lisanna's statues returned to be sand and were accumulating In a whirlwind to the arms of Sun while he made an angry expression- "Garbage like you who killed his own sister!" _Platre Somate_ (Sonata of plaster!) "

From the magic circle came an arm of stone as an impact against Elfman straight toward the wall

* * *

Abroad…

A loud explosion was heard on one of the walls of the Phantom Lord clan, Mirajane looked at the source of the explosion and saw his younger brother lying on the wounded floor ...

"Elfman!" She cried

Elfman slowly opened his eyes as he heard the voice of his older sister

"What?" Said Elfman rising to see Mirajane trapped and a strange creature attacking the shades but he was more focused on his sister being here - "Why? Why are you there? Nee-chan!"

"Oh? So she's your older sister?" Which means she was once the dreaded Demon, Mirajane-sama? " Said Sol as his eyes lit up in the darkness - "He lost a lot of magical power ... What a pity! And who could be to blame for it?"

Elfman clenched his teeth as Sun's words affected him, it's true, it's his fault that this will happen ...

"She is being punished for trying to deceive us, and it will not be long before she is crushed," Sol said. "Although I am surprised that this requip magician can also do magic take over, as it was called ... ah clear Aster"

"Aster," Elfman said as he saw the Orphnoch ending the shades without mercy.

"Oh and it turns out that he's also losing control of his power as it happened to you mousier Elfman, let's see what will happen ... I bet Aster would kill Mirajane the same way you killed your younger sister Lisanna" mocked Sun

"Flee ... Flee Elfman!" Shout Mirajane

"Release Nee-chan!" Shout elfman

"You'll lose your big sister right in front of your eyes, just like your younger sister, and that's because you're an impotent mage who does nothing but talk nonsense about manhood!" Said Sol as a magical circle appears in front of him and causes gravity to increase causing Elfman unable to rise from the pressure- "As a gentleman, I can not forgive you.I will give you eternal suffering ... Seal of Magic, Merci la Vie! to the life)"

Elfman screams in pain as his body suffered

"You will become one with the earth and you will continue wandering for eternity within your own unpleasant memories!" Said sun

"Do not!" Shout Elfman as before his eyes passed images of his past as now he looked at himself in the past as the whole place was covered by a haze

He could see himself when he was a child crying on a grave

" _Elf-niichan" heard a voice as a young Lisanna rebelled_

"Lisanna!" Elfman smiled as he crouched to embrace her - "How did you appear ..."

To her surprise Lisanna pierced her body like a ghost. Realizing that it was just a memory, I slowly looked at his past self.

" _Cheer up, Elf-niichan," Lisanna said._

" _It's my fault ... It's my fault that my parrot died!" Young Elfman cried_

" _No, it is not!" Said Lisanna, consoling him - "It is not your fault, Elf-niichan. Every living thing dies at some point, after all"_

" _Every living thing ... dies?" Said the young Elfman_

" _Yes, that's the way it is, but as long as you remember, that bird will always live in your heart," Lisanna said._

"Inside my heart ..." said Elfman remembering those words but his young version I do not accept and pushes Lisanna

" _Do not talk as if you understand me!" Shout the young Elman running away_

" _Elf-niichan!" Said Lisanna_

"It's enough ..." Elfman said as he started to see his young sister crying - "Eh, I did not want ... At that time I ..." I slightly looked away as a young version of Mirajane

" _Skies" was what she said as she disappeared in the fog just like Lisanna_

"Nee-chan" Elfman said as I was now seeing another memory was not in the park where Lisanna was standing next to Nats and Happy

" _Fighting again?" Said Lisanna_

" _Ah ... Lissana, are you back?" Said Natsu surprised_

" _Natsu has eaten my fish!" Happy said enfadad or_

"Wait ... this moment ..." Elfman said before seeing his past self next to Mirajane who looked different, wore black clothes and a red bow in his hair

" _Hey Lisanna, we have a job to do!" Said the young Elfman_

" _But did not we just get back?" Lisanna asked_

" _It's class S too! We'll try on it," said young Elfman_

" _That's unfair!" Shouted Natsu knowing that she could do a S-class mission while he could not_

" _What kind of work is it?" I ask you, Happy._

" _Natsu wants to come with us ... It would be a good experience for you," said Mirajane._

" _You're serious, I'm against it. A man must protect his family by himself," said young Elfman_

" _Do not be like that! Take me with you too!" yelled Natsu_

"No! Do not go!" Elfman shouted to his past as he ran towards them - "Or at least take Natsu with you!"

As Elfman ran his memory, he moved farther and farther away. Soon the next memory appeared as Elfman saw the place covered with fire and destruction as he stared with terror.

* * *

Back in the real world Elfman was covered with cement as his eyes were blank as he relived his memories

"Elfman! Resist!" Shouted Mirajane to his younger brother - "Elfman!"

* * *

Back in the memories of Elfman, the magician watched a city covered by fire

" _Elfman!"_

Elfman turned around when he heard the call of his older sister and saw a huge beast covered in the shadows while his eyes glittered. Elfman's eyes widened.

"That ... I am ... I" he said in shock.

" _Elfman, control yourself!" Shouted Mirajane as he held his sore arm_

" _Mirajane!" Shouted a green and pink bird approaching her, his body shining as it turned out it was Lisanna- "I've evacuated all the villagers, what happened?"_

" _Flee, Lisanna," said Mirajane - "I was not careful. Elfman tried to protect me by trying to take a take on the beast"_

" _So ..." Lisanna said in surprise._

" _His magical power was too great, Elfman has gone mad," Mirajane said._

" _Oh no! ..." Lisanna lifted her older sister on her shoulder. "What about Elf-niichan?"_

" _If he does not recover his reason soon, it will be controlled by the Beast" Mirajane explained as the creature was in front of them_

 _Lisanna released her sister as she slowly approached her possessed brother._

" _Lisanna, what are you doing ?!" Said Mirajane_

" _Elf-niichan, what's wrong with you? I'm your little sister, Lisanna ... Have you forgotten Mirajane too?" Said Lisanna trying to get her brother back to herself - "It's not possible that you forgot us, right Elf-niichan? Why do we love you so much, nii-chan!"_

 _The creature's eyes flinched as if trying to remember_

'Lisanna, it's no use,' thought Elfman, looking at his memories. 'Run!' yelled

 _The creature raised his arm high to crush his younger sister but Lisanna did not move, simply raising his arms as a shield._

" _So let's go home, okay? Elf-niichan," Lisanna said with a smile._

 _However the creature hit the floor where Lisanna was throwing her into the forest and possibly ending her life, even as everything was silent, you could hear the cries of Mirajane_

Elfman looked at her memory as tears rolled in her eyes as she watched the little sister shoot out into the woods. He falls to his knees as he pats his right fist against the ground as another memory appeared, it was raining as his other I was on the floor in the grave of his younger sister, crying while Mirajane was at his side

" _It's my fault ..." Said the young Elfman - "It's my fault that Lisanna ..."_

"It's _not your fault" Mirajane said - "Lisanna told you, right? All living things die sometime."_

" _You were listening to us, neechan?" Said Elfman_

" _Lisanna will live forever in our hearts, will not she?" Said Mirajane_

 _Elfman looked at her older sister as she held back tears._

" _So, let's live fully! For the memory of Lisanna!" Said Mirajane escaping her tears_

* * *

In the real world, Elfman escaped a tear as his body was almost covered by cement

'Nee-chan ... Lisanna,' thought Elfman as she regained consciousness as she heard the screams of her older sister

"Elfman! Resist!" Mirajane said trying to raise his arm towards him - "I can not ... lose you too!" I speak beginning to cry

"Now, it's time to end" declares Sol

"Why?" Said Elfman

Sol turned around in surprise - "Oh?"

Elfman's body was covered by his magical energy breaking his cement prison- "I swear I would never see you again!" So, why are you crying now ?! " Shouted as his whole body was covered by an intense light

"Do not do it Elfman! You can not!" Shout Mirajane

"WHO DID YOU CRY ?!" Shout elfman

"It's impossible! You can not do a full body takeover!" Said Sol in shock before retreating to see a purple magic circle

Mirajane watched with astonishment, the same was the Orphnoch when he stopped his anger at seeing the intense light

" _**Elf ... man ..." he**_ said.

"Incredible," said Sol before seeing a huge beast - "No, it can not be ... this is"

"A Full Body Take Over" ended Mirajane's phrase - "Beast Soul"

"RWAAAAHHHHHHH!" Rugi Elfman as the beast has resurfaced

* * *

'Damn it, what's going on out there?' Genmu thought, still trapped in that rocky grave. I did not know how much time had passed. All he knew was that while he was trapped in this member's rock tomb Element 4 Sun was probably continuing his torment and whipping Elfman-'I hope Elfman, this well '

Soon he could hear the sound of a fight outside and it did not sound good at all, although that was it, he could not hear a voice or see who was winning. He could only hope that Elfman had the strength to get ahead in the end and beat Sol.

'Damn it, if I could just move, I'd find a way out of this problem' Genmu thought.

Suddenly, the rider could feel his carcasa stone shake violently, as if something very big was happening outside

"What's going on ?" He asked himself.

Protoshing something abruptly into the carcass destroying the stone where Genm was sealed, sent flying out of it while hitting the ground and pulling back a couple of times.

"Finally!" Genmu said to himself as he looked forward to see what was happening.

"Platre Sonate!" Shouting Sun in the air as he summons a solid stone fist from his magical circle and sends him down the hall, hits the fist at the target and explodes sending dust and debris to the rider unable to say just what the Sun was aiming at.

"What the fuckin 'world is going on here?" I ask Genmu, only then something jumps out of sight through the smoke and the land right in front of the Sun that is terrified by it.

Genm took a good look at what it was and gasped in shock, a huge creature with imposing, large, long clawed arms, covered in thick dark red skin with a dark green abdomen and pectorals Prominent in the middle. White hair that looks like mane, pointy ears and canine teeth, and a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, from a plaque on the forehead. His legs are smaller compared to his large arms and torso, with dark hooves, and also a pair of protuberances that spring from his shoulders, similar in appearance to the horns, the creature also appeared to have the pants

"What the fuck ?!" Genmu said as suddenly the creature begins to pound his fists down on Sun sending dust and flying debris with every blow

"Non! Non non!" Shouted Sun with each blow delivered.

Eventually, the creature finally stopped as Sun fell, hit hard and had marks of blows all over the face

"Ooh ... Oui ..." said Sol whining out as he fell to the ground

The sol-pink soul begins to fly out of his body - "Je t'aime ... (I love you)"

However he was seized by the creature before he could fly and literally pushing back into his body while the creature collects Sun in his hand

"Non, at least let me fall unconscious," said Sol now crying in terror as rivers of tears flow in his as he has his hands pushing against his cheeks

Sun screams before the creature starts hitting him to the ground again.

"What in the world is that thing? And where is Elfman?" Asked Genmu looking around, when suddenly a familiar female voice screams

"Elfman!"

Capturing the attention of a hole in the wall at the end of the hall. The rays of the sun shining through him meaning that led to the outside.

"That voice ... Mirajane?!" Genmu said

The creature stops and turns its head towards the hole, once again the pink soul of Sun flying from its body

"Au revoir ... (goodbye)" said Sol

The creature drops Sun to the ground and runs with incredible speed into the hole and jumps through it, Genmu quickly follows him and reaches the hole in the wall. Escape a gasp in shock from what she sees, Mirajane, trapped between the fingers of this giant giant robot of the guild Phantom Lord with the creature looms over her.

"Mirajane ..." Genm said before his attention changed as he was about to attack the creature and rescue Mirajane, when something happens that surprises him. The creature pushes one finger away with its incredible strength and grabs Mirajane on its other arm in a protective way

"... The creature is ... wait a second ... is ... Elfman?" Genmu asked, "Then ... could he be able to overcome his past to perform a full body Take Over take control and control of the creature? Must have done to save Mirajane 'he thought as he listened to the brothers' conversation

"I'm sorry, nee-chan," said the creature in Elfman's voice. "You must never have wanted to see me like that again, because I could not control you, Lisanna ..."

"You still control your mind?" Mirajane asked

"But I did not know what else I could do," Elfman said, showing his eyes as he controlled his body - "I had to make myself strong to protect you and Fairy Tail!"

Mirajne hugged her brother - "Lisanna's death was not your fault. You gave everything to try to protect us back then"

"But fail ..." said Elfman returning to his normal appearance - "Lisanna died"

Mirajane put his head on his brother's chest to reassure him - "I'm still alive" she said

"Nee-chan," Elfman said.

"We decided together, remember? Living in their place, working as hard as we could ..." said Mirajane

Elfman's eyes began to close as tears fell uncontrollably - "Nee-chan! I'm so grateful that you're okay!" I scream in a great cry

"And how does crying help someone?" Said Mirajne with a funny smile

"But! ..." Elfman sobbed even in her crying

"Thank you, Elfman ..." Mirajane said.

Genmu escaped a slight smile under his helmet to see the scene

A familiar groan of pain behind the rider and makes him turn around to see Sun pushing himself on his feet, the man barely able to stand his body as he starts to stumble away

"I ... I have to get out of here ..." Sol said to himself before feeling a hand grasping his shoulder

"Where are you going?" Genmu asked causing Sun to turn around in fear when he saw the rider by his side.

"Oh, Mr. Magician requip, you have seen what I did for your friend M. Elfman? I help you overcome your fear and-" said Sol of Fear

"How dare you?!" Screamed Genmu making Sol stop talking and look at him with an expression of terror as he begins to whimper- "First, make Elfman relive his painful memory about killing his Own sister, and then Phantoms have the nerve to jeopardize his other sister, his only family left? "

Sol begins to turn white when hearing the voice of anger of the rider

"I'll make sure you and your damn teacher pay for what they've done!" yelled Genmu inserting his gashat into the slot Kimewaza

 **[Kimewaza! (Energy sound)**

 **[Migthy critical strike!]**

Genm performs a strong blow right into Sun's stomach by throwing him several meters, then the rider jumps as his body rotates by performing an energy kick and launches towards Sun extending his right leg out with a shout of war.

"Non ~ non non!" Scream Sun of terror as the impact of the rider creates an explosion in which the member of Element 4 flies out of him charred and hits the ground a few feet and fall unconscious.

"Au revoir son of a bitch," Genmu said, standing up and looking at the body of the unconscious Sun- "2 down, 2 left"

But soon I change when I hear a roar.

" _**Rwahhhhhh!"**_ R

The rider ran back into the hole.

"Mirajane!" Scream Genmu as he jumps over them,

Mirajane hears the familiar voice and turns to see Genmu in front of her- "Lance" says

"You're good?" Genmu asked

"Yes," Mirajane responds with a nod- "I'm fine, thanks to Elfman"

"How did you get here?" Genmu asked

"Jose teleported me here after I tried to cheat him conviritnedome in Lucy and I was going to crush. Luckily Elfman was able to control his full body take over and rescued me after defeating Sun," said Mirajane.

'Well, not really, but there's no need to mention it' Genmu thought in his head with a bead of sweat but his thoughts were cut off when I heard a roar

The rider and hermons turned around as they could see an Orphnoch for Genmu's surprise

"An Orphnoch?" Genmu said

" _**Rwahhhhh!"**_

"Aster, stop ... I'm fine, you can calm down," Mirajane said.

"Wait, you said that creature is Aster!" Said Elfman of surprise the same Genmu

"I tried to rescue myself but the Shades were too many and they fell into the water and then it became that thing and began to destroy the shades like a wild beast" explained Mirajane

" _**Rwaaaaahhhhh!"**_ Roared the Orphnoch

"Aster, it's us" shouted Gemu disabling his armor

" _**Lan ... ce?"**_ Said the Orphnoch

"I'm a friend ... and Mirajane is safe, you do not have to get angry, everything is fine" said Lance

The Orphnoch looked to Mirajane who is safely next to Elfman's side

" _**Look ..."**_ said the Orphonch before holding his head and roaring in pain as his body turned ashes and fell

"Aster!" Shout Mirajane

Elfman hurries and catches the boy who had returned to normal

Lance approached his body and checked it with a sigh of relief - "Only unconscious, that's good news"

"Aster is a man, I get back to being who I was thanks to the words of his friends," said Elfman with a smile

Lance was staring in astonishment as he was debating something - "If Aster could become an Orphnoch, that means ..."

"Lance happens," said Mirajane, breaking the thoughts of the player rider

"No, nothing, just thinking about some things," Lance said.

At that moment, Mirajane seems to notice something as she turns around

"What is it, Nee-chan?" Elfman asked.

The three saw the other side of the giant, as well as the magic circle of Abismo rupture that is still being realized

"The giant is not moving so fast ..." said Mirajane.

Lance and Elfman gasp at the realization that she was right

"The forbidden magic of the four elements ... breaking the Abyss ... The four elements: fire, water, wind and earth ..." Mirajane said in her thoughts about what she was saying, , Gasping as he realizes that, as Elfman and Lance turn to- "Elfman, Lance, how many of the Element 4 are left?"

"Hmmm, um ..." Elfman said with a bead of sweat, turning his head to think about it.

"First was Totomaru, who was the fire." And now Sun was the land, said Lance

"So there are two more?" Said Elfman

"As I supposed it! Every time we defeat one of them, the giant's moves are getting slower!" Said Mirajane

"Why is that?" Elfman asked

"Wait, this giant is being fed by the magic of element 4 members?" Said Lance.

"Exactly, it is being fed by the four elements. If we can defeat the whole element 4, we can stop the magic!" Said Mirajane

"For real?!" Said Lance.

"We must hurry and stop the rest. They must be somewhere inside the giant!" Said Mirajane

"Natsu, Gray, Daimon, Oscar, Kage and Nala are inside! Natsu with Oscar and Daimon, and Gray with Kage and Nala, with a bit of luck meet the other members and make them fall!" Said Lance.

"Wait, Nala is inside too, it's very dangerous" Mirajane said, Nala was just a little girl

"She'll be fine, remember Kage is with her," Lance said.

"Yes, Kage is a real man and will protect his daughter until the end, just as I did when protecting you Nee-chan," said Elfman

"We also know that Nala is not an ordinary child, and she can defend herself," said Lance.

* * *

In another part of the giant ... Rain clouds appear on the giant out of nowhere as it begins to rain. Shadowmoon with Nala on his back jumps up through broken glass in a landing window on one knee with his left hand on the floor, Gray followed him after climbing up through him when the two are in the party Superior of one of the shoulders of the giant. The three look at each other and notice something strange

"Was it raining before?" Gray asked

"It's strange, there was not a single cloud in the sky do they come from?" I asked Nala

"Drop by drop ..."

"That voice ... Juvia!" Said Shadowmoon turning the same gray

The three turned around and saw Element Juvia member walking slowly toward them with a pink umbrella in their left hand as they had to open up to protect themselves from the rain

"Okaa-san!" Nala shout of joy as he shadows Shadowmoon to embrace Juvia. But something was not normal

"Nala, watch out!" Scream Shadowmoon holding the girl in time like a blade of water pierced the ground where Nala was

"Okaa-san?" asked Nala

"Juvia is the woman rain, one of the elements 4. Drop by drop," Juvia said in a monotone voice. Before lifting her eyes revealing that they were completely white as if influenced by something - "And my mission is to eliminate the members of Fairy Tail"

Shadowmoon watched with astonishment as something happened to her - "Juvia ..." thought how terrible something was going to happen right now

 **End chapter**

 **I am sorry if this chapter came out short but I hope it continues to please you**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	31. Chapter 30: The End of Elements 4

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster was drinking a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being frightened by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before switching the entire guild out of the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai of]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple shade as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 30: The End of Elements 4**

Natsu, Ouja, and Sorcerer ran through the hallways of Lord Phantom's guild as Happy flew near them.

"I just thought of something good, Happy! Daimon! Oscar!" Natsu said as he continued to run.

"What?" Ask the ones mentioned while they look at it.

"If we hit Jose, then that would end the fight, right?" Natsu asks, suddenly, Happy fails and falls from the sky while Sorcerer stumbles and almost falls, due to Natsu's commotion saying something like that would be easy.

"Natsu ..." Daimon said equally surprised but did not react much

"Natsu, are you crazy ?!" Shouted Sorcerer recovering from the stumble as Happy appears again between them with an angry look on his face.

"What are you saying, Joseph is as powerful as our own teacher? Someone like you could never beat him Natsu!" Shout Happy

"But the old man is not here, so who else is going?" Natus said with his lips angry with Happy looking down at him.

"Yes, well, I do not even have the power to accept it if it's as strong as the Master, Natsu!" Said Ouja

"If the three of us are going to fight him he would be suicidal!" Cry Sorcerer

"Natsu, idiot, I was trying not to think about that, but you reminded me!" Shouted Happy causing the other three to stop and look at him confused except Sorcerer who realized it too.

"What?" Natsu asked, really confused.

"Hey?" Ouja said

"It's true ... The master is gone ..." Sorcerer said with a sad look under his mask

"Yes ... And no matter what happens in this war, in the end Joseph will ..." said Happy as his arms limps down and he has his eyes closed.

Just then Natsu puts a hand on his head making Happy look at him to see a smile on his face

"I'm here, right?" Natsu asked, suddenly returning the sad face of Happy Happy again as he cheers out

"Aye!" Happy said

And the two still work.

Ouja shakes his head at the fun before talking to his friend

"Oscar, never lose hope ... even the impossible can be possible if you give 100% of everything ... I assure you that this war will end" he said

"Yes," Sorcerer nodded as the two riders continued their careers after them.

Finally, the four are in a huge room with pillars holding green glass beads on top of them on either side of a very wide carpet.

Suddenly, an explosion of translucent air flies toward the four Natsu callers and the riders in the air as they fall back down onto the ground, Natsu landing on the back of his head while Sorcerer lands right on the butt and Ouja lands on his feet on the floor.

Translucent air flies around and in front of the staircase that precedes them turns into a tornado.

"The sorrow!" A voice says as Natsu and the riders look at the tornado.

The Tornado scatters and reveals to Aria that she is looking at the ground- "The wings of the flame and the mages requip, trimmed ... Falling to the ground Ah, and all that remains is the corpse of three fairies!" He said

"Huh?" Natsu asked angrily with her eyes blank and a raised left fist.

"One of the members of Element 4 looks like wind," Ouja said.

"Natsu, Daimon, Oscar !, is definitely one of the 4 elements!" Said Happy confirming the suspicion of the serpent-themed rider.

Aria finally looks up at the two revealing tears that flow down her face- "My name is Aria, I am at the top of Element 4 And I have come to hunt them!" He said

"Why are you crying?" Sorcerer asked with a sweat.

"A wind mage? I'm already used to you," Natsu said, tightening his right fist and narrowing his eyes.

"Erigor is nothing compared to him!" Happy said

"Yes, I have the feeling that this guy is not going to be an easy take as Erigor was" said Ouja

* * *

In another part of the giant ...

"It drips, drips, drops ..." Juvia said in a monotone voice - "Juvia is the rain woman, one of the Element 4. Drip, drip, drop"

"Juvia, it's me Kage ..." said Shadowmoon trying to talk to the blue haired woman but was interrupted as elusive another water blade

"Juvia's mission is to eliminate Fairy Tail mages," Juvia said.

"Okaa-san," Nala said.

"Hey Kage, did not you tell me she's the girl you met on the mission in relation to Nala? Are not they supposed to be a couple or something?" Said Gray

"Well I would not say we're a couple, we're just friends but Nala sees us as if we were her parents, but ..." Shadowmoon said as she saw Juvia's eyes as she was completely white - 'Those eyes, do not tell me she ...'

" _Water Lock!"_ Said Juvia holding his right arm out as he summons water that traps Gray, Shadowmoon and Nala a massive bubble.

"What?" Said Shadowmoon while Gray and Nala were unable to breathe and gasped, creating bubbles.

"Juvia remove Fairy tail" Juvia said

"Juvia!" Shouted Shadowmoon

Juvia's eyes blinked as they returned to normal - "Kage?" Said as he looked at the rider and then at Nala - "Nala!" Gasping with sweat flying from his face. "I must release them fast or ..."

" _**Seigyo (control) ..."**_

Juvia's eyes turned white as her expression of concern shifted to a neutral

"Juvia obeys," she said.

'I have to do something' thought Shadowmoon as he reaches his satan know

At that moment Gray screams as he freezes the solid water and Shadowmoon cuts her, destroying the ice and freeing the three of him

"Gray, Nala, are you all right?" Said Shadowmoon Water as he kneels beside Gray in his left hand holding his chest in pain

"Damn!" Gray said in anger as he stood up.

"Okaa-san" Nala said as a tear formed in her eyes as she breathed calmly

"They escaped from the gate of Juvia with their own power? Interesting" said a new voice

Shadowmoon and Gray looked at the origin of the voice and in one of the rubble was with a young white-haired bone with green right eyes and red left, wore a black jacket showing his bare chest, black baggy pants and sandals, had A sharp-edged smile as she watched Fairy Tail magicians with amusement

"Another one of them," said Shadowmoon

"Are you one of Elements 4?" Questions Gray

"That's what you wanted but no," said the young man as he got up - "I am Ningyōtsukai (puppeteer), mind control master and wizard of Phantom Lord, at his services" speak with a slight mocking bow before looking up - Thought that two of the elements would have been defeated, but do not underestimate Juvia and Aria "

"Two, which means that one of the others took another member of Element 4. That's good to hear," Gray said as Shadowmoon nods his head in agreement while still keeping his eyes on Juvia.

"Wait, you're controlling Juvia's mind!" Said Shadowmoon realizing this

"Eh?" Gray said confused

"Oh so you noticed" said Ningyōtsukai with slight surprise

"He suspects the way Juvia acted, there's no doubt he's under a control spell or something," said Shadowmoon

"Dude, are you serious?" Gray said thinking it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard

"Listen Gray may you or the rest of the guild may not trust Juvia but I know how she really is through her eyes. She just wants to have friends or someone special in her life for that ..." said Shadowmoon raising his sword by apntando Lord Phantom's pelvic wizard - "I'll kick that guy's ass to rescue my dear Juvia!"

"Ka ... ge ..." murmured Juvia as a small pink tinge embellished her cheeks

"Nala please look for a place to hide" said Shadowmoon

"But Otou-san," Nala said.

"No buts, it's dangerous ... now look for the place to hide and wait for when you leave" said Shadowmoon with concern - "I know you're strong but you're still a girl, leave it to me" I look slightly at the girl as she smiled under her mask - "I promise to rescue your Kaa-san"

Nala watched as she nodded and went to hide between some walls

"Gray," Shadowmoon said to the ice wizard. "I need you to hold Juvia with your ice magic while I deal with that idiot to break his spell of control over her."

Gray nodded. "Okay, I'll try not to hurt her." speak with a smile. "I'll help you save your girl, that's what friends do."

"Oh blah blah ... we can end the talk and start with the action" said Ningyōtsukai in a boring voice

"You want action because you will have it!" Gray said as he began to take off his shirt and squeezed his left fist tightly

"As Daimon would say ... Let's make this a showy show!" Shout Shadowmoon charging forward

"Juvia, take care of the magician requip" ordered Ningyōtsukai

"Juvia eliminate the requip magician _Water Slicer,_ " Juvia said, creating a blue magic circle in front of her and sending several water sheets flying from her.

"Behind me!" Shout Gray getting in front of the rider- " _Ice make: Shield!"_

Gray summons an ice shield in front of him that blocks most of the water blades, but some lose the water completely and fly towards one of the horns of the giant, impacting and cutting it completely by surprising the rider and the ice wizard

"Juvia's water jets are high-powered, which can even cut through steel. I'm surprised they were able to defend themselves from others, anyway, surrender or regret it," says Ningyōtsukai

"Your!" Said Shadowmoon balancing his sword creating a direct power cut to Lord Phantom's wizard

"Juvia protégeme" ordered Ningyōtsukai

Juvia nodded as she got in the middle of the attack cutting her but not in the way they waited,

"What the hell?" Gray said in shock from what he saw.

"Juvia's body is made of water ... Yes ... It drips, drips, drops ..." said Juvia, the parts of her body that are torn showing water.

"Hahahahaha, good try hadita but with Juvia under my command you'll have to go over it if you want to reach me" mocked Ningyōtsukai causing the rider grunted in anger

"Hey tell me one thing because you're controlling the mind of one of your guild mates?" Said Gray

"Good question and I'll respond, it was all thanks to your friend requip" said Ningyōtsukai pointing to Kage - "Since Juvia met him he has been acting different than usual, at first we ignored it but when we attacked your guild she did not want to participate, at Investigating that she had worked together with a wizard of fairy tail, Jose-sama thought that Juvia could betray us and that's why as a backup she asked me in person to put an obedience spell on her so she did not betray us "

"Bastard" Shadowmoon growled very angry, Gray also felt the same

"Very well Juvia, attack!" I order Ningyōtsukai

"Juvia obey, splash _of water!"_ Said Juvia accumulating in his hand water that shoots him to a great pressure

Shadowmoon and Gray dodge the attack as the ice wizard prepares to attack

"Ice Make Battle Ax!" Screamed Gray sending his attacks to Juvia, again without any effect, as they simply went through his body made of water.

"Try again and again, but nothing will change, against Juvia, physical attacks are ineffective" mocked Ningyōtsukai, Shadowmoon sent a burst of energy towards the silver magician but again Juvia blocks the attack with his body - "Neither They can attack me while she protects me ... true Juvia? "

"Yes, dripping, dripping, falling," Juvia said in a monotonous voice.

Gray grunts in annoyance - "She's tough ..."

"You can not defeat Juvia, you have the opportunity to save yourself. Bring us to Lucy Heartfilia please, if you do, maybe Master Jose will retire" said Ningyōtsukai

"Shit!" Shout Shadowmoona taking a step forward- "Hey, do not give me that shit, we're both beyond the point of withdrawal."

"It's true, besides Lucy is our ally! Let's give up our lives before handing it over to you!" Said Gray

"Give up your life?" Said Ningyōtsukai beginning to laugh - "Seriously Fairy Wizards are idiots, sacrificing their lives just to save a person. Okay if you insist, it will be the hard way ... Juvia ... _Seigyo kanjō: Ikari_ (Control of emotions: Go to)"

Juvia's eyes glowed red before she suddenly screams in pain as she holds her head in surprise

Juvia screams as she holds her head down and swings left and right. "What a pain! What a fate so hard! My heart ... My heart feels it will tear!

"Juvia!" Shouted Shadowmoon

"Damn you do to her ?!" Shout Gray to the wizard of lord phantom

"Just watch and you will realize" was the only thing I answered Ningyōtsukai

Juvia's eyes changed to a really dark look on her face- "Juvia will not forgive, you two will not be forgiven" screams in rage as the water explodes behind her back and her eyes glow red.

Suddenly Juvia sends an explosion of water to Shadowmoon and Gray who are unable to react quickly enough, only jumping to the side to dodge him while the water just hits Gray on his side.

Shadowmoon lands on the ground as she notices a puddle of water that Juvia shoots

"Hm, is that water boiling?" he asked himself

"Boiling water?" Gray asked because of a heat mark on his body from the water that hit him - "And why are you suddenly mad at us?"

"Answer, that silver wizard not only controls his mind as well as his emotions, and I can assume that the temperature of the water varies according to Juvia's mood," explained Shadowmoon, before Juvia sent another burst of boiling water to him and Gray

"Ice Make-" Gray said before he and Shadowmmon realize that the water travels to them faster than before and quickly crouch under him as he travels to fast so Gray uses his magic and Shadowmoon blocks him

The water spins in the air and reaches its back, both notice it while they jump to avoid it

"It's quick! My creation Magic can not keep up!" Gray said in shock.

"Juvia please if you can hear me, fight to get rid of the control of Ningyōtsukai" Shadowmoon said trying to get Juvia regain control however her words were not heard as she spins the water around her and sends her back to them, this time Knocking her to where they were when Gray and Shadowmoon jumped and separated from each other

Shadowmmon landed safely as Gray accidentally landed in a puddle of water, causing him to glide through the roof toward the ledge while he was now hanging over her in one foot that made her frantically flap her arms backwards.

Gray managed to regain his balance and planted his other foot firmly on the ground as he looked over the edge

"That was close ..." said Gray.

"Gray, are you okay?!" Shrieks shadowmoon

"Yes!" Shouted Gray again.

They both noticed that Juvia was walking towards Kage

"Since Juvia was born, he lived in the rain ... In the rain there is no one who can defeat Juvia!" I speak Juvia in a monotone voice summoning a magic circle above her and a tornado of water, an evil face seemed to be staring out of her like her eyes and her mouth glowed purple. The water then shot in small blasts on the rider who started jumping again to dodge them

"Oh it's fun to watch this, see Juvia kill the fairy tail magician who formed a friendly bond with him or that irony," said Ningyōtsukai

"You're a-" Gray stated before realizing that Lord Phantom's wizard disappeared before his eyes - "Where did he go ?!"

"I think I'll make things fun," said Ningyōtsukai appearing behind Gray who looks at the orjen's voice but a hand was in front of his eyes - " _Seigyo mahō_ (control magic)"

Gray's eyes suddenly clouded.

"Now let's have fun" said Ningyōtsukai with a sinister smile showing his sharp teeth

"I really do not want to hurt her," Shadowmoon growled as he blocked the water he was pouring over him, the intense heat of it causing his armor to feel warmer- "What an incredible heat! I can not stand it!"

"Otou-san!" Scream Nala from his hiding place as he was about to jump into action

"Nala stay there!" Scream Shadowmoon

"But .." Nala said as his hands began to tremble - 'I just want to help my otou-san and kaa-san'

"In the rain is Juvia's world! No one can defeat Juvia!" Juvia said as she continued with the boiling water.

"Damn I can not do anything," Shadowmoon said as if trying to see, his eyes resting on a male figure - "Gray!"

The ice wizard approached his friend but Kage realized that something bad was happening to see that Gray's eyes were blank ...

"Do not tell him he too ..." Shadowmoon said before being interrupted.

" _Ice Make: Lance!"_ Shouted Gray creating several ice spikes that went against the rider

"Shit" cursed Shadowmoon jumping dodging the attack

"Hahahahah is fun, now not only will you have to fight with the girl you like but also with one of your friends" said Ningyōtsukai as he laughed darkly

'Ootu-sam' Nala thought 'I have to do something, I can not stay here while my father is in trouble' in his pocket he takes the Zecter bracelet - 'I can use it but ... I do not know if I have the courage to do it'

Juvia fires another jet of water towards the rider, Kage dodges him as he was now facing Gray

" _Ice Make: Hammer!"_ Scream Gray creating an ice hammer

Shadowmoon quickly swings satan know how to trim the ice but realizes that Juvia shoots a stream of boiling water down his back

"FREEZE!" Yelleed Gray running towards the rider as his hand emitted ice

Shadowmoon just managed to react as he managed to dodge the attack by causing Gray's attack to hit Juvia by freezing it instead

"A little ..." Shadowmoon sighs in relief, just at that moment realizes something as he gasps in shock and grits his teeth - "Hey ice brain, even if you're being controlled, look where your hand is, perverted!" scream

Gray blinks as he turns his head back to see where his hand is ... to find her groping with Juvia's right breast ... even if she was being controlled by Ningyōtsukai, Gray screams in panic and embarrassment as she blushes slightly with her jaw open And bulging eyes.

"Perverted!" Scream Juvia in the same situation as he, even being in control blushes and slaps the ice wizard

"Hahahahahah, that's funny ..." Ningyōtsukai laughed as he wiped a tear from his eyes from laughing - "But the comedy time is over, Juvia ... Gray ... draw it"

Both Gray and Juvia reacted as they returned their attention to the rider- "Eliminate" they said at the same time

"I'll have to go with everything," Shadowmoon said taking a pose as he clenched his fist - "Hen ... shin!"

The sky darkened suddenly as the moon could be clearly seen, Ningyōtsukai was slightly surprised. The rider was covered by moonlight as his armor shifted to its advanced form while the moon disappeared so that the sun returned illuminating the place ...

"The son of the moon! Shadowmoon! R! X!" Shout Shadowmoon in his final form - "Satan revolcane" puts his hand on the buckle as a sword comes out of there

"Oh, so you had more tricks, interesting," said Ningyōtsukai

"Gray ... Juvia ... I'm sorry but I have to leave them out of the fight to save them" said Shadowmoon RX

Juvia sends this time a very strong and very hot stream of water on him pushing them back through him. The rider cuts the water with his sword turning it into steam and jumps back

"ICE MAKE KNUCKLE!" Gray said as a powerful fist of ice shot from the ground hitting Shadowmoon on the chest

The ice wizard created an ice sword and jumped towards the rider, but that was very easy to block. Shadowmoon RX pushes him but Gray rushed again, and the two clashed once more, creating a small shock wave. Gray at the last second, was rejected, but took the time to jump into the air and shout,

"ICE MAKE, DEATH SCYTHE!"

Creating a great scythe in the air, he dived to cut Shadowmoon, and almost did as well ... But Shadowmmon connects a powerful hook in his torso by throwing him into a building block

"I'm sorry, Gray," Kage said, guessing his friend will feel great pain when he gets out of control of the Phantom wizard.

"Love ... Who needs love?" Juvia is only a woman of gloomy rain, but Lord Phantom accepted Juvia for what she is! Juvia is one of Elements 4! A Phantom Assistant! "Screamed Juvia, turning his whole body into water and throwing himself at him.

"Juvia wake up" Shadowmoon screams blocking his attack

"Ice Geyser!"

"Damn," Shadowmoon shouts as he sees a large magical circle below him and a literal ice geiser sprouts from him freezing it

"Otou-san!" Scream Nala

" _Water Slicer_ " screams Juvia by summoning several blades of water hitting through the ice causing an explosion that destroys the ice geyser and sends the rider flying screaming in pain.

"And that's a long shot!" Said Ningyōtsukai to see that the body of the rider falls outside the giant

"Otou-san!" Scream Nala as it turns into its worm form and runs at high speed

"Hey?" Said Ningyōtsukai as in a flash the rider had disappeared - "Where did he go?" His eyes turned to see a strange creature holding the body of the rider - "What is that thing?"

"Otou-san!" Scream Nala returning to her normal appearance

"N-Nala" Kage said as his armor disappeared - "You have to flee as soon as possible and warn others"

"No! I do not want to leave you! I do not want to lose you!" Shout the girl

"I see, so the girl can do magic take over and has great speed, could take her to the wizard Jose to join the guild," said Ningyōtsukai as he smiled - "Juvia, Gray ... bring me that girl"

Both wizards obeyed but suddenly in the sky something flew knocking them off guard ...

"What?!" Said Ningyotsukai

"You," Nala growled as he stared darkly - "I will not forgive you for what you have done!" Shout placing the zect brace as caucasus Zecter flies to connect to the bracelet - "Henshin!"

 **[Henshin]**

Pixels covered her body like an armor formed over her. By the time he was complete, he had now grown to adulthood, with a black jumpsuit and a golden plaque on his chest. His helmet looked like a Caucasus beetle. The most notable feature on his waist was another device resembling a silver beetle ... the Hyper Zecter.

 **[Change Beetle!** ]

"Nala" Kage said as he stood up surprised

"Kamen rider Caucasus, sanjou!" Nala said as her voice sounded more mature

'Also requip magic? What are those Fairy Taik wizards? ' Thought the wizard of lord phantom

"You'll pay for what you've done," Nala said, pointing to Ningyotsukai

"Brave words for such a small girl, you will be a great addition to our guild," said Ningyotsukai - "Juvia, Gray after her"

Juvia and Gray obeyed as they were about to attack

"It will not happen, Hyper Clock Up!" Said Caucasus movement the hyper zecter

 **[Hyper Clock Up]**

The eyes of Lord Phantom's magician widened as in n seconds his opponent had disappeared, before he could ask where he was feeling a blow to his stomach sending him flying a little to the ground

'How fast' thought Ningyotsukai

"This is for all the pain your guild has caused to my family!" Caucasus scream as the whole place moved in slow motion except she who kicked Lord Phantom's wizard in the face, tracked with high-speed strikes, punched him forward and kicked him with a kick in the wall nearby.

"This is for Levi-san, Droy-san and Jet-sensei!" Nala began as his two legs were squeezing Ningyotsukai's head - "Rider Scissor!"

He had thrown Lord Phtanmon's wizard one more time, but this time further and with the help of his feet! However, Ningyotsukai made a spontaneous landing despite having hit the pavement once. After skating on the ground, he got up and smiled, ready for combat.

Both charged each other and began to beat. Ningyotsukai was a success, but missed a right-hand shot, leaving him vulnerable to some Rider Punches! Each punch of the Rider seemed to hurt even more, most when he had two fists hitting him in the gut at a time

"This is for wanting to kidnap Lucy-san," Nala declared, kicking him in the back - "This is for controlling my Kaa-san to fight with my Otousan!" I throw a blow with both fists attached to the chest of his opponent.

'How can a simple girl defeat me ?! That's impossible!' Ningyotsukai thought in the air

"I will not forgive them, for all they have caused" yelled Caucasus pressing the button of his Zecter - "Hyper kick!"

 **[Hyper Kick!]**

He jumped as high and as far as possible. All this while placing the foot.

"Nala kick!" shouted Caucasus as she descended and disappeared in a blink until she squatted on the floor

"I-Impossible" said Ningyotsukai before being consumed by an explosion

By being defeated his control spell had disappeared as Juvia and Gray's eyes returned to normality

"What happened?" Juvia said

"Why do I feel like I just got a beating from Erza?" Said Gray

"Kaa-san, Gray-san," Nala said.

"Nala!" Said Gray

"I'm glad you're okay," said the girl returning to her original form embracing her mother

The rain ceased as the sun shone in the sky ...

"Nala" Kage said using Satan know to stand

"Otousan / Kage / -kun" said Nala, Gray and Juvia

"I'm glad you two are back to normal," Kage said to the ice wizard and the rain woman - "Nala" looked at the girl and smiled - "You did well, you really are our hero"

Nala smiled as she hugged Kage.

"Juvia," Kage said to the blue-haired woman. "I'm really happy to see you again, you're still just as beautiful from the time we met"

"Kage ..." Juvia said as his eyes turn into hearts, his heart shoots from his chest and a heart also gushes out of his mouth before the last of them disappears and his eyes become very small and remain blank. Suddenly he faints, with a look of love on his face.

"Hey! What's wrong with her that suddenly faints ?!" Gray asked

"Gray / Kage, Nala!" Two familiar voices scream as Gray, Kage and Nale returns to see Mirajane, Elfman carrying Aster and Lance running towards them.

"Elfman and Mira?" Said Gray

"Aster, Lance too?" Said Kage. "How and why is Mirajane here?

"Something about trying to fool Jose and getting teleported between the giant's fingers to crush her, fortunately Elfman rescued her and we took a member of earth from element 4," responds Lance

"That's good to hear," Kage replies.

"Yes, but there's something else. Apparently Aster became an Orphonch," Lance said, surprising Kage. "And there's a theory that Oscar, Emily and I have something else inside us"

"We'll have to talk to Daimon about this," Kage said.

"So this is the third Element 4. Why do you look so happy?" Elfman asked, pointing to Juvia.

"She's Juvia, the girl I told you about," Kage said.

"So she would be the kaa-san of Nala" said Mirajane

"Something like that," Kage said.

"Although that does not answer my question," said Elfman

"Maybe she's having a good dream," Gray said.

"Rather like a crush by Otousan" Nala said since even she was very obvious

"Yeah, man," Kage said with a blush - "You better take her to a safe place when she wakes up"

"Well, that's three, there's only one left, if we can beat one more, we can stop Abyss Break," Mirajane said.

"The Magical Giant moves using the power of Element 4," Elfman explains.

"We can still do it, we can do it!" Mirajane says with determination, Gray, Elfman, Lance, Kage and Nala nodding.

* * *

Back with Natsu's group ...

 **Explosion, Now!**

"HAA!" Shout Sorcerer sending an explosion at Aria, once again Aria puts a translucent and virtually invisible to see the barrier blocks the attack and then sends an explosion at Sorcerer, hitting him and sending sparks flying from his Armor

As the wizard rider returns and lands in front of Natsu, Ouja and Happy.

"Oscar!" Natsu and Doimon shouted as Natsu approached him and helped him to his feet.

The three, Natsu and the riders breathe heavily, the three were bumping up while Natsu has scratches all over his body, while Aria has nothing on him that has not even been touched once; Happy is behind them with a look of shock on his face.

"It's good to stand up, awesome," said Aria.

"This guy is tough, we can not even get him a single blow!" Ouja said

Just then Natsu runs towards him

"Natsu!" Happy shouts trying to stop him.

Curse! Natsu screams with rage as he runs toward him with a flaming fist.

"What about this guy? I've never seen Natsu in such a one-sided fight! Even with Daimon and me here, it's three against one and we're still losing!" Sorcerer said in his head.

"But in the face of my magic" Airspace ", you three are impotent!" Said Aria d putting her hands forward.

"What the hell is the magic of airspace ?!" Natsu asks when he encounters a barrier in front of Aria and flies a few meters back to the ground.

"Whatever this magic of airspace is, it's virtually invisible, we can not even see anything it does!" Said Ouja running to her side as she stood up.

"Daimon is right, his magic is invisible. What should we do?" Yell Happy.

"You three can still stand, Salamander, requip mages?" Aria asks.

"None of us are being defeated here, because we are Fairy Tail mages, now I'm on, you bastard!" Shouted Natsu in defiance.

"Yes, we have not finished with this yet" said Ouja inserting in the card

"Indeed," Sorcerer said, inserting one of his rings

 **Survive! / Tempest Fu Fu Fu-Fu!**

Ouja change to its surviver form while Sorcerer changes to wind style

"Let's make this a showy show!" declare Ouja

"As Haruto would say ... Saa, It's Showtime!" Said Sorcerer

* * *

Back with Gray and the others ...

"Wow, you're right!" Said Elfman with Nala in his back and Aster in his arms

"The writing speed of Magic Giant has dropped significantly, right?" Said Gray

"It definitely looks like it," Kage said, carrying Juvia on his back.

"With each member of Element 4 we went down, it got slower and slower," said Lance

"So that's it," said Mirajane, his theory about Element 4 that powers this magical giant that is truly shown as the hand became even slower by writing the magic circle.

"Fire, water, wind and dirt," Nala said.

"A magical giant that moves using the power of the four elements," Elfman said.

"And the source of that magical power is Element 4. Totomaru of the fire, who was guarding Jupiter, Sun of the Earth that Elfman and Lance defeated, and Juvia was controlled by another of Lord Phantom's members, who Gray , Kage and Nala defeat "said Mirajane

"So that means there's only one left," Elfman said.

"If we can defeat that fourth member, we can stop the giant," Mirajane said.

"Which means we can stop them from throwing Abyss Break," Gray said.

"So saving everyone, the guild, and Magnolia," Nala said with a smile.

"What is the name of the member of the Wind?

"The last, Aria of the Heavens, the strongest magician of Element 4. And he is the one who took the magical power of the master, he is a fearsome opponent," said Mirajane.

"If he's as strong as you said, hopefully none of the others have found him yet. I feel like we'll all have to be there if we have any chance of beating him," Kage said.

"If we find him, we have to beat him before he gets a chance to take the blindfold off and open his eyes," Mirajane said.

"His eyes?" Gray asked

"Yes. Aria usually has her eyes closed, closing her eyes, suppresses the overwhelming magical power she possesses," Mirajane said.

"What?" Asked Elfman and Nala confused

"How does this work?" I ask Lance

"Anyway, if we find Aria, we have to beat him before he can open his eyes! If he opens them, we could lose any chance of winning," he said.

* * *

Back in ...

More fights and yet the riders and Natsu could not land a hit hit on Aria while he kept hitting them every time, the three of them breathed heavily but still managed to stay

"You're still standing with your attacks," Aria said.

"I already told you, I'm on, you bastard!" Natsu said with a determined look on her face.

"As long as we remain standing, we will continue fighting until we defeat you," said Ouja

"We will never give up," Sorcerer said.

"Natsu ... Daimon ... Oscar ..." Happy said.

 _"Airspace ... Suppress_ !" Shout Aria extending his left arm outward, creating a purple magic circle in front of him that shoots a barrage of airspace bubbles in Natsu and the riders being hit by the prey and sent flying, screaming in pain but manage to land on their feet He crouched as they slip back a few feet.

"He's so strong, so this is the strongest man in Element 4!" Happy said in her head, terrified as the tears appeared in her eyes.

"Damn it ..." Natsu said.

"We can not give up ..." said Ouja

"There's always someone better, young wizards," Aria said.

"So, what do you think of this, Natsu?" Sorcerer said, inserting a ring

"Yes!" Said Natsu

 **Twister! And it is! Understand ?!**

" _Karyū no_ _Tatsumaki Hōkō!_ _(Tornado roaring fire dragon) "_ " _Shouted_ Natsu and Sorcerer as the rider sends a strong tornado that is consumed by Natsu's attack transforming into a tornado of fire towards Aria,

However, he remains calm and suddenly disappears, causing the impact attack on the stairs

"He disappeared!" Happy Scream

"Shit!" Ouja said

"Where did he go?" Natsu asked when he and Sorcerer began to look around.

"This is over, Dragon Slayer ... Wizard of requip rings. Let me give you two the same suffering I gave Makarov," Aria said with her voice echoing throughout the room.

"The same suffering I gave Makarov ... wait a second, he is ..." Before Sorcerer could finish his saying, Aria reappeared behind him and Natsu, hands on their heads.

"Airspace ... Ruin!" Said Aria, two magical circles appearing over the two when suddenly a bright light exploded beneath them, causing the two to start screaming in utter pain.

Natsu! / Oscar! "Shouted Happy and Ouja

"Mi-Mi magic!" Sorcerer scream in his head

"Sadness, no matter the magician, within this airspace its magical power will be emptied!" Cried Aria with tears streaming down her face, Sorcerer and Natsu continuing to scream from the immense pain that this magic is bringing them as they feel their magic drain from them

"Curse!" Natsu said as his face starts to turn green and his pupils contract. Before Aria's spell can drain them completely, Ouja performs a blow with metal horn and in that second Erza appears and kicks Aria in the face, freeing the two as Aria disappears again.

"Erza!" Happy said in legria jumping in the air.

"E -Erza?" Said Natsu

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ouja helping to lift his friend

Erza stands up and turns around, with an angry look on her face, causing Happy and Natsu to whine in fear as Happy jumps into Natsu's arms

"Erza is angry!" Happy shouted as Aria reappeared behind them.

Is he the one who did that to the master? "Said Erza ignoring the question of Natsu and the rider

"Erza Scarlet, how sad, that I have the head not only of the two magicians of Fairy Tail, but also of Titania!" Aria said with a smile on her face.

"So you are the bastard who laid hands on him, he is like a father to us!" Said Erza.

"Erza!" Said Natsu

At that moment, Aria's laugh takes Natsu, Happy's attention and the two riders to him

"Since I got to face Erza ... then I guess I have no choice but to fight in earnest!" Said Aria, removing her blindfold as she finally opens her eyes. Revealing small pupils of magenta color, he widens his eyes when his pupils literally expand and separate creating a white X in his eyes. "Come on, Titania!"

"Ah, his eyes!" Natsu shouted at the sight of them.

"Okay, that's wrong," Sorcerer said.

Suddenly, the group encounters a large, visible, smoke-filled whirlwind that begins to form around Aria, the powerful gust of wind rising as Aria's clothes and Erza's hair blow from the intense wind.

"Active, the Airspace of Death, Zero! This Airspace will consume all life inside it!" Said Aria sending the wind explosion to Erza covering her face of her, Natsu and Sorcer also cover their faces of the wind gust as their clothes fly around her, Happy hangs on Natsu's scarf

"This is not good at all!" I shouted Happy

. "The magic that consumes life, how, how can you take people's lives so easily? Damn!" Erza said as she asked for a sword in his right hand and pointed.

"It's unforgivable, now I'll get serious!" Said Ouja joining Erza in the fight - "I hope you do not mind me joining the fight? I still have things pending with him"

"Only if you do not get in the middle of my attacks, you can help me against that guy" said Erza

"Now, let's enjoy this!" Aria said

Erza and Ouja charge directly towards him through the whirlwind

"Can they withstand this airspace?" Aria asked as she swung her hands forward, increasing the power of it when the increased power actually stops her in her tracks and begins to lift her off her feet

"W-what ?!" Erza said. And Ouja

"Erza / Daimon!" Yell Natsu and Sorcerer as they hold each other on a pole.

Erza tries to stay firm, but is unable to do so while her feet are about to rise from the ground, until suddenly Sudja insets a card

 **Advent!**

Soon Exodriver appears in the reflection of Erza's sword as it cuts through the wind with its fins

"Are you ok, Erza?" I ask Ouja

"Yes, thank you for this ... really react in time," said Erza

"So ... ready to finish this?" Asked Ouja as Erza nods. "Then let's go!"

The two of them start forward again

"What?!" Shrieking Aria in shock when he sees bars crossing his whirlwind that literally cuts through the air while Ouja mounted on Exodriver cutting the wind with Erza behind him while she also begins to cut the air with his sword that was weakened by the attacks of Rider

"Impossible! Are they cutting Airspace ?!" Shouted Aria in shock.

"Erza, now!" Ouja said

"Yes!" Erza replied as the two jumped into the air,

Ouja inserts his final attack

 **Final vent!**

Erza requips in her armor from the sky wheel

"Wheel of Heaven, Blumenblatt!" Shouting Erza summoning more swords around her while she and Ouja are driven by Exodriver as she performed a bicycle kick covered by sheer wind

Both attacks collide impacting on the wind element 4. Aria's body falls from the explosion to the ground, unconscious and her clothes burned and shattered in some places while Erza and Ouja again touch the ground.

"She hit him in one fell swoop!" Shouted Happy in shock with eyes on white.

"Erza is dangerous, that's for sure!" Shouted Natsua with sharp teeth and narrowed white eyes.

"You know Daimon also helped ..." Sorcerer said with a sweat and narrowed eyes.

"You should not have been able to beat the master, your glory days will be erased, starting now," Erza said as she and Ouja turn, Erza looking up at him.

"L-The sadness ..." Aria murmured with her eyes blank.

Suddenly the whole place begins to shake as the group looks around wondering what is going on

"And now that?" Natsu asked

Just then Erza snatches from her armor in her regular clothes and faints, Ouja notices and quickly picks it up

"Erza!" Shouted Oujaa when Natsu and the others noticed.

"Erza!" Scream Natsu

Suddenly Sorcere falls on his knees and panting in pain.

"Oscar!" Shouted Happy as Natsu turns to him too.

"Damn it, Aria definitely drain all my strength ... I can barely move," said Sorcerer

Elsewhere…

"What is this?" Asked Aster waking up

"Aster, are you okay?" Said Mirajane

"Is this Natsu, Oscar and Daimon doing?" I wonder gray

"He's stopped! Abyss Break is over!" Said Mirajane

"Seriously?" Elfman asked

"Which means ..." Gray said.

"The power of the four elements has been cut!" Said Mirajane

"We did it!" Said Nala of joy

"We defeated Element 4!" Said Kage

* * *

Outside the castle, The Magic Giant has stopped writing the magic circle, the magic circle had disappeared as the Magic Giant fell on his knees, his left hand planted in the water while the Fairy Tail magicians applauded upon seeing this.

But they do not realize that this was not over, as Lord Phantom was in Magnolia going where Lucy was ...

This will be a problem ...

 **End chapter**

 **I am sorry if this chapter came out short but I hope it continues to please you**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	32. Chapter 31: Lucy in trouble

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words I'm not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, thank you help me to improve start this story now**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are listed below pertaining to their franchise prospects. Except for the oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(It begins in the city of Fiore at night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall forming a puddle before a foot steps on the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. Lights illuminate showing nine armored lights focus on their helmets showing before they get into battle position and run forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(At the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were at their side before they all got into a fighting pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja watched the night sky with Venonsnaker sliding between the ground)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting against a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ']]**

 _(Ouja and Erza clash their arms, as the people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it away, Elizabeth and Lucy was in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. Video games in a corner while Aster took a glass of lemonade from practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being frightened by a bat falling from the back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat leans on his shoulder and begins to caress him)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the entire guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(The darkness wrapped all except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the mages were outside to fight against the threats as the nine pilots are transformed and join the fight)_

 **[Unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the dark showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious Dark Decade kamen rider looking at the nine young men and signals that they come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade clash their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in hte stage, .. just go!]**

 _(At the top of a building the nine riders and magicians look down and jump into battle as the full moon illuminates their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed in Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time breaking the chains)_

 **[Kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is in a purple hue as the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 31: Lucy in trouble**

The sun shone brightly as a new day opened. A pair of brown eyes opened up showing Lucy to be waking up in her room ...

"Huh? When I get home?" She said getting up a little - "I could swear that Phantom was attacking us. Was it a dream?"

"If it's true, everything is a dream"

Lucy cocked her head where she could see her friends, Natsu doing pushups, Happy with a fish, Daimon with the other riders in their potholes but without their masks although Kiba had the head of a real crocodile instead. The taros in their true forms, Cana in a seat taking a large barrel of beer, Macao in the other chair as the Taurus spirits were present with hearts in the eyes, the head of the demonic village Moka and a strange mouse of cartoons with glasses Sun

"Cute body" said Taurus like a pervert

"Destroy the moon!" declare Natsu even with his push-ups

"This makes no sense!" Shouted Lucy with eyes as big as avocados with open jaw

Out of nowhere appears the Duke laughing like a fool before disappearing and appears Gray naked in its place

"Hey, is not something moving?" The ice wizard asked

Lucy looked in her bed that there really was something moving in there

"Constant and silent ..." said Juvia appearing under the sheets with a look of fear

"You scare me!" Shout Lucy

"Constant and silent ..." Juvia repeated.

"G-Go away ..." Lucy said before she heard a few voices

* * *

"Lucy /- _**chan**_ "

Soon Lucy slowly opened her eyes as she saw two figures covered in darkness

"This is my room!" Lucy shouted with her eyes closed, kicking the two figures before opening her eyes when she realized she was not in her room - "No, it is not! Wait, where am I?"

" **O** _ **i woman, I see that you have already woken up"**_ said the voice of Negataros

Lucy opened her eyes as he was now in a kind of safe house, Negataros, Guntaros and Axtaros (who was still sleeping) were in front of it as far away from them was Rodtaros and Reedus on the ground groaning in pain by strong kick Of the celestial mage ...

"Negataros, boys," Lucy said when she saw them - "What is this place? What happened?"

" _**It's Fairy Tail's security house located in the depths of Magnolia,"**_ Guntaros replied, taking a sip of tea. _**"When the battle against Lord Phantom began, Mirajne-san subjected you to a dream spell. A safe place and that's why I asked Reedus to take you safely to this place.I and my fellow taros went to be by your side "**_

" _**I would have liked to have stayed to fight against those phantom bastards, it seemed very funny"**_ comment Negataros

" _**ZZZ"**_ was what Axtaros said even in his dream

"It's true, I was put to sleep by Mira ..." Lucy said before hearing two moans and realized Reedus and Rodtaros even on the floor- "Ah! Reedus, Rodtaros, are they both okay?" -I ask

"Oui," Reedus replied weakly as he got up.

" **Yep,** _ **Lucy-chan, you really have strong legs in how you kicked ... my whole body hurts"**_ said Rodtaros getting up with difficulty

"I'm sorry," Lucy apologized ...

After things settled down, Lucy was sitting by some boxes processing everything that was happening while Reedus drew her and the Taros sitting on the floor ...

"I lost my keys ... I guess I was being a nuisance to everyone," Lucy said sadly. "There's nothing else I can do, right?"

" _**That's not true, blonde-baka,"**_ said Negataros _**. "It does not matter if you do not have your keys, you have us and we are more badass than those obsolete relics"**_

" _**Well part of what Negataros said is true, Lucy-chan ... You're not a burden,"**_ said Rodtaros

"It's true, we just wanted to protect our friend" said Reedus finishing his portrait - "Being a nuisance has nothing to do with this"

"Reedus, guys ..." Lucy said, standing up, "But this is all I can do, sit here! I have to go back!"

"You can not Lucy. Think about what Mirajane ..." Reedus said.

"But ..." Lucy interrupted before the steel door of the house began to drip from blows- "Oh no, what is this?"

"Lucy, back down," said Reedus, preparing his magic as the enemy was going to pierce the steel door

* * *

Meanwhile in the town of Magnolia, because it could cause people to panic, Gaoh left the GaohLiner behind and continue standing toward the security house where Lucy would find himself, soon stopped when he felt a positive foreboding

"I have no idea what's going on back there, but it looks like our guys inside did something and stopped that giant," Gaoh said.

Suddenly an explosion explodes from a nearby building as the rider realized

"Lucy!" Gaoh murmured as she ran to the place as quickly as possible. Fairy Tail Safehouse ...

* * *

In the Safehouse ...

When the smoke cleared, Reedus was on his left knee in pain, Lucy standing next to him with his hands on him

"Reedus, are you okay?" Lucy asks.

"Oui," Reedus replies weakly as he stands up.

"Quite the stubborn," said a Phantom magician with a hairless dark complexion in his head, dressed in a red shirt open at his neck, a greenish-white coat, purple shoes, black pants, and purple lenses with a broken moon . He was known as Boze.

"Hey, giant bastard, it's time for you to give up and give that girl away," said a sorceress witch with dark skin, black eyes and hair a polo with broken blue sleeves, a piece of cloth wrapped in her suede Arms pink, a cap with small purple letters and the sign of Phantom, green pants and a little jewel on the forehead. She is known as Sue,

Behind the two hung on the roof was Gajeel.

"Our teacher is waiting, you see ..." said Boze.

"Negataros, you and the others take Lucy, hurry up and run," Reedus said as he painted three Vulcans in his stomach.

" _**Do not say stupid things paunchy. Lucy can help you fight them, she is not a damsel in distress as everyone thinks she is a warrior and with our help we can stop them, "**_ Negataros said

" _**But senpai ..."**_ Rodtaros said before Lucy interrupted

"Negatoros is right! I will fight too!" Lucy said

"It's for everyone's sake, please!" Said Reedus

"But ..." Lucy said.

"Oh, you're making me cry," Gajeel said mockingly.

"How exciting," Sue said.

"I like it," Boze said.

"Pict Magic! Silver Roar!" Shouts Reedus summoning a green magic circle in front of him as the Vulcanians leap through him and become real as they fly towards the ghost magicians.

"Oh, they're Vulcans, I've seen them on Mount Hakobe," Boze said.

Magic Mirror Mirror! Shouts Sue sliding in front of the male as she summons six circular mirrors in front of her green magic circle.

The three Vulcanes enter three of the mirrors that shine, the other three shine then, since the six show different parts of the face and the body of Sue.

"Any hostility is reflected in these mirrors," Sue said, causing Reedus to gasp in shock. "See you!" She screams sending the Vulcanians back to Reedus hitting him while screaming in pain.

"Reedus! I ..." Lucy said as she was about to flee but stayed in her place - "No ... I will not flee!" She murmurs as the den-o belt materializes in her hand- "I'm a Fairy Tail mage and I'll fight too, Negataros go!"

" _**All right, ikuze!"**_ Said Negataros turning intangible and enters Lucy's body as her eyes are red.

"Hen _ **shin!"**_ N-Lucy said sliding the pass

 **[Nega Form]**

The armor materializes forming Kamen rider Nega Den-o

"We have _**arrived"**_ N-Lucy said with her voice and the one of Negataros at the same time

"You can also use requip magic? Interesting but unfortunately this will not save you, we'll take you to Master Joseph in one way or another" said Gajeel jumping in front of her and kicks her but Nega Den-o dodges him as she takes out the dengasher pieces Forming the sword mode

"So you're going to fight? Do you think you have what it takes against me?" Asked Gajeel

"When the voice of two overlap, _**we will be stronger than anyone**_ !" Said N-Lucy

"I admire that you have guts, Princess. Let's see if you fairy-tails are strong even if they let someone like you join!" Said Gajeel.

"We'll prove _**we're not weak,**_ " N-Lucy said with the other taros at his side.

"I want to see you try?" Said Gajeel with ample eyes of pleasure.

"Sound attack, roar!" Shout Boze summoning a magical purple circle and sending dark notes with red aura to fly from it, although the sounds of these are a sharp shriek. The attack hits the already overthrown Reedus as he screams in pain again at the sound and pain that the music notes strike him as he descends again.

"Ree _ **dus**_ ! Shouts N-Lucy.

"How weak ... Is there any funniest guy to fight with, princess?" Said Gajeel.

"Why you ... _**Bastard**_ ..." N-Lucy grunted under his mask

"Gihi, it's time to have some fun before taking you to the master," Gajeel said as he started to walk towards her.

For the hell that is! "

 **[Full Charge]**

The other two Phantoms turn around on hearing this

"Tirano kick!" Shouting Gaoh jumping in the air with a kick surrounded by copper-colored energy, impacting the two phantom wizards exploding into contact as they both scream from the blow.

Gaoh rolls forward again to his feet and charges towards Gajeel

"Kiba!" Lucy said

Gaoh swings his sword forward but Gajeel leaps back to dodge him as Gaoh then makes a diagonal cut, sending a blast of cutting energy as Gajeel is struck by it and sent flying, but recovers and lands on his feet.

"Oh, what have we here?" One of those wizards from Requip ... Damn it, why could not he have been the cobra-themed guy? I was really looking forward to a rematch with him, "said Gajeel

"Do not underestimate me yet, dammit!" Said Gaoh. Squeezing the gaohgasher - "Lucy, I'll protect you!" He shouts as he runs to Gajeel,

"Attacking me with a metal sword, you have to be kidding," Gajeel said.

"What?" Said Gaoh as the end of his sword is now trapped between the teeth of Gajeel

"Thanks for the silly food," Gajeel said.

"Hehe, do you think I'm a fool? I was hoping you would do this," Gaoh said, sliding his pass

 **[Full charge!]**

"Huh?" Asks Gajeel with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly, Gaohgasher is covered by electricity giving a discharge to Gajeel's head with him as the Iron Dragon Hunter screams in pain as he holds his head and throws himself to the ground.

"Je, as I said before, do not underestimate me," said Gaoh

"Why ...?" Gajeel said angrily as he rose. Throwing his left arm forward and transforming it into a stick, Gaoh quickly turns to his right and then jumps to his left after Gajeel transformed his other arm and sent it to the Kamen Rider.

'I have to help Kiba!' Lucy thought about helping him but realized that the other two Phantom Mages were walking towards her

"And where do you think you're going?" Boze questions

"Out of _**my way!"**_ I deny it.

" _**Negatoros, change places with me!"**_ Guntaros said

"Tch, _**fine**_ " said Nega Den-o as Guntaros becomes intangible entering her body expelling Negataros

 **Jū (gun) Form!**

The chest plate of Nega Den-o opens as a new mask forms on her face transforming into her weapon form while dengasher changes the gun mode

"Do you _mind if I kill them?_ _ **I can not hear their screams!"**_ Said Nega Den-o with the voices of Lucy and Guntaros combined shooting fast

"Mirror of Mirror! Mirror of Form!" Screams Sue again creating the same six mirrors returning the attack of the rider

Nega Den-o wheel dodging his own attack - "Well _**try with this**_ " said sliding the pass

 **[Full charge!]**

Black electrical energy surrounds your body as you hold your pistol with one hand creating a huge sphere of energy that then fires with great force

"Mirror of Mirror! Mirror of Form!" Screams Sue creating the six mirrors again - "You're stupid, your attack will be reflected"

"You ar _ **e wrong**_ " he said G-Lucy snapped her fingers as the sphere of energy bursts out multiple shots that curve around them on their sides.

"What?!" Screams Boze in shock.

"Curves around my mirrors!" Sue said with the same expression as her partner.

The impact of bolts on the Phantom mages sends them flying away from it and landing on the ground unconscious

" _Tetsuryū no Hōkō!_ (Roar of the Iron Dragon)" shouts Gajeel as he sends his iron roar to Gaoh

" Shit!" Said Gaoh receiving the devastating attack as his body was consumed by an explosion falling to the ground

Gajeel moves his hand forward and creates a blade of iron saw of her, which extends towards the rider but Gaoh manages to get up and hits to one side with his sword. Running along the blade, he reaches Gajeel and kicks him twice slightly on the face before wrapping his ankles around his neck and twisting, knocking the mage to the ground. Gajeel instantly creates a large iron pillar, which shoots them off the ground and into the air, before hitting Gaoh back to the ground.

"I must admit that you do not fight badly," Gajeel said.

"You have not seen everything yet," Gaoh said weakly.

" _Tetsuryū no-"_

At that time a black shot hits Gajeel backwards slightly interrupting his attack

"Kiba! _**Are you okay?**_ " Said G-Lucy

"I am fine, thanks for the help Lucy" Gaoh said before collapsing to the ground ...

"Kiba!" Shout Lucy

"Damn, that attack hurt me more than I thought" grunted Gaoh unable to get up

"It was fun while hard" Gajeel mocked

"Axtaros, it _**'s your turn**_ " said G-Nega den-o

" _**ZZZ ... eh? Of course it's time to fight"**_ said Axtaros waking up and jumps in the rider making a change of armor

 **Ono (ax) Form!**

"Our strength _**will destroy you!**_ " Said O Nega Den-o charging against the wizard of Phantom Lord

Gajeel smiled as his skin turned metal blocking the strike but was slightly surprised by the surge of strength as it flew out a few meters ...

"Not bad ... Now I understand that thanks to these creatures you gain your skills, but the games are finished" said Gajeel- " _Tetsuryū no Hōkō!"_

O Nega Den-o was ready to block the attack but was surprised that it was not aimed at her but the other taros ...

" _**Gack!"**_ Shouted Negataros, Rodtaros and Guntaros receiving the attack collapsing on the ground

"Guys!" Shouted A-Lucy before realizing that Gajeel was in front of her

"Sweet dreams, princess," Gajeel said, turning his arm into a cane, slapping Lucy against the building wall, pulling her out of her armor until she could not get up

" _**L-Lucy ..."**_ Axtaros said weakly.

* * *

Back to Magic Giant ...

"And that's why I came here ..." Erza finished her explanation as she had the strange feeling that the others in the Magic Giant were going to need help and so she used her armor to fly here, leaving Cana in charge of the Others who continued their struggle against the shadows of Joseph. Although it was with a lot of difficulty since a lot of nuances got in her way and even passed through her, causing her curse to suck energy from Erza, which is why she was in the state she was now

"Are you sure you're okay, Daimon?" Sorcerer asked, resting a little

"I'm fine but I'm more concerned about others," Ouja said as she heard that Kiba had gone to check on Lucy most likely, as long as Aster became an Orphnoch asking himself if Emily, Lance and Oscar would pass the same respects to their powers Riders- 'Guys, I hope you're fine' he thought.

"I guess the intuition was right. We needed help with Aria after all," Sorcerer said.

"Erza, thank you for your help but now rest a little and you will probably be well soon" said Ouja

Just at that moment the sound of the speakers made an announcement for the group while looking up

[Attention all of you Fairy Tail! Please listen carefully to this voice]

"What is this?" Natsu asked

"He is the master of Phantom Lord, Joseph!" Said Happy

"Listen to this voice, what is it?" Asked Ouja as soon as she got her answer when a familiar female scream echoed through the loudspeaker, making Natsu's eyes widen in shock and anger.

* * *

Elsewhere…

"This voice!" Said Elfman

"It's Lucy!" Said Gray

"Have they come to her?" Lance asked

"Oh no!" Said Mirajane says

"But how?" I ask Kage

[We have captured Lucy, therefore, we have achieved one of our objectives, so we have a final objective that remains to be fulfilled: Eliminate them from the face of the earth!]

* * *

Elsewhere…

"Lucy ... Damn it!" Growls Natsu with anger running through his veins.

"I can not believe this ... all the hard work," Sorcerer said - "And they still managed to capture Lucy"

"Lucy ..." Natsu said again.

"Natsu" said Erza capturing Natsu's attention "Release your power, have power sleeping within you, believe in you, break, and knock, now is the time, rescue Lucy and protect the guild, Natsu, you are The one that will outrun me! "She says weakly, the last part managed to increase her strength to say it out loud-

"You're the only one who can save Lucy, Natsu! Go get her and show these Phantoms what happens to them when they get in touch with our friends and especially with your partner!" Said Ouja

Natsu nods as he gets up and starts walking toward the stairs. Suddenly, his clothes begin to blow around as the air around him seems to pick up, suddenly Natsu is wrapped in flames taking on the form of a dragon, as it even seems to roar, but that roar, could also be Natsu's when his Eyes shine as he roars in complete anger.

A few minutes later…

"Erza!" Shouts Mirajane while Erza, Ouja and Sorcerer turn their heads to see Mirajane, Elfman, Gray, Lance, Aster, Kage and Nala

"Erza!" Said Gray surprised to see her here.

"Looks like there were some fireworks here too," Elfman said looking around.

"It's you," said Erza.

"When you enter?" Gray asked. "And why do you look so weak?"

"What happened?" Mirajane asked with concern

"H-Hey!" Said Elfman noticing something like Gray, Mirajane and the three transformed rider turn their heads to see Aria toppled.

"Aria?" Said Mirajane - "Wait, did you defeat Aria?" Question.

"She had some help," Ouja said.

"Hi, Daimon, what happened, and where is Natsu?" Gray asked

"Natsu went ahead to rescue Lucy and the battle against Aria took a little pressure on my body but I'm fine," Daimon said.

"In my case that Aria spell took a lot of my energy and my magic ... I was really just a burden in the fight," said Sorcerer

"You were not a burden Oscar, you do not have to be sad about that defeat, just keep your head up and go forward," said Ouja - "At that moment Erza arrived in time to help us against Aria before her spell ended. The two as a team defeated for why she is so, she felt that we needed help "

"Hm, I understand," Gray said as he and the others smiled at him.

Suddenly, they all gasped when their eyes widened, they all felt something because the room seemed to be very dark and cold ... something really, really, really bad.

"What is that?" I ask Gray

"That's ..." Mirajane said.

"I feel death!" Said Erza.

"Otou-san, I'm scared" Nala said with fear embracing her father

"What the hell is this? Where did it come from?" Kage asked.

In the room, a very dark fog appeared, none of them noticing however

"What is this feeling?" I ask Gray

"Send chills down a man's spine!" Said Elfman

"Malice is palpable!" Said Mirajane

"This feeling, cold, dark, death, is so ... evil" said Ouja

Suddenly, someone slowly applauds his hands behind the group while they all turn their heads.

"I am very impressed, my Fairy Tail magicians ..." Standing at the entrance to the room, it was none other than Master Jose himself.

His clothing was very militaristic, consisting of a long blue coat closed on the right side of Joseph's chest with a belt around his waist and another that went over his right shoulder, carrying the symbol of the Ghost Lord in his buckle; The coat wore broad golden stripes that descended from the high collar, which wore a pair of large rings hanging from it at the front, to the cuffs, with other gold parts corresponding to the clasp and below the waist, on either side . The medallion of his holy magician was still visible in the same place, but had dark tapes hanging from it instead. Covering Jose 'The left arm was a brownish coat, with a broad strip of gold color near the edges and small shield-shaped ornaments placed at the same distance from each other. The suit was completed with loose trousers inside his boots and his hair was tied in a high ponytail. However, what frightened his appearance, was the very dark aura that surrounded his body when he had his hands raised and a sadistic look on his face.

"To think I would be able to have so much fun ... I would never have dreamed of destroying Jupiter, knocking down Element 4 ... and even bringing my Magical Giant to his knees!" Said Joseph

"Master Joseph!" Erza said.

"This guy ..." Elfman said.

"Is he the Phantom master?" Gray asked in shock.

"What an incredible magical evil power, I feel nauseous just standing near him!" Mirajane said with her hand over her mouth.

"I do not like this," said Lance.

"This guy just feels and looks crazy," Sorcerer said with his knees shaking a little

"And we have to fight him?" Said Kage

"Power over this guy ... I've never felt anything like it," said Ouja

"Now, I must thank them for the fun they have given me," says José.

"Elfman!" Gray shouted as he and Elfman jumped in front of the others, ready to fight him.

"Right!" Said Elfman in agreement.

"I'm going to enjoy this ..." said Joseph as he raises his right hand in front of his face to the sides.

"Ice Maker ... / Arm of the Beast!"

"Wait, do not be reckless!" Shout Erza

"They do not know what he is capable of!" yelled Ouja, but they are too late, since both Gray and Elfman throw themselves at Joseph.

"Saucer!" Gritp Gray as he and Elfman launch their attacks on Joseph.

"Absurd!" Said Joseph invoking a dark purple magic circle in front of him, sending bursts of dark purple energy towards them as they tear through the two, causing them to cry out in pain as they are sent flying and hit the ground hard. "

Elfman, Gray! "Shouted Mirajane, turning to Joseph in anger while Erza stood up.

Jose passes his right arm through it, creating a massive explosion with just that sending Gray and Elfman flying in the air again, the explosion also catches Mirajane who is sent flipping through the ground as Erza and Nala also returns To the stairs

"guys!" Shouted Ouja when he and the other riders managed to dodge the explosion in time. The cobra themed rider glares at Joseph as he and the others prepare ...

Kage, Lance and Aster are transformed into their armor and all the riders run towards him surrounding him from all sides while they take out their arms.

"Oh, the wizards requip and this one that I invoke that creature that absorbed the explosion of 's see what fun it will get when I send them to their watery graves" said Jose

"Do not underestimate my friends and I will succeed in knocking you down!" Said Shadowmoon and Orga leaping at Joseph from behind, swinging his swords

Joseph turns around and summons a magical circle, sending an enormous tornado of darkness to Shadowmoon and Orga, striking at them, screaming in pain as they are sent flying on the wall above the door.

"Kage! Aster!" Scream Ouja

"Bastard!" Genm screams as he and Sorcerer shoot multiple shots with their respective weapons on both sides of Joseph however he summons two magical circles by absorbing the shots of both riders, and sending out bursts of dark energy at such an overwhelming speed that both riders are unable to dodge them And are torn by attacks

"Lance, Oscar!" Shout Ouja

"Hmph, these were the famous requip mages of Fairy Tail, how pathetic," said Joseph.

"Because you!" Shouted Oujaa as he jumped and lowered Joseph with his sword.

Jose reverses the attack and kicks Ouja by sending flying as he hits the ground, losing his sword and then rolls through it a few feet before reaching a stop.

"I'm not done yet!" Said Ouja by inserting the surviver card

 **Survive!**

A haze of darkness surrounded his body transforming into his surviver form

"Oh, awesome, but not enough," said Joseph as he summons a magic circle and sends a dark tornado to the rider

The attack flies to him and impacts on him exploding, however Ouja mounted on Exodriver flies through the blast not slowing down a bit as he hits Metal Horn on Joseph's chest sending Master Lord Phantom sliding back a few feet .

 **Swing vent!**

Ouja summons evil whip and sends him to Joseph, but the master Phantom catches him and throws him while spinning, pulling the rider with him while spinning in 360 and throws him into the air.

At that moment Exodriver flies catching his companion who recovers easily in the air and returning to Jose sending a thrust

The shot hits José by retreating a few steps while Ouja and Exodriver remains afloat in the air, just at that moment Joseph summons a massive dark ball of energy flies off of her into the rider who is unable to react in time as he is Struck by it and explodes

Ouja falls from the Exodriver and crashes on the ground. Finally, all the fighting ended while Ouja gave-henshin while rolling on the ground screaming in pain, scratches and bruises all over her skin, as her clothing also breaks in some places.

"Daimon!" Erza shouted as she got up.

Erza looks at Joseph and rushes toward him with a sword in her hand to catch him. Joseph watching this throw his left hand forward sending another dark tornado at Erza this time, Erza jumps to dodge him as she requips on his black-armor and back down into Joseph with his sword held behind her. Erza screams as she makes him fall on him, Joseph simply sliding to his right to avoid him while Erza moves her sword after him just so that Joseph crouches under her and reaches forward grabbing his two wrists with his left hand.

She bumps into Erza who gasps as Joseph growls a smile and lifts her easily, pulling her as she lands on a rock that was a part of the roof and hurled back safely onto the ground falling on one knee. Jose straightens to look at Erza.

"You, I am quite sure that like those other requip magicians, you have been struck with many of my shadows, how can you bear that?" Asked Joseph.

"My friends strengthen my heart! For those I love ... I would throw this body!" Shout Erza

"Strong, brave, beautiful ... It will be a pleasure to destroy you, child!" Jose said with a dark look on his face, however something takes him by the guard down as he dodges some shots

Lord Phantom's master and Fairy Tail magicians turned their heads in the direction of the shot's source as they saw a figure walking towards them, the riders could recognize it

"It can not be ..." Lance said in surprise.

"But how?" Said Kage

"Alfonso?" Said Daimon

In front of the riders was Alfonso holding the rider booker in pistol mode ...

"Brother" said Oscar

"I'm sorry for the delay, I had difficulties in getting to Magnolia but seeing a giant robot I had the feeling that something bad would be happening," said Alfonso - "I'm sure they have many questions, I'll answer them once when I deal with the cause of this problem "

"And who the hell are you?" Said Joseph frowning

" _I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that!_ " Answered Alfonso with a smile

* * *

Elsewhere in the giant ... Lucy is thrown against a wall and falls to the ground. Gajeel, who had beaten her with her Iron Club and transformed it back into her normal hand

"It's not too bad a sound," Gajeel said.

Lucy remains on the ground, her entire body bruised and scratched by the constant beating that Gajeel has given her since he captured her and brought her here.

"But man, what a reaction ..." said Gajeel.

"Gajeel, do not you think you should stop now? You keep doing this and it will be a serious problem!" One of the ghost magicians in the room asked, a group of six of them there as two of them are the same members who helped Gajeel house security assault for Lucy earlier.

"But I'm bored ... The sure master is cruel making me take care of the girl like that, and he's going to deal with the flies all because one of them is that snake-themed requip magician whom I want a rematch with," said Gajeel While he turns his left arm into a club and starts walking toward Lucy. "What's the harm in doing this to pass the time, huh?" he asks as stops a few feet from her, Lucy still on the ground growling in pain.

"If the master finds out, it will not make you so easy!" The same wizard from before says, just for Gajeel to extend his club directly in his face and send it to the wall, to the shock of his phantom companions.

"Maybe she's a noblewoman or something, but for me it's nothing more than fairy trash trash, and even if she's a woman, she's still a mage. She should be prepared for this when she joined a guild," he said. Gajeel turning his arm back to normal.

"But you're going to go overboard, what a waste ..." Boze said.

"The Master is going to be angry, big time" Sue said

"If that happens I'll blame you," said Gajeel turning to them with his right hand raised and his left fist on his hip as he begins to laugh between them.

"What an idiot ..." say the two frightened with two drops of sweat falling on the back of their heads.

"But, man, what a fool, now that they know it's rich, the Fairies are crazy to get it back," said Gajeel turning to Lucy when she finally starts pushing again.

At that moment a smile appeared on his face catching Gajeel's attention. Lucy puts her hand against the wall to help her get up and stand.

"You are really complete idiots, so unfortunate ... I'm tearing up," Lucy said mockingly.

"Huh?" Gajeel question

"What is he thinking about?" Said Boze

"She's provoking Gajeel," Sue said.

"Phantom Lord, the rulers of the spirits, what a joke, I'm not afraid of you!" Lucy said with a confident smile on her face.

"Oh, I see," Gajeel said, suddenly spreading and pounding his club right into Lucy's chest, hitting her against the wall and creating a crater in her sending pieces of rock flying- "You have some balls making bluffs in a situation like this , I must say it's not bad ... "I speak as I retracted the club and transformed it back into normal, Lucy falling on her hands and knees with more pain. - "But you see, what I want to hear is not your back, I want to hear you scream, you do not start screaming and there are going to be problems"

"Then why do not you try to kill me?" Said Lucy, confidence is still showing in his face, even with all the pain that runs through his body.

"Well, that sounds interesting, let me hear it," Gajeel said.

"Fairy Tail would never forgive you, that's the kind of guild they are!" Lucy said

The other phantom magicians stared at the scene in surprise at Lucy's courage toward Gajeel.

"You would be trembling under the shadow of the strongest guild in the world every day ... for the rest of your lives!" Lucy said

"That sounds fun, let's try that!" Said Gajeel to transform both of his arms into clubs and cross them in front of him as he jumps up. -

"Gajeel!" Scream Boze

"Stopr!" Screams Sue

Gajeel does not listen to them, however, as he lowers Lucy with his two clubs ready to crush her to death and begins to laugh manically. However, before he can approach her, the floor between them burst into flames. From the fire comes Natsu striking his left fist at Gajeel sending him flying as he falls on his feet crouched down and slips back a little. Natsu lands on the ground in front of Lucy and launches a tremendous roar, the fire again taking the form of a dragon

"I knew, I noticed your smell!" Said Gajeel with a smile on his face.

"Salamander, Natsu!" Lucy shouted with joy.

"GAJEEL!" Natsu roars as it almost sounds like the roar of a dragon.

 **End chapter**

 **I am sorry if this chapter came out short but I hope it continues to please**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it advances, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give thoughts ideas, serious honor, wait for me for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	33. Chapter 32 Fire vs Iron!

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me to improve the beginning of this story now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives. With the exception of the oc**

* * *

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Begins in the city of Fiore in the night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall in a puddle before a foot treads the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. lights illuminate showing nine armored lights are focused on their helmets showing before getting into battle position and running forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(On the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as they were next to Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy before they all put themselves in fight pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja looked at the night sky with Venonsnaker slipping between the ground)_

 **[Imi or shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ')]**

 _(Ouja and Erza collide their weapons, as people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it off, Elizabeth and Lucy were in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. video games in a corner while Aster was drinking a glass of lemonade from Mirajane Kage practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being scared by a bat falling on his back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat rests on his shoulder and he begins to caress it)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the whole guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door or sono ashi of kowase]**

 _(The darkness enveloped everything except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai of]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the magicians were out to fight against the threats as the nine pilots transform and join the fight)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the darkness showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious kamen rider Dark Decade looking at the nine young men and signals to come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade collide their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in the stage, .. just Go!]**

 _(At the top of a building, the nine rider and wizards look down and jump into battle as the full moon lights their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed on Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time splitting the chains)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is a purple tone like the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

 **Chapter 32: Fire against Iron! Which is the best?!**

A ball of fire surrounded Natsu while he was ready to fight against Gajeel, Lucy still on the ground behind him.

"It's so easy to attract you, Salamander," said Gajeel.

"That's because you're still playing dirty, Iron Dragon!" answers Natsu

"Natsu!" said Lucy happy to see him, panting to notice the very serious look on his face

"Lucy ... come back" said Natsu.

"Gajeel!" Boze yells.

"Get away from this!" shouts Gajeel as he launches forward.

"Bring it!" Natsu yelled as the fireball disperses and lunges forward with his fists on fire. Gajeel extends one to Natsu, who grabs him by the arms and swings him, causing Gajeel to hit a wall while Gajeel plants his feet inside him. Natsu flies to Gajeel again and throws his pu down, Gajeel blocks it as the fire explodes in all directions before causing a massive explosion when the ghost wizards below begin to flee in panic.

"Keep us out of this!" Boze screams when the explosion reaches them and sends them all flying forward.

Gajeel flies out of the smoke, Natsu soon appears on top of him while Gajeel growls surprised to see Natsu and opens wide when Natsu hits his cheek with his fist, sending him to the o of the room against the wall, this time for sure hitting that. Gajeel cleans the side of his mouth a little and looks ahead.

" _Karyū no Kagitsume!_ (Claws of the fire dragon)" Natsu shouted as he leaped forward in the air with his right foot on fire and knocked him over Gajeel who blocked him again with his left arm Iron Club, but the attack created an explosion that drives Natsu forward

"Ehhh?" Lucy groans watching the madness of this battle.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Happy asks running towards her.

"Happy!" Lucy said glad to see him too before looking back at the battle with a worried look on her face.

"What happens?" Happy question

Gajeel is standing again, with a lot of smoke in the air, as he could see the outline of Natsu walking towards him through him.

"I've never seen Natsu like that," Lucy said.

"Yes, neither do I," said Happy,

Natsu was coming out of the smoke with a look that could kill seriously if he could, he was more than angry.

"But Natsu is really powerful at this moment Happy," said Lucy

"You're sure you're acting good, trash," Gajeel said after breaking his neck.

"The same as you! You hit Lucy ... So I'm going to bend that face of yours and turn it into iron filings" Natsu said as he held his right wrist and lit his fist in flames.

"What fun. Gajeel mocks with a smug look on his face.

The two face each other, Gajeel transforms his right arm into a club again when Natsu throws himself at Gajeel, throwing his two attacks forward and cancel each other out as they fly in front of each other. The two turn around and both throw an iron-wrapped / iron kick into the fire, their attacks again as they both launch backwards. Gajeel extends his left armed arm to Natsu, who jumps on him, placing his hand on him and using it to kick directly into Gajeel's face. Gajeel retaliates by transforming his right arm into something completely different, something much more acute when Natsu sees this and quickly throws himself backwards to avoid it while swinging.

Natsu lands on his feet and throws himself farther away from Gajeel landing on one knee and his hand with his back to him when Natsu turns around

"What is that dangerous looking?" Natsu asked

Instead of his usual club, Gajeel's right arm was now a serrated steel blade with tips on the edges

" _Tetsuryūken_ (Sword of the Iron Dragon) There is nothing that does not break into pieces when hit with this!" Gajeel said when the barbs began to rotate around the sword like a chainsaw, - "I want to prove how well this cuts you, Salamander!"

"That's nothing!" Natsu responds with confidence.

"What is that?!" Lucy asks with surprise and with wide eyes.

"It's the magic of Iron Dragon Slayer!" shouts Happy.

Gajeel took a leap into the air and descended towards Natsu carrying his sword, Natsu quickly jumped back as the sword slammed down on the ground, sending a shock wave shifting towards the other phantom again

"We're stuck in it again!" Theysream as they were sent flying.

Gajeel returned to swing his sword causing more destruction Natsu once again jumped into the air to dodge the attack.

"I can not stop it now like you did before, huh?" Gajeel asks with a sadistic look on his face as he continues to swing his towards Natsu who was sent to the defense, having to constantly dodge each blow- "I thought you said it was nothing !?" he shouts continuing his wild changes in Natsu, who managed to dodge each and every one as the last one to be thrown away from Gajeel, giving himself a little space to breathe- "You really move quite well there," says Gajeel.

"The same as you," Natsu responds.

"The last time was just the preliminaries after all, that and his fellow dragon slayerr got in our way and that helped out, but this time it does not look like he's going to be here for ass, so let's finish our fight Salamander! "said Gajeel transforming his arm to normal.

Natsu rubbed his thumb over his nose- "Now I'm excited, you bastard!"

"They are both dragon slayers who can transform their bodies to assume characteristics of dragons! For two wizarding human killer dragons ... What's going to happen?" Lucy questioned in her head with a worried look as she and Happy continued to watch the crazy battle between the two. The two remained separated as they looked at each other, waiting for each other to make a move.

At that moment, a green magic circle appeared under Gajeel, suddenly his skin became iron-looking scales in the bright flash of light

"I will destroy you!" declares Gajeel

"His body!" Lucy screams in shock.

" _Tetsuryū no Uroko! (_ Dragon scales!)" Shouts Happy.

" _Tetsuryū no Gōken_ (Iron dragon's hard fist!)" Gajeel shouted as he launched towards Natsu,

Natsu raises his arms to block the attack when Gajeel's right fist connects with his left arm as magic circle appears between them, as it disappears almost immediately and Natsu is sent sliding backwards and finally moves away from Gajeel, crashing into a wall while the other Phantoms are barely able to dodge it.

"We're stuck in this for the third time!" Boze yells.

"I've had enough!" shouts Sue of terror with her eyes in white and tears in them.

Gajeel's face is covered in shadow, leaving only his bright red eyes and smiling teeth to be seen as he laughs at Natsu. - "That made a nice sound," he said with a smile while Natsu was on the floor with pain in his left arm while clearly seen a mark of purple bruise on Gajeel's blow,

Natsu even squeezes his teeth for the pain of the attack.

"Natsu was hurt with just one hit?" Lucy said and worried about this fact with her right hand over her mouth.

"Those scales are made of the hardest steel," says Happy.

Before he knows it, Natsu discovers that Gajeel throws an uppercut straight at his chin and sends him into the air, and Gajeel immediately follows him with another blow to the face that makes Natsu come back while laughing - "Gihi!"

Natsu growls angrily looking at Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer appears in front of Natsu and swings his left foot towards him, Natsu barely dodges throwing himself to the right while the power of throwing the p seems to kick and destroy the earth behind him in an arch.

"No way! That's the air pressure of your kick ?!" Lucy asks as she closes an eye and lowers the skirt of the explosion of debris and debris, Happy also clings to her so that she is not sent flying.

"Those steel scales doubled the strength of their attacks!" shouts Happy.

Natsu finally gets an opening and throws a right fist in flames directly at Gajeel's face, unfortunately he does not do anything since Gajeel does not even shudder at the impact instead makes him laugh.

"These steel scales make all your attacks impotent!" Gajeel said with a smile on his face when Natsu pushed away his bruised fist. Natsu clenched his teeth and screams in pain, finally shook his whole body and his fist that was still smoking from his fire while screaming

. "Oh no, his defense has increased!" Lucy shouts

"Natsu!" shout Happy

Suddenly, Natsu rolls rolling on the floor in front of Lucy and Happy holding her fist in pain with wide eyes and shouting- "It does not hurt! It does not hurt!"

"... he says" says Lucy.

"Yes," says Happy.

Natsu has got back to his feet and clenches his fist with his other hand while Gajeel approaches

"Shut up now!" shouts Gajeel as he bangs his head on the back of Natsu's head and soil it. - "That's enough to pretend you're okay!" he shouts bringing back his right arm and then beating him towards Natsu,

Natsu quickly jumps in the air and barely dodges it since the impact still sends an expansive wave forward. Natsu landed on his knees and stopped and planted his right hand on the ground.

"Damn bastard, I'll _blow_ you up!" _Karyū no_ ... "

" _Tetsuryū no_ ..." says Gajeel while he also begins to prepare his roar

" _Hōkō_ .!"

Natsu's fire breath and Gajeel's iron-breath attacks collided with each other, neither gaining ground on the other as dust and debris rose before attacks exploded. Lucy covered her eyes closed with her right arm while Happy was hanging from her hair while huge amounts of dust and debris were lifted into the air by the explosion, finally the power of the shockwave sent Lucy and Happy flying and even destroyed the wall that leads to the outside.

"That's the fourth time we're stuck in it," says Boze, he and the other Phantoms were also caught in the explosion, since they were all on the ground.

"That's our Gajeel ..." Sue moans with blank eyes of terror.

"It seems that the difference in the two dragons is obvious now, Salamander Even if your flaming breath can kill the enemies, against the steel it does not even make a scratch," said Gajeel standing in the hole in the wall as small pieces from the ceiling they still crumble around him.

His arms remained firm, as there was a hole in the middle of his tunic by Natsu's e, the smoke coming out of him, as well as from under his left eye, but he did not seem disappointed by the attack.

"But my breath of iron blades has destroyed your body" Gajeel ends by saying that for Natsu it is the exact opposite.

His clothes are a little broken, except for his scarf, scratches, marks of bruises that cover his body as his eyes narrowed towards Gajeel, but due to how weak he felt while holding his left arm.

"Natsu ..." Lucy says worried as she sits on the floor with Happy standing in front of her.

"Is strong!" said Natsu

. "Is not it a scratch? Are you sure you're not a bit stunned?" Natsu questions raising his eyes a little. Suddenly, a crack appears on your scales on the right side of your face, which will widen your eyes in shock.

"It broke!" Lucy shouts when Gajeel puts his hand in the crack.

"My flames are not just fire! The flames of the Fire Dragon destroy everything!" Natsu yells as he takes off his vest. A magic circle appears under his feet as the fire rises up from him. "If you do not get serious, I will crush you to pieces, Gajeel the Iron Dragon! Enough to feel each other!" she cries with an angry look on her face.

Gajeel laughs at hearing this from him, the green light erupts from his magic circle - "That's fine with me!" He screams when an explosion of his magic circle takes away his tunic.

"Eh? Feeling each other?" A phantom questioned by that saying while he was still terrified by the fight between the two.

"Neither of you was being serious?" Sue asks in shock when she hears this.

"They are monsters!" Boze said holding an unconscious partner with his arm over his shoulder.

"They are Dragon Slayers!" said Happy

"Unbelievable ..." Lucy says in amazement and then placing her right hand on her cheek and squinting as she asks- "And wait, why did you get undressed?"

"Come here, Gajeel the Iron Dragon!" said Natsu

"There is not enough space in heaven for two dragons! Natsu the Salamander will defeat you, and then I'll take care of that magician requipo that I call my interest later!" said Gajeel

Lucy clenches her teeth with a worried look on her face as she holds her right hand on her chest- "Natsu ..." she moaned hoping he was okay.

Natsu and Gajeel threw themselves against each other and threw their punches forward, both colliding with each other and sending a massive shockwave that caused another explosion. From the smoke the two flew and broke the roof, destroying it completely, since both were propelled in the air, from far away you could only see a flicker of red and green light with traces of smoke.

"What's up with those two?" Boze questioned on the spot while he and the others watched them.

"They jumped!"

Firing jets of fire from his feet, Natsu propelled himself into the air, eventually stopping while Gajeel using his magic did the same as they were both very high in the air he threw the first blow hitting him right in the face of Gajeel

Gajeel immediately returned the favor while the two continued to throw punches at each other while somehow floating in the air. In the room, everyone else could see shock waves and sparks, while low echoes were heard in the air.

"Damn?" Boze questioned.

"Light?" Lucy asks.

Soon the two landed on the top of the Giant's head at the opposite ends of one of their horns, both rushing forward and hit their heads one against the or as they began to jump all over the air causing more waves of shock and sparks and rumbles to erupt in the air.

"W-Whoa ..." Sue said in amazement.

"Is he aware of Gajeel like that?" Boze asks .- "I can not believe it!"

Natsu kicked Gajeel in the chin, the iron dragon slayer responded with a blow to the right cheek, both threw more punches at each other and then both threw their right leg towards each other, their canceled each other in the air as the air the pressure of the kicks made them fall down the roof and even destroyed the central horn of the giant's head, causing it to start falling down, towards the room where Lucy, Happy and the other Phantoms were.

Lucy cried out in shock when she and everyone's eyes widened in horror.

"Now we're stuck in that!" screamed Lucy terrified as she sought refuge with her eyes blank, falling debris

However, they all heard a sound of a train approaching, it was the GaohLinner that releases a roar and with its jaws crushes the giant's horn, saving everyone present ...

Someone leaves the gaohliner and falls towards the center just where Lucy and Happy were

. While the smoke from the remaining debris was beginning to clear, the figure revealed himself as Gaoh

"Kiba!" shout Lucy

"I'm sorry for the delay Lucy, I still needed time to heal my wounds" said Gaoh as on his back were the imagin

" _**Lucy-sama, are you okay?**_ " Asked Rodtaros

"Boys," Lucy said with joy when she saw her friends with her

" _**Seriously, woman, you know how worried we are especially the head of fangs!"**_ said Negataros

" _**zzz ... It's true, after leaving the rubble we immediately went to the giant when we saw a fight happening and we went to investigate it"**_ said Axtaros

" _**And that's when we found you"**_ finished Guntaros watching the fight

"Is it Natsu and Gajeel who are fighting ?!" Gaoh asked as he saw Natsu and Gajeel in the middle of the very, very destroyed and disordered room, Natsu in one hand and knee Natsu was standing, breathing heavily and tired from the long battle- "Damn, they are very strong if They managed to make that disaster! "

"Do not tell me," Lucy admitted.

"Gajeel is being defeated!" said Sue

"No, but look, the salamander also comes out breathing!" I signal Boze

. Natsu continued to breathe heavily when he noticed something. Gajeel was eating pieces of junk from the floor!

"That is not fair!" Shouted Natsu angry jumping with two marks on his head while his eyes were blank and narrowed and his sharp teeth- "Do not eat alone!" He shouted again on the floor with his fists clenched while still looking angry Gajeel who continued to eat the metal.

"Shubab!" Gajeel said with his mouth full causing Natsu to start jumping and throwing his fists up and down with two veins emerging back over his head.

"He really eats iron ..." Lucy said in shock with her eyes wide open.

"Tastes good?" asks Happy sarcastically.

"It's not time for jokes happy " said Gaoh

"Gihi, now that I've eaten, I'm accelerated!" Gajeel said with a smile.

"Do not copy me! "Natsu shouts.

Suddenly, Gajeel cried out when a green light came from under him.

"What?" said Gaoh

"Suddenly he's full of energy !?" Lucy asks.

"The dragon slayers can restore their energy and energy by eating their respective elements!" Happy explains.

"Then Natsu needs to eat fire!" Lucy said, panting when she realized the problem with that.

"That's right ... Natsu can not eat his own magical flames!" said Happy

"But ... What should we do?" Asks Lucy.

" _Tetsuryūsō: Kishin! (_ Iron Dragon Spears! Demonic Poles!)" Shouts Gajeel raising his right arm with fingers stretched forward and sideways, a magic circle appearing in front of him as he sends a bombing of spears at Natsu.

The spears shoot fast for Natsu to dodge, as they all hit him when he hits when Natsu cries in pain.

"Fire, fire, do I have a spirit of fire?" Lucy questions herself by looking for one of her Celestial Keys, panting in realization though- "Oh, yes ... I lost my keys" she said after losing the keys when she was first captured by Juvia, making her tremble in his place because of the fact that he could not help Natsu.

"I'm going to help Natsu!" declare Gaoh

" _**Kiba, although I admit your determination Gajeel is at a level that you can not reach ..."**_ said Guntaros

"I do not give a shit! My friend needs me help!" shout Gaoh charging forward

"Uh?" Gajeel said when he saw the rider leaping towards him and swinging his sword

"Take this bastard!" Gaoh shouted a cut but his sword is easily captured by Gajeel's hand - "What ?!"

"Jijiji do you think you can fight against the salyer dragon of melee?" Gajeel asked with a smile - "Do not make me laugh!"

"Your!" Gaoh growled turning his body trying to kick but Gajeel blocks it easily ...

The rider continued making several hits and kicks but the iron dragon slayer dodged them without much effort

" _Tetsuryū no Hōkō!"_ shout Gajeel throwing a powerful roar

Gaoh crosses his arms trying to block the attack but the impact sent him flying back.

"Kiba!" Lucy shouted as she found in her back pocket at least one key, one golden, the key that Galuna's people gave her- "The only one I have on hand is the new one, Sagittarius, I have not yet made a contract, but ... But This is the only opportunity we have! " she shouted as swings her key and then points it outward. **\- "I am linked to the path to the world of the heavenly spirits! Now Spirit, answer me and go through the door!"**

A bright golden light appears below it

 _. "Archer Gate, open up, Sagittarius_ !" Lucy said as a magic circle appears in front of her

The Celestial Spirit of Sagittarius appeared before her, however, her appearance of half man, half horse was a bit ... well, most people would wait.

Sagittarius was a tall, black-haired, lanky man in a horse costume

Leaving aside the horse suit, Sagittarius's outfit consisted of a green shirt with yellow trims followed by a pair of red and yellow striped pants and purple ruffles.

His weapon of choice was obviously a large bow in his hand and a quiver on his back with all his arrows in it.

"Horse! I'm here, Moshimoshi," said Sagittarius ... while greeting no one in particular with his left hand.

"Look, he's here!" Lucy said with her eyes open and her pupils of emotion.

"And wearing a horse suit!" turn Happy with my eyes in white.

"I'll explain the details later! Can you shoot the fire?" asks Lucy while Happy says quietly- "Horsemeat ..." behind her for some strange reason.

"No, because I'm an archer, so to speak! Moshimoshi!" Sagittarius answers as he walks away from her and greets the roof for some reason with a glint on his horse's head.

"R-Right ..." Lucy said saddened by this fact as Happy closes her eyes and is curious about

"Where are you greeting?" he asks.

"Lucy, it's dangerous, so come back!" said Natsu

Lucy hears this as she quickly grabs Sagittarius and begins to drag him away "Y-YES!" said she fulfilling the order

. "Moshimoshi!" said Sagittarius

Lucy falls on her hands and knees while everything around her darkens and a spotlight shines on her, Happy holding a sign with sweat on the back of her head saying it. [Go down in time]

\- " _**Oi! Why do not we join the fight, Lucy, transform yourself!"**_ said Negataros

" _**Negataros-san, we can not against Gajeel, we would make Lucy-san in danger"**_ said Rodtaros

"I'm so useless!" Lucy says to herself.

"Now, now, look on the bright side" said Happy trying to reassure her.

"As it were, Moshimosh," said Sagittarius once more, greeting me.

" _**Seriously who are you greeting?"**_ ask Axtaros with a drop of sweat

"Kiba get out! _Karyu no Kenkaku_ (Fire Dragon's horn sword!" Natsu screams as he catches fire and throws himself headlong towards Gajeel, hitting his chest with a headbutt, however, it does not prove any effect causing him to gasp in state of shock

"Do not you have any power on an empty stomach?" Gajeel asks mockingly. and nudges him in the back and throws him to the ground and then throws him with iron on the head that immobilizes him, and then begins to spread it out dragging Natsu with him.

"Then eat some iron!" He shouts Gajeel when he literally has him stuck in the ground and he can not do anything.

"Natsu!" shout Gaoh as he tries to make a cut in the dragon slayer but Gajeel simply gives him a blow to the stomach causing him to get on his knees in pain

Lucy's eyes widened in terror as she saw Natsu being defeated so easily now, the other Phantoms seeing this too

"I knew ... Gajeel is ..." says Boze. "... much stronger!"

Gajeel then throws Natsu into the air with his club and transforms his arm into normal- "I have no use for you," he said as Natsu landed facedown on the floor in the hole in the wall. "The same goes for you! Trash!" he said throwing a kick throwing the rider to the ground

Happy has his eyes closed and covered with his paws as he groans in fear

"Oh no!" said Lucy with her hands over her mouth with tears in her eyes. "I do not want that!" Lucy says that Natsu and Kiba did not move a muscle while they were on the ground. - "I can not stand Natsu and Kiba losing!" he says on the verge of crying.

Gajeel laughs as he says- "Take a look at what is happening with what you are trying to protect!"

Natsu manages to open one of his eyes, Kiba, Lucy and Happy see what Gajeel is talking about and they gasp in shock when Natsu's eyes open in shock as well.

Flying over the guild was a big shadow ball with long arms and fists sticking out of it, but that was not the worst part ... the worst part was the fact that those fists continued to hit and destroy the guild! The wizards of Fairy Tail, Charlotte and Elizabeth gathered around him trying to destroy the thing but it was in vain as then ... it happens ... the guild collapses in rubble and ruin causing all the magicians and riders to stop they were doing and they are left looking in shock and horror, as they all scream, the Fairy Tail Guild ... no longer exists.

Seeing this, Gajeel laughs more maniacally than ever with his tongue out as he raises his head and closes his eyes. A huge pillar of smoke rises in the air because of the crumbling of the guild while Natsu and the others continue to watch.

Natsu gets up a little and opens both eyes while watching what has just happened to the guild, all his memories begin to shine again. The first time he arrived at the guild was when Makarov introduced himself to him, he met all his friends and companions of Gray, Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Elfman ... Lisanna ... until the moment he found and brought the egg of Happy to the guild where Happy was born. All the funny, and sometimes painful, moments he spent in the guild with his new family, until the last time he saw Lisanna before his death. The first time he met Hargeon, knowing from her how he wanted to join Fairy Tail, he decided to take her to the guild to join her and also meet Daimon and the other riders and invite them too.

All those memories, all of them precious to him,

"Damn you," Gaoh growled, starting to stand up as well for Natsu, remembering the sight of Gramps' weakened state, remembering Lucy crying and saying how she wanted to stay and loving Fairy Tail ...

"Kiba ... leave this to me" Natsu said to the rider as he returned and they slowly eat walking towards Gajeel, he could not surrender, he just could not ... but he had no strength left in him.

"Natsu ... Enough, Natsu ... Yes ... if you have men, then ..." Lucy said she could no longer contain tears, seeing the destruction of the guild, seeing Natsu and Kiba beaten and barely able to stand up, could not take it anymore and I just wanted to give myself so that he and the others did not have to suffer

"Lucy ..." Happy's voice drew his attention to her he was also crying as he clung to his boot with his right foot. "Natsu has not given up".

"Your guild has fallen. You lose!" declares Gajeel with his arms crossed.

Natsu raises his right fist back, but Gajeel hits him in the hand against a nearby machine when he hits it, it slides to the ground and eventually falls forward, absolutely no force remained on it. Seeing this, Lucy returned to her sad state while covering her face with her hands

"Stay down, Salamander, I really hate to resist, you see ... I do not know what can happen to you" said Gajeel with a smile while Natsu still does not give up and tries to get up again

"Destroying Jupiter, fighting fiercely with Element 4 ... He used too much magic power!" said Happy

. "If I could eat some flames, Natsu would not lose anyone!" said Gaoh

"Then they say ... it's bad for you," Gajeel said as he grabbed Natsu by the scarf and transformed his left arm into his sword, ready to take down Natsu forever. (

"I see, it seems I had a slight misunderstanding, so to speak, Moshimoshi," said Sagittarius as he withdrew an arrow in his bow. Lucy, Kiba and Happy seeing this surprise in amazement- "You asked me to fire it, Madame Lucy and I answered" No. "However, what is crucial at this moment is not to shoot fire, but fire itself, am I right? Moshimoshi, "he said with a glow that appears next to the horse's head as the blue light appears below him as he pulls harder on the arrow and rope.

"The final blow, Salamander!" Gajeel shouted as he brought his sword back.

Sagittarius releases his arrow, his arrow then divides into a few more arrows, as they all hit the machine next to Natsu and Gajeel in different areas. Suddenly, electricity emerges from the machine, causing Natsu, Gajeel, Gaoh, and Lucy to gape at this while Gajeel lets go of his hold on barely able to go back in time as the machine explodes. Wrapping Natsu in the explosion.

"Fire!" Happy screams

"The flames make the machines explode!" Lucy said with her hands over her mouth.

"Depending on how it is fired, it is possible to cross it or break it, so to speak." Moshimoshi "said Sagittarius

"What the hell is that horse thing?" Gajeel asked in some way to the newcomer when he realized Sagittarius.

"Wow, you're like an archery genius, Sagittarius!" Lucy said happily with a heart that appears next to her head when it disappears.

"Right, moshimoshi," Sagittarius responds with a glow that appears next and then disappears again with his horse's head.

"But where are _**you**_ _ **waving too?"**_ they ask Negataros and Happy again while Sagittarius greets with his right hand looking towards the ceiling.

And so, all the fire around the room is sucked into the air and goes down to Natsu's mouth, swelling it at first until his stomach returns to normal.

"Hehe, that hit the place" Natsu said with his arms and head down- "Thanks, Lucy!" he said winking at her and lifting his thumb.

Lucy gasps with joy as she sees Natsu once again with energy as he raises thumbs and nods hiser head with a smile and a look of confidence.

"Do not get discouraged just because you ate a little fire!" Gajeel shouted as he ran towards Natsu and threw himself down and approached Natsu with a fist, with his fist a few inches from his face Natsu turns to him with an angry look.

Suddenly Natsu lights both fists and hits Gajeel before he can touch him, the blow so powerful that it produces a wave of flames that envelops Gajeel while he is in return.

"All right!" Lucy applauds.

"Now he has all the power!" Shouts Happy raising his left leg.

"Come on Natsu, kick his metal ass!" said Gaoh

Gajeel crashes into a large rock in the center of the room, his eyes blank with the power of the punch he has just received, as he also clenches his teeth when the rock begins to collapse.

"Ahhhh! This is not good! No way!" A Phantom screams.

"Levy, Jet, Droy, Gramps, Lucy, my friends ... And Fairy Tail ..." Natsu said angrily with his right fist raised as he leaned slightly forward.

" _Tetsuryū no Hōkō!"_ Gajeel shouted as he put his hands in front of his mouth like a trumpet and sent his roar to Natsu.

Natsu puts his hands together in front of him when the attack hits him, however he is able to deflect him without problems with only his hands and send him exploding right behind him capturing Gajeel completely off guard while gasping in shock

"He deflected my breath with only his bare hands?" asked Gajeel

"How much do you have to hurt others before people are satisfied?" Natsu asks with a shadow covering his face while his eyes shine red.

"Impossible, I could not ... someone ... like him ..." said Gajeel completely without words.

Natsu is covered in flames with a serious expression of anger on his face when one eye narrows and the other widens when the veins of his temple are seen and the teeth are sharpened:

"You'll pay for everything! I'll show you that fighting Fairy Tail was a mistake!" declares Natsu.

Gajeel narrows his eyes - "Who the hell do you think I am? Trash!" screams with anger screams when the green light covers it and then launches towards Natsu - " _Tetsuryū no Gōken!_ (Fist of the iron dragon!" he shouts as he throws his right fist forward,

Natsu throws his left fist when they both come in contact, the red magic circle of Natsu and Gajeel's green magic circle appear between his fists as the flames are thrown from Natsu's fist as suddenly The iron scales of Gajeel's arm begin to crack, starting from his fist and traveling to his shoulder while screaming in pain.

'I am ... the strongest ...' says Gajeel in his head.

"This is the end for you!" _Guren Karyū Ken_ ! (Crimson lotus: fist of fire dragon) "Natsu screams as his fists fire in all directions.

Suddenly, Natsu releases a massive bombardment of fire blows at Gajeel who can not retaliate for a second, as he continually receives a punch every second.

"This is for Levy, Jet, Droy, Nab, Macau, Gramps, Erza ..." shouts Natsu while a powerful uppercut to Gajeel- "... and Lucy!" he shouts while Gajeel is sent flying backwards, to the ground, with his eyes blank and his jaw open. Natsu screams again when he was shooting around him- "And this is to destroy our guild!"

All those attacks cause massive explosions that send Gajeel flying off the wall and over the edge, although not in the water, since it ends up landing on a level below them, the explosion also completely destroys the room and also causes the head of the Magic Giant to glide towards the lake. From the outside, the head falls into the water while columns of smoke rise from the Magic Giant, the assistants of Fairy Tail watching all the explosions and the destruction immediately recognizes him as Natsu and encourages him, knowing that he had seen what had happened was receiving a reward for the destruction of the guild.

"Are you kidding me?!" Boze yells.

"Gajeel lost?" Sue said in shock that she and the other Phantoms were on a lower level surrounded by the debris of their headquarters with burn marks all over her body from the explosions.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouts while Happy takes her in the air, both look for Natsu after the explosions.

"Natsu!" shouts Happy

"Natsu!" Lucy shouts again, the two finally see him as he looks at the defeated Gajeel, a floor below him, Gajeel's Iron Scales no longer cover his body as the bruise and burn marks cover his body.

"Natsu won!" shouts Happy.

"That damn ... tra ..." Gajeel murmurs with his eyes still blank, as he is barely conscious.

"Now ... we're even ..." Natsu said weakly before collapsing on his back from exhaustion.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells.

Natsu breathes slowly, unable to move his body that is covered in bruises and scratches as he manages to open one eye and look at Lucy with a weak smile.

"I can not move at this moment ..." Natsu said.

"Sheesh ... You really pass, did you know?" Lucy said with tears in her eyes again when she is about to cry again, this time although they were tears of happiness.

"Aye! Natsu is fine!" said Happy

. Natsu shows his distinctive smile and lets out a small smile.

"But ... that was great," Lucy said in her head with a happy expression on her face.

Boze and Sue are now a few plants up looking at the three

"Damn ... He's on a higher level," Boze said in shock as he sat down. "Is this ... this is what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard?" he asks,

Sue is standing next to him with a look printed on her face and blushing a little .- "I like it!" she said

"What?!" Boze said with his mouth down, it's hard to believe what he just said.

"It does not matter," Sue said as she looked away embarrassed with sweat running down her.

"Ahem"

All the magicians of Phatom turn their heads as they look at Gaoh with his sword in his hand and the shadows made him look frightening, the imagin also had their weapons and although they looked adorable the shadows that they had showed them as frightening

" _**I think it's time to take out the real rubbish!"**_ said Negataros

"I agree with you" said Gaoh sliding his pass

 **[Full charge!]**

"W-Wait, have mercy!" shouted Boze and Sue as it was too late to be forgiven

" **Tyrant Crash"**

The last thing was the cries of the wizards of phatom lord as he was now unconscious on the floor with bruises, cuts and burns

"At least I did something in this chapter ... I'll see you" said Gaoh breaking the fourth wall ... wait what ?!

 **End of chapter**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter came out short but I hope you still like it**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts, would be honorable, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	34. Chapter 33: the end of phantom lord

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me to improve the beginning of this story now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives. With the exception of the oc**

* * *

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Begins in the city of Fiore in the night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall in a puddle before a foot treads the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. lights illuminate showing nine armored lights are focused on their helmets showing before getting into battle position and running forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(On the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as they were next to Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy before they all put themselves in fight pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja looked at the night sky with Venonsnaker slipping between the ground)_

 **[Imi or shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ')]**

 _(Ouja and Erza collide their weapons, as people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it off, Elizabeth and Lucy were in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. video games in a corner while Aster was drinking a glass of lemonade from Mirajane Kage practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being scared by a bat falling on his back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat rests on his shoulder and he begins to caress it)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the whole guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door or sono ashi of kowase]**

 _(The darkness enveloped everything except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai of]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the magicians were out to fight against the threats as the nine pilots transform and join the fight)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the darkness showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious kamen rider Dark Decade looking at the nine young men and signals to come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade collide their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in the stage, .. just Go!]**

 _(At the top of a building, the nine rider and wizards look down and jump into battle as the full moon lights their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed on Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time splitting the chains)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is a purple tone like the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

* * *

 **Chapter 33: The end of Phantom Lord**

* * *

The entire room shakes as more debris falls through the room. Alfonso and José look at each other, as neither of them made a move

Erza wondered when they were going to fight while thinking about how to beat the leader of phantom Lord since she had not yet hit him in the

Jose seemed to stay calm even with all his Magic Giant HQ falling around him.

"Our dragons have run quite badly," says José, amused.

"Hey, redhead are you okay?" asked Alfonso looking at Erza

She has been hit by many of Jose's attacks, not to mention what had happened before, needless to say she was almost exhausted as she breathed fast and heavy but still kept her sword raised and ready to continue the battle.

Gray, Nala, Elfman and Mirajane were still unconscious from what Joseph did to them, meanwhile, Ouja was lying conscious in a column along with Orga, Genmu, Shadow moon and Sorcerer, they were just as exhausted as Erza.

They still had not recovered from all their forces that he had done against Joseph

As much as they wanted to help Erza, in the state she was in, she could barely move since all she could do was look at what Alfosno has planned

"You do not seem to have explained Natsu's battle force, he's as powerful as me, if not more!" Erza said e while holding her sword aside and pointing it at José.

"Hmph, enough of modesty, Titania Erza, your magical power is really amazing, I've never met a magician who could resist me that long, if you had not taken damage from all of me and fought for it, I always suspect we could have had a better coincidence, "said Jose raising his right arm with the palm of his hand open and raised. "I can not stand that Makarov has such a powerful magician in his guild or any other," he says, forming a fist with his right hand and extending it outwards, and with just a flick of his finger, he sends a jet of air right into Erza. sending it flying back to the wall, then he look at Alfonso - "And you, what is the reason you are here? Do you also come to die along with your friends?"

"No, at first I wanted to see where they were and seeing that they are in trouble then the most logical thing is to help them" said Alfonso taking out a card

"And how do you plan to do it?" Jose asked

"You're about to find out" said Alfonso, inserting the card into his belt

 **[Kamen rider]**

"Henshin!" said Alfonso shooting the sky

 **[Dark Decade!]**

Several black bars are formed transforming into dark decade, surprising the group

"My brother is dark decade?" said Oscar / Sorcerer

"I can not believe it" said Aster / Orga

"Now, let's start with the show" said Dark Decade pointing his gun in front of José

"Hmp, if you think you can stop you will suffer the same fate as your friends," said José with an open hand as the dark energy appears at the tips of his fingers and begins to shoot Dark decade lifting more debris.

Alfonso jumps out of the explosion without receiving any damage

"Do you know why I do not finish with Makarov?" Jose asked, preparing his next move- "Despair!" he shouts sending another burst of pressurized air to Dark Decade, who is able to dodge it when he lands on the ground only to be shot by a small explosion from the tip of José's middle finger as he jumps and flies to the right.

Jose continues firing some dark energy discharges from his fingertips before continuing.

"It was to despair! When he wakes up and sees his beloved brotherhood and his beloved members of the fraternity destroyed ... How will he feel?" Jose asks laughing a little. "Fall down, I will destroy that man with despair and endless sadness, I will not let him rest, he will suffer, suffer and suffer a little more ... Until the end of his days!"

"You are a villain!" Erza screams as she throws herself and swings her sword towards José. Only to find herself hitting the air as she slides to stop on her knee when Joseph reappears a few meters behind her.

"Phantom Lord was always guild number 1. We had the most powerful magic, the most talented people and the most money in the country, but over the years, Fairy Tail has suddenly become powerful: Erza, Laxus, Mystogan, Gildarts. Those names were heard even in our city, and Salamander rumors spread across the country, and now, recently, the new Requip wizards who have joined their Guild have also begun to make a name for themselves and for Fairy Tail, so suddenly that Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail became the two signature guilds of this country, I do not like it, "says José, squinting a bit before extending them again. "Especially when your guild was once bad and weak!"

"Silence!" Erza shouted approaching Jose again and swinging her sword. Jose dodges the sword and slides back while Erza pursues him, disappears again in a blur and a pile of rubble reappears when Erza stops and points her sword towards him.

"Are you saying you started this war out of petty jealousies ?!" asks Dark Decade, shooting the master of phantom Lord who eludes him

. "Jealousy? Of course not! I wanted to show everyone our superiority!" said Jose.

"What ... what useless reason!" said Erza as he takes that opportunity to attack again, swinging his sword while Joseph calmly without breaking a single sweat dodges each and every sword swings towards him and eventually responds by hitting Erza's sword out of his hand with dark magic.

Then, Jose creates a magic circle and summons black skulls with purple magical aura around as they fly towards Erza and wrap around her with a trail of dark, magical purple before tightening her over her as they begin to strangle her, sending forth electricity as she cries. pain.

"Erza!" shouts Daimon

"For a long time I had a dislike for your guild, so the trigger to go to war was just a little bit, a request to return the first daughter of Heartfilia Konzern," said Jose.

"Lucy?" Erza says before the ghosts tighten their grip again causing more pain before loosening a bit.

"A daughter of one of the richest families in the country in Fairy Tail? How big should you get before you're satisfied?" José asks Erza what causes her more pain and that more red electricity comes out.

"If your bastards can use the money of Heartfilia as you wish, there is no doubt that you could get a power greater than ours." That, I can not allow it, "José said as he squeezed the grip again, causing Erza to scream more of pain before to release it again.

When José smiles, he notices something and is speechless, Erza smiles at him with a funny expression.

"To do a great thing about who is at the top ... it is unfortunate, but it is your lack of information that is ridiculous" said Erza

"What?" Joseph said confused by what he was talking about.

"Lucy ran away from home, do you think she uses her family's money? She lives in a house rented for 70,000 jewels a month! She does jobs and struggles together with us! We laugh together, we cry together witch like any other The guild! A trigger of the war? The daughter of the family Heartfilia? As a flower can not choose the place where it blooms, nor a child can choose its parents says that it suddenly manages to raise the arms of the entanglement of the ghosts and begins to break his way free of his reach. "A demon like you knows nothing of the tears of you can know her!" yelled Erza angrily.

José may feel that he is released from her and shows a worried expression at first, but then his confident look reappears

"I will learn soon!" Jose said that made Erza gasp in shock. "Do you really think that I would only hand her over to her father?" If she does not have money, I'll hold her in. I'll have all the fortune of Heartfilia! " he says with a sinister look on his face.

"What, José, bastard!" yelled Lance angry.

"Because you!" Erza yelled angry when the ghosts have strengthened her, Erza tries to escape but it is more difficult than before.

"Do not fight, it will make you suffer more," José says as he summons magical ao in front of his other hand and two huge purple / dark skeletal ghosts appear as they float towards Erza and open their mouths,

 **[Atack rider: Blast!]**

The sound of shots hits the ghosts disintegrating in the act. Jose watches by surprise before he suddenly receives a kick in the chest causing him to slide a few meters doing that also breaks his concentration when his ghosts disappear and Erza begins to fall to the ground.

"Hey idiot, are you forgetting someone?" said Dark Decade swinging his pistol as they had forgotten him

José grunts as he throws several bursts of magic but Dark decade inserts a card

 **[Attack rider: Shield]**

Suddenly, a shield forms around Dark Decade protecting him from explosions as he immediately returns the favor shooting him, Jose dodges the shots but soon does not see the presence of the rider

"Where are you?!" growled the phantom leader

"Behind you" said the voice of the rider

Jose turns around and is greeted by a blow to his cheek by throwing him into the air

"Letter of invisibility, I love that ability" said Dark Decade as his body became visible again

Jose gets up off the ground and growls in anger

"Hey do not be angry that you will get old wrinkles ..." said Dark Decade inserting another card

 **[Kamen rider ...]**

Shoot an end as a figure appears

 **[Beast!]**

A yellow magic circle appeared in front of the figure, moved towards it changing its appearance. He wore a black bow with white gloves, his armor was mostly black with gold covering his forearms and shins, a lion's head on his left shoulder and his helmet was bright golden with mouth guard with silver fangs with big green eyes . If one looked at a belt, they would see a golden lion in the center with four animals next to it, which consists; hawk, chameleon, dolphin and buffalo

"It's lunch time!" declare Kamen rider Beast

"Now for my next trick" said Dark Decade using another card

 **[Attack rider: Dolphi mantle!]**

Beast takes out the dolphin-like ring and places it next to his belt

 **Dolphin! Go! Do-Do-Do-Do-Dolphi!** _ **(sounds of dolphin squeaks)**_

A blue circle envelops Beast's right arm as he now wore a blue cloak with golden contours with the head of a dolphin on his shoulder

With a movement of his right arm Beast creates a magic circle around Erza and team dark as soon they begin to regain their strength and the wounds to heal

"My strength ... is coming back" said Erza as she felt rejuvenated

"What happened?" said Gray as he, Elfman, Mirajane and Nala woke up

"How is it possible?!" Jose asked surprised and irritated

"I'm sorry but I can not reveal my tricks" said Dark Decade as Beasto makes a 'no' move with his finger

"Alfonso, thanks!" said Ouja recovering his forces

"Do not mention it Daimon, now what if we call the others" said Dark Decade taking three more cards and inserted them into his weapon

 **[Kamen rider ...]**

Shoot as a dimensional curtain opens

 **[Gaoh!Poseidon! Eternal! Fifteen!]**

With a movement to her left as Kiba, Charlotte and Elizabeth appear although confused

"Huh?" said Poseidon

"Hey, how did we get here?" ask Eternal

"Here!" said Dark Decade pointing

"Dark Decade!" said Gaoh as he got into fighting position

"Friends lower the armes, it's Alfonso" said Daimon surprising the three remaining members of his team

"EEEEHHHH!" They said Gaoh, Poseidon, Eternal and Fifteen

"It's seeing them again Kiba, Charlotte and Elizabeth" greeting Dark Decade

"B-b-but ... how?" Fifteen asked

"We do not know it either but he will explain to us how he is here" said Ouja as he pointed to Phantom Lord's master - "The important thing now is to beat that old man!"

. "Oh, what do we have here? Fairy Tail rising stars? What a surprise to see all of you gathered here, right in front of me? Tell them what, since all of you have intrigued me so much, I give them the opportunity." Defect Fairy Tail At this time, leave them and join Phantom Lord and I will spare your life, "said José, raising his arms towards them in a gesture of welcome.

"Why do not you close your damn mouth?" Lance said, anger evident in his voice and on all of their faces.

"Huh?" Jose says with a raised eyebrow.

"Damn, with everything we've gone through, do you think we'll join you? You're really an asshole," said Shadow moon.

"People like you, in which all they think is that they do not want anything other than power and money, even if that means doing the others miserable or a hell, whatever you want, nothing else matters" said Orga

"Well, let me tell you something, José, you're wrong!" said Sorcerer shouting the last part. - "We said it before and we'll say it again, unlike your guild, we value our friends! We would never give deals or give up no matter what!"

"What matters most to us is our friends, nothing more! Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, everyone in Fairy Tail, they are what we care about most and nothing else!" Fifteen shouted

"It is our friendship ties that keep us on our feet, our willingness to protect all our friends, our family, that is what will always keep us fighting so that we can protect them from people who want to separate us." Shout Eternal

"You made many horrible mistakes, José, he tried to kill all the innocent people of Magnolia, you destroyed our guild ... but the worst mistake you could make ... is that you hurt our friends and made them cry! José, we're going to make you pay for everything you've done to our friends! Our family! To Fairy Tail! "Shouts Ouja

"Guys ..." Erza says hear all this from them.

"Tch, little persistent fly flies, all right, you'll be the first to go, do not worry, your friends will be joining soon," said José.

"Let's do it!" shout Ouja inserting his surviver card and transforming into its final form

Genmu removes his game driver and changes it to the bugle driver as he quickly inserts dangerous zombe - "fight level, X!"

 **[Danger! Danger! Death and crisis! Dangerous zombie!]**

"Chou henshin!" shouted Shadow moon as her body shines to its enhanced form - "Shadow moon RX!"

Fifteen takes out the heisei lockseed and presses as the gaim symbol changes to its final form

 **[Kiwami]**

Gaim's mask appears but it was silver with the appearance of a shogun ...

 **[* guitar riff * Gaim Arms: Hajimari no Otoko on parade (the man from the beginning in the parade)]**

The mask opens up transforming into a silver armor with the chest having fruit designs, as in its back it had a long red cape and the visor was of various colors

"Let's see if this works!" said Sorcerer taking out the Infinity ring from Kamen rider Wizard, if his elemental forms worked on him, he hopes that this ring will also work

 **Almighty! Now!** **Hi-Sui-Fu-Do, Bou-Za Dogon** !

A white magic circle appears under his feet and travels upwards when Sorcerer's body was plated with golden marks, the jewel of his mask and his forehead were now made of diamonds ..

"Mou ... it's not fair that we have final forms" Eternal complained as she crossed her arms in front of the injustice

"Yep" said Poseidon

"We have no choice but to fight with what we have, Elizabeth, Emily" said Orga swinging his sword

"I agree with Aster" said Gaoh hitting his dengasher gently on his shoulder

"Fine" said Eternal ando Poseidon, taking out her weapon

"Wait, I want to help you too!" Nala said as Caucasus zector fly at her hand - "Henshin!"

 **Henshin! Change beetle!**

"Eh? Nala became Caucasus ?!" said Gaoh surprised like the others

"If you also surprised me when I saw her fight" said Shadow moon giving a thumb to his adopted daughter - "Come on Nala, show her your power!"

"Yes" said Caucasus

"Hey, do not forget about me," said Dark Decade, standing next to Sorcere and giving a slight blow to his man. "Let's fight together, Oscar."

"Brother" said Sorcerer before nodding

Although Dark Decade, Eternal, Gaoh, Orga and Caucasus do not possess final forms they emitted a power as strong as their friends

All the riders looked at José and took a step forward with their legs straight, José and Fairy Tail stare at them

"W-what ...", said Jose, his eyes twitching with an absolute shock on his face and even backing a few steps- "What is this, this overwhelming power?"

"I ... I've never felt anything like this before, what the hell is this sensational power?" Erza asks herself.

"This power ... it's too ... why ... Fairy Tail has something as powerful as this? I will not allow it!" yells José "Dark pulse screams as he swings his right arm in a bow, as for the first time he creates a massive explosion in front of him in an arch with the riders trapped in it.

"Guys!" Shouts Erza in shock. José starts to laugh maniacally

"It seems that all that power I felt was in vain! How pathetic!" yells Joseph, in that moment his eyes open again ... that feeling of before was there! Jose looked towards the explosion that was extinguished.

When the smoke disappeared, there was Team Dark standing firm as if the explosion was nothing

"What?" yells José in shock.

"Not a scratch on them ..." Erza said in amazement.

"Let's solve this, José!" shout Ouja - "Boys! Let's make this a showy show!"

. "Disappear!" José yelled sending a barrage of explosions of dark magic to lorider who jump forward and charge all towards José

Dark decade takes out the rider booker in his sword mode while using the dark decade driver with his other hand and launches towards José.

Jose throws dark magic discharge in Decade as Sorcere stands in front of the attack and places a ring

 **Shield! Now!**

A shield made of diamond is placed in front of both brothers taking the explosions protecting them

"Thank you, little brother" said Dark Decade who quickly closes the distance and hits Jose on his sword with a side blow that sends sparks to the master of Phantom Lord

Sorcerer joins the fight and strikes diagonally with his spear at José as he turns around and makes him stumble backwards.

 **Heat! Joker! Maximum driver**

Eternal appears with the heat memory on its eternal edge while the joker memory was in its finisher slot

Elizabeth spins her body by throwing a purple energy kick into Jose's chest, Poseidon joins her swinging her harpoon as the water is used as blades that cut the fabrics of the phantom mastern and then both cutting it off with her weapons loaded with fire and water causing an explosion when Jose goes flying and rolls on the ground a couple of times.

Jose gets up from the floor when he hears someone running after him and turns to see Caucasus running over a piece of rubble, José smiles and attacks thinking that he could against that little girl-

"Hyper Clock up!" Nala said moving the lever on the left side of his belt

 **Hyper Clock Up!**

In a blink Nala disappears right in front of him, taking Jose off guard while he starts looking for the beetle-themed rider who suddenly appears behind him in the air and hits his back before disappearing, José pulls his right arm to try to hit her, but he does not find her there while searching for her again.

Caucasus then appears on his left side on the ground and hits him again with his fist and disappears again, reappearing on the right side of Joseph and hitting him again

"What's this? Speed Magic? No, very fast, Teleportation Magic!" Jose said before Nala finally appears in front of him and kicks him directly in the face sending him down, sliding backwards, raising dust and debris.

"In fact you guessed it was speed but not any speed ... but the speed of light!" said Caucasus

Shadow moon rx runs upward and his sword glows as he launches himself into the air- "Satan Saber!" He shouted as he hits Joseph a few times with his moonlight sword causing more sparks to fly out of him as he screams in pain

 **Gashacon sword!**

 **Excedd charge!**

 **Full charge**

"RWAAAAAHHH! / HAAAAA! / ORAAAAA!" shout Genmu, Orga and Gaoh swinging their swords at the same time in the side sending Joseph back

Jose gets up once again, his clothes now begin to tear and abused by the continuous assaults of the Kamen rider, he turns to see the Fifteen Gaim Kiwami form walking calmly towards him

"Shade Entangle!" yells Jose creating his magic circle again and sending the ghosts towards the rider

 _ **Shield! Now!**_

However, before he could attack her, Sorcerer creates a shield that protects her

"Thanks Oscar" said Charlotte charging with speed towards him with Yomimaru and Musou saber,

She rushes to Joseph and crisscrosses her swords by hitting Joseph as she runs after him and swings them diagonally from left to right and then turns towards him as Fifteen jumps. and balances both weapons by the body of Joseph sending sparks flying once more while stumbling further away from him.

 **Sword vent!**

It was the turn of Ouja with venon to know in the hand and hit Jose repeatedly and making him stumble while Daimon kept attacking, eventually stopping after a few seconds inserting another card

 **Strike vent!**

"Metal horn!" shout Ouja hitting Jose with the metalgelas-based weapon several times along with cobra breacker as if he were boxing being Jose the boxing pear, then throws a punch sending Jose flying back again while screaming.

José once again hits the ground with force, Team Dark get together all ready to finish this

"Hey, hey, what the hell is this?" said Elfman with amazement.

"I-Incredible ..." Mirajane said in amazement as well.

"This guy is not only the master of Phantom Lord, but also one of the Magician's Saints just like Gramps, and yet ..." Gray said with wide eyes.

"Daimon and the others are not only hitting him, but they have not even hurt him" said Erza

. "This ... this can not be happening," José said with very surprised eyes as he gets up once again for the umpteenth time since he began to fight against these magicians Requip- "Who the hell are you ?!

"US?" Oujam said while he and the others shared glances and nodded- "We are Team DARK, the Kamen Riders of Fairy Tail!" All the Riders announce.

"What the hell ... Kamen Rider ... Riders ... disappear!" Joseph screams angry while wrapped in dark energy, a lot of magic circles appear in front of him as the huge skeletons of monsters come out while flying directly towards the riders

Team Dark grabs their weapons swinging them through the ghosts, as they all explode into nothingness.

José literally stumbles in shock to see this "I-Impossible ..."

"Let's finish this guys!" shout Ouja

. "Yes!" the others shout in agreement.

"Leave that to me" said Dark Decade taking out a card that has the symbol of all the darks riders with the symbol of fairy tail in the center - "With this card!" insert it

 **[Final Attack riders ... T-T-T-TEAM DARK!]**

 **Final vent!**

 **Eternal! Maximum drive!**

 **Kick strike! Now!**

 **Full charge!**

 **Excedd charge!**

 **Poseidon scanner**

 **Dangerous crititcal end!**

 **Kiwami sparking!**

 **Shadow RX kick!**

 **Rider kick!**

 **Final attack rider D-D-Dark Decade**

All riders begin to growl loudly as they begin to light their right legs as they all launch into the air. The riders extend their right legs as they start their way to Joseph while everyone yelleds

"By Fairy Tail!" "RIDER KICK!"

All the Riders kick José directly, at first nothing happens when his kicks hit José directly while he stands firm, a bright light erupts from kicks they contact him while José screams in pain

"This-This may I am the master of phantom lord and one of the ten wizard saints! I can not be defeated by some lower Requip wizards, ESPECIALLY OF FAIRY TAIL!" yells José

Team Dark shouted once again as their powers increase in their kicks, Jose feels it while he grits his teeth finally screams when a massive explosion bursts between them, the riders fly backwards and land on their feet crouching while Jose is sent flying and It collides with the ladder, raising a lot of dust and debris.

The riders stand up and look towards where José was. Meanwhile, Erza had risen to her feet and regrouped with the others as they stared in amazement at what had just happened.

"Unbelievable ..." Mirajane said once more, completely speechless about what just happened.

"I thought that by themselves, they were strong, but when they're all together ... they have incredible power," Gray said.

"That's the power of their teamwork, like our team, when they're together, nobody can stop them," Erza said with a smile on her face.

"So ... it's over?" asked Elfman

The riders keep their eyes where Jose crashed, there was still a lot of smoke coming out of the hole in the stairs when the wizards of Fairy Tail looked at him, suddenly his eyes widened

"No, it is not!" said Erza

Team darks tensed as the violet light erupted up the stairs, though the smoke still prevented them from seeing Joseph, since they only knew he was still awake. Suddenly he appeared in the smoke, took a few steps before he stopped completely, was surrounded by purple light, his clothes were in shreds because he also had scratches and marks of bruises on his body from the attacks of the riders.

However, what definitely got everyone's attention was, well, his eyes, since they had completely darkened, his pupils really small, they looked like only yellow dots in his eyes.

"Oh, yes, he's angry," Genmu said.

"He's persistent, even with receiving our final attacks at the same time, can he still move after that?" said Ouja

"I guess we should not have expected anything less from him, after all, he is one of the ten wizard saints," Orga said.

"Yes, this guy is at Makarov's level, it's going to be hard to beat and stay down, so guys, are you ready for the second round?" said Gaoh

"Yes", the others respond without hesitation.

"You ... Kamen riders ... I've never been so humiliated before to be defeated by some new recruits in a guild, I'll make you pay for what you've done ..." José said, his voice much more monstrous for some reason.

"Try it if you can!" Eternal said as she and the others prepare again.

"Enough!" A new voice suddenly erupted.

Suddenly, dark clouds appear outside and swirl just above the magical giant that has been knocked down, the sound of a thunderbolt rumbling in the air. All over the world had been looking for that voice corresponded, when suddenly the bright light begins to shine through the broken windows in the room, José seems to calm down when his eyes return to normal and look up, so do the riders wondering what they are looking at.

Slowly coming down from the air ... it was Master Makarov.

Makarov had his eyes closed but with a not too pleasant expression as he slowly approached the ground more and more, José saw him and let out a smile, riders and fairy tail wizards returned to see their Master in front of them when he finally planted his feet on the ground above a large pile of rubble.

"A lot of blood has been spilled, children's blood, because of their parents, the children have suffered and shed tears, enough of this, you and I. We must put an end to this!" Makarov said opening his eyes, a serious look at them.

Erza dries the tears that appear in her left eye while everyone else was still recovering from the initial shock from the fact that he was here and looked good again

"Master!" Fairy Tail magicians and riders said with joy.

José looks at Makarov and Makarov at José, José raises his right arm when suddenly the same aura from before appears under his feet and his eyes return to look

"Do you want to cause a disaster?" José asks again in a dark tone.

Makarov narrows his eyes at Joseph, the veins on his forehead come out angry when a bright ball of golden light appears on his left forefinger and middle fingers, both actions causing pieces of debris to slowly rise in the air around them as the whole room It seems to start shaking too.

"If it's for the good of my guild!" said Makarov

The magical purple energy exploded in Joseph's hand as he threw it forward sending multiple snaking magical explosions to Makarov.

Makarov jumped and created magical yellow gold circles that blocked the incoming explosions.

"Everyone escape from here!" shouts Makarov.

"What, but Master!" Gray yells.

"Do what he says!" Erza tells Gray.

"We have to leave as soon as possible" said Ouja as the riders turn to leave with the others.

"Now that you're here, I do not need to fight tadpoles, do not worry, I'll finish them later, of course, especially those magicians Requip ..." said José.

"Oh, I know he did not just call us tadpoles after the ass kick we gave him" said Lance looking at José.

"We'll just get in his way to be here, let's leave everything to the master." Erza said

Elfman is helping Mirajane out through a hole in the wall to the outside. Erza and the riders looking back one last time before turning and running.

"It's been 6 years since we last met, is not it, and Fairy Tail has grown so much at the time, but it's been destroyed now, is not it?" said Jose mockingly.

"A guild is not a building, it's a union between people!" answers Makarov

"But I'm so happy, I get to establish the order of superiority among the holy wizards," Joseph said as the purple lights burst around him as the golden lights burst around Makarov.

"I really owe everything to my children, they've all done it well, feel proud to be part of Fairy Tail!" shouts Makarov.

Outside the magical giant, the lightning begins to fall from only the center of the cloud that swirls behind the giant, the giant surrounded by a dome of light with the water of the lake sien kicked and standing high around the dome turning constantly to your surroundings.

"What?" Alzack asks while he and the other Fairy Tail attendees discover what is happening.

"in the sky!" Bisca says.

"Look!"

"WAHHHH!"

"The ground is ..." Alzack said as the ground beneath his feet began to tremble.

"An earthquake?" Bisca question.

"What the hell is going on?"

Back inside Makarov and Jose they launch explosions of their magic against each other, the explosions impact each other as their respective magical explosions return from the impact with their attacks while trying to dominate the other. Seeing that the fight is not going anywhere, Makarov sends another burst of gold flying around Joseph's attack while doing the same, his attacks connecting more and more until finally one with luck passes and hits José on his shoulder, the same for Makarov when both are rejected.

"Dead wave!" yells Joseph sending a massive burst to Makarov who is enveloped by her.

Outside the power of his attack sends more explosions of dark magic that explode from the giant to more high waves in the lake than the shock wave even the wizards in the guild feel.

Back inside the smoke begins to clear when, suddenly, Makarov leaves there with only scratches as three magic circles surround him before moving in front of Makarov.

Makarov joins his fingers and bends his palms outward almost like the gesture towards the roof of a house while then in bright explosion to Jose between the magic circles. José is hit by the explosive.

The robot does not shudder or scream, because outside the attack sends a massive bright light of the giant.

"Happy take Lucy!" Natsu shouts as he pushes Lucy towards Happy who quickly grabs her and does what Natsu says, although both are confused by his sudden outburst when suddenly earth explodes beneath him sending him flying over the edge to a floor below.

"Natsu!" shouts Happy.

"You're good?" Lucy asks.

"Yes," answers Natsu.

"But what was that?" Happy asks.

Natsu suddenly smiles and laughs, which makes Lucy wonder why he is doing it.

"This is the magic of Gramps, without a doubt!" said Natsu

"Awesome, such magical power and still so young, you have what it takes to carry the title of holy magician." If you had used that power forever and you became a role model for younger people, you would have led the magic of the world to your future ... "said Makarov.

"You're giving me a lecture, right?" José asks calmly.

"As in the Fairy Tail tradition, I'll count to three before judging him." He asks for mercy, "said Makarov, with a serious and angry look.

However, José does not buy it and starts to laugh

"One!" Makarov screams.

"I was wondering what you would say, but this?" Do you ask for mercy ?! "" José yelled, opening his eyes with a funny look.

"Two!" Makarov continues, eyes rolling as he holds up his hands and opens them, with his right hand face down while a golden ball of light appears between his hands.

"Do you expect the number one guild in the country to bow to you? Do not kid yourself!" Joseph said summoning snake-like ghosts that seem to be laughing from his right hand and holding him by his side .- "I can fight hand to hand with you! No, I will not stop, so I am actually more powerful!" shouts.

"Three!" Makarov screams when the light begins to slowly expand and shine more.

"You are the one who should beg for mercy! Disappear! Disappear with your brats in the ranks of history, Fairy Tail!" Joseph shout

"Time is over!" said Makarov

"Die, Fairy Tail!" yells Joseph throwing both arms forward and sending his ghost creatures to Makarov.

Makarov slaps his hands with the light that still shines between them. The light begins to whirl more and more, destroying Joseph's ghosts before they can reach Makarov when Joseph starts screaming suddenly, the whole room trembles and suddenly gets covered with the bright golden light between Makarov's hands.

"The Fairy Law is invoked!" Makarov yells as he opens his eyes, golden magic circles with the Fairy Tail symbol in the center of them appearing in front of his eyes.

Outside, a bright light appears from the magical giant, the center of the dark clouds breaks when the sun shines on the giant while a golden magic circle appears just above him shining as the magic circle disappears and suddenly the light explodes, the light It is so brilliant that all the Fairy Tail wizards fighting the shadows cover their eyes, meanwhile Lucy, Happy, Erza Mirajane, Elfman and the riders all seem to have no problem looking back.

"Whoa, who brought the sun here ?!" shouts Eternal

. "Is Master doing that?" Fifteen question

"What is this light?" Alzack asks.

"So bright ..." said Bisca, suddenly the shadow next to her disappears, one by one the rest of the shadows begin to disappear and this time they never appear again.- "The shadows are ... only the shadows are disappearing "

Eventually all the shadows disappear and everyone begins to lower their hands and look at the bright light.

"One after another! But nothing is happening to us!" said Alzack

"This light ... is compassionate," said Bisca.

"It's a fairy law," Erza said.

"Fairy law?" Gray and Ouja ask.

"Just light that kills the darkness, it kills only what the caster thinks is the enemy, it's a super powerful magic, which now counts as a legend," Erza said.

"Amazing ..." said Nala and Poseidon

Finally, the light that is the Fairy Law is extinguished and disappears, the dark clouds also disappear, since once again it is a clear blue sky with the sun shining on Magnolia.

Inside the room is gone, everything is now in ruins and the rubble is scattered on the floor. In the center of the room was José ... however ... he definitely did not look so good.

His entire body from his skin, to his hair, to his clothes, had lost its color and had become completely pale gray. José was shaking where he was standing, his arms covering his eyes and his only mouth being shown completely open, giggles of terror escaping slightly from his mouth when eventually his eyes were devoid of life while he just stared open in fear, his skin also It had crumpled. J

Osé was in a petrified state, unable to move except for the shaking of his body, it was safe to say that he had finally finished

Makarov stood in front of him, his eyes still serious and angry on his face- "Never come close to Fairy Tail again," he said as he turned around. "The council will not be silent about things being put on. so striking, his own skin for a while, and the same for me ... "he said as he started to walk away.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Aria appears behind him, somehow recovering from her fight as she searches for Makarov, her eyes and mouth wide open in the excitement of what she was about to do.

"The sadness ... is wide open, like the last time! He is mine!" Aria said in her head as she prepared to drain Makarov of her magic again.

Makarov seemingly neglects when Aria approaches him, when Makarov suddenly throws his right arm back and extends it, hitting him right on Aria's face and sending him flying to a pillar that was still intact

Makarov returns his arm to normal when Aria's hat falls to the ground a few meters behind him.

"It's over!" The battle of the guilds is over, but if you try something else, I'll "clean you up" and leave no traces ... "Makarov said.

Suddenly he turned around with a happy and animated expression as he pointed to Aria.

"Take José with you and go home! Right now!" said Makarov with his happy old tone.

Downstairs, the Fairy Tail wizards shouted

"Yippee! We beat Phantom!"

Everyone raised their hands in the air and did their own things to celebrate. Erza, the riders and the others had returned to the ruins of the guild, all were also happy for the victory,

Erza smiled slightly, Gray smiled slightly, Elfman smiled too, Mirajan mouth open in a smile and their hands together. The riders also celebrated their way with Nala hugging Kage. Happy was still in the air flying and carrying Lucy while the two also had their mouths open in smiles with Lucy laughing lightly

Eventually Makarov appeared in one of the giant's arms and looked at the assembled Fairy Tail wizards and the riders as their group headed in front of the others, all had turned towards Makarov.

"This victory is not only my power, but a victory for our whole family," said Makarov.

Meanwhile, even over the giant of the Phantom Lord HQ destroyed was Natsu as he looked up at the sky with a smile on his face

"I knew you could do it, Gramps ..." Natsu said closing his eyes happily.

 **End of chapter**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter came out short but I hope you still like it**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts, would be honorable, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	35. Chapter 34: Lucy' resolution

**Next chapter of fanfiction**

 **I hope you like it if you can help me get ideas or some games sometimes the words are not good at that.**

 **Inspire me in all the stories where the characters meet other worlds. I thank you for your incredible work to have confidence to create this fanfiction, I thank you for helping me to improve the beginning of this story now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented below belong to their franchise perspectives. With the exception of the oc**

* * *

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Begins in the city of Fiore in the night, with the moon high in the sky, drops of water fall in a puddle before a foot treads the puddle, the lights of the lanterns shine as in the streets other silhouettes walk. lights illuminate showing nine armored lights are focused on their helmets showing before getting into battle position and running forward)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(On the other extreme it was daytime showing a huge building showing nine young men smiling as they were next to Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy before they all put themselves in fight pose)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(A card with the image of a cobra falls into Daimon's hand before smiling, the scene changes as Kamen rider Ouja looked at the night sky with Venonsnaker slipping between the ground)_

 **[Imi or shiritakunai?]**

 _(The scene changes to Erza walking in a dense forest watching the sun shine / Then she appears fighting a giant beast)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ')]**

 _(Ouja and Erza collide their weapons, as people cheered them / The scene changes to the guild where Kiba was going to eat his meat before Charlotte takes it off, Elizabeth and Lucy were in the middle stopping a fight between Natsu and Gray. video games in a corner while Aster was drinking a glass of lemonade from Mirajane Kage practiced with his sword as Oscar read a book before being scared by a bat falling on his back where Emily laughed uncontrollably)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon enters the guild as the bat rests on his shoulder and he begins to caress it)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(The screen is divided into nine parts showing Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte and Kiba before he switched to the nine dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon , Fifteen and Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(The screen is divided into five showing Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy before changing the whole guild celebrating with glasses in the air)_

 **[Tozasareteta door or sono ashi of kowase]**

 _(The darkness enveloped everything except the center where the nine young men are standing holding their drivers for the henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan or kazoete** **Tomaranai of]**

 _(Several silhouettes of evil beings and creatures are directed towards the guild as all the magicians were out to fight against the threats as the nine pilots transform and join the fight)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(A mysterious figure walks in the darkness showing a silver belt and holding a card before disappearing)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(The night sky appears a mysterious kamen rider Dark Decade looking at the nine young men and signals to come for him)_

 **[You got to change Breakin 'the chain]**

 _(Daimon and Dark Decade collide their fists as everything is destroyed like a mirror)_

 **[Do not be afraid! Walking in the stage, .. just Go!]**

 _(At the top of a building, the nine rider and wizards look down and jump into battle as the full moon lights their way_

 **[Baku baku Beatin 'heart!]**

 _(Each rider and magician performs his techniques as several chains wrap the screen where the camera is fixed on Erza and Ouja making a cut at the same time splitting the chains)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(The screen is a purple tone like the title Team DARK shines with the Fairy Tail symbol in the background)_

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Lucy's resolution**

The sun shone brightly on Magnolia, the smoky ruins of the Magic Giant that was the headquarters of Phantom Lord were still in the lake.

The war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord had ended, and Fairy Tail had come out victorious!

Everyone had gathered in front of the ruins of the guild, cheering and celebrating their victory while they were nearby. Happy and Lucy watched everything but Lucy's hands had formed into fists.

"Everyone seems really happy, Lucy," Happy said as he looked at her.

"Yes ..." Lucy answers.

However, Happy noticed the expression on her face, he was looking down at the ground with a sad expression on his face- "Lucy?"

Meanwhile, back at Phantom Lord's headquarters ... Natsu and Gajeel were still lying on the ground separated by a floor, both looking at the sky and without moving, silence filled the air until Natsu finally decided to break it.

"Hey, can you hear me, Gajeel?" Natsu asks.

"I can not hear anything," said Gajeel.

Natsu turned and finally got up to look at Gajeel. "So, where did you learn the magic of Dragon Slayer?" Question.

"I said I could not hear you!" said Gajeel, turning his head slightly.

"Come on man, not every day you know another dragon salyer and I need answers .. At least you could tell me about you as another dragon companion at least" said Natsu

"Oh shut up" said Gajeel making Natsu scream annoyed as his eyes widen and they go blank and a mark appears on his head.- "Metalicana"

"Huh?" said Natsu

"The Iron Dragon, Metalicana," Gajeel said as he sat down.

"What?" Natsu asks standing up and leaning forward, just so that the ground surrenders under him and makes him fall at Gajeel's level. - "I knew it! He taught you a dragon" he said getting up and looking at Gajeel.

"You too?" Gajeel asks.

"Yes, and tell me what happened?" said Natsu

"Who knows?" said Gajeel looking away.

"Do not play the fool! Tell me what happened!" Natsu asks again this time screaming with wide-open eyes and a mark on his head when Gajeel is removed and covers his right ear with his eyes looking at him with an irritated look.

"I said I do not know!" shout Gajeel with a mark and eyes in white too.

The two dragon slayers hit each other, and they separate, their head hurts as the smoke leaves them from the pain.

"Man ... just talking to you makes my brain turn into mush," said Gajeel.

"Repeat it!" Natsu said angrily as he crossed his arms and looked at Gajeel who had turned away from him.

"He disappeared." One day, Metalicana suddenly disappeared, without saying anything, "Man ... What an idiot," said Gajeel, looking up at the sky.

Natsu hearing this creeps closer to him - "Wait, that was not 7 years ago on July 7, is not it?" he asks while Gajeel is intrigued and looks at him "

Wait ... Do you know where Metalicana is? "He asks.

"It's not an opportunity, I'm looking for Igneel, he also disappeared 7 years ago on July 7," Natsu said as he sat down and crossed his arms and legs.

"If that is the case, then, that day, two dragons disappeared ..." 7 years ago ... Year 777, Month 7, Day 7 ... "" Gajeel said when suddenly Natsu bangs his head against him new with an expression of anger on his face

"Why group of sevens aligned?!"

Gajeel starts to push his head back and looks at him with an annoyed look too - "How the hell should I know ?!"

And as before, the two separate when Gajeel stands up and Natsu leans down on the ground, both with pain in their foreheads again.

"It's not like I care anyway," said Gajeel, recovering as he crossed his arms.

"If you're going to get sentimental, get out of here, that makes me sick," said Natsu.

Gajeel turns around while his head is enlarged, a mark appears on his head while his eyes go blank and widen and his teeth are sharpened annoyed and angry so Natsu said while replying- "Who was sentimental ?! This is our guild! You are the one who should leave! "

Natsu gets up and sighs - "Man, why so demanding?" he asks.

"Get out now!" Gajeel shouted as Natsu started to move away.

"Call me if you find anything about Igneel, okay?" said Natsu

"Why the hell should I be nice to you, huh?" Gajeel asks.

Natsu stops short as he turns his head slightly back to look at him - "Because we are both Dragon slayers!" He said

. "Do not give me that shit! The next time we see each other, I'll kick your ass! And then, after I kick your ass, so you'd better get ready for that day!" Gajeel shouted as he held his right arm and gives Natsu a thumbs down.

"You have a big mouth to say those things, but actually I know you're like a cute little teddy bear" Natsu said casually crossing his arms.

"Who the fuck are you calling" cute little teddy bear "bastard?! And look what you did to our guild!" shout Gajeel

"Your guild ?! And ours what ?! You've done it a shit! Come on, we leave it in a draw!" Natsu responds to yelleds.

* * *

A few hours later ...

"WHOAAAAAAAAA ~! AWESOME!" Natsu shouts as he looks at the riders in their Final Forms or well most of them ...

"Aye!" Happy yelled in agreement since the two are literally popping up around the riders looking at every part of their armor.

"I'm still thinking how unfair we do not have final forms" complained Elizabeth depressed

"I'm sure that one day we will have a final form" said Emily comforting her friend

While that, Erza and the others told everyone how they were literally kicking José's ass while he could not hurt them or touch them and the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards completely shocked and impressed by the riders even more.

Makarov was quite impressed of how they were able to face Jose face to face before he got there, and he felt that if it had not been for them, Erza and the others could not have it so he thanked Daimon and the others for holding him back.

"Yes, for once I'm with you brain of fire, and know about this, it was with those armor, their abilities and their weapons that they literally kicked Joseph before the master arrived," Gray said.

"What what?!" Natsu shouted in shock when he heard this.

"You were face to face with the Phantom Master and one of the Wizards Saints and they kicked your ass?" Happy asked with amazement.

"Well, we did not give him a full kick, but we did give him a good fuck for everything he did to the guild," Oscar said with his hands behind his head.

"But it was thanks to Oscar's brother who showed up and helped us," said Aster

"brother?" Natsu and Happy asked

"Nice to meet you, my name is Alfonso and I'm Oscar's older brother" said Alfonso with a cordial greeting

"Likewise" Natsu said with a big smile

"Brother, how did you come to this world too?" Oscar asked

"Since they disappeared trying to fix the machine to know where they were, it took me a week to fix it and when I turned it on, a chain reaction took place in this place and interestingly, it also absorbed the diendriver and the decadriver that I had in my night table and merged to create the driver dd and I became dark decade "explained Alfonso -" Although after the trip I suffered a temporary case of amnesia and attack everything that was suspect, so sorry to attack them on that island " he apologized

"Do not worry," Daimon said. "So you're also stuck with us in this world?"

"Not quite true" said Alfonso surprising the group - "As Dark Decade I can open a dimensional curtain so we can go back home"

"Seriously, can we go back home ?!" shouted Elizabeth as the group could feel joy for the news

Alfonso grimaced having a bad news - "Not quite, I still do not know how to control the dimensional curtain without transporting us to who knows where, you know how many dimensions there are? Maybe millions and it will take time until we can find the one that takes us home " He said

"So we'll be in earthland for who knows how long" said Kage

"At least we have an opportunity, but it's good to have you with us Alfonso" said Aster

"Well ... that's it!" Natsu shouted interrupting the moment- "Guys and I right now, come on! I'm excited!" he said as he squeezed his right fist and lifted it.

"Oi, oi, we just finished a really big fight, now is not the time for a small battle" said Kiba

"In addition, we have more important things to handle at this time." Lance said as he and the others look at Makarov and the others, as they stand in front of the ruins of the guild

Makarov sighs. "They really messed up a lot ..." says

"A lot of iron pillars leaving the guild was bad enough, but now the whole place is in ruins," said Oscar

"Rebuilding is not going to be easy, said Emily

"U-Um ... master ..."

Team DARK and Natsu hear and see Lucy when she approaches Makarov and stops a few meters away from him while everyone turns towards her.

"You really had a hard time, I know," Makaro said, still showing a sad look when he closes his eyes and tilts his head a little.

"Do not give us that face, Lu-chan!" a familiar voice said as Lucy and the others look at the familiar faces of the Shadow Gear team.

"We are back!" Levy said giving Lucy a wink.

"Levy-chan!" said Lucy

Some bandages covered her face but nothing more serious than that, compared to her teammates anyway, as Jet had bandages wrapped around his left arm, his right leg was plastered and held by a sling, Droy had the upper half of His left face was bandaged, leaving only his right eye to go out and he was also using a crutch to help him walk.

Behind the three was also Reedus who was hit by his fight with Gajeel, Boze and Sue when they assaulted Lucy's safe house.

"Everyone worked together to beat them," Levy said.

"Although the guild was destroyed," says Droy.

"We all need to rebuild it," says Jet.

"Oui" Reedus agrees.

"Guys ..." said Lucy

"Sorry to make you worry, Lu-chan" said Levy.

"N-No! This is all my ..." Lucy said still blaming herself for everything that had happened.

" _**Oi woman, stop blaming yourself for this shit, start getting tired!"**_ scold Negataros as the other invers imagin was with her

"Besides the insults, he's right ... I heard everything and nobody thinks it's your fault, Lu-chan," Levy said with a sympathetic look.

"On the other hand ... I regret not being able to be more useful" says Reedus, scratching his hair. Lucy had her eyes closed and her hands together covering her mouth

"Lucy," said Makarov, drawing his attention as he opens his eyes and turns his head towards him. - "Fun things, sad things ... Not sharing everything, but what we can, we must share, that's what it means to be a guild, the happiness of one person is the happiness of all." The anger of one person is the wrath of all, tears of a single person are tears of all, you have no reason to feel guilty Lucy ... You should be able to tell how everyone feels ... "he said

At this point, Lucy had her hands covering her face, she was about to cry when she was finally beginning to understand, that even though she had put everyone in this fiasco, they did not blame her a little bit and they continued being fellowship partners and Friends of hers no matter what.

"Raise your head! You are part of the Fairy Tail family," said Makarov.

Lucy lowers her hands, tears fall from her eyes to the floor when they finally begin to flow down her cheeks, Lucy finally lets out all of her emotions as she starts crying loudly in the air.

Everyone looked at her with sympathetic smiles on their faces, Mirajane had to wipe away the tears that welled up in her eyes, Natsu smiled broadly as she slid down the legs, closing her eyes and continuing to cry when Levy came over to give her some support .

"Although ... We went a little overboard ... This is going to seriously annoy the Council ... Or wait, if it does not work well, maybe even the prison ..." Makarov said in his head, closing his eyes When you start to think about what the Council could do since they are still going to war against another legal union and they also caused a lot of destruction as always, the sweat begins to spill in your face.

Suddenly he bursts into tears and tears run down his face with some of the magicians seeing this and his eyes go blank, confused by the reason why his teacher is now crying suddenly.

"Master!?" Erza asks with wide eyes.

"What the hell?" ask Lance as all team dark had drops of sweat

"What was thinking Makarov-jiji that made him cry?" ask Nala

"Probably what the Council could do with him and with us." Dedicated Charlotte

"Oh, yes ... it makes sense" said Kiba

"Technically we are still at war with another legal union that is forbidden from everything," said Aster

"Yes, but they attacked us first! Are we supposed to let them do what they want?" said Elizabeth

"In fact I think they are very lucky that I have arrived" said Alfonso walking towards Makarov as the others were confused in what he meant- "Excuse me, Makarov-san" said

Makarov still has tears on his face, and Erza turns to look at him along with most of the others.

"I do not think we have to worry about getting into too much trouble," Alfonso said.

. "What are you talking about, Alfonso?" Oscar asked

"Let's say I can have something that diminishes the problems they have with that Council" said Alfonso as he takes out his phone jacket (improved by the same

"Hm, what is that?" Erza question

. "A little gadget of my world known as cell phones, to give you an idea, it is a device that can be used to take pictures or record things" said Alfonso

Daimon and the others (except Nala) discovered what he is about to say and smiled knowing that Fairy Tail will not be in trouble

Alfonso turns on his phone and turns it to show Makarov and Erza the screen, on the screen there was a recording- "As a precautionary measure, record that Jose's confession of why he attacked your guild, as well as what was going to to do with Lucy instead of doing it immediately by returning her as if her father asked her to do "said

Seeing and hearing this brought massive relief to everyone, especially to Makarov as he wiped his tears and looked wide-eyed with surprise and astonishment Alfonso's device

Suddenly Makarov jumped on Alfonso and began to embrace him surprising the young riders

"THANK YOU BOY! YOU REALLY ARE THE BEST!" Makarov shouted as he continued congratulating Alfonso

"No problems but please please let me down," said Alfons when he lost his balance and fell to the ground, causing all the wizards of Fairy Tail and his fellow Riders to start laughing at the scene.

* * *

A week later…

" _**A week has passed since our battle with Phantom ended, and we have finally recovered our peaceful days ..."**_

The front of the guild looks like it is in the process of being rebuilt. The Fairy Tail wizards work hard doing various jobs to help rebuild their guild, or good trying ... Laki was adding some strange statues with Wood Made Magic, which Macao quickly erected a sign with an X on it for a resounding no have those statues that she would create

"Everyone, let's take a break!" Mirajane said, her angelic smile on her face once again while carrying a tray of drinks.

Fairy Tail magicians gather and are surrounded by the Council's army, the Rune Knights.

 _ **"Although after it happened, it has been very difficult, we were surrounded by the Council's army, the Rune Knights."**_

"This is not good ..." Wakaba said worried as he and Macao recoiled a little at the fear of seeing the Rune Knights before them, Cana facing them with a drop of sweat on the back of his head.

"Have they caught wind?" ask Macao.

"Well, that was fast," Daimon said as he and the other young riders watched the Rune Knights.

"So these are the Rune Knights?" Question Kiba

"Run!" Natsu suddenly screams with his eyes open as he tries to run.

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he tried to fly behind Natsu. Although the two are immediately caught in a light blue magic circle in front of the Runic Knights while catching them in the air.

"That's not going to work, Natsu, you can not get away from the Runic Knights," Mirajane said with an embarrassed look.

"Besides, running away makes you look like you've done something wrong that we did not do! So do not make them think that, idiot!" yells Lance with a mark on his head.

Suddenly, Makarov appears in front of the two crying and recovers them.

"Master, wait there!" said Erza with wide eyes and dilated pupils

"Have you forgotten what I said?" said Alfonso with a drop of sweat

"No, I think he just cries when it comes to situations like these" said Oscar receiving a gesture from his older brother

Outside of Magnolia was the Rune Knights camp, where all the wizards of Fairy Tail and team dark were taken to be detained, as they were to be interviewed about the incident.

One of the tents was Lucy with three runic knights circling the table, an amphibious-looking anthropomorphic creature and another rune sitting at the table with the creature writing what Lucy told the Rune Knight what she and others had said about the incident.

In another tent, Alfonso was seen, with his phone in the hands of the Runa Knight in front of him while watching the recording of José's confession.

 _ **"We were dragged to the army post to be interviewed about what had happened, they questioned us every day, but finally, after a week, they calmed down."**_

Inside her apartment, Lucy was sitting at her desk, writing another letter to her mother while letting out a sigh before rewriting.

 _ **"It seems that Fairy Tail's punishment will be transmitted from the Council at a later date, but do not worry, Mom, I do not think it's as bad as a punishment, if we're lucky, it's possible that we receive none thanks to my friend Oscar's brother. Alfonso, Circumstantial evidence and witness reports point to a Phantom attack, but what could really seal the deal in us is not having any kind of punishment, as I said thanks to Alfonso, it seems that he has a really cool device that can take photos and record videos with him, it was with that he could record all of Jose's confession about his reason for attacking the guild and a lot of other things that could not only turn Phantom into the culprit of what happened but they will get much trouble more serious…"**_

At that moment, Lucy stopped writing and moaned in pain, lifting her shirt a little to reveal a strongly purple purple mark on her left hip, obviously by the iron slayer Iron Gajeel was constantly beating her.

"I hope these bruises disappear ...", she told herself, then looked out the window to see a little bird and probably her mother in her nest, the bird gave the worm a worm to eat.

Lucy was sad because it reminded her and her loving mother when she was alive while writing her letter again

 _ **. "So mom ... Do you think he was behind everything, pulling on the ropes? I know what he is like, but to get that far ... No, he would, I would not have any problem with this. What was going to suddenly and take me back? Not that he cares about me personally Mom ... He'll do it again, right? Use the power of his money ... That ... I could not ... "**_

Lucy finished the letter and sealed it in an envelope, turned her head thinking about something and looked forward, Lucy pressed her right fist on her leg while lifting her head with a determined look in her eyes

Meanwhile, in the Guild ... Natsu screamed as he tried to lift a huge pile of wooden beams over his head ... only to fall as he fell on top of him and send him to the ground trapping him below while screaming Happy and Mirajane saw this when Happy had sweat running down the back of his head, both of them feeling bad for Natsu's attempt to act strongly.

Metalgelas simply escaped a roar of laughter and continued on his way

"Seriously Natsu, maybe you should not try to take everything on your own" Kage said loading two wooden beams in each arm without noticing a certain Water Wizard of the Phantom Lord hiding and peeking out from behind a nearby wall looking specifically at Kage

"Kage is right, that happened to you because you tried to carry so many at once, idiot" said Gray walking with a single wooden beam on his shoulder,

Suddenly Natsu gets up and throws all the wooden beams while shouting angrily - "What did you call me?!"

"You want to fight?" Graya asks furiously as he and Natsu confront each other.

"You wear them so delicately!" Natsu responds as they continue to push back and forth on each other's faces.

"You there!" the two are suddenly beaten to the ground by a beam, courtesy of Erza who is now ... required in a team of construction workers complete with a black helmet with a red Fairy Tail symbol on it.

"Less talk, more work!" said Erza, raising the beam upwards- "Let's rebuild Fairy Tail as soon as possible!"

"OkKay ..." Natsu and Gray say weakly as the two literally dug in the ground, their eyes blank with huge blows to their heads.

From a few feet behind them, Jet and Droy watched the scene with drops of sweat.

"Erza is really into that ..." says Droy.

"She can wear an outfit like that again?" Jet questions.

Around the guild, Fairy Tail magicians walk carrying more and more beams to their destinations.

 **Giant! Now!**

Sorcerer places his arm through a magic circle, enlarging it as he uses it to grab a large pile of lightning bolts and lift it up to some Fairy Tail attendees on a platform.

Poseidon, and Eternal also raise some rays to other magicians and even some tones on a high platform.

Genmu was seen sitting on top of hitting lightly used the gashacon breacker, he wondered how it was that he had it but he shrugged his shoulders and continued with his work hammering the beams into place

"Here you are, Master," Fifteen said using the J arms, which was to his surprise a huge giant robot suit that looked like a kamen rider J, while carrying a large pile of beams on his hands.

"Thank you, Charlotte," said Makarov, who grew larger, as he grabs the wooden beams and places it on the other two and starts beating her in place while humming a melody to himself,

"Why do not you use that form to fight phantom?" Macao wondered how the others shrugged

"Master is also really getting into that!" said Levy

"Do you believe!" Jet and Droy say surprised.

"Foreman, where do you need this wood?" Erza shout when Makarov stops and turns his head towards her.

"Oh, there!" Replies Makarov, pointing with his thumb in the direction.

"Who are you calling foreman?" Question from Jet and Droy.

"Damn, I hate losing!" Natsu and Gray complain about halfway to the hole where they are still rolling their eyes.

"Ooh, it's a hoax!" Happy says

"Did someone say whack-a-mole ?!" Genmu asked jokingly to annoy the fire and ice dua

"DO NOT!" Natsy and Gray screamed angrily.

"Wait ..." says Macao noticing something weird

"Is not it something big?" a question. Wakab

"Now that you mention it, it seems a bit bigger ... much bigger to be exact" said Aster

"Yes, he does," said Alfonso.

"While we're at it, we're expanding," Mirajane said behind the four with what looks like a piece of paper with the drawing in her hands. - "See, this is how it will look when it's finished" she said raising the drawing.

"Seriously?" Macao asks.

"Let's take a look" says Wakaba.

"It would be fine without changing it," Natsu said, appearing in front of Mirajane to look at the image.

"What kind of guild will it be?" Gray asks also appearing in front of her.

"Well, who knew something good could come out of our guild being smashed to pieces?" Lance said as he walked towards Mirajane and looked at the picture.

"I guess it was in ruins, it would not hurt to rebuild the place and make it new and better in some way." Let's see "said Daimon who also comes to see the image.

Uhhhhh ... yes ... the drawing definitely not ... well, it was not the Mona Lisa, that's for sure. To say that it definitely looked like something from a kindergarten child was probably in the insurance line

"Wow ..." Macao snarls sarcastically with a drop of sweat and a slightly closed eye.

"This is another ..." said Wakaba.

"Oh ..." said Daimon

"Well ... that's interesting," Lance said with a drop of sweat.

"I do not understand," Natsu said with a question mark that appears and then disappears over his head.

"But man, this is really horrible, what idiot got this?" Gray asks, leaning towards him and squinting.

Mirajane continues to smile intensely with her eyes closed ... she suddenly turns around and starts crying as her tears come flying out of her closed eyes and she has her hands towards them behind her, Gray now screaming in panic at the fact that now he knew that she did the drawing and he had insulted her while wildly waving his hands from side to side in front of him with his eyes open.

"Oh, it was Mira-chan!" Gray said in a high voice.

Behind him, the others stared at him, Natsu, Macao, and Lance with narrowed eyes when

"You made her cry again," they say.

"This is Gray ..." says Happy, appearing in front of the two with his eyes blank.

Thirty minutes later ... After finally quieting Mirajane after Gray apologized again and again, he and everyone went back to work to continue their construction in the new guild building.

Eventually, Natsu, Happy and Gray stopped when they began to tire of the hard day's work, Gray was sitting with his eyes closed on two flat rocks, while Happy and Natsu were standing him, Natsu yawning and stretching his left hand up.

"I'm hungry!" said Natsu

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Time to eat?" Gray asked when he looked at a cloud that was curiously shaped like a piece of roasted meat

"No, not yet, and if you want to face Erza's anger for not working, I suggest you go back to work now," Emily suggests.

"Although I agree with them, I'm also getting hungry" said Kage

"Same ..." Nala said as the little girl also helped in arranging the guild

Suddenly, a stream of water falls on Natsu, Happy and Gray ... what just happened.

The water almost disappears immediately as there is now a large container of pink food in the hands of Kage and Nala

"What has happened?" Gray asked looking around trying to find out where the water mysteriously came from, but it was in vain

. "I'm soaking wet!" Natsu said that surely he and Happy have water dripping for them.

"It's a lunch box!" Happy said that Kage and the others notice it.

"A lunch box?" Kage said as he and Nala opened the lid, gasping in shock at what he found inside, since it was not exactly ... well, it was weird.

Inside the box there was a variety of meats, fruits, vegetables and some rice, but the rarest parts were the tentacles that came from the lower parts, the green exudate that thinned from the lower parts, also peeking from the lower parts , and then there was the word Love spelled with fruit in the meat pies and then, it had the drawing of a heart and the face of Kage

In Nala's lunchbox it was the same but with the words "I love you daughter" in it

"It's from Okaa-san!" Nala shouted for joy that her mother made her lunch

"Juvia is here!" Kage said looking around but did not see the water mage

Natsu's eyes twinkled at the sight of the two for a different reason- "Go, that food looks good!" He said

"Well, the top part yes, but I do not know about those tentacles, eyes and green mud I'm seeing," said Gray. "Kage, Nala ... it would be better to be careful"

"That's a character lunch," said Happy

"And if you do not want them, give them to me!" Natsu says he really tries to grab one of the lunchboxes but Nala walks away

"Not to mention, Okaa-san prepares this for me and otou-san ... it's not yours!" said Nala sticking out her tongue

"Come on, just a bite!" said Natsu

"Nop!" Nala replied

"Come on!" Natsu said as logrot take one of the tentacles that move and take it out, putting a part of it in his mouth while trying to tear it off when Erza appeared

"Who said I could eat?!" she asks with her head enlarged and her big eyes empty with anger. Suddenly she returns to normal when she notices the lunch boxes in her hand - "Is that one of those character lunches?" Question

"Wow, your mood changed quickly" Kage said softly

Erza grabs the fork that came in Kage's box and sticks it into the food ... the red-haired magician puts the food in her mouth and starts to chew it.

Unknown to others, the culprit of a lunch box that was a certain magician of blue water, Juvia, came out from behind her nearby deck.

"This is not bad, give me a little more" says Erza.

"Really? I have to try this too" said Gray

"Hey, get away ... it's mine!" shouted Kage, moving the two away from the saucer that his ... "girlfriend" had to say (it is still in conflict with his true feelings for her)

"Natsu, Happy, you also do not come close!" accuse Nala moving away to the mentioned duo

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Kage, Nala ..."

The six turn their heads to see a familiar face they had not seen in a long time,

Loke walks towards them, since he had in his right hand the rest of the keys of the Celestial Spirit that belonged to Lucy

"I found these and they belong to Lucy ... They are her keys" said Loke, although for some reason it did not look as good as his eyes had bags under them.

"It's you, I was wondering where you were gone," Gray said as he and Natsu walked towards him with Loke handing over the keys to Natsu.

"Have you been looking for this all the time?" Natsu asked

"Are you okay? You do not look good at all," says Happy floating behind him with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, man, you look like you have not been sleeping lately, are you really okay?" said Kage

"Thank you, I'm fine, Sheesh ... It's hard to be a male feminist ..." says Loke.

Kage knew something was wrong with Loke. Anyone could say that he did not look good at all. The bags under his eyes, the sound of his voice, the way he was acting, it was not right at all. But Kage could say he was not going to say anything, so he decided to save it for another time

"Lucy is not here, her wounds hurt so much she can not move, maybe ..." says Happy.

"Maybe we should go see her, you're also Loke," says Natsu.

"I'll pass, you know I can not handle the Celestial Wizards," says Loke as he turns and walks away. "

Really? But Lucy is still Lucy "asks Natsu putting his hands behind his head.

"Natsu, we all have our weaknesses, do not snoop," says Erza.

"Well, if we go to Lucy, I'll look for Daimon and the others so they can come," Kage said.

* * *

Later the group arrived at Lucy's apartment

"Lucy!" Happy shouts with joy as she appears outside Lucy's window.

"You feel good?" Natsu yells out of Lucy's window too.

"Do not go in the window!" Gray said ... as he crawled through the fireplace.

"And do not hurry down the chimney!" shouted Lance and Kiba angrily

"People come in the door, the door," Erza says as she sips a cup of tea casually, making the others sweat.

"And what the hell are you doing?" Natsu and Gray ask.

"Aye," says Happy.

"Honestly, I'm starting to think that Lucy needs better locks or something for this place," said Aster.

"You realize that you are acting like thieves or that someone bad comes through the window or the fireplace right?" ask Charlotte

"I do not think they care about that while they're still here ..." Emily said.

"But is it so hard for them to enter through the front door?" Question Elizabeth

"I'm still wondering why Lucy always seems to forget to close it" said Daimon

"This happens often?" asked Alfonso

"You have no idea, brother" Oscar responded sighing

While the group stops around the room for a few seconds, then they notice something strange, there is no Lucy screaming.

"Huh?" said Natsu

"She would normally be everything ..." says Gray.

"THIS IS MY ROOM!" Happy screams with a mask of Lucy on his face while Natsu, Gray pretend to act scared by him screaming in panic.

"... And things" said Erza now with her normal armor with her right hand on her chin thinking about how true it was.

"Will he be in the bathtub?" Question Gray

"Gray, pervert!" Gray imagines Lucy in the bathroom throwing a comb to enter when she screams.

"Something like this was going to happen eventually ..." says Gray.

"Wait a second, what are you planning ?!" Kiba asks in shock with his eyes open and the sweat coming out of his face.

"Forgive the intrusion!" Said Gray opening the curtains of his bathroom.

"He did it!" shouts Kiba and Charlotte behind him with wide eyes.

"She's not here," Natsu said nonchalantly as she sat in her fully clothed bath waving her right hand from side to side.

"I'm not supposed to go like that! And get out of there!" Shouts Gray in shock with bulging eyes, blue lines and sweat on the back of his head.

"Wait second, how did you get in here without us noticing? And why is your bathtub already full of water?" Lance said with a drop of sweat.

"Maybe she's out?" Erza said that for some reason she is covered with a towel and that one of them is wrapped in her head while carrying a bucket of conditioners and other items to take a bath.

"Why did you come here again?" Gray asks with blue lines and sweats at the nape.

"Why does it look like you're ready to take a bath?" asks Elizabeth as Daimon looks to the other side with a huge blush on his face

The group stood silently around the room, without Lucy there to yell at them and everything that really seemed strange to them.

"Your act of heterosexual man is lame," says Erza

. "Without Lucy, our tempo is off," says Happy.

"Stop finding flaws! And oh, I'm sorry, I stink in comedy," Gray says with dark blue lines coming out of his body feeling a little mortified.

"Was it supposed to be comedy?" Question Lance

"It's strange how it feels so strange not to be hit, kicked or shouted" said Aster

"Lucy!" Happy scream opening one of his pants, suddenly his eyes widen and go blank in shock when Natsu appears behind him.

"Hey, you ..." but seeing what's in the drawer Natsu gasps in shock, his jaw opens and his eyes also widen.

"What are you doing?" Gray asks when he also sees what's in the drawer and screams in shock with the sweat that comes out of his head before he calms down, his eyes also go white and his mouth is left open in shock.

Erza walks quietly behind them and looks inside with only her left eye showing and the pupil is also wide.

"Why are you looking in Lucy's drawer for her?" Kiba asks when he also screams in shock with his eyes widening. "Besides, why do they all seem to have seen something they SHOULD NOT HAVE?"

"They are all perverts" declared Elizabeth, Charlotte and Emily without expression

The smoke rises from all of their heads as they continue to look down at what is in Lucy's drawer with sweat and pink lines on the back of their heads.

"Are there any underwear inside of this?" Happy question surprised.

"Underwear? That?" Question Gray

"When would you wear such a thing?" Erza wonders.

"When are you eating?" Natsu asks looking back with wide eyes.

"No way, no," Happy, Erza and Gray replied, shaking their heads from side to side.

"Officially, I'm involuntarily placed at the level of a pervert ..." Lance said with a grunt

"This ... this is wrong on many levels ..." said Aster

"I respect Lucy, I respect Lucy, I respect Lucy ..." Kiba continues while trying not to have a nosebleed while looking away

"If Juvia saw me doing this ... it would kill me ..." says Kage

"I'm sorry ..." said Daimon, Oscar and Alfonso

"Idiots" said the three girls riders with sweat drop

"This is dangerous, close the drawer," Gray said as Erza looks at her desk and notices something on it, what looks like a weight of paper on a piece of paper with words.

"Lucy, get out!" shouts Happy.

"Where have you been looking?" Gray asks.

"Hey cat, do not open any more drawers! I've done horrible things today!" shouts Kiba of anger.

"Why would she be in them anyway ?!" yells Lance angry too.

"WHOA ~!" Happy screams in a panic when he accidentally hits something on the ground.

Natsu turns to realize that Happy is covered with white envelopes that had come out of a small chest with some more in it.

"What are these?" Erza asks with wide eyes

"Letters?" Gray asks with his eyes open too.

"What are you doing in that chest?" ask Charlotte

Natsu without thinking sits down and opens one of them and begins to read it- "Mom, I finally joined the guild of my dreams Fairy Tail ..."

"Natsu!" shouts Kiba

"Hey, hey, do not go read that!" Gray said worriedly with sweat flying from the back of his head.

"Those should be private, you know?" Emily said with her hands on her hips.

"Today I met a person named Erza, she's beautiful and pretty, then Natsu, Gray, Daimon, Elizabeth, Kage, Charlotte, Emily, Oscar, Lance, Aster, Kiba ..."

Erza when listening to Natsu read that part about her in Lucy's letter makes her blush a little when Gray and Happy decide to look at the rest of the envelopes also with the riders who are standing over them

"Are all these letters for her mother?" Gray asks.

"It seems," said Happy.

"Letters to her mother? But I thought she said her mother was dead," Emily said.

"Maybe he never intended to send this, and that's why they were in that chest," Alfonso said.

. "It's true, they all seem to be related to recent events" said Daimon

"Then, why write your mother as if she were alive?" Question Elizabeth

"She left a note," says Erza, drawing everyone's attention. "Look, Lucy left a note," she says again, holding the note in her hand as she looks at him. "I'll go home." It seems "she says with her hand shaking as she reads it.

"HUH!" the others scream in shock with wide eyes, jaws dropping and sweat running down their foreheads upon hearing this

"SHE SAID WHAT ~?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy was already sitting on a train on her way back to her house as she looked out the window at the sight that was passing by. Closer and closer Lucy came to her former home, the home of the one who fled a year ago, while walking down a dirt road through an open field, the memories of her horrible father returning to her, particularly one certain in the that she made him a ball of rice to eat while he was working, and the only thing he did was to take it from her hands and yell at her

She always gets angry and upset when she was still a girl, it was also her birthday that day, but she did not.

Finally, she arrived. She stood on a grassy hill when the wind shakes her hair and grass, before she was her home, the land of her family.

A short, middle-aged woman with a square face, long dark hair tied in a ponytail behind her head and dressed in a green with pink sleeves and gold edges, a maid dressed, an apron tied around her waist, a small cloak that She covers her shoulders and the classic maid hat on her head saw herself sweeping the path that led to the massive mansion on.

Lucy appeared a few meters from the maid who was not aware of his presence while singing a song

"Mrs. Spetto!" Lucy shouted when the maid finally stopped and told her.

Suddenly, the maiden's eyes filled with tears and she began to tremble with happiness before beginning to cry with tears falling down her cheeks and snot coming out of her nose.

"Madame Lucy!"

All the servants and workers shouted for joy, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Lucy was soon surrounded by all the servants and workers of her mansion, all happy to see her again when Mrs. Spetto hugged Lucy while she was still crying.

"I'm so happy!" Madame L ... Madame L ... "she said.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone," says Lucy.

"My lady, we have some new reference books from the East," the residence librarian reports, holding two books in his hands.

"My lady how you've grown ... Run away with a lover or two, right?" says the chef.

"Have you been up to date with your magic studies?" Bero, Lucy's teacher who taught her how to use her magic asks, her whole body trembles for some reason.

"I can not believe we can see you again M'lady!" Spetto keeps crying and then his eyes come streaming out of tears.

"There goes the sanitary facilities ..." says a nearby maid with a drop of sweat.

"You're everything the same as ever, I see" Lucy said in her head with a small sad smile on her face.

"M'lady ... M'lord asks you to come to the studio in the main residence," says a maid who draws everyone's attention.

Lucy looks at her old house, specifically in the main window of the middle where she feels that her "father" is already looking and looking at her, with a determined and determined look on her face.

"Does he tell his daughter that he ran away and came back to inform him?

Some time later ... Lucy is returned to her room where she is dressed in a pink dress with her hair tied back in a bun and a pink cap with two fringes on her face and a necklace of beads placed around her head.

"I had forgotten ... When I lived here, I put on clothes like this," Lucy said. "Is it too tight?"

One of the two maidens who helped her change her question, both have ears flying from their heads as they support them on their joined hands, like all happy to see Lucy again.

"However, you have been a little small," says the other maid.

"Do not worry" Lucy answers.

"Oh, yes ... I've gotten taller." Lucy turns around and gives the two maidens a warm smile. "Well, I'll go," he says

"Right!" both respond with smiles on their faces.

A few minutes later…

"It's Lucy, I've returned, Father." Lucy calls from outside the door of a dimly lit room that was very long and huge, with a blue carpet that leads to the end where the window let the sun shine, there was also a second level with a library.

At the end, standing in front of his desk, was Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia, a relatively tall middle-aged man with black eyes and blond hair combed back, matching mustache, extremely trimmed, and a square jaw, quite firm, her hair was extremely trimmed, and she wore an expensive tailored brown suit.

"Go ahead," Jude says, turning to look at her as she enters and walks towards him- "So you've finally returned, Lucy," he says, the tone of his voice very cold as when Lucy stops with a sad face on her face.

"Father ... I apologize for having fled my home without saying anything, I really regret those actions," Lucy says in a monotone voice.

"You've made a wise decision." While you're in that guild, I must use my wealth and influence to crush him, "Jude says without a single hint of care for the people of Fairy Tail as he walks away. "You have matured, Lucy," he says as he turns his head slightly and looks at her out of the corner of his eye. "It seems that I have made you aware of the problems that your selfish actions cause in surrounding the daughter of Heartfilias. You live in different worlds, it's fortunate that you finally understand, Lucy, there's only one reason why I gave it back to you, a very big event. A marriage with her has been proposed to the son of the Jurener family. "

L then moves away from her again to look out the window.

"Yeah ... I thought it was something like that," Lucy said.

"A marriage with the Jurener family will allow the Heartfilia railroads to move steadily southward, and this marriage will secure our future fortunes," says Jude.

"Our fortune?" Lucy says.

"And you must give birth to a child, so he can become an heir to the Heartfilia farm, that's all, go back to your room," says Jude.

Lucy does not move from her place though.

"Father ... It seems you're wrong," Lucy said defiantly, causing Jude to turn to look at her. "I've come back to show you my resolve," she says, and with a sad look still on her face as looks down-". It is true that I was wrong to leave without saying anything, it was not different to just run away "

Then she looks directly at him with a serious expression on her face.

"So this time, I'll tell you exactly how I feel before I leave!" said Lucy

Jude's eyes widen in shock at hearing this from her before shaking a little- "Lucy!"

"There is nothing fortunate that your destiny has been decided by you! You must snatch your own happiness! I am going to follow my own path, do not decide who I am going to marry ... And ..." Lucy said pointing to her father with her right hand .- "Do not ever put a finger on Fairy Tail!" shouts.

Lucy then takes the top of her dress and breaks it in an act of defiance against her father leaving her upper body only covered by her underwear.

"The next time ... I, and everyone else in the guild will consider you the enemy!" Lucy said as she walks away from Jude, whose eyes open in shock.

Lucy's face softens a bit

"If you had not done that, maybe we could be a little more civilized, but it's too late, you've hurt my friends too much, what I want is not money, not pretty clothes, or fortune forced me ..." Lucy starts walking towards the door. "I'm not Lucy of the Heartfilia anymore" then she moves her right hand towards him, showing her Fairy Tail seal on the top. - "Fairy Tail is my other family now, and they recognize me as Lucy! It's a much more loving family than this!"

Stopping in turning to his father with a sad look on his face and tears in his eyes.

"I only lived here for a while, but leaving the house where I lived with my mother was incredibly difficult, Ms. Spett, old Belo."

Suddenly, only in the eyes of Jude, Lucy's sparkles shine, and his dead wife appears at her side with a warm smile on her face - "Layla ..." he says in a low voice.

Lucy then moves away again, this time forever

"Goodbye, dad," says Lucy.

* * *

A few hours later ... Lucy returns with her normal clothes since she arrived here, her purse over her shoulder when the sun has begun to set. Lucy was in the cemetery of her house, looking at a tall stone angel sad smile appeared on her face as she looked at the huge tombstone at the feet of the angel.

Layla Heartfilia X748-X777

"Mom ..." Lucy says, looking back at the stone angel's smile and then at her mother's gravestone. "Now ..." she says, putting her left hand on hip.

"LUCY!" the familiar voice screams surprisingly when it turns around.

"Lucy!" Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, team dark, Nala, Alfonso scream again as they run towards her.

"Why?!" Lucy shouts in shock with wide eyes and pupils, surprised to see her friends not only here but running / flying towards her.

Happy suddenly flies directly to her chest crying with tears in his eyes while Lucy is knocked down a little.

Lucy then begins to hear from Natsu how they came here to "rescue" her from her father having taken a train and run all the way here, the others listening to Natsu

Lucy has sweat running down the back of her head as she holds Happy in her arms. She quickly clarifies it although she feels a bit embarrassed to explain why she really came back to her house and that she was going to return with them and the rest of the guild after this.

Upon hearing this, Natsu got a little angry for some reason when he clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyebrows, his eyes went white and wide as his jaw opened.

Erza had her right hand in a slightly clenched fist in front of her mouth while laughing at this.

Happy looked at Lucy with tears falling from her eyes while Lucy looked at him,

Natsu started jumping up and down on one leg with two veins on his head, letting him know how worried they were all just to find out.

With all the misunderstanding out of the way and the group finally being together again, they finally decided to start going back home, all the servants and workers gathered outside to say hello and say goodbye to Lucy while greeting them with their hands.

"I really regret that you have worried everyone," says Lucy

"Do not worry, it's our fault for jumping to conclusions," Erza says.

"I think we were worried about nothing," Gray says.

"You know, you could have said that in the letter, so we did not chase you here for nothing," Lance said.

"Lance is right, Lucy, what if instead of writing" I'm going home "you write" I'm going home to fix things with my father. "Do not worry, I'll be back." Then we would not have scared and run to try to convince you to come back, "said Charlotte

. "Happy they were crying all the time" says Natsu with his hands behind his back.

"You were crying too, Natsu!" Happy points.

"N-No, I do not" Natsu says with a small blush on his face as he looks at the ground.

"The same goes for Kiba, he would not stop crying to know that you were gone" said Daimon

"Oi do not say it out loud ... I mean, it's not true!" shout Kiba

"I'm sorry, really ..." Lucy says again.

"Come on Kiba admit it! You were crying like crazy thinking that Lucy would not come back!" said Emily

"N-NO, I was not! SHUT UP!" Shouts Kiba with the blush on his cheeks becomes brighter as it seems to draw Lucy's attention.

"I did not know you cared so much, Kiba," Lucy said.

"Well, of course ... Things in the guild would not be fine without you here," Kiba said.

. Lucy hears this from him and is delayed a bit when she can not help but let out a small giggle and blush a little- "Thank you, Kiba"

 _ **"Sheesh, what a spacious city"**_ says Negataros as it seemed that they had forgotten about the imagin

" _**It's so calm and peaceful,"**_ said Rodtaros

 _ **"But for a big city, surely there are not many people walking,"**_ says Guntaros

 _ **"Maybe everyone is sleeping?"**_ supposed Axtaros

"Only at sunset and not even a few people take a little walk?" said Emily

"Maybe because this is not a city, is not it, Lucy?" Alfonso said.

"Yes, Alfonso is right, this is not a city, it's our garden, our land reaches that mountain there," Lucy said, pointing to a nearby mountain while everyone stopped and looked at the- "Huh?" she says, noting that everyone has completely frozen in place "What's wrong, everyone?" Question.

Unknown to her, Natsu's eyes go blank and her teeth tighten blue lines that fall under her left eye, those of Gray have also gone blank and have lines under her left eye.

Suddenly, both of them turn pale with their eyes getting smaller and smaller while they are still blank and both of them greet each other, Gray with his left hand and Natsu with his right hand

"All Hai Princess Lucy!" Gray yells and takes Lucy by surprise as she screams, swinging her arms to her right in the air with her small, blank eyes and sweat flying from her head.

"He said it's nothing!" shouts Natsu, both are completely recovered by the size of their land.

"Natsu and Gray have been defeated! Captain Erza, please give your orders!" Shouts Happy with her eyes closed while behind him Natsu and Gray have their arms on their shoulders while their arms free in the air, their eyes like buttons and their mouths pursed as if they had something sour as they are acting like friends again.

However, Erza has also turned pale, but remains calmer as she looks up at the sky and lets out a sigh. "The sky is blue ..." that did not mean she was not attracted to what she had just learned.

"Captain Erza's malfunction!" Shouts Happy in panic. "

"Uh? At least you're taking this pretty well ... "Lucy said looking at the young riders

"I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!" Kiba keeps shouting as he continues to lean on the ground at an accelerated speed towards the sun

"Otou-san, wake up!" Nalla shouted as Kage was on the ground

"This ... this is just a garden ..." says Elizabeth

"This is crazy! What kind of garden is the size of a city !?" Emily yelled in shock with wide eyes while holding one side of her head

"This is too much for me," says Aster sitting on the floor

. "What kind of place is this? I've never seen a place like this before it was too much!" screams Lance in the air with big white eyes and sweat flying from his head.

Charlotte did not say anything since she had lost consciousness a while ago ... the same for Oscar

And Daimon ... - "This I did not expect" he said simply

It seems that most of the team dark had been broken by what they had just heard. Lucy, seeing the reactions of all her friends when she found out how big her house was, had no price for her and let out a small laugh.

Then he looks at them with tears of joy in his eyes

 _"Mom in heaven, it's going well"_

Lucy closes her eyes again and throws tears out of her eyes, all have calmed down now while Lucy runs after them while everyone looks at her waiting for her to reach them.

 _"You know what mom, I do not think I can live without my friends"_

Everyone smiled at Lucy when Natsu smiled at her and raised her thumbs. Lucy stops after reaching them and responds to Natsu with her own smile and her thumbs up

 _"Since Fairy is already part of me"_

 **End chapter ...**

 _ **Coming soon….**_

 _It was thought that it was the end of the storm after what happened with Lord Phantom ..._

 **"At last we're done, the new Fairy Tail guild is ready!** **" Daimon shouted raising his arm in the sky as the Fairy Tail guild was restored**

 _Things seemed to return to normal ..._

" **Hey guys, you want to accompany us on a mission to stop a magical sect that operates in the shadows of the castle city Lupinus!" said Natsu walking along with Erza and Gray to team dark**

 _But they turned out to be just the calm before the real storm appears ..._

" **Gah!" shout Kamen rider Ghoul** (Dark Ghost but change the name to make it sound better) **as it is thrown by a loud explosion**

" **Nii-san!" shouted the eyecons that contained the soul of Yūrei's younger brother**

 **The armor disappears as Yūrei falls to the ground as a mysterious figure was in front of him**

 _A threat will soon fall on Earthland ..._

" **Hey, are not they the sect that we had to overcome?" Natsu asked as they saw several magicians lying on the ground and to everyone's surprise they were dead**

" **Something strange is happening?" said Erza**

 _Enemies of the series Kamen riders appear out of nowhere ..._

" **Fangires, bugsters, orphenoch, imagins, inves ..."**

" **Soldiers shocker, roidmude, zodiacs, greed ..."**

" **They are all the enemies of the whole kamen rider frenzy!" Daimen said watching the horde of monsters**

 _Directed by a mysterious dark rider_

" **Darks riders are supposed to use their powers for selfish ambitions and cause chaos ... not to help people ..." the mysterious rider said in a feminine voice**

" **Who are you supposed to be?" asked Erza, raising her sword**

" **What are about to die do not need to know my name but I will tell them for courtesy" said the rider raising her left hand - "My name is Dark rider ... Hajime" a sword appears in her hand and holds it - "And this it's the beginning of its end, false darks riders! "**

 _With unparalleled power_

 **{Change ... Ouja!}**

 **Hajime's body changes transforming into Ouja in front of Daimon**

" **Another Ouja?" said Gray as he takes care of some fangires**

" **You do not deserve the power of the darks riders ..." Hajime said with the voice of Takeshi Asakura the original Ouja - "I will take them away!"**

 **Scenes show Hajime changing in different dark riders ending with team dark**

" **With more we try ... continues to surpass us" said Oscar trying to get up**

" **You guys are just fakes ... I'm the one who deserves the title of dark rider!" said Hajime**

 _They will cover themselves on a trip to other worlds to stop Hajime's intentions_

" **Where are we?" Lance asked seeing that they were all in a forest with emerald leaves**

 **The image now changes to team dark walking through a huge capital**

 _They will meet allies on the way ..._

" **Hi, I'm Ruby, and I'm the leader of the team RWBY," said Ruby, greeting visitors as they pass through Beacon.**

 _And you will also meet Kamen riders who never thought they existed_

"Do you **hear that noise?" ask Gaoh / Kiba how soon the team is attacked by a rider with black overalls and bone white armor with red edges ...**

" **Is it a Kamen rider?" ask Ouja / Daimon how he blocked the black and white rider's sword**

 _The first, a rider with the power of the most dangerous creatures of darkness in his world ..._

" **My name is Kurayami, and I am Kamen rider Grimm!"**

 _The second a rider who protects a capital from corruption! ..._

 **[The nightmare of darkness! The rise of the crow of the night!]**

 **"** **I am Kamen rider Karasu, and judgment trial has begun!"** declare the crow-themed rider

 _From three different worlds ... What do they have in common of having their own savior ..._

 **We are ... Kamen riders!**

 _They will fight together to stop the mysterious warrior ..._

" **I will show you what a true dark rider is and destroy all the existing Kamen rider of the multiverse ..." Hajime said raising her arms- "Everything will be consumed in the darkness!**

 _Will they succeed? ..._

 **We will not let you destroy our homes!**

 _or will they perish? ..._

 **"** _ **Aaaah!"**_ **shouted the riders as they were covered by a big explosion** **,**

 _Join us to discover them ..._

 _ **TEAM DARK ...**_

 _ **KAMEN RIDER GRIMM- ...**_

 _ **KAMEN RIDER KARASU**_

 **SUPER CROSS HERO TAISEN: KAMEN RIDER HAJIME AND THE PANDORA BOX!**

 **"** **This is the beginning of his end" said Hajime with her eyes shining with malice**

 **A horde of monsters approaches as Kamen rider Grimm, Karasu and Team DARK were to face each other**

 **"Let's make this a colorful show!" cry Ouja as the group attacks as the hordes of monsters charge towards them**

 _For this 2018_

 **I'm sorry if this chapter came out short but I hope you still like it**

 **What do you think of my story, I hope it moves forward, I thank you for reading it and if possible, help give ideas thoughts, would be honorable, wait for the next chapter, if possible.**

 **Without more to say**

 **Take care**


	36. ultimate back

**Hello, good morning, afternoon or evening ...**

 **At this point you should already be tired of me leaving and then go back to fanfiction. I feel the same too ...**

 **However after a long time thinking and concentrating on my studies at the university I decided to do this ...**

 **This will definitely be my last chance to go back to fan fiction and make fic, of course I will not start to take up my stories immediately, I still have to finish this semester in u and there I will write again ...**

 **But pay attention, if it happens again with trolls that continue bothering me or give me unconstructive criticism, it will be the final goodbye of fanfiction and I will leave my account closed forever ...**

 **also several stories of my account will be erased either because I did not like them as they were, those that I do not know how to continue them or those that I think someone else can do better than what I could have done ...**

 **without saying more, I retire and I hope for your support those who have always supported me and those trolls who already bother me at this moment, who try it because people that ruin a site that tries to unite people, you trolls are a misfortune to humanity ... I'm not threatening anyone, I just make a promise not to tolerate more of their actions ...**

 **now if magna ryunoid is dismissed and this last return to fanfiction**


	37. fuck you doom marine 54

**ok, it's all ... listen me well doom marine 54, dn-19 or whatever you are calling you now ... you have me up here with your shit damn retarded son of a bitch of drunk parents ... you and your people are a thorn in the side of people who write fics ... people like you ruin these sites because they are so idiotic that they think they are better than others but they are really old losers who live even with their parents who are also fed up with you thinking that the best thing was to abort you from this world ... people like you sick this world and it is better that you die! I will no longer tolerate your insults, called all the writers of fics as well as the people who support our work to complain to the administrators of these pages so find you doom marine like the other trolls on this page and expel you forever because your you're a cancer for humanity ... you bastard whose life is shit and you can rot to hell ...**

 **if more than say I say goodbye while looking for a new place where I can upload my fics without having bastard trolls bothering annoying and I think many should support me in leaving this page whose administration has not taken care of this issue of bulling these trolls**


End file.
